


demolition lovers

by KodzuCatt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Beta Kozume Kenma, Break Up, Comfort/Angst, Discrimination, Eventual Romance, Hannibal (TV) References, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mindhunter References, Mommy Issues, Mutual Pining, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sexual Abuse, Rating May Change, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Substance Abuse, Tags Contain Spoilers, true crime references
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 150,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodzuCatt/pseuds/KodzuCatt
Summary: "Lo intento, intento hacerte saber cuánto significas para mí".Kenma Kozume, a sus 27 años, cree tener su vida bajo control. Con un trabajo estable como detective, vive su día a día de forma rutinaria, pero todo esto cambiará con la llegada de su nuevo compañero, Kuroo Tetsurō, un alfa que traerá con él más misterios que certezas.Esto, más la aparición de un misterioso asesino serial de alfas, pondrá en jaque a Kenma, quien tendrá que decidir si vale la pena seguir su corazón o enfrentar las sospechas que recaen sobre en quién tanto desea confiar.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 31
Kudos: 51





	1. Novedades y un par de desgracias

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [demolition lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123483) by [KodzuCatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodzuCatt/pseuds/KodzuCatt)



> Kenma odia muchas cosas, pero en especial a las sorpresas, más aún cuando estas tienen un peinado ridículo y una sonrisa que dan ganas de borrar de un guantazo.

A sus 27 años, Kozume Kenma aún odiaba los lunes.

Quizá era el despertar en la cama, con el cuerpo pesado y los ojos adoloridos por quedarse jugando en la PSP durante la madrugada, o por el simple hecho de que detestaba levantarse temprano tras el descanso del fin de semana. Más de una vez intentó sentarse a analizarlo, cuando subía a su auto y conducía al trabajo, haciendo muecas horribles cada vez que otro automovilista le jodía. También podía ser el hecho de toparse con gente ruidosa como Oikawa Tōru, o con personas explosivas como Iwaizumi Hajime, o quizá era la combinación de ambos.

Pero, por lejos, lo que más detestaba era el papeleo.

A pesar de que trabajaba en una estación de policía y estaba más enfocado a la investigación de casos, no se salvaba de esto. Montañas de documentos se acumulaban en su escritorio, al punto de que sentía que estas torres le engullían. Y no es que quisiera retrasar los procesos policíacos —le causaba ansiedad la sobrecarga de trabajo— o joder a su jefe —Akaashi Keiji era uno de los únicos amigos que tenía, después de todo—, simplemente no se le daba. Sentarse a leer párrafos y párrafos sobre temas judiciales, escritos con palabras rimbombantes que le daban dolor de cabeza, eso ya sin contar el tener que buscar posibles errores que pudieran joder todo el proceso —Oikawa con suerte podía trabajar con Iwaizumi sin iniciar una pelea, ¿quién pensó que harían un buen equipo? — y retrasar aún más el trabajo.

Aunque quizá, y sólo quizá, las sorpresas podían ser mil veces peor que el papeleo.

Aparcó su auto allí donde encontró espacio en los estacionamientos de la estación 512, quedándose unos minutos dentro para disfrutar de la poca paz que le quedaba. Era verano, y el calor era lo suficientemente sofocante para tenerle metido en un estupor del cual no quería quejarse. La temperatura estaba alta como para adormilarle, pero no tanto para que sudara como un puto cerdo. Incluso el asiento de cuero sintético donde estaba sentado era cómodo en ese momento, inundando su cabeza de deseos impuros; ¿cómo sería reclinar el respaldo ligeramente, acurrucarse en posición fetal y cerrar los ojos durante lo que quedaba de la semana? Dormido no existía el papeleo, ni compañeros ruidosos que le dieran unas migrañas monstruosas, siquiera nuevos casos de asesinatos horribles...

Pero eso significaba dejar a Akaashi solo con montañas de trabajo.

Se dio un cabezazo contra el volante, soltando el quejido más lamentable que podía existir, para luego quitarse el cinturón y abandonar el vehículo. Caminó hacia la estación, subiendo con pereza los tres escalones que le llevaban a la puerta de cristal, que tenía pegada una calcomanía con el escudo de la policía. Usó el costado de su cuerpo para empujarla, siendo recibido por una acalorada discusión entre Iwaizumi y Oikawa —los únicos alfas que toleraba—, quienes se encontraban tras el mostrador de "atención al cliente".

Kenma les dedicó una mirada silenciosa, sin la más mínima intención de meterse. Ya tenía suficiente con la cefalea que la falta de descanso le causaba, no quería agregarle más sazón con los gritos que se pegaban ese par. Pasó de largo, moviéndose como un fantasma sobre el piso alfombrado. Le echó un vistazo rápido a la oficina de Akaashi Keiji «Ω», pero la puerta de cristal se encontraba cerrada; quizá estaba ocupado en alguna llamada importante o algo por el estilo, por lo que prefirió no molestar. Siguió su camino, entrando por un pasillo angosto que se encontraba a la derecha. Pasó varias puertas que ocultaban salas de interrogatorio y salas de archivadores, computación y demás, además de un par de máquinas dispensadoras, antes de llegar a lo que era su oficina privada.

La puerta era principalmente de madera oscura, con una ventana de cristal esmerilado donde se encontraba su nombre: Kozume Kenma «β», detective homicida. Jamás le había gustado ese título tan escalofriante, siendo una mala traducción del inglés "homicide detective" que daba una pésima primera imagen. Según lo que recordaba, el encargado de mandar a hacer las pegatinas con su nombre fue Oikawa y, bueno, quizá era algo obvio que eso pasaría. Aún podía escuchar las disculpas de Akaashi y los gritos de Iwaizumi, pero no era algo que le importara demasiado.

A fin de cuentas, él no era realmente un detective.

Extendió una mano, sujetando el pomo y girándolo, haciendo que la puerta se abriera con un suave 'click'. Apenas tiró un poco del pomo para poder entrar, un olor nauseabundo inundó su nariz, haciendo que diese un paso atrás y se tapara la boca. El inconfundible olor metálico de la sangre inundó el estrecho pasillo, entrando como un puñetazo en sus fosas nasales. ¿Acaso habían cogido a un pandillero de una pelea callejera y le encerraron en su oficina? A veces solían pasar ese tipo de cosas, dado que tenían una única sala de interrogatorios, pero su oficina era la última en ser considerara para emergencias. ¿Pruebas tangibles? No era común que eso pasara, dado que sus análisis se basaban en fotos de la escena del crimen y los testimonios que daban los testigos (en caso de que hubieran).

¿Podía ser alguna clase de broma pesada de Oikawa?

Arrugó la nariz y el ceño, empujando la puerta de una patada y entrando como un tornado de enojo, decidido a tomar la "bromita" e ir a estampársela en la cara a ese cabeza hueca.

Lo que encontró superó todas sus expectativas.

— ¡Oh, buenas tardes!

Un graznido le dio la bienvenida. Ante él, había un desconocido sentado en su escritorio, con un peinado que parecía más una rata muerta que otra cosa y una sonrisa que intentaba ser enigmática, pero sólo daba una imagen más escalofriante. Iba vestido de civil con un una camiseta roja de manga corta y un par de shorts color tierra, los cuales dejaban a la vista unas piernas largas y musculosas. Un par de penetrantes ojos avellana remataba el rostro del extraño, los cuales se entrecerraban con intenciones más bien inciertas.

El rubio sólo atinó a meter la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta negra, cogiendo con fuerza la pistola Taser que allí guardaba.

— ¡Debes ser el detective Kozume Kenma! —El tipo de puso de pie, dejando bastante en claro que era mucho más alto que el pobre beta. ¿De dónde demonios podía haber salido tal edificio? —. Eres mucho más pequeño de lo que-

Kenma no dejó que el hombre terminara de hablar, sacando la pistola de su bolsillo y disparándole. Los dardos se clavaron en el vientre del contrario, enviando así una descarga suficiente para hacer que cayera al suelo, inmovilizado. Con el corazón latiéndole contra la garganta, soltó la carga del arma, rebuscando otra en los bolsillos de su casaca para dejar cargada la pistola. No entendía por qué demonios había un civil tan extraño en su oficina, y menos aún de dónde provenía el olor a sangre, pero él no estaba para jugarretas estúpidas como esa.

Iría donde Akaashi, y así cortar el asunto de raíz.

Salió de su oficina rápidamente, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas como si nada. Sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, y un sudor frío bajaba por su espalda. Su mente se había vuelto un torbellino caótico, haciendo que no pudiera procesar las cosas bien. ¿Y si sólo era un civil que quería hablar con él? El conducto regular solía partir por Iwaizumi, quien tomaba el reporte de la víctima y agendaba una entrevista si era necesario. Y, si esto último se daba, jamás dejaban que ningún agente estuviera a solas realizando una entrevista, y eso sin contar que Kozume era el último en la lista para ese tipo de cosas. No era bueno hablando con desconocidos, y menos sacando información en el momento. Joder, si hasta pedir comida por teléfono le causaba una ansiedad horrible.

Volvió a recorrer el pasillo, escuchando de fondo que la discusión entre Oikawa e Iwaizumi, quienes parecían a nada de irse a las manos. Les ignoró, yendo directamente a la oficina de su amigo, entrando sin siquiera tocar en medio de su ansiedad y nerviosismo.

Nuevamente, otra sorpresa.

— ¡Akashi! ¡¿Dónde me dijiste que dejara estos papeles?!

Kenma fue recibido con los gritos de un desconocido, el cual también iba vestido con ropa de civil. Era ligeramente más bajo que el tipo de pelo negro, pero le doblaba la masa muscular. Si le pusieran a pelear contra un toro, sería difícil discernir quien ganaría. Además de eso, cabía destacar que sus ojos eran mucho más grandes, dorados como los de un búho, y tan expresivos que el pobre beta se sintió arrollado por estos. Aunque, por lejos, lo más llamativo de todo era su cabello, peinado en dos puntas con una mezcla de tono gris y negro. ¿Eran canas, o de verdad creía que el cabello teñido de esa forma se veía bien?

El aroma de un bosque de pinos golpeó la nariz de Kozume, quien intentó retirarse sin ser visto, pero falló.

— ¡Oh! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —El tipo con cara de búho fijó sus enormes ojos en Kenma, quien se sintió aplastado por ellos. Volvió a meter la mano a su bolsillo, cogiendo la pistola Taser—. ¡Akaashi, aquí hay un pequeño rubio que-!

Nuevamente, el beta volvió a disparar, esta vez dándole en la frente a su objetivo. El gigante musculoso pareció descomponerse, cayendo con un sonido estridente al suelo, casi aplastando al pobre Kenma en el camino. Abatido el tipo, la figura de Akaashi apareció, con una expresión que pululaba entre la sorpresa y la preocupación por lo ocurrido.

El detective soltó la carga de la pistola, manteniéndola entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué...? —murmuró Akaashi, sin terminar de entender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando sus ojos grises recayeron en la presencia de Kenma, su cara cambió ligeramente de la sorpresa a la preocupación. Poca gente era capaz de notar las pequeñas diferencias en las expresiones que hacía, siendo el rubio parte de este selecto grupo—. ¡Kozume! ¿Qué sucede? Dios, estás pálido como un fantasma.

—Ha-ay un tipo raro en mi oficina, y huele a sangre—murmuró, a modo de respuesta. Sus palabras salieron de forma atropellada, nerviosa, siendo un reflejo de cómo se sentía. Le temblaban las manos y su pecho estaba siendo presionado por una fuerza invisible. Fue necesario que Keiji se acercara a él para que recién bajara la pistola Taser, y así poder llevarle hasta una silla y que se sentara—. E-Es enorme, y su pelo parece una rata muerta.

—Tranquilo, respira—dijo el moreno, haciendo la mímica del ejercicio de respiración que alguna vez le enseñó a su amigo. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala; Kenma hizo lo que le decía, sintiendo poco a poco la presión de su pecho esfumarse. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a fluir mejor, dejando de ser un enjambre de abejas furiosas—. Ahora, dime, ¿qué sucede?

—En mi oficina, cuando llegué, me encontré a un civil muy extraño, que me habló como si me conociera de toda la vida—comenzó a relatar el rubio, intentando mantener la máxima calma al hablar. El corazón todavía le galopaba contra la garganta, pero al menos ya no temblaba—. Se me acercó, y le disparé con el taser. Olía a sangre, pero demasiado.

— ¿Oikawa-san no te dijo nada cuando llegaste? —Keiji habló entrecerrando sus oscuros ojos, volviéndolos una angosta rendija en su rostro. Kenma negó, a lo que una sombra de cansancio apareció en el rostro del moreno, a la par que lanzaba un suspiro—. Le había pedido que te avisara, pero veo que deberé hacerlo yo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Las posibilidades inundaron la mente del beta como un torrente, rompiendo contra las paredes de su precaria estabilidad. No le gustaba la expresión que había puesto Akaashi.

Akaashi le dedicó una mirada cansada a su amigo, dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño dispensador de agua que tenía en su oficina. Sirvió un vaso en silencio, mientras el nerviosismo de Kozume iba in crescendo. No quería pensar inmediatamente en las peores posibilidades, pero su cabeza insistía en irse por ese rumbo. Se mordisqueó el interior de la mejilla, bajando la mirada y agradeciendo el vaso de agua que el moreno le ofreció.

—Estos últimos meses ha aumentado la cantidad de crímenes en el país, principalmente homicidios, pero a la vez ha sido el período de tiempo donde más lento hemos trabajado. —Akaashi mantenía una expresión bastante neutral, aunque sus facciones parecían haberse marcado aún más. Se veía estresado, mucho más de lo habitual—. Los Altos Mandos han dado la orden de agilizar los procesos, para lo cual se ha despedido a muchísima gente...

— ¿Estoy despedido?

—No. —Aquella corta respuesta fue suficiente para quitarle un peso de encima a Kenma, quien no pudo evitar suspirar. Podía quejarse mucho de su trabajo, pero eran unos ingresos que necesitaba—. Dado que no somos una estación con demasiado personal, nos han enviado nuevos reclutas como apoyo.

— Entonces, ¿esos tipos que aturdí son...?

—Compañeros nuevos, sí—asintió Keiji, mientras se acercaba a su escritorio. Revolvió una pila de papeles, sacando de allí un par de portafolios de color negro. Ambos tenían una foto sujeta con un clip en el exterior, siendo así las fichas de vida de los supuestos "civiles" que Kozume atacó—. Sus uniformes oficiales llegan en un par de días, por ello les viste vestidos de civiles.

—Uh, lo siento—murmuró el rubio, recibiendo los portafolios que le ofreció Akaashi. En uno se leía «Bokuto Kōtarō», mientras que en el otro «Kuroo Tetsurō», estando ambos acompañados por el llamativo símbolo «α»—. ¿Ambos son alfas? ¿No que ellos están reservados para las Fuerzas Especiales?

—Fue una decisión de más arriba, así que no tengo muy claros los detalles—aclaró, mirando fijamente al rubio mientras este revisaba los folios—. Tomando en cuenta las tareas que tenemos, decidí asignarte a Kuroo-san como compañero, mientras que Bokuto-san se quedará conmigo.

— ¿Compañero? ¿Y para qué quiero eso? —replicó Kozume, sin despegar sus ojos de las fichas. Tenía abierta la de Kuroo específicamente, y lo primero que vio en la hoja de vida fue «Feromonas: olor metálico, semejante a la sangre». No pudo evitar arrugar la nariz ante el recuerdo de la pestilencia de su despacho—. Estoy bien trabajando por mi cuenta, no necesito de alguien que me estorbe.

—Kenma. —El tono de Akaashi cambió a uno más serio, casi duro. El aludido levantó la mirada, fijando sus ojos amarillos en los grises ajenos. Cuando le llamaba por su nombre, es porque era un asunto importante—. Eres de mis mejores hombres, no puedo permitir que te sobrecargues de trabajo y arriesgar tu salud. Ya de por sí te quedas hasta tarde por el papeleo, y te saltas la hora de almuerzo casi siempre.

—Estoy bien, Akaashi.

—No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, es una orden. —Keiji mantuvo una expresión pétrea, pero en sus ojos aún podía verse reflejado el cansancio y el estrés. Kozume sintió algo de culpa retorcerse en su pecho, como un gusano. Su amigo se preocupaba tanto por él, y sólo le estaba dando dolores de cabeza por su tozudez—. No te pido que se hagan amigos ni nada, sólo-

—Está bien—interrumpió Kenma, cerrando de golpe del portafolio que había estado leyendo. La expresión del moreno pareció iluminarse, expectante ante lo que diría—. Trabajaré con el novato, pero si hace algo raro, le voy a meter un tiro por el culo—continuó, arrugando la nariz. No era nada personal, pero los alfas no le agradaban en lo más absoluto. Ya tenía suficiente con tener a Oikawa e Iwaizumi cerca—. Y si el alfa que trabaja contigo te hace algo, también le meteré un tiro.

—Lo dices como si no pudiera defenderme, ¿sabes? —Las comisuras de los labios de Akaashi se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba. Kenma le correspondió de la misma forma, sólo que su sonrisa era más evidente—. Seré un omega, pero eso no significa que no pueda darle un buen escarmiento a un alfa.

—Puedo darle un tiro cuando termines.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo ante esto, dando por terminada la conversación. Kenma seguía sin estar del todo convencido del nuevo panorama, pero tampoco quería darle más problemas a Akaashi de los que ya tenía. De por sí, ser un omega en un mundo dominado por alfas ya era jodido, y el tener un puesto más o menos importante en una institución como la policía —que también era dirigida por alfas— no debía hacerlo más agradable. Quería que su amigo estuviera bien, sin importar si eso conllevaba tragarse a Kuroo Tetsurō de ahora en adelante.

Kozume abandonó la oficina de Keiji, parando en seco. Iwazumi e Oikawa seguían discutiendo, mientras que su nuevo compañero había abandonado la oficina, quizá en su busca. Cuando sus ojos conectaron con los Kuroo, este le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción, alargada como la de un gato, a lo que Kenma sólo pudo arrugar la nariz.

Por un momento, deseó haberse quedado en el auto.

* * *

Durante la primera semana, Kenma llegó a pensar que Kuroo Tetsurō no era tan mal compañero. 

El novato hacía sus tareas de manera metódica, cumpliendo horarios y requisitos a la perfección. Sólo preguntaba lo justo y necesario, lo cual le ahorraba al detective tener que estar desperdiciando tiempo en conversaciones vacías. Mantenía su espacio limpio, y solía mantener su mirada en el papeleo; esto fue especialmente placentero para Kozume, quien se ponía demasiado nervioso como para mirarle a los ojos. En cierto modo, creía que Kuroo le detestaba por su forma de conocerse: él le había disparado sin siquiera dejarle explicarse, lo cual —sin ser letal— debió haber sido doloroso. ¿Y si esa era la razón por la que no hablaba? Era muy probable, él haría lo mismo en su situación. ¿Y si terminó arruinando su experiencia dentro de los cuerpos policíacos, y quería renunciar? Akaashi tendría muchos problemas si eso sucedía, más aún cuando la culpa era de aquel miembro que, como tal, no debería estar allí. ¿Y si ya había reportado la situación de violencia, y estaba en proceso alguna clase de tema legal? Claro, meterle un tiro con una pistola Taser podía ser considerado intento de asesinato, más aún al no saber el estado médico de la víctima.

Su cabeza era un caos con el que no quería lidiar, por lo que esa mañana se tomó una pastilla más de lo habitual.

—Oi.

El repentino llamado le hizo dar un salto en su silla, levantando su cabeza de golpe. Había estado distraído, mirando las especificaciones de un juego que quería comprar, por lo que sus defensas estuvieron bajas como para que algo así le sorprendiera. Se encontró los con ojos avellana de Kuroo, quien tenía la sombra de una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Quiso, por un momento, arrancarle esa expresión del rostro de alguna manera, ¡no era gracioso que le asustara, joder!

—Quería preguntarte hace tiempo algo. —Su voz sonaba seria, pero a la vez con un tinte socarrón. Kozume sentía como si fuera a ser el centro de algún chiste del cual no quería ser parte—. ¿Eres quién resolvió el caso Dahmer? Estuve leyendo, y tu nombre aparecía varias veces en las noticias de esa época.

—Ah, sí—contestó, relajándose. Si eran preguntas de "sí" o "no", podía tener los nervios bajo control—. ¿Por?

—Fue increíble lo que hiciste. La conexión entre las pistas, las conclusiones tan ingeniosas, el planteamiento del plan de captura... ¡Dios, jamás había visto nada así antes! —Tetsurō sonrió, hablando con emoción. El rubio sintió su rostro repentinamente caliente, y se vio obligado a bajar la mirada. Esos eran demasiados cumplidos en una sola frase—. Hombre, en las noticias no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera sobre el prodigio que resolvió el caso Dahmer.

—U-Uh, no fue para tanto. —Su voz tembló, lo suficiente para que quisiera darse un cabezazo en la mesa. No podía siquiera mantener una conversación normal sin que su pecho pareciera a punto de explotar—. Sólo fue cuestión de unir lo que se sabía, y-y ya.

—Insisto, fue de otro mundo lo que hiciste. —El rostro de Kozume se calentó aún más, alcanzando su cuello y orejas. Quizá debió haber tomado tres pastillas, y no dos—. Cuando supe que vendría a trabajar en la misma estación que el genio Kozume Kenma, no podía contener la emoción. ¡Joder, sentí que me daría algo cuando Akaashi me asignó como tu ayudante!

El rubio sólo pudo asentir, creando un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Le habría gustado decir algo, aunque fuera un "gracias" escueto. Recibir tanta admiración de un desconocido, el cual debería tener un importante complejo de superioridad por su género, era abrumador. Los alfas no solían alabar a nadie más que a sus pares, pisoteando todo lo que consideraran inferior. ¿Podía ser que Kuroo se estuviera burlando de él? Sería lo más lógico, pero su tono de genuino entusiasmo decía otra cosa. Quizá estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, dándole mil vueltas a unas palabras sin importancia; quizá era una forma de acercarse tras su encuentro tan incómodo, y él sólo estaba volviendo a arruinar las cosas.

Joder, le habría gustado poder tomarse otra pastilla más sin verse como un freak.

—Bueno, lamento lo que pasó el día que nos conocimos—retomó Kuroo, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Soltó una especie de risa suave, nerviosa, mientras sonreía de la misma manera—. No quería incomodarte, puede que me emocionara de más.

—No-No es nada, en serio.

— ¡Sí lo es! Debí tener más cuidado, a fin de cuentas no sabías quién demonios era yo—insistió, dedicándole una mirada significativa a Kenma—. Igual y no debí entrar a tu oficina así como así, de seguro el olor fue lo peor de todo, ¿no?

Sangre, sí. Kozume había terminado por obviar ese pequeño detalle, más que nada porque no solía sentir las feromonas de otros. Siendo un beta, el único momento donde podía atisbar un rastro de olor era cuando el alfa u omega en cuestión pasaba por emociones fuertes, como excitación o ira. Esto no era un impedimento en su labor como detective, dado que la mayoría de asesinatos con personas de estos géneros estaban ligados a arranques emocionales, llevando a que las escenas del crimen estuvieran cargadas de feromonas.

Y, como Tetsurō solía ser bastante tranquilo en la oficina, terminó por obviarlo.

—No. —Mentira. Realmente llegó a pensar en la peor de las posibilidades, pero no quería ser tan cruel con Kuroo. Después de tantos cumplidos, ¿con qué cara vendría a ofenderle de esa manera con algo que no podía controlar? —. Sólo fue... inesperado, supongo.

—De todas formas, me gustaría compensarte la molestia de alguna forma, detective Kozume. —Kenma arrugó la nariz, hastiado. A pesar de trabajar de ello, detestaba cuando la gente le daba el título de detective. No encajaba con él, era demasiado grande para lo que era en sí su persona—. Podemos ir a por unas copas luego, no sé.

—Mientras no me digas "detective Kozume"... —murmuró por lo bajo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y cómo te gustaría que te llame? —Para su mala suerte, Kuroo le escuchó perfectamente, enviando una oleada de nerviosismo por su cuerpo. Quizá debería aprender a cerrar la boca

—Ke-Kenma está bien—respondió, escondiéndose tras las cortinas que eran su cabello decolorado. La mirada avellana de Tetsurō se cernía sobre él como los ojos de un felino, escudriñándole sin vergüenza alguna. Era la presa en el territorio del cazador.

—Kenma, Kenma... —repitió, como si saboreara la palabra en su paladar. El rubio se cuestionó si sería muy maleducado darle un cabezazo a la mesa y morirse—. Me gusta, sí. —Kenma asintió, esperando a que la conversación terminara de una buena vez—. Y tú, ¿me dirás Tetsurō? Así tendríamos una dinámica de compañeros que-

—No.

—Ow, ¡pero si sería muy divertido!

—No, no lo sería.

— ¡Que sí!

—No.

— ¡Sí!

—No.

—Bueno, ¿cómo te gustaría llamarme, entonces?

El beta se detuvo a pensarlo unos momentos, antes de responder.

—Kuro.

— ¿Kuro? —Kenma asintió, sin levantar la mirada. Como su teléfono seguía sobre el escritorio, lo tomó y utilizó como pantalla de humo. Así como iba, tendría que tomarse dos pastillas más—. Suena como nombre para gato.

—Hm.

—Pero, me gusta—respondió Kuroo, extendiendo una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, la cual Kozume alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo. Si obviaba el resto de su cara, podría decir que se parecía mucho al gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas—. Entonces, tú eres Kenma, y yo soy...

—Kuro.

Tetsurō soltó una carcajada, la cual fue como un taladro en los oídos del mayor. La conversación se dio por terminada a partir de eso, exceptuando por uno que otro comentario que soltaba Kuroo de vez en cuando, siendo respondidos con sonidos guturales o movimientos de cabeza por parte de Kenma. Poco a poco, la presencia ajena dejó de parecerle la peor desgracia que le había podido suceder e, incluso, se le escapó una que otra sonrisa ante las pésimas bromas de Kuro.

Pensó que, quizá, tener un compañero no era tan malo después de todo.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió, y ese tipo de conversaciones entre Kenma y su compañero empezaron a volverse algo del día a día.

Kuroo preguntaba cosas simples, respecto al trabajo o nimiedades sin importancia, como podía ser el clima o las relaciones entre los demás miembros de la estación —esto generalmente iba dirigido a la extraña relación de Oikawa e Iwaizumi—. Eran cosas que el rubio podía responder sin vacilar demasiado, sin caer en una tortura mental de si sus respuestas eran las correctas o no. A pesar de no ser el más dispuesto a relacionarse con otros que no fueran Akaashi, terminó por agradarle la compañía de Tetsurō, quien volvía la oficina un área de trabajo más amena, menos estresante de lo que jamás había sido. Obviamente no era algo que pensara decirle, menos aún teniendo en cuenta las posibles maneras que tendría de molestarle luego.

Kuroo tenía el ego ya demasiado alto.

—Oi, Kenma.

Era sábado en la tarde, y ya había pasado casi un mes desde la entrada de los nuevos reclutas. Kozume se hallaba sentado en su escritorio, revisando unos artículos de interés sobre un juego que quería comprar, cuando Tetsurō entró a la oficina con una bolsa plástica bastante grande, de la cual manaba un intenso olor a comida. El rubio levantó sus dorados ojos de la pantalla, dándole un análisis rápido al contrario, intentando descifrar sus intenciones.

Por su parte, el azabache mostraba una de sus típicas sonrisas socarronas, cargadas de orgullo.

—Traje el almuerzo—canturreó, sentándose en su silla y poniendo la bolsa plástica sobre la mesa. Hace un par de días habían instalado un nuevo escritorio dentro de la oficina, por lo que ahora ambos tenían mucho más espacio para trabajar sin pisotearse entre sí. Esto fue especialmente bueno para Kenma, quien podía hacer sus cosas tranquilo sin tener al otro encima—. Realmente no sé qué te gusta, ya que nunca comes, así que traje de todo.

— ¿Tú...? —El nerviosismo trepó por su garganta, además de un ligero sabor de amargura que impregnó su lengua. Detestaba recibir regalos, más cuando tenían pinta de costar bastante dinero. Y, por la cantidad de comida que traía, parecía ser una buena suma la que gastó.

—Anoche se me ocurrió la idea de cocinar, dado que no es muy sano estar comiendo todos los días en locales de chatarra—aclaró, acomodándose. De la bolsa sacó un bentō de tres pisos, además de dos juegos de palillos desechables de madera. El aroma del arroz y las especias impregnó la oficina—. Entonces, pensé «Kenma no suele almorzar nunca, estaría genial llevarle algo». Y, como soy la mejor persona del mundo, fui y lo hice.

—U-Uh, no tengo hambre—contestó de forma escueta, esperando que bastara con eso. No era una mentira, realmente casi nunca tenía apetito; tendía a comer en situaciones de necesidad, cuando sentía que se desvanecería o la gravedad le traicionaba. La mueca que hizo Kuroo fue un poema—. De verdad, no es necesario que te preocupes.

—Muy tarde, ya está la comida lista—replicó, extendiéndole unos palillos a Kenma. Este volvió a negar con la cabeza, apartándose para alejar los palillos de su cuerpo—. Vamos, come conmigo. Es una buena forma de compensar el tiro que me diste con el taser, ¿no crees?

En ese momento, el rubio hizo la mueca de desagrado más marcada que jamás hizo. Ese idiota le estaba manipulando, sonriendo de manera inocente y con un brillo de astucia en sus ojos. Le habría gustado decirle que no y tirarle los palillos por la cabeza, pero tenía razón: actuó de manera mezquina cuando se conocieron, y después de casi un mes aún no se había disculpado como tal. Siendo el adulto que era —si podía considerarse como tal a sus 27 años—, debía darle el ejemplo al novato, y comportarse como un ser humano competente. Además, ¿qué otra opción tenía? En el caso que Kuroo le comentase algo a Akaashi, terminaría recibiendo un regaño de su parte por el asunto de la comida que, a pesar de los años, seguía siendo un tema recurrente.

Así, maldiciendo entre dientes, extendió su pequeña mano y tomó los palillos, hecho que sólo expandió la sonrisa del azabache, quien procedió a abrir el bentō.

Se trataban de los típicos platillos japoneses en base a arroz, pescado y cerdo, además de una que otra ensalada compuesta por vegetales livianos y tomate. No habían frituras ni nada que conllevara usar demasiado aceite, y los trozos de carne presentes no poseían una pizca de grasa. Era como mirar el menú de un hospital... O, bueno, el de un asilo de ancianos.

Kenma, entre todo lo que podía elegir, se decantó por coger un onigiri, el cual estaba tan perfectamente amasado que le dio hasta algo de pena la idea de comerlo. Extendió una mano, dándole una mirada vacilante a Tetsurō; este asintió, por lo que procedió a coger la bola de arroz y acercarla a su cuerpo. Encajaba bastante bien entre sus manos, aunque para su gusto era más grande de lo que le gustaría. Normalmente ese tipo de cosas debían ser una comida más portátil, cómoda de comer, no algo que parecía más una pelota de béisbol.

—Está grande—murmuró Kenma por lo bajo, siendo un comentario más para sí mismo que otra cosa. Para su mala suerte, Kuroo alcanzó a escucharle.

— ¿De verdad? Es la primera vez que alguien dice eso—respondió. El rubio levantó sus dorados ojos, encontrándose con la mirada ajena—. Igual y es que tus manos son pequeñas.

— ¿Mis...? —Por inercia, se miró las manos, las cuales aún sostenían el onigiri. No les veía nada en especial, e incluso podría decir que eran promedio. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, volviendo su mirada hacia el azabache, esta vez fijándose en las manos ajenas. Bingo—. No es mi culpa que las tuyas sean enormes.

— ¿Eh? Claro que no, son normales. —Kuroo levantó una de sus manos, abriéndola en el aire. Kozume calculó que debía medir unos 19 centímetros desde la base de la palma hasta la punta del dedo medio, lo cual la volvía unos 2 centímetros más grande que la suya, eso sin contar que era mucho más masiva y musculosa. Era de esas manos que de una bofetada te sacan volando.

—Son manos de Wendigo.

— ¿Wen qué? —Kenma resopló, sosteniendo el onigiri con una mano mientras con la otra desbloqueaba su teléfono, abriendo el buscador y tecleando "Wendigo". Al mostrarse los resultados, giró la pantalla hacia Kuroo, quien entrecerró los ojos para analizar las imágenes. Parecía un anciano intentando leer el periódico—. Venga, no me parezco a eso. 

—Hm. —No respondió, apagando la pantalla del móvil sin dejar de mirar al azabache. Le hubiera gustado decir que hasta la maraña puntiaguda que tenía como peinado era similar a los cuernos de un Wendigo, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

— ¡Mis manos no son tan grandes!

—Lo son.

— ¡Claro que no!

—Que sí.

— ¡Que no!

Estuvieron un par de minutos discutiendo así, como niños de primaria. A Kenma no le molestaba especialmente, e incluso le parecía gracioso lo fácil que Kuroo picaba con esa clase de pseudo insultos. ¿Quién podría molestarse con un comentario sobre qué tan grande eran sus manos? Ni siquiera Oikawa discutiría por algo así, a menos que fuera Iwaizumi quien hubiera hecho el comentario.

Y le habría gustado mantenerse así, contestando con tal de molestar al novato y evitando de manera indirecta el comer, pero tras un «te voy a demostrar que no es así» muy escueto, la situación cambió. Ni siquiera terminó de procesar lo que escuchó, cuando Kuroo cogió su mano libre y tiró de ella, acercándola lo suficiente para que sus palmas chocaran.

Kozume contuvo la respiración, sintiendo un escalofrío ante el contacto inesperado. La palma de Tetsurō era grande, mucho más robusta que la suya, además; sus dedos le sacaban varios centímetros, asomándose de manera amenazante por encima de los suyos. A diferencia de otras —todas, en realidad— ocasiones donde alguien poco conocido le tocaba, no sintió un rechazo inmediato por la acción. Quizá fue el calor que la piel de Kuroo desprendía, creando una sensación efervescente en su palma, o el hecho de que no le estaba obligando. No le sujetaba ni forzaba a estar allí, sólo presionaba su mano extendida contra la suya.

Kenma mantuvo sus dorados ojos sobre su mano y la de Kuroo, formando un silencio que terminó por hacer reaccionar al contrario. Este se apartó, con el rostro rojo como los tomates que incluía el bentō, murmurando una disculpa más bien pobre, antes de volver a comer. Se llenó la boca de comida, como si estuviera compitiendo por ver quién terminaba de almorzar primero. Y el rubio no dijo nada, sólo le quedó mirando por unos segundos más, antes de volver a tomar el onigiri y darle una probada.

Sabía bien, pero su cabeza parecía más interesada en el hormigueo que aún permanecía en su mano.

*******

Después de ese pequeño acercamiento, Kuroo tardó un par de días en volver a hablarle con la naturalidad de siempre, y Kenma no terminaba de entender la razón.

¿Acaso había sido maleducado al sólo comer un onigiri? Realmente no tenía demasiada hambre, y prefería evitar las náuseas que le entrarían si sobrecargaba su estómago, así que no era algo por completo intencional. ¿Debió comentarle algo sobre sus habilidades culinarias? Él no era muy bueno con los cumplidos, y menos aún cuando respectaba a la comida. Podía ser feliz con un paquete de ramen instantáneo, por lo que algunos dirían que tenía mal gusto. ¿Fue una de sus expresiones, quizá? Su cara no era la más agradable del mundo —Oikawa se lo mencionó alguna vez, recibiendo un regaño de Iwaizumi por ello—, pero no recordaba haber puesto cara de asco. ¿Su mirada, tal vez? Tenía la mala costumbre de mirar fijamente a las personas, quizá lo había hecho demasiado tiempo y terminó por incomodar a Kuroo.

Estos pensamientos le atormentaron incluso cuando Tetsurō volvió a dirigirle la palabra, pero no tuvo las agallas ni los nervios para preguntarle si era alguna de esas razones.

—Kozume, ¿cómo vas con Kuroo-san?

Aquel lunes en la tarde, Akaashi y Kenma subieron al segundo piso de la estación, lugar en el cual se hallaba un pequeño gimnasio que —a la vez— servía como sala de descanso. Aún no era la hora de salida, por lo que ambos amigos subieron con un café y una taza de chocolate caliente respectivamente, todo sacado de la máquina de bebidas que había junto a la dispensadora de comida. Lo esperado habría sido sentarse a platicar sin más, mirando la ciudad por los amplios ventanales, pero coincidieron con un espectáculo mucho más llamativo: Bokuto y Kuroo estaban practicando boxeo. Ambos habían concluido con sus respectivas tareas del día, por lo que se escaparon un rato a entrenar mientras dejaban pasar las horas.

Kozume recordaba que Tetsurō le pidió permiso, pero le prestó tan poca atención que siquiera sabía que se encontraría con él. En cambio, Akaashi le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su subordinado cuando este gritó a todo pulmón su nombre, diciendo que le mirara mientras ganaba.

— ¿Kuro? —preguntó Kenma, por inercia. Él y Akaashi se habían sentado frente a frente en una pequeña mesa que tenían para tomar café, desde la cual observaban la pelea—. Pues, normal. Es algo raro, pero trabaja bien—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Rodeaba la taza de chocolate con ambas manos, mientras echaba uno que otro vistazo al "ring de boxeo". Era como ver una partida de Tekken, sólo que en vez de Jin y King, habían un par de idiotas—. Y tú, ¿cómo vas con Bokuto?

—Genial, aprende rápido y se preocupa de hacer bien lo que le digo, aunque puede ser muy ruidoso. —El rubio asintió, dándole un sorbo a su taza antes de responder.

—Pensaba que la gente así no te agradaba, ya sabes, como Oikawa.

—Es distinto, más... enérgico, supongo—musitó Akaashi, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia donde entrenaban. El de pelo gris le había dado un buen gancho derecho en la cara a Tetsurō, quien casi cayó de culo al evitarlo—. Se preocupa bastante, llegó a preguntarme si debería ponerse parches para suprimir sus feromonas y no asfixiarme.

—Hm.

—Le dije que no era necesario, pero aún así lo hizo. —Las comisuras de los labios de Keiji se curvaron hacia arriba, formando una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Kozume, siendo su amigo haca ya años, la notó sin dificultad, y no pudo evitar soltar una risita entre dientes. Ante esto, el contrario volvió sus ojos grises hacia él, con la duda bailando en ellos—. Uh, ¿pasa algo?

—Nada, nada—replicó el rubio, bajando sus ojos dorados hacia el interior de su taza. El chocolate desprendía un olor dulce, embriagando sus sentidos, mientras el coro de golpes y gritos le acompañaba de fondo—. Nunca te imaginé diciendo algo así, menos respecto de alguien como Bokuto.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Son distintos, polos totalmente opuestos. —Volvió a levantar la mirada, fijando sus dorados ojos en la cara del contrario. Este parecía vacilante, como si no supiera qué decir—. Pero, si a ti te agrada, está bien, Akaashi.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir.

—Déjalo, no importa.

Antes de que su amigo le pudiera responder algo, pero el sonido de un impacto y el posterior estruendo de una caída distrajo a ambos, haciendo que miraran hacia la fuente del disturbio. Bokuto acababa tirar a Kuroo, presumiblemente de un puñetazo en la nariz, dado que el perdedor se hallaba en el suelo, sosteniéndose la cara y gimoteando. Tanto el omega como el beta contuvieron la respiración, a la espera de la explosión. No era raro ver que los alfas lucharan, siendo incluso más común cuando había actividades competitivas; todos los días salían reportajes de riñas callejeras, de sangrientas peleas tras partidos de fútbol o vóleibol porque algún alfa miembro se había exaltado más de la cuenta. Según lo que tenía entendido Kenma —y por experiencia al haber visto los horribles resultados de estos conflictos— era un mero tema de feromonas y dominación, algo así como la lógica en las manadas de lobos; sólo puede haber un líder, más fuerte y capaz que los demás. Esa era una de las tantas razones por las que no le agradaban los alfas, además de otras tantas.

Para suerte de ambos, el ambiente siguió igual de tranquilo, e incluso Bokuto ayudó a Kuroo a ponerse de pie, preguntándole una y otra vez si estaba bien, pidiéndole disculpas mientras el otro parecía no darle importancia. Sangre manaba de la nariz del azabache, manchando su pecho desnudo con pequeñas gotas carmesíes.

—Hey, ¿están bien? —Akaashi fue el primero en hablar, poniéndose de pie con la intención de ayudar. Por su parte, Kenma sólo observó el escenario, fijándose específicamente en el torso de Tetsurō. Había algo que le incomodaba, pero no daba con el qué—. Iré a por el botiquín.

— ¡No te preocupes, estoy bien! —respondió Kuroo con voz gangosa, apretándose la nariz para frenar el sangrado. A pesar de estar herido, traía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—. Este cabeza hueca no me hizo ni cosquillas.

— ¡Akashi! —El grito de Bokuto resonó por todo la sala, quien había dejado de prestarle atención a su compañero herido apenas su superior habló. Casi electrizado, se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentados Keiji y Kenma, haciendo que este último se encogiera. El compañero de su amigo era realmente grande e intimidante—. ¿Me viste, me viste? ¡¿Cómo fue mi gancho?!

—Es Akaashi—corrigió el de ojos grises, de manera tranquila. El contrario parecía a punto de ponerse a saltar—, y, sí; estuvo muy genial, Bokuto-san.

— ¡Akaaaaashi! —respondió el aludido, exagerando la pronunciación. Por un momento, Kozume creyó que terminaría por hacer implosión, o que un terremoto estaba ocurriendo en su cuerpo. ¿Enérgico? Era ver la explosión de una bomba nuclear, con brillo incluido y todo.

Mientras aquellos dos se enfrascaban en una especie de conversación —Bokuto explicaba lo que había hecho y Akaashi le escuchaba, asintiendo de vez en cuando y felicitándole por su gran rendimiento—, Kuroo se acercó a Kenma, quien no notó su presencia hasta que lo tuvo a su lado.

—Oi, Kenma—musitó Kuroo, inclinándose sobre él. Traía una de sus típicas sonrisas alargadas, satisfechas. El rubio se encogió, intentando alejarse lo máximo posible de aquella mole de músculo y sudor—. ¿Cómo estuvo mi desempeño, eh?

—Si te ganaron, fue por algo.

— ¡Vamos, no lo hice tan mal! —lloriqueó el azabache, en respuesta—. ¿Por qué no eres como Akaashi, y me dices algo bonito? Mi autoestima es frágil, no deberías jugar con esas cosas.

—Llora, pues.

— ¡Kenma!

Kuroo alargó más de la cuenta la 'a', mientras intentaba estrechar al pequeño beta entre sus brazos. Este apoyó las manos sobre el sudoroso pecho ajeno, haciendo una mueca de asco cuando este se acercó demasiado. De haber podido, le habría metido un par de tiros con el taser, a ver si de esa manera aprendía a respetar el espacio personal, pero la poca distancia que les separaba le jodía. Estuvieron batallando así durante un rato, siendo una mezcla de lloriqueos por parte de Kuroo y reclamos e insultos por el lado de Kenma, hasta que este último se calló repentinamente.

Sus mirada había ido a parar de casualidad al torso de Tetsurō, percatándose del qué le había perturbado hace algunos minutos: cicatrices, decenas de ellas manchando la piel ajena. Horizontales, verticales y oblicuas; todas ellas de un suave tono blanco y con una extensión no más allá de cinco centímetros. Delgadas, rectas, tan artificiales que el detective no tardó en asociarlas a un arma.

Esas eran viejas marcas de puñaladas.

— ¡Kozume! —Un llamado por parte de Akaashi logró distraerle, haciendo que volviera a la realidad. Kuroo se le había quitado de encima, y todos en la sala le estaban mirando—. ¿Estás bien?

—A-Ah, sí. —Sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La vergüenza no tardó en calentarle el rostro, detestaba ser el centro de atención—. Lo siento.

—Sabía que mi torso era atractivo, pero no que podía conquistar hasta a los hombres—cacareó Kuroo, mofándose de lo que acababa de pasar. Por su parte, el detective estaba en silencio—. ¡Bokuto, a ver si superas eso!

— ¡Akaaaaashi! ¿Podrías ver mi torso y decirme si es atractivo? —exclamó Bokuto, girándose hacia el omega. Este parpadeó sin entender nada, con un la suave sombra de un sonrojo en sus mejillas—. ¡Por favor!

—Pe-Pero...

Kenma pasó por alto el resto de la conversación, esto incluyendo la estridente risa que soltó Kuroo. Con los ojos como dos platos y el cabello cayéndole sobre el rostro, las imágenes del torso desnudo y las cicatrices se reprodujeron una y otra vez dentro de su mente. Pudo contarlas, analizarlas e incluso crear una escueta simulación de cómo habían sido hechas. Una agresión errática, hecha con apuro y resistencia por parte de la víctima, donde seguro el arma se clavó más de alguna vez dentro de una de las heridas. Debían ser, por lo bajo, cincuenta puñaladas, y teniendo en cuenta las posibles que podrían haber en la espalda y que no pudo ver.

Levantó la cabeza, enfocando sus ojos en Kuroo Tetsurō. Los sonidos eran lejanos, como si se estuviera hundiendo en el océano.

¿Por qué alguien le daría cincuenta puñaladas?

* * *

A veces, Kenma deseaba poder ignorar los detalles de las cosas.

Tardó casi tres semanas en sacarse aquellas imágenes de la cabeza, y una más en dejar de soñar con ello. Despertaba cada mañana entre sudores fríos, sintiendo punzadas horribles en el estómago y creyendo que tenía el pijama lleno de sangre. Veía el arco formado por el cuchillo, clavándose una y otra vez en sus entrañas, desgarrándolas y derramando su contenido; el choque contra algún hueso, el fuerte aroma metálico llenando la estancia, mientras que un sonido húmedo servía como música de fondo. Gemidos de dolor, un ruego murmurado entre dientes y la risa de alguien a la distancia.

Volver a la realidad era un alivio, aunque las preguntas no se iban.

Primero, intentó encarar a Kuroo de forma directa, evitando mencionar que ya sabía lo que eran las cicatrices. Como respuesta, sólo recibió un "tenía problemas de autoestima en la adolescencia" y, cuando remarcó lo poco creíble que era eso por la violencia de las marcas, agregó "tenía problemas muy jodidos". Aquella mierda tenía toda la pinta de ser mentira bajo su juicio, pero prefirió no insistir; a fin de cuentas, ¿por qué debía importarle? Era el pasado de su compañero, alguien que apenas conocía hace dos meses, nada más. No era un caso qué resolver, no obtendría nada a cambio además de una verdad que, en el fondo, poco o nada le importaba.

Además, tampoco era educado ir metiendo las narices en vidas ajenas, más aún cuando él mismo se quejaba cada que Tetsurō le hacía preguntas más personales. ¿Y si decía la verdad? Quedaría como un exagerado, alguien tan conspiranóico que no tenía nada mejor qué hacer. Ya de por sí se comportaba como un raro, ¿qué imagen le estaría dando al novato, que no tenía culpa de nada?

En su momento calmó ese caos con ansiolíticos y sus buenas horas jugando al Monster Hunter, pero llegó un momento donde dejó de ser suficiente.

Fue una noche de viernes, donde recibieron un llamado en la estación: un brutal homicidio había sido perpetuado en la zona este de la ciudad, en un complejo de apartamentos para omegas. Oikawa e Iwaizumi fueron los primeros en partir para investigar el asunto, para luego darle el aviso a Kenma para que acudiera.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es el sistema?

Como Kozume había estado sintiéndose mal durante el día —la falta de sueño y alimento no le terminó de caer bien a su cuerpo—, Kuroo fue el piloto designado para acudir al lugar. Se hallaba a una hora de distancia desde la oficina, tiempo en el que el rubio aprovechó en su mayoría para descansar los ojos. Evitó todo lo posible hablar con su compañero, dado que conocía bien el tema que saldría si eso pasaba, pero la otra parte no quería cooperar. Le habría gustado ir y cerrarle la boca de un guantazo, pero la idea de chocar y morir entre fierros retorcidos y trozos de plástico no era muy tentadora.

— ¿Sistema de qué?

—De la estación, ya sabes—aclaró Tetsurō, manteniendo los ojos en la carretera. Habían tomado el auto del rubio para el viaje, por lo que debió acomodar el asiento del piloto para que sus piernas no toparan contra el volante. En momentos así, Kenma se daba cuenta de la importante diferencia de altura que él y ese idiota tenían—. ¿Son todos policías, detectives, o cada uno tiene su propio papel?

—Tú viniste a trabajar con nosotros, deberías saberlo.

—Pues no—respondió. Giró en una curva, haciendo que el cuerpo del rubio se aplastara contra la puerta del copiloto. Sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo chillar ante la fuerza centrífuga, y no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido cuando el auto volvió a estabilizarse. Por su parte, Tetsurō no pareció notar nada.

—Hace un par de años, trabajábamos en el mismo edificio que la policía local—murmuró el detective, intentando resumir lo máximo posible la historia. Lo menos que quería hacer era hablar—. Como teníamos muy poco espacio y resolvimos muchos casos, el jefe de allí accedió a darnos un lugar propio para trabajar, designando a Akaashi como líder—continuó. El contrario permaneció en silencio, como si esperara que dijera algo más. Ante esto, Kenma decidió responder su pregunta inicial—. Y sí, todos somos detectives.

—Ah, pensé que eras el único—respondió Kuroo, con un tono cargado de cierto alivio—. Ya veía que te explotaban, o algo así.

—Jo, ¿y por qué te preocupa eso? —Kozume abrió sus ojos felinos, fijándolos en Tetsurō. A pesar de que estaban en penumbra, la luz intermitente de las farolas que pasaron en la carretera rebelaron un suave sonrojo que tiñó las mejillas del azabache, pero sólo fue un reflejo fugaz—. Soy un adulto, no es como si no supiera cuidarme.

—No comes bien ni duermes las horas suficientes—contestó, con un tinte burlesco. El rubio gruñó en respuesta, girando su cuerpo en el asiento para mirar hacia la ventana. Hablar con Kuroo era como hacerlo con su madre—. Si algo te llega a pasar, el equipo no sería lo mismo sin ti.

—Tampoco hago mucho, sólo uno las piezas que me dan.

—Claro que no, eres el cerebro y la columna del equipo—replicó Kuroo de manera seria. Kozume no dijo nada, esperando a una explicación ante tan extraña comparación—. Analizas y estudias las características de los casos, te das el trabajo de ir tú mismo a las escenas para recopilar más datos, consideras los testimonios de la gente al reconstruir escenarios-

—Lo que hace todo el mundo, vamos.

—Es distinto, vas más allá—continuó, tras la interrupción abrupta del contrario. Por su tono, el novato parecía ir en serio—. Hay cierta genialidad en lo que haces, como si todo estuviera bajo control. Me recuerda a cuando los gatos cazan, intentando arrinconar a sus presas tras estudiar su comportamiento, y usando eso en su contra.

—O sea que soy un gato.

—Bueno, tienes una personalidad muy de gato, pero ese no es el punto—contestó Kuroo. Tomó una salida de la carretera, activando la luz intermitente antes de doblar. El cuerpo de Kenma se despegó de la puerta, quedando en equilibrio durante el tiempo que duró la maniobra. Luego, volvió a quedar recostado, siendo recorrido por un escalofrío ante el calor perdido—. El punto es que eres importante, y sin ti las cosas no terminarían de funcionar. El cerebro y la columna, e incluso diría que el corazón.

—Hablas como si me conocieras de toda la vida, Kuro.

—Bueno, he tenido tiempo para preguntar.

—Acosador. —El rubio soltó esto entre dientes, creyendo que no alcanzaría a escuchar. Pero, nuevamente, las cosas no salieron como esperaba, y la risita que se le escapó a Kuroo se lo confirmó.

—Si lo dices de esa manera, pues suena bastante mal—musitó, con la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro. Kozume pecó al mirar demasiado al rostro ajeno, siendo descubierto y recibiendo una amplia sonrisa en respuesta. Sólo pudo apartar la mirada y gruñir, esperando que la vergüenza no hiciera acto de presencia en su rostro. El corazón le latía como loco en el interior del pecho—. Digamos que sólo me interesa conocer el funcionamiento de las cosas, cómo las piezas trabajan y afectan el mecanismo del que son parte.

Kenma asintió en silencio, dando la conversación por terminada. No sabía qué responder ante las palabras de Kuroo, ninguna idea le parecía suficiente tras recibir tantos halagos en cuestión de tan pocos minutos. Le habría gustado poder negar las cosas, decir que su trabajo era mucho más simple que eso y que realmente no era una pieza tan relevante dentro de la división de detectives, pero estaba seguro de que el contrario le insistiría hasta el hartazgo. Así que, ante el posible escenario desagradable, optó por cerrar los ojos y fingir estar dormido, al menos hasta llegar a destino.

Aunque, por más que intentó pensar en otras cosas, su corazón seguía latiendo con rapidez.

Terminó realmente tomando una pequeña siesta, siendo despertado por el sonido de un golpe seco. No tuvo tiempo de espabilar, cuando la puerta de su lado se abrió, estando Kuroo esperándole con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona. Sintió su rostro arder, y agradeció en silencio que la iluminación de la calle fuera poca. Se encontraban frente a una casa de dos pisos encasquetada entre dos viejos edificios, siendo tan estrecha y alargada que parecía ser aplastada por las demás estructuras. Afuera de ella, la cinta amarilla tan característica del balizamiento policial mantenía la zona cerrada al público, aunque no faltaban los curiosos que intentaban asomarse a ver qué ocurría.

Kozume suspiró, haciendo el ademán de bajarse del coche cuando la gélida brisa le frenó, calándole hasta los huesos. A pesar de llevar su típico abrigo con forro de lana, este no fue suficiente para mantenerle aislado del frío. Sus dientes castañearon y el vello de su nuca se erizó, mientras intentaba cubrir su cuerpo enclenque con sus brazos.

—Vaya, parece que alguien tiene frío—exclamó Tetsurō, extendiendo su estrecha sonrisa. El rubio le dedicó una sola mirada irritada, siendo sus ojos un par de dagas doradas—. Va, no me mires así. —El azabache levantó las manos en señal de paz, mientras procedía a quitarse su propio abrigo y extendérselo al contrario—. Toma.

—N-No, estoy b-bien.

—Ni siquiera puedes hablar y quieres discutirme—rió entre dientes, manteniendo su chaqueta extendida. Permanecieron así un par de minutos, donde Kenma se esforzó al máximo para dejar de temblar, fijando su mirada en la punta de sus pies—. Vamos, no me obligues a ponértela.

—Estoy b-bien.

—Claro que no.

— ¡Q-Que sí!

Kozume levantó sus dorados ojos, taladrando los ajenos con la mirada. Intentó verse seguro de sí mismo, demostrar que no tenía intenciones de ceder, pero otra fría ráfaga de aire le hizo sacudirse. Sus dientes chocaban entre sí, y los ojos llegaron a dolerle de lo helados que estaban, por lo que terminó por cerrarlos. Le habría gustado seguir discutiendo, insistir en que estaba bien y que así Kuroo le dejara en paz, pero un repentino peso sobre sus hombros le hizo titubear. Volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de su compañero más cerca de lo que le hubiera gustado. Tetsurō se había inclinado, colocándole su largo abrigo negro por encima como solían hacerlo los estudiantes de preparatoria con sus novias, acomodándolo sobre el enclenque cuerpo del detective.

En ese momento, Kenma sólo deseó poder callar los latidos que retumbaban en sus oídos.

—Eres una parte importante del equipo, no dejaré que te arriesgues a enfermar cuando puedo hacer algo. —Una sonrisa amable se extendió en el rostro de Kuroo, suavizando su usual expresión burlesca. La boca de Kozume se secó, y su corazón pareció saltar hasta su garganta. Quizá, por un momento, aquel nerd de peinado extraño le pareció atractivo... Al menos, un poco.

—Kuro...

Se quedaron un par de minutos así, mirándose en silencio. Sus rostros estaban a la distancia necesaria para que el vaho de sus respiraciones chocara, mezclándose en un único aliento blanco. Las mejillas de Kenma estaban teñidas de rojo, y ya no sabía decir si era por el frío u otra cosa. Por primera vez, la marea caótica que era su mente estuvo en calma, cristalina y silenciosa como una laguna a plena luz de la luna. Y le habría gustado permanecer así, envuelto por esa suave bruma, perdiéndose en los detalles de los ojos avellanas de Kuroo, pero el mundo seguía girando, y no tardó en presentarse una interrupción.

— ¡Kuroo, Kenma! —El repentino llamado de una voz conocida hizo dar un respingo a ambos hombres, quienes desviaron la mirada uno del otro. Se trataba de Iwaizumi, quien se había asomado por el umbral de la casa donde debían investigar. A pesar de traer la mitad del rostro cubierto por una bufanda, su ceño indicaba que estaba molesto, ¿cuánto rato llevaba observándoles? —. ¿Qué hacen parados allí? ¡Está helando, entren de una buena vez!

Kenma sólo atinó a agachar la cabeza, mientras Kuroo murmaraba algo entre dientes que no alcanzó a entender. Ambos retomaron su camino hacia la escena, siendo el menor usado como una especie de "escudo humano" ante la mirada irritada de Hajime. Kozume detestaba ser el centro de atención, y más aún después de una situación tan extraña como la que tuvo con su compañero. Su cabeza volvió a convertirse en una tormenta, haciendo que se encogiera dentro del abrigo prestado, intentando con todas sus fuerzas ser engullido por este y desaparecer. Lo mínimo que sentía era vergüenza, y el resto de cosas que llenaban su pecho era innombrables y tan caóticas que ni siquiera quería detenerse a tomarlas en cuenta.

Joder, le habría gustado tener sus pastillas a mano, o una escopeta para volarse los putos sesos.

—Iwaizumi, ¿cómo están las cosas? —El primero en hablar cuando llegaron donde el moreno fue Tetsurō, quien habló con una tranquilidad que irritó al rubio. ¿Por qué ese cabeza de escoba podía estar como si nada, mientras él estaba a nada de sufrir un colapso nervioso?

—Se llevaron hace poco el cuerpo, además de las pruebas. Le tomé fotos a todo—explicó el aludido, con un tono bastante serio. Hajime traía una cámara profesional colgando del cuello, la cual usaba como medio para registrar las distintas características de las escenas. Era bastante bueno en lo que hacía; tenía un pulso envidiable a la hora de tomar fotografías clave—. Oikawa entrevistó a la única testigo y a los vecinos, así que tenemos más o menos un mapa completo de la situación—continuó. Al notar que Kozume se escondía tras el cuerpo del novato, Iwaizumi se asomó hacia un lado para verle—. Kenma, estaría genial si revisas por ti mismo las cosas, a fin de cuentas eres mucho mejor con los detalles.

—A-Ah, sí. —Asintió, sin mirar al contrario a la cara.

Iwaizumi le correspondió con un corto movimiento de cabeza, volviendo al interior de la casa. Kenma, por su parte, tuvo que apartarse del lado de Kuroo, sintiéndose bastante expuesto cuando el novato quedó atrás de él, concediéndole el honor de ser el primero en entrar. Le hubiera gustado que se metiera su caballerosidad por el culo, pero decir algo así de seguro llevaría a comparaciones extrañas y chistes malos.

Ya había tenido suficiente emoción por una noche.

Lo primero que llegó al detective fue el hedor a sangre, seguido de otros olores más agradables: anís estrellado, miel y un ligero toque de almendras tostadas. Aquello era el obvio residuo hormonal de los inquilinos, que pudo deducir sin siquiera preguntar que se trataban de una pareja alfa-omega. El anís, siendo un aroma más fuerte, era bastante típico en alfas, mientras que la miel y las almendras —siendo algo de una raíz más dulce y delicada— era típico de omegas. Teniendo esto en cuenta, lo más probable era que se tratara del típico crimen pasional de un alfa celoso, o quizá de un omega cansado de ser sometido por su pareja abusiva. No era nada que no hubiera visto antes, por lo que entró con mucha más confianza al escenario.

El pasillo era corto, dando de lleno con la estancia que se usaba —según lo que pudo intuir por los muebles y su ubicación— como sala de estar y comedor. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un papel mural blanco con pequeñas flores azules, mientras que el suelo estaba cubierto por una moqueta de un tono café oscuro; al fondo, alcanzaba a verse el umbral que llevaba a la cocina, el cual no tenía puerta. Había una mesa volteada, además de un jarrón hecho trizas junto a ella; también uno de los sofás —había uno de dos cuerpos, y otro de tres— ligeramente corrido hacia a un lado, rompiendo con la obvia simetría del lugar. Aquellos detalles denotaban forcejeo, por lo que el detective pudo saber que fue un homicidio violento antes de mirar la atracción principal.

La enorme y oscura mancha de sangre.

Se encontraba en centro de la estancia, junto a la cual Oikawa estaba en cuclillas, tomando una muestra con un bastoncillo, el cual procedió a guardar dentro de una bolsa plástica con cierre de presión. Concentrado como estaba en su tarea, no desvió su mirada hasta que Iwaizumi carraspeó para llamar su atención, momento donde levantó su rostro con una mueca que parecía anteceder a una queja, hasta que cruzó sus ojos chocolate con los dorados de Kenma.

La sonrisa que mostró Tōru fue demasiado dulce e infantil para el contexto de la investigación de un homicidio.

— ¡Yahoo, Ken-chan! —exclamó Oikawa, con voz suave. Apoyando las manos en las rodillas, el joven agente se puso de pie, irguiéndose por completo en su casi metro noventa de altura. Traía una bufanda a juego con sus pantalones cuadrillé, además de un abrigo blanco impoluto que le hacía destacar bastante en contra del sombrío escenario—. Tienes una bonita chaqueta, ¿es tuya? Es algo grande para ti.

—Oikawa—ladró Iwaizumi, dedicándole una mirada iracunda a su compañero.

— ¿Qué? Sólo era una pregunta, Iwa-chan. —Una sonrisa inocente se extendió por el rostro del más alto, a lo que el contrario simplemente contestó con un gruñido y un par de insultos mascullados entre dientes. Kenma prefirió no meterse, ya le daría las gracias después a Iwaizumi por aquel rescate—. Bueno, Ken-chan, ¿qué has notado?

—Por los olores, se puede deducir que fue un enfrentamiento alfa-omega. Hay una marcada esencia de anís estrellado que debe ser la del alfa, mientras que los tonos de miel y almendras tostadas corresponden al omega—dijo Kenma, repasando las notas mentales que había hecho al entrar en la casa. Oikawa le escuchaba con atención, mientras que Iwaizumi había sacado una libreta para anotar todos los detalles que fue mencionando—. Hubo un enfrentamiento, por ello la mesa volteada y el jarrón roto. En el caso de que el homicida sea el alfa, habría sido un ataque directo donde su fuerza fue una ventaja. Si fue el omega, lo más probable es que atacara por la espalda o cuando el alfa estuviera dormido. Lo último podría explicar el porqué de que el sofá esté corrido, pero no tiene sangre, así que se descarta. —Sus ojos dorados iban recorriendo el lugar, mientras que caminaba con pasos suaves hacia la mancha de sangre. Habían algunas muescas en la moqueta, revelando que bajo esta había un suelo de madera—. Las marcas parecen ser las de un cuchillo, presumiblemente de cocina. Homicidio pasional, con posterior huida.

— ¡Wah, realmente eres rápido con estas cosas, Ken-chan! Haces que los casos así se vean tan fáciles—respondió Oikawa, cuando el rubio terminó. Este último le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva, captando el chiste pero sin sentir una pizca de gracia. A veces, ese idiota de cara bonita podía hacer comentarios demasiado inapropiados, razón por la cual solía pelearse con Iwaizumi—. Pero te faltó un detalle: el asesino no fue un solo omega, sino dos.

Kenma frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, sin dejar de mirar al contrario. A sus espaldas, pudo escuchar a Kuroo removiendo los pies en el suelo alfombrado, quizá cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra.

—La víctima fue un alfa de treinta y cinco años. —Esta vez habló Iwaizumi, atrayendo la atención de todos en la escena—. Tenía marcas en las muñecas y antebrazos; no parecían ser las marcas que dejaría una cuerda por el roce, sino de presión, es fácil concluir que fue sujetado por alguien más.

— ¡Iwa-chan, no sabía que podías analizar tan bien las cosas! Sabiendo que no tienes cerebro—soltó Oikawa, con un tono divertido. El aludido le dio una sola mirada fulminante, la cual le hizo levantar las palmas en señal de paz—. ¡Estoy bromeando, sabes que te quiero mucho y aprecio tus aportes!

—Mierdakawa—escupió Hajime, antes de continuar. Kozume no dijo nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa extraña dinámica que esos dos tenían. Junto a Akaashi tenían la sospecha de que tenían algo más que una relación de amistad, pero tampoco se animaban a preguntar—. El punto es que, hubo un tercer implicado: mientras uno sujetaba a la víctima, el otro la apuñalaba.

—Suena más a un ajuste de cuentas, quizá una venganza personal—murmuró Kozume, desviando nuevamente sus dorados ojos hacia la mancha de sangre. Imaginó la escena descrita, con un enorme alfa siendo atacado por dos pequeños omegas. Uno sujetaba a duras penas, mientras el otro le apuñalaba de manera casi desesperada. Una escena demasiado estresante incluso de visualizar—. ¿En qué estado quedó el cuerpo?

—Pues, bastante mal—respondió el moreno, haciéndole una seña a Kenma para que se acercara. Este lo hizo, inclinándose hacia la cámara cuando Iwaizumi la encendió y entró a la galería. La primera imagen que salió fue la de un torso cubierto de sangre, con la camiseta a medio levantar y la piel cubierta de cortes profundos. Había una masa de un tono rosado sobresaliendo, que hizo al detective arrugar la nariz. Intestinos—. Como mínimo, fueron unas cincuenta puñaladas en la zona del abdomen, más una que otra cercana al pecho. —Fue pasando las fotografías al apretar uno de los botones del aparato, mostrando el cuerpo desde distintos ángulos. El crimen había sido desesperado, sucio, ejecutado de una forma tan inexperta que Kozume pudo escuchar los gemidos de agonía que dio el alfa mientras perecía bajo el yugo de los dos omegas—. Lo más probable es que muriera por la hemorragia, pero falta que el laboratorio tenga el informe de narcóticos.

—Hm...

Las imágenes siguieron pasando, siendo cada cual más horrible que la anterior. Kenma no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, había visto ya tantos homicidios pasar frente a sus ojos que uno más no haría gran diferencia. Entre omegas y alfas siempre se generaban conflictos de ese estilo, más aún con el factor agresividad de estos últimos. La sociedad lo veía como algo común, el pan de cada día en los noticieros locales; ya nadie se espantaba cuando un alfa asesinaba a su pareja por celos o en un arranque de ira, o cuando un omega atacaba a su alfa intentado escapar de alguna situación de abuso. Visto en perspectiva y teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza, quizá ni siquiera debía invertirse tanto tiempo en casos así, o crear mil y un medidas de protección, eso sin ya mencionar las formas de calmar las feromonas.

La muerte era algo intrínseco de las relaciones alfa-omega, por más que la humanidad lo intentara negar.

Y a él le gustaría pensar de esa forma, ser más frío con ese tipo de situaciones, pero siempre surgía en su cabeza el mismo nombre: Akaashi Keiji. Akaashi era un omega, él podía sufrir perfectamente esa clase de destino. Terminar muerto, con los miembros repartidos en bolsas de basura esparcidas por la carretera, o quizá cubierto de sangre y escondido en algún lugar desconocido, rogando para que no le encontraran. Kozume, siendo un beta, no tenía esa clase de problemas, más allá del típico miedo a ser asaltado y se ponga violento el asunto. Él podía vivir tranquilamente su vida, sin tener que mirar cada cierto rato por sobre el hombro, comprobando que nadie le esté siguiendo.

Había nacido con una suerte que no todos tenían, pero eso no le dejaba exento de responsabilidad dentro de la problemática.

Estando tan ensimismado como estaba, Kozume no notó lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Eh, ¿estás bien, Kuroo?

Unas palabras tan simples por parte de Oikawa —quien había estado en su teléfono mientras sus compañeros veían las fotos— fueron suficientes para llamar la atención de Kenma, que giró la cabeza en la dirección donde el contrario miraba. Lo que vio fue suficiente para que el pánico trepara por su garganta, una ola arrolladora que golpeó de lleno contra su cuerpo enclenque.

Kuroo se hallaba encorvado, con una mano apretando su vientre y la otra cubriendo su boca, absorto en un estado catatónico. Entre sus dedos se colaba un líquido de una tonalidad entre amarilla y verde, siendo una alerta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Con los ojos saliéndose de sus cuencas, el novato fue sacudido por una arcada, haciendo que derramara algo de vómito sobre la moqueta. Por su parte, Kenma se movió a una velocidad inesperada de su parte, mientras gritaba algo que ni siquiera alcanzó a pensar.

— ¡Afuera, afuera!

Impactó de lleno contra el cuerpo del alfa, empujándole fuera de la casa. No alcanzaron a llegar al exterior, cuando Kuroo se dobló sobre sí mismo, soltando un chorro de vómito hacia un costado de las escaleras de la entrada, yendo a parar sobre un arbusto. Se sujetaba con sus enormes manos de la pared exterior, con las piernas temblorosas y su cuerpo sacudiéndose ante cada arcada.

El hedor dio de lleno contra la nariz del rubio, quien se vio obligado a taparse la boca y la nariz con la mano para no terminar en el mismo estado de su compañero. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, haciendo que sus pensamientos chocaran unos contra otros mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar. Kuroo había contaminado la escena, su ADN estaría mezclado con el de la víctima y los perpetradores, el crimen se tornaría más confuso en el caso de que se perdiera alguna pista relevante, se supone que el entrenamiento en la escuela policíaca de alfas les preparaba para situaciones así, no debería haber pasado eso, Akaashi recibiría un regaño por parte de los jefes, él podría perder su trabajo si los homicidas resultaban ser más peligrosos de lo que pensaban y mataban a más inocentes.

La ansiedad le apretó el pecho, volviendo una tortura hasta el acto tan simple de respirar. Las emociones se mezclaban unas con otras, generando un caos del cual sólo una parecía destacar: la ira.

Apenas terminó aquel lamentable espectáculo, Kozume le ordenó que le esperara en el auto, para luego entrar nuevamente a la casa, dirigiéndose hacia Iwaizumi para disculparse por lo ocurrido y avisarle que se irían temprano. El contrario no le puso ningún problema, además de preguntarle si el novato estaba bien. Kenma no respondió a esto, dedicándole una mirada que fue suficiente para terminar la conversación. La ira bailaba en sus dorados ojos, haciendo incluso que Oikawa vacilara antes de soltar un comentario indebido.

Cuando salió del lugar, Kuroo ya se hallaba esperándole en el auto, esta vez sentado en el asiento del copiloto, por lo que simplemente caminó hasta allí y se subió por el lado del piloto. Una mezcla entre el hedor ácido de la bilis, sudor y las metálicas feromonas del alfa impregnaban la cabina, cosa que sólo intensificó la ira dentro del pequeño beta. Con un movimiento brusco, hizo girar la llave dentro del contacto y echó a andar el motor, para luego encender el aire acondicionado. Mantenía su ceño fruncido y la boca vuelta una fina línea en su rostro, concentrándose lo máximo posible en no girarse y gritarle al novato. Debía mantener el control, ya podría descargarse en Monster Hunter.

—Dame la dirección de tu casa—murmuró Kenma, manteniendo sus ojos hacia el frente. Tenía ambas manos en el volante, apretándolo con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se habían tornado blancos.

—Lo siento.

—Dame la dirección de tu casa—repitió, con un tono algo más duro. La ira estaba empezando a filtrarse en sus palabras, y el hecho de que Tetsurō le estuviera hablando con un tono más triste que preocupado no le ayudaba.

—E-Estaba bien al inicio, te lo prometo, no sé qué me pasó. —Kenma cogió una gran bocanada de aire, soltándola lentamente. El caos en su cabeza aumentaba, llenándose de gritos y rugidos enardecidos—. Lo siento, Kenma.

— ¿Cuál es la regla fundamental al entrar en una escena del crimen?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Cuál es la regla fundamental al entrar en una escena del crimen? —repitió, casi escupiendo las palabras. Había girado su cabeza hacia Kuroo, taladrándole con su mirada dorada. El contrario pareció vacilar ante la actitud del detective, quien estuvo tentado a maldecir entre dientes—. Venga, tu superior te hizo una pregunta.

—... No alterar nada.

—Ya, ¿y qué hiciste?

—Alteré la escena—murmuró Tetsurō, en un tono que podía equipararse al de un niño regañado. Kozume asintió, de una forma tan tensa que no se veía para nada natural. Volvió sus ojos hacia el frente, acomodando sus pies en los pedales del automóvil y sentándose como pudo en el asiento de cuero. Había olvidado que Kuroo lo ajustó para sus piernas, por lo que su irritación incrementó un par de niveles—. Lo siento, ¿sí? Creí que tenía todo bajo control, p-pero...

—Dame la dirección de tu casa, te iré a dejar.

—Por favor, Kenma. —El rubio tenía un grito atascado en la garganta, haciendo que le fuera difícil respirar sin sentir una punzada. Estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia—. De verdad yo-

—Cierra la puta boca, ¿quieres? —escupió de improviso, girando la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada iracunda al contrario. Kuroo estaba pálido como el papel, quizá mezclándose las consecuencias del vómito con la tensión del ambiente. No se veía bien en lo absoluto, pero Kenma estaba demasiado molesto para detenerse en ello—. Ya jodiste la situación, y puede tu error ponga en peligro a muchas personas. —continuo, sintiendo el volumen de su voz incrementar poco a poco. Él no era alguien que gustase de gritar, le parecía agotador e innecesario, pero en aquel momento sus emociones habían tomado el control—. ¿Qué pasa si es un asesino serial el culpable? ¿Sabes cuántas personas puede matar alguien así si no se le descubre a tiempo? ¡¿Tienes idea, Kuroo?!

— ¡Ya te dije que no fue mi intención!

Silencio. La expresión del rubio se mantuvo inmutable, mientras la ajena se caía a pedazos mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban. Suspiró, volviendo sus dorados ojos hacia el camino, quitando el freno de mano y poniendo el auto en marcha. Murmuró en voz baja la misma pregunta de antes, la cual fue respondida en un volumen similar. Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir una palabra, o siquiera dirigirse la mirada, dejando que los propios ruidos del auto y aquellos que lograban colarse de la carretera les envolvieran, siendo una especie de bálsamo sobre sus cabezas.

Kenma sólo pensaba en cuántas pastillas llegaría a tomar.


	2. Disculpas y mentiras, pero más mentiras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma empieza a disfrutar de la compañía de Kuroo, y quizá una pequeña parte de él que creyó muerta está volviendo a la vida.

El día siguiente recibió a Kozume con el sabor del arrepentimiento, además de una dolorosa jaqueca.

Después de la pelea con Kuroo, le fue a dejar en auto hasta su casa, la cual se hallaba dentro de la periferia de lo que se conocía como "zona de alfas" en la ciudad. En comparación a otros barrios, las casas tendrían a ser más pequeñas que el promedio, pero era obvio el tipo de personas que las habitaban: jardines y ventanas sin rejas, pintura bien mantenida, césped de un verde casi artificial y bellos jardines repletos de flores exóticas. De no haber estado tan molesto, quizá habría hecho algún comentario ácido respecto a cuestiones de diferencias en los salarios, pero ni siquiera pudo despedirse de Kuroo. Sólo esperó a que bajara del auto, antes de partir a toda velocidad de vuelta a su hogar.

Llegó dando un par de portazos, desvistiéndose a tirones hasta quedar en calzoncillos, su estado más cómodo para estar en casa. Se lanzó a su cama de tamaño y calidad mediana, donde prendió la PlayStation 4 que consiguió ahorrando por un par de meses y la televisión de precio accesible que sus padres le dieron para su cumpleaños número veinticinco. Se decantó por jugar al Bloodborne, descargando toda la ira y frustración acumulada sobre los distintos monstruos que se le iban cruzando. Movía los controles de manera más brusca, errática, escupiendo una buena cantidad de insultos ante cada golpe que le llegaba y maldiciendo en voz alta cuando perdía.

Estuvo así hasta caer dormido, que debió ser a—según los cálculos que podía hacer a partir de la cefalea— las cuatro y tanto de la mañana, si no es que más. Despertó cuando el sol de mediodía le dio de lleno en la cara, apuñalando sus párpados y logrando que no pudiese continuar con su descanso. El cuerpo le pesaba, y apenas podía mantener abiertos los ojos sin sentir un ardor infernal. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar su teléfono o pensar en qué hora era, sino que fue directo a la ducha. En su nariz aún persistía el olor de la sangre, siendo el culpable de traer los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Kuroo, vómito, homicidio por puñaladas.

Esas ideas bailaron dentro de su cabeza, chocando unas contra otras y riéndose de él, señalándole con dedos imaginarios la culpa que tenía. Ni siquiera abrir el agua fría pudo esfumarlas, sólo logrando que sintiera su piel contraerse de una forma incómoda. Abandonó el baño con una toalla en su cintura y otra en la cabeza, intentando no pensar en lo ocurrido. Había hecho lo correcto, Tetsurō tuvo la culpa por no saber sus límites y contaminar la escena del crimen, él actuó de la forma más razonable e, incluso, admirable; no debía sentirse mal por haberle gritado, ¿quién no lo habría hecho? La tensión de la situación fue demasiada, es natural que un ser humano como él reaccione así, más aún cuando hay vidas de por medio.

Y, mientras iba y venía de manera frenética por el cuarto, su pie dio contra algo en el suelo: el abrigo de lana que Kuroo le había prestado.

La culpa se enredó en su pecho, aplastándolo poco a poco mientras aparecía ante sus ojos el rostro del novato, con los ojos vidriosos y la expresión rota. ¿Había sido demasiado duro? Era importante no contaminar las escenas, pero Oikawa e Iwaizumi ya habían registrado las pruebas antes de que llegaran, sin contar que Kuroo había vomitado en una parte más bien alejada de la zona principal del crimen. Pero, aún así, podría generar problemas, aunque la probabilidad fuera ínfima. ¿Fue insensible de su parte? No conocía tan bien al alfa, pero sabía de las cicatrices que este tenía en el vientre, aunque él le aclaró que no eran puñaladas. Pero, ¿y si le mintió, por vergüenza o algo del estilo? Era plausible que no quisiera sacar a la luz un trauma de ese calibre, y más aún considerando que trabajaba en el ala de homicidios. ¿Puede que el caso trajera de vuelta recuerdos horribles, y el vómito fuera el reflejo de un ataque de pánico? Él sabía mejor de eso que nadie, y más de alguna vez había vomitado hasta la primera papilla por la ansiedad.

¿Y si él se había comportado como un monstruo, y Kuroo ya no quería volver a trabajar con él?

La toalla se le cayó de la cabeza, se había encorvado sin darse cuenta. Mechones rubios se le pegaron a la cara, mientras miraba un punto fijo en la pared. Todavía sentía contra su piel la chaqueta, tan pesada que parecía a punto de aplastar los huesos de su pie. Se sintió como la basura más repugnante del universo por unos momentos, antes de ser interrumpido por la conocidas melodía de la Canción de Saria. Su cuerpo pareció volver a funcionar, haciendo que se moviera en busca de la fuente del ruido. Terminó dando con su teléfono, el cual se hallaba a mitad de carga entre las sábanas de su cama. No necesitó mirar el número de la llamada entrante para saber que era Akaashi, dado que usaba tonos personalizados para cada contacto.

—Kozume, me alegro que contestes. —El tono de Akaashi al otro lado de la línea sonaba, ¿aliviado? No supo decirlo con exactitud, y el dolor de cabeza no le dejaba pensar con claridad—. Estabas tardando más de lo usual en llegar, y estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

—Olvidé poner la alarma—murmuró Kenma, en respuesta. Una sensación pesada se instaló en su estómago, mientras comenzaba a buscar ropa qué ponerse. Nuevamente, era una molestia para su amigo—. No dormí del todo bien, ya sabes.

—Iwaizumi-san me contó lo que pasó ayer. —Contuvo la respiración, sintiendo el dolor de cabeza intensificarse. Claro que Keiji sabía lo ocurrido, siendo su jefe y el de los demás esa clase de cosas debían serle informadas a cómo de lugar. Y, teniendo en cuenta los años que llevaban de amistad, de seguro también debía tener más o menos claro lo que había ocurrido en el auto—. Supongo que sigues afectado por eso.

—Sólo... me superó la situación, eso es todo—contestó, de manera escueta. Al otro lado de la línea, Akaashi permaneció en silencio, como si esperara una explicación más detallada. Él le conocía, podía notar con facilidad cuando intentaba reprimirse, como estaba haciendo en ese momento—. Eran tantas cosas, que quizá fui demasiado duro con Kuroo, a fin de cuentas ni siquiera le dejé explicarse.

— ¿En qué sentido?

—Me dijo "creí que tenía todo bajo control", pero yo estaba tan molesto que no lo escuché y seguí regañándole—continuó, sintiendo una nube negra posarse en su cabeza. Ante sus ojos, las imágenes de la noche pasada se reprodujeron una y otra vez, siendo la más recurrente la cara que puso Kuroo tras gritarle—. No dejo de pensar en eso, ¿sabes? Puede que tenga sus razones, y yo fui una mierda con él.

—Tampoco es que no tengas las tuyas—respondió el omega—. Fue una situación difícil, donde hiciste lo que debías hacer.

—Eso no me hace sentir menos culpable—susurró, de manera casi inaudible. Quizá le habría gustado que Akaashi fuera más duro con él, menos comprensivo de lo que estaba siendo, alimentando aquella rueda de auto-tortura—. ¿Él fue a...?

—Me llamó en la mañana para pedir el día libre—respondió, antes de que el rubio terminara de hacer la pregunta. Esto fue como un golpe en el vientre para el detective, y Akaashi pareció notarlo al otro lado de la línea, por lo que se apresuró a continuar—. Mencionó que tenía un asunto personal del que ocuparse, y no sonaba tan mal.

—Realmente soy basura humana.

—... No creo que Kuroo-san ni nadie piense eso de ti, Kenma. —El tono de Akaashi se había suavizado, perdiendo aquella aura profesional que solía utilizar la mayor parte del tiempo. Esto fue una especie de bálsamo para Kozume, quien sintió la tensión de sus hombros diluirse poco a poco—. Como ya te dije, hiciste lo que debías hacer. Incluso, puedo decir que fuiste considerado: no todos pueden contenerse para dar los regaños en privado—continuó. Tras esto, hizo una pequeña pausa, antes de seguir—. Puedes hablarlo con él, y disculparte si así lo deseas. Por lo que he visto y escuchado por parte de Bokuto-san, no parece ser alguien rencoroso y te respeta bastante, por lo que no creo que esté molesto por lo que pasó.

—Hm. —Kenma asintió, sin decir nada. Ambos amigos permanecieron un par de minutos en silencio, escuchándose apenas sus respiraciones y uno que otro ruido de fondo, como autos pasando o conversaciones lejanas. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, sintiendo que el ambiente estaba algo tenso—. Bueno, ¿cómo van las cosas con Bokuto? Parece muy feliz trabajando contigo.

— ¿Bokuto-san? Pues, de maravilla. —El tono que usó Akaashi distaba mucho de su usual calma, por lo que Kenma esperó a que continuara antes de decir nada—. Todavía no puede pronunciar mi nombre, pero es lo de menos.

—No suenas como si todo estuviera "de maravilla", Akaashi Keiji—dijo Kozume, llamándole por su nombre completo. Era algo que sólo se guardaba para cuando su amigo intentaba ocultarle algo—. Venga, dime, ya nada puede sorprenderme.

—Me invitó a salir. —Silencio, eso sí le sorprendía, y por lejos. Había notado cierta química imperante entre el omega y el alfa, más que nada por cómo Akaashi hablaba de Bokuto, pero jamás se imaginó que este último diera el primer paso tan rápido. ¿Acaso tenía la cabeza llena de aire, o qué? —. No sé qué responder, y no ayuda el hecho de que me mire con esos ojos de cachorro degollado cada vez que nos cruzamos.

—Eh... Bueno, si te gusta, acepta.

—Me agrada, sí, pero no sé si realmente me gusta—exclamó, hablando bastante más rápido de lo normal. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción de su amigo, estaba siendo demasiado obvio—. ¿Y si él tiene sentimientos que yo no puedo corresponder? Sería cruel de mi parte darle esperanzas, y probablemente el ambiente de trabajo se vería afectado en gran medida...

—Estás sobreanalizando—contestó Kenma, teniendo un ligero tinte socarrón en la voz. «Tú haces lo mismo, no tienes por dónde criticarle» pensó—. Bokuto será un cabeza hueca y un alfa, pero no parece ser alguien que se complicaría por algo así.

—No quiero arruinar las cosas.

—Entiendo. —Kozume suspiró, desviando sus ojos hacia el techo. Intentó buscar la respuesta entre las manchas de humedad, pero no encontró nada—. Quizá no sea el más indicado, pero creo deberías seguir tus sentimientos.

— ¿En qué sentido?

—Bueno, te has estado excusando durante todo este rato, por lo que debe importante mucho. —Akaashi estuvo intentando responderle durante un par de minutos, tartamudeando y contradiciéndose una y otra vez, lo cual hizo reír a Kenma—. Venga, dile que sí.

—Pero, ¿de qué le voy a hablar? ¿De trabajo? Le pongo nombre a las plantas, se va a aburrir de mí a los dos minutos.

—Es Bokuto, mientras no le metas palabras largas, estará bien—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Él te invitó, es obvio que le interesas.

—Pero-

—Pero nada—le cortó. Kenma se llevó una mano detrás de la oreja, rascándose por mero reflejo—. Ten confianza, y acepta. Si sale mal, te invito al cine y asunto olvidado.

—Haces que suene fácil.

—Bueno, lo es. —Creyó escuchar a Akaashi mascullar algo por lo bajo, pero no terminó de entenderlo—. Hazme caso. Eres una persona genial, de seguro todo saldrá bien y tendrán otra cita.

—Bueno, él nunca le llamó así.

—Sería muy de película que lo dijera—soltó Kozume, con un tono burlón.

Ambos rieron, rompiendo la tensión del momento. Kenma ya no se sentía para nada agobiado, teniendo un calorcillo agradable en el estómago en vez de aquel peso tan desagradable. Sus pensamientos volvían a fluir con naturalidad, y la culpa se había reducido a su mínima expresión en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Gracias, Akaashi.

— ¿Uh? —respondió el omega, ante las palabras repentinas de su amigo—. ¿Por qué?

—Por llamarme, estaba teniendo un momento un poco duro y... Bueno, gracias.

—Ah, no es nada—contestó, con un tono más animado—. Gracias a ti por escucharme.

—Ya sabes, si pasa algo con Bokuto, me dices y le parto las piernas. —Keiji soltó una carcajada cantarina, lo que hizo sonreír a Kozume—. ¿Qué? Hablo en serio.

—Lo sé, lo sé—contestó. Lanzó un suspiro alegre, terminando de reír y volviendo a su formalidad usual—. Por cierto, te dejaré el día libre. Hay un caso de homicidio, pero Oikawa-san e Iwaizumi-san fueron a cubrirlo sin problemas—exclamó, oyéndose de fondo el sonido de papeles rozar unos contra otros—. Intenta descansar, ¿sí?

—Lo dice el que no toma vacaciones hace dos años—soltó, a modo de pulla. Pudo escuchar a Akaashi resoplar, lo cual le hizo reír entre dientes.

Ambos amigos se despidieron y cortaron la llamada. Kenma se quedó por unos instantes mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, pensando. Podía volver a la cama y terminar el Bloodborne, echarse una siesta y pasar el resto del día retozando en la agradable soledad... O podía ir y arreglar las cosas con Kuroo. Sabía donde vivía y cómo llegar, era cuestión de vestirse e ir allí en coche, nada demasiado complicado. Incluso, podría llevar la chaqueta como excusa de su visita, diciendo que sólo fue a devolverla, colando el asunto de la noche anterior por debajo de la alfombra sin problemas.

En teoría, sonaba bastante bien, pero el peso no desaparecía de su consciencia.

—Maldito cabeza de escoba—masculló, dejando el teléfono en la cama antes de buscar su ropa.

Así, Kenma se vistió de la manera más presentable que pudo, secándose el cabello y comprobando más de una vez su reflejo en el espejo del baño, antes de salir. Con la chaqueta en el asiento del copiloto y el corazón latiendo como caballo desbocado, partió hacia su destino. Teniendo un debate interno, se decantó por la manera más vieja que existía para pedir disculpas: llevar un presente. Como no conocía del todo a Kuroo, pensó que con llevar comida que le agradara bastaría, por lo que buscó por la ciudad algún local que estuviera dentro de su poder adquisitivo, pero que a la vez no se viera tan barato para ser una rata avara.

Terminó decantándose por un pequeño restaurante de comida japonesa tradicional, donde compró dos porciones de ramen y una de onigiris. También compró una lata de cocoa, la cual se fue bebiendo en el auto mientras se dirigía a la casa de Kuroo. De día, la diferencia entre los barrios betas y alfas era mucho más notoria, casi como saltar de un mundo a otro: patios sin rejas, calles limpias, autos deportivos por doquier, perros de raza paseando junto a sus dueños bien vestidos y una cantidad de verde —árboles, arbusto, pasto, etcétera— que no solía verse en otras zonas. Donde vivía Kenma era todo mucho más industrial, gris y apagado por donde se mirase.

Se sentía fuera de lugar mirando tanta belleza, siendo él un desastre.

Al llegar a la casa de Kuroo, se estacionó frente a esta, subiéndose un poco sobre la vereda para evitar molestar a los demás conductores. Se quedó unos momentos sentado, con las manos sobre el volante y la mirada hacia el frente. ¿Y si volvía a casa sin más? Ya la había cagado lo suficiente el día anterior, y quizá Tetsurō no quería verle ni en pintura. ¿Quién querría, después de todo? Le había tratado como la mierda, sin escucharle, siendo una completa escoria de ser humano. No le perdonaría, era más probable que le tirara la comida en la cara antes de aceptar unas disculpas tan patéticas como las suyas. ¿Por qué siquiera lo intentaba, para qué?

«No creo que Kuroo-san ni nadie piense eso de ti, Kenma».

Las palabras de Akaashi resonaron dentro de su cabeza, dándole una bofetada mental que le hizo entrar en razón, al menos lo suficiente para que tomara la bolsa de comida y la chaqueta y bajara del auto. Clavando sus dorados ojos en la puerta de entrada, recorrió el corto camino de piedras que llevaba hasta ella, deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, levantando su mano para tocar al timbre, cuando la puerta se abrió ante él, haciéndole dar un respingo.

Kuroo apareció ante él, con algo que no podía ver como otra cosa que un pijama de anciano, y aún así le quedaba bien.

— ¡Hola, Kenma! —exclamó el alfa, con su típica sonrisa alargada surcando su rostro. Kenma no respondió, sintiendo que toda la valentía que acumuló durante el trayecto se había esfumado de un guantazo.

— ¿Cómo-?

—Ah, escuché tu auto. Como sueles llegar tarde, terminé por aprenderme el sonido que hace el motor—contestó él, sin dejarle terminar. El rubio soltó un suave "ah", sin saber qué responder—. En fin, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando en el caso de ayer?

—A-Akaashi me dio el día libre. —Su boca se movía de manera mecánica, casi robótica de lo tensa que estaba su mandíbula. ¿Por qué Kuroo estaba como si nada, después de lo ocurrido? —. Y viene a... disculparme.

— ¿Oh? —La sonrisa del más alto pareció acentuarse, como si hubiera escuchado un chiste muy bueno. Kozume, por su parte, tuvo ganas de darle una buena patada en los huevos para quitarle esa expresión, pero se contuvo—. ¿El gran detective, Kozume Kenma, vino a disculparse con un mortal como yo? Me conmueves.

—Sólo... —Quería insultarlo, tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero se la mordió. El rostro había comenzado a arderle, y no era precisamente por el sol de la mañana—. Lamento haber sido tan duro, y no escucharte. No fue amable de mi parte, y me siento fatal por ello.

—Bah, no te preocupes—respondió Kuroo, moviendo una mano para quitarle importancia al asunto—. Sólo tuve un ataque de pánico, nada grave. —Kenma no estuvo seguro de qué cara puso después de oír eso, pero fue suficiente para que el contrario soltara una de sus horribles carcajadas, aumentando el deseo de patearle la entrepierna—. ¡Venga, estoy jugando! Dios, te tomas las cosas muy en serio para ser tan pequeño.

—Cierra la boca.

—Llora, pues. —Kenma se sonrojó de manera furiosa ante esto, viéndose atacado por sus propias palabras, siendo la gota que colmó su paciencia. Con un movimiento rápido, le encasquetó una patada en la canilla a Kuroo, quien soltó un quejido.

—Te traje el almuerzo—continuó, queriendo sonreír por la expresión de dolor que tenía el contrario. Ante estas palabras, los ojos de Tetsurō se movieron hacia la bolsa blanca que el pequeño beta traía entre sus manos—. Preferiría tirártelo en la cara, pero gasté dinero en esto.

—Aw, ¿el gran Kozume Kenma me trajo comida? —musitó el azabache, poniendo un tono irritante. Por su parte, el rubio volvió a intentar darle una patada, pero esta vez fue esquivada—. ¡Oye, calma! Me parece considerado de tu parte, e incluso tier-

—Si dices esa palabra, te voy a patear en las pelotas. —Tetsurō dio un respingo, cubriéndose la entrepierna por mero reflejo—. Ahora, ¿puedo entrar, o me dejarás aquí afuera todo el día?

—Vale, vale. Pasa, señor impaciente.

Kuroo se hizo a un lado, haciendo una especie de reverencia exagerada como lo haría un mayordomo en una película. Soltando un gruñido, Kenma entró a la casa, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por el lugar. Siendo la morada de un alfa, era mucho más humilde de lo que habría esperado —siendo detective, tenía el lujo de conocer hasta las más grandes mansiones—, pero sin perder su clase. Las paredes eran de un gris perla, mientras que la mayoría de muebles eran una mezcla de negro y blanco; la moqueta era un par de tonos más oscura que las paredes, mientras que el techo poseía un tono blanco que tendía a iluminar el ambiente. La puerta de entrada daba directo a la sala de estar, la cual cual también parecía utilizarse como comedor por la mesa alargada y sillas a juego que había. Al fondo, un umbral sin puerta, del cual se alcanzaba a ver un trozo de la cocina, que seguía la estética "Black 'n White" de la casa. Unas escaleras alfombradas subían a lo que debía ser el segundo piso, estando las paredes de estas adornadas con distintas fotografías de marco negro. Lo único que rompía un poco con la estética del lugar eran un par de helechos, lo cual le quitaba ese aspecto artificial y frío que tenía.

Kenma se sintió como una mancha de mugre entre tanto orden y pulcritud, atinando únicamente a ir a dejar la bolsa a la mesa del comedor, mientras Kuroo iba a la cocina.

—Entonces, ¿ramen y onigiris? —exclamó Tetsurō, volviendo de la cocina con dos pares de palillos y vasos, servilletas y una botella de agua mineral grande. Kozume asintió en silencio, antes de sentarse en una de las sillas. El contrario se sentó frente a él—. Creí que eras más de pizza, o de no comer nada.

—Lo soy—exclamó. Recibió con un suave "gracias" los palillos y el vaso que le ofreció Kuroo, antes de continuar—, pero no creí que eso te gustara.

—Jo, eso sí es considerado. —Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en el rostro del alfa, haciendo que las mejillas del beta se calentaran—. Pues, muchas gracias.

—... No es nada.

Ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio, escuchándose sólo los típicos sonidos de personas comiendo. Teniendo un momento de relativa paz, la mente de Kenma comenzó a tomar su propio rumbo. Las cosas habían salido mucho mejor que lo que había esperado, lo que le hacía sentir algo ridículo por preocuparse tanto. Al final, Akaashi tenía razón: Kuroo no estaba molesto por lo sucedido, al menos en apariencia. Si no le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, era por algo.

Con la culpa esfumada, otros pensamientos tomaron fuerza, polarizando su cabeza. Siendo este el caso, donde no estaba molesto, ¿sería maleducado de su parte preguntar la razón tras esa extraña crisis? Por más que intentara olvidarlo, las cicatrices que Kuroo tenía en el vientre volvían una y otra vez a aparecer ante él, haciendo que lo de "consecuencias de una baja autoestima" perdiera cada vez más el sentido. Ese tipo de heridas eran comunes entre policías —los criminales violentos eran un problema, incluso en Japón—, pero le parecía extraño que un novato tuviera algo así, más aún considerando que, por su aspecto, parecían ser bastante viejas. Haciendo un cálculo rápido, podía decir que tenían más de nueve años, quizá doce a lo sumo, por lo que —teniendo en cuenta la edad de Kuroo, 22 años— se las debía haber hecho entre los 13 y 10 años de edad.

Era demasiado sucio para ser un suicidio, además de pretencioso. Las puñaladas en el vientre eran dolorosas, pero no necesariamente tenían una alta probabilidad de ser mortales. Tenían que tocar algún órgano o arteria vital, pero no creía posible que un simple niño supiera ese tipo de cosas. ¿Un homicidio frustrado, quizá?

—Eh, Kenma—exclamó Kuroo, de manera repentina—. ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿E-Eh? —Viéndose sacado de sopetón del ensimismamiento, el rubio parpadeó confundido, dejando caer los palillos. Estos dieron dentro del envase que contenía el ramen, salpicando la salsa sobre la mesa negra. El contrario tenía sus ojos clavados sobre él, haciéndole sentir diminuto.

—Llevas un rato mirándome—aclaró, mientras erguía su espalda. Una sonrisa alargada se extendió por su rostro, cargada de diversión—. Ya sé que soy irresistible, pero es algo incómodo.

—Lo siento—murmuró, bajando la mirada. Prefirió ignorar el último comentario, a fin de cuentas él era culpable de detonar esa situación—. Estaba... pensando, eso es todo.

—Oh, ¿en qué? —Tetsurō inclinó su cuerpo hacia el frente, como si buscara salvar la distancia que la mesa creaba entre ambos. Kozume, por su parte, se alejó un poco para mantenerla—. Si se puede saber, claro. Si son cosas privadas de gamer, lo entiendo.

— ¿Gamer...? —repitió, sintiendo una oleada de vergüenza ajena recorrerle. Sólo un anciano usaría ese término de forma no irónica o alguien fuera del medio, y Kuroo parecía ser una fea mezcla de ambos. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para sacarse esa imagen—. No, sólo... pensaba en lo de ayer, en tu reacción y todo eso.

— ¿No es contraproducente pensar en ese tipo de cosas al comer? Digo, el cuerpo tiende a reaccionar con ese tipo de estímulos, imitándolos por temas de posible intoxicación. —Kenma parpadeó un par de veces, mirando fijamente al contrario sin decir una palabra—. Quiero decir, que si piensas en vómito, puedes terminar vomitando.

—En realidad, pensaba en qué te podría llevar a reaccionar así.

— ¿No es muy temprano para hablar de traumas? —exclamó el azabache, con tono divertido. El rubio arrugó el ceño, sin decir nada—. Sólo bromeaba, no tienes que poner esa cara.

—Es importante, no quiero llevarte a otra escena y que pase lo mismo.

—La mezcla de olores me produjo asco, eso es todo—aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros. El beta mantuvo sus dorados ojos sobre él, a modo de un "no te creo una mierda"—. Vamos, es bastante asqueroso tener cosas agradables como miel y anís junto con sangre, sin contar el olor a cadáver.

— ¿Sólo eso?

—Bueno, también la descripción que dio Iwaizumi fue muy... ¿Gráfica? —continuó, haciendo una mueca—. No a todos nos agrada escuchar que a alguien se le salieron los intestinos.

—Es más común de lo que crees, ¿no te lo mostraron en la escuela?

—Claro que lo hacen, pero es distinto ver fotografías a hacerlo en persona—explicó. Se quedó mirando al rubio, esperando alguna clase de respuesta positiva, pero sólo recibió un encogimiento de hombros—. Venga, no me digas que te da igual.

—Sí y no. Hay cosas a las que te acostumbras, y otras que no.

— ¿Como lo del caso Dahmer? —Kenma arrugó la nariz, haciendo una mueca que hizo reír al contrario—. ¡Jo, a veces tienes una cara muy expresiva!

— ¿Por qué siempre terminamos hablando de eso? —se quejó, apartando el plato de comida. Imágenes de congeladores llenos de miembros cercenados y cabezas humanas bailaron en su cabeza, revolviéndole el estómago—. Eres un grano en el culo, ¿sabes?

—Me parece bien ser un grano en el culo de una persona tan genial como tú. —La sonrisa que mostró el alfa era socarrona, lo suficiente para que el beta quisiera darle una patada en las bolas. De no haber estado sentados, se las habría reventado—. Bueno, ¿de qué quieres, hablar entonces?

—Olvídalo, no hablo con granos.

Kuroo soltó una ruidosa y desagradable carcajada, ante lo cual Kenma le asestó una patada en la canilla por debajo de la mesa, haciéndole soltar un alarido. Continuaron con la comida como si nada, intercambiando un par de palabras de vez en cuando, más que nada respecto del trabajo. El beta terminó satisfecho con la mitad de su porción de ramen, dándole el resto a su compañero a pesar de las quejas y reclamos que este soltó.

Estando vacíos los platos, ambos se pusieron de pie para levantar las cosas de la mesa, tirando a la basura lo desechable y dejando lo demás para lavar. A pesar de las apariencias, la compañía de Kuroo había sido mucho más agradable de lo que Kenma habría esperado, e incluso podría decir que se divertía a su lado. Podía ser molesto y arrogante, además de un completo nerd que hacía comparaciones que ni el mismo diablo podía entender, pero no era mala persona.

Eso sí, era preferible pegarse un tiro en el pie antes que decirle y aumentarle el ego.

—Oi, Kenma. —Tras ordenar y poner todo de vuelta en su lugar, el rubio creyó que ya era momento de irse, pero fue detenido por el contrario. Este le miraba con una expresión extraña, con la boca torcida y una mano apoyada en la nuca, reflejando cierta vergüenza que el rubio no terminó de entender—. ¿Puedo... pedirte un favor?

—Depende.

—No es nada raro, lo prometo—exclamó, sonriente. El rubio frunció el ceño, desconfianza—. Necesito ayuda para armar un mueble.

— ¿Uh?

—En unos días llega alguien muy importante, y se supone que debo tener eso listo—explicó, de una forma que sólo confundió a Kenma. ¿Qué clase de amigos raros tenía el cabeza de escoba que tenías que armarles muebles—. No te tomará más de media hora.

—Está bien—respondió el aludido—. Te ayudaré.

— ¿De veras?

—Claro—contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Una sonrisa enorme surcó el rostro de Kuroo, haciendo que el corazón del pequeño beta diese un brinco al interior de su pecho—, no tengo nada que hacer, a fin de cuentas.

—Sígueme.

El alfa le hizo una seña con la mano, mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras que el beta había visto al entrar. Le siguió, dejando que sus ojos dorados vagaran por el lugar. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las fotografías, donde reconoció a Kuroo sin mayor dificultad: al parecer, seguía teniendo el mismo extraño peinado picudo desde que era niño. ¿Sería fanático de la estética emo-punk, o simplemente tenía un cabello con mal temperamento? Kenma no estaba seguro, pero no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al imaginarle con los ojos delineados de negro y un flequillo hasta el mentón.

Llegando a la segunda planta, Kuroo se paró frente a una de las puertas, abriéndola e invitándole a pasar primero. Quizá Kenma debió pensárselo dos veces antes de continuar, observar mejor los muebles que se asomaban por el umbral de la puerta o cuestionarse si realmente era buena idea meterse en un cuarto cerrado con un alfa, pero estaba tan distraído pensando en un Kuroo adolescente emo-punk, que entró sin más.

Cuando vio la cama, Kuroo ya había cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas.

El pánico le invadió como una ola, haciendo que su cuerpo se quedara clavado en el sitio. ¿Acababa de caer en una especie de trampa? Teniendo en cuenta que estaba en la casa de un alfa, un territorio que debía conocer como la palma de su mano, no era extraño pensar que se podía aprovechar de eso. Pero, ¿por qué él? Siendo un beta, no debía correr especial peligro alrededor de ese tipo de gente, no tenía sentido que Kuroo quisiera hacerle nada, ni siquiera tenía feromonas que desataran un frenesí sexual. Todos sus sentidos parecieron agudizarse, haciendo que el usual olor metálico de Kuroo bailara en su nariz, mareándole e intensificando la ansiedad que crecía en su pecho.

En el mejor de los casos, podría lanzarse por la ventana y sólo quebrarse algunas costillas.

—Compré esta cosa hace unos días, pero las instrucciones están en inglés y... —Kuroo había empezado a hablar, pasando por el lado de Kenma para acercarse a una caja que había apoyada contra una de las paredes, pero se detuvo al fijarse bien en la cara de su invitado—. Oi, ¿estás bien?

—U-Uhm. —Los ojos avellana de Kuroo le taladraban, haciendo que la presión en su interior creciera. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿«Por favor, no seas un alfa de mierda y me violes»? —. Tú... ¿Por qué...?

— ¿Eh?

Estuvieron un par de minutos en silencio, uno a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa y el otro sin entender qué sucedía. Para la suerte de Kenma, las neuronas del contrario parecieron hacer sinapsis, percatándose de la situación en que ambos se encontraban. El rostro de Kuroo, en ese momento, se tiñó de un rojo furioso.

— ¡N-No es lo que crees! —exclamó el alfa, con voz chillona. Movía las manos de forma frenética, mirando a todos lados menos al pequeño beta—. E-Es más fácil armarlo aquí, por eso te traje, no es que tenga segundas intenciones ni nada, lo juro.

—Ah—contestó, sintiendo la llama del pánico apagarse. Relajó los hombros, y sus pensamientos volvieron a su curso usual—. Está bien, sólo... explica antes las cosas.

El contrario asintió, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, y continuando con las disculpas. En otro contexto, quizá se habría reído de aquella reacción tan exagerada ante algo tan simple como "aparente doble intención", pero la calma —y alegría, en parte— de que por el alfa ni siquiera pasara el pensamiento del abuso fue mayor. Viviendo en un mundo tan salvaje y agresivo, era reconfortante que hubieran personas decentes, incluso aunque se tratara del género más agresivo y favorecido de todos.

Así, pasado el momento de tensión, ambos hombres se volcaron en armar el dichoso mueble, que resultó ser el típico rascador-árbol para gatos que sólo un dueño apasionado compraría.

— ¿Imaginaste otra cosa? —preguntó Tetsurō, con una sonrisa alargada en el rostro. Se hallaban sentados en el piso del cuarto, con las piezas regadas y el papel con las instrucciones en el regazo de Kenma, extendido.

—No lo sé.

—La gata de un amigo tuvo crías, así que decidí adoptar uno—comenzó a contarle, mientras cogía una bolsita que contenía algunos tornillos. La miró de cerca, entrecerrando los ojos—. Es aburrido estar solo y todo eso.

—Ajá. —El rubio no estaba prestando atención del todo, concentrado en la lectura de las instrucciones. Esperaba que el poco inglés que recordaba de la escuela fuera suficiente.

— ¿Tú tienes mascotas? Como, peces o así.

—No—respondió, desviando su mirada hacia las piezas. Si las ordenaba, sería más fácil comenzar el armado—. ¿Por qué tendría peces?

—No pareces alguien que le gusten las cosas ruidosas.

—No me gusta tener que ser responsable de otros. —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh, ¿y eso por qué?

—Suelo... sobrepensar—respondió, analizando bien sus palabras. Le parecía fuera de lugar comenzar a contar sus problemas de ansiedad, y más aún mencionar que se vio obligado a buscar tratamiento para ello—. Hasta las cosas más pequeñas se convierten en problemas enormes.

—Hm. —Kuroo estiró su espalda, haciendo que se escucharan un par de "clacks". Kenma, por su parte, comenzó a juguetear con la pieza, que consistía en un tubo recubierto de hilo grueso—. Suena incómodo.

—Lo es, aunque no es constante—explicó, levantando la mirada. Tal como había pensado, el alfa le miraba fijamente, con más interés del que sus nervios podían procesar—. Si fuera así, quizá sería más fácil sobrellevarlo.

— ¿Aparece de manera aleatoria, o algo? —El rubio negó con la cabeza, volviendo a bajar la mirada.

—Suele pasar cuando creo que las situaciones se escapan de mi control—aclaró, juntando las manos sobre el regazo. Comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, manía que desde joven tenía—. Sólo pensar que mis acciones pueden afectar a los que me rodean, y joderles de alguna forma... Me abruma.

— ¿Por eso te molestaste tanto con lo del otro día? —Kozume asintió, sintiendo cómo se le revolvía nuevamente el estómago. Sus gritos, el rostro destrozado de Kuroo, todo volvía a ser demasiado real.

—La idea de que el caso se pudiera complicar y que le trajera problemas a Akaashi con los Altos Mandos era demasiado—murmuró, en voz baja. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire, expulsándola con lentitud, antes de continuar—. Eso sin contar la responsabilidad que tengo como tu superior, claro.

—Entiendo. —Kenma observó a Kuroo por el rabillo del ojo, captando cada uno de sus movimientos. El alfa había apoyado las manos en el suelo, inclinándose hacia atrás mientras fijaba su mirada en el techo, como si buscara algo—. Tú y Akaashi son cercanos, ¿no? Pasas mucho tiempo con él.

—Somos amigos hace años—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Relajó su postura, dejando de jugar con sus manos—. Gracias a él me metí a trabajar en esto, después de ayudarle con el caso Dahmer.

—Ah, pues le daré las gracias cuando lo vea. —Por la forma de hablar del azabache, pudo suponer que eso había sido una especie de broma, pero sólo se quedó en un intento.

— ¿Por qué te interesa saber, de todas formas? —se atrevió a preguntar, levantando su mirada y clavándola en el rostro del alfa. Este tenía el esbozo de una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, igual que cada vez que las cosas salían tal como él quería.

—Siempre que hablamos, es sobre el trabajo—explicó el azabache. Pareció notar que estaba siendo observado, bajando sus ojos del techo y posándolos sobre los ajenos, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios—. Si vamos a ser un equipo, me gustaría saber más de ti.

—Mi vida no es interesante.

—Puede ser—continuó—, pero eso no quita que quiera conocerte.

Las palabras se quedaron a mitad de camino, enredándose y volviéndose un lío en su garganta, Kenma no supo qué responder. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza, mientras un calorcillo agradable trepaba por su cuello, ¿por qué?

Silencio. A pesar del torbellino de emociones en su interior, no se sentía realmente incómodo. La compañía y cercanía de Kuroo le agradaba, mucho más de lo que se habría imaginado hace algunos meses. ¿Quién diría que se encontraría de esa manera, pasando el rato junto a un alfa? Siempre había tenido cierto recelo a relacionarse con ese tipo de gente, lo cual era alimentado por sus experiencias en el trabajo. Ellos tenían el mundo postrado a sus pies, pudiendo obtener lo que quisieran con sólo chasquear sus dedos: fama, fortuna, reconocimiento, parejas... ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio no querría todo eso? Puede que existieran desventajas, como la agresividad inherente al género, pero eso era lo de menos.

La envidia se mezclaba con el miedo, pero con Kuroo ese tipo de sentimientos parecían diluirse sin más, como las huellas de un mal recuerdo.

* * *

Las semanas siguientes fueron un giro inesperado en la vida de Kenma.

Tras terminar de armar el dichoso mueble, el alfa le había pedido intercambiar teléfonos con la brillante excusa de llamarle si necesitaba ayuda con algún otro asunto que conllevara instrucciones en inglés. Y, en contra de todo pronóstico, Kozume aceptó la propuesta y le dio su número, sintiendo cierta emoción extraña bailar en su pecho al ver el contacto de Kuro aparecer en pantalla. Comenzaron a intercambiar mensajes casi de inmediato, siendo el primero para avisar que había llegado bien a su casa, recibiendo un "me alegro, te veo mañana" junto a un sticker feo.

En la oficina también comenzaron a interactuar más que antes, platicando de cosas que poco o nada tenían que ver con el trabajo. Hablaron desde temas tan banales como qué estación era mejor hasta asuntos científicos, siendo esto último en lo que Kenma tendía a perderse más. La mayoría del tiempo prefería escuchar a Kuroo hablar, soltando una que otra palabra para animarle a continuar, esto al menos cuando eran tópicos que no dominaba. Sin embargo, las veces que platicaron sobre videojuegos los papeles se invertían, y era el alfa quien escuchaba atento mientras él explicaba lo que sabía. Por su puesto, también habían ocasiones donde sólo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Aquello era un mundo totalmente nuevo para Kozume, más aún teniendo en cuenta las nuevas sensaciones que comenzaron a llenarle.

Levantarse en la mañanas dejó de ser un suplicio, e incluso comenzó a llegar a la hora en vez de a mediodía. Almorzar dejó de verse como algo innecesario o desagradable, pasando a ser un momento esperado de conversación, donde el trabajo no les interrumpía. Se sentía lleno de energía, como si su cuerpo vibrara, cosa que tendía a intensificarse cuando Kuroo estaba cerca. En esos momentos podría decir que era feliz, de una manera que jamás lo había sido antes. No se parecía en nada a lo que sentía estando con Akaashi, o la emoción que le llenaba cuando consumía horas y horas algún juego que le gustara. Era una efervescencia, que partía en la punta de sus pies e iba desplazándose por su piel, hasta llenar hasta el rincón más recóndito de su cuerpo. Obviamente decidió callarlo, dado que la vergüenza tendía a inundarle al intentar darle un nombre a este caos.

Pero, para su desgracia, no todas las cosas fueron color de rosa.

Los homicidios se acumulaban uno tras otro, inundándoles de trabajo hasta el cuello. A partir de aquel caso sin importancia que Oikawa e Iwaizumi habían cubierto durante el día que tuvo libre, se dieron una cadena de eventos con similitudes escalofriantes, lo cual alertó incluso a los Altos Mandos. Era poco comunes los asesinos que mataban más de una vez, siendo lo usual los típicos casos aislados de ajustes de cuentas o crímenes pasionales. La idea de un asesino serial suelto asustaba bastante de por sí y, teniendo en cuenta las descripciones que se tenían de las distintas escenas y los datos que entregaba el laboratorio forense, el panorama parecía apuntar a eso. La tensión en la oficina sólo parecía aumentar, ya volviéndose un ente palpable a la hora de entrar a la oficina del jefe, donde las feromonas boscosas de Bokuto se mezclaban con las de Akaashi, que se asemejaban al olor de la tierra mojada.

—Entonces, recapitulemos. —Como era de esperarse y dada la urgencia que exigía el caso, se terminó realizando una reunión con el equipo completo, siendo Akaashi el encargado de guiar la charla y Bokuto el de tomar apuntes respecto a las cosas más relevantes. Kenma veía gracioso verle teclear en su pequeña laptop, contrastando de manera brutal con su masiva musculatura—. Todos los cuerpos pertenecían a alfas, presentando signos de estrangulamiento y palizas brutales posteriores al fallecimiento de la víctima. —A través de una presentación en PowerPoint, el omega iba pasando las distintas imágenes de las escenas y los cadáveres, mientras los demás observaban en silencio—. La gran mayoría fueron encontrados en basureros y en zonas de poca circulación, y no se presentaron señales de que hubiera un robo de objetos valiosos. No se encontró rastro de feromonas ajenas a las de las propias víctimas.

—Lo más probable es que fueran realizados por un alfa—comentó Kenma, tras levantar la mano y pedir la palabra. A su lado, Kuroo le miraba mientras hablaba—. La forma de las marcas en el cuello indica que fueron hechas por manos, eso sin mencionar el color. Pensar que se trata de un beta u omega es absurdo.

—Si fuera un alfa, habrían feromonas qué analizar—respondió Oikawa, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Traía unas gafas cuadradas, las cuales le daban un aspecto mucho menos intimidante. A pesar de esto, no era suficiente para mitigar el aura de petulancia que le rodeaba—. En ninguno de los casos se encontró rastro de alguna esencia, más allá de la perteneciente a la víctima.

—Puede que se esté protegiendo de alguna forma—contraatacó el rubio, desviando su mirada hacia el contrario. El dorado y el chocolate chocaron, teniendo una disputa silenciosa ante los demás espectadores—. Actualmente, existen métodos para mitigar las feromonas alfa, siendo lo más asequible los parches. También hay pastillas, pero creo aún se encuentran en fase experimental.

—Los parches no son efectivos en totalidad, menos en situaciones de violencia—replicó Tōru, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Se acomodó las gafas en el puente de la nariz, antes de continuar—. El flujo hormonal tiende a acentuarse en situaciones de estrés o excitación, por lo cual en arranques de violencia algo como un parche no sería suficiente para detener las feromonas alfa.

—No es por interrumpir—exclamó Kuroo, cortando la disputa de forma momentánea y atrayendo todas las miradas hacia él—, pero lo de las "esencias" no es algo efectivo a la hora de analizar crímenes. A pesar de que sea útil, existen casos donde las feromonas son muy débiles, o poseen olores que pueden confundirse con los de la escena, como sangre o amoniaco.

—Eso es demasiado autorreferente—respondió Oikawa, con un notorio tono molesto—. Es arriesgado asumir que ese sea el caso.

—También es arriesgado asumir que no es un alfa, teniendo en cuenta las pruebas que tenemos, ¿no crees? —Una sonrisa afilada se extendió en el rostro de Kuroo, la cual pareció irritar aún más a Tōru, pero este no respondió. Kenma, por su parte, rió por lo bajo.

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta lo dicho por Kozume—retomó Akaashi. Tetsurō se giró y le guiñó un ojo al aludido, lo cual él le correspondió con un codazo en las costillas—, tendríamos entre manos a un alfa violento y cuidadoso, que se asegura de no dejar huellas que podamos rastrear.

— ¿Han sacado algo de los análisis de fluidos? —Esta vez, fue Iwaizumi quien hizo irrupción.

—Según el informe del laboratorio, no se ha encontrado nada importante—respondió el omega, mientras seguía pasando las imágenes en el proyector. El estado de los cuerpos era deplorable, al punto en que algunos tenían el rostro tan hinchado que se volvía irreconocible—. Ni siquiera huellas o algún tipo de ADN.

— ¿Qué hay de los registros de antecedentes?

—La mayoría de los individuos no encajan en el cuadro y, aquellos que sí, tienen coartadas sólidas—murmuró, llevándose una mano al rostro. Keiji se restregó los ojos por debajo de sus gafas de marcos delgados, movimiento que fue suficiente para distraer a Bokuto de su tecleo incesante.

—En resumen, estamos atados de pies y manos—apuntó Kuroo.

—Todavía es temprano para decir eso, Kuroo-san—murmuró el omega, con un ligero tinte de irritación. Ante esto, Kozume le dio un codazo al alfa, quien soltó una palabrota entre dientes—. Aún no se ha declarado el caso como el de un asesino serial, dado que sólo se han encontrado cinco cuerpos y se tiene la esperanza de que sean casos aislados. Un criminal de este calibre puede generar terror en la población, o incluso el surgimiento de imitadores. —La presentación llegó a la última fotografía, donde se tenían alineados los cadáveres uno al lado del otro. Las semejanzas en las heridas eran obvias, casi miméticas—. Los demás casos serán aplazados mientras este se encuentre abierto, y realizaremos reuniones semanales para ver los avances. Necesito que tengan cada viernes sus respectivos informes, sin retrasos. —Suspiró, haciéndole una ceña a Bokuto para que encendiera las luces de la sala—. Eso es todo por hoy, pueden ir a almorzar.

La reunión se dio por terminada, y cada agente tomó su propio camino. Kenma se apresuró para volver a su oficina, donde le esperaba su querida PSP. Había puesto a cargar la consola apenas llegó en la mañana, por lo que la batería debía estar al 100%. Tenía planeado terminar algunas misiones en el Monster Hunter que dejó pendientes la noche anterior, cuando terminó quedándose dormido por el cansancio. Bueno, en realidad se había ido temprano a la cama por la insistencia de Kuroo, pero no era una derrota que pensara admitir.

A mitad de camino, fue alcanzado por aquel alfa que rondaba sus pensamientos, siendo detenido por un suave toque en el hombro. En algún punto, las barreras del no-contacto se habían derrumbado un poco, por lo que ahora Kenma podía tolerar el toque inesperado de Kuroo sin querer arrancarle la cabeza. Todavía se le tensaba el cuerpo, pero al ver que de quien se trataba, el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

—Oi, Kenma—exclamó Kuroo, su típica sonrisa alargada. Sus ojos avellanas eran cálidos, unos a los que el beta ya no temía mirar—. Bokuto me dijo que irá a comer al Johnny Rockets que hay cerca, y me preguntó si nos interesaría unirnos.

— ¿"Nos"? —repitió, frunciendo ligeramente sus cejas. Una cosa era comer con el azabache a solas, y otra muy distinta era hacerlo en compañía de terceros. No es que le desagradara especialmente Bokuto, pero la idea de estar escuchándole gritar cada palabra que salía de su boca no era algo que le entusiasmara—. Ve tú si quieres, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Irá Akaashi también. —La expresión de Kozume no cambió en absoluto. Que su amigo estuviera era un plus, pero aquello no era suficiente para que el panorama mejorara—. Venga, yo invito.

— ¿Por qué asumes que me negaré por el dinero?

—Siempre lo haces cuando hay comida de por medio, a menos que sea pastel de manzana o chocolate. —El rubio arrugó la nariz. No era mentira, quizá debía comenzar a pensar en otras excusas—. ¡Será divertido!

— ¿Y escuchar los gritos de Bokuto y aguantar sus invasiones del espacio personal? —rezongó, con un tono ligeramente sarcástico—. No gracias. Prefiero que me de un derrame mientras juego.

—Oh, no seas tan cruel—murmuró Kuroo, mientras pasaba uno de sus largos brazos por los hombros de Kenma. Este último se tensó, siendo atacado por un torbellino de nervios. El cuerpo del alfa emanaba un calor asfixiante—. Escuché que tienen las mejores malteadas de chocolate, y un pastel de manzana muy dulce.

—U-Uh. —Sus pensamientos se volvieron un lío, donde no podía articular palabra alguna. La efervescencia inundaba su pecho.

—Por favor—rogó el azabache, mirando directamente a los dorados ojos del contrario. Este último quería que la tierra le tragara—. No será tan divertido sin ti, me gusta mucho comer contigo.

—... Vale—cedió, apartando de un empujón a Tetsurō. En el rostro de este se formó una de sus típicas sonrisas satisfechas, tan fea y desagradable como su dueño—. Pero, a la primera que empieces a hablar de las putas medusas, me voy.

— ¡Hey, eso sólo fue una vez! —se quejó el alfa, lo que fue contestado con un gruñido. Ante esto, fingió estar ofendido, llevándose las manos al pecho de forma teatral. Además de feo, ridículo—. Y tú fuiste el que preguntó, además.

—Sólo dije "no sabía que las medusas no tenían cerebro"—murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros. Aquella vez, la avalancha de información había sido tan efectiva, que terminó por soñar con medusas—. Jamás te pedí que me contaras todo de ellas.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti y tus juegos.

—Te cuento cosas básicas, no es problema mío que seas un anciano.

— ¡Soy menor que tú!

—Ya, pero hasta un viejo de cincuenta años sabe más de tecnología. —Kuroo chasqueó la lengua, antes de responder.

—Gamer.

—Nerd.

— ¡Oh, qué ofensivo! —respondió, perdiendo su tono ofendido. Estiró una de sus enormes manos, yendo a parar a la cabeza de Kenma, la acarició y despeinó como se haría con un gato. La efervescencia que llenaba el pecho del rubio pasó de ser un burbujeo a explosiones—. Te espero en la entrada, no tardes mucho.

—Jódete.

La voz del rubio salió temblorosa, de una forma tan poco intimidante que sólo le sacó una ruidosa carcajada a Kuroo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, haciendo que se apartara del toque ajeno y se escabullera a su oficina. La risa del azabache resonaba en sus oídos incluso cuando cerró la puerta, retumbando contra sus tímpanos y acelerándole el pulso. Aún podía sentir aquel sofocante calor rodearle los hombros, y ese peso tan poco familiar sobre la parte superior de su cabeza, plastándole las negras raíces. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Normalmente se incomodaría ante el contacto físico, teniendo algún peak ansioso que le llevaría a querer alejarse lo máximo posible, pero esto era distinto.

No le molestaba como tal que Kuroo le tocara, es más, podría decir que le agradaba hasta cierto punto. La sensación del calor ajeno, la delicadeza con que le presionaba los hombros sin querer hacerle daño, la forma en que le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad, sin tirarle ni enredarlo...

Sacudió su cabeza, borrando de un plumazo aquellas ideas. Con el corazón a medio camino entre su boca y estómago, se apresuró a desconectar la PSP y guardarla en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, para luego ir al lugar de encuentro sin más. Si se ponía sobrepensar las cosas, terminaría siendo víctima de un colapso nervioso, o quizá un culpable de homicidio en primer grado.

Saliendo de la oficina, se metió a la puerta contigua en el pasillo, a la izquierda, la cual llevaba directo a los baños. Se apresuró hacia uno de los lavabos, donde abrió la llave, inclinándose y utilizando las manos para enjuagarse el rostro. Al levantar la cabeza, se encontró con la mirada dorada y hundida de un hombre cansado. Sus raíces negras estaban descontroladas, llegándole ya por debajo de los ojos, mientras el cabello le rozaba los hombros; ojeras profundas, una palidez enfermiza tiñendo su piel y cierto sonrojo en su nariz por el frío del otoño. El rechazo inundó su pecho, se sentía extraño, en un lugar en el que llevaba tiempo sin estar.

Arregló el cuello de su camisa blanca sin corbata, intentando que quedara bien sobre su suéter de punto, pero la imagen ante él no cambió. Cansancio, estrés, la ansiedad corroyendo su mirada y haciendo que se moviera de manera errática, ¿cómo podría agradarle a alguien? Ni siquiera tenía una personalidad interesante, o algún talento que brillara además del análisis. A nadie le interesaba escuchar sobre sus juegos o los crímenes que le tocaba resolver, y menos aún los discursos que armaba despotricando en contra de los alfas por ser eso, alfas hijos de puta.

Nadie, salvo Kuroo.

Arrugó el rostro, metiendo la cabeza directamente bajo el chorro de agua helada que aún corría en el lavamanos.

—Oh, parece que alguien se mojó un poco—se mofó Kuroo, apenas Kenma llegó a su lado. Aún le goteaba el rostro cuando abandonó el baño y se dirigió a la entrada, con una expresión tan indescifrable como su mirada. O, bueno, al menos esperaba que fuera así—. ¿Te atacó el baño, o qué?

— ¿Ese es el mejor chiste que se te ocurrió, de verdad? —El aludido se encogió de hombros, sacando la lengua de manera infantil. En respuesta, Kozume rodó los ojos—. Sólo intentaba ahogarme.

—Suena serio, ¿por qué?

—Para no tener que aguantar tu fea cara, pero no funcionó.

—En la escuela de policías me tenían como al más guapo de mi división, ¿sabes? —aclaró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El contrario le miró de reojo, sin decir nada. ¿Por qué Akaashi y Bokuto tardaban tanto?

—Mal gusto.

—Eran muchos que babeaban por mí, alfas y betas.

—Mal gusto colectivo. —La sonrisa del azabache desapareció, aparentemente ofendido. Por su parte, Kenma no pudo evitar curvar las comisuras de sus labios—. Quizá algún delirio generalizado por intoxicación con algún alimento, o el aire. Las posibilidades son muchas, ¿sabes?

— ¿A ti te pagan extra por ser un gremlin, o qué?

—De algo hay que vivir.

Kuroo soltó una risa entre dientes, negando con la cabeza y abriendo la boca para contestar —alguna idiotez, probablemente—, pero fue interrumpido por la ruidosa llegada de la pareja faltante. Bokuto llegó, como siempre, armando un gran barullo con sus gritos y risas, siendo seguido de cerca por la silente figura de Akaashi, quien parecía más espectro que persona. Estando ya en grupo, se encaminaron hacia el restaurante donde planeaban almorzar, el cual se encontraba a unas cinco calles de distancia. Los alfas iban a la cabeza, platicando de manera enérgica de cosas que Kenma no terminó de captar ni que le interesaban, pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

El aroma del bosque tras la tormenta le daba directo en la nariz, mezclándose con el metálico hedor que ya conocía tan bien. Le asqueaba, pero no precisamente por la extraña combinación.

—Realmente tienes un rostro muy expresivo, Kozume. —La suave voz de Akaashi llamó su atención, lo suficiente para que desviara la mirada del par de idiotas que iban en a la cabeza. Su amigo tenía una expresión seria, aunque había cierta pizca de diversión en sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo aguantas la peste?

—Bokuto-san usa parches y dejamos las ventanas abiertas—explicó. El rubio frunció el ceño ante esta respuesta, lo cual hizo que el contrario continuara—. Tampoco es que sus feromonas huelan tan mal, es como desodorante ambiental.

—No quita que apeste. —El beta se llevó una mano a la nariz, presionándola y arrugando la cara. Esto hizo reír por lo bajo al omega—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—Me sorprende que te quejes de Bokuto-san, siendo que el olor de Kuroo-san es peor.

—No me jodas, las feromonas de Kuro son mucho menos intensas—murmuró, con voz gangosa al seguir apretándose la nariz—. Ni siquiera las siento todo el tiempo, sólo cuando está demasiado cerca.

— ¿Hm? ¿Se te acerca mucho?

—Y-Ya sabes, puede ser algo invasivo—respondió, sintiendo un ligero nerviosismo trepar por su garganta. De repente, sentía que los ojos de Akaashi le escudriñaban más de la cuenta—. Ese cabeza de escoba no conoce la definición de espacio personal.

—Entiendo. —Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, antes de que Kenma tomara la palabra.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con Bokuto? —preguntó, cambiando de tema.

—Ah, bien—respondió Akaashi, con cierto nerviosismo. Había desviado su mirada hacia otro lado, como si buscara algo entre los autos que pasaban junto a ellos en la calle—. Fuimos a un café y platicamos.

— Jo, ¿y de qué hablaron?

—Gustos y cosas así, dijo que le parecía bonito que coleccionara plantas. —Las mejillas del omega se sonrojaron ligeramente, cosa que hizo sonreír al contrario.

—Pareces feliz.

— ¿Uh? Bueno, sí, algo así—respondió, hablando bastante rápido. Kozume soltó un "¿hm?" bastante insistente, acompañado de un ensanchamiento de su sonrisa. Era tan obvio—. Él es... bastante genial.

—Tú también lo eres—acotó el rubio, dedicándole una mirada significativa al moreno. Este pareció titubear unos segundos, antes de asentir con la cabeza, aceptando sus palabras—. Me alegra que saliera todo bien.

—A mí también.

— ¡Akaaaaaaashi, Kenma, ya llegamos!

Un repentino grito de Bokuto dio por zanjada la conversación, haciendo que ambos apretaran el paso. Habían llegado ya al Johnny Rockets, donde fueron recibidos por el agradable calor de una calefacción central y el inigualable olor de hamburguesas a la plancha. Era entrar a un diner de los años 50, con la típica rocola en una esquina y el piso con diseño de ajedrez, contrastando con los muebles de colores chillones y de un aspecto tan plástico que parecían de juguete. Luces de neón, camareros en patines que llevaban abultados pedidos en bandejas de metal, largos vasos con el nombre del restaurante chocando unos contra otros, el murmullo de conversaciones ajenas y las risas rebotando contra las paredes.

Kenma sintió que las paredes le aplastarían, y sólo pudo esconderse tras de Kuroo.

— ¿Hm? —El cuerpo de Tetsurō pareció vibrar al hacer ese sonido, o al menos eso sintió Kozume. Aquel par de ojos avellana se posaron sobre él, aumentando hasta límites insospechados las pulsaciones de su corazón. Sentía que moriría.

—No digas nada.

—Tranquilo, no iba a hacerlo—respondió este en un murmullo. Posó una de sus enormes manos en la cabeza del beta, acariciando su cabello de manera fugaz, antes de seguir su camino con el resto en busca de una mesa.

Aquella caricia tranquilizó a Kenma, lo suficiente para que lograra recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Siempre había detestado los lugares concurridos, por lo que los restaurantes tan populares como ese estaban fuera de su zona de confort, al menos hasta ahora. En parte, le avergonzaba actuar de forma tan extraña, pero no era algo que pudiera controlar con facilidad. La marea se alzaba, presionando cada vez más su cabeza, hasta hacerle sentir que explotaría en cualquier momento. Incluso si tomaba sus medicamentos, ese tipo de situaciones tendían a sobrepasarle más de la cuenta, cosa que sólo le hacía sentirse como un bicho raro. Veía escenas del crimen casi a diario, ¿cómo una multitud podía agobiarlo más que eso?

Al menos, esta vez tenía la imponente presencia de Kuroo para camuflarse.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas que tenían de esas butacas acolchadas para dos personas, alfa con alfa y omega con beta. Kozume se apegó lo más que pudo a la pared del local, manteniendo una distancia segura de Bokuto —su personalidad tan enérgica le abrumaba— y del pasillo, para así tener el menor contacto posible. Los alfas continuaron su ruidosa conversación, incluyendo a Akaashi y a él de vez en cuando. Solía contestar con movimientos de cabeza o monosílabos, prefiriendo mantener la vista en su teléfono.

El menú no tardó en llegar, siendo entregado por una joven camarera con un «α» bordada en su chaleco. Kenma le dedicó una única mirada, analizando rápidamente sus rasgos y expresiones. No era raro encontrar alfas jóvenes trabajando a medio tiempo en lugares así, aunque no tardaban en dejar el puesto cuando una oportunidad mejor se presentaba. Ellos no eran como los omegas y betas, que debían arrastrarse por el fango con tal de mantener un puesto de trabajo, y ponerse de rodillas ante el alfa de turno con tal de tener un sueldo digno. Era asqueroso, pero no servía de nada protestar.

Como una selva, el más fuerte prosperaba al aplastar a los demás.

— ¡Bienvenidos a Johnny Rockets! Mi nombre es Tanaka Saeko y seré vuestra camarera—musitó la chica, con una amplia sonrisa. Tenía el cabello rubio y corto, dejando ver sus orejas llenas de piercings y aretes. A pesar de su imponente aspecto, sus ojos no tenían aquella arrogancia tan común entre alfas—. ¿Qué desean pedir? Hoy tenemos en oferta nuestros cafés y shakes.

— ¡Yo quiero una Smoke House Doble! —respondió Bokuto, mientras señalaba el menú con entusiasmo—. ¡Y una Coca-Cola grande!

—Anotado. —Saeko escribió lo dicho por el alfa en una pequeña libreta que traía en el bolsillo, antes de girarse hacia los demás—. ¿Y ustedes?

—Tomaré un café cortado—respondió Akaashi.

—Y yo una Rockin Salad—exclamó Kuroo, sonriendo.

—Bien, bien.

Cuando la chica terminó de escribir, todos los ojos fueron a parar sobre Kenma, quien llevaba un rato jugueteando con sus dedos. Realmente no tenía hambre, pero la presión de las miradas le llevó a coger el menú y buscar algo. Las hamburguesas se veían aceitosas y asquerosas, y las ensaladas tenían más vegetales de los que podía tolerar en un mismo plato. Frunció el ceño, yendo a la parte de los postres, con la esperanza de encontrar algo.

Su mirada se iluminó.

—Apple pie—murmuró. No recibió respuesta de Saeko, quien seguía esperando el pedido, por lo que volvió a repetir lo dicho con más volumen—. A-Apple pie, quiero un apple pie.

—Oi, no puedes comer sólo eso de almuerzo—reclamó Kuroo, haciendo el ademán de quitarle el menú. Kenma frunció el ceño, gruñendo—. Necesitas algo más contundente, que contenga los nutrientes necesarios para tu cuerpo.

—Es mi pedido, no el tuyo.

—Kuroo-san tiene razón—interrumpió Akaashi, mirando a su amigo. Arrugó la nariz, ¿desde cuando que esos dos se apoyaban para molestarle? —. Tienes que mejorar tu dieta.

—Como si una taza de café fuera un buen almuerzo. —Una estruendosa carcajada brotó de Bokuto, a la par que Akaashi hacía una mueca. No era algo tan notorio, pero reflejaba vergüenza—. No voy a pedir algo que no me gusta.

—Kenma, no-

— ¡Vamos, dejen que pida lo que quiera! —Esta vez habló Bokuto, interrumpiendo a Kuroo a mitad de frase—. ¡La idea es pasarla bien, no discutir por comida!

El debate se extendió durante un rato, esta vez siendo un versus entre los dos alfas y el omega, que soltaba uno que otro comentario de vez en cuando. Al final, terminaron por ceder ante la inamovible posición de Bokuto, quien le dedicó una sonrisa amplia a Kozume mientras terminaban de tomar la orden. Tan brillante, se sentía como mirar al sol directamente, algo que sus sucios ojos no podían contemplar. En cierto modo, pudo entender que Akaashi decidiera salir con un chico así, a pesar de ser —en apariencia— un cabeza hueca, además de un alfa apestoso.

Quizá podría darle una pequeña oportunidad.

La charla a su alrededor continuó, pero él siguió perdido en su teléfono. Captó ideas sueltas, reteniéndolas durante unos segundos antes de perderlas. De vez en cuando sentía los ojos de Kuroo sobre él, pero eran instantes tan ínfimos que no parecían tener importancia. ¿Qué podría aportar, de todas formas? Nunca había sido el tipo de persona que mantiene conversaciones animadas, o que tiene temas interesantes para compartir. Si no era sobre el trabajo —opción inadmisible, Akaashi estaba demasiado estresado—, eran sus juegos, o quizá alguna queja sobre el cambio de clima. Era una persona aburrida en muchos aspectos, los suficientes para llenarle de inseguridad y acrecentar la ansiedad.

Hablar estaba mal, pero no hacerlo también.

La llegada de Saeko con sus órdenes fue como maná caído del cielo, una excusa perfecta para evadir el convivir con los demás. No pudo evitar sentir su boca hacerse agua ante la visión del hermoso pie de manzana, coronado por una porción de helado de vainilla. Teniendo el plato ante él, tuvo la ligera sensación de que era mucho más de lo que debía ser, cosa que comprobó al mirar a la alfa.

—Parecía que te gustaba mucho, así que corté un poquito más—exclamó Saeko, dedicándole un guiño—. Tómalo como un regalo, ¡disfruten de su comida!

Apenas la chica se fue, Kuroo le dedicó una de sus sonrisas juguetonas, recibiendo un puntapié. Comenzaron a comer sin más, escuchándose de vez en cuando a Bokuto llamar a Akaashi por su nombre, ofreciéndole de su hamburguesa mientras el otro se negaba en un inicio, terminando por ceder ante la mirada de cachorro que le dedicaba el alfa. Kozume no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, sintiendo una mezcla de ternura y asco ante tanta ñoñería. En su vida se había interesado en las relaciones amorosas, más allá de una mera "curiosidad científica".

Abrazó, besó y folló con gente en el pasado, pero jamás pasó a algo más serio que pasión desenfrenada. El sexo estaba bien, eso no lo podía negar, pero ese "algo" que se mencionaba en las películas románticas, el amor que rompía barreras y arrasaba con todo a su paso... No era algo que pudiese entender. Si lo sintió, no fue la gran cosa y, si no, tampoco era algo que ansiara de forma desesperada. ¿Podría ser que hubiera algo malo en él? No sería una sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta el listado de aspectos negativos que tenía. Una cosa más al montón, ¿cuántas más faltaban?

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando disipar esos pensamientos, la marea se alzaba de nuevo. Cogió y llenó su boca de pie, dejando que el dulzor bañara su lengua. Llevaba tiempo sin comer uno de esos, no era algo que se pudiera permitir y sus habilidades en la cocina eran nulas a la hora de querer preparar algo así.

—Alguien parece feliz. —La voz de Kuroo fue suficiente para interrumpir sus pensamientos, y hacer que levantara la mirada. El dorado chocó con el ámbar, haciendo su corazón revolotear—. ¿Te gusta?

—Hm—asintió, con la boca llena. Tragó, resignado, le hubiera gustado tener un rato más aquella pieza de cielo rozando su paladar—. Me gustan mucho las manzanas, más en el pie.

—Oh, creí que preferías el chocolate. —Negó, lo cual hizo que una alargada sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Tetsurō. Parecía complacido—. Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez.

Quiso preguntar a qué se refería con eso, pero la voz de Bokuto se alzó antes de que siquiera pudiera formular algo en su cabeza.

— ¡Oi, Kuroo! ¿Por qué comes con guantes? —Ese comentario bastó para que Kenma reparara en las manos de su compañero. Efectivamente, traía un par de guantes negros puestos—. Tío, se ve muy incómodo.

—Ah, sólo... tengo frío—contestó, con cierto nerviosismo. Una extraña sensación se asentó en el estómago del rubio, quien no pudo evitar mirar fijamente al azabache. Apestaba a mentira.

—Venga, aquí dentro tienen calefacción y todo.

—Estoy bien, de verdad—insistió, soltando una carcajada. Miraba de un lado a otro, siendo carcomido por el nerviosismo. Demasiado obvio—. Los dedos se me ponen azules, es asqueroso.

—... No es como si importara—murmuró Kozume, entrando a la discusión. Miraba fijamente a Kuroo, sin siquiera darse el trabajo de pestañear—. Tampoco es como si fuéramos a decir algo.

— ¡Kenma tiene razón! —secundó Bokuto, a lo que el aludido asintió. El nerviosismo del alfa pareció aumentar, lo suficiente para que rascara su nuca y miraba hacia otro lado—. ¡Somos compañeros, después de todo! Unos dedos azules no nos harán odiarte.

—Chicos, de verdad-

—Bokuto-san tiene razón—exclamó Akaashi, en su usual tono serio—. Comer con guantes es contraproducente, sin contar que puedes ensuciarlos.

— ¿Ves? ¡Hasta Akashi cree que está bien que te los quites! —insistió el alfa, siendo corregido por el omega respecto a la pronunciación de su nombre.

—No puede ser peor que el olor de Bokuto—murmuró Kenma, lo suficientemente alto para que él le escuchara pero los demás no.

Y Kuroo, presionado por las miradas e insistencia ajena, terminó por ceder. Se quitó los dichosos guantes, dejando a la vista la piel de sus manos, la cual tenía un color que distaba del azul. Sus nudillos estaban magullados, presentando un color entre rojizo y morado, además de uno que otro corte en sus falanges y costras recientes. Aquello no era producto del frío —cosa obvia—, sino de impactos repetidos, probablemente consecuencias de alguna pelea.

Kozume no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, arrugando su rostro. Cientos de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, con personajes y escenarios distintos, pero siempre reinando el mismo concepto: violencia. Una sensación amarga invadió su boca, quitándole las ganas de seguir comiendo. El azabache era un alfa, a fin de cuentas, estaba en sus genes actuar de esa forma. Imponer poder a través de golpes, usar sus feromonas para someter a otros y conseguir lo que quisiera, aquella historia la había escuchado mil veces ya.

Y, aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

—Anoche unos tipos se pusieron pesados en el bar, y terminamos peleando—aclaró Tetsurō, ante la excesiva atención sobre sus manos. Las escondió, como era de esperarse, mientras Kenma fruncía más el ceño. Alcohol y violencia, genial—. N-No fue la gran cosa. Esos cabrones eran duros, fue como golpear una pared.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ofendieron tu honor o algo? —murmuró el rubio, con una amargura que le sorprendió hasta a el mismo. Su cabeza zumbaba, un enjambre caótico de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados, preguntas que no sabía cómo formular y quejas que no veían a cuento. La sensación en su estómago se enturbió, volviéndose un ardor que le quemó hasta el pecho—. ¿O quizá un bonito omega se interpuso?

— ¡No, nada de eso! —exclamó en respuesta. Tanto Bokuto como Akaashi permanecieron en silencio, quizá demasiado impresionados para decir nada—. Estaba en la barra, bebiendo sin molestar, y ellos se me acercaron a joder.

—Ajá.

—Soy una buena persona, no me pondría a pelear porque sí.

—Según entiendo, las "buenas personas" no se meten en peleas de bares—replicó, haciendo hincapié de forma intencional. El nerviosismo de Kuroo pareció intensificarse, cosa que sólo le irritó aún más—. ¿Saben? Creo que saldré a tomar aire.

—Pero aún no terminas tu pie de manzana...

—Ya no tengo hambre. —Kozume rebuscó en sus bolsillos, sacando su billetera. Ante esto, el azabache hizo un ademán de querer detenerle.

—Oi, dije que yo iba a invitarte, no tienes que pagar.

—Jo, ¿vas a golpearme si lo hago? —inquirió, quebrando un poco más la expresión del alfa. No recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que continuó con lo suyo. Sacó un par de billetes y los dejó junto a su plato.

Le pidió permiso a Akaashi en un susurro, siendo cogido de la manga de su chaqueta a mitad de camino. Era Kuroo, quien le miraba compungido, como si no supiera qué hacer. Esperó algo, aunque fueran unas explicaciones escuetas, pero nada sucedió: el contrario le soltó, escondiéndose tras su flequillo. Un alfa más, tan irracional y cobarde como el resto.

Kenma salió del restaurante sin mirar atrás, con el rostro ensombrecido. El frío del exterior fue como chocar con una muralla, haciendo que —por unos momentos— añorase cierta presencia alta que le daba su abrigo, pero aplastó ese pensamiento de inmediato. La decepción amargaba cada ápice de su cuerpo, mezclándose con cierta preocupación que intentaba suprimir, sin éxito alguno. La marea se alzaba con fuerza, estampándose contra las paredes de su cabeza.

Suspiró, dirigiéndose al negocio más cercano. Necesitaba un cigarrillo.

* * *

Kenma no era ni de cerca un fumador ávido, aunque durante las tres semanas siguientes ansió haberlo sido.

El cigarrillo había entrado a su vida cuando aún no cumplía la mayoría de edad, siendo un bálsamo asequible para su ansiedad, y esto duró hasta sus veinte años, donde pudo ahorrar el dinero suficiente para coger e ir a terapia. No les dijo nada a sus padres respecto a ello, más que nada porque detestaba la idea de ser una carga. ¿Quién querría tener un hijo como él? La mera idea de la decepción en sus rostros era una espina en su corazón, clavándose cada vez más.

A pesar de esto, no podía evitar fantasear con volver al vicio, más que nada para tener una excusa con tal de salir de su oficina y evitar a Kuroo. Porque, sí: mantenía hasta la fecha una ley del hielo con él, pero el problema era que este respetaba su espacio. En otro contexto le daría igual, e incluso habría agradecido que el azabache no le presionara, pero el vacío que existía en la oficina le estaba carcomiendo. El enojo terminado siendo una pantalla de su preocupación, de aquella angustia que le producía la idea de que Kuroo estuviera metido en peleas de alfas. También había de por medio decepción, eso era innegable, pero cierto sentimiento se alzaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Añoranza.

Conversaciones tendidas, aquellas miradas cómplices, los ocasionales roces de sus cuerpos, las bromas internas, esos pequeños gestos que sólo ellos entendían... Extrañaba a Kuroo, de una forma que no creyó posible. Y era raro, considerando el hecho de que seguían viéndose y podrían arreglar las cosas hablando, pero el orgullo del pequeño beta no se lo permitía. Los alfas eran así, orgullosos, esperando a que fueran los demás quienes dieran el primer paso, y él no pensaba ser un peón más en ese juego repugnante. Era una persona, no una mascota, tenía todo el derecho del mundo al molestarse y esperar una disculpa cuando la otra parte fue la que se equivocó.

Aún así, dolía.

—Voy al baño—anunció Kenma, poniéndose de pie. Era viernes por la noche, y la hora de cierre se acercaba. Entre las persianas sólo se percibía oscuridad, y una que otra luz fugaz de algún auto.

—Ah, está bien—contestó Kuroo, sin levantar la mirada de su laptop. Estaba terminando un documento, presumiblemente algún informe que debía enviar a Akaashi. El contrario esperó sin mover un músculo, lo cual hizo que el azabache levantara sus ojos y le mirara—. Uh, ¿pasa algo?

—A-Ah, no, sólo... —Tragó, sintiendo su pulso aumentar—. Nada, espérame antes de enviar todo. 

—Vale.

Volvió a bajar la vista, continuando con su trabajo, mientras Kozume se escabullía fuera de la oficina. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, ¿por qué había hecho eso? Era obvio que el alfa estaba intentando ser cordial a pesar del conflicto, manteniendo la distancia para no empeorar las cosas, el trabajo iba primero después de todo. Entonces, ¿qué esperaba? Kuroo era su compañero hace menos de 5 meses, alguien que entró a su vida por una orden de los Altos Mandos para agilizar el trabajo, nada más. Puede que a veces platicaran de cosas más personales y se mandaran un par de mensajes, pero eso era todo.

Un trato cordial, como cualquier pareja de trabajo tendría.

Hizo una mueca, metiéndose a los servicios y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Fue recibido por las luces fluorescentes y el brillante piso de baldosas blancas, las cuales hacían un ruido sordo cada vez que las pisaba. Lo de ir al baño había sido una excusa para hablarle al azabache, como era obvio, aunque también le servía para despejarse. Sentía la marea cada vez más alta, golpeando una y otra vez contra su cabeza. Sus pensamientos eran un lío, y su corazón parecía a punto de explotar cada dos por tres. Ya había tomado su dosis de medicamentos diaria, e incluso había agregado una pastilla más para intentar calmar la tormenta, pero no era suficiente.

Si no se calmaba, terminaría colapsando.

Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarros, la misma que había comprado al salir del Johnny Rockets. Ese día había fumado para distraerse y disipar un poco la molestia, y hoy lo haría para diluir la ansiedad. Memorias de la adolescencia llenaron su cabeza cuando el filtro tocó sus labios y el chasquido típico del encendedor hizo eco en el lugar, siendo intensificadas por aquel humo dulzón. Una calada le devolvió a sus catorce, cuando probó por primera vez el cigarrillo y terminó ahogado por el humo. Recordaba el ardor en su garganta y ojos, la sensación de su lengua adormecida, algo tan insoportable que no creyó volver a hacerlo.

Otra calada, y pensó en su primer beso. Fue con un chico beta, del cual sólo podía recordar su cabello negro. Ambos habían estado fumando un buen rato, escondidos en alguna parte de la escuela donde los profesores no les vieran. Había sido un mero roce de labios, donde el sabor a ceniza predominaba.

Dejó salir el humo por la nariz, recostándose contra la pared y cerrando los ojos. Con ese mismo beta había tenido su primera vez, donde también se habían fumado bastante. Recordaba retazos de escenas, gemidos y su nombre siendo mencionado entre quejidos. No fue algo que cambiara su vida, más allá de poder decir que no era virgen. Después de eso no duraron más allá de un par de meses, decidiendo terminar su relación por mutuo acuerdo. Simple y aburrido, como el resto de su vida.

Dio otra calada, manteniendo el humo en sus pulmones durante un rato, antes de exhalar. Alguna vez tuvo que fumar a la rápida, preocupándose de cubrirse con desodorante en aerosol y de mojarse el pelo para camuflar el olor, fingir que estaba resfriado para justificar su voz rasposa. Sus padres jamás supieron de su adicción, cosa de la que no sabría si estar orgulloso o no. ¿Tenía siquiera derecho a quejarse de las mentiras ajenas, cuando era el primero en hacerlo? Si no era respecto a sentimientos, lo hacía sobre su salud, o incluso en cosas tan pequeñas como si había desayunado o no. Y lo seguía haciendo, incluso en ese momento, fumando un cigarro a escondidas en el baño.

Realmente era basura.

—No sabía que fumabas. —Kenma dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar la voz de Akaashi, quien había asomado su cabeza por la puerta del baño. El omega no parecía molesto, pero aún así sintió la vergüenza trepar por su cuello, mientras se quitaba el cigarro de la boca—. ¿Tienes otro? Me vendría bien uno.

—A-Ah, sí. —Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, sacando la cajetilla junto al encendedor, ofreciéndola. Su amigo tomó un cigarrillo gustoso, entrando al baño y volviendo a cerrar la puerta mientras lo encendía. Dio una larga calada, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Encontraron dos cuerpos más—respondió, con un tono ronco. Los grises azules del omega, usualmente brillantes y serenos, se hallaban hundidos en sus cuencas, rodeados del oscuro tono de las ojeras. Se veía cansado, como si llevara días sin dormir—. Con eso ya van siete muertos, pronto darán la alarma en la ciudad.

—Uhm, lo siento—se disculpó, sin tener realmente un porqué. Akaashi asintió, desviando su mirada al techo mientras daba otra calada. Por su parte, el cigarro de Kozume se consumía en su mano—. ¿Y Bokuto? ¿Volviste a salir con él?

—No he tenido tiempo. —El rubio asintió, soltando un suave "ah"—. Supongo que pasó algo con Kuroo-san para que estés aquí, ¿discutieron de nuevo?

—No, sólo... no hablamos. —El contrario parpadeó un par de veces, pensativo—. Tampoco es que sea tan importante, es agradable poder trabajar sin escuchar su irritante voz a cada rato.

—Entiendo—contestó, con voz suave—. ¿No has intentado hablarle tú?

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Él la cagó, no yo.

—Bueno, no creo que Kuroo-san vaya a dar el primer paso. —Ante esto, Kozume frunció el ceño, sin entender—. Él es bastante... respetuoso contigo, por decirlo así.

—No voy a disculparme, nos mintió en la puta cara.

—No digo que te disculpes, sino que inicies la conversación—aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros. El omega se sacó el cigarrillo de los labios, restregándose el rostro con su mano libre. Las gafas que traía se deslizaron hasta la punta de su nariz, por lo que tuvo que acomodarlas antes de seguir—. Él no invadirá tu espacio a menos que se lo permitas.

—Ya lo intenté, pero no me dice nada—murmuró, bajando sus dorados ojos. La espina en su corazón se hundió un poco más, quemando todo a su paso. ¿Por qué algo así le dolía tanto? —. Sólo... me mira, y luego sigue trabajando. Le dije que iría al baño y esperé, pero no llegamos a nada.

—Pudo pensar que ibas en serio.

—Joder, ¿desde cuándo yo uso estos baños? —rezongó, haciendo una mueca de asco. Ante esto, el omega soltó una risita entre dientes—. Los limpia Oikawa, prefiero morir antes de tocar algo aquí.

—Quizá debas ser más... explícito—dijo Akaashi, analizando sus palabras antes de concluir. Ladeó la cabeza, moviendo la mano que sostenía el cigarrillo, dejando una estela de humo según iba explicando—. Ustedes no se conocen hace tanto tiempo, es normal que no capte de inmediato las indirectas.

— ¿Y qué demonios voy a decirle? —inquirió Kenma. Nuevamente, se sentía ansioso, y el dulce aroma de la nicotina ya no era suficiente para su sistema. De poder, abría tomado la cajetilla entera y se la habría fumado de una vez, pero no creía que le entrara tanto en la boca—. "Oye, sé que fui una mierda contigo, pero extraño hablar contigo de cosas que no sean trabajo, y lo siento".

—Creí que no querías disculparte—comentó, en respuesta. Kozume cerró la boca de golpe, repitiendo sus propias palabras en su cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo un calor sofocante trepar por su cuello, ¿era él, o el baño estaba en llamas? —. Bueno, no importa. Quizá puedes empezar preguntando cómo está, recuerdo que él mencionó que adoptó un gato hace poco, eso también puede servir.

—U-Uhm, supongo. —«Debo pensar antes de hablar» se repitió una y otra vez, bajando la mirada para evitar los ojos de su amigo. Era demasiado perspicaz.

—Sea como sea, es tu decisión—continuó Akaashi, suavizando su voz. Llevó su mano libre hasta la cabeza del beta, haciéndole cariño de manera fraternal en el cabello. Ante el contacto, volvió a levantar el rostro—. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

— ¿Y si no? ¿Y si me odia? —El zumbido apareció nuevamente en su cabeza. Acciones y opiniones se fundían, haciéndole perder el rumbo.

— "Ten confianza. Si sale mal, te invito al cine y asunto olvidado"—exclamó Keiji, con una sonrisa—. Supongo que podemos aplicar lo mismo.

— ¿Tan ridículo soné al decir eso?

—No creo que fuera ridículo, gracias a ti acepté salir con Bokuto-san—musitó en respuesta. Dio unas últimas caricias a la cabeza del rubio, antes de retirar su mano. Levantó la muñeca izquierda, echándole un rápido vistazo a la hora que este dictaba—. Hablando de eso, ya debería volver a la oficina. Tengo que terminar de enviar algunos informes, cerrar la semana y preparar todo para la próxima. —Kenma asintió en respuesta, bajando la mirada hacia los restos de su cigarrillo. El fuego iba llegando al filtro, intentando morderle los dedos—. Iwaizumi estará a cargo, pero necesitaré de tu ayuda.

—A veces quisiera intercambiar papeles contigo—masculló, frunciendo el ceño. Igual que cada mes, el celo alcanzaba a Akaashi, dejándole fuera de combate por unos cuantos días donde alguien responsable debía reemplazarle. En la estación ya estaban acostumbrados a esa rutina, pero no quitaba que fuera molesta. Si ya siendo un espectador le parecía una mierda, no quería imaginar lo que sería vivirlo en las carnes de un omega—. Es... injusto.

—Bueno, no podría estar tranquilo si tú fueras omega—exclamó. A pesar de que era una broma, había cierto tinte de sinceridad en sus palabras—. Viviría preocupado por ti.

—Tampoco es que no sepa defenderme, ¿sabes? —soltó Kenma, con un tono socarrón—. Les meto tres tiros y una patada en el culo a los alfas.

Ambos rieron ante esto, quedándose en un cómodo silencio donde sus miradas se mantuvieron conectadas. Akaashi se despidió de manera escueta, apagando la colilla contra el basurero metálico antes de lanzarla dentro, abandonando los baños. Así, Kenma se quedó solo nuevamente, rodeado por el humo y sentimientos caóticos. No lo pensó demasiado cuando se movió para apagar lo que quedaba de su cigarro y tirarlo a la basura, además de acercarse a los lavabos para mojarse el rostro y el cabello.

«Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo».

Quería creer en esas palabras, meterlas dentro e incrustarlas en su corazón, pero la ansiedad seguía allí. ¿Y si Akaashi se equivocaba? ¿Qué haría? No se sentía capaz de enfrentar ese tipo de rechazo, menos aún cuando los sentimientos hacia el alfa ya habían pasado a terreno desconocido. La mera idea de que él ya no quisiera saber nada y que le evitara le aterraba, más incluso que cualquier otra cosa.

Si Kuroo le odiaba...

—Mierda—escupió, golpeándose las mejillas con las palmas, dejando marcas rojas en su piel. Si sobrepensaba ahora, estaría acabado.

Abandonó los baños con el rostro goteando, y una postura tan tensa como si le hubieran metido un palo por el culo. No estaba ni siquiera seguro de si estaba respirando pero, al llegar a la oficina y abrir la puerta de sopetón, pudo concentrar toda su energía en una sola frase y liberar aquella avalancha de ansiedad y emociones que inundaba su pecho.

—Déjame ver tus manos. —Su voz, a pesar de salir a un volumen decente, tenía un tono mucho más seco de lo esperado. Sonaba como una orden, y la expresión que puso Kuroo al girarse en su silla fue un poema.

— ¿Qué?

—Q-Que me dejes ver tus manos... por favor—repitió, flaqueando un poco. Le hubiera gustado poder esconderse en un agujero y no volver a ver la luz del sol, se sentía ridículo.

—... Vale—respondió el azabache, flipando, extendiendo sus brazos. Kozume se acercó, cogiéndolas de una manera que no era para nada relajada. Sus dedos temblaban, y la ansiedad de ser rechazado después de tanto esfuerzo le carcomía por dentro—. ¿Pasó algo en el baño? Te noto extraño.

—Tus manos se ven bien—replicó, ignorando la pregunta. No quedaba nada de las heridas que había tenido en los nudillos, ni siquiera la sombra de alguna cicatriz. Sabía que el poder regenerativo de los alfas era bueno, pero eso ya era ridículo—. ¿No te duelen?

—No, ya no.

Silencio. Las manos de ambos siguieron conectadas, rozándose la fría piel de Kenma contra la ardiente de Kuroo. Ambos sudaban, demasiado nerviosos para siquiera mirarse directamente. El rubio creía que el corazón iba a salirle por la garganta y sus ojos estallarían en sus cuencas por la presión, pero aún así se aventuró a hablar.

Todo lo que tenía planeado, aquello que habló con Akaashi hace apenas unos minutos en el baño, dejó de tener importancia. Las palabras se diluyeron en su mente, dejando a la vista aquello que había intentado ocultar durante todo ese tiempo: culpa.

—Kuro... Siento lo que pasó—murmuró, sintiendo su voz brotar como un delgado hilillo. Tragó, esperando un rechazo, pero sólo hubo silencio—. Me ofusqué y te traté como la mierda, sin escucharte. Fui infantil, y lo siento.

— ¡A-Ah, no digas eso! —El rubio levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un escenario que no habría esperado: el rostro del alfa estaba teñido de rojo, y sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, cargados de nerviosismo. Aquello le confundió, pero no dijo nada—. Yo fui el culpable por mentirles, debí decirles la verdad desde un principio.

—Podrías tener tus razones. No debí insistir, y menos aún responderte mal.

—Eso no justifica nada, y lo sabes. —Tenía razón, aunque no podía reclamarle nada. A fin de cuentas, él solía mentir, muchísimo más de lo que le gustaría. Era basura—. Fue estúpido... Soy estúpido.

—Yo también—murmuró.

— ¡No lo eres! Sólo estabas preocupado, eso no es estúpido.

—Lo es cuando terminas haciendo sentir mal a los demás. —Hablaba de manera apresurada, chocando las palabras unas contra otras. Un zumbido distante, que se acercaba según su pulso iba incrementando.

—Te digo que no.

—Sí.

— ¡Que no!

De manera inesperada, las manos de Kuroo se soltaron de las contrarias, yendo a parar a las mejillas de Kenma.

Una ola de calor, seguida de sofocante efervescencia. Dedos largos que parecían querer engullir su rostro, rozando de una manera tan delicada su piel que era sobrecogedor. Un tacto agradable, que fue suficiente para acallar la tormenta de su interior de un sólo guantazo. No quedaba rastro del zumbido, y sentía una claridad inimaginable a la hora de pensar, aunque realmente no tuviera nada. Su mente estaba en blanco, pero no como aquellas veces donde el vacío le carcomía, haciéndole sentir inútil, sino algo más cálido.

Estaba en calma.

— ¡Deja de disculparte y decir que tú eres el problema! —La voz de Kuroo fue casi un trueno contra sus oídos, penetrando el silencio. Su expresión era seria, pero sus ojos le traicionaban. Preocupado, quizá rozando la ansiedad—. Yo fui el que mintió, el que no pudo decir una mierda cuando te levantaste de la mesa. —Hablaba rápido, a pesar de que cada palabra parecía una puñalada—. No es tu culpa Kenma, y lo siento si hice que te sintieras así. Lo siento.

—Kuro...

Silencio, el ámbar choca contra el dorado. El pecho del alfa subía y bajaba de manera caótica, mientras él ni siquiera estaba seguro si aún respiraba. La laguna, tan cristalina como aquella vez donde él le prestó su abrigo, se extiende hasta el infinito en su mente, a la par que su corazón calentando su cuerpo a cada latido que daba. Las luces a su alrededor se sentían más cálidas, reconfortantes, casi como si hubieran sido engullidos por el atardecer. Los pequeños detalles, aquellas cosas que le desesperaban hasta puntos que no podía imaginar, dejaron de tener importancia. Esta vez no hubieron interrupciones, ningún compañero malhumorado que entrara en escena a separarles, o algún homicidio qué atender. Sólo eran él, él y Kuroo, flotando en el espacio, dejando que sus miradas se fundieran entre sí.

Absortos, el cuerpo del rubio se inclinó, mientras el del contrario se erguía en su silla. Más y más cerca, sus respiraciones se mezclaron, el hedor dulzón del tabaco se encontró con el hierro, y sus corazones coordinaron sus latidos hasta parecer uno. Se acercaron hasta ver los distintos colores del iris ajeno, hasta diferencias una pestaña de la otra, hasta distinguir las pequeñas pecas que manchaban sus rostros.

Quizá debería haber frenado, dar un paso atrás y pensar mejor las cosas, pero la claridad de la laguna era imperturbable. Como un espejo, reflejaba los cálidos colores del atardecer, de aquellas dos almas que bailaban cada vez más cerca.

Y, así, terminó besando a Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La última parte fue producto de mucha cafeína y escuchar a Radiohead en bucle, especialmente My Iron Lung y Sulk. Quizá eso les sirva de música ambiental, just saying.
> 
> Gracias por leer<3


	3. Cicatrices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sentimientos se fortalecen, y las viejas heridas salen a la luz. Una confesión y un par de tragedias, y la espina se hunde cada vez más en el corazón de Kenma.

A esas alturas, empezaba a creer que vivía en una tragicomedia de mal gusto, escrita por algún demente con pésimos hábitos de sueño.

Tras aquel inesperado beso, Kuroo había sido el primero en reaccionar, cortando el contacto y chillando una especie de disculpa. Tenía el rostro tan rojo como un tomate, y apenas lograba conectar dos sílabas sin ponerse a tartamudear. Por su parte, Kenma ni siquiera se inmutó, actuando de una forma natural, casi escalofriante. Y no es que estuviera fingiendo la calma, sino que realmente se sentía así. Su cabeza seguía siendo una laguna cristalina, por lo que no tuvo dificultad en decir «no pasa nada», tomar sus cosas y despedirse, como si se tratara del final de una jornada cualquiera.

Y así se mantuvo, estancado en un estupor donde la ansiedad no podía tocarle, al menos hasta que llegó a casa.

Apenas cerró la puerta de su apartamento y colgó las llaves en su portallaves de _The Legend of Zelda_ —regalo de Akaashi para su cumpleaños 25—, sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis, haciendo que las rodillas se le doblaran y la vergüenza llegara a cada ápice de su cuerpo. La escena se reprodujo una y otra vez ante sus ojos, arrastrando su mente a un vórtice de imágenes y música cursi barata.

Había besado a Kuroo Tetsurō, el bastardo mentiroso del que se había estado quejando hace apenas una semana, jurando y perjurando que no le volvería a hablar hasta que se disculpara por ser un imbécil. Aquel alfa, de peinado y risa horrible, con unas manos tan grandes que parecían _picnogónidos_ —arañas abisales, había aprendido el nombre sólo para molestar al señor intento-de-biólogo— y un humor tan nerd que eran necesarias largas explicaciones para entender sus estúpidas bromas. El mismo que le acariciaba la cabeza con delicadeza, que respetaba su espacio y tiempos, que siempre parecía tenerle algo dulce para subirle el azúcar en los momentos indicados y el dueño de aquel par de ojos ámbar que le hacían perder el aliento.

Decir que era un payaso se quedaba corto: él era el puto circo entero.

Y le habría gustado que las cosas se quedaran allí, quizá habría terminado por manejarlo y suprimir el pequeño "incidente" a eso, una estupidez que hizo por quién sabe qué mierda, pero su mente no tenía suficiente con ello. Fuera del hecho de que el recuerdo aparecía en los peores momentos —reuniones donde no podía irse sin más, o cuando le tocaba visitar escenas del crimen, e incluso durante partidas importantes—, comenzó a tener sueños extraños, y la palabra "extraño" se quedaba corta. A veces sólo era él con Kuroo, volviendo a besarse en escenarios variados, a veces en la oficina, otras —cuando tenía suerte— en el vacío.

Lo más problemático eran los sueños húmedos.

Por alguna razón que no terminaba de entender, algún rincón oscuro y sucio de su mente perturbada despertó con aquel estúpido beso, desatando una cantidad de fetiches y fijaciones que ni él mismo sabía que tenía. De repente, las manos enormes del alfa pasaron de ser un motivo de burla a algo que le parecía genuinamente atractivo, llevándole a fantasear más de alguna vez cuando estaba en el estupor entre el sueño y la vigilia. Dedos largos, fuertes, presionando su carne, acariciando lugares donde la luz del sol rara vez llegaba, enviando descargas por su columna y arrancándole suspiros temblorosos.

Y, si eso no era suficiente, poco a poco se fueron sumando otras. Boca, piernas, brazos, torso y muslos; cada parte que por sí sola no le causaba nada, parecía volverse terriblemente erótico si era del azabache. ¿Cómo demonios podía calentarse por cosas así? No lo terminaba de entender, pero al menos podía decir que no había llegado al punto de tener un fetiche con sus pies; si llegaba a ese punto, cogería su pistola y se metería un tiro.

Le habría gustado sentir ansiedad respecto al asunto, por más estúpido que sonase. Así podría sentir desagrado, odiar hasta la locura aquellas fijaciones que estaba desarrollando, pero las cosas jamás salían como él quería. Por más que se esforzara, Kuroo le parecía cada día más atractivo, ya fuera por partes o como un individuo completo. Su mente se vaciaba, siendo esa laguna cristalina que todo reflejaba, mientras sentimientos impuros pululaban haciendo temblar su columna. Si estaba muy jodido —se masturbaba con toda la vergüenza del mundo, pero lo hacía a fin de cuentas—.

Oh, ¿qué diría su madre si supiera que tenía una fijación por las manos?

Fuera de sus erráticas fantasías sexuales, las cosas siguieron su curso. La relación con Kuroo se volvió extraña, eso no podía negarlo, pero la incomodidad no era una constante. A veces aparecía cuando estaban en su oficina, y se interrumpían por accidente, momento donde ambos vacilaban y terminaban avergonzados, como si fueran dos adolescentes enamorados. Y, claro, algo así era de esperarse del alfa con sus 22 años, pero él ya estaba rozando los 30. Se sentía ridículo, pero a la vez surgía cierto calorcillo en su pecho que le reconfortaba, una efervescencia que curvaba sus labios y le hacía sonreír sin razón.

¿Era posible que un beso fuera capaz de disminuir el IQ de una persona?

— ¡Kenma!

Entre otras noticias, el celo de Akaashi fue un tema bastante pesado. No era que no estuvieran preparados —llevaban casi cinco años con la misma rutina para cuando eso pasaba— ni nada por el estilo, pero había un nuevo factor en juego: Bokuto. El pobre alfa pululaba como un espectro de un lado a otro, mirando su teléfono cada tanto para comprobar si su querido superior le había mandado un mensaje, rezongando en el caso de que no fuera así. Realmente se comportaba como si se hubiera muerto alguien, y no lograron animarle de ninguna forma. Y Kenma, para su desgracia, no podía evitar sentir pena por él, hecho que le llevó a hacer cosas que en su vida habría hecho por alguien más. Aquel alfa era como un cachorro, y rechazarle equivalía a patear uno, ¿quién en su sano juicio disfrutaba de patear un perrito?

— ¿Hm? —respondió, sin levantar la mirada de su teléfono. Era martes, segundo día sin Akaashi en la oficina, y Bokuto parecía al borde de la locura. Por esto mismo, Kuroo le había dicho que se quedara a almorzar con ellos, idea con la que Kenma estuvo de acuerdo. No estaría a solas con el azabache y podría distraer un poco al otro, era matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

— ¿Quieres probar mis onigiris? —exclamó el contrario, con cierta esperanza iluminando sus amarillos ojos. Estaban los tres sentados alrededor de la mesa, cada uno con su respectivo almuerzo. Esto, en el caso de Kozume, era una taza de cocoa y un plato de arroz y pescado que Tetsurō le traía preparado de antes. Si no se lo había tirado por la cabeza, fue por mero respeto a Kōtarō—. ¡Estuve viendo tutoriales de cocina anoche, y quiero saber cómo quedaron!

—Jo, ¿y desde cuándo te interesa cocinar? —soltó Kuroo, con una sonrisa cargada de sorna.

—Estuve pensando-

—Un milagro. —El rubio le dio un puntapié a su compañero, quien soltó un alarido. El de pelo pincho guardó silencio, mirándolos sin una expresión en concreto, antes de seguir hablando.

—Bueno, estuve pensando en que Akaashi no se ve muy bien. Siempre está estresado, y aún así se esfuerza en ayudarme siempre que puede—explicó, mientras desenvolvía su bentō. La caja era de plástico rojo, y tenía el tamaño suficiente para contener una buena cantidad de comida. Como mínimo, debía ser una porción para dos personas—. Entonces, me dije «hey, ¿por qué no tenerle una sorpresa?», así que me puse a buscar algo qué hacer, y terminé pensando en preparar onigiris, parece que le gustan mucho.

—Pues sí—comentó el beta, cosa que fue suficiente combustible para emocionar al alfa de pelo grisáceo. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro, además de aquella típica vibración que sacudía su histriónico cuerpo. De haber sido alguien más, habría pensado que sufría un ataque.

— ¿No es genial? ¡De seguro se pondrá muy feliz y dirá algo como "Bokuto-san, eres tan..."! —Silencio. El rostro del alfa se arrugó, mientras movía de un lado a otro sus enormes ojos. Parecía una máquina descompuesta—. Ah, ¿cómo se decía cuando te preocupas por los demás?

—... ¿Considerado?

— ¡Eso, considerado! —Los otros rieron, pero la emoción de Kōtarō no disminuyó un ápice—. ¡Dirá algo como "Bokuto-san, eres tan considerado", y aceptará salir de nuevo conmigo!

—Soñar no cuesta nada—bromeó Kuroo.

— ¡Kenma! —llamó nuevamente Bokuto, a lo que el aludido soltó otro "¿hm?" por lo bajo—. Entonces, ¿quieres probar? Tú conoces mejor a Akaashi, me ayudaría saber tu opinión.

—Ah, está bien—respondió, sin pensarlo demasiado.

Los ojos del alfa se iluminaron, mientras abría el bentō y le ofrecía su contenido. Se trataban de tres onigiris simples de arroz blanco, con la respectiva alga negra rodeándoles. No tenían mala pinta, e incluso podría decirse poseían la forma y tamaño perfecto, pero había algo que no encajaba. Quizá era el olor extraño que brotaba de ellos, o el hecho de que se vieran demasiado bien para haber sido preparados por un principiante, pero Kenma no tuvo el corazón para rechazar a esas alturas la comida. Cogió el que se veía más pequeño, acercándolo a su boca y dándole una pequeña mordida.

Decir que no quiso escupirlo era mentira, al menos lo que respectaba al relleno. El detective se esforzó en no hacer ninguna mueca, tragando con dificultad aquella mascada. Pudo sentir como bajaba por su garganta, pasando de su esófago al estómago, sintiéndose como una patada que le arrancó un par de lágrimas. Le echó un rápido vistazo al interior del onigiri, sintiendo un escalofrío al ver una masa verdosa y uniforme, ¿eso se suponía que debía ser carne o vegetales?

Abrió la boca listo para dar su veredicto, pero se fijó en las manos de Bokuto, que estaban cubiertas de curitas, más que nada en lo que respectaba a sus dedos. Aquello fue suficiente para hacer que su corazón se contrajera, sintiendo una mezcla de ternura y pena por el contrario. ¿Cómo podría ser tan hijo de puta para decirle la verdad y arruinarle su sueño?

—... Está bueno.

— ¡¿De verdad?! —La emoción de Bokuto fue como una explosión, y Kenma sólo pudo asentir en silencio. Si se desconcentraba, de seguro el contenido de su estómago terminaría volviendo por donde vino—. ¡Esto es tan genial! ¡Soy tan genial!

— ¿Hablas en serio? —murmuró Kuroo, flipando por lo surrealista de la situación. El rubio asintió, parpadeando para limpiar su mirada—. No jodas, pareces a punto de desmayarte.

—Estoy bien—escupió. El alfa de pelo gris parecía no prestarles más atención, inmerso en le celebración de su logro y gritando "¡hey, hey, hey!" a un público inexistente. Nuevamente, el corazón de Kozume se contrajo, le sorprendía que Akaashi no hubiera muerto de ternura aún—. ¿Quieres?

—No como porquerías.

Kenma rodó los ojos, volviendo su atención a Bokuto, quien volvía a ofrecerle más onigiris, señalando que no todos tenían el mismo relleno. Y así se la pasaron durante el resto de la hora de almuerzo, comportándose como un grupo de amigos cualquiera. Reían y bromeaban, platicando de cosas muy alejadas a su trabajo como detectives. Por un momento, todo el asunto del asesino serial dejó de importar, y el papeleo que tendrían que hacer luego ni siquiera se les pasó por la cabeza. Eran felices en su pequeña burbuja, al menos hasta que el estómago del pobre rubio asimiló la comida.

A partir de allí, el infierno se desató.

Kozume comenzó a sentir que el mundo daba vueltas, viéndose obligado a ir al baño. La idea inicial era mojarse la cara, pero al sentir como algo trepaba por su garganta, tuvo que correr a uno de los inodoros para vomitar. Como Kuroo y Bokuto le habían acompañado allí, lograron socorrerle un poco, aunque no pudieron hacer demasiado. Los ojos le lloraban, y las contracciones de su estómago eran tan violentas como dolorosas. Los alfas no tardaron en comenzar a discutir, uno de ellos disculpándose por lo ocurrido y el otro regañándole como si no hubiera un mañana, dejando de lado al pobre beta.

Aquel espectáculo terminó por llamar la atención de los demás miembros de la estación 512, cosa que sólo avivó el caos. Oikawa fue el primero en llegar, quejándose del escándalo que tenían montado, sólo para unirse a los pocos minutos al ver que habían ensuciado el baño que él mismo limpió hace pocas horas. Luego de eso, llegó Iwaizumi, quien comenzó a poner orden a base de golpes y gritos iracundos. Este último fue el único en reaccionar como un adulto responsable, tomando a Kenma en brazos y sacándole de allí.

Terminó en el hospital, bebiendo pequeños sorbos de agua mineral que Hajime compró y con una licencia médica para tres días, además de un bote de pastillas para los mareos.

Kenma fue llevado a casa después de eso, recibiendo la ayuda de Iwaizumi para subir hasta su apartamento. Cabe decir que intentó negarse, argumentando que ya se sentía mejor después de vomitar, pero los mareos por la pérdida de líquido fueron una buena razón para que el otro insistiera.

—Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa—le dijo el alfa. Tras dejarle en la cama junto a la bolsa con los medicamentos y la botella de agua, había vuelto a la puerta para retirarse.

Kenma asintió, esperando a escuchar el "click" de la cerradura para recostarse en la cama. Ya habían sido suficientes emociones para una jornada.

Durante el resto del día se dedicó a dormir, levantándose de vez en cuando a tomar agua e ir al baño, momentos donde también aprovechaba de responder los insistentes mensajes de Kuroo. Al parecer, aquel idiota estaba realmente preocupado por lo sucedido, cosa que él no terminaba de entender. A decir verdad, no era la primera vez que alguna comida le caía mal, e incluso podría decirse que se había acostumbrado a enfermarse por ese tipo de cosas. Era la primera vez que el efecto aparecía tan rápido, sí, pero seguía sin ser la gran cosa.

—Te puedes morir por eso, ¿sabes? —exclamó Kuroo, durante una de las tantas veces que le llamó por teléfono al no recibir respuesta de sus mensajes—. Tienes que tener más cuidado con esas cosas.

—Ya, como si supiera que un estúpido onigiri podría intoxicarme—replicó Kenma, irritado. La insistencia del alfa cansaba, y con el dolor de estómago y las náuseas intermitentes que tenía su paciencia no estaba en el mejor estado—. ¿Cómo está Bokuto?

—Oikawa le obligó a limpiar el desastre del baño. —contestó el alfa, relajando un poco su voz—. Con lo poco que comes, fue una sorpresa cuánto vomitaste.

—Asqueroso—gruñó el beta, haciendo una mueca. Hablar de sus propios fluidos era extraño, y más aún el que otra persona lo hiciera—. ¿Por qué te pones a analizar mi vómito?

—Al menos, yo tengo la decencia de no decirlo en pleno almuerzo—soltó Kuroo, con sorna. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, tiempo en el que Kenma aprovechó para beber un par de tragos de agua—... ¿Realmente estás bien?

—Estoy bien, en serio—respondió. La repentina preocupación del alfa le desconcertó, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos a menos que fuera su madre o Akaashi—. Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

—Eso sólo lo hace más preocupante.

—De verdad, estoy bien—insistió. Otro silencio, era fácil imaginar la expresión que Kuroo tendría: cejas fruncidas y boca torcida, con la mirada ligeramente ensombrecida. Suspiró—. Mira, si quieres... puedes llamarme más tarde.

— ¿Estás seguro? Normalmente detestas que te llame.

—Puedo hacer una excepción. —Aunque sonara estúpido, creyó ver ante él la sonrisa que cruzó el rostro ajeno, haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan susceptible a ese tipo de cosas? —. Pero mándame un mensaje antes de hacerlo, o te bloqueo.

— ¿Sigues molesto por la vez que interrumpí tu partida? —El beta gruñó, sintiendo una oleada de irritación recorrerle. Aún recordaba la pantalla de "derrota" brillar ante sus ojos, un recordatorio humillante—. Ya te dije que no fue a posta, no soy tan desgraciado.

—Ajá, sí. —Ruidosas carcajadas le obligaron a despegar el teléfono de su oreja para no quedar sordo. A veces se preguntaba si ese alfa era en realidad una hiena—. Eso, más te vale avisar antes de llamar, o realmente me voy a molestar.

—Va, va, lo haré. —El rubio asintió en silencio. Encendió la pantalla de su móvil, listo para cortar la llamada, cuando el azabache volvió a hablar—. ¡O-Oi, Kenma!

—Dios, ¿no tienes papeleo que hacer?

—Sólo quiero preguntar algo—aclaró, a lo que el contrario gruñó—. Es rápido, lo prometo.

—Vale.

— ¿Te gustaría... salir? —murmuró Kuroo, con voz temblorosa. Silencio, sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones—. Y-Ya sabes, a comer y pasear.

—Uhm, ¿con Bokuto y Akaashi?

—No, sólo tú y yo.

Kenma, en ese momento, sintió que murió durante unos cuantos segundos, al menos hasta que la corriente eléctrica apareció. Cada ápice de su cuerpo estalló en escalofríos, a la par que pequeñas descargas sacudía su columna. La sangre se le concentró en el rostro, orejas y cuello, mientras que su corazón latía a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que parecía a punto de explotar. Perdió el aliento, su cabeza daba vueltas, con una sobrecarga de información que terminó en silencio. Una laguna cristalina, reflejando un atardecer; el sol, dando sus últimos alientos, besaba la superficie, inundándola de colores cálidos, como si estuviera en llamas.

Y así mismo estaba él, ardiendo.

— ¿Kenma? —La voz de Kuroo irrumpió como un trueno, resonando en su mente vacía—. ¿Qué dices, entonces?

—Uh. —Quería responder, pero no habían siquiera palabras para conectar. El sudor impregnó su frente, mientras miraba de un lado a otro en busca de su voz—. Hm.

— ¿Hm?

—D-Digo, sí—murmuró, sintiendo la vergüenza teñir sus mejillas. Por un momento, creyó que había vuelto a ser un adolescente, demasiado torpe como para expresar sus ideas—. Sí, me... me gustaría.

— ¿De veras? —exclamó Tetsurō, con sorpresa genuina. Kozume asintió por inercia, antes de murmurar un suave "sí"—. ¡G-Genial! Podemos ir a tomar un café y luego recorrer la ciudad... ¡Si quieres, claro! —El alfa hablaba de manera apresurada, al punto en que apenas se entendía—. También estaría bien ir a un restaurante, puedes escogerlo tú, así tendrás comida que realmente te guste y-

—Kuro—le interrumpió, frenando aquella verborrea. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, buscando las palabras correctas antes de continuar—. Después lo vemos, ¿vale?

— ¡A-Ah, sí! Lamento molestarte con cosas así en tu estado.

—No molestas, sólo es... mucha información—aclaró, refregándose la cara con su mano libre. Seguía sonrojado, y el corazón taladraba su pecho—. Hablamos luego, ¿bien?

—Sí, sí—respondió el alfa, aún con cierto nerviosismo en su voz. Se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima—. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en decirme. Estaré atento a tus mensajes.

—Vale.

Se despidieron y cortaron la llamada. Kenma sentía el corazón en la boca, latiendo tan rápido como el batir nerviosos de una polilla. Se dejó caer en el colchón, rebotando, con la efervescencia trepando por la punta de sus pies y manos. Su mente seguía en calma, cristalina, mezclándose con una emoción que venía desde el fondo de su estómago. Sonrió, queriendo reír y llorar a la vez, mientras se cubría el rostro que sólo parecía calentarse más y más.

Tendría una cita con Kuroo.

* * *

La Canción de las Tormentas le despertó, haciendo que diera un respingo en la cama.

Estaba oscuro, y el reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche marcaba las 3AM. Kenma se removió, gruñendo y refregándose los párpados. El pijama —compuesto por una sudadera vieja y un par de _sweatpants_ negros— se le pegaba al cuerpo húmedo por el sudor. El frío le mordía la piel de los pies y rostro, recordatorio cruel de que debía encender la estufa antes de ir a dormir.

Aquella melodía continuaba resonando, acompañada del clásico _"bzz bzz"_ que hacía su teléfono cuando tenía una llamada entrante. Conocía bien ese tono, dado que se lo había colocado especialmente a alguien sólo para molestarlo. Una tormenta hecha persona, que ponía patas arriba lo que entendía por vida, creando un torbellino de sentimientos que odiaba y apreciaba a la vez. Cogió el teléfono entre quejidos, dándole a contestar la llamada sin necesidad de leer el nombre del contacto.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Su voz salió ronca, rasposa por el sueño interrumpido. Apenas podía mantener abiertos los párpados, siendo más bien unas estrechas rendijas. Las consecuencias de la intoxicación alimenticia le estaban pegando bastante duro, recordándole que lo poco o nada que comía no era sano.

No hubo respuesta del otro lado de la línea, más allá de una respiración agitada. Los pelos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta, espantando los restos de sopor, haciendo que parpadeara en la oscuridad y agudizara el oído. Se escuchaba un jadeo, el mismo que haría cualquiera tras correr una maratón, pero combinado con los temblores del llanto. Una corriente helada recorrió su columna mientras se sentaba en el colchón, pero poco o nada tenía que ver con la estación. El corazón de le contrajo de manera dolorosa, a la par que su cabeza se volvía un enjambre de pensamientos y emociones. Tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar, era como estar a punto de lanzarse al vacío.

— ¿... Kuro? —preguntó, sintiendo que se ahogaba con el nombre. Su sangre se había enfriado, y la sensación de vértigo era desesperante—. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué pasa?

—K-Kenma. —Un sollozo, reprimido a la fuerza. Más jadeos, como si se estuviera quedando sin aliento—. ¿Puedes... Puedes pasar a recogerme?

— ¿Recogerte? —repitió, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Apretó el aparato, haciendo que este crujiera. Las sombras en su apartamento de un ambiente se volvían más claras, tomando formas de muebles y objetos variados—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Y-Yo... —Le escuchó tragar, seguido de un "eh" tembloroso—. No lo sé, no sé dónde estoy.

— ¿Puedes mandarme tu ubicación por mensaje? —Silencio, el sonido del roce de ropa, antes de escuchar un "hm" afirmativo. El frío aumentaba—. No te muevas, iré a por ti ahora, ¿está bien?

—S-Sí.

— ¿Quieres que siga hablando contigo mientras voy? —Hubo un silencio, donde ni siquiera se escuchó la respiración del alfa. Al parecer, vacilaba, cosa que sólo aumentó la tensión—. ¿Kuro?

— ¡No, no! Sólo... ven, por favor.

Kenma sintió una punzada en el pecho ante aquel último ruego, asintiendo y diciéndole a Kuroo que estaría lo más rápido posible con él, antes de cortar la llamada. Pateó las sábanas, bajando de la cama de un salto y saliendo disparado hacia la puerta de entrada. Apenas se preocupó de coger las llaves y la chaqueta, pensando en esta última más por el alfa. Sus músculos gritaban ante la fatiga, y el estómago le daba vueltas, pero su cabeza iba tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para fijarse en ello. Se calzó sus zapatos, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por los pasillos.

Como nunca, fue por las escaleras, bajando los tres pisos que le separaban de la salida a una velocidad que ni él mismo pensó posible, de milagro no se resbaló y partió la cabeza contra los escalones. Una helada ventisca le recibió al salir del edificio donde vivía, quemando su nariz y garganta. Los ojos le ardieron, pero eso no le detuvo a seguir corriendo. Estuvo a punto de resbalar y caer en los peldaños de la entrada, pero alcanzó a apoyarse en uno de los barandales de piedra, raspándose las palmas. Apretó los dientes, no había tiempo para preocuparse de eso.

Corrió a su auto, sintiendo la falta de aliento presionarle el pecho. Se subió como pudo, logrando meter la llave en el contacto tras dos intentos y un par de maldiciones. Justo en ese momento, su celular vibró. Lo desbloqueó sin pensarlo mucho, Kuroo le había enviado la dirección, por lo que procedió a abrir _Google Maps_ y encendió las indicaciones en voz alta. Luego de esto, giró la llave en el contacto y arrancó el motor.

Las calles estaban vacías en su gran mayoría, por lo que no tuvo problemas en pisar el acelerador. Jadeaba, sintiendo una presión en la parte trasera del cráneo, mientras su corazón latía desbocado. Pasó una, dos luces en rojo, y la velocidad seguía aumentando. Sus pensamientos eran un enjambre iracundo, zumbando hasta ensordecerle, mientras la voz robótica de la aplicación le decía qué direcciones tomar. Derrapaba en las curvas, sintiendo que el estómago se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento.

Distintos escenarios pasaron frente a sus ojos, cada uno más horrible que el anterior. ¿Y si le habían atacado? Los enfrentamientos entre alfas eran pan de cada día, y no era raro que se tornaran violentos al punto de usar otras cosas que no fueran los puños. ¿Que haría si estaba herido? Podría ser que ahora mismo Kuroo se estuviera desangrando en algún callejón oscuro, mientras él manejaba a la velocidad de una tortuga. Movió la palanca de la caja de velocidades, pisando el acelerador a fondo, hundiéndose en el asiento de cuero. Si el alfa moría, sería su culpa.

No condujo más allá de 20 minutos, sintiendo como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo cuando llegó al lugar y frenó, haciendo que las ruedas del carro chillaran y su cuerpo se fuera hacia adelante. De milagro no estampó su boca contra el volante, pero ni siquiera se dio un momento para respirar.

Estaba en una calle poco iluminada, donde colindaban los suburbios destinados a alfas y betas. Había uno que otro farol de foco amarillento, pero aún así era difícil discernir entre las sombras. Entrecerró los ojos, escudriñando el lugar, pero no vio al alfa; sólo habían bolsas de basura. Su pecho volvió a ser estrangulado por la ansiedad, llevándole a encender las luces altas del automóvil, espantando a algunas ratas que vio meterse en una alcantarilla. Volvió a revisar, y lo vio: escondido en la boca de un callejón, se asomaba aquella cabellera tan característica que solía pulular tanto en sus fantasías como pesadillas.

Kozume jadeó, dándole al claxon con la mano abierta, haciendo que la figura diera un respingo y se asomara, quedando a la vista. Tetsurō llevaba puesto algo que parecía un pijama, lo cual desentonaba bastante con sus zapatos —eran los que solía llevar en la oficina—. Su cabello estaba revuelto, mucho más de lo normal, pero no parecía estar herido ni nada. Tenía las rodillas algo sucias, como si se hubiera tropezado, pero más allá de eso no había nada en especial. El beta sintió como la presión le bajó de golpe, enviando oleadas de calma por sus extremidades. Sus músculos se relajaron, y un pitido sordo apareció en sus oídos. Estaba bien, él estaba bien.

Apagó las luces altas, volviendo a tocar el claxon, llamando a su compañero. Este comenzó a moverse de inmediato, por lo que desbloqueó las puertas. Se subió sin decir una palabra, acurrucándose en el asiento del copiloto. Mantuvo la mirada fija sobre sus rodillas, que se sacudían ligeramente al igual que su mandíbula inferior. Respiraba de forma entrecortada, jadeante.

El peso en su estómago aumentó, haciéndole tragar con dureza.

—Iremos a mi apartamento—exclamó Kenma, mientras encendía la calefacción. Giró la perilla hasta el tope, haciendo que una ráfaga de aire caliente saliera de la ventilación del vehículo. Se acomodó en el asiento; el motor seguía encendido, era cuestión de arrancar y ya—, ¿está bien?

Miró de reojo a Kuroo, esperando alguna respuesta. Después de unos segundos de silencio, asintió, moviendo apenas su cabeza, pero esto fue suficiente para el rubio. Puso el pie en el acelerador, esta vez poniéndose en marcha con más cuidado.

El viaje de vuelta fue de media hora, donde su atención estaba más sobre el alfa que en la carretera. Parecía sufrir algún grado de hipotermia, cosa que le hacía sacudirse y soltar jadeos temblorosos. Su ropa no era precisamente la adecuada para salir a esas horas de la noche, y menos aún a puertas del invierno, ¿qué hacía en la calle, entonces? A juzgar por sus zapatos, quizá salió apurado de su casa, sin fijarse demasiado en el calzado. Tenía sentido, a él mismo solía pasarle eso en su antiguo trabajo cuando se quedaba dormido. Pero, ¿qué le había llevado a eso? En apariencia, sólo traía el teléfono encima, y quizá las llaves, siendo que había ido bastante lejos de casa.

¿Quién saldría así en plena madrugada?

Al llegar a su destino, Kenma fue el primero en bajarse, apresurándose para ir a abrirle la puerta al contrario. Este seguía en un estado catatónico, con la mirada perdida y una expresión vacía en el rostro, pensando quizá quién sabe qué. Le tomó de la mano derecha, fijándose en que los nudillos de esta estaban cubiertos de cortes. No preguntó nada, soltándola de inmediato y cogiéndole por la manga de su ropa-pijama, llevándole así al interior del edificio. Optó por las escaleras, a pesar de que el recorrido fuera más lento. Tenía la ligera sensación de que era mala idea encerrar a Kuroo en un espacio reducido, más aún en el extraño estado en el que estaba. Si le daba otro ataque —si es que era eso y no algo más— sería complicado volver a calmarlo.

Si no le atacaba, claro, con los alfas no se sabe.

—Ven, siéntate. —Al llegar al apartamento, Kenma fue el primero en entrar, guiando a Kuroo por el ambiente único hasta su cama. Esperó a que este le obedeciera, antes de volver a hablar—. Te traeré té y algo para tus manos, espérame aquí.

Sin mirarle, el azabache asintió, con los ojos clavados en el suelo alfombrado. Esperó unos segundos, comprobando que le haría caso, antes de ir a la cocina. Allí llenó su hervidor de agua, dejándolo trabajar mientras iba al baño a por el kit de primeros auxilios. Según lo poco que había alcanzado a ver de la mano ajena, aquellos cortes parecían los típicos que uno se hacía con vidrio, por lo que probablemente tuviera trozos incrustados en las heridas. Un pequeño rincón de su mente barajó las posibilidades, cada una más escalofriante que la anterior, pero terminó por aplastar esas ideas. No era momento para sobrepensar.

Al escuchar el agua hervir, volvió a la cocina, con la pequeña maleta que contenía el kit en la mano. Tomó la primera taza limpia que encontró, para luego abrir el gabinete donde guardaba el té. Akaashi tenía la costumbre de regalarle cajas y cajas de distintos tipos de té, la gran mayoría con propiedades relajantes y que ayudaban a dormir. Realmente no le gustaban esa clase de bebidas, pero con tal de ver a su amigo más tranquilo estaba bien.

Era una forma bastante curiosa de preocuparse por él, razón por la que no rechazaba aquellos regalos.

Terminó decantándose por uno de valeriana, por lo que cogió una bolsita y la metió en la taza, para luego tomar el hervidor y llenarla de agua caliente. Mientras hacía todo esto, estaba pendiente de los ruidos del apartamento, más que nada para notar si Kuroo se movía o no. Fuera de la posibilidad que tuviera una crisis, le preocupaba más la idea de que colapsara debido a su mal estado. Por lo jadeante que se había escuchado en la llamada, podía suponer que estuvo corriendo, o como mínimo hizo un exceso de actividad física. Esto más la vestimenta tan liviana no podía traer nada bueno, y la posibilidad de tener que arrastrarle hasta el auto para ir al hospital no era para nada tentadora.

Teniendo lista la infusión, volvió hacia la cama, donde le azabache le esperaba tal cual le había indicado. Dejó la taza en la mesita de noche, rozando con suavidad el hombro contrario para llamar su atención. Este pareció sobresaltarse por unos segundos, levantando sus ojos del piso, pero se relajó al instante. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

— ¿Puedo ver tu mano? —preguntó, con voz suave. Kuroo le miraba sin hacerlo realmente, teniendo aquellos hermosos ojos ámbar sin sentimiento alguno. Esto sólo hizo que la espina se hundiera aún más en su corazón—. No te haré daño, lo prometo.

—U-Uh.

Tardó unos momentos en responder con un movimiento de cabeza, como si le costara asimilar las palabras. Esto preocupó a Kozume, pero prefirió ahorrarse sus preguntas y atender las heridas ajenas. Encendió la lámpara de su buró, para así poder ver mejor lo que estaba haciendo. Se arrodilló delante de Kuroo, en la alfombra, pidiéndole su mano con un gesto de las propias. Este se la entregó sin más, mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos.

La mayoría de los cortes eran superficiales, habiendo uno que otro más profundo en la parte del dorso. La sangre estaba seca, pero por el color de las costras se notaba que las heridas eran recientes; no tendrían más allá de dos horas, quizá tres a lo máximo. Cogió una pinza de la maleta y, estrechando los ojos, buscó los trozos de cristal que pudieran estar incrustados. Para la suerte de ambos, no encontró más allá de un par, pero aún así se dio el trabajo de revisar varias veces. Luego, cogió una botella de alcohol medicinal y unos trozos de gasa.

—Voy a limpiar la herida, puede que arda un poco—anunció el rubio, levantando sus ojos dorados y fijándolos en los del contrario. Sus pupilas se habían contraído un poco con el cambio de luz, revelando más del ámbar. Seguía perdido, aunque podría decir que estaba despertando—, ¿está bien?

—... Uhm, sí—contestó, con voz rasposa.

Esta respuesta hizo que el corazón de Kenma diera un vuelco, pero se forzó a tranquilizarse y continuar con su tarea. Limpió los cortes lo más rápido que pudo, intentando ignorar los quejidos que Kuroo soltaba entre dientes. No le gustaba la idea de causarle dolor, más aún considerando su estado. Sus pensamientos iban de aquí para allá, chocando unos con otros, volviendo su cabeza un lío y haciendo que concentrarse en una sola cosa fuera un suplicio. Aún así, lo hizo, preocupándose de no dejar herida sin desinfectar.

La parte del vendaje fue más fácil y, teniendo en cuenta que el alfa había respondido mejor, solamente le mostró el rollo de gasa antes de cubrir los cortes. Se aseguró de que tuviera cierta movilidad en la mano, aunque no podía hacer demasiado. Casi todo el daño estaba en la zona de los nudillos, por lo que el vendaje sí o sí le resultaría molesto.

Terminadas las curaciones, cerró la maleta y la llevó de vuelta a donde pertenecía, para luego volver a por la taza de té y entregársela a Tetsurō en las manos. Este murmuró un suave "gracias" en respuesta, inclinándose para soplar la caliente superficie del líquido. Parecía más dispuesto a comunicarse, por lo que Kozume se aventuró a hablar de nuevo.

—Voy a encender la estufa—exclamó, estando de pie frente al contrario. Este asintió de inmediato—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, estoy bien. —Mentira, pero no era momento para sacárselo en cara.

—Te puedo dar un calmante—insistió, con un tono suave. No quería que se sintiera presionado, pero la preocupación desbordaba por cada uno de sus poros—. Mi... Mi psiquiatra me recetó unos muy buenos, no tengo problemas en darte uno.

Aquello último fue difícil, no era algo que dijese todo el tiempo. Sólo Akaashi sabía sobre sus citas al psiquiatra por la ansiedad, más que nada porque le había acompañado un par de veces. No era algo de lo que estuviese orgulloso, pero en el contexto donde se encontraba ese tipo de cosas daba igual. Primero estaba Kuroo.

—Estoy bien, de verdad—respondió, intentando esbozar una de sus típicas sonrisas socarronas. No resultó, siendo más bien una mueca lánguida y torcida que algo alegre. La espina volvió a hundirse, esta vez enviando dolorosas descargas por su columna—. Sólo necesito... entrar en calor.

Asintió, sin decir nada. Esperó unos segundos por si quería agregar algo más, pero el alfa volcó su atención en beber el té. Kenma fue en busca de la estufa de gas, la cual tenía guardada en el pequeño trastero de la cocina. A pesar de que el aparato tuviera rueditas, le costó un esfuerzo titánico moverla, consecuencias de la falta de comida por la intoxicación y el exceso de esfuerzo. Sentía que terminaría desfalleciendo en cualquier momento, pero eso no le detuvo. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad volcada en la tarea, movió la estufa hasta donde estaba Kuroo, ayudándose de un chispero eléctrico que guardaba en la cocina para encenderla. El calor no tardó en inundar el pequeño apartamento, volviendo mucho más reconfortante la estadía.

Suspiró, pasándose las manos por el lacio cabello. El cansancio le nublaba poco a poco la vista, mientras que sus rodillas comenzaban a ser más una masa gelatinosa que otra cosa. Quería dormir, aunque fueran un par de horas, pero la visión del azabache aún sentado al borde de la cama se lo impedía. Esperó a que terminara su té, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Poco a poco, volvía a cobrar vida, aunque conservaba cierto tinte que le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Puedes quedarte hasta mañana, no tengo problemas con eso—dijo Kenma, tras que Kuroo dejara la taza en la mesita de noche. Ambos se miraron, sin decir nada, por lo que decidió continuar—. Yo puedo tomar el sofá, mientras tú te quedas con la cama.

— ¿Estás seguro? No quiero ser una molestia.

—No lo eres—contestó, de forma escueta. La suavidad en sus propias palabras le sorprendió, estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de respuestas, más aún cuando se trataba de ese tonto alfa.

El azabache no dijo nada, bajando su mirada al suelo. Al no ver una reacción, Kozume dio el primer paso, murmurando un "venga, acuéstate" mientras cogía por el brazo al contrario, ayudándole a ponerse de pie. Abrió las sábanas y mantas de la cama, esperando a que se acostara antes de arroparle. En todo momento sintió aquellos ojos ámbar sobre él, taladrándole, haciendo preguntas a las que no podía responder. Los evitó lo máximo que pudo, no se sentía capaz de decir nada más.

«Todo va a estar bien».

Las palabras bailaban en la punta de su lengua, tentadas a escapar a la par que se aferraban con fuerza. Le hubiera gustado poder decir esa frase sin más, pero el peso de su estómago era mayor. Realmente no sabía una mierda sobre la situación de Kuroo, de lo que sucedió antes de la llamado o en el trayecto de ida al callejón, de la razón de los cortes en su mano. Era absurdo siquiera pensar que asegurar algo así serviría de algo, él odiaría que le dijesen eso si viviera lo mismo. Palabras vacías, maquetadas como la típica frase de consuelo optimista que la gente soltaba para zafarse de momentos incómodos. Mientras más la repetía dentro de su cabeza, menos significado tenía, volviéndose un mero ruido más parecido a la estática que otra cosa.

Hizo una mueca, a veces le gustaría ser mejor con las palabras.

—Estaré en el sofá, no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo—musitó Kenma.

Los ojos ámbar seguían clavados en él, opacos, esperando una respuesta a una pregunta que no conocía. Al no ver un cambio de expresión o siquiera intenciones de plática, se dio media vuelta para ir a lo que sería su cama por esa noche. Las piernas le pesaban, y cada paso se sentía como un infierno. Correr le había sentado peor de lo que habría imaginado, ¿tan mal estado físico tenía?

El beta no alcanzó a avanzar un metro, cuando sintió un suave roce contra su ropa, seguido de un llamado ahogado.

— ¡Kenma...!

Se giró, con un "¿qué pasa?" escrito en la mirada. Kuroo había estirado uno de sus largos brazos, quizá intentando cogerle de la ropa para frenarle, logrando apenas tocar su sudadera con la punta de los dedos. Se miraron, sin decir nada, absortos en la atmósfera tan extraña en la que llevaban respirando desde que entraron al departamento. Los ojos ámbar temblaron, mientras las facciones de usual aspecto relajado se quebraron y deformaron. Un par de lágrimas cayeron, deslizándose por las mejillas del alfa, llegando a su mentón y perdiéndose en la profundidad de su cuello.

Cuando se le escapó el primer sollozo, Kenma ya se había metido en la cama con él, abrazándole.

—Venga... —le animó, en un murmullo. Tenía la cabeza del azabache contra su pecho, mientras los hombros ajenos se sacudían ante cada lamento. Le acarició el cabello, con cuidado, sintiendo como las lágrimas humedecían su sudadera—. Estoy aquí, Kuro.

Le rodeó como pudo con sus delgados brazos, dándole un suave apretujón. La espina se clavaba cada vez más profundo en su corazón, cerrándole la garganta y haciendo que le ardieran los ojos. Aún así, no pudo decir nada más, sintiendo que se caía a pedazos mientras Kuroo temblaba contra su cuerpo. Volvió a acariciarle el cabello, intentando tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, sintiendo que se ahogaba.

Sería una larga noche.

* * *

Crujidos y gruñidos, el olor a sangre baila en su nariz.

El escenario es difuso y sus movimientos inciertos, pero hay algo que tiene bastante claro: el dolor en su brazo izquierdo. Sabe que se está cubriendo la cara con él, ¿la razón? No la recuerda, el zumbido dentro de su cabeza no le deja pensar. Fuerza sus ojos a enfocarse, a la par que su pecho comienza a ser aplastado hasta la asfixia. Primero ve un rostro sin rasgos, luego una nariz y unos labios, algo de pelo, dientes y sangre. Jadea, se está ahogando, es demasiado el peso sobre sus costillas, pero no deja de mirar al rostro extraño.

Nariz, labios, cejas, pómulos. Las cosas empiezan a tomar forma, siente como si le echaran ácido en la córnea. Piel morena, un flequillo negro, dentadura envidiable. Una vaga sensación se instala en su estómago, ardiendo, incendiando poco a poco los alrededores, hasta hacerle sentir que su vientre reventará. Dos ojos ámbar, veteados por trazos dorados y castaños, creando una profundidad integrante, pero que eran engullidos por una pupila dilatada.

Contuvo el aliento. Era Kuroo quién mordía su antebrazo.

Más crujidos y gruñidos. El olor de la sangre le asfixia, mientras sus huesos ceden bajo las mandíbulas del alfa, rompiendo la única barrera que le separa de él. Un último destello de sus dientes, antes de sentirlos hundirse en su garganta. La oscuridad le engulle.

Kenma despertó de golpe, jadeando y con lágrimas en los ojos.

La garganta le quemaba, mientras que sentía su pecho contraerse cada que intentaba tomar una bocanada de aire, ahogándole en su propia miseria. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, tiempo donde sintió como el mundo se le venía encima, antes de poder conectarse al escenario que le rodeaba. Seguía en su apartamento, sentado en la cama; nada había cambiado, más allá del extraño peso a su lado, que envolvía su pelvis con un abrazo.

Parpadeó, moviendo su mirada desde la nada hasta su costado, donde vio una mata de pelo negra intentando fusionarse con él. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a él como un puñetazo, haciendo que reaccionara y volviera a respirar. Estaba bien, Kuroo también estaba bien, habían pasado la noche juntos y eso era genial, nada que su caótica cabeza no pudiera procesar. Lanzó un suspiro tembloroso, percatándose de que sentía cierto dolor en el brazo derecho, así que desvió su mirada hacia él. Sin darse cuenta, había cogido su antebrazo derecho con la mano izquierda, clavando sus dedos en la tela con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Se sintió estúpido, soltando el agarre con una mueca torcida, antes de subirse la manga de la sudadera hasta el codo.

Quedó a la vista su pálido brazo, delgado y de piel casi transparente, la cual habría de ser bella de no ser por la horrible cicatriz que la decoraba. Casi en el centro del antebrazo, dos medialunas blancas se tocaban entre sí, creando una figura retorcida y sobresaliente, que ahora parecía destacar mucho más al estar su piel enrojecida por el agarre. Los recuerdos llenaron el fondo de su cabeza, por lo que decidió volver a bajarse la manga antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Algunas cosas tardaban en cicatrizar más de lo que podía tolerar.

Un gruñido a su lado le recordó que no estaba solo, y que su repentino despertar de seguro había sido molesto. Se rascó la mejilla, mirando con cierta pereza la figura de Kuroo. Se había quedado despierto el resto de la noche, consolándole, hasta que este terminó por caer rendido ante el cansancio. A pesar de que no logró hacerle dejar de llorar, sus caricias torpes bastaron para evitar un posible ataque de pánico, lo cual era algo bueno. Claro, considerando la desventaja física en la que un beta tan flacucho como él se encontraba, el peor escenario posible habría sido uno donde el azabache perdía el control, abriéndose paso a la fuerza para escapar.

Una leve punzada en sus sienes le hace arrugar el entrecejo. Tenían que haber consecuencias, claro; con la poca suerte que arrastraba, era lo de menos.

Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche. Este indicaba que eran las 07.30am, cosa que le hizo rezongar. Era demasiado temprano para cualquiera que tuviera siquiera un ápice de humanidad, más aún considerando que él se había dormido pasadas las seis. Se sentía apaleado, como si un grupo de elefantes hubiera bailado tap sobre él, para luego usarle de estropajo y limpiar la pista de baile. Ni siquiera sabía cómo es que se mantenía erguido, el siquiera mantener sus ojos abiertos era un milagro. Su mente comenzó a vagar, lejos de su cuerpo y del dolor muscular, ¿cómo sería volver a recostarse, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo del alfa y dejando que el calor corporal de este le arrullara?

Lo pensó, y bastante, más aún considerando lo reconfortante que eran los brazos de Kuroo, los cuales rodeaban su vientre, pero no podía. Llevaba demasiadas horas sin comer —cosa que no le importaba— y el idiota a su lado de seguro también —eso le preocupaba un poco más—, así que lo más razonable sería ponerse de pie y preparar el desayuno. Además, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos ocurridos y la posibilidad de que el alfa siguiera afectado, debía llamar a la oficina y avisarle a Iwaizumi de la situación, o al menos inventar alguna mentira creíble. Se restregó la cara, poniendo en una balanza sus opciones, dormir era mucho más tentador y, ¿quién realmente podría recriminarle algo tan humano?

Un murmullo, seguido de un suave espasmo en los brazos que le rodeaban. Tetsurō giró su cabeza, dejando a la vista un rostro de párpados hinchados, y con rastros rojizos allí por donde las lágrimas habían pasado. La espina volvió a aparecer, clavándose en las entrañas del corazón de Kenma, haciéndole soltar una maldición mientras se escapaba del agarre ajeno y se levantaba.

Con el pelo cogido en una coleta y la misma ropa de la noche anterior, el rubio dejó su apartamento cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido. Si quería preparar el desayuno, necesitaría materia prima para cocinar, algo que no solía abundar en su casa por obvias razones. No es que se le dieran mal las artes culinarias —Akaashi le solía decir que era genial en eso—, pero la idea de pasar horas metido en la cocina para crear algo que sería útil durante un par de días, y luego tener que repetir el proceso...

La comida a domicilio era mejor, y por lejos.

Teniendo en cuenta de que tenía el cuerpo destrozado y apenas podía dar dos pasos sin desfallecer, optó por pasar a una tienda de abarrotes cercana, la cual era atendida por una beta de cabello castaño y rizado. Antes solía haber un tipo —presumiblemente el hermano, dado sus parecidos físicos— con aspecto de delincuente, el cual siempre soltaba un "¿cómo puedes ser policía siendo tan pequeño? ¿No has pensado en esforzarte y ponerte en forma?" que derivaba en discusiones. Realmente Kozume no le odiaba por ello, no es que fuera una mentira lo que decía, pero a veces el tipo podía ser muy molesto. En algún punto habían comenzado a llevarse mejor, específicamente el día en que él apareció con el pelo teñido de rubio.

Prefería no preguntarse demasiado la razón de ese cambio, a fin de cuentas le beneficiaba.

Compró pescado, verduras y una bolsa de arroz. Según lo que recordaba, aún tenía de esto último en la despensa, pero no pensaba arriesgarse a la posibilidad de que no fuera así. El frío de la ciudad a esas horas era todo menos agradable y, a pesar de llevar encima su chaqueta más gruesa, un gorro y una bufanda que sólo dejaban ver sus ojos, se estaba congelando. Cada movimiento era un suplicio, pero aún así apretó el paso para volver rápido al apartamento.

Al abrir la puerta, encontró que Kuroo seguía en la misma posición donde le dejó, durmiendo sobre su vientre y ocupando toda la jodida cama. Suspiró, colgando sus llaves y desvistiéndose hasta quedar nuevamente en sudadera y _sweatpants_ , para luego llevar las compras hasta la cocina. El apartamento seguía teniendo una temperatura agradable, todo gracias a su estufa —la había apagado apenas el alfa se durmió, cosa que no fue hace tanto—, una de sus mejores inversiones hasta ahora.

En la cocina, puso agua en su olla arrocera antes de llenarla, programándola con un par de 'clicks'. Luego, procedió a lavar las verduras, las cuales pondría en una tabla y cortaría en pequeños trozos. Teniendo esto listo, metió todo dentro de una olla, que llenó de agua y agregó los condimentos necesarios; aquello sería una especie de sopa de verduras. A continuación fue el turno del pescado, el cual también lavó y preparó para su cocción, la cual sería en una sartén. Como había comprado pescado cortado en filetes, no tuvo que darse el trabajo de quitarle las espinas, pero aún así revisó los trozos de carne un par de veces antes de ponerlos a cocer.

Estuvo una media hora trabajando sin parar, sudando la gota gorda con el calor de la cocina, hasta tuvo un bonito desayuno tradicional. Puso dos porciones —una para el alfa y otra para él— en una bandeja de madera, la cual tenía unas patas que la convertían en una mesita para la cama. Con todo listo, abandonó la cocina y se dirigió hacia Kuroo, quien seguía durmiendo como si nada. Se había movido un poco, enterrando su rostro en una de las tantas almohadas que habían en el lecho. Kenma dejó la bandeja en el suelo, acercándose al contrario y posando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Kuro... —le llamó, sacudiéndole suavemente. Este hizo una mueca, murmurando algo entre dientes—. Kuro—insistió, con algo más de fuerza, pero no logró nada. Frunció el ceño, ¿cómo ese cabeza de escoba podía tener el sueño tan pesado? —. ¡Kuro!

— ¡Ah, yo no fui! —Kuroo despertó de golpe, sentándose tan rápido que por poco le da un cabezazo. El azabache miró confundido a todas direcciones, antes de detenerse en el rubio—. ¿Kenma...?

—No, el conejo de pascua—escupió, rodando los ojos. Se agachó, cogiendo la bandeja con comida que estaba en el suelo. Abrió las patas que esta tenía, para así ponerla sobre las piernas del contrario que aún no parecía entender lo que estaba pasando—. Y aquí están tus huevos de chocolate.

—Ah, uhm... Gracias—murmuró, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo. Hubo un momento de silencio, donde el azabache sólo se dedicó a contemplar el desayuno. Levantó la mirada, fijándola en Kozume—. Entonces... ¿Tú y yo...?

—Me llamaste como a las tres de la mañana, y te fui a buscar—respondió, mientras iba en busca de un taburete. Como el alfa ocupaba toda la cama y no pensaba volver a tener tanto contacto corporal, la única opción que tenía era sentarse a un lado. Tomó uno de plástico que guardaba en el armario, por alguna razón que no se le venía a la mente en ese momento—. Como no parecías sentirte bien, dejé que te quedaras.

—Oh.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas en otra cosa? —inquirió, con tono inocente, haciendo que el alfa vacilara. Sabía a lo que se refería antes, lo vio bailar en el ámbar de sus ojos. Entrecerró los párpados, poniendo su mejor cara de asco—. Pervertido.

— ¡N-No estaba pensando en eso! —El rostro de Tetsurō se volvió un enorme tomate, de esos que muestran en los comerciales. Kozume quiso echarse a reír, pero se mantuvo dentro de su papel, arrugando aún más el rostro y fingiendo horror—. ¡No soy ese tipo de persona!

—Entonces, ¿no quieres acostarte conmigo?

—Sí, ¡d-digo, no! —Ver al azabache, normalmente orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo, tan afectado por la mera idea de tener sexo era hilarante. De haber podido, le habría grabado—. ¡A-Acostarse puede referirse a muchas cosas, no sólo a "eso"!

—Ya, pero nadie se pone nervioso por los otros significados.

— ¡No, pero-!

—Pervertido.

— ¡Que no!

—Sí.

Estuvieron discutiendo así un rato, hasta que Kenma murmuró un "come de una vez, no me maté en la cocina para que se enfriara", cortando de raíz la discusión. Kuroo sólo le miró con los ojos entrecerrados —aunque era difícil decirlo, aún tenía los párpados muy hinchados—, antes de mascullar algo entre dientes y tomar los palillos de la bandeja, extendiéndole un par al rubio junto a su porción.

Ambos comieron en silencio, escuchándose sólo los sonidos naturales que hacían al comer. El beta mantenía su atención sobre el contrario, a la espera que dijera algo. Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza, ¿cómo se había cortado los nudillos con cristal? ¿Acaso había roto un espejo o una ventana? ¿Cuál era la razón tras su llanto descarnado? ¿Le había sucedido algo durante el transcurso donde él no estuvo en la oficina? Su cabeza zumbaba de aquí para allá, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. No era como si no estuviera familiarizado con ataques de pánico y así, él mismo los había vivido en carne propia más de una vez y entendía lo difícil que era hablar de ello, pero no podía evitar sentirse impaciente.

Ver al alfa revolver su comida, probando bocado cada largo rato, le estaba jodiendo los nervios. La espina en su corazón volvía, llenando su cabeza de posibilidades, miles de ellas, cada una más oscura que la otra. Quería y no quería saber la historia detrás de todo, ansiaba la idea de ser útil y ayudar, pero a la vez temía que no pudiera hacer nada. Era desesperante ver aquella mirada ámbar opacada, enturbiada por algo que parecía ser demasiado doloroso, ¿o era acaso él quién exageraba las cosas? Quizá lo estaba sobrepensando, viendo desgracias donde no las había. Sería su ansiedad traicionándole de nuevo, ¿siquiera se había tomado sus pastillas esa mañana?

—Oi, Kenma. —La voz ronca de Kuroo le distrajo, lo suficiente para salir de aquel torbellino. Se había estado mordiendo el interior de la mejilla, sin darse cuenta. El sabor metálico de la sangre danzaba sobre su lengua—. ¿Desde cuándo cocinas?

—Ah, mi madre me enseñó—contestó, de manera mecánica. El alfa había girado el rostro en su dirección, y parecía mucho más tranquilo. Fuera de que parecía un sapo de lo hinchada que tenía la cara, claro—. Según ella, cocinar es lo primero que un adulto debe saber.

—Aunque no sea un _gurú_ de la comida, puedo decirte que esto te quedó exquisito—exclamó, señalando el desayuno. Kozume asintió, sin decir nada. El arroz y los vegetales era lo menos importante en ese momento—. Recuérdame felicitar a tu mamá cuando la conozca.

—Vale.

Silencio. En otro contexto, quizás habrían bromeado sobre la idea de que Kuroo quería conocer a su madre, pero la espina en su corazón no le dejaba. Cada vez estaba más profundo, abriéndose paso entre sus músculos y tendones, haciendo que respirar se volviera una tarea dolorosa. El zumbido regresó junto a los pensamientos oscuros, y Kenma pudo sentir cómo el arroz se volvía tierra en su boca. Intentó ocultarlo, forzándose a no hacer una mueca o bajar los palillos de manera brusca, pero aún así el azabache se dio cuenta. Lo supo cuando este suspiró, y habló con un tono mucho más serio del habitual.

—Escucha, Kenma—dijo Kuroo, dejando los palillos en la bandeja—. Lo de anoche fue jodido, y lamento mucho si terminé siendo una molestia y preocupándote más de la cuenta.

—No te disculpes, no-

—Sé que es así, puedo verlo en tus ojos—le cortó, cosa que hizo cerrar de golpe la boca del rubio—. También sé que quieres una explicación de lo que pasó, o como mínimo que te cuente un poco. —Le escuchó con atención, sin decir nada. El azabache jugueteaba con sus manos, prefiriendo mirar a cualquier lado que no fueran los ojos ajenos—. Y no es que no quiera decirte, me encantaría poder hacerlo, pero... no puedo.

— ¿Eh? —Aquello le desconcertó, pero no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo antes de que Tetsurō siguiera.

—Es complicado, ¿sabes? —comenzó a explicar, cada vez más nervioso. Hablaba rápido, haciendo que las palabras chocaran entre sí y que pareciera a punto de quedarse sin aire. Una punzada atravesó su pecho—. Siempre que me pasan estas cosas digo "hey, ¿qué demonios?", pero nunca puedo responder, y termino dándome cuenta que no recuerdo nada de nada, ni siquiera la razón de por qué en un inicio me empecé a sentir mal. —Cada vez más histérico, el alfa había comenzado a sudar, mientras que sus manos temblaban—. Y está bien si estás enojado o me odias, ¿quién no lo haría? Es difícil confiar en alguien que no recuerda lo que hace, o que miente para darle una explicación a las cosas, ¿no?

—... Kuro.

—No es la primera vez que pasa, y estás en todo tu derecho a no querer relacionarte conmigo, es-

—Kuro—le cortó, de manera seca.

El aludido levantó su mirada, desconcertado, y con lágrimas acumulándose en las esquinas de sus ojos. La espina volvió a clavarse, pero esta vez Kenma hizo algo al respecto. Se levantó del taburete, dejando a un lado el cuenco de arroz a medio comer, para luego acercarse a la cama. Tomó la bandeja de comida, moviéndola hacia un costado de tal manera que no molestara, para finalmente sentarse en la cama. Kuroo observó cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio, pareciendo alguna clase de animal acorralado, o al menos así lo parecía. Asustado e indefenso, dos cosas que no iban con un alfa, pero aún así estaban allí.

Cogió una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

—Primero que todo, no te odio—aclaró, dedicándole una mirada significativa a Kuroo. Sentados lado a lado, la distancia entre sus cuerpos era ínfima, al punto en que podían sentir el calor corporal del otro—. Me molesta cuando mientes, pero no es más que eso. Sería ridículo odiarte por algo así, cuando quizá yo mismo miento mil veces más—continuó, sonriendo con cierta tristeza. Miró sus propias manos, las cuales tenía sobre el regazo. Cogió otra bocanada aire, soltándola lentamente—. Sé lo difícil que pueden ser algunas cosas, más aún cuando la gente a tu alrededor no las entiende. Te sientes... culpable, aunque no puedas controlarlo.

Había comenzado a juguetear con sus dedos de forma nerviosa, escuchando el zumbido dentro de su cabeza. Cientos de recuerdos pasaron fugaces ante sus ojos, causándole un escalofrío que bajó por su espina. Ataques de pánico en la escuela y en el trabajo, momentos donde su ansiedad tomaba el control, situaciones donde exponía su cuerpo a condiciones extremas de estrés, falta de sueño o un hambre que le carcomía las entrañas. Muchas cosas que vivió en su juventud, unas pocas de su adultez.

Tantas veces que no supo cómo explicarse, sintiendo que las miradas ajenas le taladraban. Tantas veces donde los "tú mismo te pusiste en esta situación" llenaban su cabeza, atravesando su corazón como dagas. Tantas heridas, tantas lágrimas derramadas por algo que no escogió, que cambiaría sin pensarlo dos veces, sin importar el precio a pagar. Un monstruo que se vio obligado a controlar, a pesar de lo doloroso que resultaba. Y, tras cientos de tropiezos, lo logró, y estaba mucho mejor.

Suspiró, entrelazando sus dedos sobre el regazo y levantando la mirada. Nuevamente, el dorado bailaba con el ámbar.

— "Deja de disculparte y decir que tú eres el problema" —citó, con voz queda. Un destello cruzó los ojos de Kuroo, haciéndole sonreír un poco—. ¿Hace cuánto me dijiste eso? ¿Dos, tres días?

—Cinco—contestó, correspondiendo la sonrisa. Fue una mueca torcida, mucho más triste y menos orgullosa de lo usual, pero seguía siendo eso: una sonrisa—. Que uses mis palabras en mi contra es muy bajo, señor no-me-digas-detective.

—Oh, cómo si lo de "no me digas detective" no fuera lo mismo. —El alfa soltó una carcajada, a la cual correspondió con una risita entre dientes. La espina dejó de enterrarse—. Y, bueno... eso. No me debes ninguna disculpa, a mí ni a nadie, no cuando el problema no es algo que tú mismo decidas—continuó, tras recuperar la calma—. No es tu culpa, nada de esto lo es, y lo entiendo. —Kuroo abrió la boca, pero Kenma se adelantó—. Si vas a decir "eso no quita que sea una molestia", quiero recordarte que yo decidí ir a buscarte y te dejé quedarte, no es como si me hubieran apuntado con una pistola a la cabeza.

—De seguro habrías aceptado ese tiro.

— ¿Y salir de la miseria que es la existencia en este asqueroso mundo? Sí, por favor. —Volvieron a reír, con muchas más ganas que antes. La nube negra desapareció por completo, y la espina dejó de atravesar su carne. Al volver al silencio, sólo se miraron durante unos segundos, con la suficiente intensidad para que Kozume desviara los ojos—. Y, bueno, tampoco fue tan horrible.

— ¿Oh? ¿Acaso el gran Kozume Kenma disfrutó dormir conmigo? —El aludido gruñó. Por más tensa que fuera la situación, los idiotas no dejaban de serlo—. Me siento halagado.

—Te doy un punto por ser un buen calefactor humano, pero te quito diez por el hedor—replicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tu aliento no huele precisamente a rosas.

— ¿Qué? —Hizo una pausa, llevándose una mano a la boca y exhalando, olisqueando. Frunció el ceño—. No es para tanto, venga.

—Eso más el olor a sangre, uf.

—Gremlin.

Después de esto, ambos pasaron el día metidos en la cama, retozando entre las sábanas y platicando de vez en cuando. Kuroo se encargó de llamar a Iwaizumi, reportando que se ausentaría el resto del día por temas personales y que lamentaba el inconveniente, excusa que el otro alfa aceptó tras el típico regaño de "avisa con tiempo la próxima vez".

Kenma, que estaba jugando en su PSP, escuchó la conversación de soslayo, optando por no decir nada. Seguía con la cabeza llena de preguntas, las cuales incluso parecían haberse multiplicado tras lo dicho por el azabache. Tenía más o menos una sospecha de que algo no andaba bien, un trastorno de ansiedad o depresión, lo típico, pero jamás habría pensado que era tan grave. Alguna vez —en durante su afán por investigar de salud mental cuando comenzó a tratarse la ansiedad— leyó respecto a que los episodios traumáticos podían generar lagunas mentales como un método de defensa del propio cerebro, o que podías olvidar ciertas cosas tras un ataque de pánico severo, pero nada semejante a eso.

«No recuerdo nada de nada, ni siquiera la razón de por qué en un inicio me empecé a sentir mal».

Hizo una mueca, resonando de fondo la música de _game over_ del juego entre sus manos, pero ya no le prestaba atención. ¿Qué demonios podía generar una reacción tan violenta? El mero hecho de intentar imaginarlo le dio escalofríos. Kuroo no era como él, no se exaltaba por nimiedades, no de una forma que le llevara a una histeria descontrolada, donde ni siquiera pudiera explicar lo que le sucedía sin llorar.

Un extraño presentimiento se instaló al fondo de su cabeza, una sombra de mal augurio.

—Acabas de hacer una mueca horrible—se burló Kuroo. Se había levantado para ir al baño, y ya venía de vuelta. Se lanzó a la cama sin cuidado, sentándose junto a Kenma y apoyando el mentón en el hombro de este—. ¿Qué? ¿Perdiste de nuevo? Creí que eras bueno en estas cosas.

—Cierra la boca—gruñó, apartándolo de un empujón. El azabache soltó aquella risa tan característica que tenía, más parecida a los alaridos de una hiena que a carcajadas—. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? No sé, como irte a tu casa.

—Le avisé a un amigo que fuera a ver cómo está Princesa. —Aquel era el nombre ridículo que el alfa le puso a la gatita que le regalaron, después de discutir como media hora con el rubio sobre que ponerle "Kenma" era demasiado—. No tengo mucho más que hacer.

—Inventa algo con tu enorme cabeza de nerd—contestó. Volvió la vista a su juego, volviendo al punto de guardado, pero la insistencia de la mirada ámbar sobre él era demasiada—. ¿Qué?

—Sabes, estaba pensando... —Kozume rezongó, rindiéndose y dejando a un lado la consola, girando el rostro hacia el contrario—. ¿No crees que nuestra relación se volvió rara por mi culpa? Digo, por todo lo que ha pasado.

—No sé—contestó, sin pensarlo mucho. El contrario mantuvo su mirada sobre él, como si esperara algo más—. T-Tampoco es que me importe, en realidad.

— ¿Oh, de verdad? —El rubio asintió, lo cual hizo que el rostro ajeno se iluminara con una sonrisa—. ¡Qué alivio!

— ¿Qué, pensabas que estaba molesto?

—No, no, más bien... incómodo—explicó, acercándose nuevamente. Esta vez se recostó sobre su costado, rodeando la cintura de Kenma con sus enormes brazos. El calor que emanaba de la piel del alfa era sofocante—. Temía que estuvieras haciendo cosas por obligación y no por gusto.

— ¿No crees que ya te habría pateado si fuera así? —graznó, haciendo reír al contrario. Tuvo la tentación de recostarse para quedar más cerca del alfa, pero no lo hizo en pos de salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Así que volvió a coger su PSP, encendiendo la pantalla y volviendo al juego—. No sé qué te preocupa tanto.

—Bueno, quiero hacer las cosas bien—respondió Kuroo, pegándose aún más al beta. Hundió el rostro en el costado de sus muslos, enviando pequeñas descargar por la piel ajena. Kenma apartó la pierna, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado—. No quiero parecer ese tipo de hombre, ya sabes.

— ¿Y a qué viene eso? Suena como si de verdad tuvieras intenciones románticas. —Silencio. El mayor sintió los brazos alrededor de su cintura tensarse, mientras que la nariz del menor se enterraba en su muslo. El corazón le dio un vuelco, latiendo como si quisiera escapar de su pecho—... Me estás jodiendo.

— _¡Hmph!_

—No me respondas en ese tono—replicó, fingiendo molestia. Estaba muriendo por dentro, pero su orgullo era mayor—. Sigo siendo tu superior.

Kuroo murmuró algo contra su pierna, siendo una sarta de sonidos ensordecidos e incomprensibles. Supuso que se trataría de alguna broma mala —presumiblemente sobre medusas u otra mierda nerd—, así que no le dio importancia. Tampoco es como si quisiera seguir con la conversación, él mismo se estaba derritiendo por el torbellino de su interior. No recordaba haber siquiera pensado que los sentimientos fueran mutuos, o al menos que el azabache se los tomara tan en serio. Era común que los de su tipo tontearan con esas cosas, más aún teniendo en cuenta que él, como beta, no era precisamente su "otra mitad". Los alfas estaban destinados a estar con omegas, y viceversa, era absurdo pensar de otra forma.

Pero, allí estaba, viviendo en un mundo que parecía volverse cada vez más surrealista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue una mezcla de piezas de piano clásicas como Trois Gymnopédies o Sonata No. 14 in C-Sharp Minor, un poco de Nirvana y algo de Radiohead. Realmente no hay una banda sonora fija para esta parte, puede ser una montaña rusa.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de la tercera parte de "Demolition Lovers", tendré la siguiente apenas me desocupe un poco de la U, que está intentando matarme.
> 
> Gracias por todo el apoyo.


	4. La curiosidad mató al gato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se han vuelto confusas, y el pasado de alguien más vendrá para destrozar la poca estabilidad emocional de Kenma.

A veces, los sentimientos eran más extraños de lo que uno esperaría.

Cualquiera diría que la confesión habría cambiado las cosas, dando pie a iniciar algo más serio. Teniendo en cuenta que ya llevaba tiempo en un juego de tira y afloja, donde pujaban su relación jefe-subordinado en busca de un límite, era de esperarse que algo así sucediera. Al menos, Kenma así lo pensó en un inicio, pero el contexto donde ocurrieron las cosas terminó por torcerlo todo.

El mal presentimiento que tuvo respecto a las amnesias no desapareció, y se vio intensificado cuando el alfa comenzó a presentar cada vez más seguido heridas en su cuerpo. Los rasguños en los nudillos pasaron a ser cortes y hematomas, extendiéndose muchas veces por sus brazos. Más de alguna vez apareció con marcas en el rostro, a veces en forma de rasmillones inofensivos, y otras como un ojo en tinta oculto por su flequillo tupido y algo de maquillaje. La peor de las ocasiones fue cuando llegó con un par de dedos rotos, que justificó con una historia que hablaba de un pesado mueble y de la pésima idea que fue intentar moverlo.

Sabía bien que ese tipo de heridas se obtenían por peleas, probablemente bastante violentas, pero intentó creerle. Se esforzó en ello, realmente quería pensar que decía la verdad, pero en el fondo no era así.

«No recuerdo nada de nada, ni siquiera la razón de por qué en un inicio me empecé a sentir mal».

Aun así, intentó guardar las apariencias en la oficina, continuando con sus interacciones como si nada. El azabache le conocía lo suficiente para no presionarle, pero podía verse en su mirada que esperaba un algo, una respuesta a sus sentimientos confesados. Y a Kenma le hubiera encantado dar el sí, lanzarse directo a sus brazos y besarle, teniendo así su final feliz, pero las cosas no eran tan simples. ¿Cómo podía confiar en alguien que ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía? Ya no era sólo el miedo a que, por ser un alfa, se le cruzaran los cables y se tornara violento, sino algo mucho más profundo.

Algo andaba mal, y sentía que sólo había visto la punta del iceberg.

—Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas con Kuroo-san? —preguntó Akaashi, mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

Era viernes de la segunda semana de diciembre, y el cambio de estación no traía buenas noticias. Las muertes por parte del asesino serial habían aumentado, casi duplicándose, y la violencia pasó de simples homicidios hechos con fuerza bruta a utilizar objetos auxiliares, la mayoría circunstancias dentro de la escena: piedras, trozos de ladrillo, fierros oxidados y todo tipo de basura medianamente contundente. Los noticieros habían hecho de las suyas hablando del "Cegador de bestias" —nombre poco original, pero acertado—, removiendo a las masas y causando oleadas de llamadas respecto a avistamientos, haciendo que el sistema de atención policíaco se viera colapsado.

Y, por esto mismo, se había convocado a una reunión en la capital, a la que Akaashi debía asistir, dejando a Kenma a cargo. Normalmente esta tarea se le encargaría a Iwaizumi, pero el alfa había cogido un resfriado con el cambio de temperatura. Al rubio no le terminaba de agradar la idea de estar a cargo, sus nervios le traicionaban, pero sabía bien que no tenía otra opción. Después de todo, comparado a cómo sería tener a Oikawa o Kuroo a cargo —Bokuto ni siquiera se consideraba para ese tipo de tareas, por razones obvias— su estrés pasaba a ser un mal menor. Lidiar con papeleo atrasado era mucho más fácil que con un incendio, o incluso una explosión.

—Ah, bien. —contestó Kenma, sin pensarlo mucho. Estaba sentado en la oficina de su amigo, viendo como este organizaba sus cosas antes de irse. Le recordaba a una abeja, volando de un lado para otro, zumbando e intentando cumplir con su trabajo—. Volvimos a hablar y eso.

—No suenas convencido. —El rubio tuvo que esforzarse para no hacer una mueca. Claro que no estaba bien, las pesadillas donde el alfa intentaba asesinarle o se volvía el protagonista de sus memorias más traumáticas se habían vuelto demasiado recurrentes, al punto en que tendía a evadir el contacto físico en la vida real. Además, la falta de sueño había terminado por darle unas ojeras horribles y un color lechoso a su piel, cosas que no eran tan fáciles de ocultar—. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

—Hablo en serio, estoy bien, sólo... —Silencio. No podía decirle nada a Akaashi, al menos no en ese momento. Estaba bajo demasiado estrés, ¿qué clase de amigo iría y le metería más problemas en la cabeza? —. B-Bueno, él se me... declaró.

—... ¿De verdad? —Asintió. Una verdad a medias era mejor que una mentira, ¿no? —. ¿Y eso te hizo sentir mal? Puedo pedir que lo trasladen si te está incomodando.

— ¡No, no! Es complicado, nada más—se apresuró a responder, sintiendo la mirada del omega agudizarse. Aquellos ojos azules le escudriñaban en silencio, leyendo sus expresiones como si se tratara de un libro abierto. A veces detestaba que su amigo tuviera una intuición tan aguda, o quizá era que su propio rostro estaba siendo demasiado expresivo, ya no tenía certeza de nada—. O sea, me gusta, pero no sé si sea lo correcto.

—No es como si en este tipo de situaciones exista lo "correcto"—murmuró. Con un par de movimientos rápidos, terminó de acomodar los papeles dentro de su maletín, cerrándolo con un golpe seco, antes de volver toda su atención hacia el contrario—. Hace un tiempo tuvimos esta misma conversación, cuando Bokuto-san me invitó a salir, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

—... ¿Que Bokuto estaría bien mientras no le dijeras palabras largas?

—"Creo deberías seguir tus sentimientos" —citó, haciendo que Kozume soltara un suave "ah". A decir verdad, poco o nada lograba recordar sobre conversaciones pasadas en ese momento, su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada dándole vueltas a las posibilidades de qué demonios le pasaba a Kuroo, y de paso fantasear cómo este le mataría—. Si le gustas y a ti te gusta, no veo problemas. —Asintió, bajando sus dorados ojos. Jugueteó con sus dedos, enredándolos y estrujándolos—. A menos que haya algo más.

—Sí, ¡digo, no! —El corazón comenzó a latirle rápido, viéndose acorralado. La expresión de Akaashi no cambió un ápice, aunque el brillo de su mirada adquirió un ligero tinte de preocupación. Nuevamente había arruinado las cosas, ni siquiera podía hacer algo tan insignificante como no darle problemas a sus amigos. Era patético—. S-Sólo... No sé realmente si quiero, a fin de cuentas le conozco hace cinco meses y...

—Tienes miedo, ¿no es así? —Titubeó, tardando unos segundos en asentir. Miedo, aquella sensación fría que le recorría la espina al soñar con su garganta siendo aplastada y desgarrada por esos dientes que solían sonreírle con burla, el peso en su estómago cuando sentía cerca su cuerpo, a veces bastando un leve roce para disparar su adrenalina. ¿Debía llamarle así, o era algo más? —. Bueno, no te culpo, a fin de cuentas estamos en la misma página.

—Es distinto, tú tienes razones más que válidas para temer a los alfas—murmuró, torciendo la boca. Los recuerdos de la mordida en su brazo salieron a flote, haciendo que la cicatriz le ardiera. Aquella vez tuvieron suerte de salir con vida—. Yo soy un beta, la mayoría del tiempo pasan de mí como de la mierda.

—Eso no quita nada—exclamó su amigo, suavizando su expresión. Como Kenma estaba sentado en su silla, Akaashi tuvo que hincarse para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura. Cogió un mechón de cabello lacio y ya casi negro por el crecimiento de las raíces, colocándolo tras de la oreja del contrario. Este, por su parte, cerró los ojos, disfrutando del cálido tacto—. Me encantaría poder borrar las cosas que han pasado, pero no puedo. —Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro—. Lo siento.

— ¡N-No te disculpes! Nada de eso fue tu culpa—exclamó Kenma, de forma apresurada. Era obvio a lo que se refería, y no pensaba dejar que se echara la culpa—. Tú no decidiste nacer así, que los demás intenten abusar es... horrible, pero no es tu culpa.

—Pude tener más cuidado, estuviste en riesgo por mi irresponsabilidad—continuó, con voz seria. Suspiró, volviendo a ponerse de pie y pasándose una mano por el pelo. Sus ojos azules se vieron oscurecidos por unos segundos, pero fue cuestión de un parpadeo para que se esfumara—. Supongo que nunca vamos a concordar en eso.

—Lamento darte más problemas.

—Me preocupa más no saber qué te pasa, en realidad—sonrió. Ante esto, Kenma sintió una punzada en el pecho, ¿cómo podía ser tan mal amigo para mentirle a Akaashi?—. Volveré en la tarde, así que no te preocupes por los informes.

— ¿Seguro? Sabes que puedo hacerlos por ti.

—Prefiero que vayas a desayunar algo y descanses. —Kozume gruñó en respuesta, haciendo que Keiji soltara una de sus risas cantarinas—. Hazme caso, no quiero que te desmayes o algo.

—Vale—cedió. En otro contexto, quizá se habría puesto a discutir sobre que no necesitaba tanta comida y horas de sueño para funcionar bien, pero ya le había hecho suficiente con sacar memorias dolorosas y hacer que el omega se sintiera culpable. Se formó un silencio, el cual rompió con la primera cuestión que se le vino a la cabeza—. Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con Bokuto?

—Bastante bien.

— ¿Ya es oficial, o...?

—No realmente—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. La expresión de Akaashi se suavizó, perdiendo por un momento aquella tensión que llevaba semanas afilando sus rasgos. Sus labios se curvaron, como si hubiera recordado algo. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, sacudiendo su cabeza, con un suave sonrojo bañando sus mejillas—. T-Tampoco es tan importante, no es como si nuestra relación fuera a empeorar si no lo hace.

—Quizá está esperando el momento indicado.

— ¿Tú crees?

—De lo poco que he visto y escuchado de Kuro, es probable—replicó Kenma, encogiéndose de hombros. La mirada del contrario estaba sobre él, como si esperara algo más—. Eso creo, al menos, pero tú le conoces más, ¿no?

—Uh, sí, pero...

— ¿Hm?

—... Nada, quizá sólo lo estoy sobrepensando—murmuró, cerrando los ojos. Hizo el ademán de restregarse el rostro, deteniéndose al dar con sus gafas y mascullando algo, antes de volver a acomodarlas en su lugar. Nuevamente, el estrés cubría sus facciones—. Sigo sin creerme que alguien como él se fije en mí.

—Seguramente él debe pensar lo mismo—soltó el rubio, con un tono socarrón—. "¡Oh, 'Kashi es tan inteligente, ¿cómo puede querer a un tipo tonto como yo?" —exclamó, imitando la voz y postura de Bokuto.

—Oye, él no habla así—contestó, con un tono que quería sonar ofendido. Keiji estaba conteniendo la risa, llevándose una mano a la altura de la boca para esconder la sonrisa incipiente—. Es algo lento, pero no tonto.

—Lo dices porque te gusta.

— ¡Claro que no! Él es muy amable y sincero, y se preocupa por los demás. Puede que tarde un poco en entender ciertas cosas, pero intenta compensarlo con esfuerzo. —Mientras hablaba, el rostro del omega se iba iluminando poco a poco, mostrando un brillo tan cegador como mirar directamente al sol. «Demasiado obvio» pensó, mientras soltaba una risita—. ¿Qué?

—Voy a terminar con diabetes si sigues hablando.

—Uhm, ¿hablé de más?

—Nah. Estoy feliz por ti.

La conversación terminó con un rápido repaso de cómo desviar las llamadas hacia la recepción y qué hacer en el caso de que el aire acondicionado se trabara —con un par de golpes se arreglaba—, seguido de una despedida rápida antes de que Akaashi se fuera. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse con un suave 'click', el silencio rodeó a Kenma, una pesada bruma que se le pegaba a la piel. El cansancio volvió como una ola, tirando de sus párpados mientras se recostaba sobre el escritorio. Apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos, dejando que su pelo cayera con libertad sobre su rostro.

Quizá sí necesitaba descansar.

* * *

Despertó media hora después, con el cuerpo sudado y una punzante falta de aire.

Nuevamente, sus sueños habían estado invadidos por pesadillas surrealistas, donde el rostro de aquel alfa de peinado estrafalario aparecía más de lo que le gustaría. A veces sólo era una silueta entre las sombras, que le observaba con aquellos ojos ámbar tan parecidos a los de un felino, y otras un monstruo que se le lanzaba encima, desgarrándole la yugular y bebiendo de su sangre. Fuera como fuese, no había descansado una mierda, e incluso podría decir que estaba mucho más destrozado que antes de la siesta.

Suspiró, haciendo el ademán de estirarse y recibiendo en recompensa una punzada en la espina que le arrancó un par de maldiciones. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

Teniendo en cuenta que aún faltaba para que el omega volviera —eran recién las 11.30—, Kenma sacó de su bolsillo la PSP y abrió el _Monster Hunter_ , para matar el tiempo. Hace poco que había creado una nueva partida, por lo que tenía mucho qué explorar y construir, al menos lo suficiente para espantar esos pensamientos que el silencio traía con él. Porque, sí, se conocía lo bastante bien para saber que era una pésima idea ponerse a sobreanalizar las cosas, más aún tras salir de una pesadilla. La mayoría de las veces que perdía la cabeza era por eso, más que aquellos pequeños problemas del día a día.

Porque, claro, ¿quién tenía tiempo de preocuparse por estupideces con Kuroo cerca?

Tras perder una y otra vez durante media hora, terminó por dejar la consola sobre la mesa, chasqueando la lengua. Sus pensamientos eran un caos, confundiendo hechos con fantasías y sacando conclusiones apresuradas. ¿Y si no era paranoia suya? ¿Y si realmente era alguien que resultaba ser peligroso? La amnesia selectiva podría haber sido pasable, si no viniera acompañada por unas lesiones que a todas luces parecían ser resultado de peleas. Era normal que los alfas pelearan entre sí, muchas veces había sido testigo de algunas donde llegaban al punto de intentar matarse, pero no era seguro que ese fuera el caso. A fin de cuentas, el azabache no recordaba nada, ¿quién podría asegurarle que no salía de "cacería" y abusaba de otros?

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando espantar aquellas ideas, sólo para recibir una punzada en las sienes. Se llevó una mano al cabello, rascándose de forma compulsiva, sintiendo cómo sus uñas iban penetrando en el cuero cabelludo. ¿Y por qué siquiera debía creer lo de la amnesia? No era una consecuencia demasiado común, y menos aún cuando era selectiva. Había leído sobre que las personas solían padecer lapsus en la memoria durante episodios traumáticos a nivel físico —golpes contundentes en la cabeza— o psicológicos, y que debía ser diagnosticada por un profesional.

—Un profesional... —murmuró, en voz alta.

A su alrededor, la oficina pareció iluminarse, a la par que el enjambre de sus pensamientos era ensordecido, dejando que sólo uno sobresaliera por sobre el resto. Claro, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? No tenía por qué hacer caso a lo que el alfa decía que le pasaba, bastaba con ir y revisar su hoja de vida dentro de la policía. Hasta donde tenía entendido —y de lo que alguna vez habló con Akaashi—, no cualquiera podía entrar a la policía, y menos aún al ala que respectaba a la investigación de homicidios. Era peligroso exponer a personas débiles a nivel mental a ese tipo de situaciones, si no es que lo era más en aquellos casos donde el individuo tiene tendencia a ciertas enfermedades mentales por herencia.

Estaba la historia de un tipo que era profesor, que pasó a trabajar con la policía para investigar homicidios —se decía que tenía una extraña habilidad de empatía y proyección— y terminó siendo un asesino más. A pesar de que fuera una especie de leyenda contada para asustar a los novatos, sí que podían suceder ese tipo de cosas. Algunos terminaban con ansiedad crónica, depresión o estrés postraumático, por lo que se realizaban exámenes estrictos a la hora de aceptar reclutas, por lo que no era una locura pensar que en el caso de Kuroo sería igual. Un trastorno con violencia y pérdida de memoria —o mitomanía— no era algo fácil de ocultar, y menos aún a los profesionales de alto calibre que tenían en la institución.

Sólo tenía que revisar, y sabría la verdad.

Con esta idea en mente, abrió el laptop de que estaba sobre el escritorio —Akaashi lo había dejado por temas de peso—, apretando el botón de encendido con cierta impaciencia. Hasta donde recordaba, no había mención alguna en el folio de Kuroo que leyó el primer día —después de electrocutar a los dos alfas y casi sufrir una crisis de pánico—, por lo que podía ser algo más secreto. Para su suerte, la policía tenía archivos respecto a todos sus miembros, donde había información mucho más específica respecto a su historial médico y de vida, al cual Akaashi tenía acceso por ser jefe.

No era precisamente "legal" que él estuviera metiéndose allí sin autorización, y menos aún para revisar perfiles de compañeros, pero la causa lo ameritaba.

Así fue como ingresó al sitio, esto tras poner el ID de Akaashi y probar con las únicas dos contraseñas que este usaba —fecha de su cumpleaños invertido o lo mismo más su número favorito, para más seguridad—, accediendo al segundo intento. Tecleó el nombre "Kuroo Tetsurō" en la barra de búsqueda y, en cuestión de segundos, apareció ante él la carpeta que contenía todos los datos y archivos respecto al alfa. Movió el cursor hasta dejarlo sobre el ícono, levantando el dedo índice para hacer el tan ansiado 'click', pero la duda le asaltó.

¿Acaso no era una traición? Estaba a punto de escudriñar la vida de Kuroo, alguien que había confiado en él para contarle cosas íntimas y buscarle en sus momentos más vulnerables. Alguien que tenía sentimientos hacia él que iban más allá de simple amistad, que se preocupaba de respetar su espacio y jamás trataría de invadirle, justo como él estaba a punto de hacer.

«No es como si fuera un crimen» pensó, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. El dedo le tembló, indeciso si descender o no. «Y, quizá, podré ayudarle después».

Intentó mantener esto en mente, callando las voces que le recordaban lo egoísta que estaba siendo. Sí, puede que estuviera velando por su propio bien e intentando saciar la curiosidad —además de cortar el miedo de raíz—, pero eso no quitaba que pudiera sacar algo bueno. Cerró los ojos, dando el 'click' definitivo, abriendo así la dichosa carpeta.

El primer documento en aparecer fue el mismo que contenía el folio que ya había leído, por que no duró en él más de un minuto, pasando al siguiente. Esta vez se trataba de un resumen bastante escueto en lo que respectaba a su familia, siendo la situación de sus padres lo que llamó más la atención de Kenma.

_Padres separados. Madre cedió por completo la custodia, alegando que no deseaba mantener contacto en ningún sentido con su hijo. La Corte sentenció una manutención fija hasta la mayoría de edad del menor, tomando la petición de la madre respecto a la custodia._

Hizo una mueca al leer esto, mientras que una que otra conversación se le vino a la mente. Alguna vez había terminado hablando con Kuroo respecto a la familia, durante una de aquellas tardes donde el trabajo no abundaba, donde este mencionó que vivía con su padre y abuelos. Es más, podría decir que jamás había escuchado nada sobre la madre del alfa hasta ahora, cosa que a la que no le dio tanta importancia. No es como si en ese momento fuera relevante saber algo sobre la progenitora del grano en el culo que era su nuevo compañero, y ahora tampoco estaba seguro si era importante en el contexto de investigación.

« _Mommy issues_ » pensó, rodando los ojos. Sonaba ridículo, pero aun así leyó la información respecto a la madre la cual, para su desagrado, era también alfa.

Al no encontrar información que relevante, pasó al siguiente documento, el cual era la hoja médica. Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al verla, bombeando la adrenalina por su sistema. Leyó con su labio entre los dientes, mordiéndolo, a la par que sacudía una de sus piernas.

_Resistencia y fuerza excepcionales. No presenta enfermedades de ningún tipo, y sus hábitos son saludables. Posee cicatrices a la altura del bajo vientre, pero no existe daño interno persistente._

Leyó y releyó la hoja, sin encontrar más información para destacar. Chasqueó la lengua, frustrado. A pesar de que se mencionaran las marcas que ya conocía hace tiempo, no se especificaba la razón de ellas, cosa que era extraña. Normalmente, si querías entrar a la policía debías dar un informe completo respecto a tu pasado y presente, eso incluyendo la historia detrás de las cicatrices. Claro, no te pedían que describieras hasta la marca más ínfima, pero estaban ante marcas que eran demasiado semejantes a las que dejarían las puñaladas, por no decir que se trataba de eso.

«Tenía problemas de autoestima en la adolescencia, problemas muy jodidos».

—Problemas de autoestima mis pelotas—masculló entre dientes, saltando de manera brusca al siguiente documento.

Lo siguiente —y último documento, dado que lo demás eran vídeos— era un historial escolar, donde estaban sus calificaciones finales de cada año de secundaria y preparatoria, además de un resumen de todas las instituciones donde estuvo y su perfil de estudiante.

_Chico de naturaleza retraída y poco sociable, no se adapta bien a los grupos. Suele meterse en conflictos con estudiantes mayores, por lo que pasa la mayoría de las horas después de clase en detención._

Dentro de su cabeza, intentó imaginar a Kuroo de pequeño, con uniforme escolar y las piernas llenas de curitas. Teniendo en cuenta cómo funcionaba el crecimiento de los alfas —al entrar a la preadolescencia, su tamaño y fuerza aumenta de manera brusca, al igual que su agresividad—, le parecía surrealista la idea de que un niño se metiera con los cursos mayores. Y, aunque no fuera del todo un infante, la diferencia de poder entre personas con dos, tres años de diferencia, no era un chiste en lo que respectaba al género dominante. Como detective no era con lo que tuviese contacto directo, pero ya había escuchado suficientes anécdotas de Iwaizumi y sus peleas con otros alfas para tener la película clara.

«Bullying, quizá» pensó, volviendo a releer la descripción del estudiante. El Kuroo descrito allí encajaba bastante bien con un perfil de víctima de acoso escolar, lo cual explicaría el que no se adaptara bien a los grupos y fuera retraído. O, bueno, al menos tenía lógica dentro de su experiencia dentro del sistema educativo y el comportamiento de los hijos de puta que eran los acosadores.

Si ya era jodido entre los betas, no podía ni imaginarse cómo sería entre alfas.

Creyendo que no había nada más que sacar, estuvo a punto de cerrarlo todo y rendirse, con la idea de darse un par de cabezazos contra la mesa por sobrepensar las cosas, pero una nota al pie de página llamó su atención. Escrito en letra itálica, en una fuente tan pequeña y color tan claro que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, había escrita una frase corta, que volvió fue suficiente para despertar aquel mal presentimiento que llevaba semanas pululando por su cabeza.

_Víctima del caso Weier-Geyser._

Aquel nombre le sonaba de alguna parte, quizá de alguna leyenda urbana copiada y pegada una y otra vez por foros, o de algún rumor susurrado por las calles. Fuera lo que fuera, fue suficiente para intensificar el mal presentimiento, rodeando su cabeza como una nube de ponzoña, aferrándose con sus dedos alargados y huesudos. Abrió otra ventana en el navegador, tecleando con una rapidez nacida de la experiencia —vivía frente a pantallas— el nombre del caso, deteniéndose a la hora de dar a "buscar". Nuevamente, la duda brotaba en su cabeza, siendo acompañada por la culpa. Ya había revisado los documentos importantes —sólo quedaba un informe de rendimiento dentro de la escuela de policías—, además de analizar hasta el hartazgo la poca información que podía ser relevante. Por más que quisiera negarlo, no había nada mal con Kuroo, al menos no cómo lo proyectaba en su mente. ¿Y si el alfa tenía problemas de ansiedad igual que él? Podía ser que manifestara de otra forma aquel trastorno, a fin de cuentas todavía existían muchas incógnitas en lo que respectaba a enfermedades mentales.

—No puede ser tan malo—murmuró, dando el 'click' definitivo, viendo cómo la pantalla empezaba a cargar—. Echar un vistazo nunca ha matado a nadie.

Aparecieron múltiples accesos a sitios web, siendo la mayoría sobre leyendas urbanas o reportajes respecto a un crimen ocurrido en Norteamérica, pero nada que le fuera realmente útil. Entró a un par por mera curiosidad, confirmando que poco o nada tenían que ver con lo que buscaba. En ninguna parte se mencionaba el nombre de Kuroo, o siquiera una referencia a la comunidad alfa, por lo que siguió navegando. Bajaba más y más en la página de búsqueda, sintiendo cómo sus párpados se iban tornando pesados; en parte, le frustraba no encontrar nada, pero también sentía cierto alivio. Quizá sólo había exagerado las cosas.

Y estuvo a punto de cerrar la pestaña, cuando un resultado llamó su atención. Se trataba de una noticia con unos siete años de antigüedad, con un título que hablaba sobre una academia que desconocía. En apariencia, no tenía nada que le hiciera destacar, salvo que contenía las palabras "alfa" y "homicidio" dentro de su descripción previa.

Kenma sintió su boca secarse, a la par que la nube negra le clavaba sus garras en el cráneo. Clickeó en el link, sintiendo su propio pulso contra los tímpanos mientras la página cargaba.

_"Pesadilla en los baños: un chico es apuñalado más de 30 veces en los baños de la Preparatoria Nekoma"._

El título fue suficiente para enfriarle la sangre, que fue a dar contra sus pies. Había una foto del frontis de la institución mencionada, donde el logo «α» parecía querer salir de la pantalla y penetrarle la cabeza. «Debe ser una coincidencia» pensó, moviendo el puntero hasta la barra de desplazamiento. «Tiene que serlo».

_Durante la tarde del pasado martes, un auxiliar de limpieza encontró al estudiante de primer año, Kuroo Tetsurō, desangrándose en los baños del tercer piso del edificio principal. Según las palabras de este testigo, el chico estaba inconsciente en un charco de su propia sangre._

_«Ni siquiera respiraba, pensé que estaba muerto» comentó el auxiliar a los medios._

El texto estaba acompañado por dos fotos de la escena, las que —a pesar de su baja calidad por los equipos de la época— fueron suficiente para revolverle el estómago al rubio, quien se cubrió la boca de manera instintiva la boca. La bilis trepó por su garganta, quemándole la carne y dejando un sabor amargo contra su lengua.

« _Tuvo suerte de que le encontraran a tiempo» mencionó uno de los médicos que auxilió a la víctima cuando esta llegó al hospital. «No le perforaron ningún órgano, pero se habría desangrado de pasar más tiempo allí»_

_Al tratarse de un crimen de novatos, la policía no tardó en encontrar a los culpables: tres alfas de tercer año, quienes también serían "bullies recurrentes" de la víctima. Tras un interrogatorio que se extendió durante tres horas, los menores confesaron haber abusado del chico, para luego apuñalarle más de treinta veces con una navaja de hoja corta. Se encontraron restos de fluidos que pertenecían al mayor de ellos, R. S._

Cientos de escenarios posibles pasaron frente a sus ojos, haciendo que se doblara sobre sí mismo. Los ojos le ardían, abiertos, sin poder despegarse de las horribles palabras escritas en la pantalla. Le dolía el pecho, y a cada segundo que pasaba era más difícil respirar. «No debe ser verdad, no puede serlo».

_Además del juicio contra los menores, la familia de la víctima presentará una demanda en contra de la Preparatoria Nekoma, por la falta de seguridad y control sobre el comportamiento de sus alumnos._

_Este caso se sumaría a los cientos que se dan año tras año en las instituciones educacionales para alfas, que poseen las estadísticas más altas de violencia a nivel internacional._

Imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad remataban el final de la noticia, mostrando siluetas borrosas de cuatro personas: dos sujetaban a la más pequeña, mientras un tercero parecía clavarle algo. Alcanzaba a verse parte de la cabeza de quien era sostenido, mostrando aquel cabello caótico que Kozume conocía ya de memoria. Y quizá fue esto, o la sorprendente habilidad de su imaginación para replicar el crimen en su cabeza, pero terminó cogiendo la papelera que reposaba junto al escritorio, inclinando la cabeza sobre esta y vomitando. No tenía demasiado en el estómago —algo de soda y un onigiri que Bokuto le regaló para dar cuenta de su mejora en la cocina—, pero fue suficiente para quemarle la garganta. También le salió por la nariz, haciéndole toser y boquear como pez fuera del agua, mientras su cabeza colgaba inerte.

La presión en su pecho era insoportable, aplastantándole el corazón y los pulmones hasta asfixiarle. Sus ojos ardían, nublándose por culpa de las lágrimas. Él no debería haber visto nada de eso, había llegado demasiado lejos, y todo por aquel estúpido mal presentimiento que ahora sólo era un suave susurro. ¿Cómo podría mirar a Kuroo a los ojos de nuevo? Una cosa era saber sobre el divorcio de sus padres —no sería difícil sacar el tema en una conversación casual y fingir sorpresa—, pero aquello era distinto. Puede que ni siquiera quisiese recordarlo, que fuera un recuerdo tan traumático para llevarle a mentir sobre sus cicatrices, y que la mera idea de que los demás lo supieran le desesperara. ¿Qué diría si se enteraba lo que había hecho? Revisando por la espalda su pasado, rebuscando entre sus heridas y volviéndolas a abrir como si fueran un espectáculo.

Ruido blanco llenó su cabeza, haciéndole temblar. Jadeaba en busca de aire, sintiendo que los ojos se le saldrían de las cuencas, mientras el frío mordía sus extremidades. Conocía bien aquella sensación, y sabía que sólo era el inicio de algo que después no podría controlar. Se levantó del escritorio, cerrando de golpe el laptop de Akaashi, agarrándose al bordillo de la mesa como si le fuera la vida en ello.

«Kuro va a odiarme». Sus pensamientos eran un caos, haciendo que hasta intentar dar un paso fuera un infierno. El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, donde el horizonte se diluía. «Soy basura humana».

Arañó el mueble, llevándose una mano a la boca, un triste reflejo ante las náuseas. La vista se le nublaba, se estaba ahogando. En su cabeza, las imágenes del crimen se formaban hasta volverse casi tangibles, al punto en que llegó a escuchar cosas. Los quejidos de un Kuroo que no debía tener más de 15 años, las horribles risas de los mayores, la carne desgarrándose, cuerpos chocando, sangre salpicando las baldosas. Y él era un espectador más, estudiando la escena como si fuera alguna clase de experimento macabro, tomando apuntes para intentar complacer un deseo egoísta, un miedo irracional que su misma ansiedad había creado.

Realmente era un monstruo.

—Oi, Ken-chan. —La puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando a la vista la silueta de Oikawa. Traía unas gafas cuadradas colgando en la punta de la nariz, además de un folio rosa pálido. Tenía la vista fija en este último—. ¿Akaachin dijo algo sobre-?

En el momento que el alfa levantó la mirada, su rostro se descompuso, extinguiendo el resto de la oración. Kenma no pudo decir nada, la falta de aire sólo le permitía jadear, pero de todas formas intentó ocultarse tras su largo cabello. Siendo que de por sí detestaba ser el centro de atención en un contexto normal, que le vieran en pleno ataque de pánico era desesperante, lo suficiente para que se sofocara aún más. Los pulmones le ardían, su corazón iba tan rápido que parecía a punto de explotar. Sudor frío empapaba su rostro, mezclándose con las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Apretó los dientes, arañando el escritorio hasta sentir sus uñas astillarse. Iba a morir, estaba seguro de eso, ¿pero acaso no se lo merecía?

—Ken-chan, ven. —Un suave toque le hizo volver a levantar la vista, encontrándose de lleno con los oscuros ojos de Oikawa. Este tenía una expresión seria, y cierta urgencia bailaba al interior de sus pupilas. Había dejado el folio sobre el escritorio, apoyando sus enormes manos en los pequeños hombros del rubio—. Siéntate, vamos.

Quizá fue la suavidad en su voz, o la presión que ejercía con sus palmas, pero Kozume obedeció sin rechistar. Tampoco es que tuviera fuerzas para pelear, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Ponerse a sollozar y armar un escándalo? Ya tenía suficiente con lo que había visto, así que la posibilidad de que Kuroo llegara a socorrerle sería demasiado para su sistema. La mera idea de que le hiciera preguntas, de ver su rostro deformado por la preocupación, para luego transformarse en ira y decepción al ver lo que ocultaba en el laptop...

La garganta se le cerró, volviendo aún más doloroso el hecho de respirar.

—Ken-chan, mírame. —El llamado de Oikawa le trajo de vuelta, haciendo que se enfocara nuevamente en su rostro. Al parecer, había bajado la mirada sin darse cuenta, perdido en su propio espiral de caos—. Respiremos juntos, ¿está bien? Sígueme.

El alfa se hincó frente a él, de tal modo que quedaron más o menos a la misma altura. Sintió aquellas enormes manos coger las suyas, de una forma tan delicada que parecía la caricia de la brisa. La piel ajena ardía, dándole la misma sensación que cuando acercaba sus manos a la estufa durante las noches frías. Esta imagen le distrajo lo suficiente para poder asentir, y así concentrarse en seguir las acciones del contrario.

Tōru inhaló por la nariz, profundo, animando a Kozume para que hiciera lo mismo. Contuvo el aliento unos segundos, antes de exhalar por la boca suavemente, para luego volver a inhalar. Repitieron este ciclo varias veces, calmando poco a poco el incendio que el beta sentía en su interior. Su ritmo cardíaco comenzó a estabilizarse, y el zumbido dentro de sus oídos se transformó en un pitido sordo, lejano, mientras el calor volvía a sus extremidades. Se concentró en los ojos de su compañero, en los detalles de su expresión.

«Iris castaños, con un anillo más claro en el centro. Cejas delgadas, que se inclinan hacia el entrecejo. Nariz recta y pequeña». Describió cada cosa, formando las palabras en su cabeza y dejándolas flotar, extinguiendo así las ideas extrañas. «Pestañas largas y oscuras, piel clara...».

Tras unos cuantos minutos haciendo el ejercicio de respiración y perdiéndose en el rostro de Oikawa, la paz volvió a su cuerpo, acompañada de una pizca de vergüenza que le hizo apartar sus manos de las ajenas y desviar la mirada. El pecho aún le dolía un poco, más que nada por la tensión muscular previa, pero podía controlarlo.

Al notar esto, Tōru se puso de pie, sacudiéndose una tierra inexistente de las rodillas, a modo de reflejo. Se acomodó las gafas en lo alto de su nariz, antes de dar media vuelta y tomar el folio que había dejado a un lado. Kenma contempló todo esto en silencio, con las palabras atascadas en la garganta. Quería decir algo, pero de su boca no escapaba sonido alguno.

—No voy a preguntar qué sucedió—habló Oikawa, recuperando su tono normal de voz. Su actitud era respetuosa, muy lejos de aquel alfa burlesco que atacaba a la mínima oportunidad.

—Y-Yo... —Su voz salió temblorosa, de una forma tan patética que la vergüenza calentó sus orejas. Tragó duro, poniendo en orden sus ideas antes de hablar—. Yo... lo siento.

—No te disculpes—contestó, agitando una mano para quitarle importancia al asunto. Una sonrisa cerrada se extendió en su rostro, recuperando así su usual expresión despreocupada.

—Uhm. —Silencio. Bajó la mirada, comenzando a juguetear con sus dedos. Se mordisqueó el interior de la mejilla, sin saber qué más decir. Sus pensamientos se entrelazaban con las emociones, formando un desorden que ni él mismo entendía. Aun así, lo intentó—. N-No quiero sonar rudo, pero, ¿podrías-?

— ¿No decirle a nadie? —inquirió, alzando una ceja. El beta asintió con la cabeza—. No pensaba hacerlo, ¿por quién me tomas?

— ¡No, no! Es sólo que... Bueno, ya sabes.

Otro silencio, donde Kenma pudo oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón, ¿por qué demonios no podía comunicarse como una persona normal? Los nervios siempre le carcomían en los momentos menos indicados, como lo era en ese preciso momento. Quería decir algo, tenía que, aunque fuera agradecerle por haberle socorrido en un momento tan desagradable, pero nuevamente no hizo sonido alguno. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre bailar en su boca, realmente era patético.

—Oi, Kenma. —La suave voz de Oikawa le hizo levantar la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos penetrantes ojos oscuros. Una sensación extraña se retorció en su pecho, hace tiempo que no le escuchaba decir por completo su nombre—. Mira, sé que no somos tan cercanos ni nada, pero la situación en la que estamos nos afecta a todos. —El castaño se mordisqueó los labios, llevando su mano libre hasta su nuca, en un gesto que pululaba entre el nerviosismo y la incomodidad—. Entonces... si necesitas hablar o algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Uh. —Aquellas palabras tan sinceras le dejaron en blanco por unos segundos, pero no tardó en reaccionar—. Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

—Bueno—carraspeó, intentando recuperar la compostura. De por sí era poco común ver a Oikawa nervioso, y más aún tras ser genuinamente amable con alguien—, tengo cosas que hacer, ya hablaré con Akaachin luego.

Y, de la misma forma en que apareció, el alfa se retiró, despidiéndose con la mano e intentando ocultar el suave sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas. Por su parte, Kenma se quedó sentado en la silla, mirando la puerta de la oficina, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Pasó una semana desde su descubrimiento, y Kenma creyó que realmente moriría.

La ansiedad le carcomía día y noche, llenando su cabeza de horribles pesadillas donde Kuroo era el protagonista, siendo abusado una y otra vez por alfas sin rostro. Solía despertar llorando, en medio de un ataque de pánico, momento donde iba como podía hasta el baño y se obligaba a tragar un par de calmantes que raspaban su garganta, para luego esperar a que hicieran efecto. Fue por esto mismo que aumentó la dosis de ansiolíticos de dos a tres pastillas diarias, lo cual le llevó a sentirse mucho más somnoliento que de costumbre, pero pudo calmar los horrores nocturnos. Era obvio que hacer eso era contraproducente para su salud —la posibilidad de una sobredosis era una constante que prefería ignorar—, pero no veía otra salida. A fin de cuentas, aún faltaba tiempo para su próxima cita al psiquiatra, y no era como si fuera a mantener ese ritmo durante el resto de su vida. 

Fue gracias al aumento de dosis que pudo llevar su día a día sin colapsar, pero eso no quitó que el asunto de la noticia siguiera dando vueltas por su cabeza. Tal como haría con un caso de homicidio, intentó atar los cabos, quedándose despierto hasta altas horas de la noche sólo haciendo eso, pensando. Por esto mismo —y algunos comentarios de Akaashi, quien estaba cada vez más preocupado por su salud— decidió anotar todo en una pequeña libreta que encontró al fondo de un cajón de su oficina, tomándola como una especie de "diario personal" para sacar todo de su cabeza.

Allí fue descargando sus ideas, anotando desde hechos hasta fantasías que se le cruzaban al momento de pensar en el caso.

Relacionó el primer "episodio" de Kuroo —aquel donde vomitó la escena del crimen— con el intento de homicidio. Viéndolo en perspectiva y recordando sus palabras, era casi predecible lo que terminaría por suceder. Podría ser que el alfa, tras años de lo ocurrido, hubiera creído que ya no le afectaba, dándose de bruces contra la realidad. Quizá había pasado por alguna clase de terapia que le llevó a sentirse tan seguro de sí mismo, o puede que no; ese tipo de cosas no eran tan fáciles de inferir.

Estas fueron las únicas piezas que encajaron del todo, mientras que el resto de sus notas eran apuntes desordenados que ni siquiera parecían tener conexión entre sí.

Uno de esos tantos era la posibilidad de que Kuroo tuviera una especie de trastorno disociativo, donde sufría arranques de ira que le llevaban a atacar a otros alfas, para luego caer en lagunas mentales donde olvidaba lo que había hecho. Las fechas de sus lesiones coincidían con la aparición de nuevos cuerpos, y sus características físicas encajaban bien en el perfil criminal que tenían. Aun así, para Kenma esto era mera fantasía.

El asesino que buscaban no dejaba rastro alguno, lo cual llevaba a pensar que era consciente de lo que hacía. Una persona con arranques violentos que luego olvidaba todo lo que había hecho durante estos no estaría consciente sobre sus acciones, por lo que tampoco buscaría ocultarlas. Y, si se diera el caso de que volviera en sí tras el crimen y tuviera la oportunidad de poder limpiar, el colapso mental que tendría sería suficiente para que tomara actitudes sospechosas, o que incluso se entregara a la policía. Pensar que existían criminales con "múltiples personalidades" que mataban de forma consciente y que tenían cierto control sobre su enfermedad era una estupidez alimentada por las películas de ficción.

Pero —a pesar de la explicación lógica que existía detrás— anotó esta idea de todas formas, más que nada como una forma de distraerse, divertido al pensar de que alguien pudiera creerse una tontería así.

Fuera del factor libreta, su vida continuó con la misma estructura rutinaria, aunque la relación con Kuroo se volvió más extraña de lo que ya era. La culpa le carcomía por dentro cada vez que el alfa le hablaba, y las conversaciones se transformaron en un juego de malabares para no sacar ese tema. Obviamente sentía curiosidad, más que nada sobre el destino de los abusadores, si estos habían pagado por sus crímenes y cómo se sentía respecto a eso, pero se contuvo. Aquello era lo siguiente a irrespetuoso, y no le sorprendería que el azabache le diera vuelta la cara de un puñetazo por meterse de esa forma en su vida. Decir "perdón, la ansiedad me ganó y tuve que hacerlo" sonaba estúpido incluso dentro de su cabeza. Pasar por encima de los demás no estaba bien en ningún contexto, por más duro que fuese.

Y Kenma lo sabía bien, el dolor en su corazón se lo recordaba a diario.

Sus sentimientos hacia Kuroo se fundieron con el remordimiento, lo cual fue sólo un combustible para el huracán que llevaba dentro. Rechazaba sus invitaciones con excusas torpes, evitando lo máximo posible los momentos íntimos que podían tener en el trabajo, a veces hasta siendo grosero. Y no era que esas cosas ya no le agradaran, al contrario, las ansiaba de una manera que no sentía ni siquiera por sus juegos, pero sabía que no era lo correcto. Le había traicionado de una forma rastrera, metiendo sus narices donde no debía, desconfiando a pesar de no tener razones reales para hacerlo.

Sí, Tetsurō podía ser raro como la mierda, el nerd más grande de todos y oler como la escena de un crimen donde el asesino decidió darle más trabajo a los forenses, pero no malo. Siempre actuaba con cuidado, respetando su espacio sin importar la situación, preocupándose por él más de lo que le gustaría. Se fijaba en sus expresiones, leyéndolas, sabiendo las palabras exactas qué decirle en los momentos indicados. Era detallista, recordando hasta las cosas más tontas y preguntándole por ellas, mostrando un genuino interés por saber más, sobre él.

Y Kozume se sentía como basura al lado de eso.

— ¡Oi, Kenma!

Era viernes nuevamente, y la noche era acompañada por una fría nevada. Copos caían desde el cielo negro, acumulándose sobre los autos y las veredas. La hora de volver a casa había llegado, y el rubio estaba de pie allí afuera, de espaldas a las escaleras de la estación 512. Se había detenido unos momentos a observar aquel escenario invernal, absorto en la contemplación de su caos interior, hasta que esa voz que le causaba una mezcla de emoción y dolor le interrumpió, haciendo que girara la cabeza en su dirección.

Saliendo por la puerta de cristal, estaba Kuroo, jadeando tras una larga bufanda gris que le cubría la mitad de la cara. Llevaba el mismo abrigo que alguna vez le prestó, lo que trajo de vuelta amargos recuerdos: gritos enardecidos, una expresión quebrándose, disculpas susurradas entre lágrimas. El rubio torció la boca, agradecido que sólo se vieran sus ojos debajo de la cantidad de ropa que llevaba encima. En su momento se había disculpado, sí, pero ahora sentía que no era suficiente.

Una vida llena de errores, tantos que le faltaban dedos de las manos para contarlos.

—Ow, pareces un gato persa—musitó el contrario, con su típica sonrisa alargada surcando su rostro, medio oculta por la bufanda. Kozume parpadeó, sin entender, observando como el otro bajaba los escalones de la entrada. Traía unos jeans oscuros, tan ajustados que parecían a punto de explotar sobre su marcada musculatura, cosa que fue suficiente para que el rubio entrecerrara los ojos, sintiendo la boca como un desierto. Si no eran las manos, eran las piernas—. Ya sabes, como traes tanta ropa encima siendo tan pequeño, se asemeja a lo que sería-

—Ya entendí, idiota—escupió, rodando los ojos. Volvió su vista hacia el frente, intentando ignorar la cercanía del otro. Estaban a un par de pasos de distancia, y aún así sentía que era poco. El corazón se le saldría por la garganta en cualquier segundo—. Hiciste el mismo comentario en la mañana.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —replicó, sorprendido. Hubo un momento de silencio, donde sólo se escuchaba el crujido de sus suelas contra el suelo congelado. Por un momento, Kozume creyó que el otro se había rendido, al menos hasta que sintió unas manos posarse sobre sus hombros. Un aliento cálido acarició su ojera, acompañado por el suave aroma de un perfume masculino. Nada de sangre, sólo chocolate—. ¿Y te dije lo bonito que te ves así?

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, haciéndole dar un respingo y alejarse del agarre ajeno. El rostro le ardía, y la horrible risa de hiena que soltó el alfa sólo aumentó la vergüenza que sentía. «Imbécil» pensó, conteniendo las ganas de darle una patada en la entrepierna.

—Hey, hey, sólo bromeaba—musitó, risueño, levantando las palmas en señal de paz. El rubio frunció el ceño, matándole una y otra vez con la mirada—. ¡Oh, pero qué cara más intimidante!

—Jódete.

Hizo el ademán de irse, dando por terminara la conversación, pero apenas se giró con tal de ir a su auto, sintió que le cogían del brazo. Era nuevamente Kuroo, aunque esta vez su expresión era lejana a la burla: su sonrisa había desaparecido y su ojos, usualmente afilados y perceptivos, se veían nerviosos. Su postura era tensa, lo suficiente para que las alarmas saltaran dentro de Kenma, disparando su pulso y haciendo que la adrenalina circulara por su sistema a toda velocidad.

—Kenma... —murmuró Kuroo, en tono ronco. El corazón del rubio se contrajo de manera dolorosa, haciéndole contener la respiración por unos segundos. No quería escuchar lo que seguía a eso, pero su cuerpo no se movía. Estaba clavado al suelo, congelado en el pánico. ¿Se había dado cuenta? —. ¿Estás... enojado conmigo? Llevas semanas actuando extraño.

—Uh. —Tragó, sintiendo un sudor frío bajarle por el espinazo. Su parte más emotiva quería que fuera sincero, que dijera las cosas horribles que hizo y se disculpara, pero la racional la aplastaba. ¿Qué esperaba, ser perdonado así como así? El mundo no funcionaba de esa forma, las cosas no eran tan fáciles como disculparse y esperar un desenlace feliz—... N-No.

—Eso suena a un sí.

—Sólo estoy... cansado, por el trabajo, ya sabes. —Aquella mentira brotó de sus labios como un susurro, quemando su garganta. Que la preocupación bañara el rostro del alfa no estaba siendo de ayuda, y menos aún la expresión comprensiva de sus oscuros ojos. «Ódiame, por favor» pensó, mientras su pecho era estrangulado por la culpa, alimentando el huracán—. No hemos progresado nada, y se supone que somos los mejores en esto.

—Bueno, todos están igual—respondió, relajando su postura—. Este tipo de cosas no son tan fáciles, a fin de cuentas. Sería genial que lo fueran, pero nos quedaríamos sin trabajo, ¿no?

—Ah, sí.

Si aquello fue una broma, no se rió. El silencio entre ambos duró un par de minutos, en los cuales su mente funcionó a toda velocidad, mientras que la mano de Tetsurō que estaba sobre su brazo se tornaba cada vez más pesada. La amargura de la mentira trepó hasta su boca, teniendo un sabor tan similar a la bilis que su estómago se contrajo. Respirar se volvió una tarea difícil, y que tuviera la nariz y boca cubiertas por una bufanda no ayudaba en absoluto.

Kuroo mantuvo su posición, sin siquiera hacer un ademán de querer irse, y Kenma se sintió desfallecer. «¿Por qué?» preguntó una y otra vez, dejando que el aire frío entrara a sus pulmones, quemándole por dentro. Ya había respondido su pregunta, ¿por qué seguía allí? ¿Acaso sospechaba algo, y todo aquello era un mero juego para escupirle sus verdades a la cara? 

Sus pensamientos y emociones se movían cada vez más rápido, chocando y entrelazándose dentro de su cabeza. Pronto, se vio a sí mismo en el ojo de un huracán, que cada vez se volvía más caótico. Cosas se golpeaban, otras se rompían, ¿por qué ya no podía respirar?

—Hey, ¿realmente estás bien?

Las palabras el azabache fueron una daga en su corazón, atravesando su pecho y hundiénse lentamente, abriéndose paso entre sus costillas y desgarrando la carne. Ya no era sólo la traición y las mentiras, sino que estaba haciendo que se preocupara por él cuando no debía. ¿Por qué no se iba, qué sentido tenía insistir en estar con él? Era basura, un huracán que destruía todo a su paso, incluyéndose a sí mismo. Siempre había sido así, ¿por qué creyó que esta vez sería diferente?

— ¿Kenma?

Bajó la mirada al piso, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus dorados ojos. No tenía fuerzas para soltarse del agarre y huir, pero tampoco para hacerle frente al problema y cortar el asunto de raíz. No quería que le odiara, no soportaba la idea de ver el rostro ajeno descomponerse por la decepción, el dolor de saber que alguien en quien confiaba sería capaz de apuñalarte por la espalda. Por más que se excusara con su ansiedad, con aquel terror que le tenía a los alfas, seguía siendo una traición.

El huracán rugió, llevando de un lado a otro su pequeño cuerpo, partiendo sus huesos y aplastando sus órganos hasta volverlos una masa uniforme. ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo de alguien que jamás le hizo daño, siquiera tenía sentido?

—... ¿Kenma?

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla hasta sentir ese sabor metálico tan conocido, siendo este dolor suficiente para que el caos en su cabeza desistiera unos segundos, donde pudo levantar la mirada. Kuroo tenía una expresión bañada por preocupación, que mutó a la sorpresa antes de volver a su estado anterior, pero intensificado. El aire entre ambos se tornó denso, ahogando aún más a Kenma, quien ya estaba algo mareado. Esperó sin saber el qué vendría, si ese algo serían preguntas que no podría responder o algún tipo de regaño, por alguna razón que se le escapaba, pero lo que ocurrió estuvo muy lejos de sus expectativas: Kuroo murmuró un "ven aquí" suave, antes de halarle del brazo, atrayéndole hacia sí para abrazarle.

Y quizá fue el calor del cuerpo ajeno, la reconfortante firmeza de los brazos que le envolvían o el aroma a chocolate impregnado en el suéter ajeno, pero no tardó en encontrarse llorando. E intentó contenerlo, ocultar al huracán, apretando los dientes y tensando su pequeño cuerpo, pero el nudo de su garganta era mayor y las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas. Hundió su rostro en el pecho del alfa, inhalando el perfume dulzón de este, temblando ante cada sollozo. Sintió una mano recorrer su espalda de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, en un burdo intento por reconfortarle, además de una presión en la parte superior de su cabeza, que parecía ser una mejilla o un mentón, no estaba seguro.

Como una válvula abierta, liberó toda la presión que venía acumulando desde hace semanas, incluso mucho antes de que leyera sobre el abuso. La paranoia de las pesadillas, el estrés de las heridas en la piel del otro, el amargo sabor de las mentiras, la inseguridad, el odio y el dolor, todo fluyó en forma de lágrimas saladas que empapaban el suéter de Kuroo, llevándose lejos el caos de su cabeza. Allí, con la nariz hundida en ese pecho bien formado y las manos crispadas sobre el abrigo negro, se dejó engullir por el calor y el chocolate, dejando que este le reconfortara.

Kenma no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, pero fue el suficiente para calmar sus sollozos. Al final, cuando ya sólo era sacudido por uno que otro espasmo, plantó sus manos en el pecho del alfa, empujándole suavemente. Ante esto, el otro le dejó ir, deslizando sus manos hasta los estrechos hombros del beta, además de sonreírle cuando sus miradas se encontraron. La expresión de Kuroo era todo menos relajada, siendo su boca más una mueca torcida que una sonrisa reconfortante, acompañada por una mirada que emanaba preocupación y cierta tristeza. Sus pequeñas cejas parecían a punto de fusionarse en su ceño fruncido, además de curvarse en un ángulo que Kozume no creyó posible.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, siendo el rubio quien rompió primero el contacto visual, encogiéndose e intentando esconderse tras la bufanda que le cubría medio rostro. Juntó las manos delante de él, jugueteando con sus dedos, los cuales habían comenzado a dolerle por el frío. El rostro le ardía, en especial los lugares por donde las lágrimas habían caído. Sentía que le debía una explicación, aunque fuera una mentira estúpida, pero su mente estaba en blanco; el huracán se había ido.

Al final, fue Kuroo quien habló.

—Yo... Yo sé que no nos conocemos hace tanto tiempo—comenzó, con tono serio. Kenma parpadeó, sintiendo cómo aquellas palabras le atravesaban—. Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo sobre ti, cosas que me desconciertan y que me hacen decir "hey, ¿qué demonios está pasando?"—Soltó una carcajada amarga, que sonaba más como un lamento. El rubio levantó su mirada, entreabriendo los labios para decir algo, una disculpa al menos, pero el contrario se adelantó—. No estoy diciendo que sea culpa tuya, quizá soy demasiado estúpido para entender, pero, aun así... quiero, ¿sabes?

Silencio, sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones. Por un momento, Kozume creyó ver la sombra de unas lágrimas en aquellos ojos ámbar, la cual desapareció en un parpadeo. Las manos de Kuroo descendieron por sus brazos, yendo a encontrarse con las suyas, separándolas y entrelazando sus dedos con ellas. El tacto ajeno le causó pequeñas descargas eléctricas, que treparon por sus huesos hasta dar con su columna, perdiéndose en las profundidades de la carne. Tragó, aferrándose de forma instintiva a esos ardientes dedos, ¿desde cuándo tomarle las manos a alguien se sentía tan bien?

—Quiero entender, y ayudar, aunque sea sólo hablando—murmuró Kuroo, bajando la mirada hasta allí donde sus manos se unían con las contrarias. Cogió una gran bocada de aire, conteniéndola unos segundos antes de soltarla, en un pesado suspiro—. Lo que quiero decir es... que me importas, y mucho. —El corazón del beta se detuvo por unos instantes, mientras que su pecho se transformó en un incendio—. No estoy diciendo que me debas algo por eso ni nada, pero no puedo hacer mucho si no me dices nada, Kenma.

—Lo sé—murmuró. Aquella era una buena oportunidad para ser sincero y confesar lo que había hecho, disculparse, pero el miedo seguía allí, metiendo su larga uña en la herida.

—Si hice algo que te molestara-

— ¡No, no! —contestó, apretando las manos de Kuroo entre las suyas. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, antes de que Kozume volviera a bajar la suya. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, buscando las palabras correctas antes de seguir—. Hay ciertos impulsos que... me cuesta "controlar" —murmuró, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra—. No es algo que sea fácil de explicar, ni siquiera yo mismo lo entiendo, y termino haciendo cosas... horribles. —Tragó, sintiendo una quemazón bajar por su garganta. El rostro del alfa parecía aún más desconcertado que antes, si eso siquiera era posible. «Dilo, vamos, dilo de una maldita vez», y sus pensamientos se volvieron un caos. El ojo del huracán volvía a formarse—. Y-Yo...

—Kenma—le llamó, haciéndole callar. Una mano del azabache se soltó del agarre, elevándose hasta ir a parar a la mejilla del rubio, donde enjuagó una lágrima escurridiza con su pulgar. ¿En qué momento había vuelto a llorar? —. No estás obligado a decirme nada si no te sientes listo—aclaró, dejando que una sonrisa cerrada apareciera en su rostro. Kenma sintió su corazón dar un brinco, haciendo temblar el torbellino de su cabeza. Se balanceó de un lado a otro, desestabilizándose—. Puedo esperar, no me iré a ninguna parte.

La sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro del alfa fue brillante, tan dulce que el corazón de Kenma volvió a contraerse, arrancándole un par de lágrimas. Por un momento, su mente quedó en silencio, desapareciendo el enjambre de pensamientos que llevaban semanas atormentándole, dejando una calma sorda tras de sí. La misma laguna de siempre, cristalina, esta vez reflejando los colores blancos del invierno, oscurecida por las nubes de tormenta.

Sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, se soltó del agarre de Kuroo, cerrando la poca distancia que había entre ambos para abrazarle, rodeando su amplio torso con los brazos, hundiendo la nariz en su pecho. Inhaló con fuerza, dejando que el perfume de chocolate inundara sus pulmones, haciendo que su piel se llenara de escalofríos, pequeñas descargas que serpenteaban hasta su columna para explotar como fuegos artificiales. Ante esto, el alfa reaccionó de forma torpe, sonrojándose y tartamudeando ante el contacto repentino, tardando unos segundos en corresponder el abrazo del pequeño beta, dándole palmaditas en la espalda por mera inercia.

Y, en aquel fugaz instante de claridad, envuelto por el calor y aquel nuevo aroma dulzón, pudo tomar una decisión. No estaba seguro de que fuera beneficiosa para él mismo, su sentido común le gritaba que no, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era lo correcto.

Quizá debía dejar de evadir sus problemas, y decirle la verdad a Kuroo. 


	5. Estrella negra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es tiempo de solucionar las cosas, y Kenma no sabe realmente si está listo para las consecuencias de sus actos.

A veces era más fácil decir las cosas, o al menos así pensaba Kenma.

Los días siguientes a la pequeña charla que tuvo con Kuroo fuera de la estación 512 estuvieron llenos de intentos fallidos, muchos más de los que le gustaría admitir. Pasó horas pensando en la manera correcta para expresarse, seleccionando las palabras que diría con cuidado, analizándolas una y otra vez, pero nunca llegaba a nada. Si no era interrumpido por alguien más —la presencia de Bokuto e incluso de la Akaashi podían ser una molestia, —, su mente se quedaba en blanco, haciéndole vacilar y tener que desistir tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio.

Le hubiera gustado decir que Kuroo se comportaba como un hijo de puta —habría sido una excusa perfecta para tirar todo por la borda—, pero no era así. El alfa siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharle, a pesar de que ya hubieran intentado tener la misma conversación unas veinte veces. Solía sonreírle, extendiendo una de sus enormes manos para posarla en la cabeza de Kenma, acariciando su cabello lacio, murmurando un "después seguimos" antes de atender a la interrupción de turno.

Tenía una paciencia con la que Kozume sólo podía soñar. El beta detestaba el nerviosismo de la espera, el sentir cómo la ansiedad le carcomía por dentro hasta no dejar nada más que desesperación, lo que terminaba llevándole a tomar pésimas decisiones. Pero Kuroo no era así, en absoluto. Actuaba natural, jamás presionándole para que hablara y cortar el asunto de raíz, tan considerado que Kenma podía sentir su páncreas retorcerse en sus entrañas.

Le gustaban las cosas dulces, sí, pero sólo en la comida; las personas eran un nivel al que jamás pensó entrar.

—Oi, Kenma.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, aquella voz grave que aparecía en su cabeza más de lo que hubiera podido tolerar hace algunos meses, ahora sintiéndose como algo que siempre estuvo con él. Kenma levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la expresión sonriente de Kuroo.

Era miércoles, quizá uno de los días más helados de todo el mes, y ambos se encontraban en mismo _Johnny Rockets_ al que habían ido hace tiempo junto a Akaashi y Bokuto, aunque ahora sólo eran ellos dos. Habían estado organizando las montañas de papeleo que inundaban la oficina, cuando Kuroo salió con la idea de ir a almorzar allí, sacando a la palestra el exquisito pie de manzana que preparaban, además del hecho de que tenían calefacción. Le hubiera bastado sólo con lo primero, pero la tentación de poder mantener su temperatura corporal sin estar acurrucado bajo mil capas de ropa le terminó por convencer, haciendo que diera su brazo a torcer.

No había mucha gente en el restaurante, así que pudieron tomar uno de los mejores asientos: frente a de una de las ventanas, justo al lado de la estufa negra que tenían instalada. Les atendió Saeko, quien había cambiado su corte de pelo tipo _pixie girl_ a uno con la partidura a un costado, dejándose un flequillo diagonal. Kenma pidió lo mismo de la vez pasada, agregándole un té, mientras que el otro se decantó por un café cortado. Después de unos quince minutos de silenciosa espera donde el beta se dedicó a juguetear en su teléfono, la chica llegó con sus pedidos, dejándolos frente ellos y deseándoles un buen provecho.

— ¡Oi, Kenma!

Desde aquello había pasado ya un rato, donde Kozume se dedicó a picotear el pie de manzana, manteniendo sus ojos lejos de Tetsurō, al menos hasta ese momento donde levantó tras escuchar su nombre de nuevo.

—Alguien está distraído, ¿eh? —exclamó Kuroo. Las comisuras de sus labios estaban curvadas hacia arriba, lo suficiente para darle un aire misterioso a su expresión. Con una mano revolvía el café, mientras que apoyaba su mentón en la otra—. ¿En qué piensas?

—Uh, nada en especial—contestó Kenma, en un tono más abajo del que le habría gustado. De fondo resonaba una canción que hablaba de un tal Bobby McGee y cuánto lo amaba la narradora, pero a él no podía importarle menos. Sus ojos estaban pegados en Kuroo, absorbiendo cada pequeño detalle, aturdidos en la nube difusa que eran sus sentimientos. Tragó, obligándose a continuar—. Es... agradable.

— ¿Lo dices por el lugar, o por la increíble compañía? —Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, aunque su expresión se alejó bastante de eso. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, lo suficiente para que el alfa soltara una carcajada—. Venga, venga, estoy bromeando.

—Serías un gran comediante, eso está claro—soltó, con un marcado sarcasmo. Volvió sus dorados ojos a su comida, cogiendo el tenedor entre sus dedos y cortando un pequeño trozo de pie, llevándolo a su boca. Si el cielo existía, de seguro sabría así.

—No es culpa mía tener un público difícil, ¿sabes? —murmuró Kuroo, extendiéndose un poco más su sonrisa. Bajó su mirada al café, dándole un par de vueltas más con la cuchara, antes de retirarla de forma elegante y dejarla a un lado. Cogió la pequeña taza de cortado por el asa, acercándola a sus labios para darle un largo sorbo, cerrando sus ojos ámbar. Por su parte, Kenma sintió que se quedó más tiempo del que debía mirando aquel espectáculo—. No creí que aceptarías venir aquí.

—Uh, es más cómodo que tener el culo congelado en la oficina—murmuró, rascándose la mejilla. Algunos mechones de cabello le cayeron sobre el rostro a Kenma, por lo que se los acomodó tras la oreja—. Además, te lo debía, ¿no?

—Oh, lo recordaste. —La sonrisa de Kuroo se ensanchó aún más, y un suave sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas. Kenma no pudo evitar pensar en un perro, uno negro, grande y baboso—. Siendo sincero, creí que olvidarías lo de la cita.

—Quizá sí lo hice—murmuró, volviendo a bajar la mirada. Esta vez cogió la taza de té en vez del tenedor, dándole un sorbo al amargo líquido. Tanta dulzura terminaría por matarle, eso era seguro—. O puede que no me esté refiriendo a nada en particular, dejando que saques tus propias conclusiones

—Tan cruel como siempre—soltó, riendo entre dientes, antes de quedarse en silencio.

Los ojos de Kuroo se mantuvieron posados sobre Kenma, mientras que su rostro pareció acunarse más en su enorme mano.El beta, por su parte, sintió cómo el corazón le trepaba por la garganta, estaba recibiendo más atención de la que su sistema nervioso podía tolerar.

Estuvieron durante un rato así, dejando que la música del restaurante les envolviera. La canción del tal Bobby McGee había terminado, comenzando a resonar unas notas de guitarra inconfundibles, seguidas de la voz acaramelada de Mick Jagger. La temperatura del ambiente pareció elevarse, sofocando a Kozume, quien ya no sabía si la estufa estaba demasiado alta o era su cuerpo el que hervía.

— ¿Qué? —graznó. Las palmas le sudaban, y no sabía dónde mirar. «Lo está haciendo a propósito» pensó, sintiendo la irritación subirle por la boca del estómago.

—Nada, sólo estaba pensando. —Kenma no dijo nada, mirándole sin una expresión en particular a la espera de que continuara hablando—. Sabes que me gustas, ¿no?

—Ya lo habías dicho.

—Bueno, pues me gustas mucho—sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura.

—... ¿Por qué?

Aquella pregunta salió desde el fondo de su alma, quemándole la garganta. Un sabor agridulce inundaba cada rincón de su boca, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la desagradable sensación. Sus pensamientos se tornaron caóticos, yendo de aquí para allá sin un curso fijo. No sabía realmente por qué había dicho eso, ¿de qué servía? Sólo le traería problemas, pero aun así estaba esa parte irracional de él que quería saber más. Quizá era por desconfianza, una incredulidad que nacía desde la profundidad de de sus entrañas ante la idea de _gustarle_ a alguien, o quizá sólo era otro reflejo de la culpa.

Las palmas comenzaron a hormiguearle, mientras que el rostro de Kuroo mutó a una expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Uh? ¿Por qué? —repitió, como si estuviera intentando digerirlo. Levantó el mentón de su mano, bajando sus ojos hasta la mesa, quizá buscando alguna respuesta—. Bueno, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, y también eres muy lindo.

—Ajá.

—Hablo en serio—continuó Kuroo, acomodándose. Posó ambos brazos sobre la mesa, cruzándolos ante él—, nunca había visto a nadie analizar las cosas de la misma forma en que tú lo haces.

— ¿Y eso es suficiente para decir que soy un buen partido? —escupió, frunciendo el ceño. Como pequeñas burbujas, cada uno de los errores que había cometido volvieron a pulular por su cabeza, aplastando su corazón—. _No sabes una mierda._

—Eso no significa que no me puedas gustar, ¿o sí? —El beta torció la boca, desviando la mirada hacia el pie de manzana a medio comer. Los ojos ámbar de Kuroo le taladraban la cabeza, con una intensidad que prefería no mirar directamente—. No entiendo qué te molesta tanto.

—No soy una buena persona.

Las imágenes del caso _Weier-Geyser_ volvieron a él como un ráfaga de aire gélido, calándole hasta los huesos. Era un buen momento para decirle a Kuroo lo que había hecho, sus razones y pedir disculpas como era debido, pero las palabras se le escapaban. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta, y el miedo se aferraba a su corazón, estrujándolo hasta volverlo una masa de carne irreconocible. No quería que lo poco y nada entre ellos se viera reducido a cenizas por sus errores, que le odiara.

— ¿Y quién dice eso? ¿Tú? —replicó, con un tono que contenía cierta irritación. Había fruncido el ceño, y su usual sonrisa alargada se había esfumado por completo—. Escucha, sé que no nos conocemos hace tanto tiempo, pero he visto lo suficiente para decir que no eres malo.

—Soy una mierda, Kuroo—replicó, haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra—. Una persona de mierda que actúa de forma egoísta, y que no mide las consecuencias.

—Joder, hablas como si hubieras cometido un crimen o algo.

— _Podría decirse que sí._

Hubo un momento de silencio, lo suficientemente largo para que la incomodidad terminara por inundar la atmósfera entre ambos, volviéndose casi palpable. Kenma cogió una gran bocanada de aire, animándose a levantar la mirada y enfrentar el rostro de Kuroo, quien le observaba con la duda manando de cada uno de sus poros. Aquel definitivamente un buen momento para decirle y pedir disculpas, y sacarse todo lo que llevaba guardando desde hace semanas. Lo más probable es que el alfa le mandara a tomar por culo, eso estaba claro, pero aún así tenía la estúpida esperanza de que le perdonara.

Había tenido sus razones para hacerlo, ¿no es así?

Kenma apretó los labios, buscando las palabras indicadas, repitiendo una y otra vez todos los discursos que había preparado para ese momento. Nada era suficiente, si no sonaba demasiado egoísta, parecería la típica disculpa que daría algún político en aprietos. Oh, realmente era un asco para ese tipo de cosas.

—Kuro, yo-

— ¡Kuroo, Kenma!

La estruendosa voz de Bokuto fue suficiente para romper la tensión, haciendo que ambos chicos giraran su cabeza en dirección a la entrada del _Johnny Rockets_. La puerta se había abierto por completo, alcalzándose a ver la cabeza pelo erizado del alfa, quien les miraba con una amplia sonrisa y con sus ojos bien abiertos. Por detrás de él estaba Akaashi, quien por su expresión y la manera en que movió los labios para decirle algo al otro, parecía estar algo incómodo.

Fue cuestión de instantes para que Bokuto llegara al lado de Kuroo, abrazándole por los hombros y hablándole en el típico tono cariñoso que solía emplear con él, además de los típicos _"bro"_ esto, y _"bro"_ esto otro. Por su parte, Kenma aprovechó la distracción para volver a respirar, dejando que la tensión de su pecho se diluyera poco a poco. Cualquiera se habría sentido salvado ante este irrupción oportuna, pero él sólo pudo sentir la tormenta crecer en su interior.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? —exclamó Bokuto, con su típico volumen excesivo para el lugar donde se encontraba. Parecía mucho más feliz que de costumbre—. ¿Es una cita? ¡Podrían habernos invitado!

—Bokuto-san, baja la voz—murmuró Akaashi, posando su mano sobre el brazo de su subordinado. El alfa reaccionó ante el contacto, asintiendo y soltando una disculpa escueta, retomando su posición junto al omega. Este soltó un suspiro, girando su rostro para mirar a los que estaban en la mesa, con una expresión que pululaba entre el cansancio y el estrés—. Espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada.

—No, no lo hicieron—contestó Kuroo, sonriéndole a los recién llegados. Kenma sintió su corazón retorcerse, podía notar la molestia manar del alfa, pero sólo pudo asentir en silencio, evitando el máximo posible mirar a Akaashi a los ojos. Si su amigo notaba que algo sucedía, las preguntas no tardarían en llegar—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Llegaron nuevas órdenes de los Altos Mandos—explicó, llevándose una mano a al rostro, restregándose los párpados por debajo de sus gafas cuadradas. Oscuras bolsas yacían bajo sus ojos, manchando su piel nívea y dándole un aspecto enfermizo a su mirada gris—. No nos darán Noche Buena ni Navidad libres.

—Eso sí que son malas noticias.

— ¿Verdad que sí? —Esta vez fue Bokuto quien habló, volviendo a usar un tono demasiado ruidoso—. ¡Hombre, que yo tenía una cena planeada!

—Fue repentino, lo decidieron esta mañana—continuó Akaashi, en un murmullo casi inaudible. Kuroo le dio un codazo a Bokuto en las costillas, haciéndole soltar una maldición antes de caer en cuenta a lo que se refería. En cuestión de instantes, el alfa de cabello crispado buscó dos sillas, ofreciéndole una al omega para que se sentara, cosa que este aceptó en silencio—. Se ha encontrado conexión entre las víctimas del asesino y un grupo narcotraficante.

—Eso sí es un _plot twist_ inesperado—murmuró Kuroo, con cierta burla en la voz. Nadie se rió o dijo nada ante esto, por lo que continuó—. Bueno, drogas, ¿qué tiene que ver con el asesino que buscamos?

—Fabrican un tipo de metanfetamina que puede generar arranques violentos en sus consumidores—explicó el omega, con voz queda. Kenma sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones, mientras que una quemazón se instalaba en su antebrazo derecho. Destellos de viejos recuerdos cruzaron su mente, y la sangre no tardó en abandonar su rostro. De no haber estado sentado, se le habrían doblado las rodillas—. Sólo son conjeturas, pero los Altos Mandos quieren que estemos preparados para cualquier cosa.

—... ¿Habrá una redada?

Las palabras se derramaron de los labios de Kozume, cayendo de forma seca contra la mesa. Todos se quedaron en silencio, los alfas por mero desconocimiento y los otros por aquel presagio oscuro que se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Tanto Akaashi como él sabían qué clase de cosas podían suceder cuando habían alfas drogados involucrados, y el que esto pudiera estar ligado a los homicidios no mejoraba el panorama.

Una cosa era tener un asesino serial suelto, y otra muy distinta era uno con estimulantes en su sistema. En el primer caso podía trazarse un perfil de comportamiento, predecir sus futuros pasos y así atraparle dentro de su propio territorio, pero el segundo era literalmente abrir la caja de Pandora. La mera idea de que alguien así anduviera suelto por las calles era suficiente para enfriarle la sangre a cualquiera, y Kenma no era una excepción.

A fin de cuentas, ya tenía experiencia con ese tipo de monstruos, y no le apetecía tener más en un futuro cercano.

—... Es probable.

Akaashi tardó unos momentos en contestar. Había apoyado ambos brazos sobre la mesa, encorvándose lo suficiente para que la posición fuera incómoda. Y no es que Kenma estuviera muy lejos de eso, hundiéndose en su asiento hasta que sus rodillas se toparon con las de Kuroo. Cualquiera que hubieran sido sus preocupaciones hasta ese momento, habían terminado por esfumarse con la noticia.

De todo lo malo que podría haber ocurrido dentro del caso, una relación con narcotraficantes era lo peor, y eso ya sin mencionar lo que respectaba a la posible redada. En un mundo donde ciertos individuos tenían ventaja física por sobre el resto, ese tipo de operaciones se transformaban en hervideros de violencia y muerte, y esto sin siquiera considerar los efectos que tuvieran los estimulantes sobre el bando contrario. No era raro que algún agente perdiera el control por el caldo de feromonas, y que sus compañeros se vieran orillados a ejecutarle para evitar más problemas.

Y si eso era sólo para los alfas, lo que quedaba para betas como él era mucho peor. La última vez que estuvo metido en algo así, terminó con los huesos de su brazo destrozado y la cara cubierta de sangre, y aún así debía considerarse suertudo dentro de todo.

Un par de meses sin poder moverse y una cicatriz fea eran mucho mejores que ver a su mejor amigo siendo abusado y asesinado, de eso no cabía duda.

— ¿No podríamos hacer algo, no sé, cerca de la estación? —Tras un largo silencio, Bokuto fue el primero en hablar. Movía sus redondos ojos de un lado a otro, con las manos suspendidas en un intento de hacer gestos que le ayudaran a explicarse. Estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que Kenma le veía así—. Mi apartamento está a unas calles, podríamos pasar Navidad allí.

—Es una buena idea—apoyó Kuroo. Al escucharle hablar, Kenma bajó su mirada hacia el grupo, sin una expresión en concreto—. Si pasa algo, estaríamos todos juntos y no sería ir a por los equipos necesarios.

—Bokuto-san, es genial, pero... —Akaashi volvió a llevarse ambas manos a la cara para restregársela. Las gafas se deslizaron hasta la punta de su nariz, a punto de caer—. Es demasiado, no podría-

— ¡Claro que no! —le interrumpió el alfa, poniéndose recto de golpe. Llevó sus manos hasta las del omega, apartándolas de su rostro, entrelazando sus dedos con los ajenos. En otra situación, Kenma quizá habría vomitado ante tanta ternura, pero tenía la cabeza en otra parte. La cicatriz de su antebrazo quemaba, y podía sentir nuevamente aquellos dientes clavarse en su carne—. ¡No puedo pensar en algo más genial que pasar Navidad contigo y los demás!

Akaashi tragó, bajando sus ojos grises. Por el temblor en su labio, era fácil decir que estaba al borde del llanto, como cada vez que las emociones le superaban. Aun así, se contuvo, lo suficiente para asentir y sacarle una enorme sonrisa a Bokuto, quien no dudó en abrazarle y llenarle de besos como si nada.

Por su parte, Kenma seguía ido, sintiendo cómo su sangre se concentraba en todos lados menos en su cabeza. Sus miembros eran pesados, y una capa de sudor frío cubría su espalda. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas incluirse en la charla a su alrededor, pero las voces se sentían lejanas, como si él estuviera hundiéndose en el océano. Los recuerdos eran cada vez más vívidos: respiración agitada contra su piel, caliente sangre derramándose sobre el suelo, aquel crujido característico que hacían los huesos al quebrarse, un pesado cuerpo aplastándole, los gimoteos de Akaashi. Tantas cosas, horribles, cosas que nadie tenía por qué vivir.

«Y, a pesar de todo, tuvimos suerte».

—Oi, Kenma.

La voz de Kuroo le arrastró de vuelta al restaurante. Todos le miraban en silencio, expectantes, de esa forma en que la gente solía mirar después de hacer una pregunta importante. Su corazón dio un vuelco, y el nerviosismo se extendió como una onda por su pecho. Parpadeó, obligándose a respirar, ¿desde hace cuánto que contenía el aliento?

—Como no sabes la dirección del apartamento de Bokuto, puedo llevarte—explicó Kuroo—. Claro, si eso no te molesta.

—Ah... —Kenma volvió a parpadear, con más fuerza, sacudiendo la cabeza. En otro contexto habría respondido de manera mordaz a las palabras del alfa, pero el estupor parecía no querer abandonar su cabeza y su voz apenas alcanzaba a ser un murmullo—. Está bien.

— ¡Entonces, la operación Navidad está en marcha!

Bokuto remató sus palabras con una carcajada, la cual fue equivalente para Kenma con aporrearse los tímpanos con un martillo. Se le habían quitado las ganas de terminar con su comida, y el aroma dulzón del pie de manzana incluso le revolvía el estómago. Aun así, intentó mantener una expresión estoica, rogando para que nadie volviera a dirigirle la palabra por el resto de la hora de almuerzo.

Ni siquiera un cigarro sería suficiente para calmarle.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron más rápido que nunca, y NocheBuena llegó en cuestión de un suspiro.

Tras la pequeña discusión que tuvo con Kuroo, el siquiera concebir el sueño se volvió un desafío. Se pasaba las noches con los ojos pegados al techo, sintiendo toques fantasmas que le impedían siquiera cerrar un poco sus párpados. La paranoia se disparaba, adrenalina era inyectada directo en sus venas, y terminaba prendiendo su consola para dejar pasar el tiempo hasta el amanecer. La falta de descanso terminó por pasarle la cuenta, a veces en forma de apagones momentáneos en el trabajo —el baño podía ser muy cómodo— o como una migraña persistente que ni el _ibuprofeno_ más fuerte podía calmar.

Y esto era sin siquiera considerar el asunto de la redada, tema que prefería ignorar su salud mental, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella.

Kenma se mordió el interior de la mejilla, echando un largo vistazo su reflejo en el espejo. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo usual, el blanco de sus ojos era surcado por capilares que acentuaban el cansancio en su mirada, siendo las enormes bolsas moradas bajo estos el complemento perfecto. Había tratado de vestirse algo más formal, cogiendo una camisa y una chaqueta que en su cabeza creía que se verían bien, pero el resultado estaba muy lejos de eso: era ver un perchero con dos prendas encima, puestas de manera apurada y con las arrugas suficientes para creer que jamás habían pasado por una tabla de planchar.

—Patético—masculló, quitándose la ropa a tirones y dejándola caer al suelo, antes de salir del baño en busca de algo más cómodo.

Por alguna razón que se le escapaba, quería verse bien esa noche. Quizá era porque planeaba pedirle pedirle disculpas a Kuroo — ¿Eso contaba como ocasión importante? —, o el hecho de que Iwaizumi llevaría su cámara y no quería arruinar las fotos, pero la idea de parecer un despojo humano no le acomodaba en absoluto. Poco o nada podía hacer con su cara y expresión de mierda, pero al menos había tenido la esperanza de que una camisa y una chaqueta lograran darle un aspecto pasable, pero no. Claramente, no tenía tanta suerte, y tendría que trabajar con la nada misma.

Cogió una sudadera negra gruesa, además de una camiseta cualquiera y unos pantalones del mismo color. El reloj de su mesita de noche marcaba las nueve menos quince, por lo que su "carruaje" —término con el que Kuroo había jodido lo suficiente para ganarse una patada en las canillas— debía estar por llegar. A decir verdad, no entendía el por qué el alfa se había ofrecido a pasar por él como si nada tras su discusión, y menos aún teniendo en cuenta la razón que les llevó a eso. Los sentimientos de Kuroo no eran un problema de por sí, en otro contexto habría bastado con un rechazo rápido o ignorarlos, pero eran correspondidos, y se mezclaban con la estúpida culpa que le carcomía por dentro.

La tragicomedia pasaba a ser un drama de mal gusto, y ya no podía más.

La conocida voz de _Navi_ resonó por su apartamento con su clásico _"hey, listen!"_ , sacándole de sus pensamientos. Arrastró los pies hasta la cama, lugar donde había dejado su teléfono hace ya un buen rato, y vio que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

**[12/25 21:51 p. m.] Kuro: Estoy abajo (=ↀωↀ=)✧**

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro, inconsciente, quedándose allí por unos segundos antes de volver a la expresión neutra usual. Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo, además de coger las llaves y una bufanda, para luego calzarse las zapatillas y abandonar el apartamento. Prefirió ir por las escaleras, más que nada porque su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Repasó mil veces las disculpas que pensaba decir, incluyendo en ellas lo que respectaba a la discusión del _Johnny Rockets._

«Kuro, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, sino mía». Sus pies bajaban raudos los escalones, e iba mirándolos más por inercia que otra cosa. El ambiente, a pesar de estar aún al interior del edificio, estaba helado. «Me metí a tus archivos y supe lo que sucedió. Estaba asustado, y muy preocupado por ti, pero eso no justifica lo que hice. Lo lamento, y entenderé si no quieres perdonarme».

Llegó a la primera planta, y no tardó en atravesar quedar frente a la puerta de cristal que le llevaría al exterior. A través de ella alcanzó a ver un 1976 Plymouth Volaréceleste, el cual estaba detenido junto a la acera. Jamás había visto antes el auto del alfa —no era que se interesara en ese tipo de cosas—, pero por las enormes manos que sujetaban el volante supo que era él. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando abrió la puerta, abandonando la seguridad de su edificio, sintiendo cómo su pulso iba aumentando a cada paso que daba. Cada latido retumbaba en sus tímpanos, y el nerviosismo volvió sus piernas una masa gelatinosa. Nubes de vaho se formaban ante él, diluyéndose en el aire frío, mientras el auto estaba cada vez más cerca. A través de los cristales tintados se alcanzaba a ver una silueta, recortada contra la luz amarillenta de los faroles.

Abrazándose a sí mismo con tal de mantener el calor, Kenma se apresuró a ir a la puerta del copiloto, la cual abrieron desde el interior para facilitarle las cosas. Se metió en el Plymouth de un salto, cerrando la puerta tras sentarse, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio al sentir el calor de la cabina envolverle.

—Parece que alguien tiene frío.

La voz grave de Kuroo le hizo girar el rostro en su dirección, encontrándose con una imagen que le hizo vacilar. El alfa traía una camiseta blanca de cuello redondo, además de un traje cuadrillé negro — _black plaid windowplane_ — y un cinturón de hebilla plateada. Traía los pantalones a la altura de la cintura, ceñidos a su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto mucho más estilizado. Su cabello, usualmente desordenado en picos sin sentido aparente, se encontraba peinado hacia atrás, al menos lo suficiente para darle un aspecto más ordenado. Nuevamente, de su cuerpo emanaba un perfume con notas intensas de chocolate, volviéndose casi asfixiante en la cabina.

Y quizá Kenma se quedó más del tiempo debido mirándole, a juzgar por la sonrisa alargada que cruzó el rostro de Kuroo.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Pensé que traerías ese abrigo negro roñoso—soltó Kenma, desviando la mirada hacia el frente. Pequeños copos de nieve habían comenzado a caer, destellando bajo los focos del auto. No pensaba caer tan fácil, al menos no con una táctica tan cliché—. ¿El auto se lo robaste a tu abuelo?

—En realidad, me lo regaló—respondió Kuroo, volviendo la vista hacia el frente. Deslizó su mano derecha hasta el contacto, girando la llave con un movimiento hábil. El motor se encendió con un ronroneo, siendo mucho más suave de lo que cabría esperarse de un automóvil del siglo pasado—. Lo hizo apenas se enteró de que entraría a las Fuerzas Policiales.

—Ah. —Asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué contestar. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al alfa mover la palanca de cambios y las piernas, haciendo que el carro comenzara a moverse. Rebuscó dentro de su cabeza, excavando en el suelo árido que era su capacidad para mantener una conversación, intentando encontrar alguna forma de romper el silencio. A fin de cuentas, pedir disculpas de la nada nunca era buena idea, debía allanar el terreno primero—. Y... ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Claro! Es un 1976 Plymouth Volaré. —Por el tono de las palabras, Kozume supuso que eso era algo importante, aunque no estaba seguro. Con suerte, conocía un par de modelos por el _Need For Speed_ —. Me siento como Holden viajando por América.

— ¿Holden?

—Holden, uno de los protagonistas de _Mindhunter_ —aclaró Kuroo. Kenma no estuvo seguro de qué expresión puso, pero fue suficiente para que el otro le diera más detalles—. Ya sabes, _Mindhunter_ , la serie sobre estudio de asesinos seriales.

—No suelo ver ese tipo de cosas.

— ¡Es genial, de seguro te gustaría! —exclamó—. Narra el estudio que se hizo en los 70's para construir los perfiles psicológicos de criminales violentos, los mismos que usamos nosotros. —El alfa hablaba con emoción, manteniendo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos, estando aún fijos en la carretera, destellaban como nunca antes—. Se centra más en los personajes, pero eso no quita que sea muy interesante.

—... Uh, ¿de verdad? —Su respuesta fue escueta, al menos en comparación a la euforia que teñía las palabras del otro. A decir verdad, no esperaba que la conversación tomara ese rumbo, y menos aún que algo tan tonto como una serie fuera suficiente para emocionar tanto a Kuroo. Aunque, claro, él no podía decir mucho cuando podía pasarse horas hablando sobre juegos.

—Sí, ¿sabías que se basaron en las entrevistas reales? —continuó, girando el rostro en su dirección unos segundos antes de volver la vista hacia la carretera. Aquel pequeño instante fue suficiente para que el corazón de Kenma fuera un vuelco, volviendo su cabeza un lío y haciendo que olvidara por unos segundos el objetivo de la conversación—. Es interesante ver a los asesinos hablar de su vida, narrando sus crímenes como si fueran la cosa más normal del mundo.

—Realmente eres un nerd por ese tipo de cosas.

—Venga, son geniales—agregó—, al menos desde un punto de vista científico.

—Sí, quizá.

—El más interesante, por lejos, es Edmund Kemper. Sale bastante a lo largo de la serie. —Kuroo se detuvo, dejando los labios entreabiertos. Con sus ojos ámbar, recorrió la carretera, como si buscara algo entre los edificios y las luces fantasmagóricas de los faroles. Un ligero sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas, mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro para cubrírselo. Una risita tímida se le escapó, muy diferente a sus estruendosas carcajadas usuales. En ese momento, definitivamente Kozume pudo sentir su hígado morir—. Ah, lo siendo, creo que hablé demasiado. No quiero aburrirte con este tipo de cosas.

—No—murmuró negando con la cabeza. Por mera inercia, llevó su mano hasta el hombro del alfa, al igual que solía hacer con Akaashi cuando este entraba en su modo "creo que estoy hablando demasiado". Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los contrarios y se percató de lo que hizo, ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder y fingir que no pasaba nada—. S-Sólo... sigue. De verdad, no me aburres.

En ese momento, Kenma abrió la caja de Pandora.

Kuroo comenzó a hablar de la dichosa serie como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque antes tuvo la decencia de preguntarle si le molestaban los _spoilers_ —sinceramente, prefería estar informado a la hora de consumir algo— antes de dar rienda suelta a su boca. Le contó desde la trama principal hasta el trasfondo de los tres personajes principales, haciendo énfasis en los detalles que más le gustaban de cada uno. También habló de los asesinos —Kemper, principalmente—, agregando algunos detalles que él mismo investigó en su tiempo libre.

Kenma ya conocía bastante bien esos casos —los había estudiado a fondo cuando entró a trabajar de detective—, pero de todas formas le escuchó con atención, asintiendo de vez en cuando y soltando una que otra pregunta de vez en cuando. En realidad estaba intentando hacer tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y soltar aquello que tenía atascado en el pecho hace semanas, la dichosa disculpa, pero no podía evitar perdiéndose en el rostro del alfa: hablaba con emoción, teniendo una sonrisa que sólo parecía crecer cada vez más según iba pasando el tiempo. Las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaban, haciendo que perdieran su típico aspecto afilado y se vieran más cálidos.

Y, por un momento, Kenma se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en lo lindo que se veía así, feliz.

La plática no duró más allá de veinte minutos, diluyéndose hasta volver al silencio. El ronroneo del motor llenaba la cabina, además de uno que otro sonido del exterior. Copos de nieve se iban acumulando en el cristal, durante apenas unos instantes antes de ser barridos por los limpiaparabrisas. El movimiento era hipnótico, lo suficiente para que Kenma mantuviera allí su mirada, intentando evadir los susurros de su conciencia.

Aquel era el momento idóneo para hablar. La tensión inicial se había esfumado, y Kuroo parecía estar de buen humor. Aunque, ¿no sería egoísta de su parte ir y soltar algo así? Lo más probable era que se molesta, que se sintiera ofendido como nunca antes y decidiera echarle a patadas del auto, dejándole en la fría calle. Bueno, al menos él haría eso de estar en su posición, y realmente quería que el alfa hiciera eso. La mera idea de verle romperse como aquella vez que le recogió en medio de la noche, temblando y sollozando como un niño, era suficiente para formar un nudo en su garganta.

«Ódiame, por favor, ódiame» pensó, con el pecho en llamas.

—Oi, Kenma. —La voz de Kuroo rompió el silencio, clavándose en los oídos de Kenma como una daga. Contuvo la respiración, obligándose a mantener sus dorados ojos en la carretera. Asfalto limpio, edificios brillantes, rascacielos que rozaban las nubes, ¿en qué momento habían entrado a la zona alfa? —. Si quieres decir algo, adelante.

— ¿Uh?

—No te hagas el desentendido—replicó, girando el rostro hacia Kenma. Sus ojos ámbar le penetraron, taladrándole la cabeza y volviendo sus pensamientos una tormenta. El nudo de su garganta se ajustó, haciendo que siquiera el respirar fuera una tarea difícil—. Se te nota en la cara—continuó, sacando una mano del volante para señalar al beta, antes de sonreír y volverla a su lugar. Su mirada se posó en la carretera para dar vuelta en una esquina—. Venga, escúpelo.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dije cuando fuimos al _Johnny Rockets?_ —Habló rápido, chocando las palabras una contra otras. Su corazón galopaba, golpeando rápido contra sus costillas. El aire se tornó denso, pegándose a su piel, aplastándole bajo su peso. Las manos le sudaban, y tuvo que aferrarlas a sus muslos para que no temblaran.

— ¿Lo de que eres mala persona y esa mierda?

—Sí, eso.

—Kenma, ya sabes lo que pien-

—Me metí a los archivos de la policía y leí tu historial.

Aquello salió de su boca antes de que siquiera pudiera pensarlo dos veces, preso de su propio pánico ante la situación. Los discursos que preparó, las palabras que escribió una y otra vez en su cuaderno, las disculpas que repitió mil veces frente al espejo, todo se esfumó dejando un vacío tras de sí, donde ni siquiera alguna emoción en concreto prevalecía. La temperatura de la cabina pareció descender, mientras el aire se tornaba más y más denso con el pasar de los segundos. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver el rostro de Kuroo endurecerse, mientras que sus nudillos se tornaban blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba el volante. Su boca, antes con una sonrisa alargada, se convirtió en una fina línea, donde sus labios prácticamente se esfumaron. Seguía con la mirada fija en la carretera, quizá con una intensidad mayor a la de antes.

Y, por su parte, Kenma se caía a pedazos.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla hasta sentir su propia sangre contra la lengua, ansiando volver un par de minutos atrás, cuando aún no decía nada. ¿De qué mierda le había servido esquivar tanto el asunto, si de todas formas lo arruinaría? Era estúpido pensar que las cosas podrían salir bien, que Kuroo no se molestaría con él por ser la mierda más grande del universo, por ir y traicionarle de una forma tan rastrera. No merecía nada más que rechazo, el odio más absoluto, pero aún así tenía la estúpida fantasía de que terminaría bien, de que no le odiaría después de algo así.

«Patético».

El dolor en su pecho fue como una gota impactando contra una superficie cristalina, formando pequeñas ondas que se desplazaron por su cuerpo, llegando hasta los rincones más inhóspitos de su cuerpo. Clavó las uñas por sobre la tela de sus jeans, sintiendo los dedos como dagas contra la carne de sus muslos. Sus entrañas se retorcieron sobre sí mismas, enredándose y formando nudos, llenando su boca de un conocido sabor a bilis. Su corazón se contrajo hasta quitarle el aliento, mientras que sus ojos parecían a punto de salir disparados de sus respectivas cuencas. La agonía aumentaba de forma exponencial según el silencio se alargaba, llevándole a pensar que moriría allí mismo, en el interior de un carro que debía tener el doble de su edad y que apestaba a desodorante ambiental.

«Realmente eres patético».

—... ¿Le dijiste a alguien más? —murmuró Kuroo, tras un largo silencio. Se habían detenido ante una luz roja, dándome así la oportunidad de llevarse ambas manos al rostro y restregárselo, como si buscara espantar el malestar. Por su parte, Kenma sólo pudo negar con la cabeza—. Vale.

— S-Sólo leí. —Su voz salió temblorosa, mecánica, haciéndole sentir que los músculos de su rostro terminarían partiéndole la mandíbula de lo tensos que estaban. Cada respiración parecía estrangular más su corazón—. Lo siento.

—Está bien.

—N-No era mi intención leer, eso, sólo-

—Dije que está bien—le cortó el alfa, con tono seco. Su voz se había vuelto grave, dura, desprendiendo enojo de cada palabras que soltaba—. Ya no te disculpes.

Afuera del auto, el viento silbaba, sacudiendo las copas desnudas de los árboles, azotándolos con sus fríos puños. Los copos de nieve, antes hermosos y de caída elegante, se estrellaban contra el cristal con fuerza, como si quisieran congelarlo todo.

Y Kenma sólo pudo hundirse en su asiento, mordiéndose la lengua para no empeorar las cosas.

* * *

Después de unos veinte minutos de silencio incómodo y miradas furtivas por parte de Kenma, llegaron a su destino.

Kuroo dobló hacia lo que parecía un conjunto residencial de edificios que, por su aspecto brillante y pulcro, debían ser los más costosos de la zona. Detuvo el auto frente a un portón, donde apareció un guardia vestido de azul y con el «α» junto al nombre de su placa. Ambos alfas intercambiaron un par de palabras que Kenma no escuchó, y no precisamente por desinterés. Su concentración se había ido a tomar por culo, y apenas lograba prestar atención a lo que ocurría alrededor.

Un zumbillo agudo llenaba su cabeza, mientras repasaba una y otra vez lo que ocurrió. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan mal? Era obvio lo que seguiría a las disculpas, se había preparado mentalmente para la peor de las situaciones, y podía decir que las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba. Pudo decirle la verdad y disculparse, ahora sólo le quedaba aceptar la respuesta que quisiera darle el otro. No estaba en posición de exigir nada, siquiera insistir estaba dentro de sus opciones —él le pidió que no siguiera—, pero aun así estaba ese rincón irracional, sentimental, diciéndole que el asunto no estaba solucionado y que debía insistir.

«Tú querías que te odiara, ¿no? _Ahora tienes lo que mereces»_.

El guardia les dejó entrar después de realizar una llamada y confirmar que su visita era esperada, y se dirigieron hasta los aparcamientos destinados a las visitas. Allí Kuroo apagó el motor, bajándose del auto sin decir una palabra, por lo que Kenma le imitó. El frío del exterior le golpeó el rostro, colándose por el cuello de su sudadera y haciéndole temblar. Apretó los dientes, abrazándose a sí mismo en un intento desesperado por mantener algo de calor. Por su parte, el alfa se había dirigido a la parte trasera del coche, abriendo la cajuela y sacando la típica bolsa blanca que te daban en los supermercados.

—Había que traer algo para la cena—exclamó Kuroo, al notar la mirada de Kenma sobre la bolsa. Su expresión pasó de la curiosidad al horror, ¿en qué momento dijeron que debía llevar algo? —. Supuse que lo olvidarías, así que traje una ensalada extra por ti.

—U-Uh, gracias.

El alfa asintió, cerrando su auto antes de que ambos emprendieran el camino hacia el apartamento de Bokuto. Kenma caminaba por detrás de Kuroo, manteniendo su mirada pegada al suelo mientras le seguía el paso, intentando no ser una molestia. En otro contexto le habría dado igual, quizá bromeando sobre cómo Kuroo se creía su madre o algo por el estilo, pero en aquel momento apenas y podía mantener una expresión tranquila. El detalle de la comida había sido como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Tuvieron que tomar el ascensor, dado que debían ir hasta el piso trece. Para su suerte, el trayecto fue bastante rápido, por lo que estuvieron ante el departamento en cuestión de minutos. El alfa tocó el timbre, con su mano libre, y la puerta no tardó en abrirse.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! —La cabeza de Bokuto se asomó por el umbral, con una sonrisa brillante. Vestía una camiseta negra de manga corta, además de un par de shorts que hicieron a Kenma temblar, ¿acaso no tenía frío? —. ¡Me alegro de que vivieran!

—No es como si tuviéramos otra opción—contestó Kuroo, con tono socarrón. La sonrisa del otro no flaqueó, e incluso pareció ensancharse aún más. Aplacar la felicidad de Bokuto era intentar apagar un incendio con gasolina—. Tío, ¿qué demonios traes puesto?

— ¡Hey, Kenma! —exclamó, ignorando por completo la pregunta de su amigo. El pequeño beta se encogió dentro de su sudadera, sintiendo aquel par de ojos amarillos taladrarle la cabeza. Bokuto no le desagradaba, pero en aquel momento lo menos que quería era hablar—. ¿Te pasó algo? ¡Hombre, traes una cara horrible!

—Eh... —Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el cuerpo de Kuroo se interpuso entre él y Bokuto, escondiéndole como haría una pantalla de humo.

—Mira quien habla—respondió Kuroo, con una sonrisa alargada—. ¿Vas a dejarnos entrar, o qué? No recorrimos media ciudad para quedarnos en el pasillo.

— ¡Ah, sí! Pasen y pónganse cómodos, ¡mi casa es su casa!

Bokuto, dando un respingo como si le hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo que no debía, se hizo a un lado, dejándoles pasar al interior.

A pesar de las primeras impresiones que daba la zona residencial, el apartamento tenía un tamaño más bien mediano. La entrada estaba compuesta por un corto pasillo, el cual llevaba directo a la sala de estar, que estaba compuesta principalmente por un largo sofá en L, una mesa baja de vidrio y una televisión de pantalla plana colgada a la pared. Conectado a la sala estaba el comedor, donde había una larga mesa de madera oscura con sillas a juego, además de una alfombra blanca y peluda que a Kenma le sorprendió lo limpia que estaba. Un umbral llevaba a la cocina, de la cual alcanzó a ver sólo las baldosas del suelo, que tenían el típico diseño de tablero de ajedrez. En una esquina, estaba el pasillo que debía llevar al resto de habitaciones, mostrando dos puertas a cada lado más una al fondo, teniendo esta última un pequeño cartel que decía "baño".

El olor a pino pasaba a ser un bosque entero en aquel lugar, con una intensidad tal que Kenma tuvo que cubrirse la nariz.

Todo el apartamento estaba hasta arriba de chucherías varias, desde pequeñas esculturas no figurativas hasta pinturas que parecían las fantasías de un esquizofrénico. Aunque, por sobre todo, lo más llamativo de todo era una piedra enorme justo al árbol de Navidad, que con su color tierra contrastaba bastante. Y Kozume, curioso como era, se acercó a la extraña piedra, viendo que esta tenía un pequeño _sticker_ en forma de rayo pegado a un costado. «¿Qué mierda?» pensó, mientras extendía el pie hacia la piedra, dándole un pequeño empujón. Sin previo aviso, esta comenzó a moverse, creciéndole extremidades, lo que le dio un susto de muerte al beta.

Era una tortuga.

— ¡Oh, veo que ya conoces a _Rayo McQueen!_ —Bokuto, quien había acompañado a Kuroo hasta la cocina, le observaba desde el umbral de esta, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Kenma frunció el ceño, ¿había escuchado bien?

— _¿Rayo M-?_

— ¡Sí! —le interrumpió. Antes de que lograra decir algo, el alfa llegó atravesó el espacio que les separaba con dos largas zancadas, inclinándose a recoger al animal. Lo levantó sin esfuerzo, acercándolo al rostro del beta—. ¡Adora hacer nuevos amigos!

—Uhm.

No supo qué contestar, y el tener la pequeña cabeza de la tortuga tan cerca no le ayudaba. Intentó alejarse, pero Bokuto insistía en acercarla de nuevo, arrinconándole contra el borde del sofá. Pensó en escabullirse, decir que era alérgico a los reptiles o alguna estupidez por el estilo, pero al final no tuvo que hacer nada de eso: como un ángel caído del Cielo, Akaashi apareció por el umbral de la cocina, secándose las manos con un paño.

—Bokuto-san, no acerques tanto _eso_ a Kozume—exclamó, con voz suave. Su expresión era serena, y gran parte del cansancio que venía acumulando hace semanas se había esfumado, quedando apenas unas ojeras. Vestía un suéter negro de cuello alto y un par de jeans ajustados del mismo color, que no hacían más que estilizar la bella figura del omega. De no ser por el mandil que traía atado a la cintura, parecería un modelo de revista.

— ¡Akaaaaashi! —lloriqueó Bokuto, girándose en la dirección del otro. Kenma aprovechó ese instante de confusión para escapar, yendo hasta la esquina más alejada del sofá donde ya no pudieran acosarle con la tortuga—. ¡ _Eso_ tiene nombre!

—Bueno, no acerques tanto a Rayo a Kozume—corrigió, con tono cansado. Esto fue suficiente para reactivar el ánimo del alfa, quien sonrió de una forma que parecía que su rostro se partiría en dos—. Llamó Iwaizumi-san, pidió que fueras a por él y Oikawa-san al aparcamiento.

— ¿Eh? ¿No encuentran la dirección?

—... Algo así. —Por el tono de su amigo y la mueca que hizo, Kenma pudo adivinar lo que sucedía. Como siempre, aquel par de alfas terminaron discutiendo, probablemente a los gritos por algo tan insignificante como una dirección.

—Hm. —Bokuto dejó a su tortuga en el suelo, antes de pegar un grito que de seguro se escuchó en el pasillo—. ¡Oi, Kuroo! ¡¿Me acompañas?!

— ¡Dame un momento! —contestó el alfa, escuchándose de fondo sonidos de cosas chocando.

Y, en cuestión de minutos, ambos alfas abandonaron el apartamento, no sin que antes Akaashi hiciera que Bokuto se pusiera una chaqueta y pantalones largos. El silencio no tardó en llegar según se alejaban por el pasillo, por Kenma pudo suspirar y relajar su postura. Había estado tenso durante todo ese rato, sin darse cuenta, y ahora sus músculos estaban agarrotados. La idea de acurrucarse en el sofá y echarse una siesta era tentadora, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba sin tener un momento de paz? ¿Dos, tres semanas?

Se estiró, soltando un murmullo de placer mientras sus articulaciones soltaban chasquidos. Quizá necesitaba eso, descansar un poco, dejar que las cosas se asentaran y así tener claras sus opciones. Sus párpados se tornaron pesados, cerrándose poco a poco, mientras sus miembros se entumecían por el agradable calor que inundaba la sala. Se acurrucó entre los mullidos cojines del sofá, soltando un último resoplido.

Un estruendo semejante al que haría una bandeja metálica al caerse y la voz de Akaashi soltando una maldición fue suficiente para espantar el sopor, haciendo que se levantara. El descanso podía esperar.

—Entonces, ¿hablaste con Kuroo-san?

Ya en la cocina, Kenma cogió un paño y se puso a secar los platos, mientras que Akaashi terminaba de calentar algo en el horno. Por el olor pudo suponer que era algo con carne, pero no se animó a preguntar el qué era exactamente. Y no es que no le importara, la idea de tener que comer algo que no le gustara era suficiente para hacerle fruncir el ceño, pero sabía bien que hablar con su amigo llevaría a preguntas incómodas.

Pero ni siquiera el silencio o las miradas esquivas fueron suficientes en contra de la fuerte percepción del omega.

— ¿Uh? —El cuerpo de Kenma se tensó como un arco. Durante todo ese tiempo no le había dicho nada a Akaashi sobre las cosas que respectaban a Kuroo, y menos aún el asunto de la investigación y sus descubrimientos. Esas cosas serían dinamita para el sistema nervioso de su amigo, y realmente lo menos que deseaba era meter más gente en ese agujero de mierda putrefacta.

—Sobre cómo te sientes y eso. —No estuvo seguro de qué expresión puso cuando miró a Akaashi, pero fue suficiente para que este frunciera el ceño con preocupación—. Ah, ¿discutieron? Lamento mi-

—Algo así—murmuró, antes de que el otro terminara de disculparse. Su corazón se contrajo, y un grueso nudo se instaló en su garganta. A pesar de esto, se esforzó para conservar una expresión neutra. «Con arruinar la noche de una persona ya es suficiente» —. No es nada, de verdad.

—No suenas como si fuera así—replicó. Akaashi dejó de lado los guantes de cocina, acercándose hacia él. Y, antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en una buena excusa para zafarse, ya tenía las manos del omega sobre los hombros, además de aquella mirada de preocupación que sólo esos ojos grises podían tener. Se sintió diminuto, y ya no era sólo por la cabeza que el otro le sacaba en altura—. Kozume... sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

—Ya te dije, no es nada. —Apartó con suavidad las manos del otro, sin poder mirarle a los ojos. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo, de todas formas? —. Sólo... discutimos por algo que yo hice. —Las palabras se arrastraron fuera de su boca, pesadas, cayendo al suelo—. Estaba nervioso, y-y quizá no se lo expliqué de la mejor forma, y... —Tragó, y el nudo en su garganta se volvió más doloroso. Apretó los dientes, sintiendo sus ojos arder—. Hubieras visto la cara que puso... Realmente me debe odiar, ¿sabes? —Una carcajada amarga se le escapó, siendo más semejante a un graznido. El dolor en su pecho era asfixiante, y sentía que en cualquier momento se le acabaría el aire—. Soy patético, ¿no crees?

—Kenma...

Los brazos de Akaashi le rodearon antes de que siquiera pudiera negarse, dándole un abrazo reconfortante. El aroma de la tierra mojada invadió cada uno de sus poros, mientras que ocultaba el rostro en la curva del cuello ajeno. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y Kenma se vio a sí mismo aferrándose al cuerpo de su amigo, intentando mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

El dolor le recorrió de cabo a rabo, impactando contra los rincones de su cuerpo como lo harían las olas al romper contra las rocas. No fue de aquellos donde rompes en llanto, sintiendo que el alma se te desgarra en cada sollozo que das, sino que fue más silencioso. Lento, sofocante, de esos dolores que vienen desde la parte baja del estómago y van quemando todo a su paso, dejando aquella sensación de que tienes algo atascado en la garganta. Una sensación horrible, pesada, que ya no podía reprimir por más que lo intentara.

Había llegado a su límite.

Kenma no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, pero fue el sonido de la puerta de entrada que les hizo apartarse. Él limpió rápidamente los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas, mientras que Akaashi de acomodaba el suéter. Aquello le recordó a la típica escena de película hollywoodense, donde los protagonistas ocultaban que habían tenido contacto entre sí. Normalmente se relacionaban con cuestiones románticas, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse algo ridículo de que lo suyo fuera por una crisis nerviosa.

«Sigue siendo mejor que un ataque de pánico» pensó, mientras abandonaba la cocina tras Akaashi para recibir a los recién llegados.

Oikawa e Iwaizumi iban vestidos con lo que se llamaría un insulto al buen gusto: suéteres de Navidad a juego. El de Hajime era verde oscuro, con la silueta de lo que parecía ser un dinosaurio a la altura del pecho, siendo de un verde más claro. Por su parte, el de Tōru era algo más convencional, de color rojo y con la caricatura de _Rudolf el reno_ en el frente. A pesar de que no les sentara mal, ver a dos alfas vestidos de una manera tan infantil despertaba un sentimiento extraño en Kenma, enviando un escalofrío desagradable por su columna. No había una palabra exacta para eso, pero era como encogerse.

De haberlos visto en la calle, se habría cambiado de acera.

Estando ya todos los invitados, se dio por iniciada la fiesta: Bokuto llevó vasos y distintos platos con snacks —además de un plato lleno de _onigiris_ sólo para Akaashi—, mientras el resto se sentaba en la sala de estar. Kenma se adueñó de la misma esquina donde había intentado dormir hace apenas unos diez minutos, y agradeció en silencio cuando vio a Kuroo sentarse en una butaca, quedando entre ambos una distancia segura. Iwaizumi se sentó junto a él en el sofá, y al lado de este se ubicó Oikawa. Por su parte, Akaashi también se sentó del otro lado, en un sillón de respaldo alto y brazos gruesos, haciendo parecer que el mueble quería engullir al omega.

La conversación fluía con naturalidad, pero no fue hasta que a Bokuto se le ocurrió ir a por el "armamento pesado" —una cantidad de licor digna de un bar— que las cosas no se animaron. Oikawa conectó su teléfono al equipo de música, poniendo una lista de reproducción con éxitos pop de los _90's_ , mientras que Iwaizumi contaba viejas anécdotas sobre misiones y casos extraños que tuvieron que investigar. Kuroo también contó una que otra cosa, más que nada de su paso por la escuela de policía, siendo estas las que sacaban las carcajadas más fuertes del grupo.

¿Y Kenma? Él sólo permanecía en silencio, asintiendo cada que su nombre era mencionado, pero sin aportar nada.

La sensación de malestar persistía, al punto en que todavía tenía el nudo atascado en la garganta. Sus extremidades estaban entumecidas, rígidas, inundadas de un dolor que se iba tornando cada vez más real. Cada latido de su corazón era un suplicio, y esto se sumaba al hecho de que, por más que tratase, no podía despegar los ojos de Kuroo.

El impulso de acercarse a él y contarle el resto de la historia, explicarle aunque sea un poco de por qué hizo lo que hizo, era fuerte, lo suficiente para llenarle de una sensación extraña de ansiedad. A decir verdad, a esas alturas no esperaba que fuera perdonado por alguna conveniencia argumental caída del cielo, pero al menos creía que sería una manera menos brusca de terminar las cosas.

«No quieres que te odie realmente, ¿verdad?»

Sacudió su cabeza, bajando la mirada hasta el pequeño vaso que sostenía entre sus manos, lleno de whisky hasta la mitad. Vio atisbos de su reflejo en el líquido ámbar, pero sólo pudo pensar en los ojos de Kuroo, en la mirada que este tenía después de saber la verdad, y no pudo evitar torcer la boca. No, no quería que le odiara, su corazón dolía de sólo pensarlo, pero aun así una parte de él quería que las cosas fueran así. Se merecía esto y mucho más, por ser una persona de mierda que no tenía inteligencia emocional alguna, por decir "esto es por la ansiedad" para justificar sus acciones, por pensar sólo en sí mismo a la hora de actuar, y por pasarse por el culo los sentimientos de las personas que supuestamente quería.

No eran los alfas, las malos hábitos, o las cosas horribles que le tocó vivir. _Era él, siempre había sido él_.

— ¡Oi, Bokuto! ¿Puedo ir al balcón? —La voz de Kuroo se alzó por sobre las demás, penetrante los oídos de Kenma como un par de dagas.

— ¡Claro, hombre! Sólo ten cuidado de no resbalar.

Se escuchó un crujido, seguido de pesados pasos y el sonido de la puerta de cristal al abrirse, terminando con el mismo sonido además del chasquido que daba al cerrarse. Esto fue suficiente para reactivar el cuerpo de Kenma, quien levantó la cabeza y miró su lado, irguiéndose lo suficiente para mirar por sobre el hombro de Iwaizumi.

—Oikawa, ¿tienes cigarros? —Su voz se sintió distante, como si la escuchara desde el fondo de una piscina. El alfa giró el rostro en su dirección, sonriendo de oreja a oreja como idiota. Estaba ebrio.

— ¡Claro, Ken-chan! —canturreó este, en respuesta. Se inclinó, desapareciendo de vista unos segundos, antes de reaparecer con un paquete de siete, extendiéndolo por detrás de la nuca de Iwaizumi para ofrecérselo. Eran Marlboros, pero por el olor fresco y la franja verde que adornaba la caja no era difícil saber que algo andaba mal con ellos. _Mentolados_ —. ¡Toma los que quieras!

—Uh, sí, gracias.

A pesar del rechazo casi físico que sentía ante la idea de fumar tal aberración, cogió uno, volviendo a agradecer con un movimiento de cabeza cuando Oikawa le pasó un encendedor. No pensó dos veces antes de ponerse de pie, murmurando una disculpa escueta antes de escabullirse al balcón, abriendo la puerta de cristal de un tirón y cerrándola a sus espaldas. El viento gélido golpeó su cuerpo, erizando su piel y enviando escalofríos por su columna. El vaho de su respiración se arremolinaba frente a él, diluyéndose hasta desaparecer.

Y allí estaba Kuroo, con los brazos apoyados en el borde del balcón, estando su figura entrecortada por las luces artificiales de la metrópolis. Con el ruido que había hecho al cerrar la puerta de cristal no se extrañaría que notara su presencia, era lo más lógico, pero aun así tuvo la ilusión de ser un espectador fantasma, contemplando una obra desde su cómoda butaca. Una escena donde él no existiera, sólo Kuroo, con aquella extraña belleza que irradiaba sin realmente esforzarse.

Otro soplo del gélido viento fue suficiente para espantar aquellos extraños pensamientos. «Quizá sólo soy estúpido» pensó, encogiéndose dentro de su sudadera.

Caminó hacia la baranda del balcón, que estaba hecha de una estructura de acero y cristal. Su tripas se retorcieron por vértigo ante las vistas, pero se tragó el malestar y se paró junto a Kuroo, apoyándose de forma casual en el barandal metálico. Se puso el cigarrillo entre los labios, encendiéndolo al primer intento, una hazaña casi imposible con la corriente de aire que había.

—... No sabía que te gustaban los mentolados—habló Kuroo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ciudad. Su tono era suave, causal, una buena señal. Podía ser que ya no estuviera molesto, o al menos no tanto.

—Es de Oikawa.

—Eso tiene más sentido—contestó, con sorna. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio la sombra de una sonrisa aparecer en el rostro del alfa, aunque desapareció en cuestión de un parpadeo. Su postura era tensa, encorvándose como si quisiera practicar clavados hacia el vacío—. Cigarrillos mentolados suena a algo que le gustaría a _Oika'a-kun._

—Tampoco es tan malo—-murmuró, dando una calada. La mezcla de humo caliente y el frescor de la menta le hizo torcer la boca. Pues no, sí que era jodidamente malo.

— ¿Por qué me seguiste? —murmuró Kuroo, girando su rostro en la dirección del beta. Su expresión era seria, y en el ámbar de sus ojos bailaban las sombras de una tormenta próxima.

—Quería... hablar, supongo.

— ¿De qué? Ya lo hiciste en el auto.

—No me dejaste terminar. —Levantó sus ojos, clavándolos en los de Tetsurō. Siempre le habían dicho que mirar directamente a un alfa podría derivar en violencia, él mismo lo vio más de una vez, pero aun así sostuvo el contacto. Esperaba alguna clase de rechazo, algo que le indicara que debía retirarse y dejar de insistir, pero no encontró nada.

—Te escucho.

Kenma parpadeó, desviando la mirada hacia la ciudad, buscando las palabras correctas antes de seguir. Permaneció un par de minutos en silencio, dejando que el cigarrillo se consumiera entre sus labios, viendo como el humo se elevaba hasta perderse en un cielo sin estrellas. Pensó, repasando todos los discursos que había planeado, las cosas que quería decir, la forma en que prefería hacerlo, armando, desarmando y volviendo a armar una y otra vez sus palabras.

Suspiró, se sacó el cigarro de la boca, y comenzó.

—Sé que estás molesto, y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo—murmuró, manteniendo su mirada en el paisaje. La nieve había dejado de caer, por lo que todo se veía mucho más sombrío.

—Pues gracias, supongo.

—Yo... No voy a justificarme, ¿vale? —aclaró, girándose hacia el alfa. Este se irguió, mirándole desde sus casi dos metros de altura—. Lo que hice fue horrible, una mierda en todo sentido y... —Se detuvo, quedándose repentinamente sin aliento. Tragó, sintiendo el nudo reaparecer en su garganta—. Fue un cúmulo de cosas. Las heridas que tenías, tus... cicatrices, la vez que fui a recogerte en medio de la noche. —Las palabras fueron brotando de su boca cada vez más rápido, fluyendo como el agua de un río. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire frío, que quemó sus pulmones—. Realmente estaba asustado, Kuro, más aún cuando me mentías cada vez que te preguntaba al respecto.

—Jo, como si fuera tan fácil.

—No digo que lo sea, sólo... —Abrió y cerró la boca, como un pez fuera del agua. El nudo volvió a su garganta, estrangulando el resto de la oración. Cerró la boca de golpe, tragando con fuerza, intentando forzar a que el dolor se esfumara, pero no fue así. Los ojos le ardían, y no era sólo por el frío—... Lo siento, Kuro.

Silencio. Un soplo de ventisca azotó sus cuerpos, sacudiendo sus ropas y mordiendo toda piel expuesta que encontrara a su paso. Kenma bajó el rostro, esperando la respuesta definitiva que daría un cierre al conflicto. Con la mandíbula tensa, se preparó para gritos, insultos, maldiciones, e incluso una bofetada, pero fue lo menos esperado lo que terminó por recibir: una suave caricia en el cabello, allí donde sus negras raíces nacían.

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con Kuroo, con una expresión que no podía definir como otra cosa que no fuera dolor.

—... ¿Hice algo que te incomodara? —preguntó el alfa. Había fruncido el ceño, curvando sus cejas hacia arriba, tensando tanto su boca hasta que se convirtió en una fina línea. Su mano era tibia contra la cabeza de Kenma, pesada, pero sin llegar a ser desagradable. La apartó antes de seguir hablando, mirando de un lado a otro como si estuviera buscando algo—. Si fue así, yo-

— ¡No! —contestó, de manera apresurada, preso del pánico. El corazón le dolía, y a cada segundo que pasaba contemplando el rostro de Tetsurō la sensación empeoraba. Su respiración se entrecortó, siendo un indicio de los sollozos que querían desgarrarle desde adentro—. N-No es tu culpa...

— ¿Entonces?

—Uh... —Su mente se volvió un lío, donde los recuerdos se fueron cumulando, chocando unos contra otros y fundiéndose en una única masa caótica. De forma inconsciente, se había cogido el antebrazo derecho, apretándolo hasta el punto de que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Allí, bajo la sudadera, aquella horrible cicatriz con forma de dos medialunas quemaba como si estuviera en llamas—. No eres tú...

— ¿"No eres tú, soy yo"? No creí que fueras alguien de clichés—bromeó Kuroo, pero no Kozume no se rió. Los sentimientos también comenzaron a acumularse, dejando a su cuerpo en un estado de estupor donde no podía moverse. El dolor se expandía, adormilando sus miembros, volviendo el mero acto de respirar una agonía constante. «Soy yo, siempre he sido yo» —... ¿Kenma?

—Ah. —Sacudió la cabeza, soltando su brazo derecho. Se restregó el rostro con el dorso de la mano con la que no sostenía el cigarrillo, intentando apartar los malos pensamientos—. No es nada, sólo es... —Los huesos rotos, la sangre derramada y la expresión de Akaashi cayéndose a pedazos volvieron a su cabeza. De la tensión, terminó partiendo el cigarrillo en dos, sintiendo el fuego mordisquear sus dedos. Sentía que se ahogaba con su propio aliento—. Sólo...

—Kenma.

La voz de Kuroo fue dura, lo suficiente para cortar su patético parloteo. Cerró la boca de golpe, volviendo a bajar la mirada. En algún punto, había comenzado a temblar, viendo como el mundo se nublaba ante sus ojos por las persistentes lágrimas. Parpadeó una y otra vez, dando respiraciones cortas, intentando calmar la tormenta que azotaba su interior. Quería hablar, realmente deseaba hacerlo, pero no podía.

«Patético, patético, patético.»

Los restos del cigarrillo se le resbalaron de la mano, cayendo y derramando su contenido en las baldosas del balcón. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, haciendo sus dientes crujir y rechinar, volviendo un infierno mantener una expresión neutra. Se dobló sobre sí mismo e intentó llevarse las manos a la cabeza, pero Kuroo le cogió por las muñecas, deteniéndole. Las hizo descender, acariciando allí donde la piel se tornó roja por la presión, haciendo que el corazón de Kenma se contrajera de forma dolorosa.

—Kenma—volvió a llamarle, haciendo que levantara la mirada. No supo cómo interpretar la expresión del alfa, ¿estaba molesto, triste o preocupado? Era todo, pero nada a la vez—. No estás obligado a decirme nada si no te sientes listo, ¿recuerdas? —continuó, con un tono suave. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, y un par de lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Kenma—. Con las disculpas está bien, no te preocupes.

—P-Pero yo-yo... —Su voz se cortaba, y las palabras se rompían ante él, formando un mosaico lamentable. Cerró la boca, apretando los labios hasta que estos se volvieron una fina línea en su rostro. La frustración le carcomía, y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

—Sé que dije que quiero entender por qué haces ciertas cosas. —Kuroo posó una mano en la mejilla derecha del beta, acunando su rostro. Apartó un par de lágrimas con su pulgar, acción que envió pequeñas descargas por la piel de Kenma. Tragó duro, sintiendo el nudo rasparle la garganta—. Pero, si eso te hace daño... Puedo seguir esperando.

— ¡P-Pero yo te hice algo horrible! —Sus palabras fueron un graznido patético, que desgarró su garganta e hizo su carne arder. El cuerpo le temblaba, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar. La tormenta no dejaba de crecer, y ya ni siquiera podía respirar—. _Yo soy horrible..._

—Bueno, no es precisamente agradable que alguien escudriñe en tu pasado sin permiso—respondió con sinceridad. Kozume volvió a bajar los ojos, sintiendo el nudo de su garganta crecer, hasta que algo cálido se posó en su mejilla. Era Tetsurō de nuevo, esta vez cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos para levantar su mirada—. Pero, todos cometemos errores, y no voy a odiarte por una estupidez así.

—... ¿No?

— _Pf,_ obviamente—contestó el alfa, dejando escapar una risa nerviosa. Desvió sus ojos ámbar hacia la ciudad durante unos segundos, mordisqueándose los labios, antes de seguir hablando—. Tampoco es que yo fuera el mejor ejemplo de sinceridad, y hasta habían razones válidas para hacer lo que hiciste—continuó—, pero ya te disculpaste, y con eso tengo suficiente.

—Pero-

— ¡Pero nada, tema zanjado! —exclamó, apretando el rostro de Kenma entre sus manos. En otro contexto, habría odiado ser estrujado de esa forma, pero la efervescencia que fue llenando su pecho era suficiente para que hasta eso se sintiera bien. _«No me odia, Kuroo no me odia»_ —. Así que, por favor, ya no llores más...

Y quizá fueron esas últimas palabras, o la hermosa sonrisa que esbozó Kuroo después de estas, pero fue suficiente para que las lágrimas comenzaran a bajar en torrente por sus mejillas. El primer sollozo se sintió como si le desgarraran el pecho, abriéndole de par en par y exponiendo sus entrañas, drenándole la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba. Los brazos del alfa no tardaron en rodearle en un cálido abrazo, y Kenma no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera disculparse.

Los "lo siento", "lo lamento" y "perdón" brotaron de su boca entre hipos y sollozos, siendo respondidos con caricias en la espalda y uno que otro beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. Toda la presión, el dolor y la culpa fueron abandonando su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en una mera mancha de humedad en la ropa de Kuroo. Y se sintió débil, con el corazón en carne viva, mostrando aquella faceta que solía ocultar. Tantos años de mentiras, sonrisas forzadas y evadir preguntas incómoda, de dejar que el terror controlara su vida y tomara decisiones por él.

Y quería creer que se lo merecía de alguna forma, realmente quería, pero estaba cansado.

Eventualmente, los sollozos se fueron volviendo más suaves y las lágrimas dejaron de caer, dejando que la tranquilidad volviera a llenar su pequeña burbuja de confort y calidez. Al menos, eso fue durante unos segundos, hasta que Kenma se percató de que ahora era otro quien temblaba y sorbía por la nariz. Empujó con suavidad el cuerpo de Kuroo, separándose lo suficiente para verle el rostro. Su sorpresa fue lo siguiente a mayúscula.

—Kuro, ¿estás... _llorando?_

—Cállate—murmuró el alfa, secándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Rastros de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, las cuales estaban teñidas de rojo por algo que no era el frío. Más que tristeza, su expresión pululaba entre la irritación y la vergüenza, con un mohín digno de un niño pequeño. Kenma no pudo evitar soltar una risita—. ¡Por un demonio, no es gracioso!

—Lo es.

— ¡No, claro que no!

—Que sí.

— ¡No! 

Volvió a reír, mientras Kuroo mascullaba algo entre dientes y desviaba la mirada. Tenía los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera esforzándose en contener sus emociones, ocultando sus ojos ámbar tras aquel desordenado flequillo. Esto hizo al corazón de Kenma dar un vuelco, latiendo a toda velocidad y golpeteando contra su pecho, mientras una idea llenaba su cabeza.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de coger al alfa por el cuello de la camiseta, tirando de esta para que se inclinara, a la par que se ponía de puntillas. Sus labios chocaron, uniéndose en un beso salado de lágrimas derramadas y otras cosas en las que prefería no pensar. Apenas fueron unos segundos de contacto antes de que se separaran, una mera caricia íntima, pero fue suficiente para espantar la tristeza de forma definitiva.

—Vaya, parece que alguien se quedó sin palabras—exclamó Kenma, con tono burlón. La expresión de Kuroo estaba desencajado, estando su rostro tan rojo como los tomates bajo el sol de verano. No reaccionó, e incluso parecía que había dejado de respirar. «Lindo» —. Hey, Tierra llamando a Kuro.

—A-Ah, tú... —Se sonrojó aún más, y Kenma tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de echarse a reír. Muy en el fondo, aquel idiota podía tener una faceta bastante tierna—. ¡Me besaste!

—Ajá, ¿y? —replicó—. Tampoco es la gran cosa.

— ¡Claro que lo es!

—Suenas como un virgen. —El rostro de Kuroo se enrojeció aún más, y Kenma ya no pudo contener la risa. «Demasiado lindo» —. Venga, volvamos adentro, que se me congela el culo.

— ¡No soy virgen!

—Como digas, señor no-soy-virgen-pero-colapso-por-un-beso.

Kuroo escupió una sarta que se perdieron en la brisa fría nocturna, intentado esconder su sonrojado rostro tras su flequillo negro sin éxito. Kenma le cogió del brazo, tirando de él, llevándole hasta la ventana del balcón, abriéndola de un tirón para volver al interior del apartamento.

Fueron recibidos por el calor y las carcajadas de una animada conversación, pero lo único en el beta pudo fijarse fue en la mirada preocupada que le dedicó Akaashi. El contacto visual duró apenas unos segundos, en los cuales su amigo le hizo mil preguntas con aquellos ojos grises, preocupado por lo ocurrido en la cocina y lo que probablemente pasó en el balcón, y él las contestó con un asentimiento y una pequeña sonrisa. Con esto, la expresión del omega se relajó, y dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, correspondiendo así a la del otro.

«Todo está bien ahora.»

— ¡Kuro-chan, Ken-chan, llegan justo a tiempo! —exclamó Oikawa, levantando los brazos a modo de celebración. Por el rojo de sus mejillas, era fácil deducir que el alfa había bebido de más, o al menos lo suficiente para comportarse de una forma más infantil de lo usual. Y, a su lado, Iwaizumi parecía estar en un estado similar, recostado contra el hombro de su compañero a medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia—. ¿De qué color son los ojos de Akaachin? ¡Respondan!

—Eh... —Kenma parpadeó, sin saber qué decir. El frío del exterior le mordía la espalda, y aún tenía la cabeza perdida en lo que acababa de pasar con Kuroo. Además, ¿qué clase de idiota se pondría a discutir sobre un color? —... Grises, supongo.

—Yo creo que son azules—exclamó Kuroo, asomándose por un costado. Su rostro aún conservaba restos de vergüenza, aunque podían fácilmente confundirse con una consecuencia del frío que hacía en el balcón. Entró al apartamento, cerrando la puerta corrediza a sus espaldas, y Kozume le dedicó una mirada significativa—. ¿Qué? Son bastante azules.

—El gris es semejante al azul, pero no es lo mismo.

— ¡Bueno, según _Bubuchan_ no! —exclamó Oikawa, señalando al susodicho con la misma mano que sostenía su vaso. Era de vidrio, y estaba lleno con líquido ligeramente rosa, pero a Kenma no le podía importar menos. En su cabeza sólo resonaba el "Bubuchan" una y otra vez—. ¡Dice que son verdes!

— ¡Lo son! —contestó Bokuto, con un volumen mucho más alto del usual. También tenía el rostro rojo por la ebriedad, aunque él sostenía una lata de cerveza. Sentado en sus piernas, estaba Akaashi, quien le murmuraba cosas al alfa por lo bajo, probablemente sobre que bajara la voz—. ¡Son verdes, y puedo demostrarlo!

— ¡Claro que no, son grises!

Kenma y Kuroo se miraron, sin decir una palabra, antes de deslizarse hacia el espacio libre que quedaba en el sofá mientras la discusión seguía creciendo a su alrededor. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, teniendo que apretarse bastante para entrar y no molestar a Iwaizumi, quien dormía plácidamente contra el hombro de Oikawa.

El calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Kuroo era sofocante, y no pudo evitar que su pulso se incrementara cuando este pasó un brazo por sus hombros, abrazándole con cuidado. Tragó duro, levantando su mirada hacia el rostro del otro, encontrándose con la sonrisa más satisfecha y burlona que jamás había visto en el rostro del alfa. Y, de no haber sido por la nula distancia entre ambos, le habría dado un buen pisotón, de esos donde hundes el talón en el pie del otro hasta que grita por piedad.

Pero, para su desgracia, sólo le quedó bajar la mirada y fingir que no había visto nada.

—Azules, grises, verdes, ¡me da igual! —exclamó Bokuto, elevando un puño en el aire. Por un momento, pareció olvidar lo que iba a decir, hasta que sacudió la cabeza e hinchó el pecho, apuntando hacia Akaashi—. ¡Sean del color que sean, son los ojos más hermosos que jamás he visto!

Tras unas cuantas quejas del omega, quien intentaba esconder su sonrojado rostro tras sus manos, y las ruidosas carcajadas del alfa que insistía en hacerle cumplidos y besarle el rostro, la conversación cambió de rumbo y continuó como si nada. Kenma volvió a coger el vaso de whisky que dejó abandonado, mientras que Kuroo se sirvió los restos de ron que quedaban en una de las tantas botellas que estaban sobre la mesa.

Todos bebieron, rieron y platicaron, dejando las horas pasar. La alegría navideña podía palparse en el aire, e incluso alguien como Kozume pudo sonreír y unirse a la conversación. Con la culpa fuera de su sistema, ya no había cosas que sobrepensar, ningún problema que llenaran su cabeza hasta hacerle perder el aliento; su mente se sentía liviana, elevándose tan alto como los pájaros. Y esto era sin contar el agradable abrazo que rodeaba sus hombros, presionándole contra aquel caliente cuerpo que tan seguido aparecía en sus sueños. Sentir la risa de Kuroo contra su cuerpo, cada respiración que daba, la vibración de su voz ronca, el roce de sus rodillas, las caricias de sus dedos sobre la tela, eran cosas que hacían latir con fuerza el corazón de Kenma.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin ser así de feliz?

Trago tras trago, su vista se fue tornando borrosa, y el calor de su estómago se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo. Sus miembros estaban adormilados, pesados, y a duras penas podía mantener la cabeza levantada. Su pensamientos se fueron estancando, diluyéndose en la nube de estupor producida por el whisky, pero se sentía bien, demasiado bien.

En algún punto, creyó murmurarle algo sobre de que estaba cansado a Kuroo, quien asintió y se puso de pie, ayudándole a hacer lo mismo. Lo último que vio fue a Oikawa durmiendo contra Iwaizumi, quien seguía en el mismo estado que hace horas, además de a Bokuto y Akaashi abrazándose y diciendo cosas que no alcanzó a entender, pero tampoco le importaban. Lo único que sentía era el calor de Kuroo, quien le sujetaba por los hombros para que no tropezara.

Abandonaron la sala de estar, yendo por el pasillo lleno de puertas que había visto al llegar, abriendo una que se encontraba la derecha, al fondo. Él fue el primero en entrar, encontrándose con lo que supuso que era la habitación del dueño de casa: una cama matrimonial de sábanas azules, paredes blancas y una alfombra de pelo largo que cubría casi todo el suelo. No alcanzó a fijarse en más detalles, dado que el 'click' de la puerta al cerrarse fue suficiente para atraer su atención, haciendo que girara el rostro y se encontrara con la mirada de Kuroo.

Se contemplaron en silencio durante unos instantes, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, antes de que sus cuerpos se movieran por cuenta propia, chocando en un torpe abrazo. Sus bocas se encontraron, devorándose, moviendo sus labios contra los del otro. La lengua del alfa se coló en su boca, mientras sentía aquellas manos que mantenían despierto durante las noches sobre su trasero, hundiendo sus dedos en la carne por sobre la tela del pantalón.

A partir de allí, las cosas se tornaron borrosas, y de alguna forma ambos terminaron sobre la cama: Kenma sin pantalones, y Kuroo con la nariz hundida en la mata de pelo de su entrepierna, besando y lamiendo su miembro. Pequeños suspiros se le escapaban ante cada roce de la boca del alfa, los cuales intentó reprimir con todas sus fuerzas, pero terminó rindiéndose cuando su erección fue engullida por completo, sintiendo como aquel par de labios que le hacían perder la cabeza dieron contra su pelvis.

—K-Kuro...

Oleadas de calor bajaban por su vientre, y Kenma sólo podía jadear y temblar. La imagen ante él era erótica, algo que sólo había creído posible en sus sueños, y que apenas podía procesar de lo ebrio que estaba. Podía sentir las manos del alfa en su trasero, sujetándolo para que no le embestiera la boca, mientras que su cabeza se movía de arriba abajo de forma rítmica. Aquel par de ojos ámbar parecían brillar entre las penumbras del cuarto, mirándole fijamente, atravesándole sin pudor alguno. Sentía la presión de su lengua contra el glande, rozando una y otra vez su carne, arrancándole más de algún jadeo cada vez que acariciaba su cabeza.

Con una mano tirando del oscuro cabello de Kuroo y la otra aferrada a las sábanas fue que se vino, arqueando la espalda y soltando un gemido agudo. El alfa lo recibió sin queja alguna, engulléndolo como si nada, dándole un último beso a la punta del miembro antes de treparse sobre el beta, quien apenas estaba recuperando el aliento.

—Asqueroso, te lo tragaste—murmuró Kenma, antes de ser callado por los labios de Kuroo.

Sintió el sabor salado de su propio semen, pero eso no le detuvo de corresponder el beso. Entreabrió los labios, dejando que la lengua del otro volviera a invadir cada uno de sus rincones, mientras el calor de su vientre comenzaba a desplazarse hacia sus miembros, quemándolo todo. Tembló y se estremeció, dejando que el placer le nublara la cabeza, al menos hasta que los labios del alfa abandonaron su boca y se desplazaron hacia su mentón, dejando un rastro húmedo de besos por su cuello.

Apenas sintió el roce de sus dientes, el calor fue reemplazado por el pánico.

Quizá fue una mezcla de sentir que le estaban aplastando, lo denso que se había tornado el aire o el descontrol de sus emociones por el exceso de alcohol, pero los recuerdos del incidente de la mordida inundaron su cabeza haciéndole reaccionar. Empujó a Kuroo por los hombros, alejándolo.

— ¿Qué, qué pasa?

Las palabras de Tetsurō se sintieron lejanas, como si estuviera bajo del agua. Ante sus ojos, el horrible recuerdo era vívido, acelerando su pulso y volviendo difícil la tarea de respirar. Un dolor punzante apareció en su brazo derecho, y a cada jadeo que daba se iba quedando sin aliento, ahogándose en su propio pánico. Sus pensamientos se habían vuelvo un caos, zumbando como un enjambre enardecido, chocando unos contra otros y dejando que la ansiedad le dominara. Seguía empujando al alfa, a pesar de que este ya había quitado su peso de encima.

— ¿Kenma, qué sucede?

No respondió, había dejado de escuchar. Podía sentir los dientes hundirse en su antebrazo, abriéndose paso por su carne y piel hasta llegar al hueso, astillándolo bajo la presión. El dolor se sentía demasiado real, al punto de hacerle gimotear.

—P-Por favor, n-no... —Los ojos le escocían, y su garganta se había cerrado en un grueso nudo. Ardientes lágrimas bajaban por los costados de su cara, perdiéndose entre su cabello, mientras el dolor de su brazo crecía. Podía sentir el olor de la sangre bailar en su nariz, y ver aquellos ojos desorbitados, engullidos por el negro de la pupila. Iba a morir.

—... ¿Kenma?

Tetsurō se hizo a un lado, momento donde hizo el intento de escapar, derrumbándose de lado sobre las sábanas por el mareo. Respiraba de forma acelerada, sintiendo el aire quemarle los pulmones, con el nudo de su garganta creciendo cada vez más. Su estómago se contrajo, y el sabor ácido de la bilis bailó en su lengua.

—Kenma, mírame.

Una mano del alfa le rozó la frente, apartándole el cabello del rostro. Su cuerpo se contrajo, y un sollozo rasgó su garganta, escapando por sus labios temblorosos. Con el rostro contraído, observó la borrosa figura del alfa acercarse a él, fundiéndose con aquella que pululaba sus pesadillas. Tenía el brazo derecho sobre el estómago, cogiéndolo por el antebrazo con la mano izquierda. Sus nudillos se habían tornado blancos, y sentía que los dedos se le iban adormeciendo poco a poco.

Kuroo se inclinó sobre él, murmurando algo que no pudo escuchar a la primera, mientras le cogía por los hombros y le obligaba a sentarse, donde le sujetó para que no volviera a caer. El horror bañaba sus facciones, y su mirada estaba cargada de una preocupación sobrecogedora.

—Respira, respira conmigo—repitió, con una voz aguda que no se asemejaba para nada a la suya—. Por favor, _respira._

Kenma apretó los dientes, forzándose a coger una bocanada de aire, sintiendo sus pulmones aullar de dolor, antes de expulsarla con fuerza, una y otra vez. Fue siguiendo el ritmo que Kuroo marcaba, dejando que el pánico se fuera diluyendo poco a poco, llevándose con él aquellos recuerdos que había sentido tan reales hace unos momentos. El dolor en su antebrazo fue menguando, dejando sólo aquel que se causaba a sí mismo por sujetarse con tanta fuerza. Su cuerpo dejó de temblar, y el nudo de su garganta se fue disolviendo. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, deslizándose bajo su mentón y cayendo al vacío, estrellándose contra sus piernas desnudas.

Se aferró a la presión sobre sus hombros, a los ojos ámbar de Kuroo, al sonido de su respiración y los detalles de su rostro, recuperando el control sobre su cuerpo. Y la debilidad no tardó en llegar, haciendo que sus párpados cayeran y su cuerpo se inclinara hacia delante, siendo sostenido por las firmes manos del alfa, que tiraron de él y le dejaron sobre el pecho de Kuroo. Allí sintió un único beso en su frente, además de una que otra caricia difusa en la espalda. Usó las últimas energías que le quedaban para acomodarse.

_«Lo siento.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea era tener esto listo para mi cumpleaños (29/06), pero me terminé atrasando. Esto fue hecho con mucho amor, y mis lágrimas de haber pasado de largo de un día a otro sin dormir nada. 
> 
> Esta vez, la canción del capítulo de "Black Star" de Radiohead, siento que representa bastante bien la situación de Kuroo frente a Kenma. Eso es todo, ¡gracias por sus kudos y comentarios!


	6. Ultraviolencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma está en caída libre y no sabe cómo detenerse.

Kenma despertó entre el calor y la presión de un brazo rodeándole el rostro.

Por un momento, no supo dónde estaba, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara como un arco. Apretó los dientes, escuchando su pulso retumbar contra los tímpanos, sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba en medio del pánico, hasta que un suave aroma invadió su nariz: chocolate. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada volvieron a él como una ola, llenándole e inundando cada uno de sus rincones, haciendo que sus músculos se relajaran, volviéndose un peso muerto sobre el colchón.

Parpadeó, antes de mirar a su lado. Kuroo dormía plácidamente en camiseta y bóxers, con la cara hundida en la almohada y presionándole a él contra su cabeza. Sus ronquidos eran suaves, y el movimiento de su pecho acompasado, imperturbable incluso cuando un rayo de luz que se colaba entre las cortinas le bañaba por completo. Pequeñas motas de polvo bailaban sobre él, destellando bajo la luz dorada del amanecer, dándole un aire casi fantástico a la escena. 

El corazón del beta dio un brinco, quedándose sin aliento durante unos segundos, mientras su cabeza procesaba lo que estaba viendo. Besos desesperados, caricias íntimas y susurros que se habían perdido entre las sombras del cuarto pululaban por su mente, siendo suficiente para erizarle la piel. Se sentía extraño, encerrado en una especie de sueño donde el otro lado del muro formado por malos recuerdos estaba a su alcance, la vista sobre la cima.

Un gruñido del alfa y su apretón por parte de su enorme brazo fue suficiente para sacar a Kenma del estupor, devolviéndole a la realidad entre maldiciones y el esfuerzo para escapar del abrazo ajeno. Tuvo que usar ambas manos para levantar el pesado brazo de Kuroo, que había pasado de ser una presión agradable a una constricción asfixiante. Tras lograr sacar su cabeza, se hizo a un lado, dejando caer el peso muerto entre jadeos. Esperó que Kuroo se despertara, que abriera los ojos entre murmullos preguntando qué sucedía o dónde estaban, pero este sólo se acomodó y siguió durmiendo, roncando como si nada.

«Idiota» pensó Kozume, teniendo la tentación de empujarle y tirarle del colchón, pero terminó por desistir.

Suspiró, mirando a su alrededor. El cuarto de Bokuto no era muy diferente a lo que había visto durante la noche, salvo que algunas cosas tomaron una forma más reconocible: una silla cubierta de ropa en una esquina, prendas regadas por el suelo, un par de pantuflas de búho bastante extrañas... Y _cosas_ de Akaashi. Kenma reconoció una de las plantas de su amigo —una Sulcorebutia de flores rosas— puesta sobre la cómoda de madera blanca en un macetero con lo que parecía un estampado de pequeños pájaros, y junto a esta descansaban un par de gafas de cristal rectangular y marco grueso. También había una bufanda roja en la cima de la silla de ropa que el omega solía usar bastante en invierno.

Estos pequeños detalles, sumados a los ligeros rastros de aquel tan conocido aroma a tierra mojada, fueron suficientes para calentar el pecho de Kenma. Con lo ocupado que estuvo lidiando con su propia cabeza durante las últimas semanas, había olvidado preguntarle a Akaashi sobre cómo iban las cosas con Bokuto, por lo que era reconfortante comprobar que la relación había progresado hasta ese punto. Su amigo no era de esas personas que cogía confianza rápido, incluso llegando a rozar la timidez en ciertas ocasiones, así que algo tan simple como dejar cosas como una bufanda o regalarle una de sus preciadas plantas era un hito importante. ¿De qué tanto se había perdido?

Torció la boca, sintiendo pinchazos allí donde la piel de sus labios estaba agrietada, brotando pequeñas gotas de sangre. Se relamió, saboreando el gusto metálico, dándose cuenta de lo seca que tenía la boca. Quizá luego hablaría con Akaashi, a fin de cuentas no era como si estuviera mal sacar esos temas, más aún después de ver los obvios vestigios de una relación más "formal" con aquel alfa cabeza hueca.

Pero, primero, necesitaba un vaso de agua.

Se deslizó hasta el borde del colchón, bajando de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del cuarto, antes de caer en cuenta de un pequeño detalle: estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Sabía bastante bien el porqué de esto — ¿quién podría olvidarlo? —, pero no el dónde había ido a parar su ropa o si seguía estando en una pieza. Teniendo en cuenta lo desesperados que Kuroo y él estaban, no sería extraño pensar que sus pantalones terminaron desgarrados o siendo lanzados por la ventana. Kenma frunció el ceño, mascullando un par de insultos dirigidos a su suerte de mierda mientras se movía por la habitación, buscando. Terminó por encontrar sus pantalones tirados detrás de la cómoda, pero de su ropa interior no había rastro alguno. Resignado, se vistió, intentando ignorar la extraña sensación de la tela al rozar con sus áreas más sensibles. Ya estando más presentable —o al menos eso quería pensar— abandonó el cuarto de Bokuto, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas con cuidado de no hacer ruido. 

El pasillo, de paredes blancas y suelo flotante, estaba helado, lo suficiente para que se formara una nube de vaho ante Kenma. El frío le trepó por sus pies desnudos, mordiendo su piel y haciéndole estremecer bajo su sudadera negra. Se abrazó a sí mismo, caminando a paso rápido con tal de llegar pronto a su destino. Su cabeza había comenzado a doler en algún punto, rememorando cada vaso de whisky que bebió. ¿Siquiera era de una marca decente? Recordar el sabor de este era suficiente para revolverle el estómago, así que prefirió dejar de pensar en ello y seguir. 

Pasar de la imitación de madera a baldosas fue un infierno, arrancándole un par de malas palabras. La cocina estaba apenas iluminada por lo poco y nada del amanecer que se colaba por el umbral, dándole un aspecto lúgubre. Todo seguía igual, exceptuando por un par de platos sucios y una despensa abierta donde se asomaban los perfiles de algunas botellas de licor que se habían salvado de la masacre de la noche anterior. Kozume se deslizó hacia el interior, buscando con la mirada el lugar donde Bokuto guardaba la loza limpia, deteniéndose en una alacena con puerta de vidrio. _Bingo_. 

Dando zancadas largas se acercó, teniendo que ponerse de puntillas. Se apoyó en una de las tantas encimeras, inclinándose y estirando su cuerpo al máximo, sintiendo el terror invadirle cuando el dichoso vaso —que, para su mala suerte, era de vidrio y de aspecto caro— se tambaleó, pero gracias a esto fue que pudo agarrarlo. Volvió a su posición anterior, queriendo disfrutar de su victoria pero siendo asaltado por una punzada en sus sienes. 

«Ibuprofeno» pensó, mordisqueándose el interior de la mejilla. Volvió a recorrer la cocina con la mirada, deteniéndose en un pequeño detalle en el cual no había reparado antes. En una de las tantas puertas de las alacenas, había pegada una cruz roja de papel que parecía haber sido pintada y recortada por un niño pequeño, con sus brazos curvándose hacia adentro y apenas sosteniéndose de la madera blanca por un par de trozos de cinta adhesiva. 

De no haber sido ese el apartamento de Bokuto, se habría sorprendido. 

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Kenma se acercó al mueble, abriendo la puerta de un tirón tras dejar el vaso a un lado. Había tanto cajas como frascos de pastillas, siendo la gran mayoría complementos vitamínicos, estando etiquetados y ordenados de una forma que sólo podía ser obra de Akaashi. Cogió una caja que estaba junto a otros medicamentos para el dolor, y sacó pastilla. Luego de esto, dejó todo en su lugar y cerró la alacena, volviendo a coger el vaso y yendo hasta el lavaplatos para llenarlo. Abandonó la cocina con la pastilla en una mano y el agua en otra, y su mirada fue a parar por inercia a la sala de estar, deteniéndose unos instantes. 

Oikawa e Iwaizumi dormían en el sofá, uno sobre el otro, mientras Bokuto y Akaashi seguían en el sillón. A pesar de la falta de mantas o las posiciones incómodas, la paz inundaba los rostros de sus compañeros. Y, cuando el sol se alzó lo suficiente para asomar su brillante faz por el ventanal del balcón y llenar con su luz dorada el salón, el corazón de Kenma dio un vuelco, derramando calidez en su pecho, haciendo que contuviera el aliento. Un pequeño trozo de felicidad, bañado con los colores del amanecer y la brisa invernal, algo en lo que perderse y olvidar el mundo de mierda donde vivían; los asesinatos, los alfas, los abusos... ¿Qué demonios importaba? Eran piedras en el camino, uno que valía la pena recorrer con tal de ver ese tipo de cosas.

La vista sobre la cima, su cima. 

Un roce contra su pierna fue suficiente para distraer al beta, haciendo que bajara su mirada hacia sus pies, donde se encontró con una presencia inesperada: era Rayo McQueen, con un suéter a medida. De color blanco con detalles negros y amarillos, la prenda estaba tejida a mano, y mostraba la reconocible silueta de un búho en la parte alta de la espalda. ¿Una de las tantas compras excéntricas de Bokuto quizá? Era la primera vez que veía ropa para tortuga, o a una con algo puesto, aunque a esas alturas se esperaba cualquier cosa de ese cabeza hueca. 

Sacudió la cabeza, retomando su camino mientras el animal seguía en lo suyo. Recorrió el largo pasillo en silencio, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido, empujando la puerta con el costado de su cuerpo y entrando sin más en el cuarto de Bokuto. 

—Buenos días. —Una voz ronca le dio la bienvenida, haciéndole dar un respingo y tirar algo del agua. Kenma frunció el ceño, levantando su mirada y encontrándose con aquel par de ojos ámbar que adoraba y odiaba al mismo tiempo—. Oh, parece que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo. 

—Cierra la boca—escupió. Kuroo le observaba desde la cama, con la mitad de la cara aún hundida entre las almohadas y una sonrisa irritante tirando de sus labios. Algunos mechones de cabello negro le caían sobre los ojos, dándole un aspecto desaliñado a la par que lindo, cosa que le hizo torcer la boca. ¿Cómo ese imbécil podría ser horrible pero tan atractivo a la vez? —. ¿Qué? 

—Nada. —Kenma frunció aún más el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos—. Sólo me siento afortunado.

— ¿Afortunado por qué?

—Por poder despertar a tu lado y ver tu bonita cara. —Fuera cual fuese la mueca que hizo en ese momento, fue suficiente para sacarle una de sus risas horribles al alfa, y ganas de volver a la cama sólo para tirarlo a patadas no le faltaron—. ¡Sólo bromeo! Realmente tienes un rostro muy expresivo.

—Eres asqueroso.

—Querrás decir _encantador_. —Kozume gruñó en respuesta, rodando los ojos antes de seguir su camino. Ignorando la mirada que estaba sobre él, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde del colchón, acomodándose mientras abría la mano donde tenía la pastilla—. Oi, ¿qué traes ahí?

—Ibuprofeno. —Silencio. Realmente no sabía qué tipo de respuesta esperaba Kuroo, pero aun así tuvo el impulso de dar explicaciones—. Me duele un poco la cabeza.

—No deberías tomar medicamentos así como así—exclamó el alfa con tono molesto. De todas las reacciones que pudo tener, aquella fue la menos esperada, por lo que Kenma no pudo evitar girar la cabeza para mirarle. Por un momento, creyó ver una llama encenderse en esos ojos ámbar—. ¿Sabías que los antiinflamatorios no esteroideos tienden a diluir la sangre, aumentando así las probabilidades de un ataque cardíaco?

— _Ajá_. —No había entendido una mierda, pero supuso que se refería al ibuprofeno con lo de antiinflamatorio-quién-sabe-qué. Desvió la mirada, observando la pequeña pastilla blanca al centro de su mano. La movió de un lado a otro, antes de volver a mirar a Kuroo, quien parecía estar más molesto que antes. 

—Hablo en serio, Kenma.

— ¿Acaso _dije_ algo? —replicó, frunciendo sus cejas hasta que estas se volvieron dos líneas rectas—. Soy un adulto, ¿sabes?

—Eso no quita que seas descuidado con tu salud.

—No soy tan descuidado. 

—Fumas mentolados. —Hubo un momento de silencio, donde el beta sintió como el demonio le trepaba por la garganta, y la sonrisa triunfante del otro no ayudó en absoluto. 

—Primero, fue sólo una vez—aclaró—. Segundo, ¿qué mierda con eso? Tú bebes y no te digo nada. 

—Ya, pero el tabaco procesado es mucho peor que el alcohol. 

— ¿Quieres ver estadísticas de muertes en accidentes automovilísticos con alcohol implicado? —La sonrisa del alfa se esfumó, mientras que una aparecía en el rostro de Kenma. Dulce victoria—. Las de violencia doméstica también son interesantes. 

—No es una competencia. 

— ¿De verdad? No lo sabía—murmuró, con una sonrisa alargada. 

Hizo el ademán de llevarse la pastilla a la boca, pero se detuvo en el último segundo. Kuroo le miraba fijamente, con una expresión que pululaba entre la que hacía el Gato con Botas y el de una rata atropellada, una mezcla tan horrible como generadora de culpa. Porque, sí, se sintió algo culpable al ver esa expresión, lo suficiente para alejar la pastilla de su boca y ceder su posición. 

—... Tomaré la mitad—murmuró, negándose a mirar la enorme sonrisa que esbozó Kuroo. «Te has vuelto débil, Kozume Kenma»—. Sabes que eres un idiota irritante, ¿no? 

—Sí, lo sé—rio. Kenma le ofreció la pastilla, en una petición silenciosa para que le ayudara. Este la cogió sin más, partiéndola en dos con sus enormes manos, antes de devolverle una mitad—. La próxima vez podría prepararte té de jengibre, es un buen antiinflamatorio. 

—No me gusta el té. 

—Ah, pensé que sí—replicó, sorprendido—. Como tienes tanto té en tu apartamento... 

— ¿Estuviste husmeando en mi cocina? 

—Sólo un poco—respondió, con un ligero sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas. Kenma sólo parpadeó, sin decir nada. ¿Qué clase de persona se pone a revisar la cocina de otro? —. Por cierto, ¿te sientes mejor? Ya sabes, por lo de anoche... 

—Ah, sí. 

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, por lo que se apresuró a tomar el dichoso ibuprofeno. Su lengua quedó con un gusto amargo que ni siquiera el agua pudo quitar, aunque ya no sabía si era por la pastilla. Los recuerdos del ataque, el frío pánico bajando por su columna ante la repetición del trauma, tantas cosas que todavía no había dicho. ¿Olvidó ese pequeño asunto pendiente? No, claro que no, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando te persigue hasta en los momentos más inesperados? 

Tragó, parpadeando en un intento burdo de calmarse, de cortar la turbulenta corriente que era su cabeza. El agua rugía, rompiendo contra las rocas y salpicando por doquier, ahogando a cualquiera que se atreviese a poner un pie dentro del río. Y así se sentía él, sumergido en un caos del que no podía salir, por más que pateara y arañara, intentando sacar su cabeza y coger aire. Necesitaba hablar, lo sabía bien, pero las palabras se quedaban a medio camino y estaba cansado de eso. 

Ya no podía seguir huyendo. 

—Yo... lamento lo que pasó—comenzó, en un murmullo casi inaudible. Por un momento, creyó que Kuroo iba a interrumpirlo, diciéndole que no se disculpara y que todo estaba bien, pero eso nunca pasó. El alfa le observaba en silencio, quizá percibiendo sus intenciones—. No hiciste nada malo, fue mi culpa por no dejar claros los... _límites_ , supongo. 

— ¿Seguro? No me voy a molestar porque me digas que la cagué. 

—No, no—respondió, negando con la cabeza—. Fuiste considerado, mucho más de lo que otros lo habrían sido. 

Kuroo asintió, y Kenma bajó la mirada. Ya había dado el primer paso, ¿qué tan difícil sería continuar? 

«Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo» se dijo a sí mismo, una y otra vez, mientras cogía una gran bocanada de aire. Expulsó lentamente el aire de sus pulmones, antes de volver a inhalar, repitiendo esta acción un par de veces para calmar sus nervios. Y lo logró, en parte, al menos lo suficiente para seguir hablando. 

—Hace tiempo tuve un... _accidente_ , por decirlo de alguna forma—murmuró, sintiendo la turbulencia aumentar. Sus pensamientos chocaban unos contra otros, rompiendo contra las rocas, tiñendo el agua de un tono metálico. La cicatriz en su brazo derecho hormigueaba, y sabía bien que no tardaría en arder—. No es la gran cosa, de verdad, incluso puede que te parezca ridículo.

Una especie de carcajada se le escapó, un graznido amargo, otra consecuencia de su nerviosismo. Por mera inercia, se abrazó a sí mismo, presionando los brazos contra su vientre y encorvándose, sintiendo su cicatriz arder. Se forzó a seguir respirando, por más que cada bocanada de aire le quemara los pulmones. No podía rendirse, no ahora, no frente a Kuroo. 

—Fue después del caso Dahmer. Acompañé a Akaashi a investigar. —La cama crujió, y una mano tibia se instaló en su espalda, trepando hasta su hombro, antes de volver a bajar. Tetsurō se había sentado junto a él, apoyándolo—. N-No recuerdo mucho, pero sé que había un alfa... drogado, o algo así. Tenía una mirada... _extraña_. 

Los recuerdos volvieron a brotar, pasando a toda velocidad ante sus ojos, haciendo que su garganta se cerrara. Por un momento, no pudo seguir, viéndose atrapado por su propio cuerpo. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban como el demonio, y en algún punto las rodillas le habían comenzado a temblar. Parpadeó rápido, sintiendo las esquinas de sus ojos arder, mientras que su estómago era estrujado por una sensación de vértigo. La corriente era cada vez peor, rugiendo y escupiendo espuma, azotándole una y otra vez, partiéndole los huesos y ahogándole con su propio aliento. 

Aquellos ojos de pupilas desorbitadas, sus jadeos, un pesado hedor que se asemejaba al caramelo quemado inundando cada rincón del bar. 

«Puedes hacerlo, eres mejor que esto». 

—Kenma... 

—Estoy bien—graznó sobresaltado, sintiendo el tono preocupado de Kuroo como una daga en el pecho. Fijó sus dorados ojos en algún punto de la pared frente a él, negándose a mirar al otro a la cara. No podía quebrarse ahora—. Él... se lanzó sobre Akaashi. No sabía qué hacer, ¿sabes? Sólo atiné a disparar. —Las palabras arañaron su garganta, y el olor de la sangre derramada hace ya 5 años volvió a inundar su nariz. Un aliento caliente golpeándole la cara, el inconfundible sonido de sus propios huesos rompiéndose, los gimoteos de Akaashi de fondo, _caramelo quemado,_ ¿realmente la herida se había cerrado? —. Eso le molestó, y fue a por mí. Su cuerpo era tan... pesado. 

Un escalofrío le recorrió, y volvió a quedarse en silencio. Hasta ese punto podía recordar con claridad los detalles de la escena, pero luego todo se volvía un caos de luces y sonidos que apenas lograba conectar. Sabía que había vuelto a disparar —al menos, eso indicaban los informes—, esta vez dándole al alfa en la cabeza, pero no sabía mucho más que eso. ¿Qué pensó en ese momento? ¿Gritó al ver la sangre brotar a borbotones de su brazo, se desmayó por el dolor? ¿Qué sintió cuando los sesos de ese monstruo le cayeron encima? Sólo recordaba haber despertado en el hospital, creyendo que todo había sido un mal sueño, al menos hasta que reparó en su brazo enyesado y en aquel dolor sordo que inundaba cada parte de su cuerpo. 

«Tuviste suerte» le había dicho un enfermero apenas despertó, mientras inyectaba sedante a la bolsa de suero que tenía conectada al brazo bueno. «Si no te hubieras protegido, te habría desgarrado la garganta.»

Recordaba haber asentido con la cabeza, para poco después volver a quedarse dormido, rodeado por las esponjosas nubes de la morfina. Había sido necesaria una cirugía para reacomodar el cúbito y retirar las astillas de hueso incrustadas en el músculo, además de una sutura para cerrar la mordedura. Le inyectaron hormonas alfa para acelerar la regeneración, tratamiento que le hizo pasar casi dos semanas pegado al inodoro, vomitando hasta la primera papilla, y luego de eso vino el calvario de las terapias para recuperar el movimiento del brazo. 

Las consecuencias psicológicas las vería después, en forma de pesadillas donde ya no diferenciaba qué era real y qué no.

—... Supongo que esa fue la peor de las veces—murmuró, sintiendo su corazón zumbar. Latía rápido, irregular, tanto que sentía su pecho a punto de explotar. Se aferró al antebrazo de la cicatriz, hundiendo los dedos en su sudadera negra, intentando mantener la poca compostura que le quedaba—. Hubo veces donde me confundieron con un omega, pero nada más. —Parpadeó lento, girando por fin su rostro hacia Kuroo. El alfa tenía el rostro ensombrecido, los labios tan apretados que se habían vuelto una fina línea, y el ceño fruncido. Cualquiera diría que estaba molesto, pero Kenma sabía que era algo más. Frustración—. Perdóname por no haberte dicho antes. 

—Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas. —Las caricias se detuvieron de golpe, dejando un vacío tras de sí. La corriente se estaba calmando, y el agua iba perdiendo aquel color metálico—... No tienes por qué disculparte—continuó, con un tono mucho más suave. Hubo un momento de silencio, donde el alfa se mordisqueó los labios—. Perdóname a mí por lo de anoche. 

—No sabías—contestó, y Tetsurō levantó la mirada. El dorado y el ámbar se encontraron, bailando, acariciándose de una forma que nadie más entendía. La laguna volvía a extenderse delante de ellos, cristalina, reflejando las últimas luces del amanecer—. Tampoco es que sea algo que le dirías de primeras a alguien que te gusta. 

— ¿Te gusto? 

—Ese _no_ es el punto. —Kuroo rio entre dientes, negando y relajando su expresión, y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y la efervescencia inundaba su pecho—. Quizá te hice esperar demasiado. 

—No, no—respondió. El alfa acercó una de sus enormes manos al rostro del beta, acunándolo. Y, quizá por mero reflejo, Kenma presionó su mejilla contra la palma del otro, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del calor de esta. Su cicatriz había dejado de arder—. Eso da igual. Son tus tiempos los que importan, no los míos—continuó, levantando su mano libre para posarla en la mejilla contraria. Kozume no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera el rostro de Kuroo, sus ojos ámbar, aquella piel besada por el sol, sus largas pestañas negras, quizá lo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del alfa, suave, dulce, y su corazón dio un brinco—. Gracias por decirme. 

—... No es nada. 

Se quedaron unos momentos así, mirándose, sin decir nada, disfrutando de la mera compañía del otro. Y Kenma se sintió feliz, de una manera que le costaba poner en palabras. No era igual que cuando pasaba el rato con Akaashi o cuando derrotaba a un jefe final en un juego difícil, o siquiera como cuando comía un pie de manzana; era algo tan reconfortante como desgarrador, abriéndose paso entre sus carnes y corroyendo cada ápice de su cuerpo. Cada aliento le quemaba los pulmones, doloroso y placentero, pero valía la pena cada puto segundo que podía pasar mirando a ese par de ojos ámbar, sintiendo el calor presionar sus mejillas, poder derramar aquellas lágrimas que ahora bajaban por su rostro sin razón aparente. 

Se sentía vivo de nuevo tras años de pesado letargo. 

— ¡Oi, oi, no llores! —El rostro de Kuroo mutó de la paz al pánico en cuestión de instantes, a la par que sus pulgares comenzaban a limpiarle la cara de manera torpe. Y Kenma no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, escondiéndose tras una cortina de cabello—. ¡No te rías, estoy preocupado en serio! 

—No es eso—murmuró, atascándose con el hipo del llanto. Sorbió, volviendo a levantar sus ojos, encontrándose nuevamente con el ámbar del alfa. Su corazón dio un brinco, y sintió su pecho estallar en efervescencia, casi como fuegos artificiales—. Sólo... _estoy muy feliz_. 

De su boca se escapó un sollozo. Las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, calientes, llevándose con ellas los restos del nerviosismo y presión. Kuroo tiró de él, recostándose de espaldas en el colchón, quedando uno sobre el otro. Y se dejó ir, recibiendo sin quejas aquellos fuertes brazos que le rodearon, siendo acompañados por el aroma del chocolate. 

Una y otra vez pudo sentir los labios del alfa sobre él, a veces en la frente, en las mejillas atrapando alguna lágrima solitaria, en su boca para robarle el aliento. Susurraba palabras dulces, acariciándole la nuca, recorriendo su espalda de arriba abajo con una mano para volver a abrazarle al final. El calor del cuerpo ajeno, antes sofocante, ahora le parecía agradable, al igual que la cercanía. La última muralla entre ellos había caído, y Kenma no podía estar más feliz con ello. 

«Realmente pude hacerlo.»

Y permanecieron un largo rato así, entre besos y caricias, al menos hasta que los sollozos se calmaron, dejando tras de sí el silencio. Con la mejilla apoyada sobre el pecho de Kuroo, pudo escuchar los pesados latidos de su corazón, y el olor a chocolate parecía haberse intensificado aún más. Por alguna razón, este parecía estar pegado a la ropa del alfa, cosa que comprobó al girar el rostro y olerla directamente, acción que fue suficiente para acelerar el corazón del otro. 

—O-Oi, ¿qué haces?

—Hueles distinto—murmuró Kenma. Por alguna razón, creía recordar ese aroma de otro lugar, ¿pero de dónde? 

—Ah, sí. —Por el rabillo del ojo, vio el rostro de Kuroo sonrojarse, desviando la mirada para evadir el escrutinio del otro—. Estoy tomando un tratamiento hormonal. 

— ¿Tratamiento? ¿Por qué? 

—Bueno-

Unos golpes rápidos en la puerta del cuarto les interrumpieron, y ni siquiera alcanzaron a decir nada antes de que esta se abriera. Era Akaashi, quien traía la ropa arrugada y el cabello desordenado, como si acabara de despertar, aunque su expresión distaba bastante de la somnolencia. Tenía la frente bañada en sudor, y el rostro tan pálido que su piel parecía papel. Sus labios también habían perdido su color, y su expresión era del horror más absoluto. 

Antes de que el omega dijera nada, Kenma ya sabía lo que vendría, y pudo sentir su propio rostro palidecer. 

—Llamó Ushijima-san, tenemos que irnos. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


A partir de allí, las cosas fueron en caída libre para Kenma.

Después de encontrar sus bóxers —Kuroo los rescató de abajo de la cama— y ponérselos, tuvo que reunirse con los demás en la sala. La tensión era palpable, y se reflejaba en los rostros de sus compañeros, una sombra de mal augurio. No tardaron demasiado en organizarse para partir, aunque realmente no estaba prestando atención. Tenía la cabeza en otra parte, con la ansiedad dificultándole la respiración y el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Se movía según le indicaban, casi como si su cuerpo estuviera en piloto automático.

Y no era para menos, ¿por qué tenía que revivir esa pesadilla?

—Oi, Kenma—le llamó Kuroo—. ¿Te parece ir a desayunar al _Johnny Rockets_ luego? 

Como la estación se encontraba a unos pocos minutos del apartamento de Bokuto, cada pareja tuvo que coger el auto con el que llegaron, por lo que nuevamente estaba sentado en aquel Plymouth celeste. La cabina ya no apestaba tanto a chocolate como la noche pasada, e incluso podía sentir unas notas metálicas de las feromonas de su dueño. 

Tardó unos momentos en contestar, lo suficiente para recibir una mirada consternada de aquel par de ojos ámbar. 

—Hm. —Parpadeó un par de veces, forzando a que salieran al menos un par de palabras de su boca—. Sí, supongo. 

—Podemos ir a otra parte si quieres, no tengo problemas con eso—continuó, dedicándole una sonrisa. Kenma le miró sin decir nada, antes de volver sus ojos a la ventana. Ante él pasaban los edificios y las calles de la ciudad nevada—... Sé que estás preocupado, pero realmente no sabemos qué pasará. 

—Si nos llamaron, fue por algo—murmuró, cerrando los ojos. Los recuerdos del incidente fueron una explosión tras sus párpados, obligándole a abrirlos de nuevo. Las manos le temblaban, y podía sentir el frío sudor bajarle por la columna. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar—. Además, fue Ushijima, es _obvio_ lo que pasará. 

— ¿Y Ushijima es...? 

—Un alfa. —Por el silencio del otro, supo que esa respuesta no era suficiente—. Es el jefe de un departamento, no sé si de tráfico de personas o crimen organizado. 

— ¿Oh, de verdad? —murmuró, con la vista fija en el camino—. Qué raro. 

Kenma le miró de reojo, mas no dijo nada. Apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana, con la fantasía de que el seguro de la puerta fallara y su cuerpo cayera a la carretera, siendo aplastado por las ruedas del carro. No quería estar allí, haría cualquier cosa por volver unos minutos atrás a la paz del cuarto y dormir junto a Kuroo como si nada pasara, pero no era más que un deseo estúpido. 

«Patético.»

El viaje no duró más allá de 15 minutos, y cuando el auto se detuvo en los estacionamientos frente a la estación, pudo sentir su estómago revolverse y la bilis trepar por su garganta. Apenas pudo bajarse sin tropezar, sintiendo como el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Tenía vértigo, y sus sentidos se habían agudizado lo suficiente para que los estímulos le saturaran. Ni siquiera supo cómo logró subir los peldaños hasta la puerta sin tropezar, o cómo caminó hasta su oficina sin desfallecer en el intento. Su cabeza estaba llena de ruido, semejante al que haría una guitarra con demasiada distorsión, reventándole los tímpanos según la ansiedad iba en aumento. 

¿Era esa la vida real, u otra fantasía causada por su trastocada psiquis? 

Apenas y podía respirar por la presión que sentía en su pecho, aplastándole, haciendo que cada aliento le quemara la garganta. ¿Por qué siquiera era necesario que el departamento de homicidios estuviera presente? Eran detectives, no estaban preparados para enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo —él ni siquiera tenía entrenamiento más que el básico de tiro— con alfas, mucho menos contra unos afectados por metanfetamina, era irrisorio que sirvieran de algo, ¿o acaso pensaban usarles como carne de cañón? No habían sido capaces de avanzar en el caso del asesino serial, o siquiera atar los cabos que las pistas dejaban. 

Y él era, quizá, el lastre más pesado de todos, siendo un beta que apenas hacía algo en la oficina. Kuroo ya tenía cubiertas la mayor parte de sus tareas, lo único que debía hacer era concentrarse en los crímenes, pero sólo causaba retrasos, tenía todo el sentido del mundo que quisieran deshacerse de él, ¿no? O al menos utilizar su capacidad de disparar —tenía la mejor puntería del distrito— sin cagarse encima para algo útil, porque fuera de eso no había nada; no tuvo preparación en la escuela de policía, estaba allí únicamente por el maldito caso Dahmer, y ni siquiera podía aspirar a un sueldo mejor. 

Era reemplazable. 

Sabía bien cómo funcionaban las redadas, había escuchado miles de veces a Iwaizumi contando historias sobre estas —él y Ushijima eran buenos amigos— y cómo utilizaban a betas y omegas según lo necesitaran, cuántas veces eso terminaba en horribles tragedias porque, claro, los alfas no solían buscar a otros alfas a menos que fuera por temas de negocios, sin contar que sacrificar un ejemplar fuerte sería una locura a nivel estratégico. Pero, ¿los débiles? Reemplazables, a fin de cuentas tampoco vivirían demasiado en una sociedad como esa. 

Ser útil era un honor para los de su tipo, ¿no? 

—Oi, Kenma. —Un suave toque sobre su cabeza le hizo dar un respingo, alejándose de este como si le quemara. Estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la oficina, y a Kuroo le miraba consternado a poca distancia. El sonido de sus respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba por el largo pasillo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? —. ¿Adónde vas? 

— _Ah._ —La pregunta quedó dando vueltas por su cabeza, opacando por unos segundos la distorsión. Parpadeó, intentando formular alguna frase coherente—. Yo... voy a por mis cosas. 

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —Negó de forma débil, intentado darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta, pero sus rodillas se doblaron. Un brazo firme le cogió por la cintura, sosteniéndole y volviendo a ponerle de pie. Sentía el corazón en la boca—. Venga, déjame hacerlo por ti.

Vio a Kuroo inclinarse sin soltarle, sosteniendo el pomo con su enorme mano y haciéndolo girar, empujando la puerta con la punta de sus dedos. Kozume murmuró un "gracias" escueto, apartando el brazo del otro y entrando a la oficina. En otro contexto quizá se habría burlado del alfa, diciéndole que no podía ser un caballero después de haberle chupado la polla la noche pasada, pero no dijo nada; apenas y podía caminar sin arrastrar los pies, y a la hora de llegar a su escritorio sólo se dejó caer junto a este, ignorando la punzada de dolor en sus huesos. 

Abrió el cajón de más abajo de un tirón, dejando a la vista su desordenado interior. Allí solía meter las cosas que no quería ver —fueran importantes o basura—, y a veces lo que le traía malos recuerdos, siendo esto último lo que buscaba. Sacó papeles y envoltorios de comida que olvidó tirar, el diario donde había anotado las cosas sobre Kuroo —se aseguró de meterlo debajo de lo demás para que este no lo viera— y dejó todo sobre la mesa, dejando a la vista un mango negro. 

Su pistola. 

— ¿Es automática? —exclamó Kuroo, asomándose por el costado el mueble. Tenía una lata de desodorante en la mano, _Axe Dark_ —. Creía que sólo tenías el Taser. 

—9 mm—contestó, sin responder a nada de lo que dijo el otro. Sacó el arma del cajón, sintiéndola pesada contra su palma. Encajaba a la perfección, y lo odiaba, lo odiaba muchísimo—. Es de servicio. 

— ¿No que jamás tuviste entrenamiento? —Kenma asintió, suspirando. Cerró los dedos alrededor del mango, colocando instintivamente su índice en el gatillo después de comprobar que el seguro estuviera puesto. Todavía recordaba lo fácil que era jalarlo, el sonido de la explosión, los huesos partiéndose y la sangre salpicando el suelo. Saboreaba el metal contra la lengua—. Creí que no le daban pistolas a nadie sin pasar todas las pruebas. 

—Tomé las clases para uso de armas—murmuró, apoyando la cabeza contra el escritorio. No podía despegar los ojos de la pistola, su pistola, donde aún podía ver los restos de la cabeza de aquel alfa. El olor a caramelo quemado bailaba en su nariz, mezclándose con la sangre. Quería vomitar, _iba_ a vomitar. 

— ¿No te gusta? —Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con aquel par de ojos ámbar. Kuroo tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados hasta ser una fina línea en su rostro, emanando preocupación por cada uno de sus poros. Kenma no pudo evitar sentir su corazón contraerse. «Ni siquiera puedes esconder tu mierda bien, eres un inútil pedazo de escoria humana»—... Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

—No importa. —Hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero sus piernas no respondieron, así que volvió a sentarse en el suelo. «Inútil»—. Sólo... 

—Sí, ya sé—le interrumpió, terminando la oración por él. Kenma suspiró, cerrando los ojos, con la esperanza estúpida de que la tierra le tragara. Sintió una caricia delicada en la parte superior de su cabeza, y al mirar se encontró con el rostro de Kuroo, quien se había agachado para quedar a su altura—. Ya verás que todo sale bien. 

— _Hm_. —Volvió a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias a pesar de querer apartarse. La mano del alfa descendió por su rostro, hasta acunar su mejilla.

—Akaashi mencionó que nos necesitan como refuerzo—continuó el alfa, con voz suave. Su usual tono burlón había desaparecido, dejando sólo palabras aterciopeladas—. Igual y sólo tenemos que hacer acto de presencia. 

—No—susurró. Cogió una bocanada de aire, tembloroso, intentando calmar el tornado de emociones que azotaba su pecho, pero no logró más que sentir una punzada de dolor—. _Nunca es sólo eso_. 

Se apartó del toque ajeno, apoyándose en el borde del escritorio para intentar ponerse de pie, pero sólo logró tirar un montón de papeles y basura. Perdió el equilibrio, siendo rescatado nuevamente por Kuroo, quien le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Kenma mantuvo los ojos clavados en la punta de sus zapatillas, siendo su vergüenza engullida por los zumbidos de su cabeza. 

«Ni siquiera puedes pararte sin ayuda.» El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, y creyó escuchar que Kuroo le llamaba. Su vientre se contrajo y la bilis le llenó la boca. Tuvo que cubrirla con su mano para que el vómito no escapara. «¿Por qué demonios sigues vivo? Debiste dejar que te matara, eres un inútil pedazo de mierda.»

— ¡Kenma! 

No pudo aguantar más las arcadas. Se dobló sobre sí mismo mientras el vómito se le escurría entre los dedos, cayendo con un sonido seco sobre el suelo alfombrado, siendo una mezcla de bilis y los restos de lo que bebió en la noche. La papelera apareció ante sus ojos, siendo sostenida por Kuroo, quien también le había recogido el pelo con una mano para apartarlo del camino. Con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, apartó su mano, dejando que las arcadas terminaran de vaciar su estómago donde ya sólo quedaba ácido. 

Su cuerpo se tornó débil y, de no ser porque Kuroo le atrapó, se habría estampado contra el suelo. Intentó disculparse, pero de su boca no salían más que sonidos incoherentes. 

—Ven, vamos al baño.

Se dejó arrastrar fuera de la oficina, por el pasillo, hasta entrar al baño. Allí las luces fluorescentes le cegaron por unos segundos, hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron y pudo ver lo que le rodeaba, el reflejo de su rostro en el amplio espejo. «Asqueroso» pensó, torciendo la boca mientras Kuroo le acercaba a los lavabos, abriendo el grifo y limpiándole la boca con el chorro de agua fría. Y él se dejó, sin protestar, demasiado mareado para siquiera oponer algo de resistencia. 

Después de enjuagarse la boca un par de veces y beber algo de agua, dejó que el alfa le atara el cabello en una coleta y deslizara su mano contra la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. El calor que emanaba de su palma era reconfortante. 

—Ya verás que todo sale bien, Kenma—exclamó Kuroo, sonriendo con dulzura. No pudo evitar que su corazón se contrajera, _dolía_ —. No te voy a dejar solo. 

—No le digas a Akaashi. 

—... No lo haré, lo prometo. 

Aquello último no sonó convincente en absoluto, pero Kenma no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ya que Kuroo tiró de él y le sacó de allí, llevándole hasta la entrada de la estación. Y, como si las _Morias_ se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para joderle, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue una figura alta, de hombros anchos y voz profunda, que hablaba con un Akaashi bastante estresado. Era imposible no reconocerle, menos aún cuando podía ver a Oikawa de fondo haciendo muecas horribles mientras Iwaizumi se contenía para no gritarle.

No era difícil percibir la tensión en el ambiente, contrastando con el cálido olor a pan horneado que emanaba del recién llegado. 

—Ushijima-san, ¿de verdad no puedo ir?

—No, la orden oficial es que no pueden asistir omegas. —Las palabras del alfa eran duras, a pesar de que su expresión fuera serena. Kenma intentó esconderse tras de Kuroo, pero aquel par de ojos verde oliva se posaron en él apenas percibieron movimiento—. Kozume Kenma, te estábamos esperando.

— _Uh._ —No maldijo en voz alta por mera educación, y para no dejar mal parado a Akaashi. Hasta donde tenía entendido, aquel tipo era uno de los peces gordos dentro de la policía, y podía deshacerse de cualquiera en cuestión de un parpadeo. Podría ser muchas cosas, pero no pensaba perder su trabajo así como así—. Y-Yo...

—Estaba en el baño—se apresuró a contestar Kuroo, atrayendo la atención del alfa. Este le miró sin cambiar un ápice su expresión estoica.

— ¿Te conozco?

—Entré a la escuela de Fuerzas Especiales, y fui alumno destacado durante... —Ushijima rebuscó algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta: un paquete de chicles. Se los ofreció a Tetsurō—. ¿Eh?

—Tu boca apesta.

— _¿Eh?_

Silencio. Primero vino la estridente risa de Bokuto, seguida de una que otra carcajada mal disimulada por alguno de los demás presentes. Y Kenma no fue una excepción, teniendo que taparse la boca para no reírse. El rostro de Kuroo estaba más rojo que nunca y ni siquiera pudo contestarle a Ushijima: sólo tomó el chicle y agachó la cabeza, haciéndose a un lado para no volver a decir una palabra. 

Aunque, como era de esperarse, la tensión no tardó en volver a espesar el ambiente, más aún cuando Wakatoshi dio las instrucciones: debían ir a la Central, donde se terminarían de ajustar los detalles de la operación. Para esto último necesitaban específicamente la presencia de Kenma, por lo que no había posibilidad de escaquearse de asistir. Ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza para protestar, sintiendo como la gravedad aumentaba a su alrededor y el suelo tiraba de su cuerpo. 

Los únicos que no irían serían Akaashi por su condición de omega y Oikawa, quien dijo explícitamente que preferiría comer mierda antes de compartir tiempo con Ushijima, razón por la cual recibió un regaño por parte de Iwaizumi. A pesar de esto, no se le obligó a ir, y en cuestión de minutos ya todos estaban montados en la patrulla que les llevaría hasta su destino. 

—En la Central se les prestarán los equipos necesarios—les explicó Ushijima tras poner el carro en marcha. Él iba al volante, Iwaizumi como copiloto y los otros tres en la segunda fila de asiento. Kenma y Bokuto iban en las ventanas, Kuroo al centro—. Los demás datos de la operación se les serán entregados a su debido tiempo. 

Esto fue lo último que el beta logró captar de la conversación, siendo el resto murmullos lejanos e indescifrables. El cansancio, el estrés de revivir sensaciones que no le desearía ni a su peor enemigo era abrumador, lo suficiente para agotar las pocas reservas de energía que tenía. Ni siquiera había desayunado, por lo que no pasó mucho rato antes de que cayera dormido contra el hombro de Kuroo, quien tuvo el detalle de acomodarse de tal forma que pudiera descansar en paz. 

No soñó con nada más que oscuridad, y tan rápido como había caído dormido fue que despertó, con una mano que le sacudía suavemente. 

—Kenma, llegamos. 

La voz de Kuroo fue la que le sacó del estupor, devolviéndole a la realidad de mierda que estaban viviendo. Con sólo abrir los ojos y ver el conjunto de edificios que componían la Central de Policía sintió su pulso acelerarse, seguido por el sudor frío ante lo inevitable. Al bajar de la patrulla, sus rodillas pasaron a ser una masa gelatinosa con la que apenas mantenía el equilibrio. Su estómago se revolvió y las náuseas regresaron con más fuerza, pero ya no le quedaba nada para vomitar. 

Como un alma en pena, arrastró los pies hasta los amplios peldaños de la entrada, sintiendo cada paso como una puñalada en el pecho y con su cicatriz en llamas. Los demás platicaban a su alrededor, pero las palabras se volvían zumbidos agudos, golpeando una y otra vez su cabeza. La luz del sol invernal fue, por un momento, demasiado brillante, y al entrar al edificio la sensación no mejoró al sumarse los tubos fluorescentes. Por inercia miró uno directamente, sintiendo cierto placer ante el dolor en sus ojos. 

«¿Tendré suerte esta vez?» pensó, mientras alguien tiraba de su brazo. Se había quedado quieto sin darse cuenta, parado en medio de la colmena. Los zumbidos a su alrededor persistían, teniendo cada uno su propio tono y volumen. «Tampoco es que importe, ¿no?» 

Terminó metido en una sala de descanso, sentado en un sofá de textura plástica y con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, mirando un punto muerto del suelo alfombrado. No había traído su PSP, pero tampoco es como si tuviera fuerzas para siquiera sacar su teléfono. Sus pensamientos eran un lío sin sentido, y los zumbidos a su alrededor le ensordecían. Sólo deseaba hacerse pequeño, desaparecer en el vacío tal como haría una serpiente que se come su propia cola. 

—Eh, cabeza de pudín.

Unas botas de cuero se interpusieron en su campo de visión, acompañadas por una voz con acento marcado. Kuroo no estaba cerca —dijo algo de ir a la cafetería—, y tampoco había rastro de Bokuto o Iwaizumi, así que no le quedó más que levantar la mirada. Se encontró con un tipo de cabello rubio y ojos oscuros, que desprendía un olor semejante a la menta. Su mirada era perezosa, y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro le hizo pensar en la abeja de _Bee Movie_. 

Por su altura y contextura musculosa era fácil inferir que se trataba de un alfa, razón suficiente para que el beta se encogiera bajo su sudadera negra. Si de por sí estaba estresado, en aquel momento sus niveles de adrenalina se dispararon hasta que escuchó su propio pulso retumbar contra sus tímpanos. Contuvo el aliento, ¿dónde estaba el idiota de Kuroo cuando le necesitaba? 

— ¿Qué haces aquí, perteneces a algún departamento? —exclamó el alfa, mirándole fijamente. Kenma tensó su mandíbula, calculando qué tan lejos estaba la salida. Recordaba que la puerta de la sala era pesada, quizá escapar no sería buena idea—. ¿Te comió la lengua el gato o qué?

—Atsumu, no lo molestes. 

Una voz mucho más suave irrumpió en la escena, seguida del característico sonido que hacían los papeles al rozarse. El extraño ante él bufó, girándose para mirar a quien había hablado. Se trataba de un chico de cabello gris con puntas negras, de estatura baja y contextura pequeña en comparación al alfa rubio. 

Kenma no tardó en reconocerlo como Kita Shinsuke, el jefe del departamento de narcóticos. Le había visto alguna que otra vez por la estación 512, siempre preguntando por Akaashi, aunque jamás le dirigió palabra alguna. Era conocido dentro de la policía por haber sobrevivido a una brutal tortura durante una infiltración en un grupo mafioso local, donde un alfa le arrancó con los dientes las glándulas omega de su cuello y nuca, dejándole secuelas de por vida. Esto último lo sabía por Akaashi, quien le había explicado más o menos lo que sucedía en esos casos: desorden metabólico, niveles hormonales tan bajos que se necesitaban complementos, anulación de la mayoría de emociones, entre otras consecuencias horribles. Era, quizá, uno de los pocos casos de ese estilo que lograron sobrevivir durante años, por lo que existía un respeto generalizado hacia su figura. 

El incidente de la mordida en su brazo era una mierda en comparación a eso. 

—Kita-san, sólo estábamos hablando—respondió Atsumu, con tono suave. Por la forma en que se dirigía al otro, Kenma supuso que el alfa era un subordinado, probablemente el típico novato que se creía superior al resto. «Quizá Kuroo le conozca» —. ¿Acaso no puedo hacer amigos? 

—Intimidar no es la mejor forma para lograrlo—respondió el omega, con calma. Estaba sentado al otro lado de la sala, en el centro de un sofá negro igual al donde estaba Kenma, con una revista entre sus pequeñas manos. Su mirada castaña no tenía expresión alguna, al igual que el resto de su rostro—. Deberías tener cuidado con eso, más cuando te diriges a la persona que resolvió el caso Dahmer.

— _¿Eh?_ —contestó, alargando más de la cuenta el sonido. Se giró hacia el beta nuevamente, dedicándole una cara que pululaba entre la incredulidad y la burla. Kenma realmente deseó borrarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo—. ¿Este renacuajo, de verdad? Venga, apenas y me puede mirar sin cagarse encima.

— _¿A quién llamas renacuajo?_

Kuroo estaba de pie en la entrada, sosteniendo la puerta con una mano y con la otra una bolsa plástica, la cual tenía el dibujo de una taza de café estampado. Tenía el mentón ligeramente hacia abajo, dándole a su mirada la intensidad que sólo un depredador tendría, eso ya sin contar el ceño fruncido y la boca vuelta una fina línea. Era difícil decir si estaba enojado o sólo molesto, pero Atsumu no dudó en corresponderle con la misma intensidad: el alfa se irguió en toda su altura, inflando el pecho como si quisiera verse más grande. 

Entre alfas, los enfrentamientos eran comunes, más aún cuando había omegas de por medio. En los noticieros locales siempre se mencionaban, como mínimo, uno por semana, aumentando en épocas cálidas o de reproducción. La mayoría de las veces terminaban en lesiones leves o un par de huesos rotos, pero también podían derivar en miembros arrancados o asesinatos sangrientos, llegando incluso a involucrar a terceros. No era raro enterarse de que algún omega, por intentar separar a su alfa de otro, hubiera terminado muerto en el lugar o camino al hospital, u otras veces con consecuencias físicas irreversibles. 

—Vaya, llegó el circo entero—exclamó Atsumu, sonriendo con burla. El aire de la sala se tornó denso, estando cargado de aquel aroma a menta que el alfa tenía pero intensificado a la décima potencia. Kenma sintió sus pulmones arder, respirar era un infierno. 

—Podría decir lo mismo—contestó Kuroo, con voz ronca. Acomodó sus hombros, marcando los músculos bajo su camiseta blanca mientras se acercaba al otro. Caminaba lento, como un cazador acechando a su presa, y el beta deseó como nunca antes darle una patada en las pelotas. 

— ¿Y tú qué? ¿Eres su mascota o algo parecido? —continuó. El alfa no se movió, ni siquiera incluso cuando tuvo al otro delante a menos de un paso. El aire se volvió aún más denso, y la temperatura subió—. No sabía que estaba permitido. 

—Atsumu, ya es suficiente—se escuchó a Kita decir de fondo, pero esto no les detuvo. 

—Tampoco aceptaban delincuentes, pero aquí estás, ¿no? —Una sonrisa afilada se extendió en el rostro de Tetsurō, mientras la expresión del otro pareció endurecerse. Kozume los tenía en frente, a pocos centímetros de sus pies, y la intensidad con la que se miraban era sobrecogedora. Su cuerpo no respondía—. ¿Tu madre te ayudó a decolorarte?

—No tienes derecho a decir nada sobre eso teniendo una rata muerta por pelo. 

— ¿En serio? Vaya—dijo Kuroo, afilando su sonrisa. Ladeó la cabeza, señalando a Kita—. Al menos no molesto a otros para impresionar, ¿tanto quieres _su_ atención? Patético. 

En cuestión de un parpadeo, Atsumu tenía cogido a Kuroo por el cuello de la camiseta, tirando de este para acercar sus rostros. Respiraba con fuerza, moviendo las aletas de la nariz y perdiendo aquella expresión perezosa que le caracterizaba, mientras que el otro no dejaba de sonreír con sorna. 

Por un momento, Kenma sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos, esperando escuchar el primer golpe, pero en su lugar hubo silencio. La menta desapareció, siendo opacada por un olor semejante al sake, tan etílico que irritaba la garganta, y la atmósfera se volvió incluso más pesada que antes. Si respirar ya era difícil, ahora era un infierno, y el beta por mera fuerza de voluntad no comenzó a toser. 

—Dije que fue _suficiente_. —Fue Kita quien rompió el silencio, con aquel tono tranquilo que siempre tenía. Kenma abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una escena tan extraña como absurda: el omega había puesto una mano sobre el brazo de Atsumu, tirando de este para que bajara a Kuroo.

— ¡Pero-! 

—No te pregunté tu opinión. —A pesar de la calma con la que hablaba, las palabras del omega no dejaban de ser intimidantes, incluso mucho más de lo que habrían sido si las gritara. Sus ojos castaños, como los de un pez muerto, no reflejaban nada en concreto, pero aun así le causaron un escalofrío a Kenma, ¿así era el omega más respetado de la policía?—. Vamos, Aran y Rintarō deben estar esperándonos. 

Silencio. Atsumu tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, soltando a Kuroo tras murmurar una disculpa escueta, agachado la cabeza. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kita, quien le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su compañero, antes de cogerle por el brazo, saliendo del cuarto de descanso no sin antes despedirse con una pequeña reverencia.

Apenas la puerta se cerró tras esos dos, Kenma pudo volver a respirar.

—Eres un imbécil—escupió, mirando fijamente a Kuroo con la rabia a flor de piel. Si las miradas quemaran, del alfa sólo quedaría una mancha de hollín en la alfombra—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte a pelear con un desconocido? ¿Eres tonto o te haces? 

— ¡No hice nada, _él_ empezó!

—Me importa una puta mierda quién empezó—bramó—. ¿Sabes lo que le hacen a los alfas cuando pierden el control? Les meten un tiro. —Bajó los pies de la silla, sentándose recto. Algunos mechones de cabello le caía sobre el rostro, pero ni siquiera se molestó en quitarlos. Ganas de pararse y darle una paliza a ese cabeza de escoba no le faltaban—. ¿Y sabes quién tendrá que responder por tus estupideces? Akaashi, así que más te vale no dar más problemas.

— ¡Pero...! 

Kozume le dedicó una mirada gélida, antes de girar el rostro. Prefería mil veces ver las feas cortinas desteñidas que la cara de Kuroo, y ya ni hablar de escuchar sus excusas. Todos los alfas eran iguales, un montón de músculos con el ego por las nubes y la certeza de que eran superiores sólo por nacer así, ¿por qué siquiera tenía esperanzas todavía? En su jodida vida había conocido a alguno que fuera diferente, no importaba donde mirase: todos eran unos hijos de puta.

Escuchó un suspiro pesado seguido de unos pasos, los cuales terminaron en sentir como un cuerpo se sentaba a su lado. Intentó escapar, pero fue rodeado por unos pesados brazos, y la cabeza de Tetsurō terminó metida en la curva de su cuello. El rechazo le recorrió como una corriente eléctrica, tensando sus músculos y haciéndole soltar un bufido, mientras intentaba alejar al otro a empujones. 

—Suéltame. 

— ¡Kenma, lo siento! —exclamó Kuroo, alargando más de la cuenta las palabras, en un tono semejante al de un niño regañado. Era tan patético como insoportable—. ¡Te lo compensaré, haré lo que me pidas! 

— _Ajá._

— ¡Por favor! —Los abrazos a su alrededor le estrangularon, y por un momento creyó que se le saldrían los ojos—. ¡De verdad lo siento, te prometo que no pasará de nuevo! 

— ¡Joder, que me sueltes!

Estuvieron un rato en ese tira y afloja, hasta que Kenma terminó cediendo por cansancio. Realmente no estaba de humor para aguantar el contacto excesivo, ni siquiera el de los enormes brazos de Kuroo. Sólo tenía ganas de recostarse, cerrar los ojos y dormir, dejar que aquel día de mierda terminara de una vez y olvidar que su pasado volvía para seguir jodiéndole. 

«Una fantasía estúpida para alguien patético» le susurró la voz al fondo de su cabeza, mientras sacaba un taper desechable de la bolsa. Había trozos de algo blanco dentro. «¿No te cansa? Sabes bien que el mundo no funciona así, ya no sé qué esperas para darte cuenta.»

—... Un par de personas me miraron raro, pero no importa—dijo Kuroo. Al parecer llevaba un rato hablando, pero al estar Kenma tan metido en su círculo de tortura y autocompasión le había ignorado por completo—. Oi, ¿te sientes bien? Si es por lo de antes, puedo-

—No—le interrumpió, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Hubo un momento de silencio, donde organizó sus ideas y sacó a la fuerza las palabras de su garganta—... He tenido días peores.

—Bueno—continuó. Al parecer, se había tragado la mentira—, como decía, te conseguí una manzana. Me encargué de pelarla y picarla para ti. —Le ofreció el taper plástico, donde los trozos de manzana se movían de un lado a otro según lo sacudía. Por mero reflejo, Kozume elevó las manos, cogiéndolo, sintiéndolo frío contra su piel—. Necesitas restaurar tus niveles de glucosa si no quieres desmayarte.

—... Gracias—murmuró, bajando la cabeza. Más mechones le cayeron sobre el rostro mientras abría la tapa plástica. Cogió un trozo de manzana y lo observó en silencio, sin animarse a meterlo en su boca.

—Me encontré con Iwaizumi y Ushijima camino a la cafetería, parece que son amigos. —Asintió por inercia, realmente no estaba prestando atención. La fruta estaba pelada y cortada de forma casi perfecta, ¿cuánto tiempo había invertido en eso? —. Hablé con ellos, y les convencí para que Iwaizumi tome tu lugar en la reunión.

— _¿Eh?_ —Parpadeó, intentado asimilar lo que el alfa dijo. Su cabeza era un caos, y dentro del torbellino de cosas perdía el hilo de la conversación como lo haría con los calcetines izquierdos. «Realmente eres patético» —... Me estás jodiendo.

—No—contestó Kuroo, encogiéndose de hombros. Metió una mano dentro de la bolsa, sacando de esta lo que parecía un sándwich cualquiera. Venía envuelto en papel film y, cuando lo abrió, brotó un inconfundible aroma a atún mezclado con mayonesa—. Ushiwaka es bastante simpático en realidad, no tuvo problemas en hacer el cambio.

— _¿Ushiwaka...?_ —murmuró, y el otro asintió en respuesta. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando obviar con todas sus fuerzas aquel extraño sobrenombre—. No tenías por qué hacerlo...

— ¡Claro que sí! —replicó, dándole una mordida al sándwich de atún—. Soy tu-

—Traga antes de hablar, cerdo. 

—... Soy tu compañero, debo encargarme de que siempre tengas las mejores condiciones de trabajo, sea cual sea la situación—aclaró, tras obedecer la orden. Se quedó unos instantes en silencio, con aquella mirada ámbar fija allí donde los panes se encontraban con el relleno. Kenma le miró de reojo, devolviendo lentamente la manzana al taper. ¿Acaso estaba... avergonzado? —. Y, bueno, ya sabes, yo... no podía quedarme sin hacer nada luego de lo que hablamos. 

—No te lo dije para dar pena, que conste. 

—Nunca dije que me dieras pena—bufó. A pesar de que hubiera cierta burla en su tono, una sombra atravesó la mirada del alfa por unos instantes, antes de desaparecer y volver a su expresión de siempre—. No puedo evitar preocuparme, nada más. 

—No es como que vaya a morir por una estúpida reunión, ¿sabes? 

—Sí, lo sé. 

Kuroo suspiró, bajando su sándwich y dejándolo a un lado, sobre el mismo papel film que lo envolvía antes. Kenma observó en silencio cada uno de sus movimientos, y pudo mirarle a los ojos cuando este giró el torso, quedando ambos cara a cara. El ámbar y el dorado bailaron sin decir palabra alguna, mientras la mano del alfa se elevaba e iba a parar a la cabeza del otro, acariciando allí donde su oscuro cabello nacía. Los dedos de Tetsurō se movieron hacia la coleta del beta, soltándola con un movimiento tan hábil como cuidadoso, dejando correr libres las cascadas de oscuro cabello. Se mordisqueó el interior de la boca, deslizando su palma hasta la mejilla del otro, introduciendo los dedos en la selva tras su oreja y dejando el pulgar contra la piel, acariciándole tentativamente con la yema. 

Kozume no pudo evitar contener el aliento durante el descenso, sintiendo su corazón galopar contra sus costillas. La delicadeza de las caricias era sobrecogedora, y más aún cuando Kuroo no le quitaba los ojos de encima en ningún momento. Una pequeña parte de él quería apartarse, sacar algún tema que no girara en torno a él, pero no pudo. El calor de la palma ajena, la presión sobre su mejilla, las lentas caricias del pulgar, aquel hermoso anillo ámbar que rodeaba las dilatadas pupilas... Se sentía demasiado bien, y no tenía fuerzas para terminar con ello. Presionó su rostro contra la mano de Kuroo, cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro tembloroso. 

Realmente quería que ese instante fuera eterno.

  
  


* * *

  
  


El resto del día transcurrió como si nada, al menos hasta _esa_ fatídica llamada.

Fue poco después que Kenma tomara una ducha y se colocara el uniforme que Iwaizumi le consiguió. Con el peso de la reunión fuera de sus hombros, pudo comer los trozos de manzana sin vomitar, tomar agua e incluso ir donde los demás a cuchichear sobre otros departamentos de la policía y lo genial que era la brigada de homicidios en comparación. Y no era que hubiera olvidado lo de la redada —sentía una constante picazón en la cicatriz para recordarlo— ni nada por el estilo, pero pasaba a segundo plano por momentos suficientemente largos para hacerle sentir un poco mejor.

«Ya verás que todo sale bien.»

Las palabras de Kuroo resonaron en su cabeza, cuando subía a la camioneta o al escuchar los murmullos de la radio. Una y otra vez, repitiéndose en bucle, mientras las últimas luces del atardecer pasaban ante sus ojos por la ventana. De las náuseas pasó al vacío, el agujero en su estómago era cada vez más grande y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su cicatriz, la cual ardía por los recuerdos. ¿Saldría vivo esta vez? No era que realmente le importara, su vida era miserable y él era una mierda con patas, pero el papeleo que le dejaría a Akaashi era, quizá, demasiado, eso sin contar los sentimientos de culpa. 

Porque, claro, ni siquiera morir era fácil en su posición. 

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Kuroo, sentado a su lado. El camino no era demasiado largo, pero la cabina ya se había vuelto un poco sofocante por el calor que desprendían los múltiples cuerpos apretados dentro de ella. En esos momentos, el olor a chocolate no era _precisamente_ agradable. 

—En la muerte—contestó Kenma, de forma seca. Por el silencio posterior pudo adivinar la expresión del alfa sin mirarle, y también lo que diría a continuación—. "No digas eso, ya verás que todo sale bien."

—Oi, esa era _mi_ línea. —Le escuchó sonreír, y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo—. Supongo que estás más tranquilo. 

—Bueno, ya no quiero vomitar—aclaró, girando el rostro. Kuroo le miraba fijamente, con la cabeza inclinada y el flequillo tapándole medio rostro. Era igual a _Wybie Lovat_ —. Supongo que eso es algo bueno. 

—No tienes que sobreexigirte, probablemente sólo estaremos allí un rato y no hagamos nada. —Mentira, y una muy mala. Era obvio que no les llamaban para estar de pie mirando. Había visto suficientes redadas para saber cómo terminaban—. Y, bueno, tienes un equipo entero detrás de ti. 

—Claro. —Hubo un momento de silencio, lo suficiente para que el ambiente entre ambos se tornara extraño. Kuroo tenía esa típica expresión de querer decir algo, y Kenma estaba seguro de que sería algo estúpido o ñoño—. Kuro-

—Te protegeré. —«Estúpido _y_ ñoño, qué sorpresa»—. ¡N-No quiero decir que no puedas cuidarte solo ni nada! Sólo... bueno, ya sabes. —Se detuvo, quizá buscando las palabras indicadas—. Quiero que estés más tranquilo, eso es todo. 

—Lo estoy. 

—Oh, entonces lo de vomitar y casi desmayarte es normal—exclamó con burla. Kozume frunció el ceño, arrugando la nariz. Eso era un golpe bajo, incluso para ese idiota—. Sabes que tengo razón. 

—Como sea. 

Volvió sus ojos a la ventana, perfilando los edificios con la mirada. El vacío crecía, engullendo lo que sería una tormenta emocional horrible de no ser por su existencia, reprimiendo y arrasando con todo. Era extraño estar bien y a la vez no estarlo, tener la certeza que en cualquier momento las cosas se saldrían de control y joderían todo en el peor momento posible. Siempre era así, la mente podía ser una traidora ruin, más aún cuando había traumas de por medio. 

«¿Traumas?» repitió una voz en su cabeza, con una sonrisa que podía ver ante él, flotando en la nada. «No tienes un trauma, sólo eres un pedazo de mierda que no sabe enfrentar sus putos problemas.»

— ¿Kenma? —Un suave toque en su hombro le distrajo, haciendo que girara nuevamente la cabeza y se encontrara con aquella mirada ámbar. Kuroo parecía preocupado—. Yo... Fue en serio lo que dije, ¿sí? —Se detuvo, mordisqueándose el labio—. Realmente me importas mucho, y me duele verte así. 

—Sí, a mí también me duele estar así como no te imaginas—contestó con un marcado tono sarcástico. El vacío en su estómago se retorció, dejando escapar algo de culpa que no tardó en golpearle en la cara. «Eres un pedazo de mierda ingrato» —. Mira, no tengo ganas de estar aquí. Preferiría mil veces tener que hacer montañas de papeleo a esto, así que mientras menos hablemos... mejor. —Suspiró, volviéndose a la ventana. El cielo se había teñido de un celeste oscuro que le hizo pensar en zafiros—. Sólo... _sólo quiero ir a casa_. 

—Lo sé—murmuró Kuroo. Pudo sentir los dedos del alfa en la nuca, enroscándose alrededor de los mechones que se escapaban de su coleta, acariciando la piel expuesta. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, haciendo cosquillear los dedos de sus pies—... ¿Recuerdas lo que estábamos hablando en la cama de Bokuto esta mañana? 

— ¿Debería? 

—Lo del tratamiento hormonal y todo eso. —Giró ligeramente la cabeza, un "estoy escuchando"—. Empecé hace algunas semanas, por eso el cambio de olor. 

—Sí, vi el _Axe Dark_ en la oficina. 

— ¿Y qué opinas? 

—Si alguien pregunta, no te conozco y jamás te he visto en mi vida.

— ¡Kenma! —rezongó Kuroo, cargando su enorme cuerpo sobre el del otro. El calor que manaba de él no había disminuido siquiera un ápice, a pesar de las múltiples capas de ropa y el chaleco antibalas que traía encima—. Vamos, no huele mal. 

—Apestas como un salón de secundaria después de educación física. 

—No—exclamó, deteniéndose unos segundos para olerse a sí mismo. «Asqueroso»—. Bueno, sí, pero tampoco es tan malo. 

— ¿Ves atractivo recordar la secundaria cada vez que se te acerca la persona que te gusta? Porque yo creo que no. 

— ¿Te gusto? 

—Ese _claramente_ no era el punto. —Giró su cabeza, encontrándose de lleno con el rostro del alfa. Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca—. Además, ¿por qué demonios escogiste _Axe Dark_? ¿No que hay como... 20 variedades? 

—11 fragancias y 6 antitranspirantes, en realidad—contestó este, con el mismo tono que usaba al hablar de medusas. 

—No respondiste mi pregunta. 

—Bueno, es una tontería... —Se le escapó una carcajada nerviosa, mientras desviaba la mirada. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un bonito color rosa—. Pues, a ti te gusta el chocolate, ¿no? 

—Sí, ¿y? —replicó. Tardó un par de segundos en entender—. _Oh_. 

—Tonto, ¿no? 

—Muy tonto, lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mucho tiempo—contestó—. ¿Y cuáles eran las otras opciones? ¿Pie de manzana? 

El silencio del alfa bastó para responder su pregunta, haciéndole girar el rostro en su dirección nuevamente: el rojo le subía por el cuello, cubriendo toda su estúpida cara y llegando hasta sus orejas. A esas alturas, la risa se volvió irrefrenable para Kenma, quien tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no estallar a carcajadas. Los reclamos de Kuroo no tardaron en llegar, escupidos entre tartamudeos nerviosos y maldiciones lanzadas al aire, hasta que terminó cediendo y riéndose junto al otro. 

Y esta conversación fue suficiente para liberar un poco la tensión, pero no hizo nada con el vacío en sus entrañas. El mal augurio y la sombra de los recuerdos seguía sobre su cabeza, creciendo más y más según se iban acercando a su destino, volviendo el aire una masa densa que le raspaba la garganta y oprimía sus pulmones. 

Lo primero que notó Kozume al llegar fue la cantidad de patrullas que habían afuera, rodeando lo que se suponía que debía ser la zona de conflicto: un edificio abandonado hace más de 5 años, con ese tipo de aspecto que te quita las ganas de acercarte: la pintura —blanca en un pasado remoto— era surcada por lágrimas de óxido cobrizo, el mismo que cubría lo que alguna vez habían sido las escaleras de incendio, con la gran mayoría de las ventanas rotas o tapadas por mohosos tablones de madera. El esqueleto seco de una enredadera se aferraba a uno de los laterales de la estructura, sazonando la decrepitud general del escenario. 

Lo segundo, fue el olor a sangre. 

— ¡Muévanse, muévanse! 

Este llegó cuando siguieron a Ushijima detrás de unas patrullas, donde podía distinguirse un rastro de sangre sobre el agrietado asfalto. Habían encendido unos focos para iluminar el área, dejando a la vista un espectáculo que parecía salido de una película de acción: en el suelo y a medio cubrir por una manta azul estaba el cuerpo de Atsumu, y sobre este estaba Kita, presionando un trozo de tela contra su garganta. El alfa tenía restos de sangre seca en los labios, y por cómo el otro intentaba mitigar la hemorragia era fácil deducir lo que había ocurrido. 

Eso, y el tubo que se asomaba por un costado, ayudándole a seguir respirando. 

—Pudimos limpiar hasta la tercera planta—exclamó Kita, con su usual calma mortal. A pesar de no verse alterado, sus movimientos bruscos y tensión muscular le delataban. Aquel tipo de situaciones solían ser bastante comunes en las redadas, más cuando ambos bandos estaban armados, pero seguían siendo impactantes. La sangre se mezclaba con la menta y el licor—. Están armados. Pistolas, un par de revólveres, no parece que estuvieran al tanto de-

— ¿Qué le pasó? —La voz de Kuroo se alzó por encima de las sirenas de policía, interrumpiendo al omega. Por un momento, Kozume sintió su corazón detenerse, ¿realmente había tenido la audacia de interrumpir a un superior?

— ¿Eh? Oh, sufrió un impacto de bala en la tráquea—respondió Shinsuke, parpadeando. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio—. ¿Por qué?

—Estás presionando demasiado fuerte—explicó, agachándose junto al confundido omega. Puso sus enormes manos sobre las otras, mostrándole la forma correcta de ejercer presión, relajando los hombros y quitando su peso de encima—. ¿Ves? Así podrás frenar el sangrado y él respirar con mayor facilidad.

—... Gracias. —Tetsurō murmuró un "no es nada", antes de ponerse de pie y volver a su lugar, entre Bokuto y Kenma. Hubo un instante de silencio, donde Kita pareció reorganizar sus ideas antes de retomar la palabra—. Bueno, como decía, no parece que estuvieran al tanto de la operación, lo cual es una ventaja.

— ¿Queda alguien dentro? —preguntó Ushijima, señalando con la cabeza el edificio, que se volvía cada vez más escalofriante según el sol desaparecía.

—Creemos que hay un último guardia en la cuarta planta—continuó—. Según los informantes, allí debería estar su producto. —Silencio de nuevo, esta vez más largo y pesado—... No tenemos certeza de qué tipo de persona esté allá arriba, ninguno de los hombres que subió ha vuelto.

—Gracias por la información, Kita—contestó Ushijima, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, la cual fue correspondida de inmediato. Y, como si este gesto hubiera concluido la conversación, se giró hacia los presentes—. Síganme, les mostraré sus equipos. 

Fueron dirigidos a la parte trasera de una camioneta, donde había un tipo —otro alfa— con ojos de zorro y un marcado olor a frutos secos, el cual les miraba sin mucho interés. Sostenía su teléfono con una mano, mientras que la otra descansaba inerte a un costado de su cuerpo, cubierta por una venda ensangrentada; le faltaba el anular y el meñique. 

Levantó la mirada al escucharles llegar, dejando a la vista unos ojos que pululaban entre el gris y el amarillo, tan inexpresivos como su dueño. 

—Suna, ¿dónde está Sakusa? —preguntó Ushijima. 

—Por ahí—respondió Suna. Kenma no pudo evitar ver algo de Kita en aquel alfa, ¿acaso era un requisito estar muerto por dentro para participar? —. Dijo algo sobre organizar la siguiente... Uh, ¿oleada? 

—Está bien, gracias por la información. —El alfa se giró para mirar a los demás, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión estoica—. Encontrarán todo lo que necesiten en la camioneta. Tienen 15 minutos para alistarse, cualquier retraso irá directo a su registro de vida. 

Nadie dijo nada, y comenzaron a moverse apenas Ushiwaka se retiró. Kenma se quedó en su lugar, mirando la punta de sus zapatos, sin saber realmente qué hacer. El vacío en su estómago crecía cada vez más, una masa negra que se esparcía en sus entrañas, devorando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Se había vuelto consciente de su propia respiración, cada inhalación y exhalación, ¿siquiera debería estar pensado para seguir haciéndolo? 

«No es como si no supieras que esto pasaría» susurró la voz al fondo de su cabeza, un impulso para que se moviera. Caminó hasta la camioneta, con los murmullos de una conversación a la que no pertenecía a su alrededor, flotando. «¿De qué sirve ponerte así? Tus plegarias no arreglan nada.»

—No estoy rogando... 

— ¿Dijiste algo, Kenma? —La mano de Kuroo sobre su hombro le hizo dar un respingo. Al parecer, había dicho eso en voz alta.

—N-No... —La vergüenza le trepó por el cuello, y agradeció que la pobre iluminación ocultara su sonrojo. Hizo trabajar su mente a toda velocidad, buscando una forma de desviar una conversación que ni siquiera quiso iniciar. «Eres un desastre» —. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Te atreves a hablar después de interrumpir a un superior? Me sorprende que no te dieran una paliza allí mismo. 

— ¿Y por qué lo harían? —contestó Kuroo, sorprendido. Había cogido una pistola automática de una de las tantas cajas que había en la camioneta, y la sostuvo como si fuera cualquier cosa menos una pistola—. El idiota ese se estaba ahogando, a fin de cuentas. 

—Podrías haber esperado. 

—Bueno, sí, pero ahora tendrían un cadáver en vez de un idiota—declaró, encogiéndose de hombros. Enganchó la funda del arma al cinto, cogiendo un par de cargadores que fueron directo a su bolsillo—. Oye, ¿no crees que ese omega era raro? Olía a licor y, bueno, si no hablara podría pasar por un maniquí. 

— ¿Kita? Él es así. —Silencio. Kuroo le miraba fijamente con sus pequeñas cejas enarcadas, esperando una mejor explicación—. Le arrancaron las glándulas omega durante una tortura, por eso es como es.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo o...? 

—No, es en serio. —El rostro del alfa era un poema, y la incomodidad no tardó en asaltar a Kozume—. ¿No lo sabías? La historia es bastante famosa entre divisiones.

—No, no lo sabía—murmuró. Silencio de nuevo, y ambos se miraron sin decir nada. Los ojos de Kuroo se movían de un lado a otro, como si buscara algo, hasta soltó un "ah" repentino. Metió una mano por el costado de su chaleco antibalas, sacando algo. Era la pistola de Kenma—. Dejaste esto en la oficina, supongo que la necesitarás.

— _Uhm_. —Cogió el arma, sintiéndose pesada contra su palma. El vacío se retorció, aplastando sus pulmones, arrancándole el aliento. «No es como si no supieras que esto pasaría.»

— ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo? —preguntó Kuroo, tras carraspear para llamar su atención. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con que el otro sostenía una máscara de gas ante él—. No creo poder asegurarla solo.

—Ah, sí, está bien—murmuró, guardando la pistola por el costado de su chaleco antibalas. 

Kuroo le entregó la máscara, y Kenma le indicó con un gesto para que se girara. Este obedeció de inmediato, dándole la espalda y agachándose, quedando así su cabeza a la altura indicada para que el beta pudiera trabajar.

Aquellas máscaras —semejantes a las que uno vería en películas de accidentes radioactivos— debían ser utilizadas por reglamento en cualquier operación mayor, más aún cuando habían alfas de por medio. Estas tenían filtros especiales para las feromonas, evitando así que el usuario las inhalara y su estado fuera alterado. Se fabricaban principalmente para el uso de alfas, dado que eran los más agresivos y peligrosos a la hora de perder el control. También había para omegas, aunque no eran tan comunes por la prohibición de la participación de estos en la mayoría de operaciones.

Él, siendo beta, no necesitaba nada. Una pequeña ventaja entre todo el montón de mierda.

— ¡Hombre, nos vemos como Chernobyl! —gritó Bokuto, emocionado. Sus amarillos ojos destellaban tras los cristales de su propia máscara, pareciéndose más que nunca a los de un búho. Kuroo rio, pero no se movió de su lugar.

—Querrás decir "como las personas de Chernobyl"—contestó, estando su voz ligeramente ensordecida por el filtro. 

Kozume se apresuró en comprobar que los cierres de las correas estuvieran bien ajustados, antes de darle una palmadita al alfa en el hombro indicándole que estaba listo. Este soltó un suave "gracias", antes de volver a ponerse de pie y erguirse en toda su altura. Visto desde abajo, era como ver un monstruo salido de alguna pesadilla infantil, con la luz de las patrullas creando sombras angulosas y volviéndolo mucho más grande de lo que en realidad era. El cabello en punta se volvía una cresta de espinas, y los ojos ámbar los de un depredador al acecho.

Y, quizá, se quedó demasiado tiempo mirando, haciendo comparaciones sin sentido para distraerse del inminente destino, lo suficiente para que Kuroo lo notara. Antes de que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta, ya tenía una de esas enormes manos con las que tanto fantaseaba sobre la cabeza, acariciándole el cabello.

—Todo saldrá bien, Kenma—dijo Kuroo mirándole fijamente. 

—... Lo dices muy seguro—murmuró en respuesta. Quería apartarse, pero las delicadas caricias y el calor de la piel ajena hacían que su cuerpo le traicionara y no se moviera un ápice del lugar. Realmente quería quedarse allí por siempre. 

—Lo estoy. 

—Claro, como si pudieras controlar el destino. 

—Bueno, quizá no puedo hacer eso—contestó. Apartó su mano, no sin antes darle una corta caricia en la mejilla con sus nudillos—, pero eso no quita que podamos cuidarnos el uno al otro, ¿no? 

Una sonrisa dulce se extendió por el rostro de Kuroo, y Kenma no pudo hacer más que asentir, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Le habría gustado sonreír de vuelta, dar aunque sea el más mínimo gesto de cariño, pero el vacío en su estómago era mayor. Así que la conversación concluyó allí, en un silencio lleno de los parloteos de Bokuto sobre lo molesto que era respirar con la máscara pero cuánto deseaba que Akaashi estuviera allí para verles. 

«Akaashi» repitió Kozume para sí mismo, mientras caminaba junto al grupo hacia donde se supone que debían ir para iniciar la operación. «¿Qué diría Akaashi en un momento así?»

Durante los años que llevaban conociéndose, el omega siempre sabía las palabras indicadas para calmarlo, dando igual la situación en la que se encontraran. Jamás fallaba en volver a ponerle los pies sobre la tierra. 

¿Qué diría Akaashi en un momento así?

—Nos dividiremos en grupos de 4 para movernos y debemos inspeccionar cada planta—ordenó Ushijima, apenas estuvieron reunidos. Exceptuando por Kenma, todos los presentes eran alfas—. No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, así que absténganse de disparar si no es necesario. Puede haber material inflamable, por lo que deben tener cuidado. —Hizo una pausa, suspirando. Recorrió con la mirada los rostros que le rodeaban, uno por uno, antes de continuar—. Espero verlos a todos de vuelta, ¡ahora, muévanse! 

Todos soltaron el típico "¡sí, señor!" que uno querría creer que sólo ocurre en las películas, antes de ir hacia la entrada del edificio abandonado. Kenma iba entre Bokuto y Kuroo, usando sus cuerpos como un intento de escudo humano. El corazón le latía cada vez más rápido, y podía sentir su propia sangre zumbar contra sus tímpanos. Sostenía la pistola con ambas manos, apuntando el cañón al suelo y atento a cualquier mínimo movimiento hostil. 

La primera planta del edificio estaba llena de escombros, barriles azules y cajas, además de uno que otro cuerpo dejado tras la primera oleada policíaca. El olor a muerte y sangre impregnaba el aire, acompañado por la desagradable mezcla de feromonas de los nerviosos alfas. Kozume tenía el estómago revuelto, ¿por qué demonios esos imbéciles no usaban parches en momentos así? Bien que no podían olerse entre ellos, pero eso no quitaba que estuvieran desperdigando su hedor por todas partes. Por mera fuerza de voluntad no estaba vomitando en una esquina. 

— ¡Primera planta despejada! 

La segunda fue más de lo mismo, exceptuando por un par de archivadores con los cajones abiertos y papeles tirados, pero seguía siendo un basurero. Tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar tropezar con un par de cadáveres, sintiendo los ojos de Kuroo sobre él en todo momento. Quería decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos y se preocupara del despliegue, pero sólo pudo quemarle con la mirada. Cualquier paso en falso —esto incluía el ruido— podía arruinar la operación y derivar en muertes que podrían evitarse. Eso, además de un regaño y amonestación, dos cosas que prefería evitar a toda costa. 

— ¡Segunda planta despejada!

Las escaleras comenzaban a sacarle jadeos, pero se los aguantaba. No pensaba darle material de burla al alfa, prefería morir ahogado antes que eso.

— ¡Tercera planta despejada!

Llegando a la cuarta planta, el olor a caramelo quemado le inundó la nariz, revolviéndole el estómago. Los recuerdos llenaron su cabeza y le bloquearon por unos instantes, haciendo que se doblara sobre sí mismo ante las arcadas. La cicatriz de su antebrazo estaba en llamas, podía escuchar nuevamente los crujidos de sus huesos al romperse, el sonido de su propia sangre derramándose en el suelo, los quejidos de Akaashi al fondo con la ropa a medio desgarrar.

«Detente, por favor, detente.»

—Kenma. —Una mano se posó sobre su espalda; era Kuroo. Aquel par de ojos destellaban tras los cristales de la máscara, preocupados de una forma que jamás había visto antes—. _Tú puedes, vamos._

Palmadas suaves, caricias que podía sentir a través del chaleco antibalas. Tragó la mezcla de bilis y saliva que tenía en la boca, obligándose a seguir caminando junto al pelotón, fijándose en los distintos detalles del lugar para distraerse.

A diferencia de las otras plantas, esta parecía estaba mucho más ordenada, y estaba compuesta por más de un ambiente. La escalera les llevaba a un rectángulo amplio, que conectaba a otro cuarto a través de unas puertas dobles, las cuales se hallaban abiertas de par en par. De allí brotaba el olor a caramelo quemado, mezclándose con el metálico de la sangre y algo que a Kenma le recordó a un cadáver destripado. Los intestinos tenían un aroma particular, más aún cuando su contenido era derramado.

Al menos ya podían intuir lo que les había pasado a los hombres que no regresaron.

—No hay espacio suficiente para que entremos todos, por lo que alguien deberá ir primero—susurró Ushijima, tras reunir a todos en una esquina. La visión de tantos alfas con máscaras de gas era aterradora, y Kenma no pudo evitar encogerse—. El resto apoyaría, pero no puedo asegurar nada—continuó—. Si hay material inflamable, no podremos disparar, tampoco si el blanco está en movimiento constante. Puede que esté bajo los efectos del estimulante.

—Alguien podría entrar e inmovilizarlo—sugirió Iwaizumi, quien estaba entre Bokuto y Kuroo—. Con que esté quieto un instante puedo apuntar y disparar a la cabeza con mi _Remigton_.

—Sería una misión suicida—murmuró un tipo con dos lunares sobre su ojo derecho, el cual Kozume recordaba haber visto junto a Ushijima antes. Su olor era bastante particular, semejante al desinfectante de los hospitales—. Las máscaras limitan la visión y respiración, el que entre sería un blanco fácil.

— ¿Puedo ir yo? —La voz de Kuroo se alzó, congelando la sangre de Kenma. Podía sentir su propio pulso contra las sienes y la ansiedad trepando por su garganta, ¿realmente aquel idiota se estaba ofreciendo para morir? ¿Había perdido la cabeza?—. Tengo buenos reflejos, podré resistir algunos golpes.

— ¿Estás seguro? Podemos ver otras opciones antes.

—No, de verdad, quiero-

—Yo lo haré.

Aquellas palabras escaparon de la boca de Kenma de forma automática, como si hubieran estado destinadas a salir. El silencio que vino después fue sepulcral, y pudo sentir el peso de unas siete miradas sobre él, juzgándole, riéndose de su estúpido intento de hacerse el valiente. ¿Qué más era, a fin de cuentas? Apenas podía mantenerse de pie sin ceder ante los fantasmas del pasado, y por mera suerte no había vuelto a vomitar. Era una locura pensar que podría atravesar esas puertas y adentrarse a un cuarto prácticamente a oscuras, vigilado por un alfa del que no conocía su fuerza, habilidades o siquiera si traía algún arma encima.

«Eres un pedazo de mierda inútil, sólo conseguirás que te maten.»

—Y-Yo no llevo una máscara, por lo que puedo moverme mejor. —Cada palabra se sentía como si le desgarraran las entrañas a cuchilladas. Su corazón latía rápido como un colibrí, toda la atención estaba sobre él. «¿Qué demonios haces? Pedazo de mierda estúpido, van a matarte.» —. Soy buen tirador, si me acerco lo suficiente puedo neutralizarlo.

—Eso es cierto. —contestó Ushijima. «Van a matarte, van a matarte, estúpido pedazo de mierda inútil.» —. Pero, ¿puedes con eso?

—Sí, claro. —Miró a Kuroo, y pudo ver el pánico en sus ojos ámbar. «¿Ves? Él tampoco cree en ti, van a matarte y no serás más que un estorbo» —. Tampoco es como si el riesgo fuera menor con alguien más.

—Hm. —El alfa de ojos oliva lo pensó durante unos segundos, antes de asentir. La temperatura del lugar había caído en picada, o al menos así lo sintió el beta. «Pedazo de mierda inútil.» —. Está bien, irás adelante, Kozume Kenma.

Ushijima siguió dando unas cuantas instrucciones más, pero ya no estaba prestando atención. Su cabeza flotaba lejos, dejando atrás aquel edificio en ruinas y el vacío que engullía sus entrañas, entrando a un estado que no sabía si definir como paz. Tenía la mente en blanco y su cuerpo se movía por cuenta propia, ignorando por completo las miradas que Kuroo le lanzaba o sus insistentes toques en el brazo. Sólo esperó a que dieran la partida, desplazándose hacia la posición que debía ocupar. 

Cerca de las puertas dobles, el olor a caramelo quemado era sofocante. Una luz roja se colaba por el espacio que quedaba entre las hojas de madera vieja, recordando a los cuartos oscuros que se usaban para revelar fotografías. Sintió su propio pulso retumbar dentro de su cráneo, y se encontró conteniendo la respiración hasta que sus pulmones gritaron. Esa era, quizá, la decisión más estúpida y arriesgada que jamás había tomado, y aun así se atrevía a no escuchar a su subconsciente. 

«Eres un pedazo de mierda inútil, sólo conseguirás que te maten.»

Parpadeó, los ojos le ardían. Si no era él, ¿quién más sería? Kuroo se había ofrecido y de seguro Bokuto lo tenía en mente. En última instancia, podía ser alguien que él no conociera, uno de esos otros alfas que iban con ellos —un afroamericano de semblante tranquilo y tipo de cabello corto— tendría que hacerlo, pero aun así el sentimiento de culpa seguiría allí, retorciéndose en el fondo de su estómago. Él tenía un arma, buena puntería, podía moverse bien, no era sofocado por una puta máscara, las feromonas no le afectaban, ¿quién más podría ser un candidato más perfecto?

«Eres un pedazo de mierda inútil, sólo conseguirás que te maten.»

¿Qué sentido tenía si iba a dejar que los demás hicieran todo por él? Puede que no llegara hasta allí por su cuenta,siendo ayudado muchas veces por Akaashi, y últimamente Kuroo, pero no podía seguir dependiendo de los demás. No estaba bien, era injusto, por más que su pasado estuviera cobrando vida y arrancándole la poca cordura que le quedaba. No iba a dejar que otros murieran por su culpa, por no actuar, por ser un cobarde de mierda. 

«Ya verás que todo sale bien.»

Las palabras de Kuroo resonaron dentro de su cabeza una vez más, trayendo el silencio consigo. Pudo respirar, coger una gran bocanada de aire y expulsarlo lentamente de sus pulmones, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Abrió ambas puertas de una sola patada, revelando a su objetivo: una mujer alfa de dos metros y tanto de altura, de contextura musculosa y cabello blanco que caía sobre sus anchos hombros. Su expresión era tranquila, incluso bajo la tétrica ampolleta roja que colgaba del techo. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro apenas posó sus ojos rojos en el beta, dándole un aspecto infantil que le revolvería el estómago a cualquiera.

— ¡Oh, qué tenemos aquí!

Antes de que la mujer se moviera o el arrepentimiento le hiciera dar un paso atrás, Kenma se lanzó hacia ella, sosteniendo la pistola con fuerza en su mano derecha. Elevó el cañón, apuntando al cuello o la cabeza, a esas alturas le daba igual donde fuera a parar la bala mientras matara a ese monstruo. Contuvo el aliento, fijándose que no hubiera ningún puñetazo volando en su dirección, y presionó el gatillo.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta: la explosión, la bala yendo a parar al techo, aquella bota de cuero encajándose en su costado. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo cuando su cuerpo se estampó contra la pared a un lado, expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones en medio de un grito ahogado. Escuchó los chasquidos de sus huesos al ser aplastados contra el concreto, y vio bailar luces de colores ante sus ojos. Tosió una y otra vez, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, intentando con todas sus fuerzas meter algo de aire a su puto cuerpo.

— ¡Eres tan pequeño, fue como golpear un juguete inflable! —La voz risueña de la mujer llegó a sus oídos, y la punta de unas botas de cuero negro no tardaron en aparecer delante de sus narices. Jadeó, ¿dónde estaba su pistola? —. Oi, ¿sigues vivo? ¡Oi!

Intentó moverse, aunque fuera arrastrándose, pero sus músculos temblaban demasiado para siquiera servir de algo. La alfa se agachó, cogiéndole por el cabello y levantándolo, dejando sus pies suspendidos a unos diez centímetros del suelo. Su cuero cabelludo aullaba de dolor, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le nublaran la vista. Dolía, dolía demasiado, ¿dónde estaba su pistola?

—También eres _muy_ lindo—exclamó ella, con un tono tan alegre como escalofriante. Se acercó, pegando su nariz al cuello de Kenma, quien contuvo la respiración al sentir como la mujer inhalaba con fuerza. Quería llorar—. Es una pena que no seas un omega, me habría encantado divertirme contigo un rato. 

La alfa le soltó, y no pudo contener un quejido cuando se estrelló contra el suelo. El costado donde había recibido la patada se sentía caliente, y tenía la certeza de que si intentaba moverse dolería como el demonio, pero aun así lo hizo: flexionó las piernas y los brazos bajo su cuerpo en un intento desesperado por levantarse y huir, pero otra patada le volvió a lanzar contra la pared. 

Esta vez fue contra sus costillas, y pudo escuchar claramente el crujido de sus huesos al romperse. Una oleada de dolor le recorrió, haciéndole soltar un gimoteo lamentable mientras intentaba levantarse de nuevo, pero no tuvo tiempo: otra patada, esta vez en su estómago, le quitó el aliento, haciéndole vomitar el contenido de su estómago. Se retorció en agonía, jadeando, intentando con todas sus fuerzas seguir respirando, pero los golpes continuaron. 

Una y otra vez, la pesada bota de la mujer impactó contra sus costillas y vientre, arrancándole alaridos que parecían hechos por un animal. Sólo atinó a cubrirse la cara con los antebrazos, sintiendo como sus órganos se iban pulverizando en su interior. La sangre zumbaba contra sus tímpanos cargada de adrenalina, y la desesperación no tardó en nublar su juicio. 

Vio el brillo del cañón de la pistola a unos metros de él, por lo que esperó a la pausa, esa que el monstruo necesitaba para echar el pie hacia atrás antes de la siguiente patada, y se movió. Quedó recostado sobre su adolorido vientre, con ambos brazos estirados en un último intento de alcanzar el arma, pero apenas logró rozar el mango con la punta de los dedos. Y, antes de que lograra volver a cubrirse o siquiera procesar lo que sucedía, escuchó el aire silbar cerca de su oreja. 

El cuerpo de Kenma se desplomó tras el impacto en su cabeza.


	7. Ya verás que todo sale bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pasado vuelve tanto para Kenma como para Kuroo, sólo para masticarles entre sus hambrientas fauces.
> 
> TW: violencia, sangre, uñas, menciones de un abuso sexual pasado (Kuroo) y burlas.

Los rayos del sol acarician sus párpados, haciendo que el rojo bailara tras de estos. Sombras se cruzan como dedos alargados, algunas fugaces y otras ocasionales, creando un escenario esculpido en los colores del atardecer. El calor muerde sus mejillas, mientras el inconfundible aroma de la sal marina inunda su nariz y el sonido lejano de las gaviotas baila en sus oídos. Frunce el ceño, haciendo una mueca, apretando los párpados e intentando volver a dormir, pero no tiene éxito; termina por abrir los ojos, siendo recibido por una luz cegadora. Parpadea, manteniendo los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, hasta que su vista se adapta y es recibido por un firmamento celeste, plagado de nubes blancas como el algodón, llenando el escenario son sus formas de ensueño.

—Oh, Kozume, despertaste.

Una voz a su lado llama su atención, haciéndole parpadear nuevamente, esta vez de manera más lenta. Su cuerpo tarda unos momentos en reaccionar, sentándose sobre la suave superficie y sintiendo como esta se deforma bajo su peso, tomando la forma de sus piernas y trasero. Sus ojos pasan del cielo a la blanca arena, y luego al mar. El agua es turquesa, transparente, y lame con calma la orilla de la amplia playa, revoloteando como blanca espuma al tocar tierra. En sus azules entrañas sobresalen rocas grises, talladas por años de soportas los golpes de las olas.

Una mano se posa sobre su frente, cálida, haciendo que desvíe la mirada hacia su costado. Akaashi está allí, con un sombrero de paja, una camiseta azul de manga corta y unos shorts blancos. Va descalzo, dejando que la arena se cuele entre sus dedos, pegándose a la piel de sus piernas. Pequeñas motas de luz manchan su piel, consecuencia de que el sol se cuele entre los resquicios del sombrero; sus ojos destellan, mezclándose en ellos tonalidades grises, azules y verdes. Una pequeña sonrisa tira de sus labios, dándole una expresión tan calma como amable.

Kenma tarda unos segundos en encontrar su propia voz, cohibido ante tanta belleza.

—... ¿Akaashi? —El otro asiente, ampliando un poco más su sonrisa. Se siente estúpido, y sus mejillas se enrojecen un poco más, pero la culpa ya no es de los rayos del sol—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia—contesta el omega, desviando su mirada hacia la costa. La mano se aparta, dejando un vacío en su frente. Las gaviotas chillan, y el sonido de las olas les arrulla en la lejanía—. A fin de cuentas, tú quisiste venir aquí.

— _¿Yo...?_

Vuelve a parpadear, bajando la mirada hacia la arena. Ve sus propias manos, tan pequeñas y delgadas como siempre —¿por qué no lo serían?—, y coge un puñado de arena. Los granos se escapan entre sus dedos, mientras busca la razón por la que querría estar allí. Siente una punzada en su cabeza, y el inconfundible sabor de la sangre llena su boca. No puede respirar, sus entrañas están en llamas y boquea como un pez fuera del agua. El pánico se aferra a su corazón como una tenaza, estrujándolo, cerrando su vista por unos largos y agónicos segundos.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunta Akaashi.

Su puño termina de vaciarse, cayendo hasta el último grano de arena. Vuelve a respirar, y el dolor en su sien se esfuma como si nada hubiera pasado.

—... No lo recuerdo—responde, en un murmullo. La tibia brisa marina acaricia su piel, soltando algunos mechones de la coleta que recoge su largo cabello. Coge una bocanada de aire, llenando sus pulmones, antes de expulsarla lentamente—. ¿Hemos estado aquí antes? No recuerdo ninguna playa que sea así.

—Podría decirse que ya la has visto un par de veces, pero nunca has estado en ella—explica el otro, estirándose. Posa sus manos a los costados como apoyo, mientras inclina su torso hacia atrás. Las motas de sol se mueven sobre su piel, danzando, y Kenma no puede quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Oh.

—Bueno, no importa—dice el omega, cerrando los ojos. Se forma un pequeño silencio, el cual sólo es llenado por el sonido de las olas y los graznidos ocasionales de las gaviotas. Al fondo, el mar rompe contra las rocas, explotando en chorros de blanca espuma. Akaashi abre los ojos, con la mirada en el horizonte—. ¿Cómo estás? Recuerdo que querías hablar con Kuroo-san.

—Oh, bien—contesta, sin pensarlo demasiado. Otra clavada en su sien, más suave, ¿cuándo había hablado con Kuroo? —. Salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

— ¿De verdad? —sonríe, hablando con genuina alegría—. ¿Incluso cuando le dijiste que te metiste a sus archivos y leíste sobre el abuso?

La sangre llena su boca de nuevo, y su garganta se cierra. El frío trepa por sus piernas, mientras sus sienes son atravesadas una y otra vez por cuchillas invisibles. Jadea, se está quedando sin aire, sus costillas aullan de dolor y su corazón se retuerce. La arena se endurece, haciendo que los huesos se le claven en la carne. ¿Qué sucede? No lo sabe, nadie lo sabe.

Akaashi, ante el silencio, gira su cabeza, clavando aquel par de enormes ojos grises —¿o eran azules?— en los suyos, con las motas de luz pareciendo pecas sobre sus pómulos. Parpadea, los iris son verdes, y ladea la cabeza con una pregunta escrita en el rostro. Ante esto, Kenma vuelve a buscar su voz, sintiendo su pecho presionado por una fuerza invisible.

— ¿Cómo...?

—Sabes bien que es un delito revisar los archivos, más aún los de tus compañeros de trabajo—dice Akaashi, con voz suave. Vuelve a parpadear, y el gris es bañado por el azul. La brisa marina les roza la piel, fría y húmeda, con el olor de la sangre impregnando sus poros—. Confié en ti, y aun así te dio igual que eso me afectara. Podrían despedirme por lo que hiciste, ¿sabes? Entraste con mi nombre y contraseña.

—L-Lo siento... —Las palabras brotan de forma atropellada, raspando su garganta. Le arden los ojos, y el dolor en sus sienes comienza se desplaza a un costado de su rostro, infectando cada rincón de este. Saborea la sangre, puede sentir los coágulos formarse contra su lengua—. Yo... estaba asustado, sé que fui imprudente pero-

— _"Pero ya solucioné las cosas"_ —le interrumpe Keiji, sonriendo. Sus ojos son grises, y los rayos del sol les arrancan destellos azules y verdes—. Y Akaashi siempre te perdona este tipo de cosas, porque es un buen amigo.

Kenma asiente. La presión desaparece, al igual que la sangre. Las gaviotas graznan, y la sal marina se pega a la piel de su rostro. Relame sus resecos labios, volviendo su mirada hacia el agua turquesa, mientras la brisa vuelve a acariciar sus piernas desnudas.

—Akaashi—comienza. El otro gira su rostro para mirarle—, ¿cómo vas con Bokuto?

—Oh, supongo que bien—contesta el omega, encogiéndose de hombros. Kozume le mira de reojo, viendo como entierra los dedos de sus pies en la blanca arena, que se pega a él como una segunda piel—. Creí que ya no te importaba.

—Claro que me importa, sólo... —Vuelve a relamerse los labios, la culpa sabe a sangre—... Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, ya sabes.

—Tampoco es como si te interesen realmente los demás, ¿sabes? —ríe el otro, y las olas vuelven a romper contra las rocas. Suena un disparo—. Sólo te preocupas por ti mismo.

—Eso no es-

—Oh, claro que es cierto—exclama Akaashi, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

La luz del sol ya no calienta, y la arena comienza a engullir los pies de Kenma. La temperatura de su cuerpo desciende, mientras que la garra vuelve a estrujar su corazón. Siente la bilis en la lengua, mezclada con el hierro de la sangre. No puede respirar.

—Primero fue ese chico en la preparatoria, ¿recuerdas su nombre? Por supuesto que no, con suerte sabes que existió. Lo usaste para coger y lo desechaste. —Punzadas aparecen en sus costillas, y el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo está en llamas. Jadea, intentado coger aunque sea una mísera bocanada de aire—. Pero eso no importa, porque triunfaste. Realmente fue genial lo del caso Dahmer, ¿no crees? Ir a ese sucio departamento y descubrir los cadáveres, los restos carcomidos que dejó ese monstruo—continua—. Todo gracias al _querido_ Akaashi, al que le mientes y ocultas cosas según te convenga.

La cabeza le da vueltas y los ojos le arden, no puede respirar. Sangre sube por su garganta, saliéndole por la nariz y acumulándose en su boca.

—Pero eso da igual, claro, mientras nadie sepa todo estará bien. El _gran detective Kozume Kenma_ puede hacer lo que se le de la puta gana. —El sol es rojo, y el océano está lleno de sangre. Kenma se lleva las manos al cuello, arañándolo, intentando abrir una brecha por la cual respirar. Las sombras le acechan por las esquinas de sus ojos—. ¿No es así como te llamaba Kuroo-san? Te tiene en muy alta estima considerando el pedazo de mierda inútil que eres. —Una sonrisa alargada se extiende por el rostro de Keiji, abriendo la carne de sus comisuras—. Deberías morir, ¿no crees? Ni siquiera eres capaz de sostener bien una pistola o disparar a dónde te piden. _Muere de una puta vez, pedazo de mierda._

Calientes lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas, y las arcadas no tardan en retorcer su estómago. Rodea su tráquea con los dedos, rogando por una ayuda que jamás llega. En sus oídos resuenan golpes secos, casi rítmicos, mientras la arena engulle sus piernas. Hace frío, siente que sus ojos y corazón van a explotar, ¿por qué?

Se dobla sobre sí mismo, jadeando, ahogándose con sus propios fluidos. Los golpes son reemplazados por un pitido agudo a la par que ensordecedor, y su campo de visión se transforma en un túnel difuso de paredes negras. Las olas carmesí se arrastran por la arena hasta llegar a sus pies, lamiendo los dedos y colándose entre ellos, subiendo por sus debiluchas piernas. Sus músculos aúllan al unísono, y la piel de su cuello se va acumulando bajo sus uñas según los arañazos aumentan. Tose una y otra vez, la sangre le sale por la boca y nariz.

_¿Por qué?_

—Kenma.

Una mano se posa en su hombro, y la ilusión se esfuma. La brisa marina acaricia su rostro, los rayos del sol vuelven a besar su cuerpo frío y el agua ya no toca sus pies. Quita las manos de su cuello, sintiendo contra estas la textura porosa de la arena, que se cuela bajo sus uñas. Se queda quieto unos instantes, a la espera de un golpe que jamás llega. Coge una gran bocanada de aire, llenando sus adoloridos pulmones de aire, sintiendo como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

La mano en su hombro se mueve lento hasta su espalda, acariciándole, hasta rematar con unas palmatidas que llaman su atención. Gira el rostro y se encuentra de nuevo con el de Akaashi, las pecas de luz cubren sus pómulos y su mirada gris vuelve a destellar, mientras sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa comprensiva.

— _Ya no puedes seguir huyendo._

—¿E-Eh?

—La respuesta a tu pregunta—exclama Akaashi, ladeando su cabeza. Un escalofrío baja por la columna de Kenma y el olor a sangre vuelve a bailar en su nariz. Él no debería estar allí—. _"¿Qué diría Akaashi en un momento así?"_ —cita. El sol deja de calentar y golpes secos se escuchan a la distancia, como el eco lejano de una pesadilla que había olvidado—. Es hora de enfrentar la realidad.

Los golpes son cada vez más fuertes, y el sabor a sangre inunda su boca.

—No puedes seguir huyendo, Kenma.

_Y despertó._

* * *

Kenma abrió los ojos de golpe, cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire, atragantándose con la bola de sangre coagulada que tenía en la garganta. La cabeza le da vueltas, y el dolor en su costado es peor a cada segundo que pasa, quizá producto de un par de costillas rotas. Seguía recostado en el suelo del sucio edificio abandonado, en la misma habitación de luz roja y rodeado de escombros. Tardó unos momentos en percatarse que lo húmedo que siente contra la mejilla es su propio vómito.

Todo el escenario era un cúmulo de manchas borrosas, y los sonidos parecen venir de kilómetros bajo el agua. Apenas podía percibir donde comenzaba y termina su cuerpo, por lo que se tomó unos segundos para poner en orden sus pensamientos, o al menos salir un poco de la confusión. Parpadeó una y otra vez, rápido, obligándose a seguir respirando y mantenerse despierto.

Lo primero que logró enfocar fue a la alfa de cabello blanco, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas un brazo que se aferraba a un cuchillo que ella tenía en el hombro. Ella lo aporreó una y otra vez, hasta que el característico sonido que hacen los huesos al romperse llenó el asqueroso cuarto, seguido de un alarido que Kozume no tardó en reconocer: era Bokuto.

Parpadeó de nuevo, viendo un poco más de la escena cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. El alfa cara de búho —al parecer— había logrado clavarle un cuchillo al monstruo, al cual se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras el resto de su cuerpo colgaba. Por la posición de sus piernas no era difícil suponer que se había resbalado o que estaban heridas, pero eso no era lo preocupante, sino el ángulo antinatural que tenía su brazo derecho tras los reiterados impactos.

— ¡¿Esto es lo mejor que tienen?! —bramó la mujer, propinándole un último golpe al de cabellos grises. Este soltó el mango que sobresalía del hombro de ella, estampándose contra el suelo dando un sonido seco. No volvió a moverse—. ¡¿Y así osan llamarse alfas?!

Kenma sintió su estómago contraerse ante los gritos, escuchando sus propios latidos contra los tímpanos. Apoyó las palmas en el suelo, en un triste intento por levantarse, pero fue inútil; sus brazos temblaban, y los músculos de su espalda no querían obedecerle. Sólo consiguió ser castigado con oleadas de dolor en su costado izquierdo, antes de derrumbarse en el mismo lugar, jadeando. El vómito se mezclaba con la sangre que le caía de la nariz, formando una masa repugnante que se pegaba a su mejilla, quemando su piel.

Vio como la mujer le daba una patada en el estómago a Bokuto, haciendo que este soltara un quejido. La sonrisa infantil no había desaparecido de su rostro, siendo ahora incluso más terrorífica por la sangre que caía de su nariz y golpes que deformaban sus facciones. Ella no parecía notarlo, moviéndose como si no tuviera un cuchillo clavado en el hombro o si heridas de balas a lo largo de sus enormes brazos fueran meros rasguños. La sangre descendía por su piel blanca en delgados hilos, hasta llegar a la punta de sus dedos y caer al vacío.

La imagen era grotesca, y no hizo más que revolver el estómago de Kenma hasta hacerle sentir de nuevo la bilis contra la lengua. Esa alfa no era como el que había intentado abusar de Akaashi en el bar, siendo responsable de la mordida, no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes. Era un monstruo, de esos por los que los omegas rezan cada noche para no toparse y que incluso los de su propia estirpe temen.

Iban a morir.

El pánico se aferró a su pecho, aplastando su corazón, volviendo cada respiración una tortura. Volvió a intentar levantarse, rompiendo sus uñas contra el suelo, sintiendo latigazos de dolor recorrer su espinazo. Lágrimas se acumularon en las esquinas de sus párpados, mientras que el repentino impulso de huir invadió cada rincón de su mente. El caos era ensordecedor y, como un animal acorralado, buscó desesperadamente una apertura, un escondite, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a esconderse de ese monstruo albino.

Y, entonces, lo vio.

Al otro lado de la habitación, en el limbo entre derrumbarse y volver a ponerse de pie, estaba Kuroo. Con una sucia rodilla hacia un lado y ambas palmas apoyadas bajo su cuerpo, el alfa luchaba por levantarse, con el cabello aplastado y pegándose a su piel por el sudor. Había perdido la máscara de gas, dejando a la vista su cara magullada. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, manteniendo una expresión que parecía más de dolor que ira, mientras de sus labios goteaba sangre. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, en una batalla silenciosa contra sí mismo.

El corazón de Kenma se contrajo, y no pudo evitar dar un grito ahogado cuando la alfa se giró hacia el otro. El beta sintió punzadas de dolor en la punta de sus dedos cuando sus uñas terminaron de zafarse, pero no les prestó atención. Concentró todas sus fuerzas en los músculos de sus brazos, logrando levantarse unos pocos centímetros, donde se detuvo para descansar. Debía ayudarlo, tenía que ayudarlo.

— ¡Oh, pero miren quién despertó! —exclamó la mujer, con esa alegría infantil que no parecía abandonarla. Kozume la vio acercarse a Kuroo, hincándose a su lado y cogiéndole por el pelo. El quejido que este soltó se le clavó como agujas en los oídos, tensando sus músculos en una nube de pánico—. Para ser tan débil tienes un gran espíritu de pelea, ¡dime tu nombre, así cuando te mate podré decir que derroté a alguien muy poderoso!

Silencio. El beta sólo alcanzaba a escuchar sus propios latidos contra los oídos, y la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle. Aun así, no se rindió, poniendo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia entre su pecho y el suelo, lo suficiente para fletar su rodilla y meterla bajo su cuerpo.

—Jódete—escupió Kuroo, soltando un jadeo cuando la alfa tiró de su cabello, obligándole a levantar el rostro.

— ¡Eh, no tienes por qué ser tan agresivo conmigo! —lloriqueó ella, haciendo pucheros. Se detuvo, dejando su expresión en blanco por unos segundos, durante los cuales Kenma logró meter la otra rodilla bajo su cuerpo. «Falta poco, no puedes seguir huyendo» —. Espera, ahora que me fijo... ¿No eres _Kuroo Tetsurō_ , ese chico que casi muere en los baños de Nekoma?

Un silencio pesado se formó, únicamente escuchándose de fondo los murmullos de los hombres que quedaban en el cuarto contiguo. Por parte, Kozume sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones de golpe, y sólo pudo levantar la vista para mirar al rostro del alfa.

La piel de Kuroo había perdido de golpe su color, y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como para que el iris fuera un círculo perfecto, aunque sólo alcanzaba a verse el negro de sus dilatadas pupilas. Sus labios, tan pálidos como su piel, temblaban, abriéndose y cerrándose una y otra vez, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma errática, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo colgaba inerte cual muñeca rota, siendo sacudido de vez en cuando por algún espasmo involuntario.

Su rostro estaba contraído por el pánico, la misma expresión que tenía aquella vez donde le recogió en la calle en plena madrugada después de un ataque.

— ¡Claro, cómo no lo noté antes! —exclamó la alfa de cabello blanco, golpeándose la frente con la mano. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, una alegría que contrastaba demasiado con su rostro cubierto de sangre. Era una imagen de pesadilla—. Sabía que había visto ese peinado tuyo en otro lugar.

Kenma ya no respiraba, a esas alturas sus pulmones podían irse a tomar por culo. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla hasta sentir el calor de la sangre volver a llenar su boca, forzando sus músculos hasta que el dolor fue un pitido sordo en sus oídos. Logró apoyar un pie, apoyándose en la pared para erguirse un poco antes de seguir con el otro. Las uñas que no estaban rotas terminaron por partirse y despegarse de su carne, astillándose y doblándose en ángulos que habrían hecho desmayar a cualquiera, pero no le importaba.

Sólo podía ver a Kuroo.

Cogió un trozo de cristal que estaba cerca de él, empuñándolo hasta sentir que rasgaba su piel, tensando sus piernas para terminar de levantarse. Pegó el arma improvisada a su costado, intentando ocultarla de miradas indeseadas.

«No puedes seguir huyendo.»

—Hombre, ¡todos los de tercero tenían el vídeo! —exclamó la mujer, llevando su mano libre hasta su rostro en una expresión caricaturesca. Suspiró con aires melancólicos—. Nunca había visto a un alfa llorar tanto, realmente no eres muy valiente, ¿a qué no?

Soltó el cuerpo de Kuroo, y este se estampó contra el suelo sin siquiera luchar. El alfa temblaba, respirando de forma superficial y rápido, estaba hiperventilando. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando la mujer monstruosa le aplastó la cara contra el concreto, riéndose y llamándole una y otra vez por su nombre.

— ¡Kuroo, Kuroo, Kuroo! ¡ _"El chico apuñalado de los baños"_ , así te llamaban!

Ella reía mientras la sangre de Kenma hervía al interior de sus venas, ¿cómo alguien así podía respirar su mismo aire? ¿Cómo los dioses permitían que ese tipo de aberraciones vivieran?

—Realmente fue una pena que la policía confiscara todo, ¡sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo!

Cerró su mano alrededor del cristal, sintiendo un ardor caliente recorrer su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, sintiendo oleadas de ira inundar sus músculos. Su costado dejó de doler, y pudo ver más claro que nunca el escenario ante él, incluso mucho más que el día del incidente.

— ¡Deberías haberlos-!

— _¡Suéltalo!_

Su voz fue como un trueno en medio del silencio, al punto en que incluso los que estaban afuera se enmudecieron. No se escuchaba nada más aparte de un goteo ocasional, quizá producto de algún sangrado demasiado insistente o simple sudor.

Lo primero que Kenma sintió sobre él fue aquel par de ojos ámbar que adoraba, mirándole con el pánico más puro y con un ruego silencioso. «Huye» decían, tanto él como Kuroo sabían que no había vuelta atrás a partir de ese punto, pero no le importaba. Estaba cansado de huir, de siempre tener que esconderse con la cabeza entre las piernas y rogar porque no le encontraran, pasar días sin dormir por las constantes pesadillas, que la inseguridad le carcomiera hasta que terminaba dañando a los demás.

«No puedes seguir huyendo, Kenma.»

—Oh, qué tenemos aquí. —La mujer albina dejó en paz el cuerpo de Tetsurō, levantándose lentamente y girando para encarar a Kozume. Su rostro mantenía aquella calma extraña que tenía desde el inicio, aunque por su mirada no era difícil decir que estaba molesta; la sombra que cubría sus ojos carmesíes le delataba—. ¿No estabas muerto? Te di una buena patada en la cabeza.

No dijo nada, conteniendo la respiración. A decir verdad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer; había gritado sin pensar, ni siquiera tenía un plan en mente, sólo quería que dejara en paz a Kuroo. Aún recordaba la noche en que recogió al alfa en medio de la calle, como temblaba y lloraba por algo que, en ese momento, no entendía, pero ahora sabía bien.

¿Qué derecho tenía ese monstruo a tratarles como basura? Una cosa eran los golpes, pelear hasta matar al contrincante, algo a lo que Kenma estaba acostumbrado por el tipo de trabajo que tenía. Las personas matan personas, el fuerte aplasta al débil; el mundo funcionaba así incluso antes de que la historia existiera, ¿pero explotar los traumas de otros como si fueran un juego? Eso era jugar sucio, y él no soportaba a los tramposos.

—Tu cara da algo de miedo, ¡tienes una expresión muy fiera para ser tan pequeño! —exclamó ella, al no recibir respuesta. Kenma apretó los puños, sintiendo de nuevo el cristal cortar su palma. No tenía oportunidad, de eso estaba seguro, pero al menos podría servir como distracción—. ¡Oi! ¿Estás sordo o qué? Te estoy hablando a ti, cabeza de pudín.

Tragó duro, mordisqueándose el interior de la mejilla. Estaba de pie con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, con la esperanza de que sus rodillas no se doblaran y terminara estampado la cara contra el suelo. No podía moverse, menos aún escapar, así que sólo le quedaba esperar que un milagro ocurriera. «Iwaizumi puede dispararle, ¿no?» pensó, moviendo con cuidado los ojos hacia las puertas dobles por las que había entrado hace quién sabe cuánto rato.

— ¡Oi! —exclamó ella, alargando el sonido.

La alfa dio un paso, y el corazón de Kenma brincó dentro de su pecho. La entrada estaba abierta de par en par, dejando ver un poco de los hombres que esperaban afuera. Teniendo en cuenta la fuerza y habilidad de lucha que tenía su contrincante, lo más lógico era eso, que se velara por la seguridad de los soldados restantes hasta tener una oportunidad de ataque. Él —y esto sin haber liderado nunca una operación así— habría tomado la misma decisión: perder la menor cantidad de hombres posibles. Los recursos humanos no son infinitos, y en el campo de las Fuerzas Especiales con ese nivel de despliegue solían ser aún más limitados. Era una locura arriesgarse para salvar a tres rezagados que ni siquiera se sabía si sobrevivirían.

Si querían salir de allí con vida, necesitaban una oportunidad; más bien, un señuelo que les dejara actuar.

— ¿Por qué no me respondes, eh? ¡Vamos, no es divertido hablar sola!

Los pasos de la mujer eran pesados, haciendo temblar los huesos del beta. Él había sido quien se ofreció para entrar primero, para dar el primer tiro y acabar de una vez con el monstruo, pero perdió de forma patética. Dejó la pistola escapar de sus manos y no pudo alcanzarla en el momento preciso, eso ya sin mencionar que sólo con unos cuantos golpes quedó fuera de combate. Era débil, inútil si no tenía un arma entre las manos, por su culpa Kuroo y Bokuto habían terminado heridos, quizá con consecuencias de por vida.

Él más que nadie tenía que hacerlo, a pesar de tener todo en contra. Si lograba, aunque sea, abrir una brecha en la defensa del monstruo, podría salvar la misión.

— ¡Oi!

La mujer se detuvo frente a él, separándolos apenas un par de metros. Estando así de cerca, la diferencia de altura y contextura era más que evidente, y Kenma no pudo evitar sentir que sus rodillas se volvían una masa gelatinosa. Aun así, no retrocedió, teniendo las pelotas de levantar el mentón y encarar a la alfa, clavando sus dorados ojos en los contrarios. Las pupilas de la mujer estaban dilatadas, siendo dos agujeros que engullían la luz sin reflejar nada, coronados por aquel iris carmesí que combinaba bastante bien con las venas que recorrían su esclerótica y la sangre que manchaba su rostro. El olor a caramelo quemado volvió a golpearle con fuerza, irritándole la nariz y garganta.

Le habría gustado hacer una mueca, pero la posibilidad de que la otra se molestara y le arrancara la cabeza de un guantazo le detuvo.

—Realmente eres extraño, ¿no te duele? —La albina se inclinó, apuntando con el dedo al costado de Kenma que había pateado. Este tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de retroceder. «Por favor, Iwaizumi, quién sea» —. ¡Cualquier otro estaría en el suelo llorando!

La mujer rio, y el beta sintió su cuerpo encogerse ante cada carcajada. Su aliento apestaba a cigarrillos y sangre, y en su nariz rota habían restos de polvo blanco.

—Para ser un beta, eres bastante resistente... —Los ojos de Kozume se movieron del rostro ajeno al cuerpo que ella había dejado atrás. Kuroo seguía en el suelo, temblado, y por un momento creyó escuchar sus sollozos. Su corazón se contrajo—. ¡Oi, te estoy hablando! —La enorme cabeza de la alfa se cruzó en su camino, tapando el cuerpo del otro, y causando que por poco diera un respingo—. ¿Por qué lo miras tanto? ¿Es tu novio o algo?

Kozume tragó, endureciendo su expresión.

— ¡Es tu novio! —carcajeó, disfrutando de su "descubrimiento" como si fuera alguna clase de victoria. Por su parte, el beta sólo sintió la ira trepar nuevamente por su garganta—. Bueno, no me sorprende, de seguro ningún omega le presta atención—continuó. La sangre comenzaba a hervir. «Cállate, cállate» —. Se huele, ¿sabes? La debilidad y todo eso. —Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, perfilando sus colmillos—. Un alfa que se deja tomar por otros alfas... Eso no tiene nombre, no debería existir.

La ira inundó su esófago, siguiendo su camino por su garganta hasta su boca. Sentía que podía escupir fuego si abría sus labios. «Cállate, cállate, cállate...»

—Realmente fue una pena que le encontraran, ¿no crees? Vivir con esa humillación... Joder, no quiero imaginar qué dijeron sus padres.

«Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate...»

— ¿Y cómo es el sistema contigo? ¿Tú se la metes?

«¡Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate...!»

—De seguro le gusta, hubieras visto el vídeo, ¡lloraba como una puta!

— _¡Cierra la boca!_

Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, cerrando la poca distancia entre él y la alfa, quien notó sus intenciones en último momento. Desde abajo, atrazó un arco con su mano izquierda, cortando la cara de la mujer desde el costado derecho de la mandíbula, pasando por su boca y su nariz, antes de que un puñetazo en sus costillas le tirara al suelo. El aire abandonó sus pulmones, y se encontró jadeando y tosiendo, intentando recuperar el aliento. El trozo de cristal seguía en su mano, ahora cubierto tanto de la sangre de su rival como la suya.

Y, antes de que siquiera lograra procesar lo que acababa de hacer, una carcajada ronca le hizo girar el rostro, encontrándose con su "obra de arte".

—Se nota quien tiene los pantalones en la relación, _eh._

La alfa, encorvada y con la mano derecha cubierta de la sangre que brotaba de su rostro, sonreía de oreja a oreja, abriendo el corte que tenía en la boca, deformando su expresión hasta volverla aterradora. Sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, y respiraba con tanta fuerza que hilos de saliva salían disparados de entre sus dientes, mezclándose con la sangre que manchaba sus labios.

Kenma no tuvo tiempo de alejarse o volver a ponerse en guardia, dado que en cuestión de un parpadeo tenía al monstruo encima, con las fauces abiertas y un rugido brotando de su garganta. En un acto reflejo, el beta movió su brazo derecho, interponiéndolo entre los dientes de la mujer y su cuello, viendo en cámara lenta cómo los dientes se encajaban en su piel, abriéndose paso por sus músculos hasta detenerse en el hueso. Ella comenzó a mover la cabeza, tirando, desgarrando, y un alarido llenó la habitación.

Kozume tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta que él era quien gritaba.

Sus oídos estaban taponados como si la presión a su alrededor hubiera cambiado, pero aun así podía escuchar el sonido de los dientes rozando contra el hueso dentro de su cabeza. El agudo dolor en su antebrazo derecho se mezcló con una ola de pánico por el pesado cuerpo que tenía encima, haciendo que su instinto de supervivencia entrara en acción: moviendo su brazo libre en arco, apuñaló a la mujer con el trozo de cristal una y otra vez, sintiendo como la sangre caliente de esta le salpicaba el rostro.

Se retorció y pateó el aire, sintiendo su garganta en carne viva, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando los nervios con un alicate, aplastándolos y tirando de ellos uno a uno. Creyó que se desmayaría —hubiera sido mejor que estar consciente y ver su brazo reducido a jirones de carne—, pero la adrenalina le mantuvo despierto, apuñalando sin siquiera mirar dónde clavaba el cristal. Su cabeza era un huracán, donde todo se transformó en gritos de agonía y ruegos para que se detuviera. «¡Duele, duele mucho! ¡Detente, detente, detente!»

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí, si fueron segundos u horas, pero algo —o alguien— cogió a la alfa por el pelo, tirando de este con tal fuerza que se la quitó de encima. Era Ushijima, quien con su expresión estoica surcada por la ira —al menos por lo que se alcanzaba a ver a través de los cristales de la máscara— sujetó al monstruo, gritando algo que Kenma no alcanzó a escuchar dentro del pánico. El dolor en su antebrazo era insoportable, y sólo atinó a llevarse la mano contraria y sujetar los restos de su extremidad, sintiendo la sangre salir a borbotones entre sus falanges. Al bajar la mirada, las náuseas le sacudieron al ver una masa rojiza de carne allí donde debía estar su piel, así que se obligó a levantar la mirada hacia la escena que ocurría ante él.

Wakatoshi sujetaba a la mujer por los brazos, poniéndolos detrás de su espalda y torciéndolos, mientras ella gruñía y escupía insultos al aire. Tras alejarla un par de metros, le pateó la parte trasera de las piernas, obligándola así a ponerse de rodillas. En ese momento entró Iwaizumi a la escena, con el rifle entre las manos y apuntando al suelo. El alfa levantó el arma, posando el cañón contra el cráneo de la mujer, sujetándolo con fuerza y poniendo el dedo en el gatillo. Dijeron algo que Kenma sólo captó como murmullos, haciendo que el monstruo de cabello blanco sonriéra de oreja a oreja, antes de escucharse el 'click' del dedo pujando el gatillo.

Kozume cerró los ojos antes del disparo, sintiendo cierta paz recorrerle al escuchar el sonido del cráneo de la alfa explotando y de los sesos derramándose en el suelo. Todo había terminado.

— ¡Kenma!

La voz de Kuroo le hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente, encontrándose con su rostro horrorizado. Tan pálido como el papel, el alfa le miraba con los ojos desorbitados, con la boca torcida y las cejas fruncidas, pánico en su estado más puro. Ante esto, el beta intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus pies resbalaron en el suelo. El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

— ¡Llévate a Bokuto! —Los gritos de Ushijima llegaron a él desde la lejanía, mientras las sombras engullían los bordes de su mirada. Kenma parpadeó lento, escuchando pasos que retumbaron hasta su lado, para luego que un par de brazos se colaran bajo su cuerpo. Dejó de sentir el piso contra su espalda, y su vista quedó fija en el sucio techo de concreto, ¿dónde estaba Kuroo? —. ¡Muévanse, muévanse!

Más pasos retumbando, y su cuerpo rebotaba al mismo ritmo. La sangre se sentía caliente contra sus dedos, que parecían estar cada vez más fríos. El cansancio tiraba de sus párpados, nublando su vista, haciendo que el mundo a su alrededor diera tantas vueltas que ya no sabía dónde estaba. El dolor de su brazo se fue ensordeciendo poco a poco, al igual que el de sus magulladas costillas, ¿a dónde le llevaban? Intentó mantenerse despierto, pero el peso del cansancio era más fuerte que él.

«Akaashi, no hui» pensó, mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Escuchó sirenas en la lejanía, y gritos de voces que no reconoció. «¿Estás orgulloso de mí ahora?»

Lo último que vio fue el cielo nublado, y los blancos copos que caían sobre su rostro.

* * *

Kenma despertó entre gritos y bocinazos de autos, sintiendo un frío sobrecogedor treparle por las piernas, penetrando hasta sus huesos y durmiendo sus músculos. Estaba recostado de espaldas, y sobre su cabeza estaba el techo aterciopelado de un coche que no recordaba. Por la ventana se alcanzaban a ver las luces de la ciudad, demasiado brillantes y con sus bordes difusos como la pintura en acuarelas de un niño. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, pero su cabeza liviana; era como estar sentado entre las nubes, ¿qué había pasado?

Movió sus ojos de un lado a otro, deteniendo su mirada perezosa en el rostro que estaba prácticamente encima de él. Era Kuroo, moviendo sus labios y diciendo algo que fueron murmullos para sus oídos, pero no dejaba de ser él. Tenía restos de sangre seca en el labio y frente, además de algunos cortes en las mejillas y un pómulo hinchado, que comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad rojiza. Tenía los ojos hinchados, y por su expresión no era difícil decir que estaba alterado, tensando la mandíbula y los tendones del cuello, como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

Kozume intentó acomodarse, pero sus músculos no hicieron más que temblar. Poco a poco, pudo notar la forma de unas piernas contra la espalda, y en ese momento cayó en cuenta que estaba recostado sobre el regazo de Kuroo. También pudo distinguir que el calor que pasaba por sus hombros era, en realidad, un brazo, que le sostenía con firmeza. Parpadeó lento, tratando nuevamente de acomodarse, pero sin cambiar el resultado. ¿Dónde estaba, qué había pasado? Sus recuerdos estaban rodeados por una espesa neblina que no lograba traspasar, y realmente le agotaba la sola idea de intentarlo con más ímpetu, así que se resignó.

— ¡Por un demonio, ve por la puta acera!

El rugido que soltó Kuroo —quizá sólo había alzado la voz, pero en sus oídos sonó como uno— golpeó sus tímpanos, haciéndole soltar un pequeño quejido. Esto fue suficiente para atraer la atención del alfa, quien le miró con ojos desorbitados. Kozume posó su mirada en la contraria, captando los pequeños detalles de aquellos iris ámbar a pesar de la oscuridad. Las luces del exterior seguían siendo molestas, pero eran suficiente para bañar en colores los ojos de Kuroo. ¿Desde cuándo aquel idiota era tan lindo?

Los labios de Tetsurō se movieron, derramando palabras que el beta no pudo escuchar —tenía los oídos taponados—, pero creyó leer su nombre en ellos. El agarre alrededor de sus hombros se endureció y su torso se elevó ligeramente, acercándole mucho más al alfa. Este no dejaba de llamarle, sacudiéndole con suavidad, mientras su expresión se iba quebrando. El mentón le temblaba y sus labios se iban tensando más y más, mientras que cada silencio iba acompañado por el destello de sus blancos dientes, los cuales parecía apretar con fuerza. Tenía el ceño fruncido, formando profundos surcos en su frente; jamás le había visto en un estado así, ni siquiera la noche cuando lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

—Kenma, _por favor_.

Aquel susurro se coló bajo su piel como una serpiente, enviando pequeños escalofríos por su columna. Estaba cansado, pero aun así intentó pensar en algo para decirle que no pasaba nada.

«Estoy bien, Kuro.»

Su boca no se movió, y sus labios apenas temblaron ligeramente. En ese momento, pudo notar el ardor en su garganta, una sensación como si se la hubieran arañado hasta dejarla en carne viva. ¿Había estado gritando? La neblina en su memoria era cada vez más espesa, y el cansancio terminaba por ganarle. Sentía los párpados pesados, de verdad tenía ganas de dormir, pero no podía dejar a Kuroo en ese estado, ¿qué clase de persona haría algo así?

Sintió pequeños golpes contra la piel de sus mejillas, tan calientes que creyó que lo quemarían. Parpadeó, lento, dándose cuenta que eran gotas cuando las sintió deslizarse por su piel, bajando hasta perderse allí donde su cabello nacía. Tardó otro poco en pensar que eran lágrimas, y algo más en volver la mirada hacia el rostro de Kuroo —¿en qué momento había vuelto los ojos al techo?—. El alfa, quien hace unos instantes — ¿o minutos? — le había estado llamando por su nombre, estaba llorando, cerrando con tal fuerza sus párpados que todo su rostro se arrugaba. Apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, dejando escapar uno que otro jadeo que sacudía su pecho. Parecía estar esforzándose mucho, como si no quisiera ser escuchado.

El corazón de Kenma se contrajo de forma dolorosa, e hizo el ademán de levantar el brazo para tocarle el rostro.

«Estoy bien, Kuro, no llores.»

Su mano jamás se movió, y sólo sintió una descarga eléctrica subir hasta su hombro derecho cuando intentó tensar sus músculos. Parpadeó, entrecerrando los ojos, ¿qué demonios sucedía? Intentó mover el brazo nuevamente, y la descarga fue más fuerte, esta vez llegando hasta su columna y recorriéndole desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Volvió a parpadear, bajando la mirada hacia su pecho, donde sentía que su brazo estaba.

Allí donde debía estar su antebrazo vio una mezcla entre carne, tela y piel, todo tan lleno de sangre que le costó comprender que era su extremidad. Al final de todo eso estaba su mano, que tenía la mayoría de las uñas rotas y sucias, mientras que un par se habían espegado de la carne y ahora apuntaban hacia el techo. Probó mover sus dedos, pero estos sólo temblaron ligeramente, antes de volver a quedar inertes.

Poco a poco, Kenma se fue volviendo consciente de su propio cuerpo: la húmeda sangre que cubría su pecho, aquel trozo de tela que rodeaba su brazo hasta cortarle la circulación, sus piernas extendiéndose hasta el otro asiento —estaba en la parte trasera del auto, al parecer— y quedando sobre el regazo de Bokuto —no lo había visto hasta ese momento, estaba demasiado callado para ser él—, el dolor sordo en sus costillas. Y esto último fue lo que disipó un poco la neblina, trayendo de vuelta los recuerdos de las últimas horas mientras volvía su vista al techo del coche.

Como una película vieja, las imágenes se reprodujeron ante sus ojos en cámara lenta. La alfa de pelo blanco, su cuerpo siendo golpeado una y otra vez en el piso, la patada en la cabeza, Akaashi en la playa, Kuroo sollozando, la alfa burlándose del abuso, él confrontándola, su brazo siendo destrozado por los dientes de ella, las puñaladas con el cristal, los gritos, la sangre, todo. Los detalles danzaron ante él, tan claros como si lo estuviera volviendo a vivir, incluso lo que respectaba a la extraña costa donde habló con Akaashi.

«No puedes seguir huyendo, Kenma.»

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, y sintió el abrazo de Kuroo acercarle más a su pecho, hasta que se sintió sofocado por el calor corporal del otro. Había cumplido con esa —no— promesa, aunque realmente no tenía mucho sentido. El Akaashi que había visto era y no era Akaashi: sus palabras pesaban al igual que las de su amigo, pero no creía que fueran suyas en totalidad; él jamás le llamaría "pedazo de mierda" ni le diría que se muriera, y sus ojos tampoco cambiaban de color. Si lo pensaba bien, se sintió como hablar consigo mismo, aunque eso no tuviera sentido. Ah, ¿cuántas veces había dicho ya "sentido"? La cabeza le daba vueltas, y el frío que mordía sus piernas comenzaba a ser algo molesto.

— ¡Mierda! ¡¿No puedes ir más rápido?!

— ¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo, maldita sea!

Kozume reconoció la voz de Iwaizumi entre los gritos, y tardó unos segundos en voltear para verle. El alfa conducía con el cuerpo rígido, apretando tanto el volante que sus nudillos se habían tornado blancos. Traía el cabello mucho más desordenado de lo usual — ¿traerlo en punta siquiera podía considerarse como "peinado"? —, y por lo tensos que estaban sus hombros era fácil deducir el estrés bajo el que estaba. Cada cierto rato le daba a la bocina con la mano abierta, asomándose por la ventana para insultar a gritos y luego maniobrar de tal manera que todo el auto se sacudía. Quiso preguntar a dónde iban con tanta prisa, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, así que volvió a resignarse al silencio.

Kuroo volvió a estrechar el abrazo, esta vez inclinándose sobre él y pegando su frente a la suya, obligándole a entrecerrar los ojos para que no le molestara el flequillo del otro. Los sollozos del alfa se escuchaban con claridad, e incluso pudo sentir los pequeños hipitos que le sacudían cada cierto rato. Realmente tenía ganas de consolarle, decirle que no pasaba nada y que estaría bien, pero su cuerpo no quería obedecerle. Sus extremidades estaban cada vez más entumecidas, ¿siquiera las seguía teniendo? A esas alturas daba igual si se le caían o algo por el estilo, no estaban sirviendo de mucho.

En un esfuerzo débil, intentó acercar su cabeza al torso de Tetsurō, con la esperanza de calmarlo de alguna forma de la que no tenía mucha certeza.

« _"Ya verás que todo sale bien"_ , ¿recuerdas?» Los labios de Kenma temblaron, pero no salió palabra alguna de ellos. Podía sentir los dedos de Kuroo aferrarse a su hombro a través de la tela, y el peso de un segundo brazo no tardó en aparecer sobre su pecho, completando el abrazo. «Estoy bien, por favor ya no llores.»

—Kenma, por favor—rogó Kuroo, ahogándose con su propia voz. Todo el cuerpo del alfa se sacudía, y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Kozume ya tenía el rostro empapado—. _Por favor, no me dejes._

Su corazón se contrajo con fuerza, y pudo sentir los bordes de sus párpados quemar, pero solo pudo cerrar los ojos. El frío estaba llegando ya a sus caderas, y la humedad de su camisa no dejaba de aumentar. En algún momento le habían quitado el chaleco antibalas —seguramente cuando estaba inconsciente—, por lo que la brisa que se colaba por la ventana del piloto enfriaba la sangre que empapaba su vientre y pecho. No necesitaba mirar para saber cuánto había perdido, o darse cuenta en la situación en que se encontraba. Una idea que se le pasó mil veces por la cabeza en situaciones estresantes, con la que bromeó como si fuera algo lejano que jamás le alcanzaría, al igual que todos solían hacer.

_Iba a morir._

Las rodillas de Kuroo contra su espalda comenzaban a ser molestas, enviando un dolor sordo por su columna. Estaba incómodo, estar rodeado por el alfa era como meterse dentro de un horno, pero por más que quisiera su cuerpo no iba a moverse. Sus piernas se habían vuelto un hormigueo lejano, y ya ni siquiera lograba que sus dedos temblaran; eran, quizá, sus últimos momentos en ese mundo, y tendría que pasarlos en la parte trasera de un coche, siendo abrazado por una persona a la que le hizo tanto daño que ni siquiera sabía si existía una palabra para describirlo. Al igual que toda su vida, su final sería patético y sin sentido.

«Sentido» repitió, cerrando los ojos durante unos instantes, antes de volver a abrirlos. Le ardían como si le estuvieran echando ácido. «¿A quién demonios le importa el sentido? Nada lo tiene, el mundo es un conjunto de sinsentidos desagradables.»

Moriría sin haber logrado nada, ni siquiera despedirse de sus seres queridos. ¿Qué dirían sus padres del hijo inútil que tenían? ¿Qué diría Akaashi cuando supiera que soltó la pistola, y que por su culpa Bokuto tenía un brazo herido, con consecuencias quizá hasta de por vida? Lo mejor era irse en silencio, algo como las despedidas era estúpido.

—K-Kenma...

El sollozo lastimero de Kuroo se clavó en su pecho como una espina, abriéndose paso a través de sus entrañas con una lentitud agónica. El alfa se había acurrucado sobre él, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza, hasta el punto de volverse doloroso. Y no es que le estuviera haciendo daño, los brazos de Tetsurō le rodeaban con un cuidado que ni él tenía consigo mismo, pero la angustia de todo el escenario era sobrecogedora. Quería abrazarle de vuelta, decirle que no se iría a ninguna parte y que todo saldría bien, pero sus labios no hacían más que temblar. Pudo sentir saladas lágrimas bajar por la parte trasera de su garganta, deslizándose hasta perderse. Quería llorar, pero apenas le quedaban fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Lo siento tanto, no quise... —Tetsurō hablaba de forma atropellada, atascándose con sus propios sollozos e hipitos. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía, y Kozume no pudo hacer más que tragar duro y seguir escuchando—. _Esto es mi culpa, perdóname._

«No, no lo es.» Los labios de Kenma volvieron a temblar, y unas pequeñas lágrimas se derramaron por los bordes de sus ojos. Volvió a intentar mover uno de sus brazos, esta vez el izquierdo, en su desesperación por consolar al otro. Todos sus músculos temblaron al unísono, y logró mover los dedos, aferrándose a la camisa del alfa y tirando de ella. Kuroo reaccionó de inmediato, levantándose para mirarle. El dorado bailó con el ámbar una vez más. «No lo es, por favor, no te disculpes, por favor. Es mía, siempre fue mía, perdón por ser un pedazo de mierda inútil.»

Se miraron en silencio, mientras sus dedos perdían fuerzas hasta soltar la camisa, y su mano se deslizó cuesta abajo hasta caer a un costado, inerte. El frío le llegaba hasta el pecho, y los latidos de su corazón se tornaban cada vez más pesados. Los párpados le temblaban por el sólo hecho de mantenerlos abiertos, realmente estaba muy cansado, pero no quería dejar a Kuroo; no quería dejar de mirar su rostro, sus hermosos ojos, no quería dejar de sentir su calor, sus brazos rodeándole, no quería irse, no así.

«No quiero...»

Kenma trató de levantar su mano de nuevo, pero su brazo sólo tembló, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Entreabrió los labios, dejando escapar un sonido lastimero, intentando formular aunque fuera una palabra.

—Ku... ro...

Volvió a tratar, pero esta vez el alfa pareció intuir sus intenciones, y le cogió de la mano. Sintió sus helados dedos ser estrujados por los de Kuroo, que en comparación parecían estar en llamas. Miró sus manos unidas durante unos instantes, quizá con la esperanza de que la imagen se grabara en su cabeza, antes de volver los ojos al rostro del alfa. Tenía los párpados hinchados, al punto en que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y el resto de su cara no estaba mucho mejor. Los golpes comenzaban a tomar color, y la sangre seca en los cortes se había agrietado por los sollozos, por lo que se alcanzaba a ver una que otra gota de sangre formarse. Su llanto había disminuido, aunque de vez en cuando alguna lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Realmente le hubiera gustado poder limpiarlas.

—Estoy aquí—murmuró Kuroo, apretando su mano suavemente. Kenma le miró en silencio, sintiendo su corazón trizarse cuando el otro intentó sonreírle, logrando apenas una mueca torcida—. Y-Ya estamos cerca, sólo tienes que aguantar un poco más, ¿sí? Todo estará bien...

Parpadeó, desviando la mirada hacia Iwaizumi. El alfa parecía cada vez más alterado, tocando la bocina a la mínima y subiéndose prácticamente a la acera para adelantar otros coches. Le habría gustado darle las gracias, o quizá decirle que no se esforzara tanto por un pedazo de mierda inútil como él. «Ni siquiera puedes aguantar un poco de sangrado, ¿no? Ya causaste suficiente daño, muérete de una puta vez.»

— ¿Kenma? —Volvió sus ojos a Kuroo, quien le miraba con cierta urgencia. Parecía nervioso, y tenía la certeza de que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar de nuevo—. Yo... lo siento mucho, fui débil y... _lo siento tanto._

El beta, con algo de esfuerzo, logró torcer la boca, además de sacudir con lentitud la cabeza para negar. Sintió sus párpados temblar, y su respiración tornarse más pesada. La neblina volvió a llenarle la cabeza, esta vez tirando de su cuerpo hacia la inconsciencia. Necesitaba descansar, aunque fueran unos minutos, luego podría seguir, ¿no? Despertar y volver a su vida como si nada.

Podría sentarse en la sala de descanso con Akaashi, él bebiendo cocoa y su amigo café, mientras el par de idiotas con los que salían se peleaban en el ring y las discusiones ridículas de Oikawa e Iwaizumi subían desde la recepción. Irían una vez más al Johnny Rockets a comer y les atendería Saeko, quien se quedaría bromeando un rato con ellos y le traería una porción más grande de pie de manzana, sólo porque sabe que es su favorito. Podría recorrer el camino de vuelta a la oficina junto a Kuroo, estando tan juntos que sus manos chocarían constantemente, hasta que el alfa decidiera entrelazar sus manos. Pasarían año nuevo los cuatro juntos, e irían a la playa para ver los fuegos artificiales iluminar el cielo, y quizá Kuroo le daría un beso antes de susurrar un "feliz año" contra sus labios, antes de volver a besarle.

Resolverían el caso del asesino serial y saldrían en la televisión, hablando sobre la violencia en una sociedad tan basada en el sexo y los instintos. Sus caras llenarían portadas de diarios, recibirían un aumento que celebrarían en casa, con una botella de licor de manzana y largas sesiones de besos. Tendrían su primera vez, y luego lo harían mil veces más. Él podría dejar todos sus problemas atrás, mejorar, dejar los medicamentos y de desesperarse hasta por el más mínimo detalle. Podría estar junto a Kuroo sin sentir vergüenza de sí mismo.

Su corazón se contrajo de forma dolorosa, arrancándole un jadeo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, formando ríos ardientes al bajar por sus mejillas y perderse en su nuca.

«Eres bastante estúpido, ¿lo sabías?»

—Está bien, tranquilo. —La voz de Kuroo fue un ronroneo contra sus oídos. El alfa le soltó la mano, dejando un vacío tras de sí que le llenó de desesperación, para desaparecer cuando sintió la palma del otro contra la mejilla. Sus lágrimas fueron limpiadas con un par de movimientos de pulgar, y usó sus últimas fuerzas para pegar el rostro a esa mano de dedos largos que tanto adoraba—. Ya verás que todo sale bien, Kenma.

El alfa trató de sonreír, logrando una mueca igual o peor que la de su anterior intento, pero a Kenma no le podía importar menos.

«Ya verás que todo sale bien.»

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su mente, ensordeciendo los comentarios desagradables de su ansiedad. Dejó que entraran en su pecho y las puso junto a su corazón, con la débil esperanza de que Kuroo tuviera razón.

El resto del camino lo pasó entre los brazos de Tetsurō, esforzándose en mantener los ojos abiertos a pesar de los temblores en estos. Recibió caricias en su mano sana, en el rostro y cabello, y de vez en cuando algún beso fugaz acompañado de palabras de aliento. Luchó contra su propio cuerpo, sintiéndolo cada vez más ajeno según se iba adormilando. Pensó en sus padres, en Akaashi, e incluso en aquel tipo raro del moicano que trabajaba en tienda cerca de su casa —había descubierto hace poco su nombre: Yamamoto Taketora—, realmente quería volver a verlos una vez más.

A su alrededor el tiempo fluyó de forma extraña, y en lo que tardaba en parpadear el auto se detuvo, y voces nuevas llenaron el ambiente. La puerta contigua al cuerpo de Kuroo se abrió, y personas vestidas con batas celestes, guantes y mascarillas le cogieron por las axilas, tirando de su cuerpo con cuidado hasta dejarle en una camilla. Su tembloroso cuerpo fue sujeto por unas correas de tela gruesas, para luego ser cubierto por una lana de _polar fleece_ negro. Las figuras desconocidas bailaban a su alrededor, hablando cosas que no terminó de entender en la neblina que llenaba su cabeza.

Sujetaron su rostro y le pusieron una máscara en la boca y nariz, llenando sus pulmones de anestesia. Su visión se tornó difusa, ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo, pero aun así usó la poca energía que le mantenía despierto para volver sus ojos al auto.

Mientras la camilla se alejaba, vio a Kuroo sentado donde mismo, con las piernas afuera y la camisa ensangrentada, mordiéndose los labios para no llorar. Las lágrimas volvían a caer libres por sus mejillas hinchadas, y le miraba como si fuera la última vez que lo haría. Y quizá sí lo era, por lo que Kenma sostuvo la mirada en el rostro de Kuroo hasta que no pudo más.

« _Ya verás que todo sale bien, Kenma._ »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que disfrutaran del capítulo, estaré leyendo sus comentarios<3


	8. La vista en medio de la caída

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las consecuencias de la redada se hacen presentes, pero Kenma ya no sólo tendrá que liar con sus propias heridas.

De no haber sido por el dolor sordo que inundaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, Kenma habría creído que estaba muerto.

Flotaba en una oscuridad absoluta, pegajosa, que parecía entrar por cada uno de sus poros. Lo último que recordaba era el rostro de Kuroo golpeado y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, mirando en silencio la camilla alejarse. Sabía que eso era real — ¿Qué otra razón tendría entonces el dolor en sus extremidades? —, pero el resto de detalles se le escapaban según pasaba el tiempo. ¿Había sido una mujer o un hombre quién les atacó? ¿La mordida fue en el brazo derecho o en el izquierdo? ¿Quién le dio el golpe final? Estaba seguro que las respuestas a esas preguntas estaban por alguna parte, pero sólo encontraba lagunas inexplorables.

Le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que hace 5 años con el incidente en el bar.

«Tengo que dar el reporte» pensaba, mientras intentaba alcanzar los recuerdos con manos tan negras como el vacío a su alrededor. Podía sentir las memorias escurrirse entre sus dedos, riéndose en su cara mientras la ansiedad inundaba su pecho. «No puedo olvidar, no de nuevo, por favor, no quiero que todo sea igual.»

La oscuridad se volvía más agobiante a cada momento que pasaba, y pronto sólo quería esconderse en algún agujero profundo y desaparecer. Y así el tiempo comenzó a perder sentido, podrían haber pasado años y él sin darse cuenta, o quizás sí que estaba muerto; no es como si importara. Un estúpido pedazo de mierda como él... ¿De qué servía siquiera que siguiera en el mundo? Ni siquiera podía explotar su talento en el área de investigación, extendiendo los casos por su nula capacidad de sentarse y llenar simples documentos. Hasta un mono podría con eso, ¿no?

«Ya verás que todo sale bien, Kenma.»

Las palabras de Kuroo resonaban en el vacío, serpenteando y dándole coletazos a su cabeza. La escena en el auto volvía a repetirse, e incluso podía sentir las lágrimas del otro humedeciendo su camisa, mezclándose con la sangre que brotaba de su brazo. Oh, todo se había ido a la puta mierda tan rápido, ¿cómo demonios las cosas podrían salir tan mal? Ni siquiera había sido él quien mató a su contrincante —de eso sí estaba seguro, a fin de cuentas perdió la pistola— y sólo causó problemas, todo por ser demasiado débil.

«Pero ayudaste a Kuroo» susurró una vocecita al fondo de su cabeza, o al menos donde debía estarlo. Un escalofrío le recorrió, haciendo que por unos segundos lograra sentir sus extremidades de vuelta. Intentó moverlas, pero en la negrura no lograba ver nada. Quizá ni siquiera tenía extremidades. «Él debe estar preocupado por ti, debes despertar.»

«Como si supiera cómo hacerlo.»

«Puedes intentar» contestó la vocecilla, con tono molesto. Le recordó a la voz de Akaashi pero distorsionada, como si estuviera varios metros bajo el agua. «Siempre puedes intentar.»

Entonces lo intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada pasó. El nerviosismo no tardó en llenar su cabeza de murmullos y voces que no reconocía, palabras sueltas exclamadas al vacío, y una sensación pesada se instaló allí donde debería estar su cuerpo — ¿Debajo de su cabeza siquiera había algo?—. Pudo sentir el roce de algo en las piernas, aplastándolas, y un calor sofocante que mordía la piel de su rostro. El nerviosismo pasó al pánico, y se retorció en la oscuridad intentando zafarse de aquello que le "tenía" entre sus garras.

Un rayo blanco penetró la penumbra, dándole directo en el rostro y dañando sus ojos. Siseó, intentando alejarse, pero sólo se volvía cada vez más grande;las cosas a su alrededor parecían comenzar a tomar forma, y la absoluta oscuridad dio paso a surcos de un color que variaba entre el rojo y el anaranjado. El dolor en sus extremidades pasó de ser un murmullo sordo a punzadas, siendo especialmente insoportables en su antebrazo derecho; sentía como si le hubieran arrancado la piel, echándole sal a la herida después. Soltó un quejido que quemó su garganta, retorciéndose para volver a la tranquila penumbra, pero todo fue en vano.

La luz le engulló, devolviéndole a la realidad.

Kenma despertó entre sudores fríos y el sol golpeándole el rostro, en un lugar que no era su habitación.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para enfocar la vista en su entorno, el cual tenía una cantidad de subtonos fríos que le hizo sentir enfermo, y no fue para menos: estaba en un cuarto de hospital. El olor a desinfectante inundaba su nariz, mientras que el sonido sordo de la televisión que colgaba de la pared que tenía al frente le daba algo de vida al ambiente. El lugar no era demasiado amplio: la camilla donde él estaba al centro del cuarto, unas cuantas máquinas a su lado derecho que debían —según lo poco que recordaba de su estadía anterior— servir para monitorear sus signos vitales y al otro lado un portasueros, del cual colgaba una bolsa transparente de la que salía un tubo que estaba conectado a su antebrazo sano. A su izquierda estaba el ventanal por donde entraba la molesta luz, y a los pies de este había un sofá de tres cuerpos, donde pudo ver a Akaashi.

Con una manta de polar fleece azul marino sobre las piernas, el omega dormía apoyado en uno de los brazos del mueble, con el codo hundido en este y el mentón sobre su mano. Las gafas colgaban peligrosamente de la punta de su nariz, y por lo desordenado que traía el cabello y la ropa no era difícil concluir que llevaba tiempo allí, quizá ni siquiera saliendo para cambiarse. Bajo su ojos, cerrados y temblorosos por algún sueño inquieto, había bolsas oscuras que lograron hacer que el corazón del beta se contrajera de forma dolorosa.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

Por mera inercia, intentó incorporarse, recibiendo punzadas agudas en sus costados que le arrancaron un quejido. Esto fue suficiente para perturbar el descanso de su amigo, quien abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltado, mirando a todos lados en busca de la fuente del ruido. Kenma sintió sus mejillas encenderse cuando aquel par de ojos grises se detuvieron en su rostro.

—Ah, Kenma—murmuró Akaashi con voz ronca, haciendo el ademán de levantarse. Kenma quiso detenerle, pero al abrir la boca sólo recibió dolor. Su garganta estaba resentida, lo suficiente para hacerle tragar con aspereza y torcer sus labios en una mueca de desagrado. Vagos recuerdos de haber gritado cruzaron su mente, aunque no tardaron en diluirse—. ¿Te duele algo? Puedo llamar a un enfermero.

—N-No... —Su voz salió rasposa, un murmullo casi inteligible. Tuvo que volver a tragar, sintiendo como si tuviera atascado algo en mitad de la garganta. Si ya de por sí odiaba gritar, las consecuencias de esto sólo le hacía detestarlo aún más—. Estoy bien.

— ¿Agua? —preguntó el omega, a lo que él asintió.

Observó como el otro se movía hacia un costado de la cabecera, donde había una pequeña mesita con una botella de agua y un par de vasos de plástico, los cuales no vio antes. Su amigo destapó el agua, cogiendo uno de los vasos y llenándolo hasta pasada la mitad, pasa luego a abrir el cajón y sacar una pajilla metálica, la cual metió en el vaso. Teniendo listo esto, se acercó al beta, ofreciéndole el líquido. Kenma aceptó gustoso, atrapando el extremo de la pajilla con sus labios resecos, ahuecando las mejillas para succionar.

La sensación del agua contra su lengua fue placentera, pero no tanto como cuando esta bajó por su garganta, calmando un poco el ardor. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquel pequeño instante de frescura, hasta que el vaso se vació por completo. Akaashi volvió a dejarlo en la mesita con un golpe sordo.

— ¿Mejor? —Kenma asintió con la cabeza, soltando un suave suspiro—. ¿Te duele algo?

—Todo—murmuró, con la voz algo más clara. Se relamió los labios, sintiéndolos ásperos contra la lengua, tomando una pequeña pausa antes de hablar. Los ojos de su amigo le taladraban—. ¿Cuánto...? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

—Dos días—contestó Keiji, torciendo la boca. Su expresión pululaba entre la preocupación y el cansancio, y quizá algo de molestia de por medio. Parecía querer decir algo, así que el otro esperó—. Estuviste tres horas en el quirófano, no nos quisieron decir tu estado hasta que te estabilizaste.

—Lo siento—soltó, de forma automática. La expresión del otro pareció torcerse aún más, acompañada de una sombra que oscureció su mirada—. No... No quise preocuparte.

—No sólo fui yo—continuó—. Bokuto, Kuroo, Iwaizumi... Nos asustaste mucho.

—Lo sé. 

— _¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?_ —El dolor en el rostro de Akaashi fue como una puñalada, haciendo que el corazón de Kenma se retorciera. El cansancio del otro se hizo más evidente, las ojeras parecían más marcadas y sus ojos grises estaban irritados, como si hubiera llorado durante horas. «Qué buen amigo eres» —. Dios, pudiste haber muerto, Kenma.

—Ya sé, y dije que lo siento.

—Oh, claro que es fácil decirlo cuando no fuiste quien recibió una llamada en mitad de la noche, sobre que la misión salió mal y tu mejor amigo está en el hospital en riesgo vital—escupió Akaashi, frunciendo el ceño. Por su parte, Kozume sólo pudo encogerse bajo las sábanas, apartando la mirada para evitar aquellos ojos grises que le juzgaban en silencio—. ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? Fue irresponsable, estúpido...

— ¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó, alzando la voz lo suficiente para que la garganta le doliera. Hizo una mueca, tosiendo, y el beta corrió a llenar el vaso de agua otra vez y ofrecérsela. Esta vez la rechazó, apartando el rostro—. Sé lo que hice, no tienes que regañarme como si fuera un niño.

— ¡Pero te comportas como uno! —respondió Akaashi, en el mismo tono. Esto sobresaltó a Kenma, quien volvió la mirada hacia su amigo. Si de por sí era extraño verlo enojado, que gritara lo era más. Sólo lo había visto un par de veces así a lo largo de los años que llevaban conociéndose—. Ni siquiera te importa una mierda lo que estoy diciendo.

—Claro que-

— ¡No, no te importa! —rugió, perdiendo la paciencia. Su rostro, usualmente calmado y de pocos gestos destacables, se había deformado por el enojo, marcándose su ceño mientras su boca era un tajo sin labios. A pesar de esto, sus ojos grises derramaban un dolor sobrecogedor, y Kenma por un momento deseó haber muerto para no verla. «Sólo sabes hacer daño, estúpido pedazo de mierda» —. No lo sientes, podrías haber terminado peor y te seguiría dando igual.

La expresión de Akaashi se quebró, dejando salir la preocupación y el dolor que trataba de esconder tras el enojo, clavando más profundo el puñal en el corazón de Kenma. Creyó ver lágrimas aparecer en aquellos ojos grises, pero fue una ilusión que desapareció en cuestión de un parpadeo. El dolor en su cuerpo no se comparaba con el ver a su amigo en ese estado, y trató de moverse para alcanzarlo a pesar de sentir que se le caerían los brazos. 

Como siempre, tenía razón, había sido irresponsable, no lo sentía realmente y de poder estaría defendiendo a toda costa sus acciones, pero no podía. Hablar significaba entrar en detalles sobre el asunto de Kuroo, del abuso que tanto se esforzaba en ocultar, algo así no tenía nombre. Claro, no creía que Akaashi fuera alguien chismoso ni nada por el estilo, pero aun así no era correcto.

_¿Cómo podría mirar a Kuroo a los ojos si le traicionaba de nuevo?_

Kenma se mordió con fuerza el interior de la mejilla, forzando los engranajes de su aún adormilada cabeza para sacar alguna idea, aunque fuera una mentira, pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose le distrajo.

— ¡Akaaaaaashi!

La voz de Bokuto irrumpió en el cuarto de hospital como un huracán, arrasando con la tensión a su paso. El alfa traía el cabello hacia abajo, dándole un aspecto mucho menos intimidante que el usual. Tenía varias curitas en el rostro, además de la sombra de un hematoma que estaba pasando del rojo al negro en su pómulo izquierdo, aunque lo más llamativo de todo era el cabestrillo en su brazo derecho. Recuerdos de golpes y el sonido de huesos quebrándose llenaron la cabeza de Kenma, y no pudo evitar torcer su boca en una mueca de desagrado, sintiendo pinchazos en sus labios resecos cuando la piel se abrió. Al final, él no había sido el único que salió mal parado de allí.

El alfa —de por sí emocionado— pareció iluminarse al ver que el beta estaba despierto, entrando a tirones lo que sostenía con su mano izquierda: globos de helio. Siendo, como mínimo, media docena, eran los típicos que podías encontrar en las tiendas fuera de los hospitales con mensajes de "mejórate" o "tú puedes". Cualquiera diría que se había traído la tienda completa, quizá dejando sólo los globos de "¡Es una niña!"

—Bokuto-san... —El tono de Akaashi era cualquier cosa menos alegre, y sólo bastaba mirarlo para notar su incomodidad. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría aguantar la intensidad de alguien como ese idiota con cara de búho?

— ¡Kenma, estás despierto! —exclamó Bokuto, pasando por alto la mirada que le dedicaba el omega. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, como si la desgracia no viniera pisándoles a todos los talones desde hace días. Kozume no supo cómo reaccionar, manteniendo sus ojos en los globos de colores metálicos—. ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti! Parecías muerto camino al hospital, y los médicos no-

—Bokuto-san. —Esta vez, el tono de Akaashi fue autoritario, siendo suficiente para llamar la atención del alfa. Este giró la cabeza en su dirección, mirándole con sus enormes ojos amarillos—. Te pedí que trajeras café, no... _esto_.

— ¡Oh, sí! —respondió, dando un respingo como si hubiera recordado algo.

Bokuto soltó los globos que, por los pesos de plásticos que traían al final de sus cuerdas, se quedaron en su lugar, mientras él volvía a salir del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta. Tras un par de minutos, volvió a entrar, esta vez con un vaso de café mediado en la mano

— ¡Era difícil llevar las dos cosas a la vez, lo siento! —exclamó, acercándose a Akaashi y ofreciéndole el café. El omega dudó unos segundos, antes de extender su mano y recibirlo—. No tenían del que te gustaba en la cafetería, por lo salí del hospital y caminé hasta encontrar dónde comprarlo... ¿Tardé mucho?

—U-Uh... —Por un momento, los muros de Keiji cayeron, y Kenma no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amigo con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate. Si ya de por sí era difícil que se emocionara, era casi imposible hacerlo cuando estaba molesto. ¿Quién diría que un cabeza hueca como ese alfa podría lograrlo con un gesto tan simplón? —. No, está bien. Gracias.

Akaashi bajó el rostro, intentando esconder su sonrojo mientras sostenía con ambas manos el café. Bokuto, por su parte, sonrió, llevando su mano sana hasta la mejilla del otro y depositando una suave caricia, antes de girarse y mirar a Kenma con la misma emoción histriónica con la que había entrado en un inicio.

— ¡Kenma! ¿Cómo te sientes, te duele mucho? —exclamó Bokuto, apoyándose con su brazo izquierdo en la estructura plástica del pie de cama. Cabellos grises y negros le caían sobre los ojos, dándole un aspecto casi irreconocible. De no ser porque entró gritando al cuarto, habría sido difícil distinguir de inmediato quién era—. Hombre, nos diste un buen susto en el auto, ¡parecías un fantasma de lo pálido que estabas!

—Estoy bien—respondió Kenma, sin pensarlo mucho. Sus ojos volvieron a Akaashi durante unos instantes, observando como el omega se acercaba al sofá para sentarse, bebiendo su café con una expresión distante. Torció la boca, sintiendo pinchazos de culpa en el corazón. «Debes hablarlo con él luego» —. Y tú... ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Ah, bien! —musitó Bokuto, ampliando su sonrisa. Parecía mucho más feliz ante la pizca de atención, era peor que un cachorro—. El médico me dijo que sólo tuve una fractura, así que sólo tendré que usar este yeso durante un par de meses. —Le dio un par de toques a su brazo derecho por encima del cabestrillo, antes de volver a su posición anterior—. Me dijeron que tuve bastante suerte de no necesitar una cirugía para reacomodar los huesos.

—Ajá. —Se contemplaron durante unos segundos, escuchando de fondo únicamente el sonido sordo de la televisión que seguía encendida y los ocasionales sorbos que Akaashi daba a su café, hasta que una idea hizo 'pop' dentro de la cabeza de Kenma. Una ola de nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo, mientras las sensación de las lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas volvió, sintiéndose demasiado real—. Kuro, ¿cómo está Kuro? _¿Está bien?_

—Ah _._ —La expresión de Bokuto cambió, como si le hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura. Se mordisqueó los labios, como si estuviera pensándose la respuesta que daría—. Está... bien, dentro de todo. —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Fue a su casa para cambiarse de ropa, costó mucho convencerlo.

— ¿Estuvo aquí?

—Hombre, no se despegaba de tu lado ni para comer—rio, de forma seca. Tenía los hombros tensos, no era difícil percibir que estaba incómodo, eso ya sin contar que su usual olor a pino estaba comenzando a llenar el cuarto. En los hospitales, por razones obvias, era obligatorio para alfas y omegas llevar parches supresores, por lo que debía estar bajo una cantidad de estrés considerable para que sus feromonas escaparan—. Prácticamente lo obligaron a tratarse las heridas... ¡No eran graves, por supuesto! Pero, igual—continuó, torciendo la boca—. Es tan testarudo, Iwaizumi estuvo a punto de golpearle para que entrara en razón.

—Entiendo—murmuró Kenma, bajando la mirada. Sus dorados ojos se detuvieron en su antebrazo derecho, el cual estaba vendado hasta el codo. Recordó la sangre, el dolor, los sollozos de Kuroo mientras él perdía las fuerzas entre sus brazos. Torció la boca, imaginar el rostro de Kuroo viéndole así le revolvía el estómago—... Gracias por cuidarlo.

—Ah. —Bokuto parpadeó un par de veces, con una expresión confundida. Volvió a parpadear, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, antes de tensar todo su cuerpo como si le hubiera caído un rayo. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras giraba la cabeza hacia el omega, quien seguía bebiendo café de forma silenciosa—. ¡Akaaaaaashi...!

Este le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa dulce, antes de volverse para mirar a Kenma y volver a su expresión molesta. Sus ojos grises estaban cargados de resentimiento, cosa que fue suficiente para que el corazón del beta se retorciera. No le gustaba discutir con su amigo, pero tampoco es como si tuviera más opciones. ¿Y si le pedía permiso a Kuroo? Si no le escupía en la cara, de seguro tendría una crisis nerviosa, así que eso quedaba descartado. ¿Mentir? Akaashi le pillaría y terminaría más molesto. ¿Explicar el asunto evitando los detalles delicados? Era lo más prudente, pero no creía que hablarlo en ese preciso momento fuera la mejor idea. Tendría que esperar, con la esperanza de que Akaashi no le odiara demasiado cuando decidiera hablar.

«Ni siquiera puedes darle tranquilidad, ¿qué clase de amigo de mierda eres?»

—Habrá una reunión en la Central para discutir los detalles y resultados de la redada, además de otras cosas sobre el caso del asesino—exclamó Akaashi, con el tono que solía usar en la oficina. Se levantó del sofá, estirando su ropa con la mano que tenía libre. Caminó hasta la mesita donde estaba el agua, esta vez abriendo el cajón que tenía y sacando algo que Kenma no alcanzó a ver—. Bokuto-san me acompañará. Es importante, pero podemos quedarnos si lo necesitas.

—No, está bien—respondió con sinceridad. Observó al omega girarse, dejando junto a su mano izquierda lo que había sacado: dos controles remotos. Uno era de la televisión, mientras que el otro, pequeño y con un cable en la parte trasera que desaparecía por el costado del colchón, era el regulador de la camilla. Kenma cogió este último, apretando el botón para elevar lo que sería el respaldo. Este se movió con un sonido sordo, dejándole sentado a medias—. ¿Encontraron nuevas pistas?

—No exactamente—murmuró el omega. Había bajado el vaso de café hasta la altura de su estómago, apegándolo a su cuerpo y sosteniéndolo con ambas manos. Se veía ansioso, mucho más de lo normal—. Lograron trazar sus horarios aproximados de cacería, así que pronto tendremos un perfil más sólido a mano...

— ¿Y? —El silencio de su amigo fue suficiente para crispar sus nervios, haciendo que su corazón latiera rápido en su pecho.

—... Puede que sea un _policía_. —Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para arrancarle el aliento durante unos instantes a Kozume, donde sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Oh, eso sí que era pésimas noticias—. Los detalles aún no están claros, pero eso es lo que me dijo Kita-san anoche.

Kenma asintió, sin saber qué más decir. Una cosa era tener un criminal cualquiera suelto, y otra muy distinta era cuando estaba involucrado dentro de las fuerzas del orden. Acceso libre a las pruebas, conocimiento de los métodos de análisis, estar al tanto de los avances en la investigación, poder cambiar la dirección del caso a su favor, desviar la atención de pruebas incriminantes o reinterpretarlas, saber cuándo y cómo cambiar el modus operandi para confundir a los detectives... La lista de posibilidades era tan larga como preocupante.

Casos así no solían ser tan comunes, dado que para entrar a la policía —fuera cual fuese el área— se pedían exámenes psicológicos e informes de vida del postulante, por lo que cualquier mínimo detalle como violencia o crímenes menores solían ser factores de descarte inmediato, pero este método no siempre era efectivo. Habían ocasiones donde los individuos desarrollaban problemas psicológicos estando ya dentro del sistema, lo que —en general— no era detectado a menos que fuera demasiado evidente. Así es como ocurrían incidentes violentos cada cierto tiempo, que se cubrían con una transferencia de departamento o simplemente con una suspensión temporal, nada definitivo.

Pero, ¿un asesino dentro del sistema? Aquello no era algo que pudieran ocultar con una transferencia o sobornando a los medios diciendo que "no fue tan grave como parecía". Algo así crearía un caos enorme, el cual lo más probable es que terminaría derivando en cientos de despidos y una cacería de culpables. Los primeros en caer serían los de investigación, así que no era de sorprender que Akaashi estuviera tan afectado por el asunto.

Si algo salía mal, pagaría con su cabeza.

Kenma se aferró a las sábanas, ignorando las punzadas de dolor en la punta de sus dedos. «Realmente estamos jodidos, ¿no?»

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en usar esto—continuó hablando Akaashi, mientras le entregaba otro control. Este era mucho más pequeño que los otros dos, compuesto por un único botón rojo que decía "llamar". Según lo que Kozume recordaba de su estancia pasada en el hospital, ese debía ser el timbre de enfermeras—. Le diré a Iwaizumi que traiga una muda de ropa, por si te dan de alta durante el día.

—Gracias—murmuró en respuesta, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos. Algunos de sus dedos estaban vendados, quizá como resultado de que le sacaran las uñas que estaban demasiado dañadas. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante la asquerosa imagen que se formó en la cabeza—. Lamento ser una molestia.

—No lo eres—contestó, en voz baja. El beta levantó los ojos, buscando los grises de su amigo. Este le miraba con su típica expresión neutra, aunque no era difícil decir por su ligero ceño fruncido que seguía molesto. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, odiaba dar problemas—. Nos vemos luego.

Kenma sólo pudo asentir, con cientos de palabras atascadas a mitad de camino pero sin nada qué decir, así que sólo observó cómo sus compañeros recogían sus cosas —un par de abrigos en los que no se había fijado y la bufanda roja que vio en el apartamento— y salían del cuarto, no sin antes pedirle que descansara y darle un adiós con la mano.

«No es como si pudiera hacer otra cosa» pensó, acomodándose como pudo en la insípida camilla. El dolor sordo que sentía en un inicio empezó a tomar forma, lo suficiente para saber que venía de sus costillas, allí donde recibió las patadas de la alfa, por lo que tuvo cuidado de no mover demasiado su torso. Su brazo derecho también le molestaba, aunque mucho menos de lo que cabría esperar. Aún podía escuchar el sonido de la tela de su camisa desgarrarse, ¿o había sido su piel? Fuera cual fuese el caso, le hizo fruncir el ceño. Si ya era desagradable estar postrado en cama, estarlo en soledad lo volvía un calvario.

Resignado, alcanzó el control de la televisión con la mano izquierda, usando uno de sus dedos sanos —el medio y anular estaban vendados, y seguramente sin uña— para subir el volumen, hasta que los murmullos se transformaron en frases completas. Era uno de los típicos matinales que su madre solía ver en las mañanas y que él encontraba estúpidos, pero el ruido le reconfortó lo suficiente para relajar los músculos de su cuerpo.

Sus párpados se tornaron pesados, y en cuestión de minutos el sueño le ganó.

No llevaba más de una media hora dormido cuando un par de golpes en la puerta le despertaron, seguidos de un silencio sepulcral que sólo era interrumpido por el ruido de la televisión. El matinal, al parecer, había terminado, por lo que ahora pasaban comerciales de productos de limpieza. Kenma parpadeó un par de veces, intentando espantar el sopor que aún tiraba de su cuerpo, ¿había sido un sueño?

Otros dos golpes bastaron para reafirmar que no era idea suya, por lo que se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y exclamó un suave "pase". Sintió el corazón en la garganta cuando vio la puerta abrirse lentamente, pero pudo volver a respirar al ver aparecer aquella rata muerta que cierto alfa llamaba cabello.

Kuroo asomó medio cuerpo por el umbral, echándole un vistazo rápido al cuarto antes de entrar, caminando con cierta cautela poco propia de él. Traía una sudadera negra y unos pantalones deportivos rojos con una franja blanca por la cara exterior de la pierna, además de zapatillas negras. Parecía la típica vestimenta para hacer deporte, pero por la expresión compungida y las enormes ojeras que el alfa tenía bajo los ojos, le daba un aspecto extraño.

A Kenma esto no le pudo importar menos, estaba demasiado perdido en la ola de tranquilidad que le recorrió el cuerpo al ver que el otro seguía en una pieza, fuera del par de rasguños y parches que tenía en la cara. Hizo el ademán de sentarse, ignorando los pinchazos en sus costillas y el grito sordo de los músculos de su brazo derecho. Kuroo estaba bien, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

— ¡Kenma, espera! —exclamó Kuroo, apresurándose a detener al otro. Yendo por el costado derecho de la camilla, le sujetó por los hombros con cuidado, pero con la fuerza suficiente para inmovilizarlo. Ante esto, Kenma no hizo más que mirarle con el ceño fruncido. Tenía las manos frías, y la delgada bata de hospital no ayudaba a aminorar la sensación desagradable contra su piel—. No deberías hacer eso, estás herido.

—Estoy bien, Kuro—escupió, pasando de la alegría a la irritación en cuestión de segundos—. No por sentarme me voy a morir, ¿sabes?

—No, pero puedes hacerte daño.

— ¿Más del que ya me hice? Por favor—murmuró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Esperó alguna respuesta afilada, que el otro le dijera que era se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño, pero sólo hubo silencio. Esto fue suficiente para despertar sus alarmas, y hacer que buscara la mirada del alfa, la cual este había ocultado tras su flequillo—... ¿Kuro?

—Me alegra que estés bien—respondió, retirando sus manos de los hombros ajenos como si el mero tacto le quemara. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, uniendo sus manos al frente de su cuerpo y jugueteando con sus largos dedos. Tenía el rostro contraído, y sus ojos ámbar iban de aquí para allá, como si intentara evadir al otro—. Estaba... _muy preocupado_.

—Lo sé, Bokuto me contó—murmuró Kenma, con la voz rasposa y atragantándose. Antes de que siquiera alcanzara a toser, Kuroo ya se había movido hacia el otro lado de la cama, sirviéndole agua en el mismo vaso plástico que había usado Akaashi. Agradeció en un susurro cuando el otro le acercó la pajilla, bebiendo un par de tragos para aclarar su garganta y continuar—. También mencionó que te tuvieron que obligar a atenderte las heridas.

— ¿Eso dijo? —masculló el alfa, con una mueca torcida. Si el comentario le hizo gracia, la diversión no duró demasiado, siendo engullida rápidamente por la ansiedad que bañaba su expresión. Kenma no pudo evitar sentir su corazón contraerse de forma dolorosa y, de haber podido, le habría cogido la mano. Detestaba ver a Kuroo preocupado, más si era por su culpa—. Sólo quería saber los resultados de la cirugía primero, nada más.

—Pero todo salió bien, ¿no? —exclamó, sonriendo un poco para animar al otro. Kuroo apretó los labios, mirando hacia otro lado—. Ya pasé por algo así antes, un pequeño rasguño no va a matarme tan fácilmente, ¿sabes?

Silencio. Kenma se arrepintió de inmediato de sus palabras al ver como el otro apretaba su agarre sobre el vaso de plástico hasta hacerlo crujir, con su mirada tan ensombrecida que el ámbar se transformó en un dorado oscuro. Las líneas de expresión en su entrecejo se volvieron más profundas, mientras que su boca quedó reducida a una fina línea que parecía más un tajo en un trozo de tela.

—Los médicos dijeron que, de haber llegado a la arteria, habrías muerto—murmuró, apretando aún más el vaso. Sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, y su respiración irregular—. También mencionaron que la hemorragia fue más grave de lo esperado, tenías la sangre diluida. —«Ibuprofeno» recordó Kenma. Kuroo había accedido a darle media pastilla antes de la redada, esto tras que se quejara durante un par de horas de la migraña que tenía por el estrés—. Anemia, agotamiento extremo...

—Pero todo salió bien—insistió—. "Ya verás que todo sale bien", tal como dijiste.

Otro silencio. El rostro de Tetsurō pareció quebrarse un poco más, y el corazón de Kenma se retorció de dolor al interior de su pecho. Un suspiro tembloroso se deslizó por los labios del alfa, a la par que se llevaba una mano a la cara y se la restregaba, dándole igual pasar por encima de las curitas y llevarse algunas costras por el camino. Se giró para dejar el vaso en la mesita, dándole la espalda. Se quedó con el brazo tenso, pegado a un costado.

—Fue mi culpa—comenzó, en un tono tan bajo que apenas se escuchaba con el ruido de la televisión. Kenma intentó acercarse, arrastrándose de a poco entre las sábanas. La ansiedad inundaba su pecho, estrujando sus órganos con su fría garra—. De haber reaccionado... de haber hecho _algo_ , esto no habría pasado.

Silencio, le escuchó soltar un suspiro tembloroso. Kenma, apoyándose sobre sus codos, tensó los músculos de su espalda y vientre para levantar la mitad superior de su cuerpo, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en las esquinas de sus ojos. Dolía como mil demonios, pero eso no le detuvo. Escuchar a Kuroo culparse cuando él había sido quien tomó la decisión de enfrentarse a la alfa iba más allá del dolor físico, e incluso podría considerarse peor. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que esa mujer supiera de su pasado? No era algo que pudieran predecir en absoluto, y mucho menos que se burlaría de forma tan cruel —aunque, viniendo de un alfa, no le sorprendía—, y su reacción había sido incluso más calmada en comparación a la que tendrían otros. Les habían pillado con la guardia baja, pero él no tenía la culpa; dentro de todo, sólo era una víctima.

Cuando el primer sollozo llegó, Kozume ya estaba casi al borde de la camilla. Usando sus piernas y cintura, hizo girar su torso, viendo estrellas bailar ante él cuando quedó apoyado sobre su costado izquierdo. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un quejido, pero eso no le detuvo. Podía ver la figura del alfa encorvarse, temblando de una forma casi imperceptible; no era difícil entender lo sucedía, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Él era una víctima, ¿por qué siquiera tendría que cargar con ese peso?

Era tan... _injusto_.

—Kuro... —Aquel apodo fue un murmullo casi inaudible en los labios de Kenma, mientras estiraba su brazo derecho lo máximo que su adolorido cuerpo le permitía. Logró rozar con la punta de los dedos la sudadera el otro y, con algo de impulso, logró pellizcar una esquina. A pesar de lo débil que pareciera a primera vista, esta simple acción fue suficiente para que Kuroo se quedara quieto, petrificado en el lugar—. _Kuro._

Llamó con más insistencia, volviendo a tirar de la ropa del alfa. El dolor en su costado era cada vez más agudo, y no tardó en comenzar a jadear, soltando de vez en cuando uno que otro quejido. Estuvo a punto de caerse de la camilla cuando Kuroo se giró.

— ¡Kenma...!

Escuchó algo golpear contra el suelo, seguido por el característico rechinido que daban las suelas plásticas al arrastrarse sobre un suelo de baldosas. Sintió las manos del alfa colarse bajo sus axilas, alzándole como si no pesara nada. En un acto reflejo, levantó los brazos y rodeó el cuello de Tetsurō, aferrándose mientras el otro le volvía a recostar sobre el colchón. Oleadas de alivio recorrieron su cuerpo cuando los pinchazos de dolor se esfumaron, haciendo temblar ligeramente sus piernas.

Desde esa posición no pudo ver el rostro del otro, al menos hasta que le soltó y volvió a erguirse, mirándole con el ámbar de sus ojos cargado de irritación. El tono rojo de su nariz y los rastros brillantes sobre la piel de sus mejillas le delataban, sin contar la ligera hinchazón que estaba apareciendo en sus párpados. El corazón de Kenma se encogió de forma dolorosa.

— ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?! —gritó Kuroo, molesto. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma violenta—. ¡Maldita sea, te podrías-!

—Kuro—le cortó Kenma, ignorando los reclamos del otro—. No fue tu culpa.

— ¡¿Ah?!

—Lo que pasó, lo que ella sabía, lo que te hicieron... —Kuroo se congeló durante unos instantes, pasando del enojo a la confusión. Kenma apretó los puños, dándole igual el resentimiento muscular—. No es tu culpa.

— ¡Claro que lo es! —contestó, casi en un chillido. Su respiración se había vuelto irregular, y la angustia comenzaba a corromper poco a poco su expresión. Su ceño se frunció, mientras que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo—. Yo... no hice nada, casi mueres por mi culpa.

—Yo fui quién decidió enfrentarse a ese monstruo, tú no tuviste nada que ver en eso—aclaró, manteniendo su postura. El alfa entreabrió los labios para replicar, pero Kozume se adelantó—. Las cosas se salieron un poco de control, sí, pero al final todo terminó bien.

—Pero...

El alfa se detuvo, cerrando la boca de golpe. Bajó su mirada, mordiéndose los labios de manera ansiosa, mientras apretaba los puños a los costados de su cuerpo. Kenma estuvo a punto de decir algo, de insistir lo que fuera necesario para convencer a ese cabeza dura de que él era la víctima en toda esa situación, pero se quedó con las palabras a mitad de camino cuando el otro volvió a levantar el rostro, mirándole.

Amargas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Kuroo, bajando hasta su mentón antes de caer libremente al vacío, impactando quizá contra las baldosas del piso. El mentón le temblaba y su respiración se entrecortaba, parecía que el mero esfuerzo de no romperse le causaba una agonía enorme. Y Kenma lo sintió en su propia carne, el dolor y la culpa que el alfa llevaba cargando hace quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Una espina apareció al costado de su corazón, clavándose lentamente mientras el otro intentaba continuar.

—Soy un alfa, se supone que debo ser fuerte—murmuró Kuroo, apenas abriendo la boca para hablar. Sorbió por la nariz, cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire, sosteniéndola unos segundos antes de continuar—. Yo... Yo debería ser capaz de proteger a los que quiero, a ti, a Bokuto... pero no puedo. —Apretó los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar, a la par que cerraba los ojos. La espina se clavó más profundo en el corazón del beta, haciendo que su propia vista se tornara borrosa por las lágrimas sin derramar—. E-Entré en pánico, estaba tan... asustado. Saber que todos me vieron, que vieron _eso_... —Se atoró con un sollozo, y Kozume hizo el ademán de sentarse para alcanzar su mano, pero este le esquivó, negando con la cabeza. La sangre empezaba a supurar por los bordes de la espina—. Han pasado años, se supone que ya estoy bien, debería estarlo, ¿no? Pero soy estúpido y me sigue doliento.

—Kuro...

—Fui un cobarde, y por mi culpa tú y Bokuto están heridos—continuó, ignorando al otro. Su rostro, por un momento, pareció relajarse, y su expresión quedó vacía. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos dorados de Kenma, quien pudo sentir su garganta contraerse, volviendo el mero acto de respirar algo agónico y doloroso—. Lo siento mucho, de verdad... _soy un inútil._

Los labios de Kuroo temblaron, curvándose en una sonrisa triste. Apenas duró unos cuantos segundos, pero fue suficiente para romper algo dentro de Kenma, clavando la espina tan profundo en su corazón que el dolor se volvió algo físico, extendiendo sus raíces por todo su pecho, enroscándose en su garganta hasta robarle el aliento. Su cuerpo se movió por cuenta propia, cogiendo a Kuroo del brazo y tirando de él, hasta que prácticamente quedaron uno encima del otro.

Kenma rodeó el cuello del alfa, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras este rompía en llanto y usaba su hombro como escondite.

—L-Lo siento, lo siento...

El ambiente se había vuelto denso, una capa pesada que se cernía sobre ellos. No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas mientras consolaba a Tetsurō, acariciándole los cortos cabellos de la nuca con una mano y la espalda con la otra. Trazaba pequeños círculos con las yemas de sus dedos sanos, presionando la caliente piel ajena, enredando de vez en cuando sus dedos en los oscuros mechones y dando tirones cariñosos, sin hacerle daño. Poco le importaron los pinchazos en sus costillas, la creciente humedad en su hombro o sentir que su brazo derecho iba a desprenderse si seguía moviéndolo de arriba abajo por la espalda del otro, no podía ver a Kuroo así.

— _Lo siento tanto..._

Los sollozos de Kuroo eran ahogados por su hombro, pero no lo suficiente para ser inaudibles. ¿En qué clase de mundo vivían para que cosas así pasaran? Los más fuertes aplastando a los débiles, traicionando a los suyos y abusando cualquiera que se les antojara para alimentar sus retorcidos corazones, burlándose luego de las marcas de por vida que dejaban tras de sí, ¿por qué debía ser esa su realidad?

Kozume apretó los dientes hasta que su mandíbula crujió, aferrándose al tembloroso alfa con más ímpetu mientras sentía la ira crepitar en la boca del estómago. Alfas, siempre tenían que ser los alfas; seres horribles que no sabían otra cosa que no fuera destruir, utilizando a los demás como si se trataran de sus juguetes. ¿Qué puto derecho tenían para hacer algo así, de romper a una persona hasta el punto de que se sintiera culpable de lo que pasó? Las víctimas eran víctimas, y los agresores, agresores. La ropa, la actitud, las costumbres o las características físicas no justificaban los abusos, por más que la sociedad de mierda donde vivían pensara así.

Realmente era asqueroso.

Kenma abrió un poco los brazos, permitiendo que Kuroo se acomodara. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando los enormes brazos del alfa le rodearon, y sintió la piel de su espalda arder allí donde estos rozaron. Hundió sus dedos entre los oscuros mechones del otro, a la par que apoyaba el mentón en su musculoso hombro, soltando un suave suspiro. Cerró los ojos, subiendo y bajando su mano por la amplia espalda de Tetsurō, siguiendo la textura de sus músculos por sobre la gruesa tela de la sudadera. El olor dulzón de su desodorante era suave, predominando más un cierto aroma —shampoo probablemente— a manzana verde.

—Estoy aquí, tranquilo...

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, él con el torso a medio camino entre permanecer recostado y sentarse y Kuroo encorvado, abrazándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, pero cuando Kenma abrió los ojos notó una presencia nueva en el cuarto. Cerca de la puerta —ahora abierta— estaba de pie una mujer de cabello y ojos castaños, la cual les miraba con una expresión tranquila. Ante esto, su cuerpo se tensó de golpe, mientras rompía el abrazo y empujaba a Kuroo suavemente, intentando apartarlo entre susurros nerviosos. Su corazón iba a toda velocidad, y se sintió morir cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la extraña.

—Ah, no se preocupen por mí, continúen—exclamó la mujer. Iba vestida con una falda rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, además de un suéter naranjo y una larga bata blanca. Traía un tablero médico bajo el brazo y su cabello estaba recogido en un tomate, dejando libre un corto flequillo que le llegaba hasta la altura de las cejas. Su expresión era dulce, al igual que su sonrisa—. No me molesta.

Kuroo reaccionó apenas ella habló, rompiendo el abrazo e irguiéndose, dando unos pasos atrás mientras se limpiaba los restos de lágrimas y mocos que tenía en la cara con la manga de su sudadera; estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Por su parte, Kenma no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la mujer; desde esa distancia, no alcanzaba a ver su placa.

Sintió su pulso elevarse, mientras que el terror recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo. ¿Era otra alfa como la de la redada?

«¡Eres tan pequeño, fue como golpear un juguete de hule!»

—Me alegro de verte despierto... Kozume, ¿no? —exclamó la mujer, acercándose con pasos delicados. Su bata blanca se movía de un lado a otro, pareciendo alas de pájaro en su espalda—. Mi nombre es Yamaka Mika, y soy tu médico.

Una sonrisa amable se extendió en el rostro de la mujer mientras se detenía junto a la camilla, sacando el tablero de debajo de su brazo para echarle un vistazo a los papeles. A esa distancia, Kenma alcanzó a ver el símbolo "β" junto a su nombre en la pequeña placa metálica que traía en el costado derecho de su bata a la altura del corazón, y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Dejó caer su cabeza contra la mullida almohada, sintiendo un placer sordo recorrer su columna según sus músculos volvían a relajarse. Todavía tenía el pulso alterado, pero al menos ya no sentía que iba a morir.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —exclamó Mika, apartando sus ojos de los papeles para mirarle. El castaño de sus ojos estaba lleno de compasión—. Debes estar muy cansado.

—E-Estoy bien—murmuró Kenma, con cierta timidez. La mirada de la médico era sobrecogedora, al punto en que le habría encantado poder esconderse bajo las sábanas si eso su cuerpo no estuviera tan jodido—. Me duelen un poco las costillas.

—Tuviste una jornada dura, ¿no? Te recibimos inconsciente—continuó ella, con voz suave. Volvió la vista a su tablero, pasando un par de hojas en busca de algo—... Sangre diluida, anemia leve, agotamiento extremo, pulso irregular... —Mika fue leyendo lento, enumerando las cosas que él ya había escuchado de Kuroo. No pudo evitar torcer la boca en una mueca de desagrado. Si había algo que detestara más que nada en el mundo, era ir al médico—. ¿De casualidad has estado durmiendo menos últimamente?

—... Hay bastante trabajo.

—Entiendo—contestó. Chequeó un par de cosas más antes de suspirar, dejando el tablero médico sobre la cama con cuidado, antes de volverse hacia el beta. Su expresión era seria, aunque no perdía ni una pizca de dulzura—. Tus heridas no son especialmente graves, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu estado físico—explicó—. Puede que tardes unas cuantas semanas en recuperarte por completo, por lo que será necesario que guardes reposo—continuó, acomodándose un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja—. Tendrás que seguir una dieta rica en nutrientes, además de horarios de sueño regulares y...

Mika siguió hablando, pero Kenma ya no estaba escuchando. A cada cosa que la mujer agregaba a la lista, sentía sus miembros tornarse más pesados, al punto en que no le hubiera sorprendido si terminaba por hundirse en la camilla. No estaba seguro de qué cara tenía exactamente, pero supuso que no sería mejor por la insistencia de Mika en dar explicaciones a cada una de sus instrucciones. No parecía ser mala persona —era, quizá, uno de los mejores médicos que había conocido a lo largo de su vida—, pero él no era bueno con ese tipo de cosas. Restricciones en sus horarios, descanso absoluto obligatorio, tener que comer más de lo que su escaso apetito le dictaba... No, no era lo suyo, por lo que prefirió disfrutar de sus últimos momentos de paz y dejar que Kuroo fuera el que prestara atención.

«Realmente serán unas largas semanas, uh» pensó, cerrando los ojos y escuchando a Kuroo bombardear a Mika con preguntas, como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Kenma fue dado de alta ese mismo día, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se arrepintiera.

Tras que Iwaizumi llegara con la muda de ropa, volvió a casa en el auto de Kuroo, mientras este hablaba por teléfono con Akaashi y le daba un resumen del veredicto médico: descanso absoluto por tres semanas, de preferencia sin salir de casa.

Y no es que esto le molestara especialmente, siempre había sido del tipo que prefería quedarse en casa jugando algún videojuego o durmiendo, pero tenía la ligera sensación de que esta vez no sería así: apenas lograba mover su brazo derecho sin hacerse daño, y su mano izquierda —también vendada— estaba resentida por el corte que se hizo con el cristal, por lo que veía imposible siquiera coger su consola o el control de su PlayStation. Bueno, en realidad sí se creía capaz de hacerlo, al igual que las cientos de veces que lo hizo durante su recuperación tras la primera mordida, pero esta vez la cantidad de regaños que le caerían encima por ello sería el doble.

Porque ya no era sólo que recibiera visitas constantes de Akaashi, sino que Kuroo se había instalado en su sofá para hacer de "enfermero personal".

— ¡Kenma, es hora del desayuno!

Tres días habían pasado desde entonces, y estaba comenzando a considerar lanzarse por la ventana y acabar de una vez con su sufrimiento.

Pasó de comer una o dos veces al día a tener tres comidas completas, esto incluyendo una gran cantidad de vegetales, carne y vitaminas de complemento, además de beber como mínimo dos litros de agua. Sus horas de sueño aumentaron de entre 4 y 5 a 8 diarias, eso sin contar las siestas que solía tomar después de comer. Se bañaba todas las noches sin falta, teniendo cuidado de limpiar sus heridas con agua tibia —esto después pasadas 48 horas desde que le dieron el alta, siguiendo las indicaciones de Mika— y teniendo cuidado de no tirar de los puntos. Bueno, en realidad él sólo se sentaba en la tina y dejaba que Kuroo hiciera todo ese trabajo, ya que él era mucho más cuidadoso en ese tipo de cosas.

A esas alturas, la vergüenza que le podían dar ese tipo de situaciones se había esfumado.

—Oi, Kenma, te estoy hablando—exclamó Kuroo, metiéndole un dedo en la oreja a Kenma. Este soltó un gruñido, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada—. Venga, no hagas esto más difícil.

—No tengo hambre—murmuró contra el colchón, mientras aplastaba la almohada contra su cabeza. Podía saber la expresión que tenía el otro en ese momento sin siquiera mirarle.

—El desayuno es la comida más importante del día—replicó el alfa, cogiendo con una mano la dichosa almohada y tirando de esta, dejando al beta expuesto. Este giró el rostro, dejando la mejilla apoyada sobre el colchón, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al otro. Traía una enorme bandeja en su mano izquierda, sosteniéndola como un mesero—. Vamos, siéntate, sino tendré que llamar a Akaashi.

Kozume rezongó, girando para quedar de espaldas sobre el colchón y sentarse, mascullando una sarta de insultos que no iban dirigidos a nadie en específico. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la expresión triunfante de Tetsurō, quien le indicó que se sentara bien para luego poner la bandeja sobre las piernas. Esta contenía sopa de miso, natto, huevo y tofu, además de un gran vaso de agua y un pequeño trozo de tarta de manzana. Este último fue el que llamó su atención, pero el alfa lo sacó de la bandeja antes de que siquiera hiciera el ademán de sacar un trozo. Ante esto, le dedicó una mirada molesta al otro.

—Primero el desayuno, después el postre—sentenció Kuroo, con el pequeño plato en la mano. Kenma frunció el ceño, apuñalándole una y otra vez con la mirada. ¿Por qué demonios le ponía eso delante si luego no le dejaba comer? —. No me mires así, necesitas alimentarte bien.

—Hablas como mi madre—masculló, cogiendo los palillos de mala gana. Torció la boca, mirando la comida ante él. No tenía mala pinta en absoluto, el idiota cabeza de escoba cocinaba bien, pero realmente no tenía hambre—. ¿De verdad tengo que comer todo esto? Es... demasiado.

—Si quieres recuperarte rápido, sí—respondió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Seguía de pie junto a la cama, como un centinela vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. «Qué molesto» pensó Kenma—. ¿No que odiabas las pastillas de hormonas alfa? Porque si no comes, tendrás que tomarlas por más tiempo.

—Cállate—escupió, tomando algo de arroz y combinándolo con natto. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco ante el aspecto pegajoso de los granos de soja.

—Te comportas como un niño—le molestó Kuroo, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Kenma le miró de reojo, gruñendo, antes de llevarse el bocado a la boca. No sabía mal, pero la textura era extraña, habría preferido unas tostadas—. Cualquiera diría que soy el mayor aquí.

—Ya quisieras—masculló con la boca llena, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte del alfa. Puso los ojos en blanco, rezongando, antes de tragar la comida. Pudo sentirla bajar por su garganta, lento, cayendo como una patada en su estómago. Torció la boca con asco—. ¿Por qué demonios tengo que comer natto?

—Contiene una gran cantidad de magnesio, calcio, fósforo, potasio, vitamina C... —No supo exactamente qué cara puso, pero fue suficiente para que Kuroo cambiara el foco de la conversación—. Y, bueno, venía en la canasta que trajo Ushiwaka, sería un desperdicio dejarlos en la alacena.

Kenma no dijo nada, volviendo a bajar la mirada hacia los brotes de soja. Al día siguiente de que le dieran el alta, Ushijima había aparecido en la puerta de su apartamento con una canasta llena de alimentos —la mayoría vegetales— orgánicos y una pomada especial para acelerar la cicatrización. El alfa apenas se había asomado un poco por el umbral, mirándole desde allí con una expresión extraña —Kuroo había sido quien recibió las cosas y dio las gracias por él—, bastante alejada de su usual estoicismo. Se veía angustiado.

Y no es que le importara en lo más mínimo, apenas sabía que este era amigo de Iwaizumi y tenía una relación conflictiva con Oikawa —según lo que recordaba, eran ex—, pero la mirada en sus ojos había sido suficiente para que se encogiera dentro de su pijama.

Era como si no lo estuviera viendo realmente, sino algo más allá de él.

—Oi, Kenma—exclamó Kuroo, sacándole de su contemplación del natto. Parpadeó un par de veces, levantando sus dorados ojos y fijándolos en los ámbar del otro—. Termina de comer, sino tendré que volver a calentarlo en el microondas.

—U-Uh, lo siento—se disculpó, recibiendo un asentimiento que parecía decir "no te preocupes".

Volvió a tomar otro bocado, esta vez de tofu, llevándoselo a la boca sin pensarlo demasiado. Comió en silencio, concentrándose en contar cuántas veces masticaba cada cosa en vez de detenerse en la sensación de que ya estaba lleno, lo mejor sería terminar de una vez con el dichoso desayuno.

Por su parte, Kuroo pareció cansarse de estar parado a su lado, acercándose a la cama y haciendo el ademán de sentarse. Kenma se hizo a un lado sin decir nada, disfrutando en secreto de la cercanía del otro. Y, como era de esperarse, sus ojos fueron a parar al alfa, dándole un rápido recorrido de pies a cabeza. Traía un suéter de lana blanco, jeans negros que se ajustaban a cada detalles de sus musculosas piernas y zapatos, los mismos que solía usar en la oficina. No se parecía en absoluto a la ropa que solía traer dentro del apartamento —casi siempre llevaba pijama o ropa deportiva, mucho más cómoda para hacer los quehaceres y ayudarle—, por lo que no era difícil adivinar que saldría.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Kuroo, con una sonrisa en los labios. Kenma le miró fijamente sin decir nada, esperando a que continuara—. Sabes que no puedo adivinar tus pensamientos por más que me mires.

— ¿Saldrás? —La sonrisa del alfa se expandió. Había acertado—. ¿Tienes que ir a la estación?

—Nah. Akaashi me llamó mientras dormías, a todos los de homicidios nos dieron 3 semanas de vacaciones—aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros. El beta asintió, volviendo su mirada al desayuno para coger otro bocado con los palillos. El arroz era, por lejos, lo mejor—. Iré a comprar vendas y los medicamentos que te recetaron, las muestras gratis no son infinitas.

—Ah, bien—murmuró, con la comida cerca de los labios, terminando de hablar antes de meterla en su boca. Masticó y tragó, cogiendo el vaso de agua y dándole un par de tragos antes de decir algo más. Por su parte, el alfa le esperó en silencio—. ¿Akaashi dijo algo más?

—Preguntó cómo estabas, y le dije que no te has saltado ninguna comida y que te estás tomando las vitaminas—comentó, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo. Revisó la hora y volvió a guardarlo—. También dijo que se irá de vacaciones con Bokuto.

—... ¿Vacaciones? —De haber tenido algo en la boca, se habría atorado. Tetsurō asintió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. ¿Cómo que vacaciones?

—Ya sabes, descansar, visitar lugares turísticos... —Kenma no cambió su expresión—. No me mires así, ¿tan raro es que Akaashi tome vacaciones?

—Sí. —Kuroo encarnó sus pequeñas cejas, hasta que estas prácticamente se fusionaron con las raíces de su cabello—... No es del tipo que toma vacaciones.

—Eso no suena muy sano que digamos.

—Ya se lo he dicho, pero es testarudo—murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros. Tomó lo último que quedaba de natto, combinándolo con el poco arroz que quedaba y así terminando por fin con su desayuno. No pudo evitar suspirar—. Tampoco es que sea tan raro. Los jefes de departamento tienen mucho papeleo que hacer y reuniones.

—Suena difícil—contestó, a lo que el beta asintió. Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, antes de que el alfa aclarara su garganta—. Veo que terminaste, ¿todavía quieres la tarta?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No sé, pareces estar lleno. —La sonrisa alargada en los labios de Kuroo fue suficiente para irritarle, haciendo que frunciera el ceño y arrugara la nariz—. ¡Vale, vale! No tienes que poner esa cara.

—Eres insoportable, ¿no tienes a nadie más a quién molestar?

—Dejé a Princesa con un amigo, y está esa cosa llamada vacaciones—canturreó Kuroo, entregándole el postre en las manos. Kenma lo cogió sin más, dejando que el otro le quitara la bandeja de las piernas antes de acomodarse y empezar a comer—. Sigo sin entender qué le ves a la manzana, el pescado es mil veces mejor.

—Me gustan las cosas dulces—murmuró, antes de llevarse un gran trozo a la boca. Soltó un gemido de placer ante el dulzor contra su paladar, aquello realmente era como tocar el Cielo—. Además, ¿cómo vas a comparar la tarta de manzana con el pescado?

—Ambos son comida, no veo por qué no compararlos.

—Ni siquiera son el mismo tipo de platillo, tonto—masculló, sintiendo las carcajadas del alfa taladrar sus oídos—. Y luego dices que sabes muchas cosas.

—Oh, claro que las sé—ronroneó, sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire. Kozume sintió un ligero toque contra su mejilla que le sobresaltó, descubriendo que era la mano de Tetsurō al levantar la mirada. La palma del otro acunó su rostro y me acarició con el pulgar, enviando escalofríos a lo largo de su columna. No pudo evitar torcer los labios, sintiendo la vergüenza subir por su cuello—, pero es difícil pensar cuando hablas con el hombre más bonito del mundo.

Kenma intentó darle un manotazo a la mano de Kuroo, fallando miserablemente cuando este le atrapó por la muñeca. Los dedos largos del alfa se cerraron alrededor de su brazo, apretando lo suficiente para inmovilizarlo pero no para hacerle daño. Parpadeó un par de veces, mirando al otro con un aire desafiante, a la espera de que hiciera su siguiente movimiento.

La sonrisa del alfa pareció extenderse aún más, antes de que se inclinara y cerrara la poca distancia que había entre ambos. De forma instintiva, Kenma cerró los ojos, sintiendo su pecho encenderse cuando los labios del otro se posaron sobre los suyos. Apenas fueron unos segundos de contacto estático, pero fue suficiente para dejarle aturdido por unos segundos, tras los cuales abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse a Kuroo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Haces una cara muy linda cuando te beso, eh. —Kenma frunció el ceño, murmurando algo entre dientes mientras liberaba su muñeca de los largos dedos del otro y se apartaba de su palma. Kuroo, ante esto, soltó una risita—. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres más?

—Jódete—escupió, sintiendo un burbujeo en su estómago cuando el alfa soltó una de sus ruidosas carcajadas. Sí, claro que quería más, pero verbalizarlo sólo le inflaría el ego al idiota cabeza de escoba.

—Tienes una boca muy sucia para ser tan bonito. —Kenma giró el rostro hacia el otro, entrecerrando los ojos. Si las miradas mataran, Kuroo sólo sería una triste mancha roja en la alfombra—. ¿Demasiado temprano para cumplidos?

—Hm. —Volvió a apartar sus ojos, concentrándose en seguir comiendo el trozo de tarta y no dar más oportunidades para ser el centro de algún chiste extraño—. ¿No tenías que ir a comprar medicamentos y otras mierdas?

—Me iré cuando termines, así dejo los trastos en la cocina y tú puedes dormir un poco—explicó, perdiendo su sonrisa burlona para dejar una más amable en su lugar. Kozume resopló, negando con la cabeza mientras cogía otro bocado. «Idiota» pensó, observando como el otro volvía a sacar su celular y revisaba su bandeja de mensajes—. Uh, Akaashi acaba de decirme que pasará más tarde a visitarte.

—Será "visitarnos".

—Bueno, tampoco es como si le interese verme a mí, ¿sabes? —bromeó, volviendo a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo. Hubo un momento de silencio, donde sólo se escuchó el sonido del tenedor contra el plato y la tarta siendo masticada—. ¿Te gustaría comer algo en especial esta noche?

—Uh, no lo sé, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, es Año Nuevo.

Kenma se detuvo un instante, tardando unos segundos en procesar las palabras de Kuroo. Estando en cama y apenas tocando el celular para hablar con Akaashi, terminó por olvidar el día en que vivía, lo cual no había sido realmente molesto hasta ese momento. Claro, Año Nuevo, era obvio que Kuroo querría hacer algo especial a pesar de la situación: cenar algo diferente, esperar hasta las doce para ver los fuegos artificiales por la televisión, un beso... Cosas normales que las personas normales hacían, nada más.

«Cualquier cosa estará bien, ¿no?» pensó Kenma, sintiendo los ojos del otro clavarse en su rostro como dagas. Las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarle, mientras cientos de posibilidades cruzaron su mente en cuestión de instantes. «Kuro está esperando, di algo, tonto. Abre tu estúpida boca y di algo.»

De repente, un peso familiar apareció sobre su cabeza, haciendo que el beta diera un respingo. Kuroo había posado su mano sobre su coronilla, acariciándole con cuidado, enviando oleadas de calma por todo su cuerpo.

—Qué tal si... —comenzó Kuroo, hablando en un tono bajo y suave—... Yo escojo algo que nos guste a ambos y que pueda considerarse una cena de Año Nuevo.

—U-Uh. —Kenma parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando las palabras del otro, antes de asentir. La tensión generada por tomar una decisión importante se esfumó, y pudo volver a respirar con normalidad—. Sí, eso suena bien. Gracias.

—No es nada—respondió, esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Revolvió el cabello del otro, antes de apartar la mano. Se levantó de la cama, estirando su espalda hasta que esta soltó unos cuantos _'clacks'_ —. Bueno, será mejor que vaya pronto. En la tarde los supermercados serán un caos y se acabarán las cosas en oferta.

—Suenas como una vieja.

—Tú eres quién se queja cuando compro cosas caras—contraatacó, con una sonrisa alargada.

Kenma arrugó la nariz, comiendo lo último que quedaba de tarta y dejando el plato devuelta en la bandeja. El primer día de estadía de Kuroo habían tenido una discusión bastante grande por la forma en que él gastaba sin mirar mucho los precios, comprando carne y fruta como si nada. Aquello terminó derivando en una conversación bastante densa sobre la brecha salarial entre alfas, betas y omegas, y Kuroo acabó con un ceño fruncido que no se le quitó en todo el día. Y Kozume, por más dramático que sonase, se sintió demasiado avergonzado para siquiera esforzarse en decir algo.

A fin de cuentas, él ganaba poco porque su cuerpo y mente no le daban para "ser más". No era un detective real, jamás hizo los cursos correspondientes ni pasó por la escuela de policía, ¿qué derecho tenía de exigir más cuando sólo terminaba siendo un lastre?

—Oi—lo llamó Kuroo, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Kenma parpadeó un par de veces, apartando los rastros que quedaron de esos extraños pensamientos, antes de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con aquel par de ojos ámbar que le robaban el aliento. La expresión del alfa tenía una preocupación mal disimulada—. No olvides tomar tus medicamentos.

—Ya sé, ya sé—contestó Kenma de forma malhumorada.

Se giró hacia la mesita de noche que estaba a su izquierda, arrastrándose sobre el colchón hasta que esta estuvo a su alcance. Sacó del cajón cuatro botes de pastillas: ansiolíticos, cóctel vitamínico variado, hierro y las hormonas alfa. Estas últimas pastillas eran las más desagradables, dado que por su gran tamaño solían atascarse en su garganta.

Abrió los frascos uno por uno, sacando de ellos la dosis recetada para cada medicamento, antes de volver a cerrarlos y dejarlos en su lugar. Con las pastillas contenidas en su mano derecha, volvió a su posición inicial, tomando el vaso de agua que seguía en la bandeja —ahora medio lleno— y se metió una por una las cápsulas a la boca, tragándolas con ayuda del agua. La sensación de estas bajando por su garganta era lo suficientemente desagradable para que hiciera una mueca, pero no tanto como para que terminara vomitando.

«Algún lado positivo que tenga esto» pensó, recibiendo una sonrisa satisfecha por parte del alfa cuando acabó.

—Buen chico—exclamó Kuroo, mientras se acercaba para retirar la bandeja ya sin alimentos. Kenma gruñó por lo bajo, mascullando algunos insultos entre dientes—. Te has portado bien hoy, igual y te compro algún premio.

—Jódete—murmuró, mostrándole el dedo medio. El otro soltó una carcajada, dándole la espalda para dejar las cosas en la cocina. El beta le observó en silencio desde la cama, concentrándose en cada uno de sus movimientos. El umbral de la cocina le daba una muy buena vista del perfil de Kuroo, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos terminaran recorriendo aquellas piernas musculosas y sus prominentes hombros. «Bastardo suertudo» —. ¿No tenías que irte pronto?

—Oh, ¿tan rápido quieres deshacerte de mí? —Kozume no pensaba contestar eso, podía oler perfectamente la doble intención detrás de las palabras de ese idiota. No pensaba ser parte de sus juegos extraños, al menos no una segunda vez—. Pues sí, de seguro tendré que hacer una fila enorme en el supermercado y pelearme con algunas abuelas por las ofertas, pero prefiero eso a no estar seguro de que te tomaste tus medicamentos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eres mi madre ahora?

—No—contestó Tetsurō, girando el cuello para mirar al otro. El flequillo le caía desordenado sobre la frente, y sus ojos se arrugaban ligeramente en las esquinas. Una sonrisa cerrada tiraba de sus labios, mucho más dulce que las usuales burlonas u orgullosas que solía mostrar. El corazón de Kenma dio un brinco, latiendo a toda velocidad ante tal imagen—. Pero me gusta cuidarte.

—Suena engorroso.

—No, no lo es. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó, mostrando su dentadura blanca—. Cuando cuidas a alguien que quieres, las cosas engorrosas se vuelven más fáciles.

Kenma no supo qué responder. Su corazón iba tan rápido que parecía a punto de explotar, así que sólo pudo hacer una mueca, murmurar algo como "no digas cosas así tan a la ligera", antes de volver a acostarse en la cama y darle la espalda a Kuroo, quien seguía moviendo trastos en la cocina. El ruido paró unos instantes y se escucharon pasos que se acercaban, finalizando con un beso sobre su sien expuesta, que detuvo su respiración por unos instantes.

—Vuelvo enseguida, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

Luego de esto se escucharon más pasos, esta vez alejándose, el tintineo de unas llaves y el crujido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse, para después volver a cerrarse con un 'click' sordo, y el silencio llenó el apartamento. Kuroo se había ido.

Kozume suspiró, llevándose una mano al pecho y sintiendo los rápidos latidos contra sus costillas. Así como iba, aquel idiota terminaría por causarle un ataque al corazón o, peor, un enamoramiento severo. Gruñó, acomodándose en el colchón y tapándose hasta la cabeza. Era demasiado temprano para preocuparse de sentimientos y mierdas del estilo, lo mejor sería dormir.

«Como si pudiera hacer otra cosa» pensó, dejando que el sopor le llenara poco a poco. El calor de las mantas extras y los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las cortinas era reconfortante, a la par que arrullador. «Si pudiera usar las manos, quizá...»

Kenma despertó una hora después, sobresaltado ante el agudo pitido del timbre. Tardó unos segundos abandonar el aturdimiento de la siesta, volviendo a ser sorprendido con otro pitido del timbre, esta vez mucho más insistente. Frunció el ceño, ¿quién demonios podría molestar a esa hora, y más en un complejo de apartamentos?

Se levantó de la cama, tambaleándose por el sueño que aún se aferraba a sus piernas. Con la vista algo nublada, arrastró los pies hacia donde se encontraba el telefonillo —junto a la puerta de entrada, donde colgaban las llaves— y apretó el botón para activar el contestador.

— ¿Sí? —Su voz salió ronca y con un malhumor bastante notorio.

—Soy yo, Akaashi—se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. El corazón del beta dio un brinco al oír la voz de su amigo; incluso con la distorsión y estática podía reconocerla a la perfección—. Veo que Kuroo-san no está, ¿puedo pasar?

—A-Ah, ¡sí, sí!

Se alejó un poco del micrófono, apretando con su pulgar izquierdo el botón que le abriría la puerta del edificio a Akaashi, además de cortar la llamada. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, repentinamente nervioso, y sólo atinó a secarse el sudor de las manos en el pantalón de polar fleece negro —regalo de Kuroo junto con una camiseta a juego de una tela más delgada— que traía puesto. Desde la discusión en el cuarto de hospital, no había tenido una conversación como tal con el omega, y las veces que se vieron después de eso siempre era en compañía de terceros. Por esta razón, Kozume no había tenido oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con él y disculparse, y quizá ese podría ser el momento indicado para hacerlo.

Claro, eso si no se acobardaba en último momento y terminaba soltando alguna mentira estúpida, como siempre solía hacer cuando estaba bajo presión.

«Realmente eres un estúpido pedazo de mierda» le susurró su subconsciente, mientras escuchaba unos golpes suaves en la puerta de entrada. Volvió a secarse el sudor contra el pantalón, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla a la par que se acercaba para abrir la puerta. «Un puto pedazo de mierda que no merece un amigo como Akaashi, ¿por qué no desapareces de su vida y dejas de darle problemas?»

Al abrir, se encontró con el omega vestido con una parka lined verde con forro de pelo, jeans claros y zapatillas blancas, además de una camiseta del mismo color pero con rayas negras que se asomaba por el cuello de la parka —esta estaba cerrada—. Tenía restos de nieve sobre los hombros y el cabello húmedo, cayendo en pequeños rizos sobre su frente y costados de su rostro. Tenía una expresión tranquila, y sus ojos grises parecían dos lagunas plateadas en calma. 

Kenma no pudo evitar contener el aliento unos segundos, a veces la belleza de su amigo era tal que parecía irreal.

—Buenos días, Kozume—saludó Akaashi con voz suave, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza. Kenma imitó el gesto en silencio—. ¿Kuroo-san te dio mi mensaje?

— ¿Lo de las vacaciones? —El omega asintió con la cabeza—. Sí, lo mencionó antes de irse. Fue al supermercado y a comprar los medicamentos.

—Sí, me dijo que haría eso hoy y que podría encontrarte solo—aclaró, sin cambiar su expresión. Kenma asintió, sintiendo el nerviosismo trepar por su garganta. Quería hablar con Akaashi, la cuestión era cómo empezar—. Bueno, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Ha mejorado la condición de tu brazo?

—Bien, ya no me molesta tanto moverlo—explicó, levantando su brazo derecho y moviendo los dedos para reafirmar sus palabras. El otro asintió, manteniendo su expresión neutra. «Al menos no parece molesto» pensó Kenma, mientras volvía a bajar su brazo—. Supongo que las hormonas están haciendo efecto.

— ¿Tu cabeza va bien?

—Uh. —Silencio. Kenma tardó unos instantes en entender a lo que se refería: la patada de la alfa. Recordaba que Mika había mencionado algo sobre que le hicieron un scaner y no encontraron nada importante, pero que debía tener cuidado—. ¡Ah, sí! No he tenido mareos ni nada por el estilo, y sólo me molesta si lo toco. Parece que el golpe no fue tan grave.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—respondió, curvando las comisuras de sus labios un poco. Otro silencio, al parecer los temas de conversación importantes se habían terminado—. Bueno, seguiré en contacto con Kuroo-san. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en pedirlo.

Akaashi hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a modo de despedida, dando media vuelta para irse por donde había venido, pero Kenma fue más rápido: extendió su mano izquierda y lo cogió por la manga, deteniéndolo. El omega volteó el rostro en su dirección, con la duda bañando cada una de sus facciones.

—Akaashi... —comenzó Kenma. Forzó su mente a trabajar a toda velocidad, moviendo sus flojos engranajes. Sus pensamientos iban de aquí para allá, chocando unos con otros y generando un caos suficiente para que se quedara unos minutos en silencio, planeando lo que diría a continuación. Aquella era, quizá, la única oportunidad que tendría en mucho tiempo—. ¿P-Podemos... _hablar?_

— ¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué? —El omega ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Kenma tragó con fuerza, sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca y la lengua pesada. «No seas un cobarde, no ahora.»

—Lo que discutimos en el hospital... —La expresión de Akaashi pasó de la confusión a la irritación en cuestión de segundos y su mirada pareció endurecerse, pero no se apartó. En momentos así, Kenma agradecía que su amigo fuera extremadamente cuidadoso con sus modales—. Te debo una explicación.

—Sí, me la debes—contestó, de forma seca. Frunció el ceño, y el nerviosismo del beta no hizo más que crecer.

—Lo siento. —El otro apretó los labios hasta volverlos una fina línea en su rostro, pero no dijo nada. Tomando esto como una buena señal, Kenma decidió continuar—. Sé que lo que hice fue estúpido y arriesgado-

—Sí, lo fue.

—Lo sé, y lo siento—continuó, ignorando la irrupción del omega. Este no cambió su expresión ni siquiera un ápice, y Kozume no pudo hacer otra cosa más que morderse el interior de la mejilla. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera el sabor metálico de la sangre contra su lengua—. Pero tuve una buena razón para... para lo que hice.

—... Te escucho.

—Ah. —Silencio. El rostro de Akaashi pareció endurecerse, pero había un cierto brillo de curiosidad bailando en sus ojos grises, cosa que fue suficiente para que un rayo de esperanza atravesara el caos en la cabeza de Kenma. «Es ahora o nunca» pensó, mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos—... Supongo que ya sabrás que me ofrecí, por temas estratégicos.

—Sí, eso lo entiendo—contestó, con voz neutra.

—Y sabrás que no salió bien. —Keiji asintió. No pareció más molesto de lo que ya estaba en un principio, así que Kenma decidió seguir tanteando el terreno—. Son cosas que pasan.

—Sí.

—Entonces...

—Creo que es bastante obvio el porqué estoy molesto, Kozume.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el pecho de Kenma como cuchillos, y él sólo pudo asentir. Claro que era obvio lo que sucedía, ¿qué sentido tenía dar tantos rodeos? Sólo estaba alargando la situación más de la cuenta, de seguro el omega ya estaba bastante estresado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en general, y él sólo le estaba dando más problemas. ¿Cómo siquiera podía llamarse a sí mismo amigo?

—Bueno... —comenzó Kenma, teniendo cuidado de usar las palabras indicadas. Pensó mil y un formas para decirlo, repasando vez tras vez las oraciones en su cabeza. «Por favor, no seas un desastre esta vez...» —. La alfa, la que nos atacó, era muy fuerte y...

— ¿Y? —La urgencia teñía la voz de Akaashi, quien parecía pulular entre la molestia e impaciencia. El beta tragó, aferrándose de forma instintiva a la manga que aún sostenía de su amigo.

—E-Eh... —No estaba seguro hasta qué punto Akaashi sabía lo de Kuroo, o si siquiera sabía algo respecto a lo que este sufrió en la academia Nekoma, por lo que debía cuidar lo que decía. Traicionar al alfa de esa forma... jamás le perdonaría algo así—. Ella... puso a Kuro en una situación difícil, y estuvo a punto de matarlo, por eso fue que la enfrenté...

— ¿Qué? ¿Él no podía salvar su propio culo? —escupió Keiji, perdiendo sus modales durante unos instantes. La ira parecía manar de cada poro de su piel, y Kozume no pudo hacer más que encogerse dentro de su pijama y bajar la mirada—. Es un alfa, maldita sea, está entrenado para este tipo de cosas.

—Esto fue diferente—continuó Kenma, intentando defender su posición. Levantó los ojos de nuevo, plantando cara a la tormenta en que su amigo se había transformado—. Ella lo conocía, y sabía cosas... —Cerró la boca de golpe, buscando las palabras indicadas—... cosas delicadas, sobre él y su pasado.

La expresión de Akaashi pareció suavizarse un poco, y la molestia pareció extinguirse un poco, siendo reemplazada por la curiosidad. Su postura se relajó, y ya no parecía querer irse de inmediato. Esto último fue una buena señal, así que Kenma se atrevió a soltar la manga de la chaqueta, dejando que su brazo cayera inerte junto a su costado.

— ¿Tuvo un ataque de pánico?

—Algo así—murmuró Kenma, bajando la mirada hacia sus pies descalzos. Movió sus dedos, arañando el suelo alfombrado—. ¿Bokuto te dijo algo sobre eso?

—No realmente—contestó—. Él ha estado... evitando el tema.

—Oh. —Kenma se mordisqueó los labios, sin saber qué más decir. Tenía la sensación de que si continuaba, terminaría hablando de más, y no quería volver a pelear con Kuroo por el mismo asunto—. Yo... lamento no poder decirte más, pero no me corresponde hacerlo.

—Entiendo. —Esta vez, el tono de Akaashi fue suave, comprensivo, lo suficiente para que Kenma volviera a levantar la mirada. Se encontró con una expresión triste, mas no molesta—. Supongo que tomaste la decisión más acorde a la situación.

—Eso creo—respondió, sintiendo el impulso de soltar un carcajada amarga. «Si hubiera disparado bien en un principio, esto jamás habría pasado» —. Lamento haberte preocupado, no fue mi intención.

—Está bien—murmuró Keiji. Suspiró, llevándose la mano al rostro, haciendo el mismo movimiento que solía hacer para acomodarse los lentes, sólo que esta vez no los traía puestos—. Me lo explicaste, y eso es lo que cuenta.

Ambos amigos se miraron en silencio, sin decir nada. De fondo podían escucharse sonidos provenientes del pasillo, pasos distantes, puertas cerrándose, murmullos de voces desconocidas y conversaciones ajenas. El dorado bailó con el gris, y Kenma entreabrió los labios para decir algo más, un algo que no tenía una forma exacta en su cabeza, pero los volvió a cerrar. Todavía quedaban muchas cosas qué confesar, tantos secretos que había guardado a lo largo de esos meses y que ahora tenía la oportunidad de contar, pero la garra de la ansiedad terminaba por aplastar su corazón.

Que una cosa hubiera salido bien no significaba que todo sería así, a fin de cuentas no todos sus actos habían sido precisamente heroicos.

«Si Akaashi supiera...»

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya—exclamó el omega, rompiendo el silencio. La nieve sobre su chaqueta comenzaba a derretirse, y la humedad de su cabello desaparecía poco a poco, dándole un aspecto esponjoso—. Kōt... Bokuto-san me está esperando.

— ¿A dónde irán? —murmuró Kenma, ignorando la corrección que había hecho el otro al nombrar al alfa cabeza de búho. Este se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

—Él quiere ir a un lugar más cálido, quizá cerca de la playa—explicó. Levantó una mano, acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios—. Ya sabes, Bokuto-san... no es alguien que disfrute del frío.

—Tampoco parece molestarle.

—Sí, puede ser—replicó—. Pero es más brillante en climas cálidos.

Kenma no dijo nada más, sonriendo de forma casi imperceptible. La conversación llegó a su fin, y ambos acordaron mantenerse en contacto por si pasaba cualquier cosa. Akaashi prometió mandar fotografías, y Kenma tomar los medicamentos prescritos, aunque no aseguró que no se quejaría en el proceso, cosa que fue suficiente para sacarle una carcajada al omega. Se despidieron con un abrazo largo, para luego separarse y tomar sus respectivos rumbos. El beta se quedó unos momentos en el umbral, observando a su amigo alejarse.

Era la primera vez que veía a Akaashi con una expresión así: tan feliz, tan enamorado de alguien. Y no podía estar más contento con ello, de todas las personas que conocía, Akaashi era uno de los que más merecía alcanzar la felicidad.

Y, si eso era gracias a un alfa, quizá podría dejar el odio y repudio de lado por el momento.

* * *

Después del encuentro con Akaashi, Kenma volvió a la cama y durmió durante un par de horas más, siendo despertado por la llegada de Kuroo. El alfa iba cargado de bolsas de supermercado, y se negó rotundamente a recibir ayuda —según él, cargar peso le sentaría peor a su condición física— del beta, por lo que este se dedicó a observar desde la cama el espectáculo que hizo Tetsurō para meter todas las bolsas en la cocina de una sola vez. Apenas concluyó con eso, decidió ir a espiar los contenidos de las bolsas, escuchando al otro parlotear sobre su "aventura" mientras estaba de compras.

— ¡Hubieras visto las filas enormes que había en el supermercado! —exclamó Kuroo, guardando un par de bandejas de carne cortada en tiras en el refrigerador. Estas tenían un sticker que decía "70% de descuento", por lo que Kenma no dijo nada sobre el gasto innecesario. En Japón, la carne era cara, por lo que no era algo que solía tener en la alacena. Las proteínas vegetales eran una opción más accesible—. Tuve que pelearme con unas señoras para conseguir la carne.

—Suena difícil—contestó Kenma en un murmullo, prestándole más atención al contenido de las bolsas plásticas. Vegetales variados, media docena de huevos, un par de paquetes de fideos precocidos, una bolsa de brotes de soja, caballa congelada y algo que parecía ser una salsa para la carne. Nada le pareció interesante, por lo que terminó suspirando y volviendo sus ojos al alfa. Si no había nada bueno de comer, al menos tendría una vista decente de su amplia espalda.

—Las abuelitas pueden ser unas fieras con las ofertas—bromeó, a lo que el beta sólo asintió.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, donde Kuroo cerró la puerta del electrodoméstico y se giró, quedando cara a cara con Kenma. Como la cocina era bastante pequeña —por un lado estaba la alacena y el refrigerador, y por el otro las encimeras, la cocinilla y el lavaplatos, dejando apenas un pasillo estrecho por el cual moverse—, la distancia entre sus cuerpos no debía superar el metro y medio.

Se miraron sin decir nada, y Kenma sólo pudo pegar sus piernas a la encima que estaba detrás de él, sintiendo su corazón galopar. Podía sentir el calor que manaba del cuerpo del otro, ese mismo que solía parecerle tan sofocante pero que ahora le reconfortaba. A veces ansiaba el sentirlo a su alrededor en forma de un abrazo, y otras sólo como una mano que encajara con la suya.

«A veces, los sentimientos eran más extraños de lo que uno esperaría.»

— ¿Sucede algo? —Kenma negó con la cabeza, apoyando las manos en la encimera detrás de él. Si sus manos no hubieran estado heridas, habría apretado con fuerza—. Tienes una expresión extraña.

—Los medicamentos me marean un poco, eso es todo—mintió, encogiéndose de hombros. Prefería meterse un tiro antes de decirle a ese alfa idiota que se había puesto nervioso por su cercanía. Kuroo soltó un suave "oh", a la par que asentía—. No es nada, de verdad.

—Si te sientes muy mal, puedes volver a dormir—dijo, con voz suave. Una sonrisa cariñosa se extendió en su rostro, y el beta sintió que su corazón iba a explotar. ¿Por qué justo ahora sus sentimientos debían volverse un caos? ¿Acaso sería un efecto secundario de las hormonas o alguna mierda por el estilo? —. De todas formas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para la noche.

—No, está bien—murmuró, bajando la mirada.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes, cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire y expulsándolas lentamente, practicando aquel ejercicio de respiración que solía usar para calmar su ansiedad. Podría no ser lo mismo, pero quizá sería suficiente para calmar su pulso.

No estuvo ni dos minutos así cuando sintió algo frío contra su mejilla, cosa que le hizo dar un respingo. Volvió a subir la mirada, encontrándose con un Kuroo que le ofrecía un objeto cilíndrico, sonriendo de esa forma que él sólo sabía. Kenma apretó los labios, intentando concentrarse en la cosa que tenía en la mano y no en el estúpido impulso que tenía de besarlo.

Era una lata de cocoa.

— ¿Y esto? —preguntó el beta con sorpresa genuina. No recordaba haber visto ninguna lata dentro de las bolsas de la compra, ni tampoco tener una guardada en alguna parte.

—Mientras caminaba de vuelta, me crucé con una máquina dispensadora que tenía de estas y pensé en ti—exclamó Kuroo, encogiéndose de hombros. La sombra de un sonrojo teñía sus mejillas, tan leve que pasaría desapercibido cualquiera que no le conociera bien—. Y como te has portado bien con lo de los medicamentos y la comida... Bueno, creí que te gustaría.

— ¿Me estás chantajeando para que siga comiendo?

—La habría comprado aunque tuviera que amarrarte a una silla para que comas. —Kuroo apretó los labios, sonriendo con vergüenza, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

«Tierno» pensó Kenma, mientras extendía su mano izquierda y cogía la lata de cocoa, murmurando un suave "gracias". Teniendo la cocoa en su poder, la sujetó con ambas manos, poniéndola delante de su cuerpo, esperando. ¿Debía decir algo más o bastaba con su agradecimiento escueto? Kuroo le había comprado cientos de latas de cocoa a lo largo del tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, así que no era un gesto extraño, ¿por qué siquiera sentía que debía dar más de sí?

Apretó la lata entre sus dedos, intentando sacar algo de su reseca cabeza, pero Kuroo se le adelantó.

—Bueno, será mejor que te cambies de ropa—exclamó el alfa, evitando de forma muy notoria la mirada del otro. Se quedó unos instantes en silencio, con los labios entreabiertos y sus ojos ámbar moviéndose de un lado a otro—. No querrás estar todo el día en pijama, ¿o sí?

—Me da igual, es más cómodo.

—Sí, pero apestará.

—Uh, no, yo no apesto—contestó Kenma, arrugando la nariz. Si antes su pecho era una tormenta de mariposas, ahora se había vuelto una eléctrica—. Que tú apestes no implica que los demás lo hagan.

—No dije que apestes, sino que tu pijama apestará si lo usas todo el tiempo.

—Es lo mismo.

— ¡Claro que no!

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

Estuvieron durante un largo rato discutiendo así, hasta que Kuroo terminó cediendo y disculpándose por llamar apestoso a Kenma, quien las aceptó con tal de evitar que el otro usara sus "técnicas de insistencia", las cuales eran básicamente contacto físico demasiado cariñoso. Y no es que le molestara ni nada —podría decirse que a veces lo ansiaba—, pero ya había tenido suficiente al menos por ese día.

Concluido el asunto, Kozume abandonó la cocina, dejando la lata de cocoa sobre su mesita de noche antes de ir en busca de una muda de ropa. Teniendo en cuenta que no saldría del apartamento, se decidió por una camiseta de Kuroo que había terminado entre sus cosas, una sudadera negra también de él y un par de bóxers. El apartamento, con la estufa y las ventanas cerradas, tenía una temperatura agradable, por lo que no se preocupó de buscar pantalones o calcetines. Eran innecesarios.

Con todo esto entre sus brazos, se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. El silencio del cuarto le engulló, siendo su única compañía el sonido acompasado de su propia respiración. El aire se sentía caliente, húmedo, siendo los últimos rastros de la ducha que Kuroo solía darse por las mañanas antes de prepararle el desayuno. El alfa solía ser bastante limpio, dejando siempre la pequeña ventana del baño abierta para ventilar, pero al parecer ese día lo había olvidado, ¿el apuro por alcanzar las ofertas, quizá?

Kenma sacudió la cabeza, apartando aquellos detalles insignificantes mientras dejaba la muda de ropa sobre la tapa del inodoro, para luego comenzar a desvestirse. El cambio de temperatura le erizó la piel, y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío cuando estuvo completamente desnudo. Sus ojos se movieron de forma inconsciente hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que colgaba tras la puerta del baño, y tuvo que esforzarse para no hacer una mueca de asco ante su reflejo.

Su torso, especialmente por los costados, estaba cubierto de hematomas, los cuales parecían una obra de arte abstracto con más colores de los que debería. También tenía algunos cortes y raspones cubiertos por una capa de costra, la cual solía rascarse hasta arrancarla —y, de paso, llevarse un regaño por parte de Kuroo— y sangrar.

El sonido de una bota impactando contra sus costillas llenó su cabeza mientras recorría con la mirada aquellas marcas, encogiéndose dentro de su propia piel. Pudo sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre dentro de su boca, escurriendo entre sus labios, manchando las viejas baldosas del piso. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando los sollozos de Kuroo llegaron, un eco lejano al fondo de su cabeza, seguidos de la risa de aquella alfa de pelo blanco.

«¡Eres tan pequeño, fue como golpear un juguete de hule!»

Escuchó el crujido de unas botas de cuero, y sintió un dolor agudo recorrer su cuero cabelludo. Una respiración contra su cuello le hizo jadear, y las lágrimas no tardaron en acumularse en las esquinas de sus ojos.

«Es una pena que no seas un omega, me habría encantado divertirme contigo un rato.»

Se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiendo la herida de su brazo quemar. El sonido de la piel y músculos desgarrándose, la sensación de los dientes contra el hueso, sus propios gritos ensordeciéndole. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y pudo saborear la bilis que trepaba desde su estómago. La historia se repetía, y él seguía siendo demasiado débil.

— ¡Kenma! ¿Está todo bien? —Un par de golpes en la puerta y voz de Kuroo logró sacarle del espiral, devolviéndole a la realidad. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando rápido para aclarar su vista, ¿en qué momento los había cerrado? —. Llevas 20 minutos allí adentro, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—Ah... —Su propia voz salió como un murmullo débil. Estaba mareado, por lo que tuvo que agarrarse del lavamanos para no estamparse contra el suelo. El silencio había regresado, y el olor a sangre desapareció por completo; sólo era el calor, la humedad y él—. ¡N-No es nada, estoy bien!

— ¿Seguro? —insistió el alfa, con una notoria preocupación en sus palabras. Kenma asintió con la cabeza por mera inercia a pesar de que el otro no podía verle. «Idiota, sólo causas problemas, deberías haber muerto» —. No tengo problemas en entrar y ayudarte, de verdad.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien—contestó, de forma seca. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta del tono que había usado, apresurándose a agregar algo más. «Estúpido pedazo de mierda ingrato» —. A-Ah, lo siento... Ya salgo.

—Estaré aquí por si me necesitas—exclamó Kuroo, seguramente con una sonrisa en sus labios—. No dudes en llamarme, ¿sí?

Kenma no respondió esta vez, apurándose en coger la muda de ropa y vestirse. Primero se colocó los bóxers, siguiendo por la camiseta y la sudadera, tardando menos de 5 minutos en alistarse. Por último, comprobó su reflejo en el espejo, acomodándose el cabello con los dedos e intentando ignorar los recuerdos de la redada que aún pululaban por los rincones de su cabeza. Cuando estuvo más o menos convencido de su aspecto —no es que pudiera hacer mucho, en realidad— se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose frente a frente con Kuroo. Se había quitado su abrigo, quedándose sólo con el suéter blanco, el cual tenía un trenzado intrincado que le daba cierto volumen.

El par de ojos ámbar le recorrieron de arriba abajo, deteniéndose más de lo necesario en sus piernas que sobresalían desnudas de la sudadera negra, prenda que le llegaba casi a medio muslo por su largo. El alfa pareció titubear unos segundos, teniendo que llevarse una mano a la boca y carraspear.

—Supongo que... —comenzó Kuroo, hablando lento y escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado—... traes ropa interior.

—Uh, ¿por qué no lo haría? —preguntó Kenma, enarcando ligeramente sus delgadas cejas. El otro apartó la mirada, sonrojado, y no pasó mucho antes de que el beta cayera en cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro. Tenía ganas de echarse a reír, pero prefirió hacer una mueca, fingiendo asco—. _Pervertido_.

— ¡Cl-Claro que no! —se defendió, poniéndose tan rojo como un tomate. Kozume tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que peleaba por asomarse en sus labios. A veces ese idiota podía ser realmente inocente—. ¡Sólo es una pregunta!

—Tampoco es como que tenga nada de malo, ¿o sí? —continuó, sintiendo una oleada de satisfacción al ver el rostro del otro descomponerse por la vergüenza—. A fin de cuentas, estoy en mi casa, puedo andar desnudo si se me da la puta gana.

— ¡N-No!

— ¿Por qué no? —Una sonrisa afilada se extendió por los labios del beta, dándole un aspecto siniestro. Por su parte, el alfa parecía a punto de explotar de lo rojo que estaba—. ¿Acaso te incomodan mis piernas, Kuro?

—... Realmente eres malvado, ¿lo sabías?

—Gremlin, malvado... —enumeró, encogiéndose de hombros. La conclusión perfecta apareció en su cabeza como un rayo de luz, y su sonrisa no hizo más que ensancharse—. Debes ser masoquista para tener un novio como yo.

—... _¿Novio?_

La mandíbula de Kuroo se desencajó, al igual que el resto de su rostro, quedándose sin palabras. Por su parte, Kenma rio por lo bajo, rodeando el petrificado cuerpo del gran idiota para ir a recostarse a la cama. Pudo escuchar al alfa chillar un par de maldiciones, seguidas de palabras inteligibles que sólo le hicieron reír más, cosa que derivó en más sonidos extraños.

«Tierno» volvió a pensar Kenma mientras trepaba sobre la cama, metiéndose entre las frías sábanas y cubriéndose con ellas hasta la cintura. Se estiró para alcanzar el control remoto de la televisión que estaba en la mesita de noche, cogiendo de paso la lata de cocoa que había dejado allí, para luego acomodarse y encender el aparato. Saltó de canal en canal hasta dar con el de anime, fijándose que en ese momento estaban pasando la segunda temporada de _Mob Psycho 100_. Recordaba haber visto la primera hace algún tiempo atrás, aunque no recordaba suficientes detalles como para decir que entendía del todo. De todas formas, decidió quedarse viendo, ya podría buscar los demás episodios para ponerse al corriente.

Pero, para su desgracia, no pasó mucho rato antes de que Kuroo se acercara a su lado. Aún tenía rastros del sonrojo por la pequeña jugarreta, cosa que hizo sonreír a Kenma con satisfacción. Oh, realmente era divertido joder al rey de la provocación.

—Oi, Kenma—preguntó Kuroo, con una timidez bastante impropia de él. El beta soltó un "¿Hm?" sin mirarle, demasiado concentrado en las explosiones de colores de la pantalla. Había olvidado lo dinámica que era la animación de los poderes de Mob, era incluso mejor que la de One Punch Man—. Lo que dijiste antes... ¿Es en serio?

—Dije muchas cosas.

—Ya sabes... lo de novio. —El beta tuvo que reprimir el impulso de reírse, manteniendo una expresión neutral mientras se encogía de hombros. Escuchó al alfa resoplar con hastío—. Venga, dime, no puedes decir algo así sin-

—No le veo nada raro—murmuró, sin desviar los ojos de la televisión. Podía sentir la mirada de Kuroo taladrarle el rostro—. Tenemos citas, nos hemos besado... Y me la chupaste, ¿recuerdas?

—Ya, pero eso no significa que seamos novios oficialmente. —Kozume se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

—Si no quieres que lo seamos, está bien—respondió, por fin dignándose a girar el rostro hacia el alfa. Este había vuelto a ponerse rojo, aunque su expresión era más de frustración que de sorpresa esta vez. De todas formas, era gracioso verlo tan alterado por una tontería así; a veces podía ser como un niño—. Es sólo una palabra.

— ¡No, no lo es! ¡Es importante! —exclamó Kuroo, con el ceño fruncido. Cada vez se parecía más a un niño en medio de una pataleta. «Tierno y tonto» —. No puedes ir y decir ese tipo de cosas creyendo que me dará igual.

—Si creyera eso, no habría dicho nada—murmuró Kenma, con una sonrisa afilada extendiéndose en sus labios. Por su parte, el alfa pareció darse cuenta que había caído en una trampa: su rostro pasó de la confusión a irritación mezclada con vergüenza en cuestión de segundos—. Es tan fácil molestarte que ya es más triste que gracioso.

— _Jódete._

Kenma volvió los ojos a la pantalla, fingiendo que la conversación entre Reigen y Mob era lo más interesante del mundo. Pudo escuchar a Kuroo suspirar de forma dramática, además de mascullar entre dientes algo como "enano gremlin", pero prefirió dejarlo pasar. Con eso ya se había vengado por lo de la cocina y lo de la mañana, así que estaban a mano por el momento.

Al final, Kuroo terminó por ceder, empujándolo para hacer espacio en la cama y acostarse con él, pasando un brazo por los hombros del beta a pesar de sus quejas constantes respecto al espacio personal. Teniendo en cuenta el tamaño diminuto del colchón —no superaba la plaza y media— y que el cuerpo de Kuroo era enorme —casi un metro noventa de músculo e idiotez condensada—, Kenma terminó atrapado entre la pared y el torso del otro, el cual desprendía un calor soporífero que traspasaba el suéter de lana y, de paso, su propia sudadera.

Con la mejilla pegada al costado de Kuroo, no tardó en sentir sus párpados tornarse pesados, siendo arrullado por los pesados latidos del corazón ajeno. Primero perdió el hilo de lo que pasaba en la televisión, luego la lata de cocoa que Kuroo abrió para beber un poco de ella antes de dejarla en la mesita de noche y, finalmente, el control remoto que fue a parar a manos del alfa, quien empezó a cambiar de canales como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Vaya, no hay nada interesante—exclamó Kuroo. Sus palabras resonaron en su caja torácica como el ronroneo de un gato, y Kenma no pudo hacer más que gruñir. No tenía ganas de pensar—. ¿No tienes Netflix?

— ¿Crees que vería televisión por cable si fuera así?

—Buen punto—contestó, soltando una risita. Dejó el control a un lado y sacó su teléfono, acción que captó la atención del beta. El índice de Kuroo se movía rápido sobre la pantalla, buscando entre las múltiples aplicaciones que tenía instaladas, hasta dar con lo que había mencionado antes—. ¿Te gustaría ver algo en específico? Podemos usar mi cuenta.

—No lo sé, no suelo ver series—murmuró, cerrando los ojos. Desde que era pequeño, siempre había preferido el manga y anime por sobre las actuadas por personas de carne y hueso, pero no era algo de lo que soliera hablar. Ya había tenido suficiente con ser llamado "otaku" en la escuela—. Escoge algo tú.

— ¿Qué tal _Mindhunter?_ —preguntó, con un tono extraño. Parecía estar intentando contener la emoción—. Ya sabes, la serie de la que te hablé cuando fuimos al apartamento de Bokuto, la del estudio de asesinos seriales.

—Uh, como quieras—respondió Kozume, sin abrir los ojos. Sentía los miembros adormilados, y la idea de echarse una siesta antes de almorzar era cada vez más tentadora—. Me da igual.

Kenma vio por el rabillo del ojo a Kuroo sonreír, al igual que lo haría un niño pequeño antes de abrir sus regalos de cumpleaños. A decir verdad, no recordaba demasiado de lo que la serie trataba —lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era el nombre de Ed Kemper que, por alguna razón, el alfa había repetido mucho— pero tampoco es que le interesaba del todo. En su momento había leído la mayoría de casos famosos, más que nada para estudiar el comportamiento criminal y tenerlo en cuenta para resolver casos a futuro, aunque realmente ese tipo de cosas no fueran comunes como antes. No todos los días aparecía un nuevo Ted Bundy, un David Berkowitz o un Charles Manson, por más que el cine diera esa idea.

Si la mayoría de las personas no tiene la fortaleza mental para llevar a cabo un asesinato, la cantidad que puede matar más de una vez era aún más reducida.

Kuroo no tardó ni 5 minutos en conectar su teléfono a la televisión, poniendo el primer capítulo de la dichosa serie. Iniciaba en una ciudad de noche, con una iluminación tan pobre que era necesario esforzarse para distinguir algo. El nombre del lugar apareció en letras blancas —Braddock, Pennsylvania— cubriendo toda la pantalla, antes de dar paso a la primera escena: una negociación de rehenes. Ese tipo de situaciones era común en robos a bancos u otro tipo de lugares concurridos, aunque lo que se mostraba parecía distar bastante de eso: el sujeto decía ser invisible, y exigía ver a su esposa.

Kenma, al no sentir un especial interés por ese tipo de procedimientos —la negociación de rehenes era un área bastante perjudicial para personas con ansiedad como él—, terminó por dejar que el sopor comenzara a ganarle, teniendo la esperanza de que Kuroo no fuera de esos que platica mientras ve películas o series. Y, cuando por fin logró alcanzar el estado previo al sueño y cerró sus párpados, un disparo le hizo volver a abrirlos de golpe, dando un respingo. El criminal se había volado la cabeza de un disparo, y los gritos de su mujer —que, en algún punto, había aparecido en escena— se escuchaban ensordecidos por el caos general, antes de diluirse a negro y dar paso a los créditos iniciales.

Sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, el beta torció la boca, irritado, y escuchar al alfa reírse a su lado no hizo más que aumentar su desagrado.

—Vaya, parece que el _Bello Durmiente_ despertó—bromeó Kuroo, y Kenma le dio un codazo en las costillas, haciéndole soltar un quejido.

—Cierra la boca—gruñó, removiéndose para intentar escapar del abrazo, pero no tuvo éxito. La cama era demasiado pequeña, y el cuerpo de ese idiota demasiado grande, por lo que se rindió y frunció el ceño. Si no podía huir, al menos dejaría en claro que estaba molesto—. ¿No se supone que esta mierda trataba del estudio de asesinos? No dijiste nada de disparos y... —Sintió un escalofrío desagradable bajar por su columna. «Disparos, cabezas reventadas, sesos de alfa derramados»—... _y eso._

—Venga, sólo el inicio es así—murmuró Tetsurō, mientras apretaba el abrazo alrededor de los hombros del beta. Este último no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido cuando sintió un par de labios posarse sobre su cabello, negándose a ceder ante muestras de cariño tan sosas—. La violencia no es tan... —Se detuvo unos instantes, como si buscara la palabra indicada—. Presencial, ya sabes. Casi todo lo violento que hay está dentro de la evidencia de los casos.

—Hm. —Kenma volvió los ojos hacia la pantalla, viendo cómo el episodio continuaba. El protagonista, Holden, parecía afectado por lo ocurrido y las consecuencias de ello.

—Mira, si te incomoda, podemos ver otra cosa—sugirió el alfa, dándole un apretón cariñoso al abrazo. Los ojos del beta volvieron a su compañero, mientras la serie continuaba en la pantalla.

—Estoy bien.

—De verdad no me molesta poner algo más—murmuró Kuroo, prácticamente hablando contra el cabello de Kenma. Este último pudo sentir el caliente aliento del otro contra su piel, y la piel de sus brazos se erizó—. La idea es que ambos la pasemos bien, no obligarte a ver cosas que no quieres.

—De verdad, sólo... me sorprendió—aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros. Los recuerdos de disparos y muerte se fueron diluyendo según los diálogos de la serie le envolvían, absorbiendo toda su atención.

— ¿Seguro? —Kozume asintió, acomodándose sobre el brazo de Kuroo que le servía de almohada—. Si te vuelve a incomodar algo, por más mínimo que sea, dime, ¿vale?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Kuroo hizo un sonido de aprobación con la garganta, depositando un suave beso en la cabeza de Kenma antes de volver sus ojos a la pantalla.

Vieron dos capítulos antes de tomar una pausa para almorzar —el alfa preparó rápidamente sopa de fideos y verduras, además de dejar descongelando la caballa y la carne para la noche—, donde compartieron sus impresiones iniciales de la serie. Kenma realmente no lograba ver aquello tan "especial" para que Kuroo se emocionara tanto, pero tampoco podía decir que la detestaba. Los actores y sus actuaciones eran decentes —Ed Kemper era un calco al real—, las conversaciones interesantes y fáciles de seguir, y los escenarios agradables a la vista.

—Es genial, ya te digo—exclamó Kuroo, comiendo tan rápido como su boca le permitía. Kenma sólo le observaba, divertido ante la rebosante emoción que el otro mostraba por algo tan simple como una serie sobre asesinos—. Sólo espera a que terminen de presentar a los personajes, allí empieza lo interesante.

Y Kozume le creyó, tampoco es como si pudiera discutir demasiado cuando no sabía nada de Mindhunter. Así, concluido el almuerzo y después de que Kozume tomara sus medicamentos —según Mika, debían ir luego de cada comida para no comprometer su estómago—, volvieron a la cama, acomodándose para continuar con la serie.

Las horas pasaron, y la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas del apartamento fue menguando, mientras que los faroles de la calle se encendían uno a uno. Kenma terminó por interesarse lo suficiente para intercambiar comentarios de vez en cuando con Kuroo, quien parecía incluso más emocionado que antes: sonreía como idiota, y su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque. Bueno, al menos eso fue lo que el beta pensaba; era la primera vez que le veía así por algo que no fuera ñoño, como las medusas o temas de nutrición.

Pero, para su desgracia, aquella pequeña burbuja de paz no duró demasiado.

Llegando al episodio 7, Kuroo pareció perder un poco de esa euforia inicial, manteniéndose en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Kenma no le dio mucha importancia. Teniendo en cuenta las horas que llevaban frente al televisor, no sería extraño que el alfa estuviera cansado —llevaba despierto más de 12 horas—, o quizá simplemente aquella parte no era su favorita; habían miles de razones para que su humor cambiara, y no por ello debía siempre ser el peor caso. O, bueno, al menos eso era lo que Kenma quería pensar.

Intentando ignorar la pesadez en el ambiente, se pegó al cuerpo del alfa, atreviéndose a rozar sus piernas por debajo de las sábanas en un torpe intento de llamar su atención, pero no tuvo resultado: Tetsurō seguía con aquella expresión extraña, como si su cabeza estuviera a kilómetros de allí. Kozume, al ver que no conseguiría nada, volvió sus dorados ojos a la pantalla, concentrándose en los diálogos con tal de silenciar la tormenta que se estaba formando en su cabeza.

El capítulo tenía una trama bastante normal: empezaba con una toma de BTK —un asesino del que se venía mostrando escenas desde el principio— donde organizaba objetos que podían utilizarse en los asesinatos, para luego pasar a la introducción clásica de cada capítulo y luego a una toma del auto donde solían viajar Bill y Holden. Esta vez iban camino a Salem, Oregon, a hablar con Jerry Brudos, el coleccionista de zapatos. La entrevista fue incómoda, más que nada porque Brudos negaba haber cometido ningún crimen, alegando que todo fue un complot policial.

Kenma, quien ya conocía bastante bien la historia de ese asesino, prefirió prestarle más atención a las reacciones de Kuroo. Viéndolo de reojo, no parecía que hubiera nada fuera de lo normal salvo aquel extraño humor que teñía sus facciones, ¿podía ser que ese caso en específico le incomodara?

«Normal si es así» pensó Kozume, acomodándose mientras volvía su atención a la pantalla. El sueño volvía a tirar de sus párpados, quizá como efecto secundario inmediato de alguno de los tantos medicamentos que debía tomar. «¿Quién no se incomodaría con un loco que se masturba con zapatos de mujer?»

La entrevista concluía con un nuevo factor: había —de alguna forma— comunicación entre los asesinos, por lo que existía la posibilidad de que los datos recopilados ya no fueran útiles en el estudio. Bueno, al menos así lo veían Bill y Holden, mientras que Wendy —una doctora que se les unió para el estudio— lo encontraba fascinante. Hubo una especie de gag dentro de un avión bastante divertido, pero la expresión de Kuroo no cambió un ápice: tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea, y su ceño se fruncía ligeramente.

—Creo que es ilegal hacer eso—comentó Kenma, haciendo referencia a lo del avión—. Ya sabes, mostrar pruebas así a civiles ajenos a los casos.

—Sí, supongo.

Con esa respuesta seca fue que la conversación murió, y Kenma no se atrevió a comentar nada más. El capítulo continuaba como si nada, rondando en torno a los procesos con el asesino de turno y las nuevas técnicas de los protagonistas para sacar información. Kuroo no dijo nada ni siquiera en las partes que debían ser emocionantes, manteniendo aquella extraña expresión en su rostro y la mirada vacía, al menos hasta que empezó una escena de Bill y —su esposa— Nancy. Eran ellos dos en un restaurante, cenando y discutiendo un asunto respecto a Brian, su hijo adoptado. No era nada del otro mundo, pero el cuerpo del alfa se tensó de golpe, y Kozume creyó sentir que su pulso se aceleraba.

Ante esto, le dedicó una mirada de soslayo, esperando a que el otro dijera algo, pero nada sucedió: Tetsurō mantuvo su silencio.

De la cena pasaban a discutir en el auto hasta llegar a casa, donde la niñera —una chica de nombre Julie— renunciaba tras encontrar fotografías de uno de los crímenes que Bill investigaba bajo la cama del niño. A partir de esto se generó una pelea entre Nancy y Bill, donde Kenma pudo sentir el cuerpo de Kuroo tensarse aún más a su lado, al punto en que el brazo que usaba como almohada se tornó incómodo. Ella le sacaba en cara a Bill que no pasaba suficiente tiempo en casa, que Brian le necesitaba, lo que derivó en él mostrándole los casos con los que tenía que lidiar día a día. Y, finalmente, la tensión se rompió con un abrazo de la pareja, cargado de comprensión desde ambas partes.

En ese momento, Kuroo reaccionó, haciéndole a un lado a Kenma para levantarse de la cama.

—Voy al baño.

— _Kuro-_

No alcanzó siquiera a concretar ninguna oración cuando el alfa se levantó, llegando al baño con un par de zancadas de sus largas piernas y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, quedando el apartamento en completo silencio. Pudo sentir el aire a su alrededor enfriarse, y la ansiedad rodeó su corazón como una garra, ¿qué demonios acaba de suceder?

Al fondo, el episodio continuaba, pero ya nadie le estaba prestando atención. Kenma tardó un par de minutos en recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, sintiéndolo pesado mientras se sentaba y tomaba el celular y ponía en pausa el reproductor. Sus dedos temblaron sobre la brillante pantalla, mientras que las palmas le sudaban; se sentía enfermo, y estaba seguro de que no era culpa de las pastillas que debía tomar. Algo le pasaba a Kuroo, él no solía reaccionar así, pero no daba con un detonante importante. Llevaban prácticamente toda la tarde viendo esa serie de mierda, viendo actores representar asesinos seriales y narrar sus crímenes, ¿por qué no había reaccionado de la misma forma antes?

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando aplastar esos pensamientos. Si algo le sucediera le habría dicho, habían acordado dejar las mentiras de lado, ¿no? Quizá sólo quería ir al baño y se había aguantado durante las horas que pasaron viendo la serie, eso era algo que Kuroo haría, ¿verdad?

Él amaba Mindhunter, ¿qué sentido tendría eso si le hiciera sentir mal?

Con esta idea, Kenma se acomodó en la cama, poniéndose cómodo mientras esperaba a que el otro volviera y así pudieran seguir viendo la serie. Estiró sus músculos, suspirando, alcanzando la lata de cocoa —apenas y la había tocado durante el almuerzo— para beber lo que quedaba en ella. Esperó y esperó, dejando que los minutos transcurrieran, con los ojos fijos en la escena pausada —aparecían Holden y Wendy hablando en la oficina— hasta que la pantalla se apagó por falta de uso. La oscuridad le rodeó, y el sueño volvió más fuerte que nunca, tirando de sus cansados párpados.

No supo en qué momento exacto se quedó dormido, pero fue despertado por un horrible dolor de estómago.

Intentó sentarse, desorientado, viendo el cuarto dar vueltas ante sus ojos. Tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor frío, y su boca salivaba al punto en que debía tragar a cada rato. Supo que iba a vomitar antes de siquiera tener la primera arcada, por lo que bajó de la cama como pudo, sintiendo sus piernas tambalearse bajo su peso. A su alrededor sólo había oscuridad, siendo las únicas luces aquella de los faroles de la calle que se colaba entre las cortinas y la que se asomaba por debajo de la puerta del baño. Siguiendo a esta última, intentó dar algunos pasos, sintiendo como si le estuvieran triturando desde adentro.

—K-Kuro...

Aquel nombre escapó de sus labios como un murmullo, ¿dónde estaba el alfa cuando lo necesitaba?

Logró caminar un par de metros cuando la primera arcada le hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo, vomitando en el trozo de alfombra que tenía delante de sus pies desnudos. Se agarró el vientre con la mano derecha mientras que con la otra buscaba desesperadamente algo en qué apoyarse, terminando por arañar la pared con la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo descargas de dolor en aquellos que estaban heridos. Calientes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras la bilis le quemaba la garganta.

_¿Dónde estaba Kuroo?_

Intentó volver a caminar, ignorando la sensación pegajosa de su propio vómito bajo los pies, apoyándose en la pared para no caer. Jadeaba, intentando llenar como fuese sus pulmones de aire, sintiendo como el ácido trepaba por su esófago, quemando todo a su paso. Apretó los labios para mantener las arcadas a raya, o al menos el tiempo suficiente para extender su mano e intentar abrir la puerta del baño.

El pomo se sintió tibio contra su fría palma, no dudó en hacerlo girar. Estaba cerrada.

La desesperación le recorrió como una ola, haciendo que sus piernas fallaran en la siguiente arcada y el vómito le cayera encima, caliente y fétido. Kenma terminó recostado de lado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la puerta y las piernas flectadas contra su vientre, mientras el vómito le salía por la boca y la nariz, ahogándose. No tardó en comenzar a llorar, preso del pánico al sentir como si le estuvieran arrancando las entrañas.

Cerró los ojos, intentando despertar de aquella pesadilla, hasta que el chasquido de la puerta a sus espaldas le hizo abrirlos de nuevo.

— ¡Kenma...!

La luz proveniente del baño le cegó, y no pudo hacer más que sollozar cuando un par de brazos conocidos se colaron bajo su cuerpo, alzándole como si no pesara nada. Terminó con la cabeza metida en la taza del inodoro, vomitando lo poco y nada que quedaba en su estómago, sintiendo como le sujetaban el cabello con fuerza.

—Lo siento, lo siento...

Reconoció la voz de Kuroo detrás de él, pero no pudo contestar. Su vientre se contraía con violencia, arrancándole el contenido de los pulmones a punta de arcadas. Jadeaba, sintiendo su nariz y garganta al rojo vivo cada vez que intentaba coger una bocanada de aire. El mundo seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor, y sentía los miembros de su cuerpo adormilados y fríos.

Fueron unos diez minutos de agonía pura hasta que las náuseas se calmaron, donde Kenma se sintió desfallecer por el cansancio que le invadió. De no ser por Kuroo, se habría quedado dormido allí mismo, con la mejilla contra la taza del inodoro, pero el sonido del agua corriendo y su cuerpo siendo desnudado fue suficiente para mantenerlo consciente.

— _Lo siento, lo siento tanto..._

Kenma soltó un quejido cuando le volvieron a alzar, esta vez para ir a parar dentro de la bañera, la cual se llenaba poco a poco de agua caliente. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo por el cambio de temperatura y quiso abrazarse a sí mismo, pero el alfa le sostenía los brazos lejos del agua. Kuroo le quitaba el vendaje con las manos temblando, soltando maldiciones entre dientes al ver que sus dedos no le obedecían. Tenía manchas de vómito en su chaleco de lana, además de rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sus ojos ámbar estaban hinchados, al punto en que apenas los podía mantener abiertos.

El corazón del beta se contrajo, siendo mucho peor que las punzadas que aún sentía en el estómago cada vez que respiraba.

—Kuro... —La voz de Kenma fue apenas un murmullo rasposo, pero fue suficiente para que Kuroo levantara la mirada. Su expresión estaba rota, y parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

—Estoy aquí, tranquilo—murmuró Kuroo, peleando con el vendaje del otro. Había logrado quitar el de los dedos y de la mano izquierda, pero el del antebrazo derecho se resistía—. Lo siento mucho, no debí dejarte solo, no volverá a pasar.

—Kuro... —volvió a llamar, intentando formular alguna oración coherente en su cabeza. Todavía seguía algo mareado, pero al menos podía hablar—. E-Estoy bien...

—No, claro que no lo estás—contestó el alfa, con desesperación tiñendo su voz. Sus manos temblaban cada vez más, y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr nuevamente por sus mejillas. El corazón de Kenma volvió a contraerse de forma dolorosa, formando un nudo en su garganta—. Todo esto es mi culpa, no debí dejarte solo, lo siento mucho.

Intentó decir algo más, que no era su culpa, que él fue quien se levantó e intentó caminar, pero de su boca no salieron más que sonidos inteligibles. Hizo el ademán de levantarse, o al menos intentar acomodarse, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Terminó por rendirse, cerrando los ojos mientras Kuroo terminaba de quitarle los vendajes y comenzaba a restregarle una esponja por el cuerpo, intentando limpiar los restos de vómito.

Pudo escuchar al alfa murmurar cosas entre dientes, insultos hacia sí mismo y disculpas, todo mientras le lavaba el cuerpo y el cabello. Teniendo en cuenta que apenas se mantenía consciente, no opuso resistencia alguna a los cuidados del otro, dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

El baño no duró más allá de 20 minutos, tiempo en el cual Kenma permaneció con los ojos cerrados y dejó que el calor le devolviera la vida a sus miembros. Terminado esto, Kuroo le ayudó a levantarse, envolviendo su delgado cuerpo con una enorme toalla antes de volver a cogerle en brazos y sacarle de la bañera, moviéndolo de un lado a otro como si no pesara nada. Y, sin que el beta siquiera alcanzara a darse cuenta, estaba de vuelta en la cama, sentado al borde del colchón mientras el alfa volvía a buscar algo al baño.

Tetsurō volvió sin el suéter con vómito y con el secador de cabello en la mano, agachándose en busca del enchufe que había junto a la cama.

—Realmente lo siento, no sé qué me pasó—comenzó a explicar Kuroo, mientras se volvía hacia el otro y encendía el secador. El aire caliente golpeó el rostro de Kenma, y no pudo hacer más que encogerse debajo de la gruesa toalla. La garganta y la nariz todavía le ardían—. Debí estar contigo, se supone que estoy aquí para cuidarte y ni siquiera eso puedo hacer bien. —Los dedos del alfa removían su cabello según iba moviendo el secador, siendo sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos y bruscos—. Soy un inútil, tan estúpido que no soy capaz de cuidar de mi novio y ayudarle cuando más me necesita.

Los dedos de Kuroo se contrajeron, halándole el cabello, pero el dolor que sentía en su corazón era mucho mayor que eso. Kenma podía sentir el nudo en su garganta crecer, y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de girarse y reconfortar al otro, mordiéndose la lengua. ¿Estaba bien hacer eso, o el alfa necesitaba que le dijera algo en específico? No sabía qué hacer, y el pánico comenzaba a llenarle poco a poco.

—Soy un inútil, soy basura...

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Tetsurō se clavaba en su pecho como una daga, hundiéndose lentamente en su carne. Kozume tensó la mandíbula, obligando a su aturdida cabeza a sacar alguna idea coherente. ¿Estaría bien abrazarlo? Sí, puede que la hubiera cagado, pero quizá estaba lidiando con algo que él desconocía, ¿quién demonios se encerraba en el baño a llorar durante horas sin razón?

Sintió los dedos entre su cabello temblar, y él sólo pudo encogerse debajo de la toalla. Se sentía tan inútil.

— _Un estúpido pedazo de mierda_.

Kenma sintió una corriente fría recorrerle la espalda, y su cuerpo reaccionó antes de que siquiera su cabeza pudiera procesar las palabras. Se giró hacia Kuroo, encarándolo, con el pecho hinchado de una sensación que no pudo describir pero dolía, siendo incluso peor que el ardor en su garganta o el resentimiento en sus costillas. El dorado se encontró con el ámbar, y no fue necesario decir nada para que se entendieran.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Kuroo, y Kenma ya le había rodeado con sus brazos cuando el primer sollozo rasgó su garganta.

— _L-Lo siento, lo siento..._

Al igual que en el hospital, las palabras del alfa se perdían en su hombro, lugar donde también podía sentir su temblorosa respiración. Las lágrimas cayeron sobre su piel, y el beta enredó sus dedos en el cabello de la nuca del otro, acariciándole de la misma forma en que lo había hecho hace algunos días desde la camilla del hospital. Al fondo, el reloj digital que tenía sobre la mesita de noche marcó las 12, y se pudo escuchar a la gente celebrar el Año Nuevo en las calles de Japón.

Mientras tanto, Kenma intentaba mantener unidos los trozos de un sollozante Kuroo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía la idea de que este capítulo tuviera 5 en vez de 3 escenas, pero se alargó mucho y el cansancio terminó por ganarme OTL. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Estaré leyendo sus comentarios <3


	9. ¿Puedes sentir mi corazón?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Kenma se convence de que tocó fondo, descubre que puede caer más en el abismo en el que él y Kuroo están atrapados.
> 
> TW: abuso físico menor, ataque de pánico, NSFW explícito.

A pesar de lo mal que se viera el escenario en general, Kenma tuvo la estúpida esperanza de que las cosas mejorarían a la mañana siguiente, que Kuroo despertaría con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y soltaría alguno de sus piropos extraños, de esos que ni las películas románticas más clichés se atrevían a poner, pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado.

Pasó toda la noche consolando a Kuroo, quien terminó por quedarse dormido en la cama entre sollozos y disculpas. Teniendo en cuenta lo repentino que había sido y lo extraño de ese episodio, el beta llegó a pensar que no llegaría a más: una simple crisis nerviosa por quién demonios sabe qué razón, con la suficiente mala suerte para que les pillara en un mal momento —todavía le molestaba la garganta por el vómito—, donde algo así podía tener consecuencias más graves. ¿Cuántas veces él había pasado por situaciones similares? La mera idea de siquiera acordarse de todas aquellas veces que cometió errores por culpa de su ansiedad le llenaba de vergüenza, por lo que poco o nada podía decirle al alfa. A fin de cuentas, su situación era mucho más jodida.

Pero Kuroo no mejoró a la mañana siguiente, ni a la subsiguiente o la que seguía a esa, y la miseria que cargaba en sus ojos ámbares sólo parecía volverse cada vez más profunda por más que intentara mantener las apariencias. Porque, sí: el alfa no era igual que él, que solía volverse un completo inútil cuando las cosas no salían como quería. Kuroo seguía cumpliendo su papel como enfermero, atendiendo y preocupándose de mantener sus necesidades cubiertas, yendo a comprar cuando era necesario y levantándose todos los días a las 6 de la mañana para preparar el desayuno. Eso no cambió, pero su actitud pasó a ser la de una especie de robot. Dejó de bromear y sonreír como antes, y sus coqueteos tontos se redujeron tanto que su relación parecía haber vuelto a lo que fue en un inicio, tornándose fría.

Y a Kenma le hubiera gustado no fijarse tanto en estos detalles, comprimir sus sentimientos y enterrarlos al fondo de su cabeza, pero el dolor sentía en su corazón cada vez que veía al otro era difícil de ignorar. Era difícil ignorar que la persona que le gustaba, su novio, sufría en silencio mientras él estaba disfrutando de no hacer nada y ser atendido como un rey.

_Por más que se esforzara, seguía siendo un inútil._

— ¿Viste las fotos que subió Bokuto?

Era el primer jueves del año, y el oscuro rostro de una noche sin estrellas se colaba entre las cortinas, estando el apartamento iluminado sólo por la lámpara que había en la mesita de noche. Kenma intentaba por millonésima vez sacar algún tema de conversación, con los ojos puestos en Kuroo y la esperanza de lograr sacarle aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa.

El alfa estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con el pijama puesto y listo para pasar otra noche en el sofá. Igual que todos los días, esperaba a que el beta terminara de tomar sus medicamentos, con la mirada fija en su teléfono mientras descendía por alguna página, leyendo sin realmente hacerlo. Cualquiera diría que ese no era el mismo Kuroo capaz de hablar horas y horas sobre alguna tontería científica haciéndola parecer interesante, o el Kuroo que se detenía a comprar algo sólo porque se acordó de ti y te lo lleva como si fuera el mejor regalo del mundo; sólo quedaba un cascarón vacío.

— ¿Uh? —contestó Kuroo, sin levantar los ojos de la pantalla. Su tono no contenía siquiera un ápice de emoción, como si estuvieran hablando del clima en vez de su mejor amigo. El corazón de Kenma se retorció al interior de su pecho, y no pudo evitar torcer la boca.

—Fueron a unas termas—continuó, intentando que la sensación de derrota no le ganara. Todavía podía insistir, no es como si el alfa le hubiera cortado de raíz la conversación. _Todavía tenía una oportunidad, ¿no?_

—Hm.

— ¿Quieres ver?

No hubo respuesta, pero esto no le detuvo. Hizo a un lado la bandeja que tenía sobre las piernas, donde estaban las pastillas y el vaso de agua que aún ni siquiera tocaba, sacando su teléfono y buscando la dichosa fotografía. La había visto en la tarde, por lo que no tardó demasiado en encontrarla. En ella, Akaashi y Bokuto estaban de pie frente a la entrada de unas termas, saludando a la cámara. El alfa sonreía mostrando su blanca dentadura, mientras que el omega apenas y curvaba un poco las comisuras de sus labios, siendo su felicidad mucho menos evidente. Kenma salió de entre las sábanas, arrastrándose hasta quedar al lado de Kuroo, cuyo cuerpo pareció tensarse ante la cercanía, aunque realmente era difícil decirlo con exactitud. Le subió el brillo a la pantalla antes de mostrarle la imagen.

—Parece que se la están pasando bien—comentó Kenma, con sus ojos puestos en el rostro de Kuroo. Creyó ver un ligero temblor en sus labios, aunque no estaba seguro. La miseria parecía manar de cada uno de sus poros, deformando sus expresiones hasta volverlas ajenas—. Akaashi me dijo que Bokuto está pagando todo.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí—murmuró, volviendo a guardar su teléfono. El alfa seguía con la mirada fija en el suyo, aunque la pantalla se hubiera oscurecido por la falta de uso. Miraba su propio reflejo sin decir nada, cosa que fue suficiente para darle un escalofrío a Kenma—. Apenas menciona que algo le gusta y ese idiota ya corre a comprárselo.

—Hm... —Hubo un instante de silencio, en el cual pudo ver los labios del alfa curvarse un poco hacia arriba. Su corazón dio un brinco, latiendo a toda velocidad ante esa pequeña victoria—. Eso suena a algo que haría Bokuto.

—Akaashi ya le dijo varias veces que no es necesario, pero no le escucha—continuó, con la esperanza renovada. Aquello era, quizá, lo máximo que había logrado en toda la semana—. _"¡'Kaashi, pero yo quiero comprarlo para ti!"_

—Y eso suena a algo que Bokuto diría—contestó, soltando un resoplido de risa. Su mirada pareció iluminarse un poco durante unos segundos, instantes donde los que Kenma pensó que había recuperado a ese idiota cabeza de escoba, pero la miseria no tardó en volver. Como una sombra, la tristeza y el dolor cubrieron el rostro de Kuroo, dejándole en un estado incluso más lamentable que antes—... Bokuto siendo Bokuto.

—Ajá... —El corazón del beta se retorció, y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Al parecer, sólo había empeorado las cosas—. Bueno, tú le conoces mejor que nadie.

—Sí, supongo.

El silencio que vino después de esa corta respuesta fue sepulcral, lo suficiente para que Kenma se rindiera. Con la vergüenza tiñendo sus mejillas, murmuró una suave disculpa, gateando sobre el colchón hasta volver a su posición anterior, metiéndose entre las sábanas. Con una espina clavada en el pecho, cogió las pastillas y el vaso con agua, tomándolas una a una para terminar de una vez con ello. Kuroo solía alegrarse a la hora de hablar de su mejor amigo, contando con entusiasmo las aventuras —la mayoría a raíz de alguna tontería que Bokuto hacía— que vivían, ¿por qué ahora sólo parecía deprimirse más? ¿Acaso había sucedido algo de lo cual Kenma no se había enterado?

Sintió los bordes de sus ojos arder mientras tragaba la última píldora —la de hormonas alfas siempre le dejaba un gusto amargo en la boca—, viendo como el alfa se ponía de pie para recoger la bandeja vacía. Le observó en silencio, con la espina incrustándose cada vez más. ¿Qué clase de novio no era siquiera era capaz de alegrar a su pareja? Kuroo siempre parecía saber las palabras indicadas cuando él estaba mal, anticipándose a las crisis de ansiedad antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta de que iba a tener una. Kuroo era esa clase de novio que cualquiera desearía tener, mientras que él sólo era un desastre.

«Un estúpido pedazo de mierda inútil, eso es lo que eres.»

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz del alfa le hizo dar un respingo, haciendo que su corazón latiera a toda velocidad contra sus costillas. Kenma tenía los ojos fijos en las sábanas que cubrían sus piernas, mientras que su mano izquierda se aferraba con fuerza a su antebrazo herido, enviando pequeñas descargas de dolor por todo su brazo. Parpadeó un par de veces, levantando sus dorados ojos para encontrarse con el rostro del otro, quien le miraba preocupado.

—No hagas eso, te harás daño—murmuró Kuroo, apresurándose a apartar su mano de la zona herida. Kenma le dejó hacerlo sin rechistar, apretando los dientes al sentir una oleada de dolor sordo subir por su brazo hasta perderse en su hombro. _¿Cuánto rato llevaba así?_ —. ¿Te molestan las vendas? Puedo cambiarlas por unas nuevas.

—N-No, sólo... —Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, formando un nudo difícil de tragar. Si no podía animarlo, al menos podría no darle más de qué preocuparse. «Estúpido pedazo de mierda, no haces nada bien» —... Nada, lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte—contestó el otro, mientras intentaba sonreír. Fue sólo una mueca torcida, demasiado triste para siquiera ser agradable de mirar.

—Hm. —Asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a bajar la vista hasta sus propias manos, teniendo ambas palmas hacia arriba e inertes sobre su regazo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando sintió la mano ajena apartar el cabello de su frente, para que luego el calor de un par de labios que tanto ansiaba hiciera su corazón saltar. Cerró los ojos por mera inercia, esperando algo, un mísero gesto de cariño, pero nada llegó. Tal como apareció, el contacto de los labios de Kuroo sobre su frente desapareció en cuestión de un parpadeo.

—No parece que tengas fiebre—murmuró el alfa, apartando su mano. El vacío que dejaron sus calientes dedos era abrumador, haciendo que las entrañas del beta se volvieran una maraña de nudos. Como un recordatorio invisible, la espina se clavó más profundo, obstruyendo su garganta—. Bueno, si me necesitas, estaré en el sofá—continuó, señalando el mueble que estaba a sus espaldas. Kenma asintió con la cabeza, rogando porque el otro no notara las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos—. Buenas noches, Kenma.

El 'click' del interruptor de la lámpara resonó por la estancia, y las sombras engulleron todo. Los pasos sordos de Kuroo sobre el piso alfombrado se alejaron de la cama, antes de oírse el quejido de los resortes de sofá al recibir el cuerpo del alfa, seguido de un roce de tela de la manta con la que se cubría. El silencio llenó el apartamento, y no pasó mucho antes de que sólo se escucharan los suaves ronquidos de Kuroo.

Por su parte, Kenma seguía igual, mirando lo poco y nada que la luz del exterior iluminaba de sus palmas.

La frustración trepaba por su garganta, arañándola con sus afiladas garras y volviendo el simple acto de respirar una tortura. Calientes lágrimas quemaban sus ojos, bajando por sus mejillas y perdiéndose bajo la curva de su mandíbula. Los hombros le temblaban, siendo el único rastro de aquellos sollozos sin derramar que le desgarraban el pecho.

«Estúpido pedazo de mierda.»

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla con fuerza, reprimiendo un gimoteo que de seguro habría despertado al alfa. Siempre fue bueno manipulando las situaciones según su conveniencia, en saber qué decir en los momentos indicados, en interpretar pequeños gestos y responder a ellos de la forma correcta, en saber cuándo podía mentir y cuándo no, ¿por qué ahora no? No podía animar a Kuroo, no podía dejar de causarle problemas a los demás, ni siquiera era capaz de cumplir con su trabajo de detective y encontrar al asesino que acechaba la ciudad.

_¿En qué momento se había vuelto un desastre en lo que se suponía que era bueno?_

Kenma sacudió la cabeza, apartando de golpe aquellos pensamientos extraños. Sorbió por la nariz, acostándose sobre su costado derecho y dándole así la espalda al resto del apartamento, ignorando los pinchazos de dolor en sus magulladas costillas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a respirar lento para calmar los latidos de su corazón, pasando por encima del nudo que cerraba su garganta. Si seguía por ese camino, llegaría al mismo callejón sin salida de siempre, y sólo lograría terminar teniendo una de sus estúpidas crisis nerviosas que terminaban por preocupar a Kuroo de forma innecesaria.

«Todavía hay tiempo» pensó, mientras tiraba de las mantas hasta que le cubrieron la cabeza por completo. La noche era fría, y mantener el calor por sí mismo podía ser una tarea difícil, más aún cuando la tristeza parecía querer engullir todo. «Mañana será un nuevo día, mejor y con nuevas oportunidades para hablar con Kuroo.»

Con esto en mente, dejó que el sopor le arrastrara, cayendo a una oscuridad donde pudo ver de nuevo la sonrisa socarrona del alfa y acurrucarse entre sus brazos como si el mundo no fuera un desastre.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo logró descansar, pero despertó de golpe al sentir algo extraño moverse sobre el colchón. Apenas pudo abrir los ojos y procesar que ya no estaba durmiendo cuando sintió un cuerpo caliente a su lado, hundiendo bajo su peso el espacio vacío que había entre él y la pared. Contuvo un grito cuando el extraño le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, y el pánico recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que pateara y arañara la figura desconocida, intentando escapar de su agarre. Imágenes de alfas enormes y sedientos de sangre llenaron su cabeza, y el ardor en su antebrazo derecho fue tal que no pudo evitar soltar un alarido tembloroso.

— ¡Kenma, soy yo, espera!

Una voz conocida atravesó la penumbra, y un agarre que ya conocía bien le sujetó por los hombros, sacudiéndole para hacerlo reaccionar. Kenma permaneció estático durante unos instantes, forzando sus ojos a adaptarse a la poca luz se colaba por la ventana —aún era de noche— hasta que las sombras comenzaron a tomar forma: el pelo en punta de Kuroo apareció ante él, siendo seguido por el perfil de su nariz y el brillo de sus ojos ámbar. Tardó unos segundos más en procesar qué demonios hacía el alfa en su cama, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y arrugar la nariz cuando el pánico fue reemplazado por irritación. Una sola palabra brotó de sus labios.

— _Idiota._

—Lo siento—murmuró Kuroo, soltando sus hombros. Kenma sólo pudo gruñir, conteniendo el impulso de darle una patada en las pelotas por el susto que acababa de meterle. Detestaba las sorpresas, y mucho más cuando tenía que ver con contacto físico que él no había pedido—. No fue mi intención despertarte.

—Ajá—contestó de forma seca, antes de escuchar al alfa suspirar. Los crujidos de los viejos resortes del colchón y el roce de tela contra tela anticipó la invasión del cuerpo ajeno bajo las sábanas, trayendo consigo un calor que en otro contexto el beta habría encontrado lo suficientemente agradable para cerrar la distancia entre ambos, pero que ahora sólo podía odiar. Aunque se le estuvieran cayendo los dedos de los pies por el frío, no pensaba darle a ese idiota el placer de saber que le necesitaba—. La cama ya es bastante estrecha para que vengas a meterte aquí con tu jodido cuerpo de edificio.

—Sí, lo sé.

Aquella respuesta no hizo más que avivar las llamas que crecían al interior de su pecho, y la idea de patear al otro en las pelotas se veía cada vez más tentadora. Kenma entreabrió los labios, listo para soltar todos los insultos que conocía, pero la repentina sensación de los brazos de Kuroo rodeándole la cintura y acercándole a él le hicieron titubear. El rostro del alfa terminó hundido en su pecho, y pudo sentirle inhalar contra su ropa —traía puesta una sudadera y unos shorts de Kuroo, ya que este creyó que era un buen día para lavarle el pijama— con fuerza, para luego soltar un suspiro que le puso la piel de gallina.

Kenma parpadeó un par de veces, confundido ante la invasión repentina, hasta que notó los suaves temblores que sacudían los hombros del otro. _Estaba llorando_.

— ¿Kuro?

Los brazos que le rodeaban la cintura se tensaron, pero no hubo respuesta. Sollozos ahogados llenaron poco a poco el cuarto, y Kenma pudo sentir la espina volver a clavarse en su pecho, abriéndose paso entre la carne e insertándose en su corazón, enviando oleadas de dolor por todo su cuerpo. Las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarle, y por un momento olvidó cómo respirar. No sabía qué demonios sucedía y mucho menos cómo reaccionar, la presión de que el alfa se estuviera cayendo a pedazos ante sus ojos no mejoraba la situación. ¿Estaría bien decir algo? Llevaba días intentando entablar una conversación medianamente decente con Kuroo sin éxito alguno, así que lo más probable es que obtuviera el mismo resultado, si es que no empeoraba las cosas.

Kenma tragó, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta sacudirse mientras movía los brazos con cautela, abrazando de forma torpe a Kuroo. Sus hombros eran anchos y la posición incómoda, lo suficiente para que el intento del beta por reconfortarlo se viera —y sintiera— bastante patético, pero eso no le detuvo. De manera casi rítmica, movió sus manos de arriba abajo por la espalda del otro, deslizando sus dedos por la suave tela del pijama ajeno.

—Kuro... —El nombre se derramó de los labios de Kenma en un suave murmullo, tan bajo que se perdía entre los sollozos del otro. Los hombros de Kuroo se tensaron y el abrazo que le rodeaba por la cintura se ajustó al punto de dificultar su respiración, pero no dijo nada. Tenía la sensación de que no era el momento indicado para quejarse—. Estoy aquí, tranquilo...

Subió su mano derecha hasta la nuca del alfa, enredando sus dedos entre los largos mechones y tirando de estos de forma cariñosa, ignorando la incomodidad que le causaban las vendas. Tenía el cabello húmedo por el sudor, y Kenma no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al recordar aquella noche donde recogió a Kuroo en la calle, luego de que este tuviera un ataque de pánico. Con todas las cosas que sucedieron, había terminado por olvidarse de aquel episodio, al menos lo que no tenía que ver con la investigación fraudulenta y un pasado en el cual no debió meter su nariz.

Pudo escuchar la respiración de Kuroo transformarse en jadeos acelerados, mientras sus sollozos se tornaban cada vez más agudos. La camiseta del pijama se le pegó a la espalda por el sudor, y su cabello pasó de estar húmedo a que pareciera recién salido de la ducha.

«Esto no está bien» pensó Kenma, mientras tiraba con algo más de fuerza el cabello del otro. Repasó dentro de su cabeza todas las técnicas que conocía para enfrentar una crisis de pánico, intentando ignorar el miedo que crecía al fondo de su estómago.

—Kuro—llamó al otro, rogando de que su voz no titubeara. No había nada peor que un alfa descontrolado, y en su estado actual no podía siquiera soñar con la posibilidad de escapar. Si Kuroo perdía la cabeza aunque fuera por unos instantes, era capaz de hacerle mucho daño sin querer—. Kuro, ¿me oyes? Respira conmigo. —Volvió a tirar del cabello ajeno, hasta sentir un ligero temblor en el cuerpo del alfa. Aunque no respondiera, sabía que le estaba escuchando—. Sígueme, vamos.

Kenma cogió una enorme bocanada de aire, inflando su pecho como nunca antes. La sostuvo durante unos cuantos segundos, para luego soltarla por la boca. Una y otra vez repitió este ciclo, preocupándose más porque Kuroo le siguiera que por los pinchazos de dolor en sus costillas, no era momento para dar un paso atrás.

El ejercicio se extendió durante varios minutos que se sintieron como horas dentro de la cabeza de Kenma, hasta que los sollozos de Kuroo desaparecieron y su respiración se estabilizó. Dejó de jadear, sus hombros se relajaron y los temblores musculares pasaron a ser pequeños espasmos apenas perceptibles. Los brazos alrededor de la cintura del beta se relajaron, y este pudo volver a respirar sin sentir que los ojos se le saldrían de las cuencas.

Kenma suspiró, removiéndose dentro del abrazo y acomodándose sobre el colchón, al menos lo suficiente para apoyar su mejilla contra la cabeza de Kuroo. Cerró los ojos, continuando con las caricias a pesar del cansancio que comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo y el húmedo calor que desprendía el cuerpo ajeno. La tensión del momento sumada al esfuerzo físico habían terminado por drenar la poca estamina que tenía, pero no podía dormirse aún, no hasta asegurarse de que el otro estaría bien.

— _Lo siento_.

Aquello fue lo primero que brotó de la boca de Kuroo tras casi media hora de silencio, y la espina se clavó más profundo en el corazón de Kenma. Una disculpa no era lo que uno esperaría oír luego de una situación así, aunque era lo común. Él mismo se había disculpado más veces de las que quería recordar por culpa de su ansiedad, pero verlo desde el otro lado era distinto, doloroso a un nivel que jamás habría imaginado.

El beta enredó los dedos de su mano derecha en el cabello del alfa, mientras que con la otra se aferraba a la tela de su pijama. La temperatura del cuarto había descendido, y ya ni siquiera la burbuja de calor que se formaba entre ambos fue suficiente para evitar que temblara bajo las sábanas. Se relamió los labios, buscando en el caos de su cabeza las palabras indicadas, o al menos unas que no empeoraran las cosas.

—Está bien—murmuró Kenma, abrazando con más fuerza a Kuroo. «¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió, es en serio?»

—N-No pude aguantar, no podía respirar y me dolía demasiado... —La voz de Kuroo brotó como un murmullo débil, y pudo sentirlo temblar contra su pecho. Kenma le estrechó entre sus brazos, aumentando el ritmo de las caricias en la espalda y en la nuca. Ante esto, el cuerpo del alfa se estremeció y un pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios—... Lo siento, no quise ser una molestia.

—No lo eres.

—Sí, claro—contestó con sarcasmo, soltando una especie de resoplido. Se quedó en silencio unos instantes, durante los cuales el beta sintió que el corazón le saldría por la boca. Quería preguntar qué demonios había pasado, si podía ayudarle de alguna forma, pero no creía que un interrogatorio fuera la mejor opción en ese momento. Sólo le quedaba tantear el terreno con cuidado y esperar a que el otro decidiera hablar—. Sabes que lo soy.

—Eres molesto cuando hablas de cosas nerds, cuando jodes mucho con que coma vegetales o con la comida en general. También eres molesto cuando no te hago caso o cuando te presto atención y no sabes cómo reaccionar. Eres molesto con las cosas que te gustan y con las que crees que podrían gustarme, incluso aunque no sepas mucho de lo que hablas. —Kuroo soltó un resoplido de risa, y Kenma no pudo evitar curvar las comisuras de los labios en una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero, ¿ahora? No, no estás siendo molesto en lo más mínimo.

—Jamás te había escuchado hablar tanto.

—Y no lo harás de nuevo. —Esta vez la risa del alfa fue clara, haciendo que un escalofrío bajara por la espalda de Kenma. Cerró los ojos, suspirando suavemente.

—Eres realmente dulce cuando te lo propones.

—Ya, no hagas que me retracte de mis palabras. —Kuroo soltó una de sus ruidosas carcajadas, abrazándole con fuerza mientras murmuraba algo ininteligible.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el apartamento, escuchándose de vez en cuando los crujidos de la cama según alguno de ellos se movía, o el silbar del viento contra la ventana, pero a Kenma poco o nada le importó. Toda su atención estaba puesta en la suave respiración de Kuroo, en el sube y baja de su pecho, en los pequeños movimientos de sus piernas cada que se acomodaba, en la sensación del aliento ajeno traspasando la tela de su sudadera, en la textura suave de los mechones de cabello entre sus dedos. Cada detalle, por más mínimo e insignificante que pareciera a primera vista, de repente había pasado a ser una prioridad en el caos de su cabeza, dejando de lado las preocupaciones estúpidas que solía tener.

Permanecieron un largo rato así, abrazados, sin decir nada o moverse más allá de las caricias que Kenma repartía por la nuca y espalda de Kuroo, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Pequeños escalofríos recorrían la piel del beta, y la espina fue reemplazada por una tibia llama que fue llenando su pecho, consumiendo su corazón y órganos como si se tratara de mera leña. El recuerdo de una laguna cristalina apareció entre las sombras como un débil susurro, pero no tardó en volver a perderse ante las nuevas sensaciones.

— ¿Kenma?

La voz de Kuroo hizo temblar la llama, pero esta no desapareció. Kenma hizo un sonido con la garganta, un "te escucho" sin necesidad de esforzarse en abrir la boca.

—Gracias. —Volvió a hacer otro sonido, esta vez uno afirmativo. Sintió a Kuroo removerse entre sus brazos, alejándose de su pecho lo suficiente para levantar el rostro y mirar hacia arriba. Tenía el flequillo aplastado contra la frente, y la poca luz que se colaba entre las cortinas perfilaba sus ojos, tan hinchados que apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos. —. Yo... Estaba teniendo un momento difícil.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —preguntó Kenma, tanteando el terreno. Sintió el cuerpo del otro tensarse, y por la forma en que frunció el ceño supo que la respuesta era afirmativa—. No tienes que contarme si no quieres.

—No es gran cosa—murmuró Kuroo, bajando la mirada. Se acomodó entre los brazos del otro, acercándose hasta cerrar la distancia entre ambos cuerpos y apoyar la mejilla contra su pecho. Por su parte, el beta sintió su corazón dar un brinco—. Es bastante tonto, en realidad.

—Si te hace sentir mal, no creo que lo sea.

—No es nada, sólo... —El alfa dejó de hablar, quedándose en silencio durante un par de minutos. Por un momento, Kenma tuvo la idea de cambiar de tema, pero no alcanzó siquiera a pensar en algo cuando el otro continuó—. _Soñé con mi madre._

—Uh.

Recuerdos vagos de la ficha de Kuroo aparecieron en su mente, incluida aquella foto que había visto de su madre. Su rostro, a pesar del obvio parecido con Kuroo —ambos tenían la misma mirada afilada y una rata muerta por cabello—, reflejaba una frialdad que su hijo no tenía pero que coincidía bien con el tipo de persona que era. Una alfa que abandonó a su familia, prefiriendo pagar una manutención mensual a mantener el contacto con su hijo, alegando que no le interesaba. Teniendo esto en cuenta, era bastante claro el tipo de escoria que esta mujer era, pero Kenma no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de que había algo más, algo que Kuroo jamás contó, la razón detrás de que cambiara de tema cada que su madre salía a colación.

_¿Qué tan horrible podría ser esa mujer para que su mero recuerdo le causara un ataque de pánico al alfa?_

—... ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Tras un largo silencio, Kenma se atrevió a hablar de nuevo. Aquella conversación se había tornado en una caminata sobre hielo delgado, y la sensación de que en cualquier momento todo volvería a desmoronarse rodeaba su corazón como una garra. La llama temblaba dentro de su pecho, transformando el calor en una angustia que le arañaba las entrañas.

—No realmente—contestó Kuroo en murmullo débil. Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del beta, al punto en que este sintió punzadas de dolor allí donde le habían pateado durante la redada, mas no se quejó. En ese momento, sus costillas podían irse a tomar por culo.

—Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres—se apresuró a decir, volviendo a aumentar el ritmo de las caricias en la espalda del alfa. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello ajeno, dándole tirones cariñosos y masajeando el cuero cabelludo en un intento torpe por calmarlo de nuevo—. No es tu obligación decirme.

Silencio. Kuroo suspiró con fuerza, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Se volvió a acomodar, esta vez separando su cuerpo del beta, levantando el rostro y fijando sus ojos ámbar en los del otro. A pesar de lo hinchados que tenía los párpados —y la cara en general— había cierta vergüenza bañando su expresión, como la de un niño al que le habían pillado en una travesura. Esto más el que tenía el flequillo aplastado sobre la frente, perdiendo su usual aire de delincuente, lo hacía ver mucho más joven y vulnerable.

Kenma no pudo evitar que su corazón se retorciera de forma dolorosa, ver al alfa reducido a eso era _demasiado._

—Yo... —comenzó Kuroo, extendiendo el sonido hasta que se apagó, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del apartamento. Cerró la boca y apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea con ellos, permaneciendo en silencio durante un par de minutos que Kenma sintió como una eternidad—. Lamento lo de hoy... y todo lo de antes.

— ¿Uh? —Kenma arrugó la frente, elevando sus delgadas cejas. Eso no era lo que esperaba—. Ya te dije que está bi-

—No me refiero a lo de ahora, sino... —Otra pausa, seguida de un resoplido cargado de frustración—. Sé que te has esforzado por buscar formas de hablar conmigo, y yo sólo he sido cortante y un completo idiota. —Kenma abrió la boca, listo para replicar que eso no era verdad, que él comprendía que estuviera mal después de todo lo que había ocurrido durante las últimas dos semanas, pero el alfa se adelantó—. Sabes que tengo razón, no tienes por qué intentar animarme negando lo evidente.

—No eres un idiota por no tener ganas de hablar—replicó, frunciendo el ceño. En otro contexto, le habría dado una patada en la canilla para hacerle entrar en razón, pero tenía la sensación de que la violencia no era la solución en ese momento. «Siempre habrá otra ocasión para eso.»

—Podría haberte dicho algo. —«Tiene un buen punto» pensó Kenma, antes de sacudir la cabeza para sacar esa idea. Si ya de por sí no solía darle la razón, ese no era un buen momento para comenzar a hacerlo.

—No es tu obligación, además, yo fui quien insistió a pesar de que no querías—murmuró el beta, sosteniéndole la mirada al otro. Retiró su mano de la espalda de Kuroo, llevándola hasta la frente del alfa para apartar su flequillo, dejando a la vista sus hinchados ojos. A pesar de parecerse más a los de un sapo que de una persona, a Kenma le seguían pareciendo hermosos—. Kuro, de verdad, está bien...

El labio inferior del alfa tembló, y volvió a ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Kenma. La espina se retorció, hundiéndose cada vez más profundo, sangrando a borbotones.

—Yo... Yo realmente quiero estar bien, sentirme bien, pero no dejo de pensar en todo lo que pasó—murmuró Kuroo, con voz apagada. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire y luego la soltó, temblando, sólo para repetir el proceso. Por su parte, Kenma no supo si retomar las caricias o decir algo, tenía la mente en blanco—. Es difícil, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé.

—De verdad lo intenté, pero después de la redada, de lo que te hicieron por mi culpa y verte en la cama del hospital... —El beta estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo para reiterarle que lo que había pasado no fue culpa de nadie, pero el otro pareció anticiparse a ello—. Lamento hablar de nuevo sobre esto, es sólo que... —Su voz se quebró, y Kenma pudo sentir la espina atravesar de lado a lado su corazón. Kuroo no merecía esto, no merecía tanta miseria y dolor por algo que no estaba bajo su control—. No sé cómo volver a estar bien.

—Uh...

Aquellas palabras se sintieron como una patada en el estómago, y Kenma incluso pudo sentir sus órganos contraerse del dolor. La derrota que teñía la voz de Kuroo era sobrecogedora, lo suficiente para que él mismo sintiera lágrimas acumularse en las esquinas de sus ojos.

«No merece esto, nadie merece esto» pensó, buscando dentro de su cabeza las palabras indicadas — ¿siquiera existía algo "correcto"? — para salir de esa situación, o al menos intentarlo. Sentir al alfa temblar entre sus brazos, indefenso y con las heridas a flor de piel, abriéndose de una forma que jamás había hecho antes... Era _demasiado_. Él jamás había sido alguien bueno para ese tipo de cosas, _¿por qué demonios el destino siempre jugaba en su contra?_

Kenma se relamió los labios, se sentía al borde de un abismo sin fondo.

—No hay algo como "estar bien" siempre—comenzó, pensando cada una de las palabras que usaba. La sensación de que estaba diciendo la estupidez más grande del mundo era una constante al fondo de su cabeza, pero decidió ignorarla y seguir. Kuroo le necesitaba, no había tiempo para hacerle caso a sus estúpidas inseguridades—. Sentirte mal no es bueno, pero tampoco puedes estar bien todo el tiempo—continuó—. Nadie es feliz cada momento de su vida, a menos que sea demasiado inocente o estúpido. —Volvió a relamerse los labios, repentinamente resecos por el nerviosismo—. Sentirte mal a veces, no tener ganas de hacer nada o sólo querer dormir... No tiene nada de malo, ¿sabes? Y teniendo en cuenta lo que pasaste, es normal que te sientas así.

—Ya, pero eso no quita que haya sido desagradable contigo—murmuró Kuroo, hundiendo más su rostro en el pecho del beta—. Soy un desastre.

—Ya te dije, no estás obligado a hablar conmigo si no quieres—insistió Kenma, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del otro y tirando de este, a modo de reprimenda. Ante esto, el alfa soltó una especie de gruñido—. De por sí ya haces bastante al cuidarme, yo debería ser quién se disculpe por ser una molestia.

—No lo eres.

—No puedo seguir una dieta sana o tener ciclos de sueño normales sin que me obliguen, y me quejo de tus besos como si realmente no me gustaran.

— ¿Te gustan mis besos?

—Ya sabes mi respuesta a eso—masculló Kenma, sintiendo su corazón dar un vuelco cuando Kuroo soltó una risita contra su pecho—. Lo que quiero decir es que sentirte así no está mal, no eres una molestia por estar triste. —Pudo sentir el cuerpo del otro estremecerse, por lo que lo abrazó con algo más de fuerza. La piel bajo las vendas de su brazo se estiró, y la visión de la herida volviendo a abrirse y la sangre brotando a borbotones cruzó por su cabeza, haciéndole torcer la boca. No era buen momento para dejarse llevar por su imaginación morbosa—. Si quieres hablar conmigo o no... es tu decisión.

Kenma apoyó la mejilla contra la coronilla de Kuroo, inhalando el aroma fresco que este tenía a pesar del dolor y el estrés de la situación. Giró el rostro, restregando la nariz contra los suaves mechones y depositando un par de besos fugaces. Conocía bien el olor de su propio shampoo —llevaba casi 10 años usando la misma marca— pero, por alguna razón que se le escapaba, el sentirlo en el alfa hacía crecer la llama de su pecho, devolviendo el calor a sus extremidades y haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Kuroo olía a una mañana cualquiera de domingo, al aroma que quedaba tras un baño después de un largo día de trabajo.

El beta continuó con las caricias durante un largo rato, hasta que la respiración del alfa se tornó pesada y su pecho subía y bajaba de manera rítmica. Se había quedado dormido.

Habiendo pasado la tormenta, Kenma no pudo evitar soltar un pesado suspiro, acomodándose lo mejor que pudo entre los brazos de Kuroo y mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza cada vez que rozaba por accidente los hematomas de sus costillas. El estrés de la situación había terminado por drenar la poca energía que le quedaba, por lo que sus ojos no tardaron en cerrarse cuando estuvo más o menos cómodo, a la espera de que la inconsciencia le encontrara.

O, al menos, así debió ser, pero la pesadilla todavía no acababa.

De repente, Kenma sintió los brazos a su alrededor estrecharse hasta estrangularlo, y aquellos dedos que solían entrelazarse tan bien con los suyos se clavaron a sus costados, como si intentaran atravesar la tela de su sudadera. El pánico llenó su cabeza, espantando el sopor. Oleadas de dolor que recorrieron sus magullados costados, extinguiendo la llama en su pecho y reemplazándola por frío terror. Un débil quejido se derramó de sus labios, mientras sentía como todo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

— ¡K-Kuro...!

Preso de la desesperación, Kenma llevó sus manos hasta los brazos de Kuroo, clavando con fuerza sus uñas —las que le quedaban, al menos— hasta que sintió el familiar calor de la sangre bajo estas. Los músculos del alfa se contrajeron y le soltó, dejando escapar algo parecido a un quejido.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Kenma se alejó del otro hasta quedar al borde del colchón, sin caerse de la cama por milagro. Quiso gritar, insultar a Kuroo por abusar de su fuerza sabiendo el estado en el que se encontraba, pero todo terminó quedándose como eso, pensamientos fugaces ante el pánico. El alfa le miraba en silencio, con el rostro contraído y el cuerpo tembloroso, sorprendido a la par que horrorizado ante sus propias acciones.

En ese momento, el beta no pudo sentir otra cosa que no fuera dolor. El miedo desapareció y la espina volvió, clavándose tan profundamente en su pecho que no podía respirar, ahogándose en la agonía que llenaba su corazón. Vio aquella mirada ámbar quebrarse, volviendo a derramar amargas lágrimas que dejaban manchas oscuras sobre el colchón según iban cayendo.

Antes de siquiera escuchar el primer sollozo, Kenma ya había vuelto a acercarse a Kuroo, cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos para besarle, sintiendo el sabor salado de las lágrimas bailar contra su boca. Los labios del otro temblaban, en un patético esfuerzo por disculparse que el beta intentaba callar. No quería escucharlo, no de nuevo, no cuando su corazón se caía a pedazos.

— _Lo siento, lo siento tanto..._

Los primeros destellos del amanecer se colaron entre las cortinas, pero a Kenma no pudo importarle menos. De una espina pasaron a ser miles, todas clavándose en su pecho a la vez y nublando su vista en una mezcla de lágrimas y dolor.

_¿En qué momento habían tocado fondo?_

* * *

Después de algunas horas de llanto y consuelos, Kuroo se quedó dormido nuevamente, y Kenma por fin pudo levantarse e ir al baño para cambiarse de ropa, pero lo que encontró al quitarse la sudadera fue suficiente para desear haberse quedado en la cama.

Desnudo frente al espejo, pudo ver marcas nuevas, justo debajo de los oscuros hematomas que cubrían sus costillas: diez círculos rojos, en grupos de cinco y con una separación que no dejaba lugar a interpretaciones erradas. La visión fue suficiente que perdiera la fuerza en las piernas, tambaleándose, mientras su estómago se contraía en una arcada que hizo subir el ácido por su garganta. Apenas alcanzó a cubrirse la boca para no vomitar, tragando con fuerza para devolver el contenido de su estómago a donde pertenecía.

Los recuerdos se mezclaron con su imaginación, creando violentos escenarios ante sus ojos, llegando al punto en que olvidó dónde se encontraba. Su mente tomó las mismas rutas que en un principio habían aparecido la primera vez que relacionó a Kuroo con el concepto que tenía de los alfas, sólo que ahora era algo real, no una fantasía salida de sus delirios paranoicos. Kuroo era un alfa, alguien que podría romper cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo si se le daba la gana, forzarle a abrir las piernas y hacer lo que se le plazca con su cuerpo, y él ni siquiera tendría una mínima oportunidad de defenderse.

 _Kuroo también podía ser un monstruo_.

«Fue un accidente» pensó Kenma, acercándose al inodoro para sentarse sobre la tapa. Tenía una mano en la boca, cubriéndosela para no vomitar, y la otra aferrada a su propio muslo, clavándose las uñas en un intento desesperado por salir del vórtice de angustia. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, y sus pulmones quemaban con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba. «Fue un accidente, no quiso hacerme daño, Kuro no es así, él no es igual a los demás alfas...»

Los minutos en ese estado se sintieron como horas mientras el beta intentaba enterrar la paranoia, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que llegara a una conclusión: si quería ayudar, debía tener cuidado. Claro, no es que de por sí no lo tuviera en mente —su ansiedad siempre terminaba por hacerle pensar en los peores escenarios—, pero ahora las reglas del juego habían cambiado. Kuroo estaba viviendo con él y cualquier daño, por más mínimo que fuera, no sería fácil de esconder y, teniendo en cuenta el estado mental en el que se encontraba el alfa, las consecuencias podrían ser incluso más graves que unos simples hematomas.

Lo que menos necesitaba era otro desastre por culpa de algún descuido.

En ese momento, Kenma decidió no decir nada, apresurándose a ducharse por cuenta propia a pesar de las complicaciones —quitarse el vendaje sin ayuda era una molestia que le habría gustado ahorrarse— y continuar el día como cualquier otro, esperando que Kuroo no preguntara sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior y evitando a toda costa tocar el tema, además de intentar no caer en la paranoia cuando el otro decidía abrazarle.

Pero, por más que intentara ignorarlo, la nube negra que apareció esa vez no se esfumó.

Kuroo tenía tanto días buenos como malos. A veces se levantaba sin más a preparar el desayuno, haciendo sus típicas bromas tontas y lanzando datos nerd de vez en cuando, y Kenma olvidaba por un momento de la caída libre donde ambos estaban metidos. Esto duraba hasta que llegaban los días malos, donde el alfa ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse, quedándose mirando un punto muerto en la pared y sin decir palabra alguna, momentos donde ni siquiera ofreciéndole caballa asada parecía alegrarse lo más mínimo. Había veces donde se echaba a llorar sin razón, buscando consuelo en el pecho del beta mientras este le acariciaba el cabello.

Y no es que Kenma fuera el mejor con temas sentimentales —su propia vida era un desastre—, pero realmente se esforzó en apoyar a Kuroo de la mejor forma posible.

Teniendo en cuenta el incidente del abrazo —las marcas y el dolor no eran algo fácil de olvidar—, Kenma intentó evitar lo más que pudo este tipo de contacto, reemplazándolo por otros: caricias en el rostro y espalda, palabras dulces susurradas antes de largos besos, tirones cariñosos en cabello de la nuca y enredar sus piernas con las del otro, cerrando la distancia entre sus cuerpos lo máximo posible. A pesar de que no fueran cosas realmente especiales, el ánimo de Kuroo solía mejorar bastante gracias a ellas, incluso llegando a un punto donde su "felicidad" tenía manifestaciones físicas palpables.

Un par de veces ambos, entre besos y caricias, habían llegado más lejos de lo que debían, teniendo que ser Kenma el que frenara las cosas, más por necesidad que por gusto. Porque, sí, él también sentía la cabeza en las nubes cuando los labios de Kuroo decidían explotar su cuello, pero sus magulladas costillas y la herida de su brazo solían ser un recordatorio constante de que no estaba preparado para algo así, al menos físicamente. Si ya de por sí el sexo conllevaba un esfuerzo, no quería siquiera imaginar cómo sería intentar hacerlo después de la paliza que le habían metido en la redada.

Y no es que Kuroo fuera un problema, él era quizá quien más se preocupaba por este tipo de cosas, pero la llama que consumía las entrañas de Kenma era suficiente para nublar su juicio, sofocándole en una excitación que llevaba años sin sentir por algo o alguien.

Así transcurrieron los días, hasta que llegó el miércoles de la segunda semana de reposo. Era de mañana, y ambos habían despertado hace poco. Estaban recostados en la cama, abrazados, continuando con _Mindhunter_ —el alfa había insistido en seguir viéndola después de frenar una de sus sesiones de besos que se había calentado demasiado, diciendo que sería una buena forma de distraerse— y disfrutando de estar acurrucados antes de que la inminente hora de levantarse llegara. Kenma traía puesto un suéter viejo que le cubría hasta medio muslo y unos bóxers, mientras que Kuroo lucía una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos shorts rojos, como si no le importara que la nieve se acumulara en el alféizar de la ventana. Tenían las piernas enredadas bajo las sábanas, y el beta mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del alfa, dejando que los pesados latidos de su corazón le arrullaran.

Fue gracias a esto que Kenma pudo sentir cuando Kuroo se estiró para alcanzar su teléfono, además de escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerarse.

— ¿Pasa algo? —murmuró Kenma, estirando el cuello para intentar ver la pantalla del aparato. Desde su posición, alcanzaba a ver la notificación de un nuevo mensaje de un contacto del que no reconocía su nombre, pero el hecho de que no tuviera algún apodo estúpido de los que Kuroo solía ponerle a sus amigos fue suficiente para hacerle saber que algo no andaba bien.

—Uh, nada—respondió Kuroo, apenas moviendo los labios para hablar. Tenía los ojos fijos en el teléfono, leyendo el mensaje desde la pestaña de notificaciones. Su boca se torció, y la tensión muscular pareció trepar por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro, deformando sus facciones en una expresión de incomodidad—. Es sólo mi terapeuta.

— _¿Terapeuta?_ —Kuroo asintió, apagando la pantalla de su teléfono y volviéndolo a dejar sobre la mesita de noche, antes de regresar sus ojos a la televisión. Al no recibir una respuesta, Kenma decidió insistir, pensando bien sus palabras antes de abrir la boca—... No sabía que ibas a terapia.

— ¿No te conté? —Kenma sacudió la cabeza, negando, lo cual hizo al alfa soltar un pesado suspiro. Se llevó una mano al rostro, restregándose los párpados, mostrando una expresión que era difícil discernir si se trataba de cansancio o irritación—. Retomé la terapia después de la vez que me quedé en tu casa… por el ataque de pánico.

—... Eso es bueno, ¿no? —murmuró Kenma, clavando sus ojos dorados en el rostro de Kuroo, expectante. Teniendo en cuenta que los alfas eran vistos como el género fuerte, no era extraño ver que estos evitaran el tratamiento psicológico por temas de estigma social, así que no era difícil intuir la presión que debía estar sintiendo Kuroo al contarle algo así.

—Supongo. —Kuroo apretó los labios hasta que estos se volvieron una fina línea, mientras su ceño se fruncía ligeramente.

— ¿Dejaste de asistir? —se aventuró a preguntar el beta, sin despegar su mirada de Kuroo. Ver al alfa de esa forma no hacía más que aplastar su corazón, haciendo que el impulso de reconfortarlo y cambiar de tema fuera cada vez más intenso, pero se contuvo. Aquello podía ser la solución definitiva a los problemas que llevaban acarreando durante los últimos días.

—No realmente—aclaró Kuroo, acomodándose en la cama sin desviar los ojos de la pantalla. La primera temporada de Mindhunter había acabado, por lo que ahora se reproducía el primer capítulo de la segunda, mostrando una escena sobre BTK, el asesino que venían siguiendo desde los primeros capítulos—. Mi psicólogo tomó dos semanas de vacaciones por Año Nuevo y Navidad, aunque me dijo que le llamara si necesitaba hablar.

—Entonces te habló para agendar una cita—concluyó Kenma, a lo que Kuroo asintió. Hubo un pequeño silencio, donde lo único que el beta escuchó eran los murmullos de la serie de fondo y el corazón del alfa, que seguía latiendo a toda velocidad, preso del nerviosismo. Kenma se relamió los labios, buscando las palabras indicadas antes de continuar, no era un buen momento para cagarla—. Y... ¿vas a ir?

—No—respondió Kuroo, sin siquiera dudarlo por un instante. El cuerpo del alfa se tensó y el calor que desprendía pareció aumentar, haciendo que la camiseta se le pegara como una segunda piel. Kenma no pudo evitar sentir la ansiedad crepitar en el fondo de su pecho, pero hizo todo lo posible para reprimir esos sentimientos innecesarios. Aquello era importante para la salud del alfa, no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar como un tema más.

— ¿Por qué? —Vio a Kuroo tragar, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro, como si estuviera evitando mirarlo directamente—. Es crucial ser constante con ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —El beta frunció el ceño, manteniendo sus dorados ojos puestos en el rostro del otro. La frustración se estaba acumulando en su pecho, mientras que el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más tenso, pero no pensaba ceder. No ahora, no con algo tan delicado e importante como la salud mental de aquel idiota que le había robado el corazón—. Tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo.

— ¿Qué? _¿Porque debes cuidarme?_ —replicó Kenma, con algo de irritación tiñendo su voz. Por más que intentara mantener la calma, no podía evitar molestarse ante la idea de que Kuroo le priorizara por encima de su salud después de todo lo que había pasado las últimas dos semanas, después de tantas noches en vela intentando calmar sus crisis para que no pasaran a algo más grave—. No me voy a morir porque estés fuera algunas horas.

—Cuando te dejé solo en Año Nuevo, casi te ahogas en vómito—murmuró Kuroo, con el dolor corroyendo sus palabras. Ante esto, Kenma no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de culpa en el pecho, quizá estaba llegando demasiado lejos. «De otra forma no va a reaccionar» pensó, intentando ignorar el mal presentimiento que tenía. «Kuro tiene que entrar en razón, no podemos seguir viviendo así.»

—Eso no fue tu culpa—respondió, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo del alfa. Pasó su brazo derecho por encima del pecho ajeno, en un intento por abrazarlo. Apoyarse sobre su costado izquierdo a la par que la piel bajo el vendaje se estiraba era una experiencia alucinante de dolor físico, pero no le pudo importar menos. En ese momento, toda su atención estaba puesta en Kuroo—. Yo fui quien se levantó a pesar de los mareos...

—Ya, pero yo fui quien cerró la puerta con pestillo sabiendo que las pastillas te causan náuseas.

—Llevo días sin tener mareos, y ya no necesito ayuda para ir al baño—dijo Kenma. Por más razón que tuviera aquel idiota, no pensaba dar un paso atrás, no cuando parecía que podían avanzar—. Puedo cuidarme solo por unas horas, no tienes que preocuparte.

— ¿Y si tienes alguna emergencia cuando no esté? —El beta tuvo que contener las ganas de patear al alfa por debajo de las sábanas, teniendo que contentarse con levantar el rostro y mirarle con el ceño fruncido. Aquel no era un buen momento para sus estupideces—. Imagina que haces un mal movimiento y se te abre la herida.

—Mika dijo que después de la primera semana ya no habría peligro de que eso pase.

—Eso es en promedio, puede ser que seas un caso extraño—explicó Kuroo, como si fuera la obviedad más grande del mundo. Las ganas de patearle no hicieron más que fortalecerse, y la idea de tirarle de la cama de un empujón surgió en la mente de Kenma como una segunda posibilidad tentadora—. Imagina que se te abre la herida y empiezas a desangrarte.

—Kuro...

—El dolor sería intenso, y no podrías ni siquiera tomar el teléfono para llamar a emergencias.

—Kuro.

—Y todos los vecinos están en jornada laboral, por lo que-

Kuroo no alcanzó a terminar cuando le llegó una fuerte patada en la canilla por debajo de las sábanas, haciéndole soltar un alarido de dolor y doblarse sobre sí mismo, en un intento por alcanzar la zona afectada y sobarse. Por su parte, Kenma se sentó en la cama, sintiendo el enojo treparle por la garganta.

Por más cariño que le tuviera a ese idiota, su paciencia tenía un límite, más aún cuando hablaban de algo tan serio.

—Mira, no creo tener derecho a hablar de terapia cuando yo mismo ni siquiera me trato como debería—murmuró Kenma, poniendo las manos frente a él. Miró sus palmas en silencio, flexionando los dedos más por reflejo que otra cosa, buscando en los surcos de su piel las palabras indicadas. A su lado, pudo sentir a Kuroo sentarse en el colchón, haciendo crujir los resortes bajo su peso—. Pero al menos entiendo que es necesario si quieres mejorar, más aún después de lo que pasamos. —Suspiró, antes de volver el rostro hacia el alfa. Este le miraba con la frente arrugada y los labios apretados, estando su expresión bañada por una mezcla de preocupación y algo de nerviosismo—. Y no quiero que me uses de excusa.

—No lo-

—No soy idiota, sé que lo haces—le cortó. Ante esto, Kuroo bajó la mirada, encorvándose y jugueteando con sus dedos, ahora visiblemente nervioso. Tenía los músculos de la mandíbula tensos, al punto en que no habría sido ninguna sorpresa escuchar sus dientes crujir. El mal presentimiento aumentó, pero Kenma lo ignoró—. Así como me dejas solo durante algunas horas para ir al mercado, puedes hacerlo para ir a terapia.

—Es diferente.

—No, no lo es.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual Kenma creyó que el otro había entrado en razón, que tomaría las riendas del asunto e iría a terapia para tratarse, pero lo que vio cuando Kuroo levantó el rostro fue algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Amargas lágrimas se acumulaban en las esquinas de aquellos ojos ámbares, mientras que su mentón temblaba. Tenía los labios apretados y respiraba de forma superficial, con el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para contener los sollozos que sacudían sus hombros, contrayendo su rostro en una expresión de agonía.

En ese momento, Kenma sintió como si mil espinas se clavaran en su corazón a la vez, robándole el aliento por unos segundos. Nuevamente, había arruinado las cosas.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que le explique lo que pasó? —exclamó Kuroo, tan tenso que su voz parecía un graznido. A pesar de que tenía el ceño fruncido, lo único que había en su mirada era agonía—. ¿Cómo quieres que le diga que... que todo se fue a la mierda? Que retrocedí en mi tratamiento, y que ni siquiera puedo estar un día sin sentirme miserable. —Según el alfa hablaba, su voz se iba quebrando cada vez más, y la irritación que Kenma sintió por la larga discusión se extinguió, siendo reemplazada por una ansiedad arrolladora que le dificultaba la respiración. Él no quería hacer sentir mal a Kuroo, _¿por qué demonios no podía hacer nada bien?_ —. ¡Que no puedo hablar con mi mejor amigo porque tengo miedo de lo que vaya a decir!

—Kuro...

—Soy un puto desastre, ni siquiera soy capaz de estar estable para cuidarte. —El primer sollozo escapó de la boca del alfa, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo. Kuroo se llevó las manos al rostro, presionando sus palmas sobre las cuencas de sus ojos mientras se mordía con fuerza los labios, intentando recuperar el control. El corazón de Kenma aulló de dolor, y pudo sentir las lágrimas comenzar a acumularse en sus ojos. Kuroo no merecía esto, ¿por qué demonios las cosas no podían salir bien aunque sea una vez?—. No puedo levantarme de la cama, no puedo cocinar, no puedo responder los mensajes de Bokuto, no puedo siquiera estar medianamente bien para que no tengas que preocuparte por mí—continuó, ahogándose con sus propias palabras—. _Soy un estúpido pedazo de mierda que estaría mejor muerto._

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el pecho de Kenma como una flecha, siendo el dolor tan intenso que llegó a tener una arcada. Las lágrimas bajaban por la parte trasera de su garganta, dejando un gusto salado en su lengua cada vez que tragaba. Ante él, Kuroo se caía a pedazos, escondiendo su rostro tras sus manos mientras lloraba de forma desconsolada, doblándose sobre sí mismo y temblando ante cada sollozo.

«¿Ves lo que logras? Eres un inútil, no sirves para nada.»

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Kenma, haciendo que hasta el simple acto de respirar se volviera un suplicio. Tragó con fuerza, intentando disolverlo, pero sólo logró que el dolor aumentara. Sentía como si le estuvieran desgarrando la garganta, clavando garras invisibles en su carne y rasgándola hasta hacerla jirones. Su cuerpo estaba petrificado y, por más que quisiera moverse, las cosas sólo se quedaban como un mero pensamiento que se diluía en el caos de su cabeza.

«Vamos, di algo, imbécil, abre tu estúpida boca y arregla la mierda que hiciste.»

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla hasta sentir la sangre bailar sobre su lengua, obligándose a levantar una mano y posarla sobre el hombro de Kuroo, sintiendo el calor ajeno quemarle la palma. ¿Qué clase de persona presionaría a otra hasta ese punto? El estado del alfa era malo, sí, pero al menos habían llegado a cierta estabilidad, ¿no? Había días buenos y otros malos, pero jamás llegaron al punto en que Kuroo parecía ahogarse en su propia miseria. O, bueno, al menos eso era en apariencia, a esas alturas comenzaba a dudar que tuviera el juicio suficiente para comprender una mierda de lo que le pasaba a los demás.

Sólo era un estúpido e inútil pedazo de mierda que le haría un bien al mundo si simplemente desapareciera.

—K-Kuro... —La voz de Kenma brotó como un débil murmullo, derramándose de sus labios de forma patética. Un par de lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, quemándole la piel allí por donde pasaron—. Lo siento, yo... —No sabía qué decir, tenía la mente en blanco, y ver a Kuroo hundirse cada vez más no le facilitaba las cosas—. N-No quería hacerte sentir mal, sólo...

Kenma se mordió la lengua, bajando la mirada. Mientras más hablaba, más estúpido se sentía, y la culpa que aplastaba su corazón no hacía más qué crecer. ¿Por qué lo seguía intentando? Ya había quedado como un monstruo sin corazón por haber presionado al otro hasta ese punto, ignorando sus sentimientos y malestar con tal de alcanzar un objetivo que, por bueno que pareciera, no era su decisión. Él no podía obligar a Kuroo a retomar la terapia, apenas y sabía algunas cosas por las que estaba pasando —pesadillas con su madre, la paranoia de que su secreto estuviera en boca de todos, lo de Bokuto—, ¿qué derecho tenía a presionarlo?

«Realmente soy escoria humana.»

El beta se aferró a la camiseta del contrario, cerrando su puño sobre la tela, sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo cómo la ansiedad y el dolor le destrozaban por dentro. Su cabeza iba a toda velocidad, haciendo que sus pensamientos chocaran unos contra otros hasta volverse una masa amorfa, de la cual ni siquiera podía sacar alguna idea de qué decir o hacer. Se suponía que él era bueno leyendo a las personas, _¿por qué no pudo detenerse a tiempo?_

Sus ojos terminaban una y otra vez en el rostro de Kuroo, sin importar cuánto se esforzara por mirar a cualquier otro lugar. La sensación de que su corazón estaba siendo atravesado por miles de espinas se volvía cada vez más real según los segundos transcurrían, y por un momento pudo imaginar su carne abriéndose, derramando chorros de ardiente sangre que bajaba por el resto de sus órganos, acumulándose en los rincones y tiñendo todo de rojo. Esto fue suficiente para revolverle el estómago y hacer que la bilis subiera por su garganta, mezclándose con las lágrimas y mocos que bajaban por esta, pero también fue la oportunidad perfecta para que su mente saliera una idea débil, a la cual se aferró con su vida.

—Kuro—llamó Kenma, con su voz algo ronca.

Tiró con suavidad la camiseta del otro, sintiendo una nueva oleada de dolor cuando le vio temblar. Los sollozos de Kuroo eran más suaves que antes, amortiguados por sus esfuerzos en contener la tristeza mordiéndose los labios, haciendo que la escena se volviera más dolorosa a cada instante que pasaba

—Kuro—volvió a llamarlo, intentado elevar un poco el volumen de su voz.

No recibió más respuesta que otro estremecimiento del cuerpo del alfa, por lo que tomó una decisión. Pateando las mantas, salió del interior de la cama, arrastrándose hasta quedar frente a Kuroo. Este plegó las piernas por inercia, como si intentara evitar que le tocaran, pero el beta prefirió pensar que sólo le estaba haciendo espacio para que se sentara. Tenía la sensación de que si no hacía algo las cosas empeorarían, aunque realmente no podía imaginar qué era peor que ver a Kuroo tocando fondo de esa forma.

—Kuro—insistió Kenma, con un tono mucho más suave. Con los dedos fríos y temblorosos, estiró los brazos para coger las manos de Kuroo, apartándolas con delicadeza de su rostro. Pudo sentir otra espina hundirse en su corazón cuando pudo ver los ojos del alfa, tan hinchados que apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos. Sus mejillas brillaban, empapadas en sudor y lágrimas amargas. Kenma tragó con fuerza, intentando deshacer el nudo que cerraba su garganta. «No es momento de arrepentirse»—. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije la otra vez? —El rostro de Kuroo no se inmutó—. Lo de que sentirte mal no tiene nada de malo.

—... Sí. —La voz de Kuroo brotó como un murmullo débil, pero fue un pequeño destello de esperanza para Kenma, quien se aventuró a soltarle las manos para coger el rostro del alfa por las mejillas. Con suavidad, limpió un par de lágrimas solitarias con las yemas de sus pulgares.

—Yo... sigo manteniendo en pie eso, que no debes sentirte culpable por estar mal—dijo el beta, cuidando las palabras que usaba. Si antes había estado caminando por hielo delgado, ahora era como lanzarse desde un acantilado y esperar que hubiera agua al fondo. Kuroo le miraba fijamente, escuchándole sin decir nada—. Pero también creo que debes buscar una forma de mejorar.

Vio los hombros de Kuroo tensarse, y por un momento Kenma sintió su garganta cerrarse, preso de la ansiedad. Tuvo que tomarse unos instantes para recuperar la calma, haciendo los ejercicios de respiración que guardaba para situaciones así.

—No digo que estés obligado a ir a terapia ni nada por el estilo, pero... podrías intentar, ¿sabes? —dijo Kenma, casi en un susurro. Apartó las manos del rostro de Kuroo, entrelazándolas sobre su propio regazo. Bajó la mirada, estrujando sus dedos con nerviosismo—. Como dije, no soy nadie para decirte qué hacer cuando yo mismo no trato mis problemas—continuó, apretando sus dedos hasta que la piel se tornó blanca. Podía sentir la mirada de Kuroo sobre él, taladrándole la cabeza, expectante—. Pero... no soy tonto, ¿sabes?

Kenma volvió a levantar los ojos, encontrándose con los de Kuroo. El ámbar, a pesar de la irritación causada por las lágrimas, brillaba tan hermoso como siempre, mirándole con un cariño del cual jamás se sentiría digno. «Puedes hacerlo» pensó, entreabriendo los labios para continuar a pesar de la sensación constante de que volvería a arruinarlo todo. «Hazlo, hazlo por Kuroo.»

—Te escucho durante las noches aguantar el llanto, cuando murmuras cosas mientras sueñas, cuando suspiras de cansancio cada mañana—comenzó Kenma, esforzándose en no llorar. Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, y la sensación de que se caería a pedazos era suficiente para que sus manos sudaran frío—. Te siento temblar a mi lado cada vez que despiertas de una pesadilla, cuando me abrazas e intentas sollozar sin que se note, cuando te aferras con algo más de fuerza y haces que duelan mis costillas. —Tragó, sintiendo el gusto salado de las lágrimas contra la lengua. Por su parte, la expresión de Kuroo era bañada por el dolor y la preocupación, y no habría sido ninguna sorpresa que comenzara a llorar de nuevo—. Veo cómo cambia tu expresión cuando te llega un mensaje de Bokuto y dudas si contestar o dejarlo pasar, cuando estás en la cocina y piensas en algo que te hace sentir mal, pero igual intentas seguir con la rutina como si nada...

—Kenma, yo-

—Lo sé—interrumpió el beta, intentando sonar firme. Su voz salió temblorosa, y el nudo de su garganta estaba comenzando a dificultar su respiración—. Sé que no es tu culpa, que te esfuerzas por estar mejor y que no me buscaría si no lo necesitaras... pero esto tiene que parar. —Kenma se relamió los labios, bajando unos instantes la mirada para recomponerse, antes de volver a mirar al alfa y continuar—. Necesitas ayuda, y me encantaría ser el indicado para eso, pero no lo soy, e incluso diría que a veces sólo te hago más daño—. Kuroo entreabrió los labios, listo para replicar, pero Kenma se adelantó—. No quiero sonar egoísta, pero... ¿Podrías intentar ir, aunque sea una vez? Si es demasiado, podemos buscar otras opciones, pero al menos ya sabrás a lo que te enfrentas. —Cogió una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo un par de calientes lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas—. Por favor...

Aquellas últimas palabras brotaron de los labios de Kenma como una plegaria, mientras los primeros sollozos comenzaron a sacudirle los hombros. Se llevó las manos al rostro, limpiándose las lágrimas con brusquedad, intentando frenar su caída sin éxito alguno. La garganta le dolía, al igual que el pecho y los ojos, aunque quizá lo peor de todo era su corazón: superado como estaba por la tormenta de emociones, sentía como si le estuvieran desgarrando desde adentro, clavando una y otra vez cientos de espinas en su carne.

Apretó los dientes, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de recuperar la calma, tensando los músculos de su cuerpo hasta que estos aullaron de dolor, pero fue en vano. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, y los sollozos comenzaban a abrirse paso por el nudo de su garganta, volviendo el mero acto de respirar una agonía.

_Patético._

Kenma escuchó crujir la estructura de la cama, antes de sentir a Kuroo hundir el colchón a su lado y un cálido brazo rodearle por los hombros, atrayéndole hacia el cuerpo ajeno hasta que quedó sentado sobre las piernas del alfa, sintiendo la presión de la mejilla de este en la parte superior de su cabeza. La vergüenza se mezcló con el caos sentimental que inundaba el pecho del beta, potenciado al sentir el perfume dulzón y el calor del otro, alimentando su llanto y haciendo que ahora los sollozos se escucharan de forma clara en todo el apartamento.

Sus dedos se aferraron a la camiseta de Kuroo, temblando y enredándose en la tela, mientras giraba el rostro para hundirlo en aquel amplio pecho, aspirando con fuerza su perfume, dejando que el siguiente sollozo le desgarrara por dentro. No pudo evitar temblar al sentir el otro brazo de Kuroo rodearle, estrujándole con cariño, sintiendo como la llama en su pecho despertaba, consumiendo todo a su paso hasta que su cuerpo se sintió como una masa caliente de dolor, que se deshacía entre los brazos del alfa.

A pesar de la cercanía, Kenma tardó unos minutos en notar que Kuroo había comenzado a llorar nuevamente, temblando en un intento por contener los sollozos que se derramaban por sus labios. Abrazaba al beta con fuerza, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— _Lo siento, lo siento tanto..._

Los lamentos de Kuroo fueron otra espina más en el corazón de Kenma, enviando oleadas de dolor y alimentando la llama en su pecho, convirtiendo su cuerpo en cenizas.

_¿Qué tanto más podían hundirse en la miseria?_

* * *

Después de la discusión que tuvieron, Kuroo agendó hora con su psicólogo para el día siguiente, y las cosas comenzaron a mejorar un poco, o al menos así lo sintió Kenma.

A pesar de que la terapia no debía tener resultados inmediatos —se necesitaba un tratamiento constante de meses, incluso años según la gravedad del problema—, el alfa pareció más calmado después de su primera sesión, e incluso fue capaz de cocinar la carne que estaba desde la víspera del Año Nuevo en el refrigerador. Y Kenma no podía estar más feliz por él, teniendo que reprimir las ganas de echarse a llorar cuando el alfa volvió a sonreír como antes, sin que la miseria manara de sus poros e infectara todo a su alrededor.

Aunque la sensación de que aquello no duraría mucho les acechara desde los rincones, las cosas no hicieron más que mejorar.

Tras la segunda sesión de terapia —teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de la situación, Kuroo debía acudir tres veces por semana— y algo de insistencia por parte de Kenma, el alfa fue capaz de coger el teléfono y llamar a Bokuto. Estuvieron hablando casi tres horas, donde Kuroo contó entre lágrimas lo que sufrió en la escuela, disculpándose por no haber dicho nada durante todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. Y, como era de esperarse, Bokuto aceptó las disculpas —también llorando, según lo que Akaashi le había contado luego a Kenma por mensaje— sin rechistar, por lo que el resto de la conversación consistió en aquel par de idiotas diciendo cuánto se querían, con varios _"no homo"_ de por medio. Por más ridícula y extremadamente cursi que fuera la situación, Kenma no podía evitar sentir una calidez en el pecho que no hizo más que crecer día a día, hasta el punto en que se encontró varias veces mirando a Kuroo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

«Supongo que al final todo salió bien.»

—Oi, Kenma.

Era domingo, y el olor a tarta de manzana recién horneada inundaba el pequeño apartamento. Como era el último día de sus "vacaciones" —si es que estar postrado en cama sin poder siquiera jugar se consideraba como tal—, Kuroo había tenido la brillante idea de preparar algo especial en pos de celebrar la recuperación de Kenma y la esperada vuelta al trabajo. Y no es que al beta le molestara, sino todo lo contrario: poder estar en la cama tranquilamente con su celular mientras alguien más le preparaba su comida favorita era el Nirvana mismo, al menos en teoría.

Porque, en realidad, llevaba más de media hora observando a Kuroo de forma discreta, sin poder concentrarse en nada que no fuera su cintura marcándose por el delantal de cocina y los músculos de sus brazos al amasar.

— ¡Oi, Kenma! —volvió a llamar Kuroo, haciendo que Kenma levantara los ojos de su teléfono. El alfa estaba reclinado contra el umbral de la cocina, con las mangas dobladas hasta el codo y las comisuras de los labios curvadas en una sonrisa burlona. Tenía el delantal y la sudadera manchados con harina, además del rostro y las manos, pero parecía darle igual. Y a Kenma tampoco le importaba mucho, no cuando los bíceps del alfa se marcaban de una forma tan exquisita—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Uh, sí—balbuceó Kenma, volviendo su mirada a su teléfono. Sentía la vergüenza subir por su cuello, empezando a calentar su rostro. «Quizá no se dio cuenta.»

—Pero si llevas 20 minutos en la misma página—dijo Kuroo, ensanchando su sonrisa. El beta se hundió en la cama, sintiendo el rostro en llamas.

—E-Es un foro, no hay páginas—masculló, frunciendo el ceño. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban como el demonio, y sentía que en cualquier momento le saldría el corazón por la boca. Realmente _odiaba_ que ese idiota fuera tan perceptivo—. Estoy leyendo comentarios de la gente sobre el caso del Segador de bestias...

— ¿Oh? Suena interesante.

Por un momento, Kenma creyó que se había librado del interrogatorio, hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercándose. Y, antes de que pudiera quejarse, tenía a Kuroo prácticamente encima, rodeándole con sus enormes brazos y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, invadiendo todo lo que podía llamar espacio personal.

Y le habría encantado zafarse de ese abrazo, darle una patada en las pelotas a ese idiota para que dejara de molestarle, pero el calor que desprendía Kuroo hizo que su propio cuerpo le traicionara. El alfa olía a una mezcla de caramelo y manzana, cosa que fue suficiente para que su corazón diera un vuelco, además de erizar cada milímetro de piel donde sus cuerpos estaban en contacto. Si antes tenía calor, ahora estaba sufriendo combustión instantánea.

— _¿"El asesino del Zodiaco"?_ —leyó Kuroo, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente. Kenma podía sentir su aliento contra la mejilla, acariciándola de tal forma que la llama que llevaba semanas en su pecho volvió a aparecer, quemando sus entrañas—. ¿Ese no es el asesino que jamás encontraron?

—Mm-hmm—asintió Kenma, sintiéndose incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. El calor en su pecho había descendido hasta su vientre, instalándose allí como un presagio de una futura vergüenza que no estaba dispuesto a pasar. «Tienes 28 años Kozume Kenma, no puedes estar actuando como un puto adolescente hormonal» —. En realidad sí encontraron a alguien que encajaba en el perfil, pero las huellas no coincidían.

—Es igual a no tener nada. —El beta arrugó la nariz, girando un poco su rostro para encarar al otro—. ¿Qué? Si no tienen pruebas concluyentes, es igual a no tener nada.

—Muchos casos se han resuelto gracias a evidencias circunstanciales—murmuró, volviendo los ojos hacia la pantalla. Descendió por el foro, más por hacer algo con las manos que por continuar con la lectura. El mero hecho de poder usar su teléfono sin que le temblaran los dedos de por sí era un milagro.

—No quita que no sean concluyentes.

—Algunas pruebas circunstanciales pueden volverse concluyentes según avanza la investigación. —Kenma escuchó la risita de Kuroo, además de sentir los enormes brazos que le rodeaban abrazarle con más fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. El alfa restregó su mejilla contra la de él, raspándole un poco con la barba incipiente y enviando escalofríos por su columna. Kenma no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido, aquel idiota lo estaba haciendo aposta.

— _Oho-hoh_ , parece que a alguien no le gusta explicar cosas—canturreó Kuroo, prácticamente hablando contra su oreja. Otro escalofrío bajó por la columna del beta, haciendo cosquillear los dedos de sus pies. En su vientre, el calor no hacía más que crecer—. ¿El gran detective Kozume Kenma está molesto?

—Me estás llenando de harina, idiota—masculló. El alfa volvió a reír, plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de soltarle y ponerse de pie, momento donde Kenma pudo volver a respirar. Sentía como si todo el aire a su alrededor estuviera en llamas—. ¿Tú no deberías saber ese tipo de cosas? Es... no sé, educación básica de criminalística.

—Ah, claro que lo sé, es lo primero que te explican en la escuela de policía—respondió Kuroo, estirándose. Por un instante, la sudadera se le levantó un poco, dejando a la vista un trozo de sus abdominales marcados. Al parecer, no llevaba camiseta debajo—. Pero me gusta escucharte explicar cosas, usas un tono serio muy tierno.

—Jódete.

—Ow, ¡pero si fue un cumplido! —Kenma miró a Kuroo con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, quemándole con la mirada. Por más que intentara verse irritado, la llama seguía ardiendo en su vientre, enviando cosquillas a lugares en los que prefería no pensar—. _Oho-hoh-hoh_ , realmente tienes una cara muy expresiva.

— ¿No tienes una tarta que cocinar?

—Ya está en el horno, sólo queda esperar.

—Si no la vigilas, se quemará. —La sonrisa de Kuroo pareció expandirse en su rostro, llegando a ese punto donde era difícil mirarla directamente sin contener la respiración. La facilidad que ese idiota pasaba de ser tan feo como una patada en las pelotas a ser medianamente guapo era, por lejos, una de las cosas más desagradables que tenía. Y Kenma quería odiarlo, realmente lo intentaba, pero era difícil cuando su cuerpo se volvía gelatina con sólo una mirada de aquel par de ojos ámbares.

— ¿Acaso no disfrutas de mi compañía? —continuó, usando un tono que pululaba entre lo irritante y provocativo—. No todo el mundo tiene el privilegio de tenerme como novio, ¿sabes?

—Arriesgado de tu parte llamarle privilegio.

—Pero si soy un encanto, mucha gente mataría por una oportunidad conmigo—insistió de forma teatral, a lo que Kenma soltó un resoplido de risa—. Venga, en el fondo me adoras.

—Adorar es una palabra algo fuerte, ¿no crees? —Kuroo se llevó una mano al pecho, actuando como si le hubieran atravesado con una flecha. Kenma tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse, fingiendo que buscaba algo en su teléfono—. Podría ser... ¿Tolerar, soportar? No lo sé, algo por el estilo.

—Tan cruel como siempre—musitó Kuroo, a lo que el beta no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa—. Bueno, respecto a lo otro, ¿por qué comparan al Segador con el Zodiaco?

— ¿Por qué la gente compara cosas? —Al no recibir respuesta, Kenma volvió los ojos hacia Kuroo, encontrándose con que le miraba fijamente, de una forma que sólo hizo aumentar su nerviosismo—. N-No lo sé, quizá porque van un par de semanas sin nuevos cuerpos.

—Oh, ¿piensan que desapareció? —Kenma asintió, sintiendo una oleada de alivio cuando el alfa se giró para volver a la cocina. Al parecer, había perdido interés en seguir molestando.

—Quizá. No sería la primera vez que pasa algo así —murmuró, desbloqueando su teléfono. Se desplazó hasta donde quedó antes, sintiendo la vergüenza crepitar en su interior al ver que no había logrado siquiera leer dos líneas sin distraerse. Realmente el alfa estaba haciendo un desastre con su concentración—. Zodiaco, el asesino de Long Island, Highway of Tears...

—Creí que dirías "Jack, el destripador" —comentó el alfa desde la cocina. Se escuchaban cosas moviéndose, como ollas y platos, además del claro sonido del agua corriendo.

—Hay muchos casos de asesinos seriales sin resolver, no sólo el de Jack el destripador.

—Supongo que es bueno, ¿no? —continuó—. Lo de que deje de matar.

—Sí y no. Si deja de matar, las probabilidades de nuevas pruebas disminuyen—explicó Kenma, a la par que leía los comentarios del foro. La gente no parecía molesta con la idea de que un asesino de alfas rondara por la ciudad, e incluso varios apoyaban su causa, argumentando que varias de las víctimas habían sido personas horribles en vida. Le habría gustado decir que estaba de acuerdo, pero no es como si estuviera en una posición indicada para ello. Ser detective era difícil, más cuando una pequeña parte de ti se alegraba por el tipo de personas que eran asesinadas—. Y no creo que los Altos Mandos estén contentos y...

—Y están muriendo alfas—concluyó Kuroo, con voz grave.

Silencio. No era difícil de entender la cuestión política tras el caso, por más que trataran de ignorarlo.

En una sociedad gobernada por los alfas, no era tan simple ir y matar a unos cuantos individuos del género élite y esperar que no hubiese consecuencias graves. Si hubieran sido omegas o betas, quizá nadie le habría dado importancia. ¿Cuántos casos mensuales tenían de omegas asesinados o de betas agredidos por alfas? La lista no hacía más que crecer, llegando al punto de que muchas veces no se llegaba más allá de una simple denuncia, archivando los casos al poco tiempo por la falta de personal —y ganas, no había por qué mentir— para realizar las investigaciones. En las pocas ocasiones donde se llegaba más lejos eran por cuestiones de influencia, quizá gracias a un pariente o amigo dentro de la policía que movía algunos hilos para que la causa continuara, aunque la mayoría de los casos no eran así.

En un mundo como ese, donde los fuertes andaban a sus anchas, a nadie le importaba el sufrimiento de unos cuantos, menos cuando estos eran la parte débil de la sociedad.

Kenma continuó leyendo comentarios de distintos foros durante un rato, más por distraerse que para obtener datos que sirvieran para la investigación, hasta que terminó por rendirse al darse cuenta de que no lograba concentrarse. El extraño calor en su vientre no había desaparecido por más que Kuroo ya no estuviera en su campo de visión, y su cabeza seguía volviendo a la forma en que su cintura se marcaba por el delantal, la curva de sus bíceps, la forma en que el sudor descendía por su cuello...

Sacudió la cabeza, comprimiendo aquellos sucios pensamientos hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

Desde que Kuroo había retomado su terapia —tres citas por semana además de comunicación constante con su psicólogo, Nekomata Yasufumi—, las sesiones de besos y caricias habían disminuido notablemente. A pesar de que seguían durmiendo juntos, el alfa ya no solía tener tantas pesadillas ni buscar consuelo de forma desesperada—ya podía manejar sus emociones antes de llegar a una crisis—, siendo un claro reflejo de la mejoría de su condición. Esto no quería decir que hubieran dejado de lado todo tipo de demostración física de afecto, pero la "intensidad" sí que había variado, cosa que fue suficiente para afectar a Kenma.

Bueno, en realidad le daba igual, era su cuerpo el que reaccionaba de maneras extrañas ante el mínimo contacto con el alfa.

Primero fueron pequeños instantes de molestia cuando las caricias no iban más allá de inocentes muestras de cariño —el calor del momento podía complicarle las cosas a cualquiera—, luego vinieron las cosquillas en el vientre por cosas que antes no le causaban nada en especial —sentir la respiración del otro contra la mejilla, una mirada demasiado larga, ¿quién no se pondría nervioso? — y, al final, las erecciones inesperadas, algo que ya no pudo justificar por más vueltas que le dio.

Kenma podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que sintió atracción sexual por alguien, siendo lo de Kuroo el caso más fuerte, pero incluso este palidecía ante el deseo que sentía en esos momentos. Esto, sumado a su nula experiencia en la cama y que ya no tenía la privacidad necesaria para aliviar la tensión o siquiera evitar la presencia del alfa —prefería tirarse por la ventana antes de arriesgarse a que Kuroo lo escuchara masturbarse—, terminó por convertir su cabeza en un caos, cosa que derivó en que le diera más vueltas al asunto y sufriera muchas más erecciones.

A esas alturas ya había asimilado la idea de ser un pervertido —recordaba bien los sueños eróticos que tuvo con las manos de Kuroo como protagonistas—, pero existía un problema mucho peor que todo lo anterior, y que era la verdadera razón de su nerviosismo ante la idea de excitarse: la comunicación.

La idea de tener sexo con Kuroo no le desagradaba, ambos se gustaban y existía eso que muchos llamaban "química" —palabra elegante para decir que en cualquier momento terminarían follando como conejos—, pero el tener que expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta le causaba terror. La única vez que llegaron más allá de besos y toqueteos fue con varios vasos de licor encima, por lo que había sido más pasión desenfrenada que una comunicación real. ¿Qué debía decir? "Oye, Kuro, tengamos sexo" era demasiado directo y formal, y no creía poder con un "fóllame" sin sufrir un colapso nervioso. Claro, también estaba el camino no verbal, mostrar y no contar, pero tampoco era efectivo: el alfa, por más perceptivo que fuera para otras cosas, parecía esforzarse en no captar sus indirectas, interpretando cualquier cosa menos lo que el beta quería decir.

Las manos colándose bajo la ropa, la excesiva búsqueda de contacto y los estremecimientos eran sinónimo de frío, por lo que Kuroo corría a prender la estufa y sacar mantas del armario. Y, como Kenma sentía demasiada vergüenza para quejarse, terminaba resignándose en silencio, teniendo que dormir bajo 5 kilos de mantas y sudando como un puto cerdo. Muchas veces pensó en rendirse, dejar de preocuparse tanto y esperar que el asunto desapareciera por sí solo, pero con el pasar de los días se dio cuenta de que eso no sucedería, que seguiría empeorando hasta quién sabe dónde.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo sería en la oficina, teniendo en cuenta que había un asesino serial suelto y que tenían prácticamente a la ciudad entera encima, esperando a que sacaran resultados. Las jornadas se volverían eternas, donde el estrés se mezclaría con el deseo hasta crear una abominación que ni siquiera los calmantes más fuertes lograrían apaciguar.

—Oi, Kenma—exclamó Kuroo desde la cocina, volviendo a asomar su cabeza por el umbral e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kenma—. ¿Por qué no vas a bañarte? La tarta estará lista para cuando salgas.

—Uh... —Kenma parpadeó un par de veces, procesando las palabras del otro. Aquella era una buena oportunidad para dar el primer paso—. Está bien.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, el beta se levantó de la cama, acercándose al armario en busca de una muda de ropa limpia —una sudadera de Kuroo y un par de bóxers— y una toalla, antes de dirigirse al baño. Allí cerró la puerta con pestillo, apresurándose a abrir la llave del agua para llenar la bañera y desvestirse.

Realmente no tenía idea de lo que haría, pero la llama en su pecho le impulsó, haciendo que buscara rápidamente en su teléfono algunos consejos de limpieza y cuidados que debía tener en ese tipo de situaciones. De lo poco que recordaba de su primera vez, era que la preparación podía definir si pasaban un buen rato o terminaban en el hospital, por lo que sería lo primero que haría. A pesar de que la penetración no fuera algo esencial en el sexo, nunca estaba de más estar preparado, más aún considerando sus nulas habilidades en la cama y su baja estamina.

Si quería hacer sentir bien a Kuroo, tendría que perder la vergüenza... y la dignidad, probablemente.

Tras buscar algunas imágenes explicativas que hicieron su rostro arder, Kenma se metió a la pequeña bañera, teniendo cuidado de dejar su brazo derecho fuera del agua. La herida de la mordida se había cerrado gracias a la cicatrización acelerada por las hormonas alfas que le fueron recetadas, así que ya no estaba obligado a llevar el brazo vendado, pero de todas formas prefería hacerlo. Aún podía ver la carne desgarrada, la piel confundiéndose con la tela de su ropa, la sangre tiñendo el pecho de Kuroo mientras él agonizaba en el asiento trasero del auto, la sonrisa deformada de aquella alfa de cabello blanco.

Los recuerdos solían venir acompañados con arcadas y crisis donde olvidaba cómo respirar, por lo que era mejor evitarlos, aunque eso significara estar incómodo.

Kenma limpió cada rincón de su cuerpo a conciencia, sosteniéndose al borde de la bañera cuando debía levantarse un poco. Al ser su propia mano, no le resultó extraña la exploración, aunque no pudo evitar pensar cómo sería si fuera Kuroo el que lo estuviera haciendo. Aquellas enormes manos sosteniéndole con fuerza, mientras se abría paso en su interior con sus dedos largos, enroscándolos y moviéndolos hasta hacerle gemir su nombre.

«Mantén la cabeza fría» pensó el beta, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Se agarraba con fuerza al borde de la bañera, clavando sus dedos en la fría loza. Su mano izquierda estaba bajo el agua, abriéndose paso en un lugar al que jamás creyó volver a meter los dedos. «Tampoco es como si tengas un plan o sepas qué mierda hacer.»

Cuando creyó que ya era suficiente, retiró sus dedos, tomándose algunos minutos más en el agua para relajarse, haciendo ejercicios de respiración para calmar su pulso. Tenía pensado abordar a Kuroo de forma directa, quizá invitándole a terminar de ver los capítulos que les faltaban de Mindhunter —el alfa jamás le decía que no a eso— para luego iniciar algún beso simple, nada demasiado vergonzoso pero que le permitiera escalar hasta su objetivo, y luego sólo restaría no frenar. La mayoría de las veces donde las cosas se calentaron, él fue quien les puso un alto, más que nada por las malas condiciones en las que se encontraba su cuerpo tras la paliza de la redada: no podía tener a Kuroo encima sin que sus costillas aullaran de dolor, y ya ni hablar de lo incómodo que le resultaba moverse en general. Pero ahora estaba mejor —apenas le quedaban algunas sombras amarillentas de los horribles hematomas—, por lo que esto ya no sería un impedimento.

A fin de cuentas, llevaba tiempo deseándolo, no era momento de arrepentirse.

Al salir de la bañera, cogió la toalla para secarse, teniendo cuidado de no dejar ningún rastro de humedad antes de vestirse. Teniendo en cuenta lo que quería hacer, pensó por unos segundos en no colocarse nada debajo de la larga sudadera —a fin de cuentas, esta le cubría hasta medio muslo—, pero terminó por descartar esta idea ante el latigazo de vergüenza que sintió. En otro contexto le habría dado igual pasearse con el culo al aire por el apartamento incluso con la presencia de Kuroo, pero la turbulencia emocional que llenaba su cabeza y hacía latir a su corazón como si fuera a estallar había cambiado las reglas del juego.

Tras quitar el tapón de la bañera y meterse el celular al bolsillo, Kenma salió del baño con cautela, asegurándose de que Kuroo seguía en la cocina antes de caminar rápidamente hasta la cama, metiéndose bajo las sábanas y cubriéndose con ellas hasta la cabeza. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, mientras que la adrenalina corría por sus venas y la excitación de lo que vendría enviaba escalofríos por su columna, calentando su vientre. Temblaba, más por ansiedad que por el frío de la cama. _¿Y ahora qué?_

Sacó su teléfono para ver la hora, casi dejándolo caer cuando escuchó la voz de Kuroo romper el silencio del apartamento.

—Oi, Kenma—exclamó Kuroo, seguramente asomándose por el umbral de la cocina. El beta pudo escuchar claramente cómo se sacudía la ropa, y por el roce de tela posterior supuso que se había quitado el delantal—. La tarta está muy caliente, habrá que dejarla enfriar por un rato.

Silencio. Kenma sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso, llegando a un punto doloroso. Apenas respiraba, mirando un punto fijo debajo de la oscuridad de las sábanas. Se sentía como un animal acorralado, la presa indefensa intentando esconderse de las garras del cazador.

— ¿Kenma? —La voz de Kuroo envió escalofríos por toda su columna, y creyó que se le saldría el corazón por la boca al escuchar los pasos del alfa acercándose. Contuvo el aliento cuando sintió la cama hundirse a su lado, y se estremeció cuando una de las manos con las que tanto fantaseaba se posó sobre su cabeza por sobre las sábanas—. Oi, ¿estás bien?

No respondió, llevándose las rodillas al pecho hasta quedar recostado en posición fetal. Si tenía alguna idea en mente sobre qué decir o hacer, ya no la recordaba. Tenía la mente en blanco, y con suerte podía seguir respirando sin sufrir un colapso. _¿En qué momento pensó que podría lograrlo?_

Kenma escuchó a Kuroo suspirar, seguido del crujido de los viejos resortes del colchón y roce de tela. Sintió un soplo de aire frío en la parte trasera de sus piernas cuando las sábanas se levantaron, antes de ser reemplazado por el calor del cuerpo ajeno. El alfa se había metido bajo las sábanas, pegando su cuerpo al del beta y abrazándolo por la espalda, cerrando todo tipo de distancia que pudo existir entre ambos. Ante esto, Kenma no pudo evitar estremecerse, sintiendo como la pequeña llama en su interior crecía, quemando sus entrañas.

—Oi, Kenma. —El aliento de Kuroo le golpeó la nuca, y pudo sentir el roce de la punta de su nariz contra la piel. Kenma se tuvo que morder los labios para no suspirar, el torbellino de emociones y sensaciones estaba nublando su juicio—. ¿Te sientes mal? Estás actuando extraño...

—N-No... —Su voz salió temblorosa, patética, siendo apenas un susurro suave que se derramó por sus labios. El cuerpo del alfa se sentía caliente contra el suyo.

—No suenas como si estuvieras bien, ¿pasó algo en el baño? —Kenma negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Intentó poner sus ideas en orden, aplastando con todas sus fuerzas al torbellino de su interior. Él era un hombre adulto, ¿cómo demonios algo tan tonto como el sexo podía ponerle en ese estado?—. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, no me voy a molestar...

—U-Uh... —Se relamió los labios, sintiéndolos repentinamente secos. Se quedó unos instantes en silencio, intentando buscar las palabras indicadas, o al menos algo qué decir sin quedar en ridículo—. Quería... p-preguntarte algo...

— ¿Qué cosa? —Kuroo le abrazó con algo más de fuerza, quizá en un intento por reconfortarlo, pero sólo logró hacer que su corazón latiera más rápido, hasta el punto de que su pulso se volvió un zumbido en sus oídos. Pudo sentir el roce de los labios del otro en la nuca, derritiendo su piel.

—Y-Yo...

Kenma cerró la boca de golpe, mordiéndose la lengua. «Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo» pensó mientras utilizaba el impulso que le daba la adrenalina para deshacerse del abrazo de Kuroo, girándose para encararlo de frente. Estaba seguro de que tenía el rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero rogó que la semipenumbra que le otorgaba estar bajo las sábanas lo ocultara, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

Se encontró de lleno con aquel par de ojos ámbares, brillantes incluso en la oscuridad, recordándole a los de un gato callejero. Kuroo le miraba en silencio, con la frente arrugada y los labios apretados, estando su rostro bañado en preocupación. Esto hizo que Kenma sintiera un pinchazo de culpa, pero prefirió ignorarlo y llevar a cabo la idea que tenía en mente.

—Quiero... —Su voz sonaba ajena, como si fuera la de alguien más estando en su lugar. Pudo ver a Kuroo arrugar aún más la frente, al punto en que sus pequeñas cejas parecían a punto de fusionarse—. Ah, joder.

Kenma agachó el rostro, sintiendo la frustración subiendo por su garganta. Por más que tratara, no lograba expresar sus sentimientos. Al igual que todas aquellas veces donde fue necesario hablar, una vez más estaba arruinando las cosas como el idiota que era. Se mordió con fuerza el interior de la mejilla, hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre bailar en su lengua. Ya había tomado la iniciativa otras veces, ¿qué clase de diferencia había con hacerlo ahora?

«Estúpido pedazo de mierda, no sirves para nada.»

—Oi. —La voz de Kuroo llegó a sus oídos como un suave ronroneo, seguido por el cálido peso de sus brazos rodeándole nuevamente, acercando sus cuerpos hasta cerrar la distancia que había entre ambos. Kenma contuvo el aliento, sintiendo su corazón galopar contra las costillas—. Tómalo con calma, no tienes que presionarte.

—P-Pero...

—Pero nada—replicó el alfa, abrazándolo con algo más de fuerza. El rostro de Kenma quedó hundido en el pecho del otro, lo que sólo hizo aumentar el calor en sus entrañas. Podía sentir las piernas de Kuroo rozar su pelvis, por lo que intentó alejarse antes de que ocurriera algún percance, pero el abrazo y el nerviosismo no le dejaron moverse, logrando sólo restregarle más contra el cuerpo del otro. Estaba jodido, _muy jodido_ —. Está bien si-

Kuroo se quedó a media frase. Kenma sentir pudo sentirle contener la respiración, además de tensar los músculos de su cuerpo hasta quedar rígido como un palo. La pequeña atmósfera bajo las sábanas se tornó densa, acompañada por el inconfundible olor a sudor y un calor húmedo que sofocó a ambos. Kenma sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones a la par que la vergüenza le subía por el cuello, haciendo su rostro arder. _Lo había notado._

El silencio era sepulcral. ¿Qué esperaba? Era obvio que el otro se daría cuenta de lo que sucedía si le restregaba su erección en la pierna, ese tipo de cosas eran evidentes y Kuroo no era estúpido, ¿por qué siquiera dejó que el otro le abrazara, sabiendo cómo terminaría?

Kenma se mordió el interior de la mejilla, bajando la mirada hasta el pequeño bulto que se formaba en la parte baja de su sudadera, apenas perceptible. Cruzó las piernas, en un estúpido intento de hacerlo desaparecer, a pesar de que el daño ya estaba hecho.

«¿Y ahora qué harás, genio?» pensó, cerrando los ojos. Bajo él, la cama se sentía como si estuviera en llamas, calentando el aire hasta que cada bocanada se volvió una tortura. Su pecho era aplastado por una presión invisible y las palmas de las manos le sudaban, hasta el punto de sentirse húmedas y pegajosas. Sus pensamientos, como un enjambre enardecido, zumbaban de un lado a otro, chocando entre sí y perdiéndose dentro del caos, causándole una migraña que apuñalaba sus sienes. _Estaba perdido._

«¿Qué harás, eh? Estúpido pedazo de mierda, no puedes hacer nada bien.»

—Uhm... —Después de unos minutos que se sintieron como horas, Kuroo rompió el silencio, haciendo su pecho vibrar. A pesar de que Kenma no podía verle el rostro por estar mirando hacia abajo, podía imaginarse su expresión avergonzada, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua—. ¿Quieres que... salga un rato?

— ¿Uh? —De todas las respuestas que el beta esperaba, aquella no estaba entre las opciones.

—Y-Ya sabes... ir a dar una vuelta para que tú... bueno... —La voz del alfa temblaba, de una forma que resultaba extraña teniendo en cuenta su naturaleza provocativa—. ¡Si quieres, claro! También podría ir a prepararte un baño...

— ¿Por qué querría eso? —La pregunta escapó de los labios de Kenma antes de que siquiera pensara en las consecuencias, cayendo en cuenta a los pocos segundos lo que acababa de decir. Si antes se había sonrojado, ahora de seguro parecería más un tomate que una persona—. Q-Quiero decir... no tienes porqué irte...

—Oh. —Silencio. Kenma sintió los brazos de Kuroo tensarse a su alrededor. Teniendo aún el rostro hundido en el pecho del alfa, pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, a la par que el calor que su cuerpo desprendía sólo parecía aumentar—. ¿Quieres...?

—Sí—contestó el beta, corrigiéndose a los segundos al notar lo seca que fue su respuesta—. O-O sea, sí, pero si tú no...

—También quiero.

Otro silencio, esta vez más largo. Kenma cogió una gran bocanada de aire para luego expulsarla lentamente, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Repitió este ejercicio un par de veces, juntando la poca valentía que tenía para separarse del pecho del alfa y levantar la cabeza. Kuroo tenía el rostro teñido de rojo, contrastando bastante con las manchas de harina que aún tenía en las mejillas. Sus ojos, usualmente cargados de orgullo y astucia, se hallaban abiertos de par en par, vidriosos y con las pupilas tan dilatadas que su iris ámbar estaba reducido a un delgado anillo.

Kenma pudo sentir sus entrañas retorcerse, mientras la llama en su pecho crecía, quemando todo a su paso. Se relamió los labios, dejándolos ligeramente entreabiertos, cosa que pareció aumentar la tensión del alfa. De no haber estado recostado, de seguro le habrían fallado las rodillas.

—Entonces... hagámoslo. —La voz de Kenma, por alguna razón que no pudo entender, brotó como un susurro.

— ¿Estás seguro? —respondió Kuroo, también susurrando. Kenma asintió, sintiendo los dedos de sus pies cosquilleando—. Pero tus heridas...

—Ya estoy mejor—aclaró, mirando fijamente al alfa. Este apartó la mirada, quizá incluso más rojo que antes—. S-Si tenemos cuidado, entonces...

—Está bien—concluyó Kuroo, relajando sus hombros—. Sólo... Déjame tomar una ducha.

Kenma volvió a asentir con la cabeza, sintiendo un escalofrío bajar por su columna cuando Kuroo se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente antes de salir de la cama y dirigirse al baño. Escuchó el 'click' de la puerta cerrarse, seguido de un pequeño lapso de silencio antes de que el sonido del agua corriendo llenara el apartamento, reactivando así el cuerpo de Kenma.

Pateó las sábanas, quitándoselas de encima para poder levantarse, quedando sentado en la cama. Sentía sus dedos hormiguear, además de un suave cosquilleo bajo el ombligo. ¿Debía esperarle desnudo o con ropa? Realmente no conocía bien las preferencias de Kuroo en cosas así, no era algo que hubieran discutido previamente —demasiado arriesgado, y aún más vergonzoso— ni tenía experiencias previas que sirvieran de guía, por lo que caminaba por terreno inexplorado. La última vez que habían hecho algo así se desvistieron en el proceso, pero no recordaba suficientes detalles sobre ello como para intuir si a Kuroo le gustaba.

El beta juntó sus manos, jugueteando con sus dedos. Rebuscó en su memoria los registros de aquel par de películas porno que había visto hace años, pero no logró recordar la parte previa al sexo. ¿Siquiera había alguna diferencia entre partir desnudos o con ropa? El final seguiría siendo el mismo, el orden de los factores no altera el producto.

El aullido de las cañerías le advirtió que Kuroo estaba cerrando el agua, haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

«No es momento de preocuparte de estupideces» se regañó, poniéndose en cuatro y gateando hasta el borde de la cama, quedando a la altura de la mesita de noche y sentándose en el borde, dejando sus piernas colgando. Abrió el cajón de un tirón, removiendo claves USB y basura que había acumulado durante años hasta dar con lo que buscaba: una caja de condones y lubricante. Sacó ambas cosas y las dejó a su lado, sintiendo el cosquilleo aumentar, trepando por su pecho y bajando por sus piernas.

«Eres un adulto, Kozume Kenma, el sexo no tiene por qué asustarte» pensó, intentando calmarse con ejercicios de respiración. «No es el fin del mundo, sólo lo harás con Kuro, todo saldrá bien.»

Cuando la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse y su mirada se encontró con la de Kuroo —quien llevaba puesta la misma ropa de antes y el pelo algo húmedo—, realmente creyó que le daría un ataque cardíaco de lo rápido que latía su corazón. Sintió su rostro sonrojarse de manera furiosa, y no pudo evitar contener la respiración cuando aquel par de ojos ámbares se desplazaron hacia un lado, entrecerrándose.

— ¿Esos son... _condones?_

—U-Uh, sí—respondió Kenma atorándose con sus propias palabras. Bajó el rostro, intentando mantener sus nervios bajo control—. Los compré para... no ensuciar tanto cuando... ya sabes...

— ¿Te masturbas? —Asintió, con el rostro en llamas. _¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso?_ —. Eso suena muy Kenma.

—Ajá. —El nerviosismo del beta no hacía más que crecer, así que terminó por levantar la mirada ante el silencio del alfa, ansioso. No alcanzó a formular ninguna pregunta o reclamo cuando el otro volvió a hablar.

— ¿El lubricante también es para eso?

— ¿Eh? —De no haber estado sentado, se habría caído de bruces al suelo. Pudo sentir el sonrojo bajar por su cuello, y la sonrisa que tiró de los labios de Kuroo logró despertar al demonio dentro de él, pero se contuvo. Estaban a punto de dar un paso importante en su relación, y cometer un homicidio no era precisamente adecuado—. V-Venía de regalo con los condones...

—Entiendo.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos instantes más, antes de que Kuroo suspirara y diera un par de largas zancadas, cerrando la distancia que había entre ambos. Por su parte, Kenma no pudo evitar encogerse dentro de la gruesa sudadera mientras bajaba la mirada, sintiendo el cosquilleo en su estómago aumentar. Un escalofrío bajó por su columna cuando el alfa posó una mano en su mejilla, acunándola y haciéndole levantar el rostro. La mirada hambrienta de aquel par de ojos ámbares fue suficiente para robarle el aliento, haciendo que su corazón latiera a toda velocidad contra sus costillas. A su alrededor, el aire estaba en llamas.

— ¿Realmente estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Kuroo, en voz baja—. No quiero que te sientas obligado...

— ¿Crees que lo habría sugerido si no quisiera? —respondió Kenma, haciendo una mueca. Que Kuroo fuera considerado era algo que apreciaba, pero en ese momento le resultaba molesto.

—Sólo decía, no tiene nada de malo que te arrepientas... —murmuró, cerrando la distancia entre ambos y uniendo sus frentes, lanzando un suave suspiro. Este gesto, por más tonto que pareciera, fue suficiente para que el corazón del beta diera un vuelco—. Te quiero mucho.

—... ¿Y eso a qué viene?

—No lo sé, tenía ganas de decirlo—musitó el alfa, sonriendo. Kenma podía ver a la perfección las pequeñas manchas doradas y cafés que decoraban los ojos ámbares de Kuroo, creando una visión en la que podría perderse durante horas. Sus respiraciones chocaban, mezclándose hasta volverse una sola—. Realmente estoy feliz de haberte conocido, gran detective Kozume Kenma.

Kenma no alcanzó siquiera a pensar en una buena respuesta cuando Kuroo se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los suyos, en un beso cargado de tanto cariño que resultaba sobrecogedor. La mano del alfa descendió por su mejilla hasta su cuello, acariciándole con la yema de su pulgar, enviando pequeños escalofríos por su columna. El beta entreabrió los labios a modo de invitación, reclinando poco a poco su cuerpo sobre el mullido colchón, arrastrando con él al alfa, quien quedó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza. Kuroo no tardó en invadir la boca ajena con su lengua, respirando con fuerza mientras profundizaba el beso.

La llama en el pecho de Kenma creció y creció, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo hasta que cada rincón de él se convirtió en un incendio. Se estremeció cuando sintió aquellos largos dedos colarse bajo su sudadera, acariciando su vientre mientras trepaba hasta su pecho, arrastrando la prenda tras su paso. No pudo contener un jadeo cuando su pezón izquierdo fue atrapado entre los dedos del alfa, cortando el beso durante unos instantes. Realmente no estaba seguro de qué expresión tenía, pero fue suficiente para que los labios de Kuroo se curvaran en una de sus sonrisas alargadas y presumidas.

—Oh, parece que alguien se quedó sin aliento—murmuró Kuroo, irguiéndose hasta quedar prácticamente sentado sobre la pelvis del beta, teniendo cuidado de no apoyar todo su peso.

—N-No—contestó Kenma, esforzándose en respirar. La excitación recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo, como olas rompiendo una y otra vez contra las rocas de la costa, haciéndole temblar hasta los huesos. Sentía su cabeza rodeada por una niebla densa, atrapada en un estupor que apenas le permitía formar frases coherentes. Dios, estaba _demasiado_ caliente—. Deja eso, es molesto.

—Tu expresión dice otra cosa.

El pinchazo de vergüenza fue suficiente para que Kenma levantara un brazo e intentara empujar a Kuroo, logrando que el otro le soltara el pezón pero que su muñeca terminara aprisionada entre los largos dedos del alfa. La presión no era dolorosa, aunque sí bastante frustrante. Su fuerza le fallaba y, por más que tirara, no podía escapar del agarre ajeno. Kuroo pareció notarlo, porque su sonrisa no hizo más que alargarse, mientras se inclinaba para besar y morder la palma de la mano del beta. La imagen era lo siguiente a surrealista.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre me gustaron tus manos—murmuró Kuroo, repartiendo besos fugaces por la palma de Kenma con los ojos cerrados. Las sábanas, la cama, el apartamento... todo estaba en llamas—. Son muy suaves y pequeñas...

—Cierra la boca.

Kuroo abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente a Kenma mientras le daba un último mordisco a una parte más gruesa de la palma, antes de soltarle y volver a inclinarse, retomando el beso. Kenma le recibió sin protestar, dejando que la lengua del alfa volviera a abrirse paso dentro de su boca, mientras sentía otra vez aquella enorme mano colarse bajo su sudadera, acariciando y presionando todo a su paso.

Entre besos y caricias, la ropa comenzó a sobrar, y no pasó mucho para que Kenma se quitara la sudadera —con algo de ayuda, claro—, momento donde Kuroo dejó de besarle la boca para bajar por su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo de besos hasta su pecho, donde atacó los rosados pezones del beta sin piedad alguna. Kenma se retorcía, soltando suspiros y jadeos, flexionando los dedos de sus pies cada que un latigazo de placer golpeaba su columna, repartiendo agradables escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Los últimos vestigios del atardecer ya se habían extinguido, por lo que la única luz que tenían era la de los faroles que se colaba por la ventana, creando juegos de luz y sombra sobre la forma de Kuroo, quien seguía concentrado en estimular los pezones con su lengua, turnándose entre ambos.

Kenma, al notar que el otro tenía los ojos cerrados, se le quedó mirando fijamente, sintiendo cómo el calor comenzaba a concentrarse en su entrepierna. Sintió un par de veces el roce de los dientes del alfa, pero era algo tan instantáneo que no fue suficiente para sacarle del estupor de la excitación. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, mirando su pecho ser devorado, pero Kuroo terminó por abrir los ojos y clavarlos en los suyos, haciendo que sus mejillas volvieran a sonrojarse de forma furiosa.

—Te ves muy lindo ahora mismo, ¿lo sabías? —murmuró Kuroo, con una expresión tan seria que resultaba extraña de ver. Kenma tragó con fuerza, intentado buscar alguna respuesta ingeniosa entre la neblina de excitación que llenaba su cabeza.

—Y tú hambriento—contestó Kenma, con voz ronca. Esto pareció confundir por unos segundos al alfa, quien parpadeó mientras sus mejillas se encendían. Al parecer, lo había atrapado volando bajo—. Hablas más de lo que pensé.

—La comunicación es importante.

—Ya, pero me sigue pareciendo demasiado—insistió, volviendo los ojos hacia el techo del apartamento. Su mirada se perdió entre las manchas de humedad y la pintura desconchada, los bóxers comenzaban a apretar—. Y yo no soy bueno manteniendo conversaciones.

—Eso puede arreglarse.

Antes de que Kenma lograra entender a lo que se refería, pudo sentir los labios de Kuroo descender por su pecho y estómago, a la par que sentía aquellos largos dedos colarse por el borde de su ropa interior, bajándola de golpe y liberando su erección. Ni siquiera alcanzó a coger aire cuando los labios de Kuroo se posaron sobre la cabeza del pene, succionando de una forma que le hizo arquear la espalda, mientras de sus labios se derramaba un gemido claro.

— ¡K-Kuro...!

Los labios de Kuroo se extendieron por el miembro, intentando abarcar un área mayor descendía, succionando y presionando con su lengua. Kenma, por un momento, olvidó completamente dónde estaba, llevando sus manos a la cabeza del alfa mientras gemía una y otra vez su nombre, tensando los músculos de sus piernas hasta que comenzaron a dolerle. Enredó los dedos entre los oscuros mechones de cabello, tirando de ellos en un desesperado intento de que fuera más rápido, pero Kuroo mantenía un ritmo pausado, utilizando su lengua para torturarle.

Los minutos transcurrieron, y el placer no tardó en arrancarle calientes lágrimas a Kenma, quien luchaba por seguir respirando entre cada gemido. Con los ojos acuosos, intentó observar a Kuroo, sintiendo el orgasmo cada vez más cerca. Como la cama era demasiado pequeña para ambos, el alfa había tenido que arrodillarse en el suelo, manteniendo las piernas del beta abiertas con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía el pene por la base, moviéndola suavemente y secundando así el sube y baja de su cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y el flequillo prácticamente le cubría la mitad de la cara, pegándose a su piel por el sudor.

Esta imagen fue suficiente para hacer temblar a Kenma quien, utilizando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, empujó lejos la cabeza de Kuroo, haciendo que soltara su erección con un 'pop'. El alfa pareció desconcertado por unos segundos, mirando al beta como si le hubiera crecido un tercer brazo en la cabeza.

— ¿Pasó algo? ¿Te hice daño? —La voz de Kuroo estaba cargada de preocupación, y Kenma no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de culpa.

—N-No, sólo... —Kenma desvió la mirada hacia el techo, sintiendo el rostro más caliente que antes. Se relamió los labios, intentando superar el torbellino de vergüenza que engullía su cabeza—. Si me vengo... e-estaré demasiado cansado y no podré seguir...

—Oh. —Silencio. Sentía los ojos del alfa sobre él, pero no pensaba mirarle, no cuando su cara debía parecer un puto tomate—. ¿Quieres...?

Kenma asintió, sintiendo el cuello y las orejas calientes. Hubo otro silencio, dónde creyó que el nerviosismo y la ansiedad le comerían vivos, al menos hasta que escuchó a Kuroo levantarse, para luego sentir como el colchón se hundía bajo su peso. La cabeza del alfa se interpuso en su vista del techo, mirándole con el rostro sudoroso y las mejillas rojas. Al igual que él, tenía los ojos vidriosos, consumidos por la excitación.

—Voy a quitarte esto—explicó Kuroo, rozando con la punta de sus dedos la ropa interior de Kenma. Este último no pudo evitar temblar, sintiendo la piel de sus brazos erizarse ante el toque ajeno—. Usaré con condón en mis dedos para... bueno, eso. No quiero hacerte daño.

El beta asintió, cerrando los ojos al sentir la presión de los labios ajenos contra los suyos en un beso fugaz que le dejó sin aliento.

— ¿Podrías... moverte al centro de la cama? —murmuró Kuroo, prácticamente sin despegar sus labios de los de Kenma—. No quiero caerme mientras hago eso y hacerte daño sin querer.

—U-Uhm, está bien.

Kuroo le dio un último beso, antes de bajarse de la cama y esperar de pie pacientemente. Por su parte, Kenma tuvo que recordar cómo moverse, arrastrando su cuerpo aturdido por la excitación hasta el centro de la cama, quedando recostado paralelamente a esta. No se había detenido a pensar hasta ahora lo incómodo que estuvo el alfa durante todo ese rato, haciendo equilibrio para no caerse de la cama y teniendo que arrodillarse en el suelo para chupársela.

«Qué egoísta» pensó Kenma, abofeteándose mentalmente por ser tan desconsiderado. ¿Qué clase de persona ponía su placer por sobre el de su pareja? El sexo debía ser algo mutuo, no unilateral. «Estúpido pedazo de mierda, ni siquiera puedes hacer una cosa bien.»

—Oi. —La voz ronca de Kuroo fue suficiente para interrumpir el huracán de pensamientos negativos. El alfa trepó sobre la cama, gateando hasta volver a quedar a horcajadas sobre el beta, sosteniéndole la mirada—. No fue tu culpa.

— ¿Eh...?

—De seguro estás pensando "Kuro estaba incómodo, soy un idiota egoísta por no darme cuenta", ¿no? —Kenma entreabrió los labios para responder, pero se había quedado sin palabras. _¿Tan fácil era de leer?_ —. Vamos, te conozco, siempre haces muecas cuando te sientes mal contigo mismo.

—Estabas incómodo—murmuró Kenma, con cierta vergüenza. A veces detestaba que su cara fuera tan expresiva en momentos así—. Debí haber sido más considerado...

—Da igual, tampoco fue para tanto—respondió Kuroo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Me incomoda más que te culpes por detalles sin importancia.

—Pero-

—Pero nada, deja de pensar tanto por un rato—le interrumpió, inclinándose para robarle un beso—. Si me siento incómodo, te lo diré, ¿sí? Ya no te preocupes.

Kenma sintió una mezcla de vergüenza y un sentimiento que no pudo identificar extenderse por su pecho, pero fue suficiente para reconfortarle y espantar los pensamientos negativos que seguían pululando por los rincones de su cabeza. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, asintiendo con la cabeza y sintiendo las esquinas de sus ojos arder, saturado por las emociones que llenaban su corazón. Por su parte, Kuroo le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, inclinándose para depositar un beso en la comisura de sus labios, antes de hacerse a un lado e ir en busca de un condón.

Kenma no tuvo que esperar demasiado al alfa, quien no tardó más de un par de minutos en sacar un condón de la caja, abriendo la envoltura con las manos y colocándolo en su índice.

—Levanta las caderas—exclamó Kuroo, tras volver junto a Kenma y coger el borde del bóxer de este con su mano libre. El beta obedeció sin rechistar, sintiendo su piel erizarse cuando sintió la ropa interior descendiendo por sus piernas hasta salir por sus tobillos, terminando quién sabe dónde—. Separa las piernas y flexiona las rodillas.

Kenma volvió a obedecer sin decir nada, dando un respingo cuando sintió el tacto húmedo y frío del dedo con condón contra su ano, masajeando y presionando con cuidado. Kuroo se había posicionado entre sus piernas, evitando así que las cerrara, aunque realmente no es como si fuera a hacerlo. Aquella sensación, por más extraña que fue en un inicio, no era desagradable.

—Voy a entrar, ¿estás listo?

El beta asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió aquel dedo deslizarse en su interior con facilidad, conteniendo la respiración. Kuroo mantuvo el dedo quieto durante unos segundos, antes de comenzar a moverlo con cuidado, explorando la cavidad.

—Ahora entiendo por qué tardaste tanto en el baño—murmuró Kuroo, con un tono que dejaba claro que estaba sonriendo. Kenma sintió su rostro calentarse de golpe, como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo hubiera decidido que era buena idea concentrarse en su rostro—. No sabía que el gran detective Kozume Kenma era _tan_ impaciente.

— _Cierra la boca._

Escuchó a Kuroo soltar una de sus típicas risas de hiena, pero no pudo hacer mucho. Por más ganas que tuviera de darle una patada en la cara, sus piernas habían dejado de responder, convirtiéndose en una masa inútil y temblorosa que no hacía más que responder a los estímulos. ¿Era vergonzoso? Claramente, y también bastante patético, pero prefería no pensar demasiado en ello.

Conforme los minutos pasaban, los dedos dentro de Kenma fueron aumentando, curvándose de vez en cuando para presionar su punto G y arrancarle un par de gemidos. Kuroo parecía ser quien más lo disfrutaba, sonriendo y relamiéndose los labios cada vez que su nombre se derramaba por los labios del beta. Su respiración se había tornado pesada, y por la tensión de sus hombros no era difícil notar lo excitado que estaba, y Kenma lo sabía bien, lo suficiente para que el calor de sus entrañas se transformara en impaciencia.

—K-Kuro... —llamó Kenma, estremeciéndose cuando los dedos del alfa presionaron su punto sensible. Su voz salió rota, temblorosa, cargada de una necesidad que en otro contexto le habría avergonzado, pero ahora no podía importarle menos. En ese momento, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el pene del alfa—. Kuro, p-por favor...

—Espera, ya casi—murmuró Kuroo, con voz ronca. Movió un poco más los tres dedos que tenía dentro del beta, comprobando que la dilatación fuera suficiente antes de retirarlos, quitándose el condón de los dedos y dejándolo sobre la cama. Se quedó quieto unos instantes, como si estuviera debatiendo consigo mismo lo que haría a continuación, cosa que no hizo más que aumentar la impaciencia de Kenma. _¿Quién demonios se ponía a pensar si debía meterla o no?_ —... Antes que nada, tengo que advertirte algo.

— ¿Qué? —graznó Kenma, con las ansias corroyendo su voz. Sintió la vergüenza burbujear en su interior, ¿por qué demonios estaba tan desesperado por algo que, hace algunos meses, ni siquiera le atraía?

—Existe la posibilidad de que aparezca mi nudo—explicó, con un tono que pululaba entre la preocupación y el nerviosismo.

Kenma parpadeó un par de veces, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para apoyar los codos sobre el colchón y levantar un poco su torso. Miró a Kuroo, sin decir nada, intentando procesar sus palabras a través del sopor y el fuego que le quemaba por dentro.

Cuando estaba en preparatoria, había escuchado en clases de biología sobre los nudos de los alfas, aunque en su momento no había prestado más atención de la necesaria para pasar el curso. Sabía que los alfas tenían reacciones biológicas al celo de los omegas, presentando comportamientos sexuales que normalmente no mostrarían pero no sabía los detalles con exactitud ni una explicación más compleja que el "es una reacción instintiva a la hora de la reproducción". A él como beta no podían importarle menos los asuntos sexuales de un género que ni siquiera le agradaba, más aún teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de casos donde algún imbécil justificaba haber abusado de un pobre omega por "cuestiones de instinto".

Si había algo que Kenma odiara más que los lunes o hacer actividad física innecesaria quizá serían los comportamientos sexuales de los alfas, pero ese no parecía buen momento para manifestar su asco, no cuando Kuroo le sostenía la mirada con la preocupación bañando su expresión.

— ¿No que sólo aparece cuando la relación es... alfa y omega? —preguntó Kenma, intentando no hacer una mueca. La excitación se mezclaba con el rechazo, generando una tormenta que prefería ignorar.

—Sí y no—explicó Kuroo, juntando las manos sobre su regazo y jugueteando con sus dedos. A cada instante que pasaba, parecía más nervioso—. Es una reacción instintiva a... Bueno, el sexo—continuó, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Al parecer, había perdido por completo su actitud presumida y provocativa—. Es más común con omegas, sí, pero eso no significa que sea imposible que pase ahora.

—Bueno, ¿qué hay con eso? —cuestionó Kenma, frunciendo el ceño, impaciente—. Me da igual esperar si te quedas atorado.

—Podría desgarrarte. —Aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para que su corazón se congelara, _¿desgarrar?_ —. Tu cuerpo no está adaptado para algo así, por lo que es bastante peligroso... —Kenma no supo qué exactamente qué expresión tenía, pero fue suficiente para que Kuroo reaccionara, hablando rápido y con el nerviosismo a flor de piel—. ¡No quiero decir que te haré daño! Tendré cuidado pero... saldré apenas me venga, no quiero arriesgarme a que te pase algo. 

—Está bien—respondió Kenma, volviendo a recostarse. A pesar de estar mirando el techo, podía ver ante él la expresión cargada de preocupación que debía tener Kuroo, ¿en qué momento había cruzado caminos con alguien tan dulce y considerado, a la par que imbécil? —. Si tienes cuidado... supongo que está bien.

No hubo respuesta. Realmente no quería pensar en la peor de las posibilidades —terminar en el hospital por algo así era demasiado humillante—, así que intentó dejar la mente en blanco. «Kuro jamás me ha hecho daño, él no es así» pensó, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en los sonidos que le rodeaban.

Se escuchó el crujido de la cama y golpes sordos de la caja de condones al ser movida, seguidos de roce de tela y, finalmente, el característico sonido que hacía el paquete de un condón al ser rasgado. A pesar de que Kenma tenía pensado esperar de manera paciente —dentro de lo que se podía teniendo una erección y estando dilatado, claro— a que Kuroo estuviera listo, terminó por volver a apoyarse en sus codos para alzar su torso y mirarlo, rogando que los viejos resortes del colchón no le delataran.

El alfa estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, con el torso desnudo y los músculos de su espalda moviéndose bajo su piel, brillante por el sudor. A pesar de no poder ver lo que estaba haciendo exactamente, a Kenma no le fue difícil imaginarlo, sintiendo sus entrañas contraerse con ansias. Recorrió con la mirada cada curva, cada pequeño detalle de aquella amplia espalda. De sólo imaginar cómo sería recorrer la piel ajena con sus manos, sentir cada músculo y tendón moviéndose bajo las yemas de sus dedos, la temperatura de su cuerpo subía, una fiebre sofocante que le quemaba por dentro, destruyendo los pocos vestigios de cordura que aún le quedaban.

Kenma se mordió el interior de la mejilla cuando Kuroo se giró, sintiendo su corazón dar un brinco cuando pudo ver por fin el pene del alfa completamente erecto. En otro contexto habría sentido vértigo por el tamaño —parecía superar los 20 centímetros de largo, y ya ni mencionar el grosor—, más aún al considerar que eso estaría dentro de él en un rato, pero no pudo evitar distraerse por las cicatrices del alfa, que parecían hechas de plata líquida bajo la luz pálida que se colaba por la ventana. Intentó mantener su atención enfocada en el rostro de Kuroo y la forma en que le comía con la mirada, pero sus ojos se desviaban una y otra vez hacia las cicatrices, las cuales se asomaban por el bordillo del pantalón y ropa interior que el otro sólo había bajado lo suficiente para sacar su pene y testículos.

«¿Sentirá vergüenza?» pensó Kenma, mientras volvía a fletar sus rodillas —había bajado las piernas mientras esperaba— y sentía un escalofrío cuando Kuroo comenzó a trepar sobre él, alineando su cuerpo para lo que vendría. De cerca, las cicatrices se volvían más claras, e incluso podía distinguir los bordes irregulares que algunas de ellas tenían. «¿Le molestarán cuando se mueve?»

—Oi—le llamó Kuroo, haciendo que Kenma diera un respingo. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose de lleno con el rostro del alfa, quien estaba nuevamente a horcajadas sobre él, con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza. Tenía una expresión extraña, una mezcla entre vergüenza e incomodidad—. Sé que la tengo grande, pero me pone nervioso que la mires tanto.

—A-Ah, lo siento—murmuró Kenma, sintiendo la sangre teñir sus mejillas de rojo. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado, intentando concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera Kuroo y las cicatrices, pero sus ojos se movían por cuenta propia, volviendo una y otra vez a ellas. Eran como dedos pálidos y retorcidos que se asomaban por el elástico de la ropa interior—... ¿No te molestan? Ya sabes... las cicatrices.

— ¿En qué sentido?

—No sé... dolor. El roce de la ropa debe ser molesto. —Kuroo apretó los labios, y Kenma supo de inmediato que la había cagado. Nuevamente, su estúpida boca le metía en aprietos.

—No, en realidad... No siento nada—explicó el alfa, casi en un susurro. Había bajado la mirada, inclinando la cabeza para mirar allí donde sus caderas se alineaban con las del beta. Cualquiera diría que miraba cómo las erecciones estaban casi rozándose, o comprobando que su posición fuera la correcta, pero el beta sabía bien que no era así.

—Lo siento—se disculpó, sintiendo la culpa como una pesada piedra al fondo de su estómago.

—Uh, no tienes que disculparte—contestó Kuroo, negando con la cabeza. Una sonrisa nerviosa tiró de sus labios, aumentando la tensión del ambiente—. Es sólo que... bueno, no quiero incomodarte.

— _¿Incomodarme?_ —preguntó, confundido. El alfa asintió, y Kenma no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño—. ¿Por qué lo haría? Son marcas, no tienen nada de malo.

—Algunas son bastante asquerosas.

— ¿Más que la de mi brazo? Por favor—bromeó Kenma, pero no recibió una risa como respuesta. Kuroo le miraba en silencio, con aquel par de ojos ámbares cargados de una tristeza que hundió más la espina en el corazón de Kenma, enviando oleadas de dolor por todo su pecho. El peso de la culpa se hizo más notorio, y el impulso de escapar de la situación apareció como una voz molesta al fondo de su cabeza, diciéndole una y otra vez que no hacía más que arruinar las cosas, que no tenía sentido seguir intentando—. Kuro...

No sabía qué decir. Si ya de por sí era malo expresándose, ahora la presión no hacía más que enviarle directo al ojo del huracán. Las oraciones se quebraban y las palabras se entremezclaban, formando un caos del cual no lograba sacar más que sonidos incoherentes. A pesar de esto, quería esforzarse en arreglar las cosas, o al menos tratar de animar un poco a Kuroo y borrar el dolor de su mirada, ¿qué clase de novio sería si no lo intentaba?

Kenma suspiró, levantando los brazos y abrazando al alfa por el cuello, sintiendo los músculos ajenos tensarse ante el tacto. Le sostuvo la mirada, reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de huir que quemaban sus entrañas. «No puedes seguir huyendo, no ahora.»

—Yo... no creo que tus cicatrices sean asquerosas—murmuró Kenma, cuidando sus palabras. Se relamió los labios, sintiéndolos repentinamente secos. Estaba nervioso, y el hecho de tener el rostro de Kuroo encima, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos ámbares y respirando su mismo aire, no ayudaba en absoluto—. Puede que impresionen un poco, es la primera vez que las veo por más de unos segundos... pero sólo es eso.

Con cuidado, movió sus manos hacia la espalda del alfa, deslizándose por la curva de sus hombros hasta los omóplatos, recorriendo cada pequeño relieve de su musculatura y acariciando todo lo que sus manos pudieran alcanzar. Por su parte, Kuroo cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose de forma imperceptible para la vista pero no para el tacto. Parecía disfrutarlo, así que Kenma no se detuvo, yendo de arriba abajo por la enorme espalda del alfa.

—Son... bonitas, me recuerdan a la plata fundida por su color—murmuró Kenma, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse. En respuesta, Kuroo abrió los ojos, mirándole con una expresión que bailaba entre la confusión y la sorpresa. «Quizá fui demasiado lejos» pensó el beta, siendo consciente de la tremenda estupidez cursi que acababa de soltar como si nada—. Perdóname si te hice sentir incómodo con mi mirada o mis preguntas, sólo sentía curiosidad. —Apretó los labios en una sonrisa estreñida, sintiendo las esquinas de sus párpados arder—. Lo siento.

Silencio. Kuroo miró a Kenma con los ojos vidriosos, despertando una oleada de pánico en el pecho del beta ante la idea de haber arruinado más las cosas, pero esta se apagó cuando el alfa se inclinó para besarle. Sus labios colisionaron, estáticos en un principio antes de comenzar a moverse lento, con una pasión tan desbordante que le quitó el aliento.

El sabor del líquido preseminal que Kuroo aún conservaba en su boca se confundía con el de las lágrimas, desatando así un frenesí que no tuvieron ni en sus sesiones de besos más acaloradas. Suspiros y jadeos se entremezclaban, mientras la temperatura del apartamento volvía a subir hasta que danzaron en el infierno.

Entre besos y mordidas, los minutos pasaron, y el alfa terminó de bajarse los pantalones de chándal a tirones, pegando sus caderas al trasero del beta y restregando su pene contra este, soltando pequeños gruñidos y jadeos como los de un animal en celo. Y no es que Kenma estuviera mejor ni nada por el estilo: se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda del alfa, hundiendo sus uñas en la piel y estremeciéndose con cada roce entre sus cuerpos. Pequeños jadeos y gemidos se derramaban de sus labios cada que tomaban una pausa para respirar, volviéndose cada vez más desesperados. A pesar de todo, intentó mantener un poco el control, quizá por mero pudor ante la idea de parecer demasiado necesitado.

Pero, apenas la boca de Kuroo se movió hacia su cuello, decidió mandar todo a la mierda.

—K-Kuro...

La voz de Kenma brotó como un ruego, cargada de unas ansias que rozaban la desesperación. Con su propia erección pegada al vientre, cada pequeño movimiento se transformaba en una ola de escalofríos que trepaba por su columna, haciendo que sus caderas dieran embestidas erráticas, aumentando el calor de su cuerpo hasta sofocarlo. Si no acababa con eso pronto, estaba seguro de que moriría, o al menos eso presentía. Su cabeza estaba consumida por la fiebre de la excitación, una neblina tan espesa que podría olvidar su propio nombre en ella. No podía ni quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el pene de Kuroo contra su trasero.

—Kuro, p-por favor...

El cuerpo del alfa se tensó, mientras él se levantaba un poco para mirar a Kenma a los ojos. Kuroo tenía el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre, y el flequillo se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor, que se aperlaba en los costados de su rostro. Sus labios, hinchados y enrojecidos por los besos y mordidas, estaban entreabiertos, dejando escapar su pesado aliento. El calor que manaba de su cuerpo era lo siguiente a asfixiante, pero a Kenma no le pudo importar menos.

En ese momento, lo único que llenaba su mente era el deseo, haciendo que sus labios se movieran en un "por favor" silencioso, que el otro no tardó en captar.

Kuroo se apartó durante unos instantes, donde Kenma sintió la desesperación aplastar sus entrañas, hasta que pudo ver lo que estaba haciendo. El alfa había cogido la pequeña botella de lubricante, abriéndola y untando una cantidad generosa a lo largo de su miembro, para luego volver a su posición anterior. Kenma dio un respingo al sentir los dedos de Kuroo presionar su ano, deslizándose con facilidad en su interior por el lubricante que los cubría. Ante esto, no pudo evitar mirar al otro con el ceño fruncido, una mezcla entre confusión e impaciencia.

—Es mejor que sobre a que falte—explicó Kuroo, con una voz tan ronca que erizaba la piel. Kenma asintió, reprimiendo un jadeo cuando sintió los dedos abandonar su interior, dejando un vacío tras de sí que pronto sería llenado con algo mucho más grande—. Voy a entrar, dime si te duele.

Kenma sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, estremeciéndose cuando Kuroo alineó su pene con la entrada, presionando el anillo de músculos con fuerza. Se aferró a los amplios hombros del alfa, sintiendo como todo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones cuando la punta entró, enviando escalofríos que fueron directo a su erección, endureciéndola incluso más que antes. Hubo un pequeño momento de paz, donde ambos se quedaron estáticos, a la espera de una señal de alto que jamás llegó. Al ver que todo estaba bien, Kuroo comenzó a empujar, introduciendo poco a poco su miembro en las entrañas del beta.

Centímetro a centímetro, el cuerpo de Kenma se abría para recibir a Kuroo, temblando y dejando escapar pequeños sonidos de los que, en otro contexto, se habría avergonzado bastante. El pene se deslizaba en su interior lento pero con facilidad, de tal forma que pudiera adaptarse al cambio sin que hubiera peligro de desgarro. Teniendo en cuenta que no todo el mundo tenía la paciencia para algo así —el beta incluido—, Kenma concentró sus energías en animar a Kuroo, acariciándole la espalda y llenándole el rostro de besos, repitiendo una y otra vez que lo estaba haciendo bien, que continuara.

Cuando la pelvis del alfa se encontró con el trasero del beta, el espectáculo principal dio comienzo.

Al principio, las embestidas fueron pausadas, donde ambas partes se concentraron más en sentirse el uno al otro que en acabar. Kenma suspiraba contra los labios de Kuroo, entreabriendo su boca lo suficiente para recibir su lengua, dejando que esta explotara con libertad su boca. Con los dedos hundidos en la espalda ajena, podía sentir los enormes músculos del alfa moverse bajo su piel, tensándose cada vez más según las embestidas iban aumentando su velocidad. El sonido de la parte trasera de sus muslos golpeando contra el torso de Kuroo fue inundando el apartamento, marcando el ritmo de la sinfonía de gemidos y suspiros que escapaban de sus bocas.

Cuando la velocidad de las caderas de Kuroo comenzó a aumentar, Kenma le rodeó con sus piernas, arqueado la espalda en busca de más contacto. Su erección rebotaba contra su estómago, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo y arrancándole pequeños quejidos. Por más bien que se sintiera tener al alfa dentro, no era ni de lejos suficiente para hacerle llegar al orgasmo, y las ansias estaban comenzando a ganarle.

—A-Ah, Kuro... —Su voz salió temblorosa, apagada entre besos y mordidas. Kuroo se levantó un poco para mirarle, sin dejar de moverse sobre él. Kenma sintió sus piernas derretirse ante la mirada hambrienta del alfa, haciendo que la llama en su pecho se transformara en un incendio—. Tócame, p-por favor, tócame...

Kuroo se detuvo unos instantes, irguiendo su cuerpo hasta quedar prácticamente sentado. Mientras tanto, Kenma le observó en silencio, sintiendo su corazón dar un brinco cuando este deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y cogió su miembro, comenzando a masturbarlo con cuidado.

— ¿Así? —preguntó Kuroo, y Kenma sólo pudo soltar un gemido, arqueando la espalda.

— ¡Oh, Kuro-!

No alcanzó a terminar de decir el nombre cuando ya tenía de nuevo al alfa encima, devorándole la boca mientras le masturbaba con movimientos rápidos, follándole de forma casi desesperada. El apartamento volvió a llenarse del sonido de los muslos del beta colisionando contra el torso ajeno, esta vez acompañado de sonidos húmedos y plegarias apagadas entre besos y mordidas. Sus cuerpos, las sábanas debajo de ellos, la cama, el apartamento completo... todo estaba en llamas, y ellos danzaban sobre el infierno.

Teniendo en cuenta el sutil cambio de posición de Kuroo, que ahora aporreaba la próstata del beta con cada embestida, y que de por sí ya había sido estimulado antes, no fue extraño que Kenma no durara más allá de unos cuantos minutos, corriéndose mientras soltaba un chillido que debió escucharse hasta el primer piso del edificio. Su mente quedó en blanco, volando tan alto que se olvidó de su propio nombre, y un pitido agudo llenó sus oídos, ensordeciéndole.

Aquel estado duró unos cuantos segundos antes de que recuperara sus sentidos, volviendo a tomar poco a poco el control sobre su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos —al parecer, los había cerrado sin darse cuenta—, encontrándose con la pintura carcomida y desconchada del techo, extendiéndose ante él como un firmamento cubierto de humedades y grietas. Parpadeó un par de veces, tardando unos instantes en percatarse de que algo —o alguien— le aplastaba el pecho, haciendo que le costara respirar.

Con cuidado, Kenma se apoyó en sus codos, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para levantar unos milímetros su torso del colchón. Todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado, igual que aquellas veces donde pasaba demasiadas horas sin dormir. Sus ojos, cansados y con la vista algo borrosa por las lágrimas que había derramado en medio del frenesí, tardaron unos instantes en enfocarse en aquella enorme cabeza que descansaba sobre la parte baja de su pecho, mientras que su cabeza tardó un poco más en conectar lo que estaba viendo con lo que acababa de pasar hace apenas unos minutos.

—... ¿Kuro? —La voz de Kenma salió rasposa, irritando su garganta. El alfa estaba recostado boca abajo, tan quieto que cualquiera diría que estaba muerto de no ser por el suave sube y baja de su pecho. Al parecer, se había desplomado en algún punto durante el lapso de inconsciencia del beta, aunque era difícil saber la razón—. ¿Kuro? ¿Estás bien?

No hubo respuesta, y la preocupación comenzó a llenar el pecho de Kenma. Apoyando todo el peso en su codo izquierdo, levantó y estiró el brazo derecho, ignorando lo tirante que se sentía la piel de su antebrazo bajo las vendas, tocando con cautela el hombro del otro. Su piel hervía en fiebre, mientras que sus músculos sufrían de pequeñas contracciones cada cierto tiempo, cosa que asustó más a Kenma. ¿Aquello era algo normal entre alfas? Había escuchado de personas que perdían el conocimiento después del orgasmo —él mismo olvidaba dónde estaba cuando se venía de forma demasiado violenta—, pero jamás de un desmayo acompañado con fiebre.

«¿Y si sufrió un ataque?» pensó el beta, aferrando sus dedos al hombro del contrario y sacudiéndolo con cuidado. De nuevo, no recibió más respuestas que espasmos musculares débiles, haciendo que la garra de la ansiedad le aplastara el pecho hasta volver el mero acto de respirar una tortura. «¿Y si intentó pedirme ayuda y no me di cuenta?»

Kenma sintió sus entrañas retorcerse, mientras la bilis trepaba por su garganta y cubría su lengua de ácido. En cuestión de segundos, su cabeza se transformó en un caos, mientras buscaba con desesperación su sudadera, recordando que allí había dejado su teléfono. Terminó encontrando la dichosa prenda a un costado donde no lograba alcanzarla desde su posición, por lo que debió estirarse y torcer su cuerpo en un ángulo desagradable, sintiendo sus músculos tan tirantes que no le hubiera extrañado sufrir un calambre.

Con las manos sudorosas por la ansiedad y un nudo en la garganta, cogió la sudadera y volvió a su posición inicial, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y desbloqueándolo. Se apresuró a buscar el número de emergencias, soltando maldiciones al aire al no poder controlar sus dedos, los cuales temblaban tanto que el teléfono estuvo a punto de caérsele un par de veces.

Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de marcar, el cuerpo de Kuroo se sacudió, mientras soltaba algo semejante a un quejido ahogado.

—Kuro—murmuró Kenma, dejando caer el teléfono. Sus manos se movieron por cuenta propia, cogiendo a Kuroo por los hombros en un intento torpe de ayudarle a lo que sea que estuviera intentando hacer. Había apoyado ambas manos sobre el colchón, temblando y sudando como si el mero hecho de sostener su propio peso le conllevara un esfuerzo titánico—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?

Kuroo negó, resoplando mientras tensaba los músculos de sus brazos, levantando por completo su torso. Por su parte, Kenma sólo lo observó sin saber qué hacer, con las manos a medio camino entre ayudarlo o no y con la cabeza plagada de preguntas sin responder. El nudo en su garganta no había desaparecido y la ansiedad aplastaba cada vez más su corazón, mientras que el caos de su cabeza no hacía otra cosa que crecer, hasta transformarse en una tormenta que le engulló por completo. Aquella mierda no era normal, ¿qué demonios había ocurrido mientras él no estaba consciente?

Tras unos instantes luchando contra su propio cuerpo, el alfa se dejó caer a un costado, quedando recostado boca arriba sobre la cama. Apenas pudo moverse, Kenma se levantó para socorrer a Kuroo, ignorando las luces de colores que danzaron ante sus ojos por moverse demasiado rápido. Kuroo tenía el rostro rojo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados en una expresión que parecía de cansancio, pero el beta no estaba del todo seguro. Llevó una mano hasta su frente, apartando el húmero flequillo negro del camino con cuidado, temiendo que el más mínimo roce contra la piel ajena empeorara las cosas. Seguía hirviendo en fiebre, jadeando como si se estuviera quedando sin aire.

La preocupación de Kenma no hizo más que crecer, al menos hasta que sus ojos recorrieron el resto del cuerpo de Kuroo, notando un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto. En la base de la erección —la cual estaba incluso más hinchada que antes—, había aparecido una protuberancia que recordaba a la forma de un globo, dándole un aspecto asqueroso.

«Existe la posibilidad de que aparezca mi nudo.»

Las palabras de Kuroo resonaron dentro de la cabeza de Kenma, mientras se giraba para coger nuevamente su teléfono. Escribió "por qué aparece el nudo en los alfa y qué consecuencias tiene" en la barra de búsqueda, abriendo la primera página que parecía tener la información más resumida. Le subió el brillo a la pantalla, ignorando el dolor en sus ojos mientras comenzaba a leer a toda prisa, sintiendo el corazón en la boca.

_«El nudo suele aparecer como una reacción instintiva al celo del omega, acompañado de una eyaculación más abundante (entre 20 y 30 mL de líquido seminal). Puede mantenerse hinchado desde 30 a 45 minutos, durante los cuales el alfa permanecerá en un estado de aturdimiento por el gasto de energía que conlleva la gran cantidad de eyaculación y el mantener el pene erecto para asegurar la fecundación del omega. Los síntomas secundarios pueden ir de fiebre hasta náuseas.»_

Terminado el párrafo, Kenma por un momento creyó que se desmayaría de lo rápido que la ansiedad abandonó su cuerpo, teniendo que tomarse un momento para recomponerse antes de seguir investigando. Corroboró la información en un par de páginas más, encontrando sólo pequeñas variaciones en la duración del nudo —algunas decían que la hinchazón podía estar presente hasta una hora después del orgasmo—, por lo que pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

«Kuro está bien, sólo es una reacción natural de su cuerpo» pensó el beta, mientras apagaba el teléfono y lo dejaba sobre el colchón, sintiendo sus brazos pesados. Con el estrés fuera de su sistema, su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias de toda la actividad física que había hecho, hasta que el mero hecho de mantener la espalda erguida y los ojos abiertos conllevaba una gran cantidad de fuerza de voluntad. «Sólo es una reacción asquerosa y ridículamente inconveniente, nada de qué preocuparse.»

Kenma suspiró, llevándose una mano al rostro para restregárselo, intentando espantar el sopor que tiraba de él para que se recostara en la cama, para luego desviar sus ojos hasta la fuente de todos sus problemas que roncaba suavemente a su lado. Kuroo había dejado de temblar, y el calor que manaba de su piel había disminuido hasta volver a la normalidad. El sudor que cubría su cuerpo estaba casi seco, y su respiración se había acompasado. Con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados, mantenía una expresión relajada, haciendo que su rostro se viera mucho más inocente.

Esta imagen fue suficiente para que los labios del beta se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo cosquillas en el estómago. Le habría encantado tirar a ese idiota de la cama, hacer que durmiera en el suelo por haberle preocupado tanto, pero el calor que inundaba su corazón le detuvo. Ya tendría tiempo de patearle en las pelotas por el susto que le había hecho pasar, pero ahora sólo quería acurrucarse contra él y descansar.

Así, Kenma se encargó de quitarle el condón a Kuroo, anudándolo y lanzándolo al suelo del apartamento con la esperanza de que no se reventara y arruinara la alfombra. Con cuidado, se recostó boca abajo sobre el alfa, acurrucándose sobre su pecho y dejando que el aroma a tarta de manzana que aún impregnada su cuerpo le envolviera. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo ser arrastrado a la inconsciencia mientras el corazón de Kuroo latía bajo su mejilla, arrullándole como una vieja canción de cuna.

_Estaba en casa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he publicado en mi vida. Jamás había trabajado tanto en algo, y realmente espero que mis esfuerzos valieran la pena.
> 
> Como podrán notar, estamos llegando a la recta final de la historia, y realmente no tengo palabras para agradecer todo el apoyo que esto ha tenido<3
> 
> Gracias por leer, ¡estaré leyendo sus comentarios!


	10. Culpa y consecuencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces, las consecuencias llegan antes de lo esperado, y Kenma quizá no esté listo para enfrentarlas.
> 
> TW: violencia, abuso de sustancias, accidente automovilístico, ataques de pánico, mención de tratamiento psicológico/psiquiátrico.

Kenma despertó por los insistentes pitidos de una alarma, sintiendo como si le hubiera arrollado un auto y luego le rematara dando marcha atrás.

Con los ojos cerrados, se arrastró por la cama, moviéndose en piloto automático en busca de aquel sonido horrible mientras mascullaba cosas que ni él mismo terminaba de entender. Estiró su brazo hasta dar con la mesita de noche, tanteando la superficie hasta que encontró la fuente de los desagradables pitidos: un teléfono. Kenma lo tomó con fuerza, acercándolo a su rostro y abriendo apenas los ojos, tratando apagarlo con movimientos torpes y sintiendo sus retinas en llamas. 

Después de algunos intentos fallidos y maldecir entre dientes, logró cortar la alarma, soltando un suspiro triunfal mientras se desplomaba sobre la cama, dejando el teléfono a un lado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando aferrarse durante unos minutos más al sueño que aún tiraba de su cuerpo, pero la sensación de unos brazos rodeándole y unos murmullos —que claramente no eran de él— lograron espantar el sopor.

Kenma sintió su sangre helarse, conteniendo el aliento. Teniendo en cuenta que todavía su cerebro no terminaba de despertar, tardó unos segundos en comprender de dónde demonios habían salido ese par de brazos, recibiendo los recuerdos de la noche anterior como una bofetada. 

Gemidos, suspiros y toda clase de ruidos de dudosa procedencia llenaron su cabeza, haciendo que pequeños escalofríos bajaran por su columna. Toques fantasmas recorrían su cuello y espalda, además de que un extraño cosquilleo comenzó a crecer en la parte baja de su vientre. Sintió su rostro calentarse, mientras luchaba de forma torpe por zafarse de los brazos que le envolvían, apartándolos lo suficiente para deslizarse fuera del abrazo y quedar a un costado, recostado sobre su estómago. Con el corazón galopando contra las costillas, miró a Kuroo, quien roncaba —desnudo y ocupando prácticamente toda la cama— a su lado. 

—Idiota—masculló Kenma, desviando la mirada antes de tener algún incidente incómodo.

Utilizando sus codos, Kenma levantó el torso de la cama, sacando el teléfono que había quedado atrapado entre él y el colchón. Soltó un gruñido ante la asquerosa sensación del cristal despegándose de su piel, limpiándolo contra las sábanas antes de acercarlo a su rostro y encender la pantalla.

'05.03 AM' se podía leer en la pantalla de bloqueo en fuente blanca, tan brillante que Kenma tuvo que parpadear varias veces para no quedar ciego. Era lunes, y oficialmente el primer día de trabajo después de las fiestas y lo ocurrido durante la redada.

«Todavía hay tiempo» pensó, entrecerrando los ojos y estirándose para dejar el teléfono en la mesita de noche, mientras su cabeza se llenaba de cálculos. 

La hora de ingreso a la estación 512 era a las 09.00 AM, pero la mayoría —quienes no eran Akaashi o Iwaizumi— solían llegar pasadas las 10 en punto, por lo que aún quedaban varias horas antes de que fuera necesario levantarse. Teniendo en cuenta esto y que se había bañado durante la noche —una ducha rápida bastaría para quitarse los restos de sudor y fluidos—, le dejaban entre 4 a 5 horas de sueño, 4 y media si quería evitar el tráfico de la mañana; con eso y un paracetamol, sería suficiente para reponerse de la noche pasada.

Kenma suspiró, acomodándose junto a Kuroo, pegando lo máximo posible sus cuerpos con tal de mantenerse caliente. Cerró los ojos, relajando los músculos y dejando que el sueño volviera a llenarle... al menos hasta que sintió la cama crujir y un pesado brazo aplastarle, seguido de la sensación de un cuerpo ajeno sobre él. 

—Kenma— Kuroo con voz ronca, alargando la 'a'. Se había girado, pasando de estar recostado con la espalda sobre el colchón a estar prácticamente sobre el beta. Sus movimientos eran torpes, y Kenma no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir su nariz colarse entre su cabello, rozándole la nuca—. Kenma, ¿estás despierto?

—No.

—Mientes, te escuché apagar mi alarma—murmuró Kuroo, hundiendo más su rostro entre el cabello de Kenma. 

Kuroo levantó el rostro y, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar al otro, apartó los mechones del cuello del beta. Se volvió a inclinar, besando las vértebras sobresalientes y soltando suaves suspiros. Por su parte, Kenma tenía el rostro hundido en el colchón, sintiendo como la piel se le erizaba allí donde los labios del alfa le rozaban, haciendo que sus piernas se adormecieran y su carne se derritiera. Era Ícaro, volando tan alto que olvidaba cómo pensar, sintiendo como el aire le faltaba mientras su cuerpo sucumbía al calor del Sol antes una inevitable caída al vacío. 

Estaba a merced de Kuroo: del calor que despedía su cuerpo sobre el suyo, en la forma en que la cadera del alfa se restregaba contra su trasero, como una especie de invitación; de sus manos, que se ubicaban a cada costado de su cuerpo, hundiendo el colchón bajo su peso mientras se acomodaba sobre él; de su boca, juguetona y húmeda, que besaba y mordía su piel... 

«Es una pena que no seas un omega, me habría encantado divertirme contigo un rato, ¡eres totalmente mi tipo!» 

Kenma se tensó, levantándose en un acto reflejo y dándole un cabezazo a Kuroo en la cara. El alfa soltó un quejido, quitándose de encima y dejándose caer hacia un costado, sosteniéndose la nariz con ambas manos y gimoteando entre murmullos sordos. 

En ese momento, el corazón del beta fue aplastado por el peso de la culpa y el pánico, arrancando todo el aire de sus pulmones y torciendo su rostro en una mueca de angustia. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Kuroo sólo estaba siendo cariñoso, y de seguro habría parado si se lo hubiera pedido, ¿qué necesidad tenía de reaccionar así? No le estaba haciendo daño, sus mordidas no eran agresivas, ¿qué clase de persona de mierda golpeaba a su pareja por algo así? 

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla con fuerza, queriendo hacer algo pero sin lograr mover un músculo, sintiendo cientos de espinas clavarse en su corazón a la vez. 

«Estúpido pedazo de mierda, sólo sabes arruinar las cosas.»

—Ouch, eso dolió—murmuró Kuroo, con voz nasal. Kenma se tensó aún más, incluso cuando el alfa se quitó las manos del rostro y le miró con una sonrisa tonta—. Tienes la cabeza muy dura, ah. 

—Lo siento. 

—Está bien—respondió, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. Kuroo volvió a voltearse y quedar recostado sobre el beta a medias, aunque esta vez de una forma menos invasiva. Le rodeó con uno de sus enormes brazos, abrazándole de forma cariñosa. Por su parte, Kenma sólo pudo mirarlo, sin decir nada—. Quizá me pasé un poco de la raya. 

—Lo siento. 

—Venga, no tienes porqué disculparte—insistió el alfa, girando su rostro para darle un beso sonoro en la mejilla a Kenma, y este no pudo hacer más que encogerse—. Oi, ¿estás bien? 

— _Y-Yo..._ —No sabía qué responder. Si era sincero haría sentir mal a Kuroo, y mentir sólo sería como gasolina al fuego para el sentimiento de culpa que le carcomía por dentro. «Él no tiene la culpa de que seas una mierda que no sabe separar situaciones, idiota» —. No es nada, sólo... Uhm... 

— ¿Prefieres que lo hablemos después? —preguntó Kuroo, a lo que Kenma asintió con la cabeza. El alfa suspiró, abrazándolo con algo más de fuerza y pegando mucho más sus cuerpos, además de besarle en la sien—. Iré a preparar el baño, ¿no te molesta que lo tome contigo? Así ahorramos agua.

—Kuro, son las 5 de la mañana—masculló Kenma, frunciendo el ceño. El pánico e incomodidad se diluyeron, dejando el paso libre para que su malhumor matutino volviera a tomar el control. Claro, sus músculos seguían tensos por la ansiedad, pero ya no era algo imposible de ignorar.

—En realidad, son las 05:30—respondió, señalando el reloj electrónico que Kenma tenía sobre la mesita de noche. El beta miró el aparato como si acabara de descubrir su existencia, antes de volver a hundir su cara en el colchón—. Luego podemos desayunar y ver algo de televisión.

— ¿Quién demonios se levanta a desayunar y ver televisión? —murmuró Kenma, con su voz ensordecida contra el colchón. No vio la expresión de Kuroo, pero estaba seguro que fue algo como un 'yo lo hago'—. Además, hay estudios que dicen que madrugar es malo para la salud.

— ¿Qué-?

— ¿Quieres que me enferme? —insistió, sin dejar que el otro respondiera. Hubo un largo silencio, donde Kenma sonrió para sus adentros. Dulce victoria—. Va, eso creí. Ahora déjame dormir.

—Tan cruel—murmuró Kuroo, antes de lanzar un pesado suspiro. En contra de la voluntad de Kenma, tiró de su cuerpo, rodando hasta quedar de espaldas y que el beta quedara recostado sobre él. Estaban cara a cara, sosteniéndose la mirada con una intensidad arrolladora—. Anoche estabas tan cariñoso, ¿qué pasó con ese Kenma que decía que mis cicatrices eran como plata líquida?

—Murió con tu alarma—escupió Kenma en respuesta. La cantidad de piel en contacto entre sus cuerpos fue suficiente para que su cabeza diera vueltas y que la llama en su estómago volviera a crecer, quemando sus entrañas, pero el beta intentó luchar contra esto. «No eres un adolescente hormonal, eres mejor que eso—. A-Además, ¿eso qué tiene? ¿No puedo decir algo para hacer sentir bien a mi novio?

—Uh, golpe bajo—rio Kuroo, con una sonrisa tonta tirando de sus labios. Kenma frunció el ceño, sintiendo su corazón brincar. Realmente odiaba la sonrisa de ese idiota—. Claro que puedes, pero cometiste un error.

— ¿Uh?

— ¿De qué color es la plata fundida?

—Blan-

La sonrisa de Kuroo se extendió, y Kenma cerró la boca de golpe. Nuevamente, sentía que estaba a punto de ser parte de un chiste estúpido.

Lo pensó durante unos segundos, arrugado cada vez más el entrecejo según buscaba en su memoria algún registro del color de la plata fundida. Alguna vez había visto —de pasada, en medio del zapping— un documental sobre metalurgia en la televisión, donde mostraban imágenes de los distintos metales en la fundición. Realmente no recordaba nada con exactitud, pero estaba seguro que habían mostrado un material que, al fundirse, se veía de un color semejante a la plata.

—Uh... Supongo que blanco o plateado—murmuró Kenma, esforzándose en no titubear. 

— ¿Supones? 

—Sí, supongo. —Kenma intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener un semblante neutro, adoptando la típica expresión vacía que solía poner cuando quería evadir un conflicto, pero el nerviosismo y la sonrisa estúpida que cruzaba el rostro de Kuroo comenzaban a ganarle—. ¿Y qué con eso? No es como que fuera imposible de entender. 

—No quita que tu metáfora fuera inexacta. —Kenma frunció el ceño. Quizá darle otro cabezazo a ese idiota no era tan mala idea—. El gran detective Kozume Kenma no puede ser inexacto en cosas así

—Pero entendiste, ese era el punto de lo que dije—insistió el beta. La sonrisa de Kuroo pareció extenderse aún más, siendo suficiente para colmar la paciencia de Kenma—. Vete al diablo, Kuro.

— ¡Ow, no tienes porqué-!

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Kenma puso su mano sobre la cara de Kuroo, usándola de apoyo para levantarse y deshacerse del abrazo. Sonidos ininteligibles brotaron de la boca del alfa —algo semejante a su risa, pero más horrible— y Kenma sintió su caliente aliento contra la palma de la mano, pero no pudo importarle menos. 

Haciendo uso de una fuerza que no creyó tener después de toda la actividad física de la noche pasada, Kenma se liberó de los brazos de Kuroo, empujando la cabeza del alfa contra el colchón de forma intencional mientras bajaba de la cama. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus piernas apenas puso los pies en el suelo, secundada por la sensación de que le estuvieran intentando arrancar los músculos de cuajo. 

En otro contexto habría vuelto a la cama, enviándole un mensaje a Akaashi para avisarle que no iría a la oficina y quedándose en la cama el resto del día. Habría envuelto su cuerpo con las mantas, dejando el espacio suficiente para mover los brazos y así poder jugar tranquilamente en su PSP. Quizá se levantaría a preparar una taza de chocolate caliente después de pasar las misiones que tenía pendientes en el MonHun, y luego volvería a la cama para tomar una siesta a mediodía.

Pero, para su desgracia, esa ecuación no daba el mismo resultado al considerar a Kuroo... Al menos, no cuando este tenía una razón para molestarle el resto del día y —probablemente— toda la semana.

— ¡Kenma, vuelve! —exclamó Kuroo desde la cama, extendiendo sus brazos teatralmente para alcanzar al otro. Ante esto, Kenma sólo resopló, buscando por el suelo alguna prenda para cubrirse—. ¡Sabes que adoro tus cumplidos! Aunque sean científicamente inexactos, ¡son muy lindos!

—Jódete—escupió el beta. Su pie descalzo dio contra la sudadera negra que había estado usando la noche anterior, por lo que se agachó a recogerla. Tuvo el cuidado de ponerse en cuclillas y no agacharse, sintiendo la vergüenza treparle por el cuello al estar tan expuesto. Ya había mostrado su culo flacucho lo suficiente, al menos por una temporada.

— ¿Y si mejor _tú_ me jodes a _mí?_ —contraatacó el alfa, con un tono que debía ser coqueto pero sólo daba vergüenza ajena. Kenma, quien todavía estaba en cuclillas, giró el rostro para mirar al alfa con una mueca de desagrado.

—Asqueroso.

—Anoche no decías lo mismo.

Kenma no estaba seguro de qué cara puso en ese momento, pero esta fue suficiente para sacarle una carcajada de hiena a Kuroo. Se levantó, colocándose la sudadera y acomodándosela a tirones, sintiendo aquella mirada ámbar taladrándole. Ignorando al alfa, caminó hasta la cocina, maldiciendo entre dientes por el dolor en sus piernas y espalda baja. Las baldosas del piso estaban frías, pero no lo suficiente para que volviera a la cama. Aguantar a Kuroo era una cosa, pero hacerlo luego de perder dos veces contra él era un esfuerzo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

El beta se desplazó por la cocina en busca del desayuno, intentando mover sus piernas lo menos posible. El dolor en sus músculos había pasado a ser una debilidad extraña, que transformaba el caminar en un acto riesgoso ante la sensación de que sus rodillas se doblarían en cualquier momento. Él no era alguien que hiciera actividad física con regularidad —¿podía contar el correr por la estación para alcanzar el tren?—, pero conocía bien el dolor muscular que venía el día después y sabía lo molesto que era, pero aquello era otro nivel. Es más: podría decirse que jamás le habían dolido tanto las piernas en sus 28 años de vida.

«Tú fuiste quién quería hacerlo, después de todo» pensó Kenma, mientras se estiraba para alcanzar una taza de la alacena. Punzadas de dolor en la parte trasera de sus piernas y espalda baja le arrancaron un quejido, haciéndole volver a su posición anterior. Torció los labios en una mueca, ¿por qué creyó que sería buena idea poner las tazas en un lugar tan alto?

Cuando estuvo a punto de considerar la idea de rendirse y coger alguna taza sucia para lavarla, un brazo apareció por encima de su cabeza, cogiendo la taza que había estado intentando alcanzar —una de color blanco, con la frase "fat cat" y una imagen horrible de un gato gordo, la cual Akaashi le había regalado para su cumpleaños 22— y sacándola de la alacena.

El beta giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose con la sonrisa presumida de Kuroo y la taza que este le ofrecía. Sus cuerpos estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo ajeno. Para su suerte, el alfa había tenido la decencia de ponerse un par de boxers. 

— ¿Buscabas esto, pequeñín? —dijo Kuroo, con un tono burlón que hizo fruncir el ceño a Kenma. 

—No es mi culpa que seas anormalmente alto—murmuró Kenma, tomando la taza que el otro le ofrecía. Masculló un 'gracias' por lo bajo, lo cual sólo hizo crecer la horrible sonrisa del alfa. «Idiota.»

—En realidad, mi altura es bastante promedio—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Se estiró para sacar otra taza, antes de girarse y buscar la tetera para calentar algo de agua. Por su parte, Kenma no pudo hacer más que observar la amplia espalda del alfa, específicamente los largos arañazos que tenía a la altura de los omóplatos—. ¿Recuerdas al tipo que está cuidando a Princesa? Ya sabes, el de cabello gris.

—Uh, sí. —Mentira, Kenma no recordaba una mierda. Estaba seguro de que Kuroo le había mostrado fotografías de la persona de la que estaba hablando, pero no lograba concentrarse. Al parecer, su cabeza creía que era más interesante reproducir las imágenes y sonidos de la noche pasada. 

—Bueno, él es alguien alto entre los alfas—continuó Kuroo, tras sacar la tetera metálica del interior del horno y acercarse al lavaplatos para llenarla. Los músculos de su espalda se marcaban según se movía, y Kenma no pudo hacer más que relamerse sus labios, sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca—. Mide unos... ¿Dos metros? Algo así, no recuerdo con exactitud.

—Mm-hmm. —Los ojos de Kenma descendieron por la espalda ajena, recorriendo cada surco y protuberancia, hasta llegar al trasero, donde se detuvo más tiempo del que le habría gustado. 

—La gente suele tenerle miedo por eso, pero el tipo es un idiota—rio el alfa, a la par que ponía la tetera en el fuego. Tras comprobar que todo estuviera en su lugar, Kuroo se volteó, volviendo a quedar cara a cara con Kenma—. Oi, ¿te sientes bien? Tienes una expresión rara. 

—U-Uh, sí—balbuceó el beta, levantando la vista y sintiendo una ola de calor subirle por el cuello. El pasillo parecía volverse cada vez más estrecho, y la sensación de que tendría una erección en cualquier momento le hizo contener la respiración. Prefería tirarse por la ventana antes que humillarse de nuevo en menos de una hora—. Sólo... pensaba. 

— ¿Cosas de gamer o...? 

—Trabajo—contestó, bajando la mirada hacia la taza que sostenía entre sus manos. La hizo girar un par de veces, rebuscando en su mente una excusa medianamente creíble—. Volver al trabajo, a la rutina de siempre es... 

— ¿Raro? 

—Sí. 

Una extraña sensación se instaló al fondo del estómago de Kenma, haciéndole torcer los labios en una mueca. Sí, puede que sólo sacara esa excusa estúpida para no quedar como un pervertido, pero eso no quitaba que fuera verdad, al menos hasta cierto punto. 

Volver a la normalidad, a trabajar en la oficina como si nada hubiera ocurrido... era surrealista. Claro, no es que esto fuera malo ni nada por el estilo, sólo lo que cabría esperarse. La redada había sido dura, sí, pero el asunto había concluido: la mayoría de los alfas involucrados en el grupo de tráfico estaban muertos, y el resto de seguro ya habría sido rastreado a través de las pistas —teléfonos celulares, computadoras, libros de registro— encontradas en el edificio. Ni siquiera tendría que hacer papeleo sobre el asunto, ya que estaba bajo la jurisdicción del departamento de narcotráfico. Sólo tendría que volver a su oficina, a sentarse en su escritorio, a unir las pistas que ya tenían sobre el Segador de Bestias y quizá ir a una que otra escena del crimen a buscar más.

Kenma se encogió dentro de la sudadera negra, sintiendo la piel de su nuca erizarse. Aquello sonaba demasiado bien, _demasiado_ _fácil_ para ser real. 

«No lo merezco.»

—Oi. —La voz ronca de Kuroo le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y el suave tacto de las manos ajenas sobre las suyas le hizo caer en que estaba apretando la taza con fuerza, al punto en que sus nudillos se habían tornado blancos.

—A-Ah, lo siento—se disculpó Kenma, más por reflejo que otra cosa. En respuesta, Kuroo negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, no te disculpes—murmuró Kuroo. Con delicadeza, el alfa le quitó la taza de las manos, dejándola en la encimera más cercana. Por su parte, Kenma no pudo hacer más que mirar temblar sus propios dedos. «Estúpido pedazo de mierda, sólo sabes arruinar las cosas»—. ¿Por qué no vas a preparar el baño mientras yo me ocupo del desayuno? Así ahorramos tiempo. 

—Uh, pero el desayuno se enfriará en lo que nos bañamos—respondió el beta, escondiendo sus manos en el bolsillo de la sudadera. Todavía temblaban, y el frío que subía por sus piernas estaba comenzando a adormecer sus pantorrillas.

—Podemos desayunar en la bañera, como en un _jacuzzi_ —explicó Kuroo, a lo que Kenma arrugó la nariz. No tuvo que abrir la boca para que el otro captara lo que estaba pensando—. Ya sabes, beber algo caliente y dejar la comida sólida para cuando terminemos. 

— ¿No que comer y bañarse causaba calambres?

—En realidad, lo que causa los calambres es la actividad física cuando se está realizando la digestión—explicó el alfa, mientras se desplazaba por la cocina y buscaba el resto de cosas para el desayuno. Sacó el tarro de café instantáneo, leche y cacao, además de echarle un ojo a la tetera—. La sangre se concentra en las paredes estomacales, por lo que los músculos no pueden trabajar de forma óptima y se ahogan.

—Suena lógico.

—Los resultados de los estudios no son exactos, ya que muchos deportistas comen durante las competiciones y no les pasa nada—continuó. La tetera comenzó a silbar, y el alfa se apresuró a quitarla del fuego. Por su parte, Kenma le seguía con la mirada, absorto en cada pequeño movimiento que el otro hacía, olvidándose un poco de la sensación desagradable al fondo de su estómago—. Lo único que está comprobado es que hacer actividad física luego de comer puede causar náuseas.

Kenma asintió con la cabeza y la cocina quedó en silencio, exceptuando por el ruido del agua caliente al llenar una de las tazas. El beta esperó a que el otro continuara, que siguiera explicando la lógica de algo tan común como lo eran los calambres, pero no sucedió nada. Kuroo parecía demasiado concentrado en la tarea de preparar el desayuno como para hablar.

«Quizá se cansó de ti» susurró una voz al fondo de la mente de Kenma, estrujando su pecho. Sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de aquellas palabras mientras salía de la cocina. 

Se dirigió al baño dando largas zancadas, ignorando los aullidos de dolor que daban sus músculos. No era buen momento para dejar que la ansiedad y los pensamientos extraños le consumieran, no cuando las cosas estaban yendo tan bien. Volvería al trabajo, a la investigación que tanto disfrutaba, a ver a Akaashi y pasar el rato con el resto de sus compañeros, ¿por qué demonios no podía estar feliz por eso? 

«No lo merezco.»

Aquella oración resonó en la cabeza del beta mientras entraba al baño, como un eco lejano. El frío mordió las plantas de sus pies, trepando por sus piernas y erizando su piel, distrayéndole lo suficiente para que pudiera continuar su camino. Se acercó hasta la pequeña y gastada bañera, inclinándose para abrir el grifo del agua caliente, sosteniéndose del borde para no caerse. Las cañerías crujieron y rechinaron, tardando unos segundos en derramar su contenido. Kenma metió una mano bajo el chorro, esperando a que la temperatura fuera la ideal para poner el tapón y comenzar a llenar la bañera. El vapor, blanco y espeso, brotaba del agua, pegándose a su piel y humedeciendo el aire a su alrededor. 

«No lo merezco.»

Sus dorados ojos se perdían en los torbellinos del agua cristalina, dando vueltas y vueltas con ellos. ¿Por qué debía tener tranquilidad luego de todo lo ocurrido? Había sido un estorbo durante la redada, por no decir que la misión estuvo a punto de irse a la mierda por su culpa. De no ser por su estupidez, Bokuto no se habría roto el brazo; de no ser por su estupidez, Akaashi no se habría molestado con él dado a su actitud descuidada; de no ser por su estupidez, Kuroo no habría tenido que revivir su trauma y empeorar su condición. 

De no ser por él, todo habría estado bien desde un principio. 

No podía decir que sus errores eran justificados por la relevancia que tenía dentro del Departamento de Homicidios porque, a esas alturas, ni siquiera existía. El caso del asesino serial llevaba semanas estancado, si es que no eran meses ya; durante toda la investigación no había hecho más que dar vueltas en los mismos puntos, sin poder unir las pistas o concluir cosas relevantes. Las veces que tenía tiempo libre —que era casi siempre, ya que Kuroo hacía el papeleo ahora— se había dedicado a investigar el pasado de Kuroo, o a darle vueltas a problemas que terminaban volviéndose mucho más grandes de lo que eran por eso mismo, por sobreanalizar cada pequeño detalle.

Oikawa terminaba haciendo su trabajo y Akaashi le cubría las espaldas, al punto en que hasta Bokuto aportaba más a la investigación tomando notas de las reuniones. Había pasado de ser un prodigio en criminalística a... ¿Qué? ¿Un peso muerto? No aportaba, y ni siquiera era tan importante como para conservarlo con vida.

«Por algo te enviaron a la redada, ¿no crees? Estúpido pedazo de mierda.»

Apretó su mano alrededor del borde de la bañera, aplastando las puntas de sus dedos contra la fría loza. Claro, él era uno de los mejores tiradores de toda la policía, ¿pero de qué servía? La única vez que disparó ni siquiera dio en el blanco, quedando fuera de combate apenas perdió su pistola. Aquella patada podría haberle roto las costillas y matarlo, sí, pero eso no justificaba que hubiera soltado su arma. 

Bokuto, aún con el brazo roto, se había aferrado al cuchillo que le clavó a la alfa hasta el final; Kuroo, estando en el suelo, seguía intentando ponerse de pie a pesar del dolor físico y mental. ¿Y Kenma que había hecho? Caer al primer golpe, intentar escapar cuando tuvo la oportunidad como el cobarde que era. Al final siguió luchando para salvar a Kuroo, para que la mujer le dejara en paz, ¿pero qué clase de mérito tenía eso? Toda la situación fue por su culpa, por ser un cobarde inútil que ni siquiera era capaz de sostener bien una pistola. 

De no haberla soltado, podría haber disparado de nuevo y acabar con la alfa desde un principio, evitando así todo el caos que hubo después, pero no. Era débil, tan inútil que ni siquiera había servido como una distracción decente, haciendo enojar al enemigo y terminando en la parte trasera de un auto, desangrándose. 

La vista de Kenma se comenzó a nublar poco a poco. El agua ya iba por la mitad de la bañera, y el sonido que hacía el chorro al impactar contra la superficie pasó a ser algo más amortiguado, haciendo eco en las paredes del baño. El aire a su alrededor era cada vez más espeso, volviendo el mero acto de respirar una tortura. El sudor se aperlaba en su frente, mientras empezaba a sentir las lágrimas quemar en las esquinas de sus ojos.

«No merezco ser feliz.»

— ¿Kenma?

La voz de Kuroo irrumpió en el baño de improviso, haciendo que Kenma diera un respingo y su mano resbalara, salvándose por poco de estampar la cara contra el borde de la bañera. Con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, giró el rostro, mirando por sobre el hombro al alfa. Aún de pie en el umbral, Kuroo le observaba sin emitir sonido alguno, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y una bandeja en la otra, donde llevaba dos tazas. Su rostro permanecía relajado, contrastando con la preocupación que se derramaba de sus ojos ámbares.

«¿No puedes estar 5 minutos sin arruinar todo?»

Kenma se irguió con dificultad, sintiendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba perderse en el vapor del baño. Las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a escocer por el roce brusco durante su casi caída, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Ya se había humillado bastante por un día.

—Preparé chocolate caliente—exclamó Kuroo, levantando un poco la bandeja con las tazas. Kenma asintió, bajando la mirada hasta sus pies desnudos. Sus mejillas estaban calientes, y no precisamente por el vapor—. ¿Está listo el baño?

—U-Uhm, eso creo—murmuró, jugueteando con sus dedos. En esos momentos, el beta habría estado encantado de que la tierra bajo sus pies se abriera para tragarle y acabar con su vida de la forma más horrible y dolorosa que fuera posible, pero no. La suerte no estaba de su lado, ni siquiera para terminar con su sufrimiento—. Va por la mitad, no sé si sea suficiente con eso.

—Deja ver.

Kuroo se acercó a la bañera, dejando la bandeja con las tazas sobre la tapa del inodoro antes de inclinarse a mirar. Por su parte, Kenma se hizo a un lado, observando como el otro revisaba el nivel del agua, para luego meter una mano y comprobar la temperatura. Sus movimientos eran fluidos, pero el mero hecho de que fuera un alfa de un metro noventa de altura frente a una bañera tan pequeña —el beta ni siquiera era capaz de estirar las piernas por completo dentro de ella— le daba un aire ridículo.

Después de un par de minutos, Kuroo asintió para sí mismo, cerrando el grifo antes de volver a erguirse. Se giró hacia Kenma, señalando la bañera con la cabeza.

— ¿Las damas primero? —dijo Kuroo, con una sonrisa burlona tirando de las comisuras de sus labios.

—No soy una chica, ¿sabes? —murmuró Kenma, frunciendo el ceño—. Además, teniendo en cuenta el espacio, lo mejor será que entres tú primero.

—Cierto, cierto.

—Entonces, ¿las damas primero? —continuó, imitando la voz de Kuroo. Ante esto, el alfa soltó una carcajada, haciendo que el corazón del beta diera un vuelco.

—Como usted desee, estimado caballero.

—Oh, cállate—masculló Kenma, haciendo que Kuroo volviera a reír y que sus carcajadas hicieran eco en el pequeño baño.

En silencio, Kuroo se quitó los bóxers, dejándolos en el cesto de la ropa sucia antes de meterse a la bañera. Kenma no tardó en imitarlo, quitándose la sudadera mientras intentaba no pensar demasiado en su propia desnudez o en el hecho de que tenía aquel par de ojos ámbares pegados en su trasero. 

Pequeños escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo apenas quedó expuesto, erizando su piel y tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo. Por mero reflejo, intentó cubrirse con sus brazos, sintiendo la vergüenza trepar por la boca de su estómago. No era la primera vez que estaba desnudo frente a Kuroo —había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces el alfa le había ayudado a las 4 AM a ducharse después de vomitarse encima—, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Una cosa era que Kuroo le bañara, donde el contacto se reducía a acciones prácticas y una que otra demostración de cariño, y otra muy distinta era hacerlo juntos.

«Contrólate, ya no eres un niño» pensó Kenma, obligándose a moverse hacia la bañera. Kuroo estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas, dejando un espacio que parecía cada vez más pequeño a cada segundo que pasaba. «Tienes casi 30 años, Kozume Kenma, un estúpido baño no puede intimidarte.»

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Kuroo. A pesar de que su tono no tuviera ni un ápice de burla, Kenma miró al alfa con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy bien—masculló el beta, inclinándose para sujetarse del borde de la bañera. 

Tras asegurarse de que sus manos no resbalaran, Kenma levantó la pierna izquierda y la metió dentro de la bañera, sintiendo un escalofrío de placer al sentir el agua caliente envolverle. Se quedó quieto durante unos instantes, manteniendo la vista en suelo con tal de no tener contacto visual con Kuroo. Estaba bastante seguro de que si intercambiaban una sola mirada, terminaría resbalando y desnucándose en el piso del baño o con un montón de hematomas y sin dignidad, quizá ambas. 

— ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? —insistió Kuroo, ante lo que Kenma levantó la mirada. El cabello del alfa se había humedecido por el vapor del ambiente, aplastándose y pegándose a su frente. A pesar de esto, el beta no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en sus entrañas, ¿cómo demonios ese idiota se veía tan atractivo incluso pareciendo una rata mojada? 

—Ya te dije que estoy bien—murmuró Kenma, bajando rápidamente los ojos y sintiendo las orejas calientes. 

Con un último impulso, terminó de meterse en la bañera, dándole la espalda al alfa para sentarse. Se acomodó en su lugar, teniendo cuidado de mantener su brazo vendado fuera del agua y de no realizar movimientos bruscos. Tras quedar en una posición donde no le dolía el trasero, Kenma se quedó quieto, sin saber realmente qué hacer. ¿Estaba bien si se recostaba en el pecho de Kuroo o debía mantener la distancia? Nunca había llegado a eso con nadie, ni siquiera durante aquel noviazgo que tuvo en preparatoria. Él jamás había sido demasiado entusiasta respecto al contacto físico y mucho menos con el íntimo, por lo que la mera idea de hacer algo y que no resultara como debía quería le abrumaba.

¿Qué pasaría si a Kuroo no le gustaba lo que hacía y luego no quería volver a tener un momento así con él? Teniendo en cuenta su nula experiencia, lo más probable es que la terminaría cagando y arruinaría todo. 

— ¿Te gustaría... recostarte? —La voz de Kuroo cortó de golpe su hilo de pensamiento, haciéndole dar un pequeño respingo. A pesar de no poder verle, Kenma pudo imaginar la expresión que tendría el alfa. Nerviosismo, preocupación, y una obvia incomodidad por la situación extraña.

— ¿Puedo?

—Claro—respondió Kuroo. Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que el alfa volviera a hablar, esta vez mucho más nervioso—. ¡S-Si quieres, claro! Si te incomoda la idea, no estás obligado a-

—Está bien.

Otro silencio, algo más largo y unas diez veces más incómodo. Kenma tardó unos instantes en recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo, reclinándose lentamente hasta que su espalda quedó completamente apoyada contra el torso de Kuroo. La mezcla del calor corporal, la humedad y el roce entre sus pieles fue suficiente para enviar un escalofrío por su columna, bajando hasta hacerle cosquillas en la punta de los pies. A sus espaldas, Kuroo se acomodó, abriendo las piernas para dejarle algo más de espacio, antes de estirarse y alcanzar la taza de chocolate caliente. Se la entregó sin decir nada, y Kenma sólo pudo murmurar un suave 'gracias'. Sintió los brazos del alfa rodearlo, en un abrazo que era tan cuidadoso que el corazón del beta se retorció en su pecho.

A veces, aquel idiota era demasiado para él. 

— ¿Te molesta si te lavo el cabello? —murmuró Kuroo, apoyando el mentón sobre la cabeza de Kenma. En otro contexto, el beta se habría quejado de este gesto pero, en ese momento y lugar, aquella presión sobre su cabeza era agradable.

— ¿Por qué me molestaría? —contestó Kenma, también en voz baja. Sopló la superficie del chocolate, para luego acercar sus labios y dar un pequeño sorbo. Dulce, tal como le gustaba.

—No lo sé, quizá no tengas ganas o-

—Está bien si lo haces, Kuro—le interrumpió el beta, percibiendo hacia dónde iba esa conversación. La dualidad que mostraba el alfa desde ser demasiado confiado hasta la extrema cautela era intrigante, a la par que irritante—. No me molesta.

—Uh, está bien.

Kuroo se movió, cogiendo agua con las manos y dejándola caer sobre la cabeza del beta, mojando su cabello. Tras repetir esta acción varias veces hasta estar satisfecho con el resultado, cogió la botella de shampoo —la cual estaba en la esquina de la bañera que daba a la pared, al igual que el resto de artículos de higiene— y echó una cantidad generosa de este en sus manos, para luego comenzar a lavarle el pelo con cuidado.

Kenma cerró los ojos durante todo el proceso, alejando un poco la taza de chocolate para que no cayera espuma dentro de ella. Sentía los dedos del alfa trazar círculos, presionando y masajeando su cuero cabelludo a puntos donde no le habría parecido extraño comenzar a babear. Los problemas, la ansiedad, todos aquellos detalles que parecían volverse tan grandes se fueron diluyendo poco a poco, arrastrados por el agua y shampoo que caía por sus hombros.

—Oi, Kenma. —La voz ronca de Kuroo rompió el silencio, a la par que disminuía la intensidad del lavado-masaje—. Lamento lo de antes, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir incómodo.

— ¿Uh? —Kenma no entendió una mierda, y el hecho de que tuviera medio cerebro desconectado por culpa de las manos mágicas del alfa no le ayudaba en absoluto—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes... Lo de la mañana, cuando estábamos en la cama—explicó el alfa en voz baja, con cierta vergüenza tiñendo sus palabras. Kenma tardó unos instantes en comprender a lo que se refería, sintiendo sus orejas calentarse apenas las primeras imágenes cruzaron su cabeza. Suspiros, gemidos, el roce de algo duro contra su trasero... y un cabezazo—. Estabas haciendo ruidos tan lindos que... no sé, me distraje y no lo pensé bien.

—Da igual—contestó el beta, encogiéndose y hundiéndose en la bañera. El agua pasó de llegarle desde la mitad del vientre hasta el pecho, rozando las puntas de su largo cabello que, a esas alturas, ya estaba por debajo de sus hombros.

—No da igual, te hice sentir incómodo—insistió Kuroo, dejando de lavar el cabello de Kenma. Este último se giró, mirando al alfa por sobre el hombro. Tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea y el ceño fruncido, mientras que la preocupación parecía derramarse de sus ojos—. Debí tener más cuidado y no dejarme llevar.

—Ya te dije, no importa—repitió Kenma, dejando la taza de chocolate en el borde de la bañera que daba a la pared. Retrayendo las piernas e intentando ocupar el menor espacio posible, el beta se volteó lo máximo que la estrecha bañera le permitió, mirando al alfa a los ojos—. Estoy bien, ¿sí? Fue extraño, pero no pasó nada.

—Si fuera así, no actuarías tan extraño. —Kenma sintió su sangre helarse, al punto en que ni siquiera el agua del baño fue suficiente para mantenerle caliente. No sabía qué expresión puso en ese momento, pero esta fue suficiente para que la preocupación y nerviosismo de Kuroo aumentaran—. ¡N-No intento culparte ni nada por el estilo! Entiendo si te sientes mal, fue mi error y no tienes por qué perdonarme de inmediato, sólo...

Silencio. Kuroo bajó la mirada, ocultándose tras su flequillo como cada vez que el nerviosismo le ganaba. Ante esto, Kenma sintió sus entrañas retorcerse de dolor, robándole durante unos instantes el aliento.

«¿Ves lo que causas?»

—N-No es eso, no tienes que sentirte culpable—murmuró Kenma, sintiendo la ansiedad trepar por su garganta. Era obvio que Kuroo terminaría por darse cuenta de que algo sucedía, ¿por qué demonios siquiera intentó esconderlo? No era bueno en eso, no era bueno en ninguna cosa mínimamente útil. «Estúpido pedazo de mierda» —. Es sólo que... e-estaba pensando.

—... ¿Pensando?

—Reportes, pistas, análisis del laboratorio, fotografías de las escenas...

El beta sentía como se le acababa el aire según enumeraba cosas, hasta el punto en que no fue capaz de continuar. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, mientras que la nube negra volvió a posarse sobre su cabeza. ¿Qué derecho tenía de mencionar todo eso cuando llevaba meses sin hacer una mierda? Era un desastre en el trabajo y ni siquiera había sido útil en una emergencia, casi arrastrando a sus compañeros a una muerte segura.

Kenma torció la boca, intentando volver a reprimir el malestar que le atormentaba, pero este era más fuerte que él.

«Eres un inútil, un peso muerto que sólo sabe quejarse.»

—... Ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas—concluyó, sintiendo su pecho aplastado por una fuerza invisible mientras volvía su vista al frente. Su cuerpo estaba débil, por lo que agradeció haber dejado la taza de chocolate en un lugar seguro, alejada de sus manos temblorosas.

— ¿Estabas... sobreanalizando? —preguntó Kuroo, y Kenma no supo qué responder. No era mentira, pero tampoco era una verdad que quisiera admitir. «Qué patético, ni siquiera puedes mantener la compostura frente a él» —. Puedo llamar a Akaashi y decirle que no te sientes del todo bien, no me-

— _¿Cuál es el punto?_

El silencio que vino después le revolvió el estómago a Kenma, aumentando su ansiedad hasta niveles en que no habría sido una sorpresa que vomitara allí mismo. Y realmente le hubiera gustado que pasara, quizá así Kuroo no le estaría contemplando de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, tan preocupado que resultaba abrumador el siquiera tratar de mirarle a la cara.

«Estúpido pedazo de mierda.»

Kenma entreabrió los labios, buscando con desesperación dentro de su cabeza alguna excusa medianamente coherente, pero estaba en blanco. Se suponía que mantendría la compostura, ¿por qué demonios había dicho eso? Era obvio que sólo lograría que Kuroo se preocupara más, cuando ni siquiera había una razón para ello. Sus heridas estaban mejorando, no había una presión encima de él que le obligara a nada y ni siquiera podía quejarse de cansancio o falta de energía. 

Sólo era él y su estúpida cabeza como siempre, arruinando las pocas cosas buenas que tenía. 

La tensión en el ambiente era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y la tormenta sobre ellos no hacía más que crecer. El beta quería decir algo, aunque terminara en una excusa patética o en una mentira demasiado obvia, pero las palabras se le escapaban. La culpa le aplastaba el pecho, mientras que la voz dentro de su cabeza era más clara.

«Estúpido pedazo de mierda.»

Una y otra vez, la misma oración se repetía, variando apenas; algunas veces era 'estúpido' y otras 'inútil', y unas cuantas terminaba por ser algo más elaborado. Fuera cual fuese el resultado, todos aquellos susurros que le atormentaban se clavaban en su corazón, volviendo la idea de hablar con Kuroo y disculparse por ser un desastre cada vez menos tentadora. 

¿Qué sentido tenía intentarlo si siempre terminaba arruinando las cosas?

—Oi, Kenma—murmuró Kuroo, mientras pasaba de lavarle el cabello a su espalda. Su voz, por más suave que fuera, bastó para que el pulso de Kenma aumentara, al punto en que este podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón retumbar contra sus tímpanos. «De seguro se cansó de ti, ¿quién mierda querría salir contigo? Eres un desastre» —. ¿Nunca has pensado... tratarte eso?

— ¿Eso? —El beta sentía la garganta seca, y el mal presentimiento no hacía más que crecer al fondo de su estómago. 

—Ya sabes, la ansiedad y... Bueno, todo lo demás—continuó el alfa. Hablaba lento, como si estuviera escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras.

—Tomo medicamentos para la ansiedad—replicó Kenma, de una forma mucho más seca y cortante de lo que había esperado. 

—Lo sé, pero me refiero más a... —Hubo un momento de silencio, donde Kenma sintió su sangre helarse. Si no hubiera estado sentado en la bañera, de seguro le habrían fallado las piernas—. No sé, algo más que pastillas.

— ¿Qué tienen de malo las pastillas?

—Bueno, muchas cosas—rio Kuroo, en un intento por romper la tensión del momento, pero sin tener éxito. El corazón de Kenma comenzaba a doler—. Pero, ¿nunca has pensado en buscar algo más?

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —contestó el beta, algo a la defensiva—. E-Estoy bien con las pastillas, no es como que necesite más que eso, ¿o sí?

Las manos de Kuroo se detuvieron en sus hombros durante unos instantes, antes de continuar con su tarea. El silencio que se formó entre ambos fue mucho más pesado que el anterior, y a esas alturas lo único que Kenma quería era volver a la cama y dormir el resto del día.

Por más que el alfa no estuviera molesto —no le había hablado en mal tono ni nada por el estilo—, no podía evitar sentir la culpa trepar por su garganta. De no ser por el estúpido cabezazo, de su nulo control sobre la mierda de su cabeza, ni siquiera estarían teniendo esa conversación. De no ser por él, quizá habrían tenido una sesión de sexo matutino, para luego relajarse en la bañera, Kuroo con su café y él con una taza de chocolate caliente. De no ser por él, toda la mierda que habían vivido las últimas semanas quizá no habría ocurrido, disfrutado sus vacaciones de invierno en algún lugar lindo y no encerrados en aquel pequeño apartamento.

Como siempre, todo era su culpa.

El resto del baño transcurrió en silencio, exceptuando por las peticiones esporádicas de Kuroo para que Kenma se moviera y así seguir lavándolo. No intercambiaron palabra alguna ni siquiera cuando salieron de la bañera o cuando les tocó secarse, momento donde el alfa fue el encargado de alcanzar el estante de las toallas —por alguna razón que a Kenma se le escapaba, estaban en el más alto— y entregarle una al beta, que sólo pudo asentir y bajar la mirada.

La tentación de disculparse era una constante dentro de su cabeza, latente bajo toda la tormenta, pero aun así no dijo nada. Se vistió y alistó sin hacer ruido, bebiendo el resto del chocolate sin siquiera sentir el sabor. Intentó dejar de pensar, concentrarse en los movimientos de su cuerpo y las pequeñas decisiones que tomaba según lo necesitaba, pero siempre terminaba con la vista fija en algún punto muerto y dejando que la nube negra le engullera.

«Por más que sigas intentando fingir que no ha pasado nada, ya arruinaste las cosas. Estúpido pedazo de mierda, no sirves para nada.»

—Kenma. —Una vez más, fue la voz de Kuroo la que interrumpió su patético intento de actuar como una persona normal, haciéndole dar un respingo.

—U-Uh. 

Kenma parpadeó un par de veces, volviendo a la realidad, sintiendo una de las pesadas manos del alfa sobre su hombro. Estaba de pie frente a la cama deshecha y, al parecer, la había estado mirando más tiempo del que era pertinente. Volvió a parpadear, esforzándose en aclarar su mente mientras se giraba para encarar a Kuroo.

El rostro del alfa estaba tenso, dándole a sus facciones una apariencia tan extraña como inquietante. No era el típico nerviosismo de cuando estaba a punto de decir una estupidez cursi o cuando se besaban demasiado y terminaba excitado, sino algo más como si estuviera a punto de cagarse encima. Bueno, no era exactamente así, pero Kenma prefirió aferrarse a esa idea tonta que pensar en lo peor y tener una crisis antes de que el otro siquiera lograra decir algo.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos instantes, donde ninguno de los dos se animó a romper el silencio. Kuroo apartó su mano del hombro de Kenma, dejándola caer inerte a su costado. Se relamió los labios, y el beta sintió como poco a poco sus piernas se iban entumeciendo.

—Yo... quería hablar contigo sobre algo—murmuró Kuroo, en un tono apenas audible. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, con un nerviosismo tan evidente que resultaba abrumador—. ¡N-No es nada malo, por supuesto! No estoy molesto ni nada por el estilo, sólo... Ya sabes.

—Uhm... —Por una parte, Kenma no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de tranquilidad recorrerle al saber que el alfa no estaba molesto con él pero, por otro lado, sus rodillas estuvieron a nada de doblarse. Un "tenemos que hablar" jamás era para algo positivo.

—Bueno, estuve investigando—comenzó Kuroo, mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia el bolso que estaba junto al estrecho sofá. Ese era el bolso que había utilizado para transportar sus cosas cuando se mudó temporalmente al apartamento, pero a esas alturas parecía una parte más del entorno que algo útil—. Hablé con Nekomata y...

El alfa se inclinó sin dejar de hablar —aunque Kenma realmente no le estaba escuchando—, rebuscando el interior casi vacío del bolso, para finalmente sacar un trozo de papel rectangular. Era de un color blanco cremoso, y por su tamaño no era difícil concluir que se trataba de una tarjeta de presentación. Akaashi solía llevar siempre con él unas de color negro, con su nombre y puesto escrito en letras doradas, por lo que el beta estaba familiarizado con ellas. A pesar de esto, Kenma no pudo evitar sentir sus tripas retorcerse y la bilis trepar por su garganta. Una cosa era una tarjeta de presentación, y otra muy distinta era una acompañada de un "tenemos que hablar".

— ¿Recuerdas ese día que fui de compras y me tardé más de lo normal? —continuó Kuroo, girándose para mirar a Kenma—. Fui a visitar a un amigo que tiene estudios sobre eso y-

— ¿Qué es, Kuro?

La pregunta de Kenma se elevó, flotando sobre sus cabezas y resonando en el silencio que se formó entre ambos. Kuroo titubeó, apretando la tarjeta entre sus dedos y entreabriendo los labios como si quisiera decir algo. 

Pasaron un par de minutos donde ambos se contemplaron sin hablar, y Kenma sentía que iba a vomitar sus entrañas. Miles de posibilidades pasaron frente a sus ojos, cada una más absurda que la anterior, alimentando su ansiedad hasta que con suerte lograba respirar sin ahogarse con su propio aliento. Kuroo no era alguien que dudara a la hora de hablar o hacer cualquier cosa, y menos aún que empezara dando explicaciones largas que no parecían ir a ningún lado.

Después de un rato de intercambiar miradas, Kuroo pareció recuperar el control de su cuerpo y se acercó a Kenma. Con las manos frías, le entregó la tarjeta, dando un paso atrás para darle espacio. Por su parte, Kenma sólo pudo bajar la mirada y leer lo que estaba escrito —en manuscrita con letras doradas— en la dichosa tarjeta.

«Yaku Morisuke. Psicólogo. 0X-XXXX-XXXX»

—S-Sé que puede ser algo precipitado y que quizá debí preguntarte antes—se excusó Kuroo, hablando tan rápido que sus palabras chocaban unas contra otras hasta volverse un balbuceo—. Y puede parecer hipócrita teniendo en cuenta que yo mismo no quería ir a terapia hace un par de semanas, pero realmente no he dejado de pensar en ti y lo que me has contado sobre... Bueno, todo. 

El aire había abandonado los pulmones de Kenma, mientras leía una y otra vez el nombre de la tarjeta. En cierto modo, era un alivio que no fuera algo peor o derechamente malo, pero aun así no lograba sentirse del todo cómodo. Una cosa era saber que tenía un problema y hablar —o bromear, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo— de ello con personas de confianza, y otra muy distinta era buscar ayuda profesional. Y ni siquiera podía decir que la había buscado, sino que alguien más fue y la consiguió por él sin preguntar.

—Conozco a Yakkun en persona, es excelente en su trabajo y te tratará bien—continuó Kuroo, más como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo que al otro. Para Kenma, sus palabras eran como ruido blanco según sus ojos recorrían nuevamente las letras escritas en la tarjeta. _Psicólogo_ —. No cobra dem-

— ¿Le contaste sobre mí? —murmuró el beta, sin levantar la mirada. 

Las palabras de Kenma fueron frías, tan afiladas que él mismo se sorprendió tras que salieran de su boca. A pesar de que esto estuviera justificado — ¿A quién demonios le gustaría que hablaran de sus problemas con desconocidos? —, no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa y vergüenza retorcerse en su pecho. Kuroo no estaba intentando hacerle daño y ni siquiera le había dejado terminar de explicarse, ¿qué derecho tenía de contestarle mal?

Hubo un largo silencio, donde el beta sintió el calor abandonar su cuerpo hasta que Kuroo se dignó a responder.

—... No. —Una oleada de alivio recorrió a Kenma, enviando escalofríos por su columna y adormeciendo sus piernas. La idea de que un desconocido supiera sobre él, sobre las cosas que vivió y los problemas que llevaba acarreando durante años era aterrador a un nivel que jamás habría imaginado—. Sólo... le pregunté precios y cosas técnicas, nada más.

Kenma asintió, sin despegar sus ojos de la tarjeta. Los sentimientos y las sensaciones se mezclaban, mientras cientos de posibles escenarios pasaban por su cabeza. Quería enojarse, arrugar el maldito trozo de papel y aventárselo a Kuroo por la cabeza, decirle que se lo metiera por el culo y no volviera a entrometerse en asuntos que no entendía, pero no pudo. En un momento así, donde se suponía que debía hervir en ira, sólo había vacío. 

Vacío, y una pregunta incrustada en su corazón.

— ¿Crees que valga la pena?

Silencio. Aquellas palabras se derramaron de los labios de Kenma y, antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta, la tormenta de emociones decidió que era buen momento para escapar. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y su respiración se tornó entrecortada, a la par que sus ojos comenzaban a escocer. Después de tantos años viviendo la misma mierda, temiendo por su vida cada vez que un alfa estaba cerca, sufriendo por las pesadillas al punto de pasar noches enteras sin dormir, cometiendo errores estúpidos por sus arranques emocionales, ¿realmente podía mejorar?

¿Siquiera merecía una oportunidad?

Sin previo aviso, Kenma sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, la cual le hizo volver a la realidad. Levantó el rostro, encontrándose con los ojos de Kuroo llenos de consternación.

«Sólo sabes causar dolor, estúpido pedazo de mierda.»

—Sí y no—respondió Kuroo. Bajó la mirada durante unos instantes, como si estuviera pensando bien lo que diría a continuación. Por su parte, Kenma sentía que su corazón pendía de un hilo—. Yo... No creo que la terapia sea una solución mágica para todos tus problemas. Claro, ayuda bastante en muchos aspectos, pero necesitas poner de tu parte para generar un cambio.

Kuroo tomó una pausa, relamiéndose los labios y repasando sus propias palabras antes de continuar.

—Sé que puede ser molesto que lo diga yo cuando hace unas semanas estaba llorando mientras me negaba a volver a terapia, pero es importante dar el primer paso—continuó el alfa. Apretó con gentileza el hombro de Kenma, quien se estremeció de forma imperceptible. El nudo en su garganta comenzaba a doler, y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría contener las lágrimas—. Puede que tú y Yakkun no conecten del todo y debamos buscar otra alternativa, o que el tratamiento que intente darte no sea el indicado...

Otra pausa, algo más larga. Kuroo cogió una gran bocanada de aire, como si tratara de darse fuerzas para continuar.

—... Pero, a fin de cuentas, estarás dando el primer paso, y eso es lo que importa.

En ese momento, Kenma no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Lágrimas amargas brotaron de sus ojos, descendiendo por sus mejillas a la par que su respiración se entrecortaba. Intentó decir algo, balbucear una respuesta por más escueta que fuera, pero de sus labios sólo brotaron sollozos. Quiso ocultar su rostro pero, antes de que siquiera lograra hacer nada, los brazos de Kuroo le rodearon y su rostro terminó hundido en el pecho del alfa.

Envuelto por el calor y escuchando los pesados latidos del corazón de Kuroo, Kenma finalmente cedió ante la tormenta de sentimientos, aferrándose a la ropa ajena y dejando que los sollozos sacudieran su cuerpo. Miedo, incertidumbre, frustración acumulada durante años de vivir día tras día la misma mierda... Era demasiado.

_¿Realmente valía la pena tratar?_

* * *

Después de pasar un rato entre consuelos y caricias —además de una que otra carcajada seca cuando el alfa estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar—, Kenma le pidió a Kuroo que le dejara a solas para poder pensar tranquilo, cosa a la que él accedió sin rechistar, dejando el apartamento tras coger su chaqueta y hacerle prometer que le llamaría si necesitaba algo.

Así, el beta se quedó a solas, sentado en la cama y hundido en su propia miseria... hasta cierto punto.

Claro, no podía asegurar que se sentía mal —la posibilidad de recibir terapia más allá de las pastillas no era el fin del mundo—, pero tampoco estaba bien. ¿Y si no había nada mal con él? Por más que Kuroo creyera que había un problema y que él mismo notara que algo no andaba del todo bien, siempre existía la posibilidad de que no le sucediera nada. Quizá sólo era una mala persona, una mierda con patas que sólo le traía dolor a sus seres queridos; quizá sólo era una parte más de su ser con la que debía convivir y dejar de negarse, aceptar el veneno que carcomía todo a su alrededor.

Kenma apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos crujir, volviendo sus ojos una vez más hacia la tarjeta. Las letras destellaban bajo la pobre iluminación del apartamento, mientras el nombre que estas formaban resonaba una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

«Sé racional, maldito cobarde» pensó el beta, mordiéndose con fuerza el interior de la mejilla. Tras años trabajando en criminalística, sabía bien que no existía algo como una "persona mala". Problemas mentales, traumas derivados de abusos durante la infancia, lesiones cerebrales, adicciones, relaciones con grupos criminales o sectarios... Muchas eran las razones para que una persona actuase de cierta forma, y Kenma sabía bien cuál era la suya. A fin de cuentas, llevaba un recordatorio visible en su antebrazo.

«Deja de escapar con excusas estúpidas, por una vez en tu vida enfrenta la mierda que tú mismo causaste.»

Kuroo acababa de tenderle una mano para ayudarle y —sabiendo cómo era aquel alfa idiota— de seguro permanecería a su lado durante todo el proceso, sin importar el tiempo o el esfuerzo que eso conllevara. Esto sin mencionar el apoyo que tendría por parte de Akaashi y sus padres —si se atrevía a contarles esta vez, claro—, o incluso el de los demás miembros del Departamento de Homicidios. No estaría solo, e incluso podría decirse que recibiría más apoyo del que jamás merecería, ¿qué clase de escoria humana podría rechazar algo así? Ni siquiera es como si fuera contra su voluntad ni nada, Kuroo había dejado en claro que, si no se sentía cómodo, podrían buscar otra alternativa.

Teniendo todo eso en cuenta, ¿por qué demonios no podía sentirse bien con ello?

—Estúpido pedazo de mierda—murmuró Kenma, sintiendo la bilis bailar sobre su lengua.

Suspiró, dejando de lado la dichosa tarjeta y poniéndose de pie para ir a trabajar. A pesar de que el reloj recién marcaba las 07:15 AM y que, por ende, todavía tenía tiempo de sobra antes de la hora de entrada a la oficina, ya no soportaba estar más tiempo en el apartamento. La soledad y la ansiedad siempre habían sido un dúo fatal, y el que ahora Kenma sintiera como si la estúpida tarjeta le estuviera observando desde la cama no ayudaba en absoluto. Tenía que salir, tomar aire, aunque fuera sólo para terminar tiritando de frío y maldiciendo el haber pensado que sería una buena idea.

Buscó su PSP y el cargador de esta mientras se acomodaba el cabello con los dedos, sintiéndolo aún húmedo a pesar de que, antes de salir del baño, se lo había secado con una toalla. Sacó su chaqueta del armario, dejando unos instantes las cosas que traía en las manos sobre la cama mientras se la colocaba. Metió todo en sus bolsillos, intentando mantenerse activo para no caer en el pozo de mierda que era su cabeza.

Considerando que el invierno estaba en pleno apogeo, a Kenma no le fue difícil imaginar el frío que haría al exterior, por lo que decidió buscar algo más de abrigo. Guantes, bufanda, orejeras, chaqueta... La idea de desvestirse y ponerse una camiseta térmica —y unas pantis, quizá— era tentadora, pero de seguro terminaría sudando como un cerdo en la estación. A fin de cuentas, tenían sistema de calefacción, no era necesario ni lógico abrigarse demasiado cuando ni siquiera pasaría frío.

Lo último que buscó fue su celular, encontrándolo —por alguna razón que al beta se le escapaba— debajo de la cama. Estaba apagado y, por más fuerte que apretara el botón de encendido, la pantalla permanecía negra. Al parecer, con todo el asunto del sexo se había olvidado por completo de ponerlo a cargar.

«Está bien, no pasa nada» pensó Kenma, dejando el aparato sobre la mesita de noche y buscando su cargador. Un celular sin carga no servía más que de pisapapeles, y la idea de llevar peso extra no le terminaba de agradar... además de la posibilidad existente de que Kuroo le mandara un mensaje, claro. Si el alfa le preguntaba cómo estaba o algo por el estilo, no sabría cómo contestar y probablemente terminaría sobrepensando hasta el punto de empeorar su estado.

Era mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no?

Tras asegurarse de conectar bien el teléfono y que estuviera cargando, Kenma se dirigió al baño para ir en busca de sus ansiolíticos. A pesar de que llevaba casi un mes despertando todos los días con Kuroo a su lado, seguía sin acostumbrarse a tomar esos medicamentos en su presencia. Solía esconderse en el baño a hacerlo, cerrando la puerta con pestillo para evitar visitas inesperadas.

No había una razón de peso para que hiciera eso fuera de la vergüenza: el mero hecho de imaginar la mirada de Kuroo cuando se diera cuenta que la dosis de pastillas iba aumentando era demasiado, y realmente no se sentía capaz de dar alguna explicación coherente. Claro, lo más probable es que el alfa no le dijera nada, pero aun así sentiría que debía decir algo al respecto, aunque fuera una estúpida excusa.

El beta entró al baño evitando mirarse al espejo, buscando el bote de pastillas en el pequeño estante donde solía dejarlas. Lo abrió sin pensarlo demasiado, dejando la tapa en el borde del lavamanos. Una, dos, tres, cuatro pastillas dejó caer en su mano, antes de llevársela a la boca y tragarlas sin agua. Si lo hacía de otra forma, tendría tiempo para pensar en la dosis que estaba tomando y terminaría sintiéndose peor, entrando en un círculo vicioso de ansiedad donde no podría salir.

«No es tan malo» pensó Kenma, en una forma bastante patética de autoconsuelo. Cerró el bote de pastillas, metiéndolo al bolsillo de su chaqueta por si las necesitaba más tarde. «Puedo parar cuando quiera, sólo no es un buen momento.»

Tras coger las llaves, el beta abandonó el apartamento, encogiéndose ante el frío del pasillo. Como siempre, decidió ir por las escaleras, moviendo sus piernas de una forma casi rítmica mientras bajaba los escalones. El eco de sus pasos resonaba contra las paredes, mientras su cabeza se iba llenando poco a poco de ideas cotidianas. Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado fuera de la oficina, lo más probable es que fuera necesario limpiar y ordenar, más aún considerando lo ocurrido la última vez que estuvo allí.

¿Qué habría pasado con el tacho de basura donde vomitó? Kenma no estaba del todo seguro, pero el mero recuerdo del olor fue suficiente para que arrugara la nariz.

Llegando a la primera planta, se dirigió directamente a la entrada, encogiéndose dentro de su chaqueta cuando el frío del exterior le golpeó la cara apenas abrió la puerta. La mañana era helada, y los rayos del sol se reflejaban en la nieve, de tal forma que sus ojos no tardaron en arder. Maldiciendo entre dientes, Kenma caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el costado del edificio, donde se encontraban los estacionamientos de los residentes. No tardó demasiado en encontrar su auto que, para su suerte, estaba protegido de la nieve por un pequeño techo, al igual que el resto de vehículos.

Con las manos temblorosas por el frío, el beta apagó la alarma y abrió la puerta, metiéndose lo más rápido que pudo dentro de la cabina y cerrando la puerta. Como pudo, metió la llave al contacto y encendió el motor, activando con ello la calefacción. Esperó uno, dos, tres minutos, hasta que el aire a su alrededor se calentó lo suficiente para que dejara de temblar. Kenma relajó su postura, acomodándose y poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

Teniendo en cuenta la hora —el tablero indicaba que apenas eran las 07.30 AM— y que la mayoría de personas estaban de vacaciones, las calles estaban casi desiertas, por lo que Kenma no tuvo problemas para abandonar el estacionamiento y ponerse en marcha a la estación 512. Con los ojos perdidos en el camino y las manos sobre el volante, intentó concentrarse en conducir y no pensar demasiado las cosas pero, apenas frenó en el primer semáforo y las pastillas sonaron en su bolsillo, la ilusión se rompió.

«¿Nunca has pensado en buscar algo más?»

Las palabras de Kuroo hicieron eco dentro de la cabeza de Kenma, mientras un escalofrío bajaba por su espalda. En un acto reflejo, se metió la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta, envolviendo el bote de pastillas con sus dedos. La superficie era plástica, lisa, y no tardó en entibiarse con el calor de su palma.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba tomando las mismas pastillas? ¿9, 10 años? La dosis variaba, pero el medicamento era el mismo. Siempre las compraba en la misma farmacia a menos que tuviera alguna emergencia, y los betas que la atendían —uno de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos, y otro castaño y de mirada tranquila— ya le conocían y le saludaban por su nombre. Podía mantener la ansiedad a raya con ellas, ¿por qué necesitaría algo más?

«Estarás dando el primer paso, y eso es lo que importa.»

Un bocinazo sacó a Kenma de sus pensamientos, haciendo que levantara la cabeza que, sin darse cuenta, había agachado para mirar el bolsillo donde tenía las pastillas. La luz había pasado de rojo a verde, por lo que pisó el acelerador y siguió conduciendo, aunque su cabeza estaba en otra parte.

Sí, dar el primer paso era importante, ¿pero luego, qué? Con las pastillas sólo debía recordar a qué hora y cuántas debía tomar, pero la terapia psicológica era más complicada que eso. Debía compartir sus experiencias y pensamientos con un desconocido, cuando apenas era capaz de balbucear cuando estaba con personas de confianza. Daba igual cuántos psicólogos visitara: si no podía hablar de la mierda que tenía en la cabeza, todos los intentos serían en vano. Claro, quizá estando en medio de la situación fuera diferente, pero la incertidumbre bastaba para ponerle los pelos de punta.

«Quizá deba hablarlo con Akaashi» pensó Kenma, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla mientras hacía girar el volante. Estaba ya a menos de una cuadra de la estación, por lo que podía ver a la perfección el pequeño edificio que parecía cualquier cosa menos el Departamento de Homicidios. Su corazón dio un vuelco y las palmas comenzaron a sudarle. «Él sabrá qué hacer, siempre sabe qué hacer.»

Con esa idea dando vueltas por su cabeza, Kenma aparcó en los estacionamientos, bajando de la cabina poco después. A un costado estaba el _kei car_ plateado de Akaashi y el Plymouth celeste de Kuroo. El auto de Oikawa e Iwaizumi —un Jeep Wrangler Sahara Sky Freedom 2020 turquesa— no estaba por ninguna parte, por lo que lo más probable es que sólo estuvieran Kuroo, Akaashi y Bokuto. Según lo que recordaba, este último no tenía auto —o tuvo y lo había estrellado—, por lo que el omega se había vuelto su medio de transporte personal, cosa que era bastante hilarante.

¿Qué clase de alfa no podía moverse por su cuenta?

El beta subió los tres escalones que le separaban de la entrada, empujando la puerta de vidrio con el hombro de forma distraída. Para cuando su vista se enfocó en lo que estaba frente a él, la mezcla de feromonas y el calor ya le habían aturdido.

En pleno recibidor, estaban Akaashi, Bokuto y Kuroo visiblemente alterados, en especial este último que, antes de que Kenma siquiera pudiera preguntar qué demonios sucedía, ya estaba dando largas zancadas en su dirección.

— _¡Kenma...!_

La distancia entre ambos se cerró a una velocidad abrumadora mientras el miedo cerraba sus garras en torno a la garganta del beta. Retrocedió, levantando los brazos de forma instintiva para protegerse cuando el alfa le cogió por el antebrazo derecho, desatando una corriente eléctrica que subió por su brazo y le arrancó un quejido.

En ese momento, Kuroo pareció caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, titubeando y mirando a Kenma con los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento mientras aflojaba su agarre, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un chasquido conocido resonó a espaldas del alfa, acompañado por una visión que le heló la sangre al beta: Akaashi sosteniendo su pistola, con el cañón apoyado contra el costado de la cabeza de Kuroo.

—Suéltalo—siseó Akaashi, en un tono tan helado que le erizó la piel a Kenma. La atmósfera a su alrededor se había vuelto densa, inundada por el inconfundible olor a tierra mojada hasta volverse casi irrespirable. Kuroo parpadeó un par de veces, demasiado confundido como para moverse—. ¡Dije que lo sueltes!

Akaashi presionó el cañón contra la cabeza de Kuroo y este reaccionó, levantando las manos en señal de rendición y dando un paso atrás. Por su parte, Kenma sentía su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, mientras que su pecho era aplastado por una presión invisible. Los ojos le ardían y, por más que recorriera una y otra vez la escena, no lograba entender lo que sucedía... O al menos así fue, hasta su mirada se detuvo en Bokuto.

En segundo plano del caos principal, Bokuto estaba de pie, pálido como una sábana y con el rostro desencajado por el horror. Cualquier otro se habría fijado en su aspecto de muñeca rota, con los brazos colgando inertes a sus costados, o quizá en cómo el dolor y el arrepentimiento se derramaban de sus ojos, pero Kenma sólo pudo mirar aquello que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Era la libreta.

Los ruidos alrededor del beta se volvieron distantes, como si estuviera varios metros bajo el agua. Aquella no podía ser la misma libreta, ¿no? Se había asegurado de guardarla al fondo de un cajón en su oficina, y nadie más sabía de ella. Con esto en cuenta, ¿eso significaba que habían estado revisando sus cosas? Bokuto no parecía ser ese tipo de persona y Akaashi respetaba su espacio, no tenía sentido que la libreta llegara a sus manos.

De repente, los recuerdos posteriores a la redada abofetearon a Kenma: el cajón abierto, su pistola, sus cosas desparramadas por el suelo mientras Kuroo intentaba ayudarle. La presión aumentó, haciendo que su pecho comenzara a doler. Él había sido quien sacó la libreta del cajón, quien prefirió dejar las cosas regadas por el suelo en vez de volver a guardarlas, quien no se preocupó de que alguien pudiese entrar y encontrar la maldita libreta, de que alguien leyera la mierda que había escrito sobre Kuroo.

«Estúpido pedazo de mierda, sólo sabes arruinar las cosas.»

— ¡A-Akaashi, calma! —exclamó Kuroo, con voz temblorosa. El alfa estaba pálido y cubierto de sudor, manteniendo su vista fija en el arma del omega quien, manteniendo una distancia de medio metro, le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza—. ¡Esto es un malentendido!

—Cierra la boca—replicó Akaashi con sequedad, tensando su postura y aumentando la presión de su dedo sobre el gatillo. El alfa se encogió, tragando y relamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo—. Deberías agradecer no tener una bala en la cabeza todavía, alfa.

— ¡Ya te dije, yo jamás haría algo así! —insistió Kuroo, cada vez más nervioso. Por su parte, el beta sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando las entrañas—. ¡Debe ser un error!

—Vi tu nombre allí, no soy imbécil. —El omega dio un paso adelante, mientras que el alfa retrocedió en respuesta. La tensión del ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo, y Kenma empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire. «Mira lo que causaste, todo esto es tu culpa.»

— ¡P-Por favor...! —Los ojos de Kuroo fueron de un lado a otro, quizá buscando una escapatoria, deteniéndose finalmente en Kenma. El dorado y el ámbar chocaron, y el beta no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera temblar—. ¡Kenma, diles que es un malentendido, que yo no maté a nadie!

Silencio. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Kenma, quien apenas podía respirar. Su pecho dolía y sus oídos zumbaban, mientras que su cabeza estaba en blanco. Sus ojos ardían, mientras que saladas lágrimas bajaban por la parte trasera de su garganta. No podía hablar, por más que gritara dentro de su propia cabeza y tensara los músculos de su rostro, ni siquiera un mísero murmullo se derramó por sus labios; sólo podía sostenerle la mirada a Kuroo.

«Estúpido pedazo de mierda, sólo sabes arruinar las cosas.»

La tensión iba en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba, mientras la expresión del alfa se caía a pedazos. El dolor en aquellos ojos ámbares fue como una estaca en el pecho de Kenma, arrancándole el poco aire que aún quedaba en sus pulmones, asfixiándolo hasta que ni siquiera jadear le serviría de nada. Por supuesto que era su culpa, ¿qué demonios pensó que pasaría? Era un puto irresponsable, era obvio que aquella estúpida libreta terminaría en las manos equivocadas y todo se jodería. Era un inútil, un peso muerto que sólo sabía hacer daño a los demás.

—Y-Yo... —La voz de Kenma temblaba, y el estar quedándose sin aire no le ayudaba en absoluto a sonar menos patético. La presión en su pecho no hacía más que aumentar, volviendo el dolor algo insoportable. Se llevó una mano allí donde debía estar su corazón, bajando la mirada, sintiendo su pulso subir mientras arañaba la tela de su chaqueta. ¿Estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón?

—Kenma... —murmuró Kuroo, haciendo que el beta volviera a levantar la mirada. Traición, dolor, decepción, tantas cosas que se reflejaban en la mirada del alfa, quien parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar. El silencio a su alrededor era sepulcral, y la sentencia estaba escrita.

«Estúpido pedazo de mierda.»

Kenma no pudo aguantar más la presión, doblándose sobre sí mismo mientras jadeaba, presionando con fuerza su mano derecha contra su pecho. No podía respirar, estaba muriendo, su corazón iba a explotar e iba a morir allí mismo. Todo era su culpa, había vuelto a arruinar las cosas y ni siquiera era capaz de abrir la boca y solucionar el desastre que él mismo había causado.

«¿Cómo vas a arreglar esto, eh? No sirves para nada.»

— ¡Kozume!

La voz de Akaashi fue un grito lejano contra los oídos taponados del beta, quien empezó a escuchar un pitido en algún punto entre estar ahogándose y sentir que le trituraban desde adentro. Sus piernas se doblaron, haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo y dejándole en cuatro, con una mano como soporte mientras la otra seguía en su pecho. Las paredes se cerraban sobre él y la atmósfera le aplastaba, no podía respirar por más que lo intentara. Iba a morir.

«Basura, eso es lo que eres.»

Ardientes lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas antes de caer al vacío, dejando oscuras manchas en el piso alfombrado. Una mano caliente se posó sobre su hombro, acompañado de una voz que le llamaba pero no pudo reconocer. Intentó recuperar la compostura a pesar de la debilidad muscular, logrando apenas levantar un poco la cabeza.

A pesar de que no era mucho, fue suficiente para que Kenma pudiera ver a Kuroo pasar corriendo frente a él. Más gritos, pesados pasos contra el suelo y el sonido de un coche poniéndose en marcha, seguido del chillido de las ruedas contra el asfalto. Kenma volvió a intentar levantarse, sólo para terminar cayendo y quedando recostado en el piso, con su rostro mirando hacia la puerta de cristal doble. Creyó escuchar el motor de un auto alejarse pero, entre sus propios jadeos y los intentos de Akaashi por ponerlo de pie, no estaba seguro de nada exceptuando salvo de una cosa.

 _Realmente era basura_.

* * *

Aquel fue, quizá, el peor ataque de pánico que Kenma había tenido en su vida, y el hecho de que todo el caos a su alrededor continuara no ayudó a que se sintiera mejor. 

Después de pasar un par de minutos haciendo ejercicios de respiración con Akaashi y que Bokuto le buscara una manta, Kenma pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, aunque la presión en su pecho no desapareció del todo. La vergüenza y la culpa se mezclaban en su interior, obligándole a quedarse dentro de su cascarón y permanecer en silencio mientras los demás seguían los protocolos que una situación así ameritaba. Akaashi fue a su oficina para llamar a la Central y dar aviso de lo ocurrido —esto incluyendo la huida de Kuroo—, mientras que Bokuto se mantuvo a su lado, vigilando que no volviera colapsar.

En otro contexto, quizá el beta habría agradecido este gesto —por norma general, lo primero que debía hacerse ante una huida era no perder de vista al sospechoso—, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era ir tras Kuroo. Primero fue el tema de los guantes, luego lo del expediente, la redada y ahora esto, ¿cuánto daño más podía hacerle? El alfa jamás le había hecho nada malo y él no hacía más que apuñalarlo por la espalda, esperando su perdón cuando no se lo merecía. ¿Por qué demonios no podía actuar como una persona normal y dejar de destruir a sus seres queridos? 

Kenma frunció el ceño, encogiéndose bajo la manta que cubría sus hombros, estremeciéndose. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared y las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Bokuto se había ofrecido a traerle una silla, pero él no le respondió. No merecía comodidad, no después de volver a arruinar las cosas; no cuando Kuroo estaba allá afuera, siendo perseguido por crímenes que no había cometido. ¿Qué clase de persona inculparía a su pareja de algo así?

«Estúpido pedazo de mierda» pensó el beta, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. A lo lejos, escuchaba a Akaashi hablando por teléfono y, por su velocidad y tono de voz, no era difícil saber que estaba alterado. 

Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué? De seguro todos estaban enterados de lo ocurrido y estarían poniendo en marcha un despliegue masivo de búsqueda. Por más que interrumpiera la llamada de Akaashi y le confesara la verdad, sería demasiado tarde: todos sabrían lo que había hecho, y de seguro terminaría siendo despedido por tamaña muestra de negligencia profesional. Sólo quedaba esperar el final, y que quizá Kuroo no le odiara demasiado por lo ocurrido.

«Oh, ¿de verdad te crees tan especial como para que no te odie? Realmente eres un idiota» pensó Kenma, sintiendo su corazón retorcerse de dolor. Claro, se lo merecía. No sólo le hizo sufrir física y emocionalmente, sino que ahora le había arrastrado a ser la presa de una cacería masiva que podría agravar su condición.

—Su condición... —repitió Kenma, en un tono tan bajo que nadie más pudo oírle.

Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda, helándole la sangre. ¿Y si Kuroo había huido producto de uno de sus ataques? El alfa no solía dar muchos detalles sobre eso, pero recordaba perfectamente la explicación que este le dio la mañana siguiente a la noche cuando le recogió en medio de una calle desierta.

«Siempre que me pasan estas cosas digo "hey, ¿qué demonios?", pero nunca puedo responder, y termino dándome cuenta que no recuerdo nada de nada, ni siquiera la razón de por qué en un inicio me empecé a sentir mal.»

Otro escalofrío le recorrió, esta vez trayendo consigo recuerdos de la redada. Kenma conocía bien el problema de Kuroo, sus orígenes y lo que podía causar, ¿pero los demás? Algo así no debía ser de conocimiento público dentro de las Fuerzas Policíacas por temas de privacidad, y lo más probable es que ni siquiera los Altos Mandos estuvieran al tanto. Algo así no era fácil de explicar, menos aún cuando buscabas conservar un trabajo que conllevaba estar rodeado de violencia y bajo presión psicológica casi constante. Las reglas eran claras: un alfa fuera de control era sinónimo de un disparo en la cabeza, sin excepciones. 

Iban a matar a Kuroo.

—Hey, Kenma. —Una mano se posó sobre el hombro del beta, sacándole de su tren de pensamiento y haciendo que levantara la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bokuto, quien estaba en cuclillas frente a él, con las comisuras de los labios torcidas hacia abajo y la frente arrugada por la preocupación—. ¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy pálido.

—U-Uhm... —Kenma sentía su corazón nuevamente latiendo a toda velocidad, a la par que la presión en su pecho regresaba. «Van a matar a Kuroo y será mi culpa.»

— ¿Quieres una botella de agua? —preguntó el alfa, al no recibir una respuesta coherente. Kenma parpadeó un par de veces, volviendo a bajar la mirada—. O algo de la máquina... Venga, yo invito.

Silencio. Kenma estaba bastante seguro de que terminaría vomitando si veía aunque sea una botella de agua, pero aquella torpe oferta fue suficiente para encender un foco en su cabeza. Si iba tras Kuroo en ese mismo instante, podría alcanzarlo antes que las Fuerzas Especiales. Claro, quizá tendría que pisar el acelerador y pasar unas cuantas luces rojas, pero era la vida de alguien la que estaba en juego. Podría alcanzarlo y calmarle, aclarar el malentendido y disculparse, explicar las razones detrás de sus acciones...

Lo único que necesitaba era una buena distracción. 

—Mokaccino—murmuró Kenma, sin levantar la mirada. El nerviosismo se acumulaba en su estómago, subiendo por su garganta y haciéndole sudar mucho más. «Tengo que hacerlo, no es momento de huir, Kuroo me necesita» —. U-Un mokaccino con cuatro de azúcar y... dos de leche.

—Uh, ¿sólo eso? —El beta se lo pensó durante unos instantes, haciendo los cálculos en su cabeza.

—Y una barra de cereal, de las de manzana, por favor.

— ¡A tus órdenes! —exclamó Bokuto, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

Kenma asintió, sintiendo su estómago revuelto. Teniendo en cuenta que las mentiras le habían arrastrado hasta ese punto, la idea de seguir mintiendo no le agradaba en absoluto, pero no veía otra alternativa. Lo más probable es que si le decía a Bokuto sus intenciones, iría directamente con Akaashi o querría acompañarle, siendo ambas opciones bastante problemáticas. Por más que el alfa fuera amigo íntimo de Kuroo, en una situación así era difícil predecir cómo reaccionaría, por lo que mientras menos gente estuviera involucrada, mejor.

Además, al parecer había sido Bokuto quien halló la libreta, por lo que seguramente un encuentro entre ambos no terminaría bien.

Kenma esperó hasta ver a Bokuto desaparecer por el umbral del pasillo —las máquinas estaban en pleno camino a las oficinas y salas de archivos— antes de ponerse de pie, dejando la manta caer al suelo. Sus piernas se sentían débiles y el vértigo tiraba de sus entrañas, pero no había tiempo para rendirse; no ahora, no cuando por su culpa la vida de Kuroo estaba en peligro, no cuando todavía podía hacer algo para salvarlo. 

Cuidando de no hacer ruido, se desplazó por la sala de recepción, buscando una posición que le permitiera espiar la oficina de Akaashi. A través de la puerta abierta, pudo ver la espalda del omega, quien seguía discutiendo por teléfono. Se escuchaba alterado, y por la tensión de su cuello y hombros no era difícil notar que estaba bajo mucha presión.

«No mereces la amistad de Akaashi, sólo sabes causar problemas.»

El beta apretó los puños, clavando las uñas en sus palmas mientras enterraba ese pensamiento al fondo de su cabeza; no era buen momento para dejar que la ansiedad y el autodesprecio tomaran el control. 

Espió al omega durante un par de segundos, antes de girarse a comprobar que Bokuto seguía ocupado: pudo escuchar el sonido de la máquina de café, además de un tarareo suave y murmullos ocasionales; aquella era su oportunidad. Con el corazón en la boca, Kenma se preparó mentalmente para salir corriendo hacia su auto, trazando en su cabeza el camino que recorrería y los movimientos que haría cuando —al disponerse a girarse hacia las puertas de vidrio— sus ojos se detuvieron en una silueta negra sobre el mostrador de la recepción. 

La pistola de Akaashi. 

«No es como si la necesitara» pensó Kenma, mientras intentaba voltearse. Su cuerpo no se movió, era como si tuviera los pies clavados al suelo. «Kuroo no es peligroso, por más molesto que esté conmigo...»

El tiempo corría, y no había tiempo para pensar. Se acercó a coger la pistola, metiéndola rápidamente en su bolsillo antes de apresurarse a abandonar el edificio. Sus piernas temblaban, y tenía las manos tan húmedas por el sudor que casi se le caen las llaves. Se metió a su auto, arrancando el motor y pisando el acelerador a fondo mientras daba marcha atrás, saliendo prácticamente disparado hacia la calle y con el cuerpo hundido en el asiento. Dentro de su bolsillo, podía sentir la forma de la pistola.

«Es por el bien de ambos» pensó Kenma, sintiendo su corazón galopar contra sus costillas. Con el pie en el acelerador salió hacia una calle principal, esquivando otros coches y sintiendo su estómago encogerse. «¿Qué haré si Kuroo tuvo algún conflicto y alguien intenta hacerle daño? ¿Qué haré si está encerrado y no puede abrir el cerrojo de la puerta? Necesito la pistola.»

Pasó uno, dos, tres semáforos en rojo, hundiendo el pie en el acelerador hasta que se sintió al borde de sufrir un calambre. Al final, tuvo que frenar en un cruce de avenidas, haciendo chillar las ruedas del auto contra el asfalto y casi estampando su boca contra el volante por la brusquedad de la inercia. Kenma permaneció aturdido durante unos instantes, donde lo único que escuchaba era el pitido en sus oídos mezclándose con los bocinazos enfurecidos de los autos que le rodeaban. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo, pero la ansiedad que le aplastaba el pecho no hacía más que crecer y potenciar el caos de su cabeza.

«Necesito calmarme y encontrar a Kuroo» pensó el beta, mientras metía una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cogió el bote de pastillas con fuerza, sacándolo e intentando abrirlo. Sus dedos temblaban y las palmas de sus manos sudaban demasiado, pero después de luchar un rato logró su cometido. Llevó sus labios al borde del bote, inclinándolo y metiendo todas las pastillas que puedo en su boca, como si bebiera un vaso de agua. «Necesito estar bien, Kuroo me necesita.»

Acumuló algo de saliva antes de tragar, sintiendo las pastillas raspar su garganta mientras bajaban. La sensación fue desagradable, pero al menos pudo calmarse un poco. El medicamento no tardaría demasiado en hacer efecto, y la cantidad que acababa de tomar de seguro lograría calmar su maldita ansiedad.

El beta volvió sus manos al volante, pisando el acelerador apenas la luz frente a él se tornó verde. No sabía a dónde podría haber ido Kuroo exactamente —jamás había mencionado nada sobre un lugar especial al que soliera ir en momentos así—, pero estaba dispuesto a recorrer toda la puta ciudad si era necesario. Aún con esa convicción en mente, tenía claro que no podía comenzar a dar vueltas a lo loco de inmediato; en lo que tardaba en recorrer las calles fijándose en cada auto y transeúnte, las Fuerzas Especiales hallarían a Kuroo y lo atraparían o aún peor: le meterían un tiro en la cabeza para acabar rápido con el problema. 

Debía ser ordenado, por lo que primero revisaría el lugar al que cualquier persona iría primero: su casa. 

Kenma condujo a toda velocidad durante unos 10 minutos hasta entrar en la zona alfa, ignorando los gritos y bocinazos de los conductores a su alrededor. A esa hora, las bonitas calles de los barrios altos estaban plagados de autos lujosos y recién lustrados que iban camino al trabajo, pero el beta no reparó demasiado en ello; sólo podía pensar en el Plymouth celeste y en ese cabello negro y desordenado en el que tantas veces había enredado sus dedos. 

Recorría la zona con la mirada, sintiendo como la luz de la mañana quemaba sus ojos. Sus reflejos eran más lentos y su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y el hecho de que le estuviera empezando a costar respirar no ayudaba en absoluto. Los latidos de su corazón eran pesados, y una sensación de mareo comenzó a llenar su cabeza mientras el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. 

«Las pastillas» pensó, mientras bajaba la mirada buscando el envase que seguramente habría caído hacia sus pies. 

Antes de que siquiera pudiera encontrar el dichoso bote de pastillas y ver cuánto había tomado, sonó una explosión, seguida de una fuerza que hizo salir a Kenma disparado contra el airbag del volante, aplastando sus costillas y arrancando el poco aire que había en sus pulmones. 

Durante unos instantes, Kenma no fue capaz de ver ni oír nada, salvo un pitido agudo que parecía estar dentro de su cabeza. El olor a metal, polvo y plástico quemado inundaba su nariz, siendo este último el que logró darle una inyección de adrenalina y reactivar sus sentidos. Tosiendo, empujó el airbag, estirando su brazo hacia la puerta del piloto. Buscó la manilla, tirando de ella apenas sus dedos la encontraron y abriendo así la puerta. 

El cuerpo del beta cayó como peso muerto fuera del auto, siendo el golpe amortiguado por nieve sucia. Estaba demasiado aturdido como para ponerse de pie, pero al menos logró despegar su rostro del suelo cuando los mareos derivaron en arcadas. El olor ácido del vómito se mezcló con el de la gasolina y plástico chamuscado, quemando la nariz y garganta de Kenma. 

«Tengo que levantarme» pensó el beta, escupiendo los restos de bilis que quedaban en su boca y sacudiendo la cabeza, intentado espabilar. Con la nieve quemando sus manos a través de los guantes, concentró la fuerza que le quedaba en sus brazos, flexionando las piernas y apoyando su peso en ellas. «Tengo que levantarme, Kuroo me necesita.»

Respirando con dificultad por el efecto del medicamento y el dolor, Kenma se puso de pie, separando los pies para mantener el equilibrio. A su alrededor, varias personas se habían detenido a mirarle —incluso aquellas que iban en sus autos—, pero no pudo importarle menos; sólo podía pensar en Kuroo.

Tardó unos segundos en reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba; por el tamaño de las casas, no debía estar demasiado lejos de la calle de Kuroo, por lo que podría llegar sin el auto. El beta apretó los dientes, comenzando a caminar e intentando no dejarse llevar por los mareos y el vértigo que comenzaba a sentir. El dolor en su pecho era indescriptible, haciendo que la posibilidad de tener las costillas rotas se volviera más real a cada paso que daba. Sus párpados pesaban, y la sensación de que en cualquier momento se desvanecería y caería sobre la nieve era una constante al fondo de su cabeza que intentaba ignorar.

«Kuroo me necesita.»

Entre tambaleos y arcadas ocasionales, tardó unos 5 minutos en llegar a su destino, quedándose de pie frente a la casa mientras meditaba su siguiente movimiento. Las ventanas estaban cerradas al igual que las cortinas, y el Plymouth celeste de Kuroo estaba aparcado de forma apresurada en el porche. Esto último podía ser una buena señal —quizá Kuroo seguía en casa— o una mala —o quizá sólo dejó el auto para huir a pie—, así que lo único que quedaba era comprobar cuál de las dos era.

Con cuidado, Kenma se acercó a la puerta principal, metiendo una mano a su bolsillo y sujetando con fuerza la pistola de Akaashi. Vagos recuerdos de su primera visita llenaron su cabeza: tímidas miradas, chistes estúpidos, aquel nerviosismo que parecía subir desde el fondo del estómago... Tantas cosas que ahora se sentían lejanas, tan irreales cuando todo a su alrededor parecía caerse a pedazos.

Tenía pensado romper el cerrojo con un disparo o algo por el estilo para entrar —no era una de sus mejores ideas, ¿pero qué otra opción tenía en una situación así?— pero, para su sorpresa y gratitud, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire y sacando agallas de quién sabe dónde, Kenma empujó la puerta con el hombro, abriéndola lentamente mientras recorría el interior con la mirada. La casa estaba tal como la recordaba, sólo que ahora estaba inundada por la penumbra. No había nada fuera de lugar: las paredes grises perla estaban impecables y sin ningún daño, la moqueta limpia y bien cuidada, los muebles en sus lugares de siempre... 

Eso, y la sombría figura sentada en el sofá.

Kenma no tuvo que mirar dos veces para saber que era la silueta de Kuroo, pero aun así no pudo evitar quedarse petrificado por la ansiedad que creía en su pecho. La somnolencia se mezclaba con la angustia, alimentando al miedo que carcomía sus entrañas. ¿Miedo a qué, exactamente? El beta no estaba seguro —no era como si Kuroo le fuera a hacer algo, ¿o sí?—, pero era suficiente para mantenerlo en su lugar, sin apenas respirar.

«Haz algo, esto es tu culpa» pensó Kenma, apretando los dientes. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y la pistola que tenía en el bolsillo se sentía cada vez más pesada, al igual que la ropa que traía puesta y todo su cuerpo en general. «¡Muévete, estúpido pedazo de mierda!»

En medio de aquel conflicto interno, Kuroo pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, levantando la mirada y haciendo contacto visual. El dorado y el ámbar chocaron; alfa y beta se observaron durante unos segundos, sin que ninguno se animara a romper el silencio. En un principio, la expresión de Kuroo parecía pulular entre la sorpresa y el miedo, pero no tardó en caerse a pedazos. No era odio, rencor ni nada por el estilo, sino un vacío que parecía atravesarlo todo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kuroo, en voz baja. Su voz era inexpresiva, tan monótona que el corazón de Kenma se retorció de dolor al interior de su pecho. «Esto es tu culpa, sólo sabes hacer daño.»

—Y-Yo... —No sabía qué decir, estaba en blanco. El peso de la culpa era demasiado, y que Kuroo le sostuviera la mirada sin ninguna emoción en particular no mejoraba para nada la situación—. Y-Yo... vine a aclarar las cosas.

— ¿Oh? ¿De verdad? —murmuró el alfa. Giró el rostro, ocultándose de la vista ajena, mientras la tensión del ambiente crecía cada vez más—. No es como si hubiera algo de lo que hablar.

—Kuro, lo siento—comenzó el beta, hablando de forma apresurada. El dolor en su pecho era insoportable, volviendo el mero acto de respirar una tortura. «Esto es tu culpa, sólo sabes arruinar las cosas» —. E-Escribí esas cosas para desahogarme, jamás creí que-

— ¿Creíste qué? —le cortó Kuroo, sin siquiera mirarle. La atmósfera a su alrededor se tornó densa, al igual que cuando los alfas entraban en frenesí y sus hormonas inundaban el aire, sólo que esta vez no había olor—. ¿Que alguien más lo encontraría y leería lo que escribiste allí?

—Lo usé para desahogarme, no se suponía que nadie más lo leyera—siguió Kenma, sintiendo como el miedo comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban como locas, y la sensación de que iba a morir en cualquier momento rodeaba su corazón. «Esto es tu culpa, si te pasa algo es porque te lo mereces» —. Estaba guardado en mi cajón junto a la pistola, debió quedarse afuera el día antes de la redada y...

Se atoró con sus propias palabras, sintiendo sus ojos arder. El nudo en su garganta era doloroso, pero aun así continuó.

— _Lo siento, Kuro._

Pasaron uno, dos minutos en completo silencio, siendo los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban aquellos que venían desde el exterior de la casa. Desde su posición, Kenma podía ver parte del perfil de Kuroo, pero el flequillo ocultaba lo suficiente para que no pudiera saber con exactitud su expresión. Quería decir algo, dar explicaciones de cuándo y por qué hizo lo que hizo, dar un poco de contexto sobre la mierda que estaba en las páginas de esa libreta pero, antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca, Kuroo habló.

— ¿Por qué escribiste esas cosas horribles sobre mí?

La voz de Kuroo fue un susurro débil, tanto que Kenma no estaba seguro de que realmente había dicho algo hasta que el otro giró el rostro y le miró. Los ojos del alfa estaban irritados, haciendo que el dorado de sus ojos fuera más penetrante; tenía la nariz roja y el rostro ligeramente hinchado, además de tener sus pestañas empapadas en sus propias lágrimas. Rastros húmedos brillaban en sus mejillas bajo la escasa luz grisácea que se colaba entre las cortinas, dándole a la escena un tinte que le hubiera roto el corazón a cualquiera. Y Kenma no fue una excepción, sintiendo puñalada tras puñalada en su pecho.

«Kuroo no estaría así si no fuera por ti, estúpido pedazo de mierda.»

—Y-Yo... —Kenma no sabía qué decir o hacer, ahogándose en el nudo que aplastaba su garganta. La ansiedad volvía a tomar el control, haciendo que el efecto de las pastillas fuera un eco distante al fondo de la cabeza. «Mira lo que causaste, Kuroo está así por tu culpa» —. F-Fue un malentendido, no quería-

— ¿Qué no querías? Venga, dime—replicó Kuroo. Su rostro había perdido por completo su inexpresividad inicial, deformándose por una mezcla entre enojo y dolor que no hizo más que reducir a jirones de carne lo poco que quedaba del corazón del beta. «Tú le hiciste esto, nadie más» —. ¿No querías describir que estoy mal de la cabeza y que probablemente sea un asesino?

— ¡Era una libreta personal, no quería-!

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada, entonces? —le interrumpió Kuroo, mirándole directo a los ojos. Bajó la mirada durante unos segundos, mordisqueándose los labios para frenar los sollozos que comenzaban a sacudir sus hombros. Por su parte, Kenma pudo sentir sus ojos también comenzar a llenarse de lágrimas. «Esto es tu culpa» —. Ellos, Akaashi, Bo... Confían en tu palabra.

—Lo sé, y lo arreglaré—respondió el beta, titubeando sobre dar un paso adelante o quedarse en su lugar. Una parte de él sólo quería acercarse al alfa y abrazarlo, consolarlo e intentar borrar ese dolor que le acongojaba, pero la otra sabía lo estúpido que era eso. Él era el único culpable, ¿por qué siquiera creía que Kuroo querría un abrazo de él en un momento así? —. Y-Yo... hablaré con ellos, con todos, les explicaré la situación y-

— ¿Y les dirás por qué escribiste detalles sobre lo que me pasó? Personalidad disociativa, autolesiones por ataques de pánico... —Kenma cerró la boca de golpes, sintiendo su sangre helarse—. Eres de las pocas personas que sabe, confié en ti y aun así...

Silencio. Kenma no sabía qué responder, y Kuroo se veía cada vez más desolado a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Yo... No soy un caso para que estudies—continuó Kuroo, con amargura. Se limpió el rostro con la manga de su abrigo, sorbiendo por la nariz antes de soltar un suspiro tembloroso.

—Lo sé, y lo siento.

— ¿Fue una mentira? —preguntó el alfa en un débil murmullo, sin levantar la mirada. Más que una pregunta, parecía estar hablando consigo mismo—. Las citas, los besos, las cosas que me decías... ¿Fue una mentira para llegar a esto?

— ¡Claro que no! Yo de verdad... —Kenma se detuvo, sintiendo el "te quiero" quemar su pecho. ¿Qué derecho tenía de decir eso? Había traicionado a Kuroo de la peor manera, exponiéndolo frente a sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, además de probablemente meterle en un lío legal que conllevaría un estrés que podría haberse evitado. Había puesto en peligro su vida, ¿qué derecho tenía de decirle que le quería? —. Esto fue un malentendido, me equivoqué y debí decirte-

— ¿Decirme que me ves como un puto loco con desorden de personalidad múltiple y mommy issues? Claro, suena muy-

—Kuro—lo cortó Kenma, con firmeza pero sin sonar demasiado duro. Kuroo levantó el rostro, mirándole fijamente, quemándole con el dolor que se derramaba del ámbar de sus ojos. «Él no se merece esta mierda. Eres un monstruo, Kozume Kenma, sólo sabes destruir» —. Hablaré con Akaashi, con los Altos Mandos... 

Kenma tomó una pausa, sintiendo la ansiedad aplastar su pecho. El mero hecho de imaginar el rostro de Akaashi, la decepción en su mirada... Era demasiado. 

—Yo... les explicaré la situación, y resolveré esto—continuó, esforzándose en mantener un tono calmado. La expresión de Kuroo pareció suavizarse un poco, pero el dolor no desapareció. Ríos de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, enrojeciendo su piel e hinchando sus párpados. «Esto es tu culpa» —. Les diré que fue un malentendido y que no tienes nada que ver con el caso... 

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, ¿no? —contraatacó Kuroo, con tono amargo—. A fin de cuentas, siempre te creen. 

«No, no lo es» pensó Kenma, sintiendo las palabras de Kuroo como una puñalada en el pecho. Una situación así no era tan simple como una riña interna o un traspapeleo; ese tipo de cosas se solucionaban con un regaño y, como máximo, una falta en el expediente personal, pero lo que había ocurrido ameritaría más que eso. Juicios internos, despidos, manchas que arrastraría en su hoja de vida por el resto de sus días y que le condenarían a la hora de buscar otro trabajo, si es que encontraba. Y eso sin considerar que se presentara alguna clase de demanda, donde seguramente terminaría en la cárcel al no poder pagar de otra forma la condena. 

La incertidumbre de qué sería de él le carcomía por dentro, pero sabía que era lo correcto considerando todo lo que le había hecho a Kuroo. 

—Lo resolveré, Kuro—murmuró Kenma, esforzándose en que su voz no temblara. Se relamió los labios, sintiendo el sabor salado de sus propias lágrimas, ¿en qué momento había comenzado a llorar? —. Hablaré con ellos y... solucionaré esto, lo prometo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de ser interrumpido por los sollozos ahogados de Kuroo, cosa que hizo levantar a Kenma la mirada nuevamente. El alfa estaba doblado sobre sí mismo, con los codos sobre las rodillas y el rostro hundido entre sus manos. Sus hombros se sacudían, tensos, en un intento inútil por controlar el llanto pero sin lograrlo.

«Esto es tu culpa.»

Aquel pensamiento hacía eco dentro de la cabeza de Kenma, apretando el nudo de su garganta y clavándose en sus entrañas. Las ganas de acercarse y consolarlo luchaban con la culpa en su interior, haciéndole permanecer de pie en el lugar. Tenía que hacer algo —y quería—, ¿pero qué derecho tenía después de toda la mierda que había causado?

«Esto es tu culpa.»

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla con fuerza, forzándose a dar un paso adelante. Lágrimas amargas bajaban por su rostro, quemando su piel. Dolía, todo dolía, pero no tanto como escuchar a Kuroo intentando reprimir sus sollozos.

«Esto es tu culpa, sólo arruinarás más las cosas.»

Dio otro paso, sintiendo su pecho ser aplastado por las garras de la ansiedad. El mareo por las pastillas tiraba de su cuerpo, mientras que el terror le revolvía el estómago. Quería vomitar, podía sentir el sabor de la bilis contra la lengua y la quemazón en su garganta. 

«Tú causaste esto.»

Kenma se acercó a Kuroo, manteniendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y moviéndose de forma cautelosa. El alfa pareció notar sus intenciones, levantando el rostro cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia observándole con recelo. Mantenía una expresión seria, quizá una última muralla de defensa ante todo el daño que le habían hecho. Se miraron fijamente sin decir una palabra; el ámbar chocaba con el dorado, acusándolo en silencio, mientras el otro rogaba piedad. 

«Tú causaste esto, estúpido pedazo de mierda.»

Después de un par de minutos que se sintieron como décadas, el semblante de Kuroo se quebró, cediendo ante el dolor y los sollozos que desgarraban su pecho. Por su parte, Kenma sólo atinó a abrazarle, murmurando disculpa tras disculpa mientras oleadas de dolor recorrían su cuerpo, doblando sus rodillas y llevándose consigo las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para no echarse a llorar. Los brazos del alfa no tardaron en rodearle por la cintura, tirando de él y estrechando el abrazo entre temblores y murmullos ininteligibles. 

Se aferraron el uno al otro, quizá en un intento desesperado por no seguir cayéndose a pedazos, de mantener algo en pie a pesar de toda la mierda que les rodeaba, o al menos Kenma quiso creer en eso. Quiso creer en que había algo de esperanza, que por más hundidos que estuvieran todavía se podía hacer algo para reconstruir la relación entre ambos, algo para mantener vivo lo que ambos sentían a pesar de todo el daño que él le había causado a Kuroo.

O al menos eso creyó durante unos instantes, antes de sentir un golpe seco junto a sus pies, momento donde el infierno pareció abrirse ante él. 

Como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado, Kenma observó como Kuroo se separaba lo suficiente de su pecho para mirar el suelo, comenzando a temblar y a sollozar más fuerte mientras . Ante esto, el beta también bajó la mirada, encontrándose con la pistola de Akaashi, aquella que se suponía que debía estar en su bolsillo y no en el piso. Tardó un par de segundos en comprender lo que sucedía pero, para cuando volvió su vista hacia Kuroo, ya era demasiado tarde.

El alfa le empujó con todas sus fuerzas, prácticamente casi tirándole al suelo mientras intentaba huir. Su respiración era superficial y errática, como si le faltara el aire. Intentó caminar, alejarse del beta, dando un par de pasos antes de que sus piernas se doblaran y terminara cayendo al suelo como peso muerto. 

— ¡Kuro!

Aquel grito escapó de los labios de Kenma sin que él se diera cuenta. Se acercó como pudo a Kuroo, luchando contra sus piernas que se negaban a responder mientras el pánico le robaba el aliento. Llevó sus manos temblorosas hasta Kuroo, tratando de detenerle mientras él seguía intentando escapar. Jadeaba, murmurando cosas incoherentes que se perdían en el caos.

— ¡Lo siento, Kuro! —sollozó Kenma, aferrándose a la chaqueta del alfa mientras este seguía intentando huir. Los jadeos de Kuroo se transformaron en silbidos agudos y, por más que lo sacudiera o intentara llamar su atención, no reaccionaba—. ¡Perdóname, por favor, no quise...!

Ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas, Kenma se disculpó una y otra vez, enredando sus dedos en la gruesa tela de aquel abrigo que más de una vez había cubierto sus pequeños hombros, mientras el hombre con el decidió compartir parte de su corazón se caía a pedazos ante él. Los minutos pasaban, y por más que tirara y sollozara, Kuroo no reaccionaba. Ni siquiera el distante sonido de unas sirenas o las luces rojas y azules colándose entre las cortinas fue capaz de interrumpir el caos que había dentro de la casa.

Una y otra vez, el mismo pensamiento se repetía dentro de la cabeza de Kenma, mientras escuchaba pesados pasos y voces cada vez más cerca, además de aquel chasquido tan conocido que hacían las pistolas cuando les quitabas el seguro. 

_Nuevamente, todo era su_ _culpa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ Sé que me tardé unos tres meses en actualizar esto y que muchos ya pensaban que estaba abandonado, pero sólo estuve ocupado. Participé en el KuroKen Xmas Exchange 2020 y terminé escribiendo un one-shot de unas 23k palabras, por lo que tuve que invertir bastante tiempo en eso.
> 
> Dejando ya las excusas de lado, ¡espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! Estas escenas las estuve planeando desde junio del año pasado, cuando el fic ni siquiera tenía dos capítulos publicado. Realmente fue divertido escribirlas, e incluso algunas partes me aplastaron un poco el corazón... Ya puedo imaginarme cómo estarán ustedes.
> 
> Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, ¡estaré leyendo sus comentarios!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. La idea inicial para esta historia es que fuera un one-shot con una extensión más o menos decente, pero por temas de largo y comodidad de lectura, al final lo he dividido en partes.
> 
> Como tal, es mi primer fic dentro de Haikyuu, por lo que le he puesto toda la pasión que siento hacia esta serie a la que apenas entré hace un mes. Espero de todo corazón que os guste, estaré feliz de leer sus comentarios^^


End file.
